Shadowed Heart
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Kirara Yamada, Lieutenant of Squad 2, spends her days sleeping and drinking, while occasionally fighting with the golden haired Captain of Squad 5. But as always in the Seireitei, there is unrest, and when Kirara's mission goes very wrong, it is the start of her life being turned upside down.
1. Lieutenant Yamada of Squad 2

**So this is my attempt at a Bleach fic! I have been considering it for some time, so I hope you like it!  
**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lieutenant Yamada of Squad 2

With Summer in full force, the midday sun blazed overhead, raising the temperatures in the Seireitei to levels that made everyone out in it ready to hide in the shade and skip their duties for the day. Most did just that, relaxing in the heat and enjoying the peaceful, pleasant day. One in particular wished that she could do the same.

Kirara Yamada, Lieutenant of Squad 2 and the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps, didn't often find herself on missions such as this, but when she had been notified of the Shinigami under house arrest who had escaped his minders, she had decided to investigate for herself. Of course, this meant skipping out on her paperwork, but that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Sweat trickled down her neck, making her shiver as she walked through the forest in the Rukongai. The young woman looked around, enjoying the peace of the quiet forest, where the only sounds that could be heard were birds and insects. She stretched, letting out a wide yawn as she enjoyed the feeling of grass on her bare feet. Kirara then reached out to a tree, and scaled it.

Leaning against the trunk, Kirara now rested in the shade, enjoying the peace. Leaning back and resting the back of her head against the trunk, she closed her eyes and breathed lightly. Allowing her other senses to kick in, Kirara reached out, and found what she was looking for.

The wildly erratic Reiatsu signature of her target as he blundered straight towards her without realising it. The faintest of smirks showed on Kirara's lips and she waited patiently, letting him run straight for her. After a few minutes, he burst through the bushes, and as if luck would have it, stopped right below the tree she was resting in. The man, wearing robes of a Shinigami that had been torn, gasped for breath. Sweat rolled down him in buckets as he doubled over, letting out faint whimpers of fear. He was skinny after going some time without much food.

Opening her eyes, his pursuer looked down, watching as he looked around quickly, looking around desperately to ensure he wasn't followed. When he didn't hear anything, he sank to his knees and wept openly. Tilting her head, the woman above watched him curiously, wondering why he chose now to break down. Shaking her head, Kirara moved silently, almost like a predator about to pounce on her prey, and stood up. Stepping off the branch, she landed silently behind the man. To his credit, his head lifted, and he looked around, but Kirara moved with him, remaining out of his sight.

Standing up, he took a deep breath and wiped his nose and eyes on the long sleeve of his robes. His breath caught, but he shook his head, and made to run again. In that instance, he was grabbed from behind, causing him to let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Let me go! Let me go!" he screamed, struggling against her tight grip. If he had been in better condition, either mentally or physically, he may have been able to break free from her, but now he was much weaker than her, and the Lieutenant easily restrained him. Allowing her Reiatsu to flare for a split second, Kirara alerted the others around who had also been searching. "Please, don't do this," the man pleaded as he continued to struggle against her.

"You know I have to," Kirara's voice was soft and almost apologetic as she kept an easy grasp on his arms, forcing them behind his back.

"You can't make me go back! You can't!" the man yelled, and when she didn't answer, he let out a loud howl.

"Hey! Let him go!" her eyes narrowed as several more figures emerged from the trees.

"Surely you don't think you stand a chance here, do you?" Kirara spoke, turning her head to look to the small group that had come to help their companion. She hadn't expected them to come to help him. She'd expected the few from her Corps to have caught them already.

"Surely you don't think you can take all of us, do you?" one of them men asked, and the others snickered, drawing their Zanpakuto. The woman sighed. Before they realised it, she had released the one in her grasp, and was swinging a kick at one. Within seconds, she had knocked them all out.

"Idiots," she muttered, before hearing another shriek. Looking around, she saw her initial target lunging at her with a blade of his own that he had pulled from his robes. She tensed, ready to attack, before a blonde and white blur shot in front of her and the man slammed into a tree.

"Honestly Princess, didn't ya think to disarm him first?" Kirara let out a growl as another voice spoke up.

"What the _hell_ are you doing out here Hirako?" she snarled.

"Out for a walk in the sun. Ya ain't the only one enjoyin' the nice weather," he shrugged. Kirara stormed towards him, glaring up at him. Shinji looked down with a bored expression as he studied her. The young woman had bright blue eyes that were currently narrowed as she glared at him furiously. Her black hair, which could possibly rival his in length, was tied up with a green in a messy ponytail, looking like she'd rushed putting it up. She was skinny and not very tall, wearing a sleeveless kosode and short skirt for her uniform, with nothing on her feet. There was a long scar across the bridge of her nose, and another by her chin, both which looked like she had been nicked by a sword.

"And you just so happened to be wandering through the forest where I'm taking care of a mission?" she growled.

"Y'see this, Princess?" Shinji tapped the Lieutenant's badge that was tied to her bare arm. "And this?" he then gestured to the haori he wore. "This means I'm a higher rank than ya, and I don't gotta tell ya shit," he told her, which only served to make her anger grow. Her fist clenched, and Shinji narrowly avoided a punch to the face.

"Call me Princess again and I swear to god Hirako, I will break your nose," she growled at him.

"Ya punch worse than Hiyori, _Princess_ , at least the monkey can hit me," Shinji taunted, and dodged her next punch. "Ya should learn to respect the Captains, we're a higher rank than ya," he told her.

"Respect? I'll show you respect when you earn it, dickhead," Kirara snarled at him.

"Commander?" they looked around to the three men watching them in alarm. So heated in yelling at each other, the two hadn't noticed them approach.

"What took you so long?" she barked at them, and they stammered apologies. "Grab them. We're done here," Kirara spun on her heel, hitting Shinji with her hair, and walked over to her original target. She hauled him over her shoulder, and turned another glare on the Captain. "Next time, stay the hell out of my way, dumbass," she told him, before nodding to her men and leading them away.

"Swearin' ain't cute Princess," Shinji called after her.

"Lucky for me then, that I'm not trying to look cute for a pervert like you!" Kirara yelled without looking back.

"Then why are you wearin' that skirt?" Shinji insisted on getting the last word in, and was rewarded by a frustrated scream. Seemed like his walk to avoid paperwork was much more interesting than he intended, even if the Lieutenant of Squad 2 irritated him beyond belief.

* * *

Enjoying the pleasant weather from the comfort of the Squad 2 Headquarters, Captain Yoruichi Shihoin stretched and yawned loudly, tempted to go for a nap. On such a peaceful day, she couldn't resist stretching out across her seat. She had already convinced Soi Fon to play a couple of games with her, before the shy girl had made her excuses and gone off.

The peace in the Seireitei usually came in bursts, and Yoruichi always appreciated it, especially in such pleasant weather, but she couldn't deny that it sometimes got a little... _boring_. She was looking forward to a mission popping up to shatter the boredom that the peace in the Seireitei brought.

The quiet, relaxing atmosphere was shattered as a collection of papers slid across the floor, slowing to a stop in front of the Captain. Yoruichi cracked open a golden eye, and the smallest of smirks showed on her face.

"The mission went well I see," she commented as she heard footsteps stomping towards her. A small stream of curses made their way towards her, making Yoruichi's smirk widen as the others gathered in the main hall watched their Lieutenant throw what could only be described as a temper tantrum. "What happened?" the purple haired noble asked as Kirara stormed over.

"I tracked him down and the mission would have been flawless, _as usual_ , when who shows up, _on a walk_?!" Kirara fumed, pacing in front of her Captain. Yoruichi's amusement was growing with every passing second. It seemed it was not quite as boring as she had believed. She knew exactly who Kirara had encountered on her mission. Only one person could ever get the usually cheerful Shinigami so riled up. "That _idiot_ of a Captain! And he had the nerve to _lecture_ me!" with every stressed word, Kirara's Reiatsu pulsed, and by the end, Yoruichi was laughing loudly, her arms around her stomach. "Who goes for a damn walk in the forests there anyway? _Idiot_!" she stomped her foot loudly.

"Oh Kirara..." Yoruichi laughed, and Kirara turned to her with a frown.

"What?" she tilted her head, watching the Captain attempt to compose herself.

"You make your feelings so _obvious_!" Kirara stiffened, horrified as her face burned. "Why don't you just admit it? You like him," Yoruichi accused, making Kirara's Reiatsu flare again.

"I'd rather stick _pins_ in my eyes!" she yelled, but Yoruichi just laughed even more.

"Why do you deny it?" she asked her horrified Lieutenant, who was quivering a little from the leftover anger. "You're always ranting about him-"

"Because he's an asshole who lives to annoy the hell out of me!"

"He's the only one who gets you like this-"

"Because he's always doing stuff to piss me off!"

"You like him!" Yoruichi summed up brightly. Kirara let out a frustrated shriek and stomped her foot again.

"Oh, are we talking about Captain Hirako again?" they looked around as Urahara walked into the main hall, smiling pleasantly at the two. Kirara scowled at him, making the third seat laugh pleasantly. "We are!" he nodded. Kirara groaned, and slumped to the floor, lifting her notes from the last mission and handing them over to Yoruichi. The noble skimmed through them as Urahara walked over and took a seat. "How'd your mission go?" he asked the Lieutenant, who groaned and fell backwards.

"She had a fateful encounter with her love," Yoruichi sighed happily, fanning herself with the notes in her hand.

"I'm going to run myself through with my Zanpakuto if you don't stop with that shit," Kirara warned. Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged smirks. "You are both assholes," Kirara, seeing this, got back to her feet.

"Oh, that reminds me," Yoruichi stopped fanning herself, and Kirara froze.

"No..." she whined, falling to her knees. "Please don't," she pleaded with her Captain, who produced a stack of paperwork from behind her chair.

"I need you to get Lieutenant Aizen to sign these," Yoruichi smiled brightly, holding them out to her. Kirara let out a wail, falling forwards. "Come on, you get on with Sosuke, why not go say hi?" she asked.

"Make Kisuke do it," Kirara pleaded.

"Sorry Kirara, I have my own work to do today," Urahara smiled at her.

"Uhuh. Sure you do," Kirara sat up, snatching the paperwork from Yoruichi.

"Snatching isn't very polite Princess," the noble couldn't resist as Kirara got up and stomped away.

"Stop calling me that! I hate that stupid nickname!" she yelled furiously as she stormed away. Yoruichi chuckled, fanning herself again as she turned her lazy gaze on her best friend, who smiled back in amusement.

"It's far too easy to rile her up," the Captain stated. Urahara just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Scratching at the bandage around her arm, the Lieutenant of Squad 11 emerged from the healing rooms of the Squad 4 Barracks and made her way back towards her own. Tossing her caramel blonde hair over her shoulder, Natsuki Hamasaki let out a huff. She had just spent the better part of an hour being lectured by the Lieutenant of Squad 4; time she could have spent enjoying the day.

"I see you've had a fun day too," she looked around as she was joined by Kirara, and smiled widely at her.

"Ah, my favourite of the Yamada Lieutenants," Natsuki beamed widely, linking her good arm in Kirara's. "I take it your mission didn't go to plan?" she smiled at her best friend, who sighed, shaking her head.

"Not exactly. Captain Dumbass showed up," Kirara rolled her eyes. Natsuki looked at her quickly, her amber eyes widening in surprise.

"Wow. You really have no luck, do you?" she laughed, and the black haired woman sighed.

"Evidently not," she shrugged, before her blue eyes moved Natsuki's arm. "What happened to you?" Kirara raised an eyebrow. It was unusual to see her fellow Lieutenant injured. Normally it was Kirara sporting a bloody wound and Natsuki dragging her to the healers.

"Sparring with Jin'emon..." Natsuki blushed as she scratched at the bandage again. "Got carried away," she mumbled. Kirara rolled her eyes. While it was unusual for Natsuki to be injured, it was much more common to hear of her to get carried away, even when sparring. "Oh stop judging me," Natsuki noticed her expression and pushed her lightly. Kirara laughed in response. "I already had to deal with your brother lecturing me about the irresponsibilities of two Lieutenants sparring and not paying attention. He is so _boring_ ," she grumbled.

"I know. I got all the personality in the family," Kirara grinned, and Natsuki's pout vanished as she started laughing.

"Well obviously," she laughed, linking arms with Kirara again. "So what are you up to now?" she asked, and instantly Kirara's laughter died. She held up the thick pile of paperwork under her arm. "Oh... _oh_ ," Natsuki's eyes widened again in realisation. "Lieutenant Aizen?" she asked, and Kirara nodded. "Captain Shihoin is so mean, sending you right into the lion's den," a giggle escaped before she could stop it.

"You are loving this, aren't you?" Kirara frowned at her.

"How could I not! You and Captain Hirako's fights are so funny!" Natsuki laughed, and smiled apologetically. Kirara shook her head in disbelief. It was times like this that she wondered why she was so close with Natsuki. "I still love hearing about when you kicked his desk over on him," Natsuki started to laugh hard as Kirara blushed.

"I told him not to call me Princess!" she exclaimed in defence. Natsuki just laughed even harder. "I think I'm going to look for a new best friend. Maybe Sojun," she mused, making Natsuki gasp. Kirara smirked at her as she looked hurt.

"You can't replace me! Who else would put up with you?" Natsuki demanded, before looking thoughtful. "But at least you're replacing me with Lieutenant Kuchiki. He's nice. And pretty good looking," Natsuki waggled her eyebrows playfully.

"And _married_ ," Kirara reminded her playfully. "With a son," she added.

"Details, details," Natsuki waved a hand dismissively. Kirara chuckled, bumping shoulders with her lightly. Despite their playful arguing, Kirara adored her best friend, whom she had known since childhood. While the two had gone through the academy at different times, they had remained close, and Natsuki had worked hard to gain the position of Squad 11's Lieutenant so she could remain on the same level as her.

They moved away from the grounds of Squad 4, before pausing as they came to a split in the pathway. "See you tonight, yeah?" Natsuki smiled at her.

"Of course. Tradition, remember?" Kirara grinned as she began walking in one direction, leaving Natsuki to walk the other. Natsuki cheered and bounced off happily, and Kirara chuckled again, smiling herself. It was tradition for the pair to go out drinking any time one if them got back from a mission, and usually brought along several others with them for a full blown night out. It had started just after Kirara had joined the Onmitsukido, and had continued on from there.

Looking forward to the night, Kirara increased her pace as she made her way to the main office of Squad 5, where she could feel Lieutenant Aizen's faint Reiatsu signature. Despite her reluctance to go near Squad 5's barracks, Kirara couldn't help but enjoy the walk, appreciating the quiet of the day while she could.

* * *

Kirara was not the only one enjoying the peace of the day, as Aizen took advantage of the quiet to make his way through his paperwork. The door of the office sat open, allowing a small breeze to blow in and cool the place down.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Yamada," he greeted without looking up.

" _Ohh_ , good senses," Kirara grinned, having been about to knock. She knocked anyway, and he gave a small chuckle.

"Come in," the Squad 5 Lieutenant looked up, setting his pen down as he smiled at her. Kirara walked in, holding out the paperwork that she had been carrying under her arm. "Ah yes, Captain Shihoin's paperwork. I was wondering when she'd convince you to deliver them," there was amusement in his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. A blush flickered across Kirara's cheeks.

"She only just told me about them. Decided I hadn't suffered enough today," she shrugged, and he stood, reaching out to take them from her.

"Well it's always a pleasure to see you, Lieutenant Yamada," Aizen smiled, his fingers brushing hers as he lifted the papers from the much shorter girl. Kirara jolted, her blushing growing as her heart pounded against her ribcage. Kirara would be the first to admit that she was a notorious flirt, flirting with almost everyone she spoke to - including a few of the Captains – but Aizen always managed to fluster her.

"And you as well, Lieutenant Aizen," clearing her throat, Kirara winked at him. "You're the only reason I would ever come here," Aizen gave a small laugh, setting the papers down on his desk. "Are you busy tonight? A couple of us are going out drinking, if you're interested," Kirara smiled at the brown haired Lieutenant.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I'm afraid I must decline. I am not one for drinking," Aizen told her, seeming to study her for a moment before sitting down and returning to his work.

"Aww, you're such a bore," Kirara blew a raspberry.

"And you should behave more like a Lieutenant," he told her without looking up again.

"So I've been told," the other Lieutenant laughed, backing away from his desk. "I'll see you later, Lieutenant Aizen," Kirara turned to walk out the door, only to walk straight into something solid. Surprised, she stumbled backwards, and looked up, wondering if she'd somehow walked into the door, even though it hadn't been closed.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at her, watching as her look of surprise changed to irritation.

"I'm here to ask Sosuke on a damn date, what the hell do you think I'm doing here?" Kirara snapped back at him. Aizen looked up, blinking rapidly in innocence as Shinji's gaze shot to him for a moment before back to Kirara.

"You need to learn to control your tongue," he hissed at her. Kirara raised her head, her expression turning defiant.

"Go to hell, _Captain Hirako_ ," with that, she stuck her nose in the air and walked off. He glared after her, both of them thinking exactly the same thing. How unfortunate they had to be to encounter one another twice in one day.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. A Night Out

**One of the shorter chapters, so my bad. I hope you like it though!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Night Out

With one golden eye open, Yoruichi watched her Lieutenant, who was glaring at the paperwork in front of her. As the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps, Kirara was the one who went over most of the information gathered. While it had been very quiet recently, there was always those plotting underground, and there was always a mountain of paperwork for her to go over.

"What?" Kirara's voice was flat as she broke the quiet of the main chamber of the Squad 2 offices. She had been sitting nearby, ignoring the group of those in the Executive Militia who knelt before the Captain.

"Oh Kirara, so cold," Yoruichi shivered.

"That's what you get for making me go there," Kirara replied, still not looking up from her paperwork. Nearby, Soi Fon glared at her for her disrespecting the Captain, but was also ignored.

"But-"

"Don't go there," Kirara growled, knowing from the smirk in Yoruichi's voice exactly what she was going to say. "I will bring these to my office and finish them here," she threatened. She usually did her work on the main floor with Yoruichi, who vastly preferred the large, open space that looked out to the beautiful sky, but sometimes went to her office if either the Captain was away, or if she was being particularly annoying. Or if she had a particularly bad hangover that warranted the use of the peaceful office that was filled with cool air that was pumped in, thanks to the extravagant upgrades that Fourth Seat Omaeda had installed when he had arrived.

"You get bored in your office too easily, you never finish anything there," Yoruichi smirked. Kirara tried to hide her blush. It was true. She had a poor attention span and when she was left alone to her thoughts it never went well.

"Can't I just finish this in peace?" Kirara sighed, finally looking up.

"Fine, fine, be boring," Yoruichi waved her hand dismissively, and Kirara sighed in relief, turning back to her paperwork. However, as she lifted her pen, she felt Yoruichi's gaze on her again. As soon as she noticed Kirara's hesitation over being watched, Yoruichi's smirk widened.

"So when are you going to admit you love Hirako?" with a moan of irritation, Kirara flung herself backwards onto the ground. Soi Fon's scowl grew at her childish attitude. She just couldn't understand why Lady Shihoin had chosen Kirara Yamada to be her Lieutenant. She was childish, lazy, drank way too much, and flirted with half the Gotei 13.

"Isn't it bad enough you make me _go_ to the Squad 5 Barracks? You have to bring him up when I'm trying to do work?" Kirara whined as Yoruichi smirked, sprawled across her large seat as she watched her Lieutenant having a tantrum.

"For someone who collects information while working on hunches and feelings for a living, you sure do ignore a lot of your own," the noble teased.

"You are the worst," Kirara declared with a huff, her face red. "Why did I join this Squad?" she whined. Yoruichi just watched her with a lazy smirk as her golden eyes gleamed. "I'm going to my office," Kirara pushed herself up, collecting her things in her arms.

"You're awfully wound up Kirara, perhaps you should take it easy," Yoruichi called after her.

"I'm going drinking tonight. I'll be late tomorrow," Kirara warned her. Yoruichi laughed, not bothered in the slightest.

"Lady Shihoin?" Soi Fon finally couldn't hold it back any longer. The cat-like Captain turned her amused gaze on the young girl who was part of the family that had served her own for years. "Why do you put up with her blatant disrespect?" she asked.

"Because she's fun to tease," Yoruichi shrugged as she stretched and lay down again. "And she's a very good Lieutenant," she added. Soi Fon sighed. She didn't believe that in the slightest. She was almost as bad as Kisuke.

* * *

' _Perhaps there is some truth to Captain Shihoin's words_ ,' Kirara opened her eyes and looked around the thick forest that towered over her. It blotted out the sky almost entirely, only leaving a small view of the sky as stars twinkled overhead brightly.

"Excuse me?" Kirara's voice was testy.

' _You have always been wound up by Captain Hirako, Kirara_ ,' she looked around to see a cloaked figure standing beside a tree several feet away. All that could be seen of the figure, were the glowing golden lights of his eyes. His voice was deep and soft. ' _Perhaps there is more to it than simple anger over what transpired so long ago_?' he suggested.

"Old man, don't start questioning my feelings as well. I get enough of that from everyone else," Kirara warned the spirit, who gave a small chuckle.

' _It does not bode well to dwell in denial_ ,' he hummed.

"And I imagine it would not bode well for you to dwell in the koi pond?" Kirara folded her arms as she growled at him.

' _I imagine not_ ,' the Spirit mused.

"Then stop suggesting that I have feelings for Hirako," Kirara hissed. The spirit remained silent, watching as Kirara wandered around the world that was entirely her own. It was silent, and a gentle wind blew, pushing the strands of hair that fell from Kirara's ponytail out of her face. "Hey, old man?"

' _I do respond to my name as well_ ,' there was a slight irritation in his voice that made Kirara smirk victoriously. She and the Spirit had been going back and forth in irritating one another for as long as Kirara had known him.

"How things are at the moment...it's a little too calm, don't you think?" she turned to another tree as he appeared by it.

' _I feel the same unease that you feel Kirara_ ,' he confirmed. ' _It could simply be nothing, but I believe it is the Calm before the Storm. Be on your guard_ ,' he warned, and ducked behind the tree he was beside.

"I hope I'm just being paranoid," Kirara murmured. "Thank you, Kokoro no Kage," she turned to look to her left, and the Spirit emerged from behind the tree her gaze rested on. He gave one short nod.

Kirara opened her eyes and sat up properly, stretching. Cool air blew through the room, much to her relief. The weather was only getting warmer, and it made Kirara more and more sleepy. Not that the cool air helped her stay awake, she mused as he looked down at the paperwork in front of her. She was halfway through, and had gotten bored. "Okay...maybe the Captain's right...I never get work finished in here," she yawned widely.

' _Perhaps it is time to change that? You are almost finished_ ,' Kokoro no Kage's voice echoed in her head.

"That is _true_..." Kirara nodded, before looking out the window. "But it's getting late, and I have to meet Natsuki soon," she commented. The only reply she got was a sigh. She looked over a couple more, before standing and stretching. "The rest shall be Future Me's problem," she decided.

' _One day you will realise that that logic is not wise_ ,' Kokoro no Kage sighed again. Kirara grinned. Unlikely.

* * *

"Kirara!" the Lieutenant looked up as she walked into her favourite bar, and was instantly greeted by Natsuki. The blonde's face was flushed red, and her eyes slightly unfocused as she rushed over, stumbling over her own feet before latching onto Kirara's arm.

"Couldn't wait till I was done?" Kirara chuckled, allowing herself to be pulled over to the table Natsuki had gotten them.

"Was Lisa's fault," Natsuki slurred, pointing accusingly to their fellow Lieutenant.

"I couldn't have stopped her even if I tried," Lisa shrugged, her own cheeks tinged pink.

"You know she's a lightweight," Kirara chuckled as she took a seat, managing to pry her arm free to pour herself a drink. "Well...I suppose I may as well play catchup," she grinned. Lisa's glasses flashed, and she held up a thumbs up as Kirara swigged the liquid in the cup.

"May we join you?" they looked up to see the Captains of Squads 3 and 7, along with the Lieutenant of Squad 7, standing behind Kirara.

"Of course, but you will have to pay the fee," Kirara smirked.

"Fee?" Rose frowned in confusion. Still new, he had not been drinking with Kirara.

"Don't worry," Love chuckled, patting the blond's back. "I've got this," he held up a bottle of sake. Kirara and Natsuki cheered as Lisa smirked in approval.

"Consider the fee paid. Take a seat," Kirara gestured, pouring them drinks.

"How's the arm?" Jin'emon asked Natsuki with a smirk. The Lieutenant of the Tenth Division replied by sticking out her tongue at him.

"I hope you're happy. I got lectured by the meaner of the Yamadas," Natsuki pouted, and hiccuped.

"Why did Kirara lecture you?" Love asked in a mock innocent voice.

"Hey! I will revoke the right for you to sit here," Kirara warned him, looking offended.

"Oh yes, the Lieutenant of Squad 4 is your brother, isn't he?" Rose smiled at the young woman.

"Unfortunately," the four Lieutenants chimed. Love chuckled. Almost everyone was lectured by Seinosuke if they ended up in the Squad 4 Barracks for healing more than once. Kirara smirked.

"How's Captaincy treating you, Captain Otoribashi?" she asked.

"Oh sure, he gets treated by polite Kirara," Love muttered, but looked amused.

"I've told you before, call me Rose," the Captain told her. Kirara grinned, taking another drink. "It's been...interesting," he said, and took a drink.

* * *

"And then she had the genius idea to take on half of Squad 11," Kirara laughed as Natsuki blushed. The others around the table laughed loudly at Kirara's story about Natsuki.

"Hey...at least finish the-" Natsuki hiccuped during her complaint. "Story! I took like all of them out!" she whined, and hiccuped again.

"I think you've had enough," Kirara smirked, moving the sake bottle out of her reach. Natsuki pouted.

"You're the worst," she declared. Kirara's smirk only grew, and she emptied her cup. When Natsuki suddenly smirked, Kirara paused, her eyes narrowing slightly. She didn't like it when Natsuki changed so quickly. It was never good. "How about we hear the story behind why Kirara was stuck on desk duty for a month?" she suggested. Everyone looked curious, and Kirara's eyes narrowed.

"You bitch," she growled, feeling her face growing even warmer, and not because of the sake.

"Serves you _right_ ," Natsuki sang with glee.

"Okay, this I gotta hear," Love grinned. Kirara groaned and put her face in her hands. Natsuki's smirk grew as the others grew more intrigued. A year ago, Kirara had suddenly ended up on desk duty, and had refused to talk about it.

"So you all know how Captain Shihoin _loves_ to send Kirara to the Squad 5 barracks, right?" Natsuki began.

"Why am I not surprised that the story starts this way?" Rose sighed in amusement. Kirara didn't lift her head, instead dropping lower to the table.

"Because they always do," Love muttered back.

"So Kirara is over at the Squad 5 Barracks, bringing Lieutenant Aizen some paperwork," Natsuki began.

"Please don't," Kirara whined, but was shushed by the others.

"And, shockingly enough, Captain Hirako was there as well, and _of course_ , the two start fighting," Natsuki giggled.

"Why is it every story about you starts with you arguing with Captain Hirako?" Jin'emon chuckled, looking to Kirara, who just lifted her head to glare feebly at the other Lieutenant.

"And, sure enough, he calls Kirara a Princess one too many times," Natsuki was giggling, barely able to contain her laughter. "Kirara just completely loses it and-"

"Can't we just leave it there?" Kirara groaned, but was just shushed again. Natsuki smirked triumphantly, as if to show Kirara what happened when she tried to cut her drunken best friend off from alcohol. Kirara just buried her face back in her hands.

"As I was saying, Kirara loses her temper, and the next thing you know, she kicks the desk over on top of Captain Hirako," Natsuki told everyone. There was a second of stunned silence, before loud laughter broke out. Kirara sighed as Lisa smirked and Natsuki giggled.

"Natsuki, at least finish the damn story if you're going to tell it," Kirara grumbled, reaching out and filling her cup with sake. "Yes, I kicked over Hirako's desk. But what happened _as I did_ is the most important part," she shook her head as everyone's laughter died down, and they watched her curiously.

"It really is," Natsuki nodded with a giggle.

"What happened?" Rose asked eagerly.

"So Hirako's lying on the ground under his table, there's still some choice words being thrown about, when who should walk in, but Captain Kuchiki himself," Kirara continued. There was a sympathetic hiss as everyone sucked in a breath. Out of all the Captains in the Gotei 13, there were very few who would actually react to Kirara and Shinji's fight, and Captain Ginrei Kuchiki was one of them.

"That's unfortunate," Love voiced what they were all thinking.

"Yeah," Kirara sighed. "I didn't think his lecture would ever stop, about behaving like the rank I am, and respecting the Captains, all that shit," she took another swig. "And then went to Captain Shihoin, who had to give me desk duty to get him off her case. Most boring month _ever_ ," she shook her head in disgust.

"You'd think that would have taught you," Jin'emon scoffed.

"Nothing teaches Kirara," Lisa shook her head. "She'll never change," she told the other Lieutenant.

"Thank god for that," Kirara yelped as Natsuki tackled her in a hug.

"Hey, I'm still mad at you for telling that story," the dark haired Shinigami frowned, pushing at Natsuki to get her off, but the other young woman wouldn't move. Kirara sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"You know," Lisa, who was the most composed of the drunken Shinigami, spoke up and earned everyone's attention. "Captain Hirako is the only one you fight with," she commented. Kirara frowned, not liking the direction that the conversation was going. Lisa's statement was one that Yoruichi often said herself.

"She's right," Rose nodded in agreement, a red flush across his normally pale features thanks to the large amount of sake that Love had provided him. "Why is that?" he asked. Kirara frowned, looking away.

"It's not important," she muttered, taking a gulp of her drink and wincing as it burned her throat.

"She won't say," Natsuki finally released her with a shake of her head. "I've been trying to find out for years," she pouted at Kirara, whose frown only intensified, and she focused on drinking instead.

"Are you in love with him?" Lisa's sudden question made Kirara spit out her sake all over Natsuki, who shrieked in disgust. Kirara coughed violently, struggling to get air into her lungs.

"Hell no!" she finally managed to get the words out as Natsuki patted her back.

"You sure? You two would be awfully cute together if you stopped fighting for five seconds," Rose commented lightly, a small smile on his face.

"You're disgusting," Kirara told him flatly as Love guffawed loudly. "We are not discussing this," Kirara said as Lisa opened her mouth to speak again.

"What was that phrase from the world of the living?" Rose wondered aloud. "Ah yes. 'The lady doth protest too much, methinks'," he quoted, making the others snort with laughter.

"And I think I will take Rose quoting nonsense from the living as my cue to leave," Kirara decided. She stood up, downing the last of the bottle of the sake as everyone else complained loudly. "Goodnight all," she turned and walked away with a light wave of her hand over her shoulder.

"I think we've upset her," Rose commented as he watched her leave.

"She'll be fine," Love waved it off easily.

"Yeah, she doesn't let that stuff get to her," Natsuki agreed with the other Captain. "It's just bad memories for her," she told Rose, who frowned, but nodded as he realised it was the general consensus.

Kirara sighed as she reached her home, getting inside and going straight into her small bedroom. Despite her higher position, she preferred the small apartment she owned, as she was very rarely actually there. It was cosy, and provided her with privacy and alone time, which she was very grateful for right at that moment. Stripping out of her uniform and switching to her sleeping clothes, Kirara just fell onto her futon and rolled over onto her back.

' _It is not wise to dwell on the past Kirara, I have told you before_ ,' Kirara sighed as the male voice echoed in her mind. She glanced to the corner, where her long bladed Zanpakuto rested. ' _Especially if you are telling the truth and you do not possess feelings for him_ ,' Kokoro no Kage continued.

"I'm too drunk for this right now," Kirara told her Zanpakuto Spirit. "Leave me alone," she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

' _It is alright to guard your heart, Kirara, but do not shut yourself off completely. You will regret it_ ,' Kokoro no Kage warned, but Kirara didn't reply.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think so far!  
**

 **Please review!**


	3. Dwelling on the Past

Chapter 3: Dwelling on the Past

Kirara lay on the couch of her office, staring at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes, the Lieutenant of Squad 2 was considering her life choices.

"Note to self. Sake is evil. Past Kirara is evil," she mumbled, rolling onto her side and curled up in a ball as she closed her eyes, trying to hide from the bright light.

' _You have only yourself to blame for your current state_ ,' Kokoro no Kage told her firmly.

"Stop shouting at me," Kirara mumbled weakly, and heard a heavy sigh in response. She never knew a Zanpakuto Spirit could be so exasperated. "The Captain _had_ to leave me a bunch of paperwork today, didn't she?" she whined to herself. When Kirara had finally managed to get to work – ignoring the glower from Soi Fon – she had been horrified to find that Yoruichi was going on a mission, and had left her a stack of paperwork. She had a large suspicion that the noble had been waiting for a mission to come up to dump her duties on the hungover Lieutenant.

' _Perhaps you should not drink as much when you go out_?' the Zanpakuto suggested.

"The last thing I need is for you to be all Mr Hindsight, old man," Kirara groaned, and heard the low ' _hmm_ ' that was the displeased noise that the spirit of her Zanpakuto made often when she called him an old man, or just when she was hungover or in a bad mood.

' _You know Kirara, if you started working now, instead of complaining, you would get most, if not all of it done by the time Captain Shihoin returned_ ,' Kokoro no Kage spoke again. Kirara pushed herself up enough to peer over to her desk, where the stack stood. She pulled a face, and lay back down carefully so not to aggravate her hangover.

"I could do that...or I could take a nap instead," she considered.

' _You avoid paperwork as much as you dwell on the past Kirara_ ,' she frowned at the quiet comment.

"I don't dwell on the past. You're getting as bad as the Captain. Drop it, Kokoro no Kage," Kirara warned irritably. He just hummed in response in his usual irritated way. "The past is the past...and it's his fault," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _The clash of metal meeting metal echoed through the air as the class practised Zanjutsu. Those who had not yet gained their Zanpakuto used the ones provided, and mastered their sword-fighting skills that they had honed over six years._

 _"_ _Oi, Yamada," Kirara glanced over her shoulder to her Sensei, who was standing nearby, his arms folded. "Do you feel like getting in some practise today? Or are you going to talk through another class?" he asked her, and she turned to him properly, flashing a smile at the teacher._

 _"_ _I wouldn't mind either option Sensei," she grinned, but left the three young men she had been speaking with, and brushed off her white and red uniform as her teacher rolled his eyes. "But I suppose I can practise," she decided._

 _"_ _Just because you're one of my best students doesn't mean you can slack off Yamada. Or you, Hirako," the Zanjutsu Sensei called over to the sleeping student who was sprawled in the grass. He woke with a snort, and rolled over to scowl at him. "Spar against Yamada," he instructed as he sighed and got up, running his hand through his blond hair._

 _"_ _If ya insist," Shinji walked over to where Kirara was standing, looking a little amused. While the two were some of the only ones who had learned the names of their Zanpakuto and had been in the same classes for most of their time in the Academy, they had rarely spoken, except to swap barbs while sparring._

 _"_ _I wonder Hirako, do you actually sleep at night, or do you wait until you're here?" Kirara asked as she drew her Zanpakuto and pointed it at him._

 _"_ _And I wonder if ya actually know how to use that, considering ya just flirt instead of actually practisin'," Shinji replied as he wrapped his long fingers around the handle of his blade and tensed, leaning forwards. After a moment, Kirara seemed to flicker out of sight, and Shinji raised his blade to block hers as it came very close to his face._

 _"_ _Careful there Hirako, you don't want to lose your pretty hair, do you?" Kirara taunted as she jumped back._

 _"Sounds like you're jealous Yamada, do you like my hair better than yours?" Shinji asked as he lowered his blade a little. Kirara laughed under her breath, still pointing her Zanpakuto at him._

 _"_ _Would you two stop insulting each other and just practise already?" their Sensei groaned, putting a hand to his face as Shinji moved this time, going on the offensive._

* * *

Kirara was snapped from her dream as she became aware of someone in her office. She didn't move, nor did she open her eyes, but her irritation grew as she recognised the faint reiatsu they gave off naturally.

"Hirako, what the hell are you doing in my office?" she demanded, attempting to sound cold, but she just sounded sleepy instead.

"Y'know, Yamada, you almost looked cute when you were asleep, even if you were drooling," Kirara's eyes opened immediately and she sat up, rubbing at her mouth. Her hand came away dry, and she glared up at the smirking Captain.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing in my office?" she asked as her hangover reminded her of its presence, and she put a hand to her head. She got to her feet, trying to hide the wave of dizziness that she was punished with for moving.

"I was looking for Captain Shihoin," Shinji shrugged as he watched her move around the sofa, putting distance between them. "Instead, I found you sleeping off a nasty hangover," he smirked. Kirara frowned, trying to fight off her blushing.

"She rarely comes to my office Hirako, and anyway, she's off on a mission," she told him, leaning against her desk as she folded her arms. Her body language was becoming more defensive as she slowly woke up. "You can leave a message for her with one of the Messenger Corp," Kirara then told him snidely.

"Yeah yeah," Shinji rolled his eyes. "I won't bother with leaving it with Princess Passive Aggressive," he moved his head to avoid the cup that flew past.

"I swear to god Hirako, stop calling me that," Kirara growled, but winced as it hurt her head.

"I'll stop when you stop acting like a stuck up-" before the blond Captain could finish his sentence, something slammed into him, and he went flying across the room with a loud shriek. Kirara barely dodged before he slammed into the wall. Kirara glanced to the doorway, and a grin made its way onto her face as she saw the Lieutenant of Squad 12 standing there with her foot raised and an unimpressed look on her face. "Who the hell-" Shinji immediately stopped when he saw the look on Hiyori's face.

"Hiyori, what brings you here?" Kirara smiled to the short blonde.

"Lieutenant's meeting," Hiyori replied as she stopped glaring at Shinji to look to Kirara. The dark haired young woman groaned loudly. "And yes, it's mandatory. Come on," Hiyori told her as Kirara went to speak again.

"Fine...but I'm going to fall asleep," she warned.

"I don't give a rat's ass, I was just told to bring you here by your whiny brother," Hiyori shrugged. Kirara grinned again, before glancing over her shoulder.

"Hirako, get out of my office. And I swear, if there's a dent in that wall, you're paying for it," she threatened, before walking out with Hiyori.

"But she's the one-urgh!" the Captain groaned when he realised they were already gone.

* * *

"Hollow sightings have been reported on the outskirts of the Rukon District," Lieutenant Sasakibe of Squad 1 read out the reportings that were to be discussed by the Lieutenants. He didn't look up when he heard a giggle from the Lieutenant of Squad 11, who was standing beside Kirara. She stood with her arms folded, and her head leaning forwards as she slept on, despite standing up.

"You know, it's almost impressive that she does that standing up," Sojun Kuchiki of Squad 6 commented with an amused smile as he noticed.

"Years of practice at this point," Jin'emon grinned. Hearing Lieutenant Sasakibe clear his throat, they fell silent again, listening to him and trying not to laugh at Kirara.

"Oi, Kirara," she was jolted awake by a loud hiss as the Squad 1 Lieutenant finally finished. Kirara opened her eyes and looked up sleepily at her brother, who was frowning at her. "If you're quite done sleeping, maybe you could join in on our meeting?" the Squad 4 Lieutenant asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What if I'm not quite done sleeping?" Kirara yawned, and heard a couple of snickers from the other Lieutenants. Seinosuke glared at them. When she saw his frown deepen, Kirara grinned. "Relax little bro, I'm listening," she told him. He rolled his eyes, and walked over to the front of the room to begin reading out his own report.

"If your brother doesn't make this quick, I may puke on him," Natsuki warned, just as hungover as her best friend. Kirara's blue gaze moved to her, and her own grin widened. Her curly hair stuck up, looking as if she had just rolled out of bed, and her brown eyes were bloodshot.

"Me too," Jin'emon muttered.

"Why am I here?" Lisa mumbled, adjusting her glasses.

"This is the worst," Natsuki whined quietly, putting her hands to her face. Kirara was attempting to listen to Seinosuke's droning, but her head felt like it had been filled with ants. Her eyelids were growing heavier by the moment. The Squad 4 Lieutenant shot at glare at the four, hearing their whispers, but as soon as he looked away, Kirara's eyes closed again.

"Oh dear," Sojun sighed as he noticed the sleeping Lieutenant. Some snickered, and others rolled their eyes, all of them used to Kirara's antics.

* * *

"Captain Hirako was in your office?" Natsuki repeated what Kirara had said as they lay in the grass in the sun of the Squad 2 barracks. They both wore sunglasses, blocking out as much sun as possible from their eyes. "Why? To watch you sleep?" she asked with a giggle.

"I've already threatened to leave Kokoro no Kage in the Koi Pond in Squad 6, I will do exactly the same to you," Kirara warned irritably.

"Urgh, you know I hate Koi," Natsuki shuddered.

"He was looking for my Captain. Typical that it's the one day she's away," Kirara sighed, her headache still pounding away.

"So you really don't like Captain Hirako?" Natsuki asked curiously as she slowly sat up to look at Kirara.

"Natsuki..." Kirara growled in response.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Natsuki held up her hands in defence, smiling softly. "It's odd, you get on with pretty much everyone, except Captain Hirako," Natsuki grinned. "You're even friends with Lieutenant Sarugaki, and she hates Squad 2. And people in general," she giggled, but winced as it hurt. Kirara sighed heavily, and rolled onto her side.

"I have my reasons," her voice was quiet. She jumped when Natsuki suddenly lay down beside her, wrapping her arms around her. "Hey, get off me," Kirara struggled weakly.

"Nope," Natsuki smiled back. Kirara sighed, but relaxed, closing her eyes to get some sleep. Natsuki watched her for another moment, wondering just what had created such animosity between the two that would make her best friend so closed off about it.

* * *

After her nap, which lasted much longer than she initially intended, Kirara was starving. She had said goodbye to Natsuki, who had gone to collect some reports for her Captain, who was once again skipped out on his paperwork, and was now heading home to eat.

"Ah, Lieutenant Yamada," she stopped and looked up to see Captain Ukitake walking towards her with a smile.

"Captain Ukitake," Kirara smiled, and bowed respectfully to the white haired man.

"It's been a while, how are you?" he asked as she straightened up. "Still creating mischief?" there was a teasing gleam in his eyes as Kirara grinned back.

"Captain, I am offended by your words. I am very well behaved," she told him, trying to sound offended, but she giggled while saying it.

"Of course. How is Squad 2 doing?" Ukitake asked with his kind smile. Kirara liked Ukitake, while he was usually quite serious, he was always very friendly and spoke to everyone, asking how they were and how their Squad was doing. Kirara could understand why half the Seireitei had some semblance of a crush on him.

'Does that hold for you, then?' Kokoro no Kage asked, hearing her thoughts. Kirara resisted rolling her eyes.

"Of course not. He's cute, but I'm not interested," Kirara retorted.

"Busy, as always. Captain Shihoin is off on another mission so I'm holding up the fort," Kirara explained as she snapped back to attention. "How have you been? I heard from Captain Kyoraku that you haven't been well?" Kirara asked as she tilted her head.

"Just a small cold, Captain Unohana insisted I spent a few nights in the Squad 4 barracks," Ukitake shrugged, trying to brush it off, but Kirara knew it was only because he didn't like making a fuss.

"Good to hear you're feeling better now," Kirara told him, and her grin returned. "I've missed seeing you and Captain Kyoraku on night's out," she said, making the white haired Captain chuckle.

"I'm sure you have, but I doubt it's impacted your enjoyment of drinking," Kirara blushed slightly at his teasing.

"Was it a good night last night?" he smiled knowingly, and Kirara's blush grew.

"It always is, but can always be improved," she smiled back. "I hope next time we'll see you and Captain Kyoraku too," she winked, moving around him. Ukitake chuckled. Kirara's flirting always amused him, as he knew that it was in good humour. She was playful and frequently teased both him and Kyoraku, while still maintaining a level of respect in her attitude towards them.

"Perhaps you will," he nodded, turning to glance over his shoulder at her. Kirara laughed, and walked on as her stomach began to growl again impatiently.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think so far, reviews are really appreciated and help me make this as good as I can!**


	4. Back To Work

Chapter 4: Back To Work

Kirara felt considerably better as she made her way through the district of the Seireitei that was designated to the lesser noble families, a few days later. Humming to herself, Kirara was aware that those out during the hot midday sun were watching her with raised eyebrows. Not because of her Shinigami status, but because she was once again barefoot.

"This weather is something else," she mused as she stopped in some shade to take a break for the sun that beat down overhead, slowly cooking her in her black robes. "Kinda wish I had an ice-based Zanpakuto right now to help me cool down," she smirked.

' _If wishes were horses, beggars would ride_ ,' Kokoro no Kage replied testily. Kirara's smirk grew. She loved when he got irritated, which usually happened when she commented on his abilities. ' _Your abilities are those that best suit you, Kirara_ ,' he told her.

"I know, I know," Kirara chuckled as she began to walk again, aiming for the exit that would take her to her desired location; the Rukongai. "I'm just teasing you old man," she grinned, and heard him hum in irritation.

' _Perhaps next time you deem an opponent worthy enough for you to unseal me, I will not perform how you want me to_ ,' he commented.

"Oh, are you threatening me, old man?" Kirara laughed aloud, glancing to her Zanpakuto, which stuck out over her shoulder.

' _Be it a threat or a cautionary warning, take it whichever way you like_ ,' Kokoro no Kage commented. Kirara giggled at his nonchalance. While they bickered frequently, Kirara did love her Zanpakuto, and his attitude always amused her.

She snapped back to attention when several children ran past, laughing and playing happily. Kirara smiled softly as she stopped, watching them. It had been a long time since she had been that carefree. She missed it. When one of the boys tripped and fell in front of her, Kirara blinked, ad crouched in front of him. His friends froze, staring at her as if they'd only just noticed her.

"Are you hurt?" Kirara asked gently as the boy pushed himself up slowly. He had short blonde hair, and wore white and blue robes made finely enough for Kirara to know he was a noble, at least of a lesser family.

"No, I'm fine, I-" he stopped speaking as he looked up, and his eyes grew wide in alarm. "You're a Shinigami!" he realised after a moment of shock. He looked amazed while his friends still looked scared. Kirara gave a small laugh of amusement and nodded in confirmation, before helping the young boy to stand. When he straightened up, he stood at the same height as Kirara when she was crouched, putting them at eye-level.

"I am," she nodded, still smiling. "Does that scare you?" Kirara asked with a tilt of her head. Many feared the Shinigami, even those in the Seireitei. She glanced to the boy's friends, who watched, frightened as their friend stood in front of her.

"Of course not!" the boy shook his head furiously. He seemed worried that she would think so. Kirara's smile widened in her amusement. "I think it's great! I want to be a Shinigami too!" he admitted, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Oh? That's great!" Kirara laughed, though not unkindly. She reached out with her power, and immediately detected the presence of Reiatsu from the boy; untrained and carelessly spilling from him, just like most before they entered the Academy and learned to control their power. Kirara had to admit, she was impressed with the level of raw power she could sense. It was impressive, even though he was young.

When her attention moved from the boy to his friends, they stiffened, ready to run at a moment's notice. The only reason they hadn't already, was because their friend didn't seem scared in the slightest. Kirara searched for the presence of Reiatsu from them, but detected next to nothing from them. "Just do me a favour, if you do join the Gotei 13?" the boy blinked, his smile falling. "Don't join Squad 5. They're awful," she told him in a stage whisper. In a corner of her mind, she heard Kokoro no Kage hum again. He began to laugh loudly at her words, delighted that she was talking to him like an equal.

"Sure," he giggled. "What Squad are you in?" Kirara chuckled, liking his curiosity. A lot of the children in the Seireitei were either terrified by Shinigami, or very wary. She always liked talking to the children who liked the idea of becoming Shinigami, even if it was a dangerous job. It was nice to see where the future of the Gotei 13 lay.

"I'm in the 2nd Division," at her admittance, the boy's eyes grew wide, not that Kirara blamed him. Squad 2 was directly associated with the Onmitsukido since Yoruichi had merged the two, and many took one look at her Lieutenant's badge and took off. Many hated or feared the Onmitsukido, and now as such, feared Squad 2. The moment she mentioned it, the other kids stepped back, growing even more wary. Kirara had to admit, she was amazed that they hadn't run off yet. "But, don't forget. It doesn't matter which Squad you join. All of them are worth your loyalty. Except Squad 5," she added with a wink, and his laughter returned.

"So how come you're not wearing anything on your feet?" he asked curiously. Kirara looked down, as if she had forgotten that she was once again barefoot. She heard Kokoro no Kage hum; his trademark unimpressed noise to show his disapproval. And Kirara's refusal to wear shoes most of the time was one thing that had always annoyed him.

"It makes it easier to keep quiet," Kirara explained, before her grin widened. "Though it's mainly to annoy the Captains and my Zanpakuto. He's a little stuffy," she winked. The boy giggled in delight.

"Izuru!" the two looked around quickly as a woman marched towards him. She looked embarrassed, her gaze darting between Kirara and the boy. "Are you bothering this poor lady?" she scolded as the other boys rushed over to her fearfully. "I told you to remain within the compound," the blond boy went red and lowered his head, apologising. "I'm very sorry for him," the woman turned to Kirara.

"You don't need to apologise," Kirara smiled as she straightened up. Izuru looked up at her as she smiled to his aunt, and his mouth fell open as he noticed the Lieutenant's badge tied to her bare arm. "He didn't do anything to annoy me," she said, and smiled down at Izuru, reaching out and ruffling his hair so it fell into his eyes. "But I should probably move on. I actually have work to do, and I should probably get it done before I get into trouble," she grinned. "I look forward to the day you join the Gotei 13," she told him. He smiled widely, and she started walking, glancing back to see him being scolded again for interrupting a Lieutenant's work.

' _You have quite the soft spot for children_ ,' Kokoro no Kage commented as she walked along, still smiling slightly.

"You have a problem with that, old man?" Kirara replied in a still amused tone.

' _I have more of a problem with you calling me Old Man, than I do of you having a soft spot for children_ ,' the Spirit replied shortly. ' _It is just amusing, considering your station_ ,' he commented.

"You have a weird sense of humour," Kirara muttered, and started to hum again.

* * *

Kirara received wary stares as she continued on her way, but not for the same reason as before. Here, in the 67thdistrict, the lack of shoes weren't the odd thing, but her Shinigami status. Here, she was treated with hostility and wariness by those who dwelt there.

"I really hate this place," Kirara muttered as she watched one woman out of the corner of her eye, who grabbed two children and pulled them inside, out of sight of Kirara.

"Onmitsukidoscum," one man spat at her feet, narrowly missing them. Kirara stopped, and levelled a glare at him that made his hostile look fade instantly, replaced with one of fear. Without a word, Kirara continued on to her destination; a small bar hidden out of sight.

Entering the bar, the rowdy customers quietened down, some leaving abruptly as Kirara walked over to the bar. Others continued to drink, just shooting her wary looks. Kirara just smiled back pleasantly as she took a seat on one of the stools and leaned on the bar. The barman, an older man with dark brown spiky hair lined with grey and even darker eyes, frowned as he saw her sit down.

"You are causing me some serious damage, chasing away my customers," he complained, but despite the complaints, he set down a glass in front of her. Kirara smiled brightly at him in response as he poured her a drink. He towered over her at 6'7, and was raising a dark eyebrow at her.

"It's lovely to see you too, Kuroro," Kirara told him pleasantly despite his gruff voice. "Besides, you know I also reimburse you," she pulled an envelope from her robes and dropped it onto the bar, before taking a swig of the sake he poured her.

"Yeah yeah. You're just lucky you're cute Yamada," he rolled his eyes, slipping the envelope into his shirt.

"You're such a charmer. Helps that you're not bad on the eyes either" Kirara giggled, winking at him and not looking around as someone slumped up against the bar to her side. She could smell the beer and smoke from his clothes, which made her stomach churn.

"Being a flirt won't let you come back here before a year is up," Kuroro replied, but grinned over his shoulder at the woman who showed up every now and again to collect information. He poured another drink for the man who was frowning at Kirara, and as soon as he staggered away, Kuroro turned his back on Kirara as she took another drink. "So what can I help you with today?" Kuroro asked.

"Just the usual. I've heard about a lot on unrest going on in this district. One of my guys was attacked last month when gathering intel," Kirara sighed, shaking her head as she looked down at her drink. "I need to know if you've heard anything," she requested. Kuroro's expression was equally grim as he nodded, cleaning a glass with a rag as he turned away.

"Couple of nights ago, a group of Shinigami came in, talking a lot of shit," Kuroro told her. "A lot of talk against Head Captain Yamamoto, and even more against Central 46," Kirara swore under her breath at his words. "There were about 5 of them in, got pretty hammered before I kicked them out," Kuroro told her. Kirara ran a hand through her hair, making some fall from her long ponytail. It was always a pain in the ass when it was Shinigami causing unrest, but even then, she wouldn't go easy on them. Especially not since one of her men had been hurt because of them.

"I guess it was getting too quiet around here. Deserters are a pain in my ass. You get anything from them that might help me narrow down who they are?" Kirara looked back up at Kuroro.

"Not much, but they definitely weren't seated officers. Though, one did mention that he'd recently learned the name of his Zanpakuto," Kuroro remembered. Kirara swore again. Just what she needed, someone with a Shikai causing problems for the Soul Society.

"Thanks for the help. I'll let Kisuke know. The Detention Unit will probably want to know about this," Kirara finished her glass, and set it down with a thud. "Thanks for the information Kuroro," she smiled at him. The man just rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I owe you, so it's only fair," he told her. Kirara shrugged.

"Just be careful, okay?" she asked, and he snorted. The Zanpakuto that lay hidden under the bar by Kuroro put Kirara at ease. If there was one person nobody wanted to cross, it was the barman who had once been part of Squad 1 before retiring after an excursion to Hueco Mundo had gone badly wrong, leaving him with a leg that barely worked. Even then, he was still a fierce and powerful fighter. "Thanks for the help Kuroro. I'll see you in a year," Kirara chuckled as she got to her feet and walked out.

"And not a minute sooner!" Kuroro shouted after her. Kirara just laughed back, glancing around and winking at him before disappearing out the door. "Damn kid," Kuroro shook his head, but as he turned away to lift her glass, he was smiling.

* * *

"What's this?" Yoruichi opened one eye as a small folder was dropped in front of her. Stretching, she sat up as Kirara took a seat opposite her, looking tired. "Long day?" Yoruichi chuckled as she lifted the folder.

"I don't know why I keep going out to the farther districts. It's tiring and they hate me," Kirara fell back with a yawn.

"Then why not send someone else there?" Yoruichi asked with a smile. "Why go there in the first place?" she asked.

"One of my men, Satoru Nanase, was attacked there, remember?" Kirara rolled onto her side to look at Yoruichi. "And Kuroro only talks to me," she added. Yoruichi chuckled, nodding in agreement, before starting to read the file that Kirara had given her. Kirara closed her eyes, relaxing on the floor as she waited for the Captain to read it.

"Well well," she opened her eyes a few minutes to see Yoruichi smirking, her golden eyes gleaming as she looked up from the file. "Who knew you had a soft spot for children?" she asked teasingly. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Why is that such a shock to everyone?" she asked irritably. Yoruichi chuckled.

"Well it seems you've gotten attached to at least this boy. A recommendation for the Academy...it's impressive," Yoruichi held up the file, and a figure flickered into view. He took the file from Yoruichi, and disappeared without a word. "I'll pass it on. You know, if he's impressed you, then he'd probably get into the Academy by himself," Yoruichi pointed out.

"Yeah well, I want to make sure he does, when he's old enough," Kirara shrugged. "You don't meet a lot of kids like that. Those from noble houses are usually..." Kirara looked to Yoruichi and smirked. "Stuck up," she finished. The Captain raised an eyebrow, but took it in good humour. "And those from the Rukongai are usually guarded, depending on the district," Kirara added.

"You're probably right," Yoruichi fell back down across her seat again, and got comfortable. "Did you get any information from Kuroro?" she asked suddenly, and Kirara looked up at her again.

"Yeah...some Shinigami were in talking about the Head Captain and Central 46. I've got people looking into it, and I've sent what information I have to Kisuke," Kirara told her. Yoruichi nodded in approval, and they both looked up as someone else approached.

"You two are almost as bad as my Captain," Natsuki giggled as she saw the two lying on the ground. With Yoruichi sprawled across her seat, and Kirara lying on her side on the floor beside her, they didn't look like the Captain and Lieutenant they were. Of course, the two were probably the least caring about sticking to the expectations of how they were to act.

"Lieutenant Hamasaki," Yoruichi greeted with a lazy smile as Kirara sat up. "What brings you here?" she asked as Natsuki bowed respectfully to her.

"I've been looking for Kirara all day," Natsuki pouted to Kirara, who shrugged.

"I've been working. I was in the Rukongai all day. Why?" she asked, and yelped as Natsuki suddenly grabbed her and yanked her to her feet.

"Come on!" she began to pull her, but Kirara struggled.

"Where?" the Lieutenant asked, baffled as Natsuki huffed impatiently.

"We're going to the hot springs, duh!" the blonde woman rolled her eyes, and gave another tug on Kirara's arm. "Now come on! I've been looking forward to this!" she whined. Kirara couldn't help but chuckle at her best friend's childish attitude.

"Alright, alright, let's go," she nodded, and Natsuki cheered.

"Hot springs, eh?" they looked around at Yoruichi, who got to her feet. She stretched loudly, before grinning. "Sounds good to me. I could do with a good soak. Soi Fon, come on," she glanced to the girl who was still kneeling. The girl in question jolted.

"What? Me? But I-"

"Oh come on," Yoruichi interrupted her with a roll of her eyes. "They won't wait forever," she told the girl, who slowly got to her feet, her face going red as she followed the three.

"Yay!" Natsuki cheered brightly. "Captain Hikifune, and Lieutenants Yadomaru and Sarugaki are coming too!" she told them with a wide smile. Kirara smiled at the idea of going to the hot springs. It had been a while, and she could do with the soak. Plus, the idea of going in a group, sounded like fun to her.


	5. Off to the Hot Springs

Chapter 5: Off to the Hot Springs

"Hot springs!" Natsuki sang as she bounced towards the hot springs excitedly. "Finally going to the hot springs again!" she cheered, laughing loudly. Hiyori rolled her amber eyes as she watched the taller Lieutenant behave like a child. Kirara smiled as she watched, excited to be at the hot springs too, especially after a long day of wandering through the Rukongai looking for information. However, she hid it a great deal better than Natsuki.

"How old are you again?" Soi Fon muttered, not leaving Yoruichi's side. The Captain, whose hair was a much darker purple than the other Captain, barely reacted, used to Soi Fon's unwavering worship.

"It's rude to ask a lady that!" Natsuki whirled around to glare at Soi Fon. She planted her hands on her hips, looking insulted. "You should be more excited to have time to relax like this," she scolded Soi Fon. The girl just scowled back at her.

"Relax Natsuki," Kirara chuckled as she walked past her best friend. She ruffled her hair as she passed, which was a strange sight considering Natsuki was taller than her. As they all walked past, Natsuki turned and followed them, resuming her excited bouncing as her anger faded and her joy returned.

Soi Fon watched her, baffled that she too was a Lieutenant. She wondered it about a lot of the higher ups. Kirara was disrespectful, Natsuki was childish, Lisa was like a lecherous man in a pretty female's body, and Hiyori...Hiyori had anger issues. Soi Fon shook her head. She'd never understand why Yoruichi trusted Kirara so much.

"You're buying the first bottle after this," Lisa told Natsuki, who shrugged.

"Oh, we're going drinking after this?" Kirara grinned.

"I'm out," Hiyori muttered, shaking her head. Soi Fon's scowl intensified at the idea of them drinking.

"I have to leave early tomorrow, so I can't," Yoruichi shook her head.

"And I have rather important work I need to finish," Kirio shrugged.

"Your loss," Kirara sang, rubbing her hands together as she looked forward to drinking after.

"I've been looking forward to this all week, however," Kirio exclaimed happily as she walked alongside her Lieutenant. When Natsuki had invited the pair while delivering paperwork, the Squad 12 Captain had been quick to accept the offer, much to Hiyori's chagrin.

"Me too," Natsuki smiled widely. "And the drinking afterwards," she added. Kirara cheered.

"Ridiculous," Soi Fon muttered under her breath. They walked into the changing room of the hot springs, with Natsuki still bouncing as she began to strip down. She tied up her long blonde hair into a bun, out of the way as she pulled off her sandals and obi. Kirara hummed lightly as she let her skirt drop to the ground, before untying her badge from her arm.

"Come on Soi Fon, don't be such a prude," Yoruichi scolded as she tossed her haori away carelessly – just like Kirio – and noticed that Soi Fon hadn't started stripping down.

"Yeah, just think about stripping down for Kisuke, you'll have no problem," Kirara teased, and winked. Both she and Yoruichi burst out laughing as Soi Fon went bright red.

"I don't like that lazy idiot!" she yelled out, disgusted as the others looked at her curiously.

"You like Urahara?" Lisa raised an eyebrow as she undid her braids, staring at the girl as if studying her. "Huh. Didn't think he was your type," she turned away and pulled off her glasses as Soi Fon's blushing grew.

"He's not! I don't!" Soi Fon cried. Kirara and Yoruichi were still howling with laughter.

"Take it easy Soi Fon," Kirara giggled as she managed to calm her laughter down. "We're at a hot spring, so relax," she chuckled as she shed her own kosode. She suddenly squealed, however, as Natsuki shot up behind her and grabbed her chest. "I've told you to stop doing that!" she swatted at her, clutching at her chest, which was barely concealed by her orange bra.

"I don't blame her," Kirara found herself blushing as Kirio spoke up.

"Me neither," Lisa nodded, and gave her a thumbs up. "You're pretty well endowed," she commented. Kirara went even redder, and slapped a hand to her face. She grumbled to herself as she continued to strip down, trying to ignore the others. It wasn't as if she was the biggest there. It seemed to be a toss-up between Kirio and Yoruichi, both of whom were curvy women.

"She covers it up well," Natsuki giggled.

"Oh shut up," Kirara rolled her eyes and turned away, revealing a long, thick scar down her back.

"Whoa," Hiyori's eyes grew wide as she saw it. "That's huge!" she exclaimed.

"How did you get that?" Kirio asked her curiously. Kirara glanced at her, her embarrassment changing to something else.

 _"We're dead, we're dead!" the girl with pale brown hair, wearing the red and white Academy uniform, wailed, before another figure leapt in the way and slashed the Hollow's arm, knocking it away from the screaming girl._

 _"Everyone get up and run for it!" Kirara yelled at them._

 _"Hideo's hurt!" the girl wailed._

 _"Then_ help _him!" Kirara shouted, dodging the Hollow's attack and slashing down._

"Oh...it was a long time ago," Kirara shrugged as she snapped back to the present. "Hollow got me," she muttered.

"A Hollow did?" Natsuki asked, surprised. "But you've always been so fast. When did it happen?" she asked curiously. Kirara's expression grew darker.

"It's not important," she sighed, before shaking her head. "Come on, hot springs, remember?" Kirara grinned widely, and Natsuki cheered loudly. Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow, watching her curiously.

* * *

Sinking into the water slowly, Kirara let out a delighted moan as the heat hit her and slowly began to relax her tense muscles.

"Natsuki, you rarely have good ideas, but this was one of them," she told Natsuki as she closed her eyes and got comfortable.

Only to let out a loud squeal suddenly. She shoved Natsuki back, clutching at her chest as Natsuki slipped back into the water with a quiet splash.

"It's a good thing we're the only ones here," Hiyori muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"No wonder everyone calls you a Princess," Yoruichi laughed. "You're so uptight sometimes," she teased as Kirara went red. She lowered her arm and sighed.

"She just does it so damn suddenly. It takes me by surprise," Kirara complained. "And hey, it's only natural to react like that when you get groped!" she added with a frown. Natsuki pouted as she sat down again. "Do it again, and I'll keep you under the water," Kirara warned.

"I can't help it!" Natsuki whined as her pouting grew. "They're just so squishy!" she reached out her hands, but Kirara raised an eyebrow, and she let her hands disappear back under the water. Kirara sighed, and leaned back as she closed her eyes and relaxed again. "I'm so jealous...you, Lieutenant Yadomaru, Captain Shihoin and Captain Hikifune all have such big boobs," Natsuki looked down at her own chest, which was considerably smaller than the the four well-endowed women. "Don't you ever feel that way?" she glanced to Soi Fon and Hiyori.

"Well...I guess," Hiyori shrugged, folding her arms. "But I don't go round grabbing people's boobs. That's weird," she told Natsuki, who pouted again. Soi Fon just shrugged, doing her best to cover her chest.

"Not people! Just Kirara," Natsuki shook her head, stressing her words as if it were vital Hiyori understood.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Kirara asked irritably.

" _Yeah, Hirako here has a nosebleed from all the squealing and talk about breasts_ ," Captain Aikawa's deep laughing echoed over the wall that divided the women's springs from the men's. There was a loud splash, followed by cursing as Shinji snapped at Love.

"Oh...great," Kirara growled, putting a hand to her face as she sighed. "Just when I thought this visit was going to be relaxing," she grumbled. Yoruichi's smirk widened, and she nudged Natsuki, who looked up at her with a frown, before seeing the mischief in the Captain's eyes. Glancing to the wall, Natsuki suddenly leapt on Kirara again, groping her boobs. Kirara squealed again, slipping back under the water with a loud splash and pulling Natsuki under with her, as Yoruichi and Kirio burst out laughing.

* * *

The waitress nervously eyed up the table of high ranking Shinigami, before setting down the multiple bottles of sake they had ordered. A large plate of sushi was then placed between them, and the group began to load up their plates. Yoruichi's golden eyes gleamed as she lifted as much fish as possible. Kirara's stomach growled loudly, and she didn't wait for the others before she began to stuff her face. Natsuki rolled her eyes at the sight.

"You're never going to attract a man with the way you eat, Kirara," she chided impatiently, watching Kirara shovelling sushi into her mouth.

"Oh no," Kirara spoke sarcastically through a mouthful of food. She then swallowed what was in her mouth, looking expressionless. "Whatever shall I do. All I've ever wanted is a man who judges me for my eating habits. My parents will be devastated. My mother will never stop crying. My father shall be so angry," she said in a completely monotone voice. Hiyori smirked from beside her, eating her food with as much elegance as Kirara. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about that shit?" Hiyori asked through a mouthful of food.

"She's right," Kirio smiled as she took a sip of sake from her cup. "You two need to work on your table manners," Hiyori frowned as she was brought into it. She glanced to Kirara, and the pair just shrugged. "How else are you going to attract men someday?" she teased, tossing her purple hair over her shoulder.

"I'll worry about that when I'm actually interested in attracting a man," Hiyori muttered, biting into an onigiri roughly.

"Hear hear," Kirara raised her cup and downed the contents. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Besides, Kirara already has a man interested in her," Yoruichi spoke up with a smirk. Everyone looked at her, and Kirara frowned.

"I do?" she asked, confused. Yoruichi smirked widely, and Kirara's confusion died. "Oh god, don't start that again," she groaned.

"But it's so obvious that you and Hirako love each other," Yoruichi began to laugh, leaning back as Kirara glared at her Captain. Natsuki began to laugh as well, earning a dark glare from her best friend.

"I have to agree with Captain Shihoin," Lisa nodded. Kirio was laughing lightly as well.

"The day it's true, is the day I run myself through with my Zanpakuto," Kirara told them flatly, shuddering at the thought. Kokoro no Kage hummed in the back of her mind, and she shoved him out, not in the mood to deal with him either.

"Well it would explain why you two are always arguing," Kirio smiled. "Sometimes I can hear you two arguing from my own barracks," she chuckled.

"You're exaggerating," Kirara rolled her eyes, pouring herself another drink.

"You'd be surprised," Hiyori muttered. Natsuki had fallen over laughing, her arms around her stomach as tears ran from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh Kirara, what is the harm in admitting it?" Yoruichi leaned on the table, amused as she watched Kirara. "Argue it all you want, but it doesn't change anything," she told her. Kirara rolled her eyes in response. "You're as bad as Soi Fon and her feelings for Kisuke!" she grinned widely. Soi Fon choked on her tea, and Kirara sighed, continuing to eat as Yoruichi teased Soi Fon, who adamantly denied being in love with the third seat of Squad 2. When she glanced to Lisa, the glasses wearing Lieutenant just smirked back, and Kirara sighed heavily, shaking her head.

* * *

"So I've dropped my Zanpakuto, my back against the cliff, with three Hollows ready to tear me apart," Kirara grinned as she sat with Natsuki and Lisa, long after the others had left. "The other guys in my group are absolutely useless, crying and screaming their heads off," Natsuki was laughing at this point.

"Please tell me you didn't try a Kido," Lisa chuckled at the idea.

"I didn't have much choice," Kirara laughed back with a shrug.

"You're insane," Natsuki giggled. It was widely known that Kirara was hopeless with Kidos.

"Well...it did get rid of the Hollows...and half the cliff," she shrugged, and the three continued to laugh. "Needless to say, our Sensei wasn't happy. Then again, he rarely was with me," Kirara mused as she thought back to her Academy days.

"I'm honestly amazed you graduated from the Academy, let alone with enough credit to get into the Onmitsukido," Lisa told her. "You were always in trouble," she lifted the bottle of alcohol from the table and poured herself another drink.

"That's putting it lightly," Natsuki smiled. "I attended only a few years later, and there were still rumours about all the problems she caused," she giggled, and Kirara blushed. "But I also heard you were one of two in your class who knew the name of your Zanpakuto," Natsuki sobered very slightly.

"I was," Kirara nodded in confirmation. The two women sitting with her breathed out in shock.

"That's incredible. I didn't learn my Zanpakuto's name until I was stationed in Squad 13 as an unseated officer," Natsuki breathed, her eyes wide.

"It's rare to learn it so early," Lisa stated, looking slightly impressed herself. Kirara just shrugged. "So? Who else knew theirs?" she asked curiously, making Kirara stiffen. Lisa and Natsuki watched her, noticing this. After a moment of staring at her cup, she sighed.

"Hirako," she muttered.

"No way," Natsuki put her hands to her mouth as her eyes grew even wider.

"You went through the Academy with Shinji?" Lisa stared at her.

"Yes," Kirara replied shortly. "Now can we please drop the subject of him? I'm getting kinda fed up of the topic coming up every damn time I'm drinking," she rolled her eyes.

"Is that why you two get on like you do?" Natsuki asked, and earned a glare. She raised her hands quickly in defence. "Okay, dropping the subject," she said with a gulp. Kirara turned her gaze back to her drink. "So uh..." Natsuki cleared her throat before an awkward silence could fall. "Do you want to hear how I learned my Zanpakuto's name?" she asked with a smile.

"You've never told me that before," Kirara blinked, becoming interested again. Natsuki's smile widened, and she lifted the small blade from her side. Tsuki no Usagi was short, even for a sealed Zanpakuto, and had a very pale blue handle that was almost white. The guard was shaped like a half moon, and the scabbard was lined in white.

"It was about 6 years into my time in Squad 13," Natsuki began, smiling fondly at her Zanpakuto as she thought about the past.

* * *

"Okay guys," Kirara spoke as she handed out files to the group of 7 Shinigami in her office. "This is all the information we have on the Shinigami who attacked Satoru. I know it's not much," she said as she saw their faces. "But that's why I've got you guys in on it. We need to keep this quiet and under the table, to avoid them becoming aware that we're looking for them," she told her team.

"It's just us?" one man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll be liaising with myself, as well as Third-Seat Urahara and a small team of his own," Kirara told him as he thumbed through the reports. "If necessary, you can speak with Captain Shihoin, but only if neither myself nor Urahara are around," she instructed. Even now, Kirara felt weird giving orders.

"Any idea about this Zanpakuto?" a young woman asked as she looked up from her report.

"Only that it's a large curved blade of some description, if it's the same weapon that caused Satoru's injuries," Kirara answered with a sigh, leaning against her desk. "You guys are the best of the best in the Patrol Corps. If anyone can figure this out, it's you guys," she told them seriously, and they nodded. "Now, I believe some of you had work to do with Urahara separate to this?" she asked with a smile. "Better get going," they bowed respectfully, and flickered out of sight.

'You are quite the Commander. Captain Shihoin was right to choose you,' Kokoro no Kage commented as Kirara straightened up, walking over to her open window.

"I hope we find something before anyone else is hurt," she mumbled back.

'Have faith in your team. You will find out who is responsible,' Kokoro no Kage soothed. Kirara gave a small chuckle.

"Thanks, old man," she grinned, and he hummed in response. She looked out to the grounds of the Squad 2 barracks as a gentle breeze picked up, batting at her hair as she wondered just why the culprit was acting how they were. "I just don't understand why anyone would join the Gotei 13, just to try and abandon it. I get that it's not for everyone, but surely you should know before you join, right?" she wondered aloud.

'People are a confusing species,' was the Spirit's only response, which made Kirara laugh again.

"You're not wrong there," she agreed.


	6. Promotion

Chapter 6: Promotion

"You know..." Kirara started as she sat opposite Yoruichi in main chamber of the headquarters. Between them, sat a wooden board, complete with black and white wooden tiles. "Other than this problem with the possible deserters, it's been rather quiet," she commented as she moved a tile.

"You sound almost bored Kirara. Not enjoying the peace?" Yoruichi grinned as she moved a tile of her own, capturing one of Kirara's dwindling pieces. The dark haired Lieutenant made a face at her loss as Yoruichi tossed the piece into the air and caught it easily. "I could always assign you to Hollow duty. Oh! How about in the World of the Living?" she suggested.

"I'm good, thank you," Kirara rolled her eyes at Yoruichi's suggestions. The short haired Captain grinned widely. Kirara then moved another piece, and huffed irritably when Yoruichi moved her own, instantly capturing the piece.

"You know this is a game of strategy?" Yoruichi chuckled at Kirara's childish behaviour. "You're supposed to think about your move before you make it," the noble pointed out. "I would have thought you suited to this, considering it's all about predicting your opponent's moves," she commented.

"It's about capturing little wooden tiles. I can't run background checks on them, check intel or assign stuff to my team," Kirara grumbled as she moved a piece, only for Yoruichi to take it, another piece with her own. Kirara just went red as Yoruichi raised an eyebrow with a pleasant smile. Her brow narrowing in focus, Kirara tried to take the game back as she moved to make herself more comfortable. She managed to take one of Yoruichi's pieces, and her blue eyes lit up in a childish glee. The Captain smiled, before taking her last piece. "I forgot I hated this game," Kirara whined as she slumped backwards on the ground, throwing her arms out.

"Then why do you play?" Yoruichi asked as she tossed another piece in the air and caught it.

"Because I'm bored!" Kirara declared loudly.

"Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect," Yoruichi told her as she began to reset the board. After returning all the pieces to their starting location, she pushed it out to Kirara. "Let's see if you can go without falling for one of my traps, at least once," she teased. Kirara scowled, and rolled onto her side.

"No," she huffed. Yoruichi smirked.

"If you do, I'll stop teasing you about your feelings for Shinji," Yoruichi sang lightly. Kirara sat up instantly.

"You mean you'll stop accusing me of liking that dumbass?" she asked eagerly.

"If you don't fall for any of my traps" she offered. Kirara's eyes blazed with determination, and she focused on the board. Yoruichi moved a piece first, and Kirara paid attention this time. Focusing more this time, Kirara managed to think several moves ahead, and even caught several of Yoruichi's pieces without falling into a trap. However, by the end, Yoruichi managed to capture the last two of her pieces, leaving her with three. Kirara groaned, falling backwards.

"I was so close," she whined. Soi Fon rolled her eyes nearby, sitting with the other members of the Onmitsukido and Squad 2 as they watched, waiting for any orders that they may have.

"You did well, but you'll never beat me," Yoruichi laughed, leaning back in her seat. "Not because I'm better, but because you secretly long to see him again," she told Kirara, who glared at her from the ground.

"I thought you agreed to stop that," she pointed out. Yoruichi's grin only widened.

"I said I would if you stopped falling for my traps. Accepting my challenge was a trap," she winked. Kirara kicked the board over with her foot and knocked the pieces all over the Captain, who had burst out laughing again. She'd never beat the noble in any way.

Her laughter died off quickly, however, as a messenger appeared in front of her, bowing his head. Kirara looked over curiously, not bothering to sit up as she watched the interaction curiously. The Captain let out a humming sound as she skimmed through it.

"What is it?" as Yoruichi dismissed the messenger, Kirara sat up, her curiosity overwhelming.

"It's about Captain Hikifune..." Yoruichi read the letter again. Kirara frowned. "She's been promoted," she announced. Kirara's eyes widened in shock. For a Captain to gain a promotion was not a common occurrence. It was the first time Kirara had ever heard of it happening during her lifetime.

"Promoted? To where?" she asked, the fallen checkerboard between them forgotten.

"The Royal Guard," Yoruichi's eyes gleamed as Kirara stared at her, stunned into silence. For Captain Hikifune to have been promoted to the Royal Guard, meant that she had to have done something very impressive. Kirara knew that she was a very intelligent woman, so it didn't surprise her much. "Huh..." Yoruichi's thoughtful noise snapped Kirara back to attention. "I guess that means they'll be needing a new Captain for the 12th Division..." she mused as she fanned herself with the letter, recovering from her own surprise as she fell into thought. Kirara stared at her suspiciously. When Yoruichi went quiet like that, it meant that she was thinking about something important.

"Sounds like you're thinking of recommending someone," Kirara accused in a soft voice. A cat-like smirk spread across Yoruichi's face as she glanced to her Lieutenant.

"Don't sound so eager to be chosen Kirara," she blushed as Yoruichi teased her. "I have someone else in mind anyway. I know you're about as willing to be Captain, as you are willing to join Squad 4," Kirara pulled a face at the thought.

"They both sound horrendous. My Kidos are terrible and I'd probably blow someone up before I'd manage to figure out how to heal them," she pointed out. Yoruichi chuckled, remembering the first and only time she'd managed to get Kirara to demonstrate a Kido to a group of students in the Academy. It had not gone well. They had all been covered in soot and dirt after the explosion, and Yoruichi hadn't been able to stop her laughter for some time. "Besides, I wouldn't be eligible for the Captain position. I don't have a Bankai," she shrugged.

"Uhuh..." Yoruichi didn't sound convinced. Kirara turned away at her smirk, her cheeks burning.

"I can't believe Captain Hikifune is leaving," Kirara cleared her throat quickly, trying to bring the conversation back to the original topic. "That means Hiyori's in charge until a new Captain is appointed..." Kirara mused, before frowning. "Hiyori..." she mumbled, thinking of the blonde Lieutenant. While she was generally rude to everyone, there was one person she clearly respected, and that was her Captain. Kirio had always been like a mother hen to her, and it was obvious to everyone that Hiyori was just as attached to her.

"Is everything alright Kirara?" Yoruichi had gone back to fanning herself with the message. Rolling over and pushing herself to her feet, Kirara smoothed her skirt down. She smiled, and nodded.

"I'm going to Squad 12 for a while," she decided, and bowed respectfully to the Captain before flickering out of view. Yoruichi gave a small chuckle, closing her eyes.

"And she says she doesn't get attached," she commented.

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the Squad 12 Barracks, Kirara felt Hiyori's Reiatsu flare in an obnoxious manner. It was soon followed by loud, terrified and pained cries of grown men, and then crashes that told Kirara that Hiyori had managed to convince some of her fellow Squad 12 members to spar. It was a rare occurrence, and Squad 4 usually became very busy afterwards, much to Seinosuke's frustration.

Kirara remembered when her brother had stood up to Hiyori. The two hadn't stopped yelling at each other for hours, and had only stopped because Captain Unohana had returned and calmly asked the two to stop. Needless to say, the two never spoke again. Even in Lieutenant's Meetings, they stayed as far away from each other as possible. And for nearly a year, Hiyori refrained from beating her Squad-mates bad enough to earn them a trip to Squad 4.

Kirara walked onto the training grounds belonging to Squad 12, and sidestepped to avoid a Shinigami as he hurtled past her. With a loud thud, he slammed into the wall, and slumped to the ground with a whimper. Kirara glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, before looking to Hiyori.

"Hello to you too," she commented lightly as she approached. Hiyori frowned, folding her arms as her guard rose. She watched Kirara suspiciously, and the other Lieutenant could tell that she was in one of the worst moods possible.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I've been playing checkers all day with Captain Shihoin. There's only so much defeat at a stupid game that I can take," Kirara commented as she approached the suspicious young woman; hands behind her back as she looked around. "I'm dying of boredom, and I figured you could help me out there," she suddenly smirked, and disappeared as she used Shunpo. Hiyori's eyes widened, and she spun around, raising her arms to block Kirara's punch. The force, however, shoved her back multiple steps. Her alarm died down after a moment, and she smirked up at the taller girl as Kirara's Reiatsu signature filled the grounds of Squad 12.

"You must have a death wish, but if you insist," Hiyori launched at her, flipping and kicking out at her. Kirara barely managed to dodge, and as soon as she landed on the ground, Hiyori was pushing herself towards Kirara again.

"Is she crazy?" one of the Squad 12 members stared at the two. "To take on the Lieutenant when she's so mad..." he breathed, wincing at the pressure of both the Lieutenants. Kirara was smirking as she faced against Hiyori, having been looking for a good fight just as much as Hiyori had been looking for a way to lash out. With a laugh, Kirara leapt backwards to avoid Hiyori's next attack, before swinging a punch of her own. Hiyori met it with one of her own, and the two stumbled backwards as the Reiatsu pulsed again. Kirara then darted off to the side, and Hiyori followed her as the other Shinigami watched them curiously.

"Come on Hiyori, I thought you were faster than that," Kirara laughed as she stopped on the wall, giggling as she teased the girl. She stood tall, brushing her skirt off as Hiyori skidded along the grass.

"We'll see who's faster when I kick your ass!" Hiyori called as she leapt up after her. This only served to make Kirara laugh more as she darted off, pushing off the wall and flipping over Hiyori's head to narrowly avoid her. She moved higher into the sky, and Hiyori leapt up after her. Kirara giggled again, and stuck out her tongue before dropping down so Hiyori sailed over her head. She then pushed back up, and Hiyori twisted in mid-air to block Kirara's punch.

"Is the Lieutenant...playing tag?" one of the Shinigami asked slowly as he joined the group that had gathered to watch them. It was rare to see anyone who could keep up with Hiyori's power and didn't end up like their friend; in a heap after slamming into a wall.

"I think so..." another breathed, nodding as Kirara bounced up, and put her arms across her chest to block Hiyori's kick.

"Is that all you got?" Hiyori called as she landed nearby. "They're just giving the title of Lieutenant away now," she taunted. Kirara landed lightly as well, grinning widely at her as she shook out her arms.

"Oh, is that so?" Kirara tilted her head, looking innocent. "Big words from such a shortie," she drew her Zanpakuto, pointing it at Hiyori as the girl bristled. A small, angry smile showed on her face as she lowered her head.

"Shortie, huh?" she growled, drawing her own blade and holding it tightly. The crowd inhaled sharply, not at them using weapons in their sparring, but Kirara's clear goading.

"Did I stutter?" Kirara tilted her head with an innocent smile. Hiyori let out a yell and launched at her again, swinging her Zanpakuto. Kirara moved around her, swinging her blade. Hiyori managed to block it, but was knocked back from the force.

The fighting continued with their sealed Zanpakuto for over an hour, with more and more of Squad 12 coming to see. Even some Shinigami from other Squads showed up, feeling the Reiatsu of the two high-ranking officers as they passed by. Captain Aikawa, and even Captain Kyoraku had come to see.

"Show offs," Love rolled his eyes as they watched. Kyoraku chuckled, holding onto his hat as a gust of wind from the sparring nearly knocked it off. Neither Kirara nor Hiyori were aiming to land hits, but came close to it as Kirara's bare arm was caught, and Hiyori received a minor cut on her cheek. Their uniforms had even taken some hits, but neither looked like they cared.

"Huh. Lieutenant Sarugaki seems to be enjoying herself," Kyoraku commented. Love nodded as they watched Kirara leap off the building and block Hiyori's strike, shoving her back.

"If you jumped around less, and used your Zanpakuto more, maybe you'd actually win this!" Hiyori called as Kirara landed back on top of the building. She recovered from the hit that had knocked her towards it, and pointed her Zanpakuto at the shorter Lieutenant.

"And if you moved around more, maybe you'd hit me," Kirara called back, grinning cheekily at her friend. Hiyori leapt at her, and Kirara surprised her by meeting her halfway. The loud ringing of metal clashing against metal echoed through the barracks as the two pushed against each other. While Kirara had the height and speed to her advantage, Hiyori seemed to be dominating strength-wise. They both leapt back, and landed on the ground, before running at each other again, before finally stepping back, both breathing heavily.

"What, are you getting tired?" Hiyori called, ignoring the sweat running down her forehead.

"I'm getting sleepy waiting for you to get serious," Kirara laughed, and they clashed again, their Reiatsu signatures filling the grounds as they pushed each other harder and harder. Their spectators watched eagerly, making bets on who would win. Kirara pushed again, and Hiyori felt herself slowly being pushed backwards, before they heard clapping.

"Alright, enough is enough," they looked around as Captain Kyoraku approached. "Impressive demonstration you two, but I think you've shown off enough," he told them.

"Sure, sure," Kirara chuckled, nodded as she caught her breath. She was thankful the Captain had stepped in. They would have been going for some time.

"Fine," Hiyori grumbled, before seeming to notice the rest of her Squad. "What are you doing just standing there? Get back to work!" she snapped, and they quickly scattered. Those from other Squads also began to disperse.

"Try not to get too carried away with your sparring in future," Kyoraku warned as he adjusted his hat. "You don't want to destroy anything," he commented.

"Sorry Captain," Kirara bowed to him, and with a smile he left them, talking with Love as they walked away. "How about food?" Kirara turned to Hiyori, whose stomach suddenly growled, answering for her. Kirara grinned. "I'll take that as your answer," she said as Hiyori blushed slightly.

"Hey, uh, Kirara..." the blue eyed Shinigami looked down with a pleasant smile to the girl walking beside her. "Thanks," she muttered, going red as she glared at the ground.

"For what?" Kirara feigned ignorance as she shrugged. "I came here to spar and relieve some boredom," Kirara shrugged, and stretched. Hiyori couldn't help but grin at Kirara's fake oblivious attitude. "Now come on, let's get some food. My treat," Kirara offered. Hiyori gave a small laugh, elbowing her hard.

"Obviously, you lost!" she pointed out. "And I'm starved. You are treating me to a full dinner, none of that noodle crap," Hiyori told her. Kirara sighed.

"You're lucky I get two pay-cheques," she muttered. "And I did not lose. That was a draw," she argued, and the two began to argue as they left the barracks.

* * *

After forking out what seemed like a month's wages for the food that she and Hiyori managed to put away, Kirara finally made her way back to the Squad 2 barracks. The sun shone brightly despite the time, and Kirara debated doing her work outside. She was falling behind again and was running out of excuses.

"Kirara!" she looked around and smiled, waving to Mashiro, who was waving like crazy as she walked with her Captain and a couple of their Squad members. She attempted to run over to her fellow Lieutenant, only for Kensei to grab her collar and hold her back, yelling at her. Kirara laughed to herself, and waved again before moving on, leaving them to go on their mission.

"So you're finished showing off at the Squad 12 barracks then?" a voice drawled, making Kirara stop abruptly. Her smile disappeared along with her good mood.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business," Kirara spoke stiffly, turning her head to glare at the Captain with long blonde hair that was longer than even her hair, who was sitting on a wall, looking up at the sky.

"I think it's everyone's business when you're letting your Reiatsu spike like that," Shinji commented, not looking down at her as she glared at him. "Makes it, y'know, hard to ignore, Princess," he received a rock to the face for his comment, and slipped down, crashing to the ground.

"Call me that again and I'll put some real strength behind the next one," Kirara warned, flipping another rock in her hand.

"Why you..." Shinji growled as he pushed himself up, clutching at his nose as it gushed blood. Kirara gave a small, satisfied smirk at the sight. "I would have thought you'd have gotten all your aggression out fighting Hiyori," he growled as he glared at her.

"Yet you manage to piss me off again. I'd be impressed, if you weren't such a prick," Kirara bit back. "What do you want?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"I was just minding my own business, and what do I find? You showing off as always. It gets tedious, Princess," Shinji hissed back at her. He couldn't stop himself from being riled up by the girl who seemed to save all of her anger for him. He dodged the next rock, which slammed into the wall behind him with enough force to crack the wall and shatter the rock.

"Excuse me for reliving some boredom for myself while seeing if Hiyori was alright, asshole," Kirara snarled back.

"The monkey?" some of Shinji's anger died to make room for his confusion. "Why wouldn't she be?" he asked.

"Uh, maybe because her Captain is leaving?" Kirara rolled her eyes. Shinji blinked, surprised that Kirara had been the one to go to Hiyori and see how she was doing about Kirio leaving. "We don't all have our heads up our asses," Kirara muttered.

"You don't?" Shinji asked mockingly. "I figured it was always up there, helping you create as much shit for everyone else as you can. Get off your damn high horse, Princess," he growled, and grabbed her wrist as she threw a punch at him.

"Let me go," Kirara growled at him, but he didn't release his grip on her, glaring down at the young woman. "You think I'm on a high horse? Yeah right! Stop being such an asshole," she snapped.

"Need I remind you, that you're a Lieutenant. You gotta show some respect," he towered over her, but Kirara didn't flinch.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Hirako. I'll show you respect, when you earn it!" she snarled as she struggled in his grip. "So let's see why you deserve my respect, Captain Dickhead," she challenged him, her eyes blazing.

"You're a little brat, you know that?" Shinji kept her close to stop her striking him. "I don't normally question Yoruichi on her judgement, but why the hell did she think you were suited to be a Corps Commander?" he questioned. Kirara opened her mouth to retort, before they heard a chuckle.

"Oh my, I believe we've stumbled across something here," they looked around as Kyoraku and Ukitake walked towards them. Kyoraku just looked amused, while Ukitake seemed a little concerned. Shinji released Kirara's wrist, and she stepped back, rubbing it as she shot him another glare. "Your arguing could be heard for some distance. Why spoil such a beautiful afternoon?" Kyoraku asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, wouldn't it be better to enjoy this peace together, rather than ruining it by arguing?" Ukitake suggested with a smile.

"Tell that to him!"

"Tell that to her!" the two chorused together, and glared at each other as the two elder Captains tried to hide their laughter. "You're the one who started this shit, Princess," Shinji growled.

"Yeah? And I'll finish it too, if you're not careful," Kirara hissed back as her fist clenched.

"Honestly you two," Kyoraku sighed heavily, moving his hat to scratch his head. "Can't you just get past the bickering stage already? You should just admit how you really feel!" he told them with a shake of his head. "It's obvious that you like one another!" he pointed out.

"You're delusional, old man!" Kirara yelled at him as she and Shinji looked disgusted, and the older Captains laughed at their expressions.

"You think I'd ever find that stuck up Princess appealing?!" Shinji demanded at the same time. There was a loud crash and a cry of pain as Kirara kicked him through the wall.

"Asshole!" Kirara yelled as she turned and stormed off.

"Oh dear, perhaps, Shunsui, that you shouldn't have said that," Ukitake suggested as he watched Kirara turn the corner, looking furious as she stomped off and disappeared. "I believe you've annoyed her," he commented.

"Of course I should have said something, it's what everyone is thinking," Kyoraku laughed, unapologetic. "They're clearly crazy for each other," he shrugged.

"You two are like a pair of old ladies," Shinji groaned as he pushed himself up and wiped blood from his face. "Do me a favour and leave me out of your damn gossiping," he told the pair irritably as he walked off, leaving the two Captains behind as they grinned knowingly to one another.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!  
**


	7. A Busy Few Days

**Thanks to IrishPrincess1987 for your lovely reviews - they put such a smile on my face when I read them - and to Civic1980, gOthiCkUrOcHo69, Uzumaki49, Noodilie1 and EaSnowPw for favouriting and following! You guys really keep me going!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Busy Few Days

Stretching as she left her quarters and made her way to the main base, Kirara yawned widely.

"Maybe I should stop staying up so late. Maybe get a good night's sleep for once," she mused aloud as she walked along the wooden corridors. "I'm exhausted," she stretched again, giving a loud yawn. Her intentions for the morning consisted of sleeping in either her office, or the main chamber of their headquarters, where Yoruichi would undoubtedly be doing the same thing.

"Hey Kirara!" she looked around with a tired smile as Urahara approached her. "Good morning," he greeted with his usual lazy smile. Kirara surveyed the much taller man, whose unkempt hair was just as messy as usual. She had to admit, she could see why Soi Fon harboured such an intense dislike towards him, but she also knew what Soi Fon didn't about him.

"It's good?" Kirara chuckled. "Good morning to you too Kisuke. Can I help you with something?" she asked as they began to walk.

"Actually, there is something you could help with," Urahara nodded with a grin.

"I have lent you like half of my Corps, do you really need more?" Kirara teased, her hands behind her back as Urahara chuckled at her exaggeration.

"Well actually, I was hoping _you_ could help me with this one," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head as Kirara started to laugh. "You have the best contacts in the Rukongai. A lot of my own have struck out on this one," Urahara explained.

"Sure, I owe you a favour or two anyway," Kirara agreed, looking amused. "What am I looking for anyway?" she asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

* * *

"Honestly..." Kirara sighed as she continued walking. The group she had been speaking to watched her disappear; small smiles on their faces. While most distrusted the Shinigami in the Gotei 13, and even more hated the Onmitsukido, there were some who didn't harbour these same views. Particularly the ones who Kirara visited for information. Somehow, she'd managed to win them over. "What is the point in joining the Gotei 13 if you're just going to try and desert it?" she shook her head and slipped her notes away into the small bag hanging from her sash. "People confuse me," she determined aloud.

' _So it would seem_ ,' Kirara almost faltered in her step when Kokoro no Kage spoke up in a quiet voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, but he remained irritatingly silent. With a huff, Kirara continued walking, wondering just what her Zanpakuto Spirit had meant.

Taking a seat in the shade of a café, Kirara ordered a drink from a meek waitress, and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace.

' _Sometimes it seems that you do not understand yourself_ ,' Kokoro no Kage finally seemed ready to elaborate.

' _Oh_?' for once, Kirara responded internally. Most of the time she preferred to address him aloud, which had gotten her more than one odd look. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by the tall trees of her Inner World.

' _Do you really blame Hirako for what happened? Or do you blame yourself_?' Kirara frowned as she looked around to the Spirit, whose golden eyes pierced her. ' _And remember, I am you, Kirara. You cannot lie to me, no matter how much you try_ ,' he pointed out.

"We're not having this discussion, Old Man," Kirara warned him irritably.

' _You cannot keep running away from it Kirara. Eventually the past will come to light_ ,' Kokoro no Kage warned. Kirara's fists clenched tightly.

"What the hell was he thinking?!" she demanded angrily, finally losing it as she whirled around to her Spirit fully. "He could have gotten himself killed! He almost got _me_ killed! For the _stupidest_ reason!" Kirara yelled.

' _You didn't have to step in_ ,' Kokoro no Kage's voice was still quiet as his golden eyes seemed to glow brighter. Kirara took a breath, turning her head slightly to glare at another tree instead.

"Of course I did. I couldn't just let them get hurt...that's why I blame myself," she whispered. Kokoro no Kage hummed, disappearing behind the tree as a hand touched Kirara's shoulder.

Instantly the Lieutenant awoke, out of her Inner World, and grabbed the hand. Her self-preservation kicked in faster than her assailant could react, and she flipped them. A black and white blue flew over her shoulder, crashing down in front of her and narrowly missing the table as the waitress shrieked in alarm.

"Is this a bad time?" Kirara blinked several times at the groan, before finally realising who she had just assaulted. A tall man with pale blond, slightly curly long hair that was tied near the bottom.

"Captain Otoribashi!" she gasped and moved over to his side, offering a hand as she went bright red. "I'm so sorry, you startled me," she admitted as he took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"I gathered as much, but to be able to sneak up on the Lieutenant of Squad 2? I must be a first," Rose smiled down at her as he seemed more amused than annoyed. Kirara's blush grew. "And I've told you, call me Rose," the Captain insisted. Kirara nodded, lowering her head as he chuckled. "So, may I ask what had you so focused that I managed to surprise you?" he asked curiously.

"I was talking to Kokoro no Kage," Kirara touched the Zanpakuto handle that stuck up over her shoulder. Rose's violet, hooded eyes flickered up to it, his curiosity not hidden very well. While Kirara didn't hesitate to use her blade, she never seemed to release it. Rose wouldn't have been surprised if Kirara was the only one who knew what her Zanpakuto could do. "And don't think that'll happen again. No-one has ever gotten the jump on me twice," Kirara warned with a smile as she dropped her hand back to her side.

"I wouldn't dream of attempting it again," Rose smiled back. "So, what brings you to the Rukongai?" he asked curiously as they both took seats.

"I was collecting information for my Third Seat. What about you?" Kirara asked. They managed to coax the worried waitress back over, and she took their orders.

"Merely taking a stroll," Rose shrugged.

"And leaving your Lieutenant to do all the work, no doubt," Kirara spoke lightly, amused as the waitress arrived quickly with their drinks and rushed off again. Kirara wasn't sure what had alarmed the girl more; the fact there was a Lieutenant, not to mention a Captain, of the Gotei 13 there, or that the Lieutenant had just flipped the Captain over her shoulder. "Do _any_ of you Captains actually do any work?" Kirara teased with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I finished all of my work before I left," Rose replied, affronted as he raised his cup to his lips. "I would not leave that for my Lieutenant to handle by herself," he told her, and Kirara's smirk widened as she remembered who his Lieutenant was.

"Lieutenant Iba, of course," Kirara giggled, and Rose frowned a little. "You wouldn't leave it for her because she would chase you down and kick the crap outta you until you did it," Kirara laughed loudly. "I did always like that woman, even if she's a little scary," she continued to laugh as Rose rolled his eyes.

"Someone so fair should not be so callous," Rose muttered, but Kirara only continued to laugh loudly.

"My mother tells me that all the time. Then again, with me being _callous_ ," she smirked, and Rose sighed. "And my brother being a hotheaded idiot who ends up fighting with Squad 11 the majority of the time when they show up in the Squad 4 barracks, it's no wonder she's always fed up of us," Kirara managed to quieten her laughter to giggles, and took a drink.

"Ah yes, Lieutenant Seinosuke Yamada of Squad 4..." Rose nodded as he remembered the young man. There were always stories about when Squad 11 showed up and attempted to harass the people healing them. Seinsouke was fierce for a member of the healing Squad, but he excelled in healing kidos and was definitely one of the best in Squad 4, after Unohana of course.

"Lieutenant Yamada," they looked around as a messenger appeared beside her, kneeling as he lowered his head. He held out a letter, and Kirara took it, opening it quickly. With a nod, she dismissed the messenger, and sighed.

"Sorry to cut this short, but that's my break over," Kirara downed the last of her tea and stood up, stretching. "Bye Rose, see you later," she smiled and bowed respectfully to the Captain, before flickering out of view. Rose gave a small chuckle, and turned his attention to his own tea.

* * *

Arriving at her intended destination, Kirara looked up at the sign advertising the bar, before walking in with a roll of her eyes. It was filled with rowdy men, some of whom began leering at her as soon as they noticed her. However, most stopped when she flared her Reiatsu, shooting them a glare.

"You'd think you'd want to at least wear shoes in here," Urahara commented as he looked up from the group he was sitting with. Kirara smiled to the group that were a mix of his Corps, and her own. All of them familiar with Kirara, they bowed their heads respectfully.

"And you'd think that you'd pick somewhere else for this," Kirara dropped a file down in front of the third seat. "I got this info from a contact, I hope it helps. They'll be keeping their eyes open anyway," she told him.

"Thanks Kirara," Urahara smiled at her, and she leaned a little closer.

"Also, you do realise..."

"Yep," Urahara nodded with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever. I'll see you later. And if I don't, then good luck later," Kirara turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder. Urahara looked up in surprise.

"How did you know?" he called after her. Kirara laughed.

"Knowing things is my job Kisuke," she reminded him, and he shook his head with a fond smile as he went back to talking with his men. Kirara grinned as she left, inhaling the fresh air that wasn't filled with smoke. She was looking forward to seeing how Yoruichi reacted to this.

* * *

"Excuse me Captain!" Soi Fon rushed into the main chamber, carrying a large stack of papers under her arm,, and froze when she saw Kirara and Urahara with Yoruichi.

"Hey," Yoruichi raised a hand to the girl she had been unofficially mentoring. Kirara, who was lying on her back and eating a cookie from the plate on the small table beside them, grinned. "Perfect timing," she commented as Soi Fon walked towards them and knelt in front of the Captain.

"Hello Soi Fon," Urahara smiled at her. Kirara raised a hand, her mouth full.

"I've been talking about you. Kisuke is going to take the Captain's exam," Yoruichi told her, and Soi Fon frowned.

"Lady Yoruichi, I _beg_ you to reconsider," the young girl pleaded.

"I won't," Yoruichi replied with a grin. "Not only that, but I think you should accompany him to the exam," Yoruichi told her. Kirara choked on her cookie as she began to giggle. "Normally only Captains are allowed to be present for these special proceedings, but I make a specific request for you," Yoruichi told her. Soi Fon's frown deepened in her confusion.

"But why do I have to go with him?" Soi Fon complained.

"No need to pretend. It's obvious that you have feelings for our soon to be Captain," Yoruichi told her as Urahara patted Kirara on the back as the Lieutenant struggled to breathe through her laughter. Soi Fon stared at her blankly, before her face went bright red.

"What are you talking about?!" she cried, horrified as Kirara's giggles kept going. The young girl was far too serious for her own good, and Kirara was loving seeing her being teased.

"Don't be embarrassed, I know Kisuke can't go anywhere in town without you following him," Yoruichi accused. Urahara raised an eyebrow at Kirara, who shrugged and smiled innocently.

" _No_! You got it all wrong!" Soi Fon insisted, throwing her papers down as she got to her feet. "I was following him for _you_! I wanted proof that he's lazy and incompetent! He's not worthy of your recommendation! Believe me, I'm not the least bit interested in Kisuke Urahara!" the girl cried, grabbing her papers and approaching Yoruichi. "Please, I guarantee that if you read this, you'll be sure to change your mind about him," Soi Fon handed over the papers, and Kirara leaned in to read them as Urahara looked curious as well.

"Check it out Kisuke, your daily activities have been recorded here in great detail," Yoruichi told the man, who leaned in.

"This is _really_ detailed. Soi Fon, you ever consider working for the Patrol Corps?" Kirara asked, glancing up at the girl.

"That's amazing..." Urahara looked over Yoruichi's shoulder."Hey Kirara, you're in here too," he pointed.

"So I am!" Kirara laughed, reading about her part in the bar, flashing her Reiatsu. She knew that Soi Fon didn't believe she was Lieutenant material, so she wasn't very surprised about the comments about her own activities.

"He shirks his duties as a member of the Gotei 13; he wanders around the districts in search of _fun_ , and he produces no results!" Soi Fon exclaimed angrily. "Is this the behaviour of the third seat?!" Soi Fon demanded.

"Huh..." Urahara blinked multiple times.

"Speak up if you want to vindicate yourself," Soi Fon snapped at him.

"No argument from me, you're absolutely right," Urahara smiled, scratching the back of his head and messing up his hair even more.

"What?!" Soi Fon gasped.

"Well, you're consistent, I'll give you that," Yoruichi commented.

"I guess so," Urahara chuckled.

"Soi Fon, excellent work. You're completely right about him," Yoruichi nodded. Soi Fon smiled widely. "It's obvious from this journal, you're totally in love with him!" she grinned again, and Soi Fon blushed furiously. Yoruichi burst out laughing at her reaction.

"I told you, I don't have feelings for him!" Soi Fon snapped.

"Come on Soi Fon, you're much too serious," Yoruichi teased her.

"Lieutenant! Third Seat!" they looked around as a man arrived, kneeling.

"Excuse us," Kirara got to her feet, brushing down her skirt as she walked past Soi Fon, who scowled at them both.

"Did you locate them?" Urahara asked.

"Yes sir," the man nodded.

"What's this about?" Yoruichi got to her feet.

"Excuse me, but some people I've grown very attached to seem to have left without permission, and they've recently been found," Urahara explained.

"Kisuke, I can handle this, you should get to your exam," Kirara told him, but he shook his head.

"No, this is my responsibility," Urahara told her.

"I see," Yoruichi sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. I'll go to the exam site myself and get things rolling," the Captain decided. The two just below her nodded.

"Please wait, don't go yet!" Soi Fon pleaded. "Knowing Kisuke, he will somehow screw this up, and if he doesn't make it back to the exam on time, he will ruin Squad 2's reputation! And smear your name as well!" Soi Fon told the Captain. Kirara glanced to Urahara, and shrugged.

"Nah, don't worry," he smiled back.

"As if we could ever trust you!" Soi Fon scoffed.

"Come to the exam when you're done," Yoruichi told Urahara, who nodded. Using Shunpo, he disappeared.

"If you're so worried, come with us," Kirara told Soi Fon, and disappeared as well as she rushed off to catch up to the man.

* * *

Arriving at a small shack just past a large field of bamboo, Urahara and Kirara joined their team.

"You got them pinned down?" Kirara asked quietly, turning to one of her own men.

"Yes ma'am, they're inside there," one man pointed to the shack. "But I think they detected us and compromised our position," he whispered back. Kirara sighed. That never made it easy.

"Those things can't be helped, I kind of expected this," Urahara told them in his own hushed tone. Kirara shivered, looking up to the shack.

"I have a feeling, that they're watching us as well," she muttered. "At this rate, it's going to be a stalemate until someone loses their patience," Kirara frowned.

"I thought you didn't like strategy games," Urahara smiled at her. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up," the Lieutenant muttered, before hearing footsteps approaching. All but she and Urahara looked around to see Soi Fon approach, looking alarmed.

"The men from the bar!" she realised, recognising the group from when she had been following Urahara. "What's going on here? Who's in that place?" Soi Fon asked.

"Deserters," Kirara told her quietly.

"Deserters?!" Soi Fon gasped. To desert the Gotei 13 was a high crime, and those who attempted it were often very dangerous.

"I guess the air in the Seireitei didn't suit their extravagant tastes," Urahara muttered. A large pressure suddenly slammed into them, and Soi Fon whimpered, ducking behind Urahara.

"What's this Reiatsu?" she asked.

"Just a threat. They're not ready to come out yet," Urahara explained as Kirara smirked. "But I do have a promise to keep with Yoruichi," he grinned as Soi Fon let go of his sleeve quickly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm just going over there," he shrugged. Soi Fon gasped as he began to walk.

"Wait! You don't intend to go by yourself?" she started after him, and Kirara grabbed her arm quickly. "Lieutenant Yamada! Didn't you feel the weight of that Reiatsu? Why are you-"

"Just stay back and let him handle this. It's Kisuke's job, not ours," Kirara told her softly, watching as Urahara shunpo'd up to the door and kicked it open, walking inside. A huge wave of Reiatsu suddenly seemed to explode from the shack, knocking most of them back as Kirara stood her ground, her hair whipping around her face. Once it faded, Soi Fon raced towards the shack.

"Alright, have you guys got the clean-up handled?" Kirara called to the other men.

"Yes ma'am," they nodded, and ran off to take care of the rest. Kirara grinned, brushing her hair from her face.

"What a show-off," she chuckled, and turned to leave. "Hopefully it means Soi Fon gets it now," she mused, and used Shunpo to return to the Squad 2 barracks.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	8. The New Captain

**Thanks so much to IrishPrincess1987 and to Civic1980 for your awesome reviews! And also thank you to Tari Luinwe, SmokedSalmonSushi, and to qweenashleyfox for favouriting and following!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The New Captain

"Honestly Kirara," Yoruichi was laughing at her Lieutenant as the pair walked towards the Squad 1 Barracks. "Why don't you ever have just have _one_ drink?" she asked. Kirara groaned, looking exhausted as she followed her Captain.

"Please stop yelling," she whined. "Oh god, even my hair hurts. The Head Captain is gonna talk so damn much, isn't he?" Kirara complained, which only made Yoruichi laugh even more.

"You remember Rose's induction two years ago," she said, making Kirara groan. That meant it _was_ going to take a while.

"Come on, why do they have to host the new Captain Ceremony so damn early," Kirara grumbled. Yoruichi grinned as the massive doors to the Squad 1 barracks opened, and they were greeted by the Captain of Squad 6.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki," Yoruichi bowed to the elderly man, and Kirara did the same. "Oh? Is Lieutenant Kuchiki not joining us this morning?" she noted that the Lieutenant of Squad 6, Ginrei's son, was missing.

"Good morning to you too, Lady Shihoin, Lieutenant Yamada," Ginrei greeted the pair. "I'm afraid he has fallen ill, and will be unable to attend this morning's meeting," he informed the young woman who was close to his clan.

"That's unfortunate. Tell him to get well soon," Yoruichi told the man, who nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell him," Ginrei told her, and the two Captains began walking. Kirara sighed, wishing she'd been able to dodge it, but unfortunately for her, Yoruichi always knew when she was sick, and when she was hungover. She followed them down the corridor, before they came to a small crowd that blocked the hallway. "What's this?" everyone looked around at the three. "Why are you all blocking the corridor?" Ginrei complained, and Lisa, Aizen and Hiyori moved out of the way.

"Pardon me, I didn't realise," Aizen apologised to him. Neither Ginrei nor Yoruichi spoke as they passed, and Kirara smiled slightly to the three Lieutenants.

"Tell him congratulations," Captain Unohana told Yoruichi as the Squad 2 Captain passed her.

"If you have a congratulatory message, tell him in person, Captain Unohana," Yoruichi smiled back at her. Kirara's smile returned as the other Lieutenants frowned, not knowing who had been appointed to Captain.

"You look as tired as I feel," Lisa told her.

"Oh god you have no idea," Kirara groaned. "I'm begging for either a short ceremony, or a quick death. The death seems more likely at this point," she sighed.

"That's what you two idiots get for drinking all night," Hiyori told them with a roll of her eyes.

"I thought you guys were leaving right after me," Love commented as he looked at the two hungover Lieutenants.

"What time did you leave?" Kirara asked weakly.

"About 2am," Love frowned.

"Oh, yeah we definitely did _not_ leave right after you," Kirara shook her head. "The sun was starting to rise when we finally left," she admitted with a guilty smile. Love gave a small laugh, not surprised in the least.

"I think you two managed to out-drink Shunsui," Ukitake commented with an amused smile.

"Not likely," Lisa scoffed, earning an exasperated frown from her Captain.

"Will you quit whining? The ceremony hasn't even started and I'm getting a headache," Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Oh good god, I do not have the mental capacity to deal with this ceremony today, let alone you Hirako, so just shut up and leave me alone," Kirara groaned, putting her hands to her head as Yoruichi glanced around and grinned, hearing the entire conversation. The blond Captain frowned, ready to retort, when he noticed Yoruichi's smirk turn on him, and stopped, bristling as something about it rubbed him the wrong way.

"Kirara!" the black haired Lieutenant looked around sharply as soon as she entered the hall, and was almost tackled off her feet by a green blur. "It's been forever! I missed you!" Kirara groaned as she was hugged tightly.

"Mashiro...you saw me last week at the Lieutenant's meeting," Kirara reminded the green-haired Lieutenant.

"That was forever ago!" Mashrio whined, before a fist slammed down on her head.

"Would you get off her? You're making a damn scene," Kensei growled. Mashiro wailed, and released Kirara to start shouted at her Captain. Kirara moved away quickly to spare her head the abuse, and found that in the attack, Mashiro had knocked her hair out of its tie, which had already been badly done in a rush job when Kirara realised she had slept in.

"Oh, wow, you really aren't looking well at all," Natsuki giggled as she approached Kirara, who was trying to gather her long hair in one hand.

"Please Natsuki, please, just kill me now," Kirara pleaded of her best friend.

"Hey, I warned you what would happen if you stayed out last night," Natsuki teased her with a smile that wasn't sympathetic in the slightest.

"I hate you," Kirara determined, and Natsuki flung her arms around Kirara in a hug.

"No you don't," she sang brightly.

"Where's your Captain anyway?" Kirara managed to push her away, now having to try and retie her hair again. Most of it fell over her face and down past her waist, making it difficult to gather up.

"Couldn't be bothered again," Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Really, I could have ditched this and nobody would have cared. The Squad Captains from 10 and 11, plus Lieutenant Kuchiki didn't show. And Captain Hikifune was out of here the same day she was promoted," Kirara complained. "And why do I have so much damn _hair_?" she whined, making Natsuki giggle and finally take pity on her.

"Turn around. Honestly, you're so helpless sometimes," the blonde teased as she gathered up Kirara's hair and took the tie from the young woman. "You really do have a lot of hair," Natsuki commented, fixing it back up into its normal ponytail.

"The newbie is here," they looked around as Kensei walked in. "Line up. The old man says to wait for him," the Captain of Squad 9 told everyone.

"I hope you know, you had a chance to put me out of my misery," Kirara told Natsuki, who just smiled back and swatted her ponytail, going to take her place between Kyoraku and Hiyori, in place of her Captain. Kirara walked over to stand behind Yoruichi, hearing rapid footsteps as someone ran towards the main chamber. As everyone fell silent, the doors opened to reveal Urahara, who looked alarmed.

"Huh?" he took a step back. "Please tell me that I'm not the last one to get here," he groaned. Kirara bit her lip and looked away to stop her laughter. She had to admit, she could see why Soi Fon was so adamant that Yoruichi didn't recommend him. After a second, Urahara composed himself and bowed. "I'm truly sorry I'm late. Let me just say, it's nice to meet you all," he greeted with his goofy smile.

"That's the guy? They chose _him_?" Shinji raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "He looks too easy going to be a Captain," he muttered.

"It's not like you've got room to talk," Rose retorted, and earned a glare. Kirara glanced to Hiyori, who looked less than impressed, and her smile widened in amusement.

"So may I, uh, please have permission to enter?" he asked.

"Don't be a wimp," Yoruichi scolded with a roll of her eyes. "You are now a Captain of a Squad. Stand tall and enter, Kisuke," she told him firmly. Urahara looked alarmed, but nodded.

"Yes, enter, and be _quick_ about it!" he was knocked aside by the Head Captain, letting out a yelp as the much older man hit him with his staff that he then slammed to the ground, creating an echo around the room. "Let us begin," he ordered as Urahara stepped in. "The installation ceremony shall now proceed," he announced, walking to the front of the room. Urahara glanced around, and Kirara grinned at him, making him smile back. A shiver then ran down her spine, and Kirara looked around for who was watching her. When she met Shinji's gaze, she quirked an eyebrow, then pulled a face, taking him by surprise and making him yelp. "Is something the matter, Captain Hirako?" Yamamoto looked at him, sounding impatient.

"No. Sorry sir," Shinji apologised, shooting Kirara a glare as she smirked. Beside him, Rose was trying not to laugh; very aware of who was to blame.

"Then perhaps you can keep your strange noises to yourself," Yamamoto scolded. Shinji felt himself going red as the other Captains snickered.

"Yes sir..." he muttered, shooting Kirara another glare. Yoruichi glanced over her shoulder, and Kirara blinked, looking innocently back at her Captain. The Squad 2 Captain smirked, and turned her attention forward again. Realising that Captain Ukitake was also watching her, Kirara couldn't hide her mischievous grin. He shook his head and tried to look disapproving, but couldn't stop his own smile showing. Kirara's smile could be infectious, especially at the most serious of times.

"I'm sure the rest of you Captains have heard by now what has happened. Seven days ago, Squad 12 Captain, Kirio Hikifune, relinquished her position as Captain, because she was promoted to the Royal Guard. So, as a result of this, a search began for a new Squad Captain to fill her vacant position. I sent out a formal notice to the other Captains," Yamamoto continued on. "The following day, I received a recommendation from Squad 2 Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin, and subsequently, the third seat from her Squad was summoned. And so, yesterday I, Genryusai Yamamoto, along with the three other Captains who were present, conducted an examination to thoroughly evaluate this man's qualification to become Captain, and after a complete inquiry, we found no short-comings in his abilities, nor his character. Therefore I announce that the former third seat of Squad 2, Kisuke Urahara, is hereby promoted to the rank of Captain of Squad 12," Yamamoto announced. Urahara gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"I thought that would never end," Kirara lay in the grass outside of Squad 11's barracks with Natsuki. After a nap, she felt a lot better, but was still not completely recovered.

"I was pretty sure you were going to throw up at one point," Natsuki grinned.

"Me too," Kirara groaned. "That man can _talk_ ," she complained. Natsuki nodded in agreement, giggling.

"So, _Captain_ Urahara, huh?" Natsuki glanced to the young woman lying beside her.

"Captain Urahara," Kirara grinned. "It's weird hearing that title. He's been the third seat for pretty much as long as Yoruichi has been Captain. I was promoted to her Lieutenant a few years after," Kirara told her.

"Weird that he wasn't," Natsuki mused. Kirara nodded. She always wondered why Urahara hadn't been Yoruichi's Lieutenant, considering how close they were, and considering his speciality had always been research, he would have fit the Patrol Corps, at least in Kirara's opinion. "Hey, Kirara?" the black haired Lieutenant hummed to show she was listening to Natsuki. "Do you think everything is going to be alright?" furrowing her brow in confusion, Kirara rolled over to look up at the Squad 11 Lieutenant, who was now sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" Kirara asked curiously, not understanding.

"It's just..." Natsuki hesitated, and Kirara sat up, raising an eyebrow. "Well, a lot's been changing around here. Captain Otoribashi becoming Captain only a few years ago, Captain Hikifune's promotion happened a week ago and now there's a new Captain for Squad 12. Plus the Captain of my Squad was...replaced a few years ago as well...and I only became Lieutenant 13 years ago..." Natsuki shook her head, shifting nervously. "I just feel like something is going to happen," she admitted in a quiet voice.

"Well..." Kirara sighed, and smiled. "We can't have peace forever, can we? We'd all be out of jobs," she put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "Things do change now and again; it doesn't mean that something bad is going to happen. It could even mean something good is going to happen. But whatever does happen, we'll be okay," Kirara told her confidently, and Natsuki smiled back, soothed by Kirara's confidence.

"As long as we stick together," Natsuki told her, and Kirara nodded. "Hey, so, changing the subject," Natsuki's smile turned mischievous. Kirara raised an eyebrow, recognising the look. It was never good. "You've been flirting with Captain Otoribashi a lot. Is something going on there?" Natsuki giggled.

"Oh, god no," Kirara laughed. "I flirt with a lot of people Natsuki. It doesn't mean there's something going on," she pointed out.

"But there could be. If he made the first move," Natsuki poked her, and Kirara swatted her away. "What? That _is_ your rule," she laughed. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Not Rose. He's a little too...long winded for anything other than a good conversation," Kirara chuckled. Natsuki pouted, disappointed.

"Okay, so is there _anyone_ you're interested in?" Natsuki asked. Kirara paused for a moment, before closing her eyes and lying back down.

"Nope," she answered with a smile.

"You suck," Natsuki determined with a huff.

"How you're the Lieutenant of the barbarian Division is beyond me," Kirara shook her head.

"Hey, that's rude," Natsuki pouted, offended by the title.

"Well, what about you?" Kirara opened one eye to survey her best friend. "Has anyone caught _your_ eye?" she asked.

"There's always Captain Ukitake," Natsuki sighed dreamily, resting her head in her hand. Kirara started to laugh.

"Natsuki, that man has caught the eye of every woman in the Seireitei. Probably even some of the men. I don't judge," she chuckled. "Keep dreaming my friend," Kirara smirked, and Natsuki sighed, lying back down. Hearing someone approach, they opened their eyes and looked over to see Hiyori approaching with a dark expression.

"Lieutenant Sarugaki?" Natsuki tilted her head curiously.

"Hey Hiyori, what's up?" Kirara smiled at her.

"Take him _back_ ," Hiyori growled, making Kirara's smile fall.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Take your _stupid_ third seat _back_!" Hiyori shrieked, leaping at Kirara. The 2nd Division Lieutenant was on her feet in an instant, jumping away from the furious girl.

"What...you mean Kisuke?" Kirara blinked rapidly, and Hiyori let out another furious shriek.

"Take him back! I don't want him as my Captain!" she shrieked angrily, and rushed at Kirara again.

"Hiyori, I am too hungover to fight you today!" Kirara groaned, sprinting off. Natsuki just watched, blinking rapidly as Hiyori chased Kirara off.

"Get back here dammit!" Hiyori yelled as they ran through the Seireitei.

"Hiyori come on!" Kirara wailed, using Shunpo to dodge Hiyori's attack, but the blonde was still fast and kept up with her. "Can we do this tomorrow?" she pleaded.

"No! I am _not_ spending a night having _him_ as my Captain!" Hiyori yelled, worked up into a furious frenzy. "I don't care what you have to do! Take back your damn third seat!" she ordered Kirara, who let out a cry.

"But that's not my call! I'm the same rank as you dammit!" she cried over her shoulder.

"I don't care!" Hiyori leapt into the air and aimed a kick at Kirara, who turned the corner at the last minute, managing to avoid the kick.

"Whoa, watch it!" Love called as the two narrowly avoided him.

"Tell that to her!" Kirara yelled back at him, and Love raised an eyebrow as he watched the two disappear, with Kirara occasionally crying out in alarm. The Captain sighed, shaking his head as he continued on, hoping they didn't cause any damage. "Hiyori, come on! This isn't my fault! Yoruichi is the one who recommended him!" she explained.

"You _knew_ she was recommending him! Tell your Captain to reinstate him as your third seat!" Hiyori yelled as she sped up. "I am _not_ having that bumbling _idiot_ as my Captain!" she all but roared. Kirara groaned, wondering how long she was going to have to run before Hiyori tired out. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be any time soon. She turned another corner, and slammed into someone with enough force to shove them down, and as Kirara stumbled backwards, a hand grabbed the front of her kosode and pulled her down with them.

"What the hell..." Shinji groaned from the ground, pushing himself into a sitting position. After he'd finally managed to get his nose to stop bleeding after Hiyori had kicked him, he'd been on his way back to his barracks when he'd heard yelling. Someone had then run into him with enough force to wind him, and he'd pulled them down with him.

"Ow..." his eyes opened in surprise at Kirara's whimper, and she looked down at the Captain she was currently straddling as she managed to push herself up. Her eyes widened. "You..." she started, and looked down to where his fingers were still wrapped around her kosode, pulling it open and revealing all.

"Shit!" Shinji pulled his hand back as if it had been burned, and Kirara's arms went around her chest as her face went bright red. "What the hell are you doing? Why'd you run into-"

" _Kirara_!" they both froze at Hiyori's angry shriek. Shinji found himself being shoved down as Kirara sprinted away. Within moments, Hiyori shot past him, not even acknowledging the dazed Captain.

"This place makes less and less sense everyday," he sighed, not moving as he held up his hand, looking at it with a frown.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Kirara managed to escape Hiyori. She staggered into her quarters, dropping Kokoro no Kage into his usual spot beside her bed before falling face first into it.

"I get she was mad about Kisuke...but did she have to take it out on me?" Kirara groaned as she rolled over, exhausted. "I think she chased me around the entire Seireitei, _twice_!" she moaned.

' _In hindsight, it may have been simpler to face her,_ ' Kokoro no Kage spoke up.

"You're probably right there old man," Kirara sighed. "Oh man, I _really_ could have done with just sleeping in today," she complained. "I would have avoided having to put up with that boring ceremony, without Hiyori chasing me around the entire damn Soul Society, without..." Kirara stopped as she remembered crashing into Shinji.

' _Without that encounter with Captain Hirako_?' Kokoro no Kage asked.

"I swear to god that better not be amusement I hear, or you will go in the koi pond," Kirara scowled as her face went red. "I should have hit him, after he-" Kirara put her arms back around her chest as she thought back to her robes almost coming open completely, and her face burned.

' _Then why didn't you_?' the Zanpakuto Spirit asked softly. This time, there wasn't amusement, only curiosity. Kirara rolled onto her side, feeling her heart hammering against her chest.

"I don't know," she whispered.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	9. Changes

**Thanks so much to Suzume Amai, IrishPrincess1987, and YingWhiteyWolf for your awesome reviews! Thanks also to Suzume Amai for favoriting and following!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Changes

' _Do you feel it, Kirara_?'

"Have I ever told you about specifying, old man?" Kirara asked her Zanpakuto when he spoke quietly, almost a whisper, as Kirara walked through one of the farther out districts. She was sorting notes, slipping them into her small bag she carried when working. The Spirit hummed as Kirara walked out of a small shop where she had purchased sweets from.

' _I mean the unrest. Surely you can feel it in the air_ ,' Kokoro no Kage spoke after a moment, and Kirara's amused smirk faded.

"I can," she confirmed in a quiet voice. It had been niggling in the back of her mind for a little while now. "Do you know what it is?" Kirara asked curiously.

' _I do not_ ,' Kokoro no Kage responded just as quietly as she had spoken. Kirara could hear the worry in his voice. ' _Whatever is going on, be careful, Kirara_ ,' he warned her.

"Aren't I always?" Kirara asked with a grin. Kokoro no Kage hummed in irritation. If there was one word that did not define Kirara, it was careful. "I suppose there's always one perk to coming here, the sweets are _amazing_ ," Kirara sighed happily as she made her way through them.

Still searching for the possible deserters who had attacked one of her own men in a district not far from where she currently was, Kirara was not about to give up. Slowly but surely, she was starting to get information, even if she had been a bit distracted as of late with Urahara becoming a Captain. Hiyori was still demanding that she take him back, but had at least stopped chasing Kirara around the Seireitei.

Hearing a loud crash, Kirara was snapped from her thoughts. She stopped, looking around as her first thought was a potential Hollow attack. However, she detected no sign of the Reiatsu of a Hollow, so relaxed very slightly as her hand dropped back to her side. She continued to look around for the cause of the commotion, before hearing loud swearing and finally narrowing in on what the problem was.

A young man was on the ground, being beaten by at least ten thugs who didn't hesitate in kicking him and beating him with their fists, feet and wooden swords. "I shouldn't get involved..." Kirara muttered as she watched others edge away as quickly as they could without attracting attention. "I shouldn't. This happens all the time..." she muttered to herself. She was well aware of how dangerous the area she was in could be. Fights were always breaking out. "Ah, shit," Kirara hissed, walking over. "Uh, excuse me?" she called over the noise.

"Fuck off, bitch!" one man yelled over his shoulder. Kirara sighed, trying not to get angry at his words. Instead, she tapped his shoulder, and with a snarl, he spun around to turn his wrath on her. The moment he saw her robes and the Zanpakuto that stuck out over her shoulder, he stopped dead. Kirara didn't need to speak. Instead, she folded her arms, leaning slightly to one side as she raised an eyebrow.

"Shit, she's a Shinigami!" another had stopped to see what the problem was.

"Forget that man, she's a damn Lieutenant! I'm outta here!" the first yelped. The crowd scattered, leaving the man who was on the ground groaning by Kirara's feet. She looked down, but made no attempt to help him. He was covered in injuries and blood, but was still able to move fine.

"I didn't need your damn help!" he spat at her feet, pushing himself to his feet. He swayed, unsteady, as he looked down at the much shorter young woman with a glare.

"I'm very aware of that," Kirara's voice was flat as she surveyed the man, whose head was completely shaven. "I think you'll find those men left of their own accord the moment they realised who I am," she told him, and his eyes travelled to her Lieutenant's badge. His eyes widened in shock. "Your wounds are superficial. I imagine you'll survive to get into another fight shortly after I leave," she straightened up, and turned away.

"Why?" he spat, making her stop and look over her shoulder with a bored expression.

"Because unfair fights don't do it for me. You shouldn't rely on outnumbering an opponent who outmatches you," Kirara looked away. "If you have to resort to something like that, you shouldn't bother fighting at all," he stared at her as she walked away. She paused for a moment, her eyes wide as she saw a fallen Zanpakuto on the ground. The man staggered over, snatching it up and shooting her a suspicious glare before limping off.

' _Interesting...he has his own Zanpakuto_...' Kokoro no Kage mused aloud as Kirara watched him leave.

"Interesting is right," Kirara agreed, before starting to walk again. "The Soul Society is filled with curious people," she chuckled, leaving the stranger behind as she continued on with her work.

* * *

"Any luck on your search?" Rose asked as he and Kirara walked through the Seireitei. After her encounter with the stranger with the Zanpakuto, Kirara had bumped into the Captain of Squad 3, and they had decided to walk back together.

"A little. But still no name," Kirara sighed heavily, scratching her head and messing up her hair. "Even with help from the Detention Unit, I can't track these guys down," she grumbled irritably.

"Ah yes, the Detention Unit. Captain Urahara was the Commander for them before his promotion, wasn't he?" Rose remembered, and Kirara nodded. "I wonder how he's doing with Hiyori," the blond man wondered as they turned a corner.

"Well, I think she's warming up to him," Kirara nodded.

"Oh?" Rose blinked down at her, looking surprised. "What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

"She's stopped chasing me around the Seireitei demanding that I take him back," Kirara sighed, and Rose laughed. "I'm serious, she chased me for hours on the day of the Captain's Ceremony. And on a hangover as well," she complained. Rose continued to laugh quietly in amusement. Almost everyone was aware at this stage that Hiyori wasn't happy with her new Captain.

"She'll settle down and accept it eventually. She just needs time to adjust," Rose told her.

"I hope you're right. And that she doesn't just kill him instead," Kirara muttered, but was smiling a little as Rose's laughter won her over. "Or me..." she considered.

"Well, you haven't killed Shinji yet, so I think she'll be fine," Rose grinned, and Kirara rolled her eyes, giving a mocking laugh. Rose just smiled back, and Kirara elbowed him with a sigh. "I think we're all surprised about that," he continued.

"Rose why..." Kirara groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Am I going to have to tell Lieutenant Iba that you're skipping out on paperwork to go listen to that street performer in the Rukongai?" she looked up at him, and Rose's smile fell.

"How could you be so mean?" he asked, and Kirara's grin returned.

"Hey, if you're going to be like that, so will I," she shrugged. "Two can play this game," Kirara winked, giggling as Rose sighed. His eyes lifted when he noticed someone walking past, and gave a small smile.

"Oh...speak of the devil," he nudged Kirara, and she followed his gaze to where Shinji was walking past with Aizen.

"Oh?" Aizen stopped, noticing them. Shinji stopped as well, frowning as he glanced at the pair out of the corner of his eye. The laughter hadn't fully died from Kirara's face when she'd noticed them, but she had gone rigid. "Good afternoon," Aizen bowed respectfully to the pair as Kirara blinked multiple times, her mind going back to what had happened a week ago.

"Come on Sosuke, let's get-" Shinji was cut off, letting out a shriek of pain when a foot slammed into his head, throwing him across the open grounds. Both Rose and Aizen stared in alarm as Kirara landed, and took off running. "What...what the hell?!" Shinji yelled as he clutched his head.

"Maybe I was a little early in commenting that she hadn't killed him yet," Rose mused to himself. He watched Kirara run off, and tilted his head slightly. He wasn't sure if he'd been imagining it, but he could have sworn he'd seen her...blushing. Aizen watched the young woman disappear as well, before glancing down at his Captain, who also had his grey eyes on her.

"Dammit...dammit..." Kirara cursed as she raced back to the Squad 2 barracks. "Why was I so damn stupid?" she groaned as she finally stopped in the grounds of her division.

' _Kirara-_ '

"Please don't..." Kirara stopped the Spirit before he could talk. "Just please...leave me alone," she sank to the ground and pulled her legs up and in close, trying to stop her heart from pounding painfully against her chest as tears stung at her eyes. Kokoro no Kage sighed, but for once did as she asked, and fell silent, leaving Kirara alone. "What is going on? Why am I getting like this? After what happened..." Kirara took in shaky breaths, hiding alone in a secluded spot.

* * *

Kirara wasn't sure how long she was there, hidden away from everyone as she stared up at the sky. Lying on her back, she used her arms as a pillow as she wondered just what was going on in her head. Nothing was making sense to her anymore.

She was finally snapped from her thoughts as she picked up two familiar Reiatsu signatures. Blinking, Kirara sat up, her hair falling into her face as she frowned.

"Kisuke? What's he doing here?" she wondered curiously. Pushing herself to her feet, Kirara brushed her skirt down and began to walk towards the entrance to the barracks.

"I said I don't wanna!" she heard Hiyori's childish yell before she saw her, emerging from the bushes in front of Urahara and Hiyori. The new Captain of Squad 12 had Hiyori by the scruff of her robes, dragging her along.

"Kirara, what a surprise," Urahara smiled at her when he saw her.

"What brings you back here, _Captain_ Urahara?" Kirara smiled at him as if she hadn't been hiding in the bushes having a mental crisis.

"Please Kirara, call me Kisuke, neither of us care about the formalities," Urahara chuckled, and Kirara's smile widened.

"Okay, Kisuke," she chuckled. "Good afternoon Hiyori, I see you're doing well," she smiled.

"Shut up. I still say you should take this idiot back," Hiyori huffed. Urahara's smile widened as Kirara rolled her eyes in amusement.

"You sleeping out here again?" the Captain asked in amusement. Kirara blinked in confusion.

"Not this time, no. Why?" she asked, curious as to why he would ask such a strange question. Urahara chuckled.

"You've got leaves in your hair again," he pointed out. Kirara blushed as she reached up and pulled a leaf from her hair. She tossed it aside, and let her hair down to try and get the rest out.

"So what business have you here?" she asked with a teasing smile as she did this.

"We're here to visit the Maggot's Nest," Urahara told her, and Kirara's smile instantly dropped, her hands stopping.

"The Maggot's Nest?!" she stared at him, and Urahara nodded, his smile not faltering. "Uh, I know that Hiyori's not exactly been the most gentle of people, but the Maggot's Nest? That's a bit far, don't you think?" she asked, her smile returning as she recovered from the surprise.

"Funny, Kirara," Urahara shook his head as they continued walking, and Urahara finally released Hiyori, who did not hesitate to punch him for dragging her into the Squad 2 barracks.

"All jokes aside, why are you going there? You're not in charge of the Detention Unit anymore," she reminded him.

"I know. I'm here for a particular person who can help me with the plans I have for Squad 12," Urahara explained, his smile not wavering. Kirara stopped, and the two looked around at her.

"Please tell me it's not..." she groaned when she saw his expression. "You're absolutely insane. I helped get you info on that guy!" she ran a hand through her hair.

"Who are we here for?" Hiyori asked, looking up at the two curiously.

"Well...it's your Squad. And your funeral," Kirara scoffed as she stepped backwards. "I'll leave you to it. Enjoy your visit Hiyori," Kirara gave a dark laugh, and turned, walking away. Hiyori stared after her with wide eyes, wondering just what sort of place her new Captain was taking her to.

' _Do you really think that was necessary, Kirara_?' Kokoro no Kage asked as Kirara smirked.

"She deserves it after the hell she's put me through this week," she replied, unapologetic. "But in fairness, if Kisuke is really bailing out that crazy bastard, she's going to need to be worried. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him," she muttered.

' _Perhaps Captain Urahara knows what he is doing_?' the Zanpakuto Spirit suggested. Kirara snorted.

"Of course he knows what he's doing," she retorted as she left her Barracks and began to walk again. She wasn't entirely sure of where she was going, but she just kept going. "But whether or not it makes sense to anyone else, in either the short or the long run, is anyone's guess," she sighed as she continued to rake leaves from her hair. Kokoro no Kage hummed, but didn't speak again as Kirara focused on getting everything from her hair.

* * *

"You know, it's quite remarkable," Rose commented as Kirara sat in his office, having found herself visiting before she'd realised it. Not that Rose minded. He appreciated having someone to speak to who didn't call him an idiot and bark at him to go back to work.

"What is?" Kirara asked as she watched him strum the guitar he had had smuggled in from the World of the Living.

"How many leaves you _still_ have in your hair," he glanced up as Kirara removed a twig that had been snagged. "Were you rolling around out there?" Rose asked in amusement.

"No! I was just lying there, looking at the sky," Kirara went red as she looked at the small pile of leaves.

"Were you lying in a pile of leaves?" Rose asked, his smile growing.

"Oh shut up," Kirara muttered, throwing the twig at him. He moved his head and it missed, hitting the wall. He blinked, as if he hadn't expected it. "I think that's all of them now..." she sighed, running her hands through her long hair as she considered getting it cut shorter. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cut it, and it was starting to become a little unmanageable. "What's that music?" Kirara asked, snapping back to attention when she heard the melody Rose played.

"Something I heard in the World of the Living. The music there is always changing, it's fascinating," Rose replied, strumming another chord as Kirara sat cross-legged on the sofa in the office. She watched, her eyes wide in a childish awe as she listened intently. Happy to have an audience, Rose continued to play as Kirara retied her hair back up out of the way.

The two sat in silence for a while, just listening to the music Rose played on his guitar. Kirara didn't move, her hands resting on her ankles as she watched him play. His music was almost hypnotic, and different from what Kirara had heard before.

"What's with the music?" they both looked up in surprise as Shinji stood in the doorway, his arms folded.

"You can't really talk, you've always got music playing in your office," Rose replied as Kirara frowned at the interruption.

"Yes but nothing like that," Shinji replied. "Though it seems to be appeasing the Princess, so it must be good," he gestured to Kirara, who scowled.

"Don't call me that, Captain Dickhead," Kirara growled at him. Shinji just turned his grey eyes on her, looking bored.

"What, not gonna kick me again when I'm not looking and run off again?" he asked, making her stiffen. Rose sighed heavily as he just turned away and continued to play his guitar.

"I will if I have to," Kirara warned him as he stepped into the office, looking bored.

"I doubt you could, the only reason you hit me was because you had the element of surprise. It won't happen aga-" there was a loud crash before he could finish his words. Rose glanced around, blinking several times as the two wrestled on the ground furiously. "Hey! Let go-ow!" Shinji yelped as she pulled at his hair.

"Asshole!" Kirara yelled.

"Brat!"

"Pervert!"

"That was an _accident_ dammit!" Rose sighed heavily as they squabbled loudly. "Let go!" Shinji yelled, and Kirara let out a loud wail as he pulled at her ears.

" _You_ let go!" she yelled back, tugging harder on his hair.

" _What is all this commotion_?!" the pair froze as even Rose looked alarmed as another voice echoed out.

"Lieutenant Iba..." Kirara breathed in horror, hearing footsteps storming towards them. "I'm outta here!" Kirara made a break for it, as did Shinji, leaving Rose to the wrath of his Lieutenant.

"Disrupting the peace...playing that blasted instrument again...neglecting your paperwork!" the fierce woman's words echoed out to where Kirara was hiding, peeking out as she listened.

"Oh, she is one scary lady," Kirara shivered.

"I'll say," she frowned as Shinji leaned over her.

"Get off me!" she hissed at him.

"I'm not _on_ you!" Shinji hissed back.

"Well can you at least figure out the meaning of personal space?" Kirara demanded, looking around to see him very close. "Pervert..." she muttered.

"That was an accident! You ran into me!" he groaned in irritation. He should have known Kirara would be angry about it. Hiyori on her tail had been the only reason she hadn't beaten him senseless. "Maybe if you'd been a little more observant of where you were running..." Shinji muttered, and cried out as Kirara grabbed his hair again, yanking. "Let go! If you pull any out you'll regret it!" he warned her as he grabbed her ears.

"That hurts! Let me go!" Kirara flinched in his grasp.

"So does that!" Shinji yelled as she yanked his hair again.

"For the love of...who is causing this ruckus?!" they froze again as they heard Lieutenant Iba's angry voice. The two looked at each other, and let go instantly, fleeing from the furious Lieutenant.

* * *

 **Seems Kirara has even more reasons to fight with Shinji now...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Passage Of Time

**Thanks to IrishPrincess1987 and Suzume Amai for your reviews! And thanks to Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, Cecilia-Senpai, Miracle Meow, TobiHeart, kageneko461, MintxXx and ButterfliesInTheSkies for favouriting and following!  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Passage of Time

Several years passed in the Soul Society, with little changing within the Seireitei. The biggest change was within Squad 12, as Urahara created the Research and Development Institute, recruiting Mayuri Kurotsuchi to help. Kirara still thought it was a bad idea, having Kurotsuchi as his second in command alongside Hiyori, but at the end of the day, it wasn't her call to make.

Kirara yawned widely as she lay in the grass, enjoying the sun once again. When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at Seinosuke. Her younger brother had his arms folded and one brow arched as he looked down at her.

"Good morning, little brother," Kirara yawned, rolling onto her side. "What brings you here?" she asked, unaffected by his irritated stare.

"Surely you should know by now why I'm here to visit you. It doesn't happen very often," Seinosuke replied shortly.

"Hmm..." Kirara yawned widely and stretched. Seinosuke sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Because I'm your sister and you love me?" she offered.

"Nice try," Seinosuke rolled his eyes. He crouched beside his sister, who just yawned loudly again. "Our parents have news of some sort, and they wish for us to return home," he told her, sounding even more irritated at the thought.

"I got the message this morning," Kirara didn't move as she closed her eyes again. "Too busy. You go," she told him, keeping her eyes closed.

"Oh yes, because you look to be rushed off your feet," Seinosuke spoke dryly. "We're going to see them tomorrow," he told her firmly. Kirara let out a whine, putting one of her arms over her face. "Sometimes I wonder how you got the nickname Princess. It baffles me how anyone could think you behaving like-"

"Oh hush, Seinosuke. That nickname is stupid," Kirara muttered irritably.

"And only makes sense when you fight properly," Seinosuke pointed out. Kirara remained silent, as if attempting to go to sleep while he was still talking to her. "Whatever the case, we're going in the morning, so-" he stopped, looking up as Kirara opened her eyes. They looked up as a messenger flickered into view, kneeling in front of the pair.

"Lieutenant Yamada," he started.

"Yes?" the pair chorused as Kirara sat up, stretching.

"Forgive me, I mean Lieutenant Yamada of Squad 2," the Messenger bowed a little deeper.

"It's fine, we're just messing with you," Kirara grinned, waving a dismissive hand. "What's up?" she asked him.

"A message from Kuroro Tsukino," he held out a piece of paper to her. Kirara reached out, taking it as Seinosuke watched with an arched eyebrow. "Thanks," she dismissed the messenger, who disappeared using Shunpo. "Sorry little bro, but that visit will have to wait," she chuckled as she got to her feet.

"What's going on?" Seinsouke asked with a puzzled frown.

"I've got actual work to do," Kirara grinned over her shoulder at him as she walked away. Seinosuke stared after her in alarm.

"You can't dodge this forever Kirara!" he warned her.

"Just go yourself little brother. Tell them I said hi!" Kirara called to him, and laughed as she used Shunpo to leave him behind, groaning in annoyance at his sister's ability to dodge her responsibilities.

* * *

"Good morning Kuroro, you're looking well," Kirara smiled brightly as she walked into the bar. Several people looked up sharply, and some began to edge towards the door, no longer comfortable in the bar with the Lieutenant of Squad 2.

"Dammit Yamada, do you have to ruin my business?" Kuroro complained irritably as he turned to her. His dark gaze didn't seem to affect the young woman, who just entered like she owned the place.

"Oh, and you're just as bubbly as ever," Kirara smiled as she took a seat at the bar. Kuroro muttered under his breath. "I got your message," she told him in a quieter voice as he set a cup down in front of her.

"I didn't want anyone reading it, just in case it was intercepted," Kuroro replied as he poured her a drink. "Those guys were back here last night," Kirara's eyes widened in alarm, and she looked up at the man. The much taller man looked grim. "I couldn't get out a warning to you, they were a little more on edge this time. And I couldn't do anything to aggravate them, not with this leg," Kuroro clapped a hand to his left leg.

"You probably would have killed them sooner than apprehend them," Kirara nodded, and Kuroro gave a gruff bark of laughter, flattered by her words. "Did you get anything from them while they were here?" she asked curiously.

"No names. Just faces, and a possible location," Kuroro explained, and passed her a sheet of paper. She took it, folding it up and slipping it under her robes.

"Thanks Kuroro, I appreciate you help. These scumbags have avoided me for long enough," Kirara told him firmly, taking a drink and shivering at the taste.

"Just be careful Yamada. These guys are dangerous. They were looking for a fight last night. They're raring to go, and if you're not careful, they will go after you," Kuroro warned her. Kirara gave a small smile.

"Honestly Kuroro, you sound almost worried about me," she smiled at him. The man scoffed, turning away.

"As if. Just finish your damn drink and get out before you scare off all of my customers," he told her roughly. Kirara's smile grew as she watched him. He refused to look at her again, but she could see the faintest trace of red on his face. "Don't worry Kuroro. I'll be fine. Thanks for your help," Kirara spoke softly again, setting her cup down, along with an envelope of money, as she got to her feet. "I'll see you in a year," she smiled, and went to the door.

"And not a minute sooner, y'hear?" he shouted at her. Kirara's smile widened, and she laughed, nodding as she waved to him and left. Kuroro shook his head and sighed heavily. "Damn girl," he muttered.

* * *

Yoruichi read over the paperwork Kirara had given her, while the Lieutenant lay on the ground beside her, waiting for Yoruichi to finish.

"Good work," Kirara started awake when the Captain finally spoke.

"So, can I take my team and track them down?" Kirara sat up as she asked hopefully, looking up at the Captain.

"You know where this place is. If they're hiding here, it's going to be incredibly dangerous," Yoruichi warned her, her golden eyes thoughtful as she looked up from the papers. "It's crawling with Hollows. You'll need more than just your little team on this one, even if you have help from the Detention Unit," Yoruichi decided, dropping the papers onto her table.

"And what do you propose?" Kirara asked curiously. "I'm willing to accept anything at this point, we're so close to catching these guys," she told her Captain firmly. The other woman became even more thoughtful at her words.

"This isn't just to get revenge for what they did to one of your men, is it?" Yoruichi's voice was soft, her eyes glittering as Kirara frowned.

"No!" she shook her head. "You know I'd never let my emotions get in the way of my work," she insisted, and Yoruichi suddenly smirked.

"Oh, really?" she asked, and Kirara's frown deepened. She didn't like the look the woman was giving her. "Are you sure about that?" Yoruichi challenged.

"Of course I am!" Kirara told her.

"Okay," Yoruichi nodded, getting to her feet. "Come on. We've got some work to do," she announced.

"So you'll let me go?" Kirara asked as her eyes lit up. She followed Yoruichi out of the main chamber, and down the corridor.

"Yes, but not alone. Myself and some of my team will accompany you. And I think another Squad should as well, to ensure the well-being of not only ourselves, but those who live in the area," Yoruichi decided. Kirara stopped instantly, and Yoruichi slipped her shoes back on before looking around at the Lieutenant, whose blue eyes were wide.

"No..." she breathed. Yoruichi smirked. "Oh come on! Why! That's just not-"

"You said you'd never let your emotions get in the way of your work," Yoruichi shrugged. "And Squad 5 have some of the best fighters," she said.

"I'd say Squad 9 is one of the better ones, if-"

"Kensei is busy with other duties," Yoruichi shook her head.

"Squad 12-"

"Have the Research and Development Institution to deal with," Yoruichi finished.

"Squad 7-"

"Love's got more work since his Lieutenant was injured in battle."

"Squad 11?" Kirara's voice was a mumble at this point. Yoruichi turned to her and quirked an eyebrow. " _Fine._ But I've been after these guys for a while now. They better not get in the way," Kirara grumbled.

"Remember, don't let your emotions get in the way of your work," Yoruichi sang, and laughed loudly as Kirara groaned again and followed her.

* * *

"Okay, the location of these guys shouldn't be too far from here," Kirara told the group that stood around her. Comprised of those from the Patrol Corps and Detention Unit, they were all ready to go and finally track down the group who had evaded them for some time. "Be careful, a lot of Hollows are known to swarm this area. If you need any help, do not hesitate to send out an alert," she told them.

"But what if that spooks the deserters?" one man asked with a frown.

"Better you live to chase them another day, don't you think?" Kirara asked, tilting her head to survey the much taller man. He nodded, accepting her logic. "Go in pairs, do not go off alone," she ordered then, and they nodded. "Any questions?" she asked them, smiling.

"Uh, just one," another, from the Detention Unit, spoke up. "Why are some of Squad 5 here?" he asked slowly, glancing around to where Shinji and Aizen were standing with their own Squad. Some of the Shinigami shot Kirara's team wary looks. As part of a known organisation of killers, those in the Onmitsukido were viewed with caution by even Shinigami.

"They're here to make sure Hollows don't cause a problem. It'll be fine, don't worry," Kirara told them confidently. "Satoru, are you okay to be here?" she turned to the man who had been the only one to have had contact with the deserters.

"Of course, Commander," the man bowed his head to her. A small scar lined his cheek, and his clothes hid the much greater scarring that had been the result of his encounter. Even now, his memory was fuzzy, and he couldn't remember much about the encounter.

"Good. Nobody will think any less of you if you need to take a step back," Kirara told him gently, and he nodded.

"Thank you, Commander," he smiled at her, and Kirara smiled back, touching his arm gently.

"Okay, move out," Kirara ordered, and they all bowed before using Shunpo to race off. Kirara released a breath and ran her hand through her hair, before walking back to the tent where Yoruichi was waiting. "The recon group have left," she reported, taking a seat on the ground near the Captain.

"Good. It shouldn't take too long," Yoruichi stretched, and reached out, lifting a biscuit from the pile she had brought with her.

"Even when camping, you live in luxury," Kirara grinned, reaching out and taking one as well.

"You can't really talk when you take full advantage of that luxury," Yoruichi replied, and Kirara grinned, taking a bite.

"You're right there," she nodded. She wanted to be out with her team, but as the Commander, she needed to be at base to give orders if necessary. After finishing what she was eating, Kirara stood again. "I'll be outside if you need me," Kirara told her.

"Make sure you behave out there," Yoruichi smirked. Kirara gave a mocking laugh, having heard possibly every teasing remark possible in the few hours they'd been there, and left the tent.

Stretching, Kirara looked up at the sky. Night was beginning to fall, which meant that it was likely they'd be camping out for the night. Walking past others who were waiting for word on the location of the deserters, or keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble, Kirara smiled to them as they bowed respectfully. She then disappeared into the thick of the trees, and as soon as she was a fair distance away, she stopped and took a deep breath, letting her arms fall to her sides.

Enjoying the peace of the forest, Kirara began to practice the moves she had learned when she had finished the academy and started her training to join the Onmitsukido. Swinging kicks high in the air and moving fluidly, Kirara performed her usual moves that she practised often.

Landing silently in the grass on one foot, Kirara kicked up with the other, moving with it to land on that foot and kick up with the other before bending backwards, landing on her hands before pushing up. As she moved through the air, her ears twitched, and she darted back into the trees quickly.

"What a pain...why did I agree to come on this lousy mission?" Shinji wondered aloud as he walked through the trees, irritated. He would much rather be back in his comfortable office, and not be at risk of having to camp out. All for a stupid mission that was entirely to do with the Onmitsukido, not him. Yoruichi had talked him into accepting before he even knew what he was accepting. "Knowing my luck, there won't even _be_ any Hollow attacks and this will just be a waste of my time," he muttered.

Before he could stop it, his mind wandered to Kirara, who had been behaving in a bizarre manner since their Squads had joined up to work together. There hadn't been a sour look thrown his way, or even any rude words. She'd been – dare he say it – professional. And despite the wariness that his Squad had for a group of known killers, she'd been nice to them, even won some of them over. It was weird, to say the least.

Shinji groaned, scratching his head in his irritation. He needed to get his mind off Kirara. He was already in a bad mood, and his conflicted thoughts over the Lieutenant were not helping in the slightest. She'd been messing with his mind for ten damn years at this point. He'd been huffing about it when Yoruichi had barged in uninvited and gotten him to agree to join them.

Frowning, Shinji stopped suddenly, feeling a chill run down his spine. He turned, his eyes lifting, and he frowned when he spotted Kirara sitting on a branch high up, watching him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked before he could stop himself. She was the easiest way to vent, she always rose to his mockery and he riled her up just as much as she did him.

"What?" Kirara tilted her head, still watching him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Taking a walk," Shinji replied in a flat voice, and both of them were reminded of a time before, when he had stumbled across Kirara when she was in the middle of apprehending a group of men who had escaped house arrest. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"Sitting in a tree," Kirara deadpanned. She was holding back, seeming to be wanting to bite back at him, but not. Typical. The one time he wanted her to take the bait.

"Why?" he asked, wondering if he could push her any further. The logical side of him was telling him not to, as they were there on a stealth mission, but the other side was irritated and wanted a way to vent.

"I wanted some peace," Kirara's elbows were resting on her legs as she leaned forwards, watching him with an unreadable expression. Her legs swung in an almost childlike manner. "If you're trying to get me to fight with you, it won't work," she said suddenly.

"We're always fighting, Princess, why would I need to try?" Shinji rolled his eyes and turned away with a dismissive wave of his hand. Kirara's fists clenched, and she took a slow breath. Shinji was surprised that she'd figured him out, but he also knew that neither of them could be around each other very long before they began to fight.

"Hirako, don't call me that," Kirara's voice was strained as she struggled not to lose her temper. "You shouldn't have come if you're just going to-" Kirara's words were cut off by the loud roar of a Hollow. "Dammit!" she stood quickly as Shinji whirled around. "Looks like you're getting your fight," Kirara told him wryly, before using Shunpo to race off back to camp.

As soon as she landed in the grass by the camp, where everyone else was mobilising, Kirara felt a large amount of Reiatsu rushing towards them. "Why are there so many?" she gasped, her eyes widening.

"Someone's leading them here," Yoruichi was beside her in seconds. "They must have realised we were here, and are using the Hollows to distract us while they get away," she realised. Several men reappeared, two supporting another who was covered in blood.

"What happened?" Kirara called to them.

"Ambush!" one of the Patrol Corps grunted, half-dragging another with him. "The Hollows are close behind us, we haven't much time!" he warned.

"Get him into the tent!" Yoruichi ordered, and the man nodded, hauling the other into the tent, followed by another who was to heal him. "Ready?" Yoruichi glanced to Kirara, who grinned.

"You bet," they both watched as multiple Hollows burst into the clearing, roaring loudly. Yoruichi leapt into the air, and with a powerful kick, smashed the Hollow's mask in. It roared, staggering as it barely survived the blow, only for Kirara's Zanpakuto to stab it clean through. The Hollow disappeared, and Kirara landed easily, pointing her blade up at another. "There's at least 8 here...how the heck did they manage to attract so many?" Kirara wondered, and for a moment, she was glad that Squad 5 were there to help. While she and Yoruichi could clear them out, it saved a lot of energy having others to help them.

Movement in the corner of Kirara's eye caught her attention, and she looked to the trees to see a man smirking. He wore the garb of a Shinigami, and had a Zanpakuto by his side. Instead of helping, he turned and disappeared into the trees. However, someone else followed. "Satoru!" Kirara called, but the man ignored her, following the Shinigami. "Dammit!" Kirara used Shunpo to follow.

"You won't escape this time!" she heard Satoru yell angrily, followed by a loud laugh.

"I'm honestly surprised you lived after my strike, but then again, I'd only just learned my Zanpakuto's name," another voice spoke up. "I wish I'd known of her ability, I would have enjoyed using it on you. But now, I think I'll kill you," Kirara intercepted the strike just in time, knocking the opposing Zanpakuto into the air.

"Commander!" Satoru gasped. Blood ran down his head and neck, and his hands were shaking.

"Get back to camp and help the others. I'll handle this," Kirara told him.

"But-"

"That was an _order_ , Satoru," Kirara snapped. She hated saying such things, but he was in no state to fight, and would only get in her way. The man she was facing recovered from his surprise, smirking.

"Yes, Commander," Satoru nodded, and disappeared.

"Well well, a _Commander_. You don't look that important," the man commented idly, resting his Zanpakuto on his shoulder as Kirara focused her attention fully on him. He had bright red hair that was neatly brushed but stuck out a little, and eyes that seemed almost pink in the light. He had stubble lining his jaw that seemed a little unkempt. Kirara had a feeling he'd been out in the woods for a little while now.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lieutenant Yamada of Squad 2. Corps Commander of the Onmitsukido," Kirara told him as she pointed her sword at him. "And you are?" she asked with a flat stare.

"Oh, forgive my lack of manners!" the man looked surprised again. "I don't have a fancy title or anything, but my name is Kenjiro. Kenjiro Shirobara," Kirara blinked, but other than that, gave no other hint of her surprise.

"Shirobara? Of the Shirobara family?" she asked, still keeping her tone even.

"The very same," Kenjiro nodded. Kirara was even more irritated by the man. So he was a noble of mid-level status. And here he was deserting the Gotei 13.

"Very well. I hereby place you under arrest," Kirara declared. Kenjiro's smirk grew.

"Oh, really?" he gave a laugh. "Well, I hereby resist that arrest!" he launched at her suddenly, but Kirara moved, easily reading his attack. She landed a kick to his back that knocked his momentum off, and he stumbled.

"Good luck with that," Kirara told him calmly. Kenjiro laughed, seeming amused by her move, and leapt at her again. Kirara dodged again, and with a quick slash, caught him down his back. Kenjiro let out a growl, stumbling as blood began to run down his back. "You're lucky all I did was break the skin. Surrender now," she ordered.

"Oh Commander, I'm not one of your lackies. You can't tell me what to do!" Kenjiro whirled and lashed out, and this time Kirara blocked his move. She countered each of his strikes, forcing him backwards as his offence turned into a sloppy defence. When he slammed his blade against hers and pushed, Kenjiro grunted, before Kirara's fist slammed into his stomach and the air left him in one breath. He fell backwards, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Are we done here?" Kirara asked, still keeping her tone even.

"Not even a little bit!" Kenjiro's smirk was gone, and he pushed himself up. "I guess I'll have to show off a little bit," a red aura began to surround him, and Kirara's eyes narrowed as she felt his Reiatsu begin to rise. "Finally, a reaction from you," Kenjiro chuckled. "Let's see how well you do against _her_. _Sever_...Reikonsatsu," he breathed as he spun his sword. As it spun, it began to change shape, and he continued to spin it as the handle became much longer and more slender, while the blade curved. "Well, what do you think of her?" Kenjiro taunted as he held his scythe-shaped Shikai up proudly.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	11. Sever

**Thanks to EaSnowPw and Suzume for your reviews, and thanks to Blue Fire Lily, Shannyrox101 and FallenArcAngel16 for favouriting/following!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sever

Kirara's expression gave nothing away as she surveyed Kenjiro and his Zanpakuto. The handle was long and black, with the blade curving around to provide a long and dangerous reach.

"Lost for words, Commander? She is an unusual one," Kenjiro gave a small laugh as he lowered his Zanpakuto. Kirara's eyebrow rose very slightly.

"A Scythe. Explains the injuries inflicted on my subordinate," she finally spoke, sounding uninterested. "You shouldn't call your Zanpakuto unusual, however," Kirara told him.

"Oh?" Kenjiro smirked. "Are you saying that you have one similar?" he asked in amusement.

"No," Kirara gave an impatient sigh. "What I'm saying is that there is no Zanpakuto that could be defined as 'usual'. No two Zanpakuto are the same, after all," she pointed out. Kenjiro rolled his eyes.

"You are _such_ a bore, Commander. I would have thought that one who dresses so provocatively would be a little more interesting," Kenjiro complained. Kirara didn't respond, hiding her irritation over his insistence on talking so much, not to mention his snide comment about her outfit. "Well? Aren't you going to release your Zanpakuto? Let's see how different it is," he told her, his murderous smile returning.

"No," it instantly dropped.

"No?" Kenjiro gaped at her. "Are you telling me that you can't release your Zanpakuto?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Kirara groaned. "I'm telling you no, I won't release my Zanpakuto. I don't like to do it on a whim," she told him.

"Fine then...it's _your_ funeral!" Kenjiro yelled as he leapt at her. Kirara dodged, but heard a rip as the scythe caught her shirt and ripped it.

' _Kirara, be careful_ ,' Kokoro no Kage whispered as Kirara leapt into the air to dodge again. ' _You have no experience with a weapon such as this. We have no idea what her ability could be_ ,' he warned her.

"I'm being careful," Kirara hissed back, flipping over Kenjiro's head and slashing across his back. He let out a cry this time as her blade caught across the other wound she had inflicted, and he swung backwards. Kirara managed to block, but was pushed back in the process. "I need to find a way to subdue this idiot," she muttered, dodging his next attack.

"What's the matter Commander? You don't seem to be having fun!" Kenjiro laughed, and Kirara took the opportunity to get in close. His eyes widened as Kirara swung up, and he moved his Zanpakuto to try and block, as if forgetting his blade's true shape. It bumped Kirara, who started, and her blade missed her target, instead slashing up his face.

Kenjiro's scream echoed as Kirara landed several metres away, breathing heavily. That had been close. If he had been a little more careful, he could have done her some damage. Kenjiro clutched at his face as blood ran through his fingers, splashing into the grass under his feet as he staggered.

"Now to finish this," Kirara whispered, and shot in again. However, Kenjiro reacted quickly, blocking her strike. Kirara grunted, and leapt back.

"You bitch, you'll regret this!" Kenjiro hissed as he followed her, swinging wildly. Kirara was forced to go on the defensive to block his attacks, which were hard for her to predict not only because of the shape of the Zanpakuto, but also due to his completely random attack pattern. It was sloppy; the moves of someone whose mind was clouded by anger.

"Just give up Shirobara! You can't win this!" Kirara warned him.

"Shut the hell up!" Kenjiro shrieked, finally bouncing his blade against Kirara's and knocking it up. He struck before she could, and Kirara crashed to the ground, gasping for breath as her body screamed in pain. She clutched at her chest as blood flowed freely, pouring from the cut down her torso. If it had been any deeper, she'd have been dead. "I'd _love_ to let you live Commander, and see what Reikonsatsu can do, but not after what you've done," Kenjiro's voice was low as he landed in front of her. Kirara grunted, glaring at him as she grabbed her Zanpakuto tightly.

"Well done," she suddenly gave a chuckle, and Kenjiro frowned, confused. "You've forced my hand," she told him.

"Wha-" Kenjiro's eyes widened as she tossed her Zanpakuto into the air.

"Confuse My Enemies, Kokoro no Kage!" Kirara suddenly used Shunpo, grabbing her Zanpakuto as it began to change. She then used Shunpo again, disappearing from view.

"What? Where'd you go?" Kenjiro growled. "Come out Commander, let's not make this last any longer than it has to!" he shouted. Feeling her Reiatsu, Kenjiro rushed in the direction it was going, only to scream as Kirara suddenly appeared to his side, cutting down his arm. "You bitch!" he swung again, but she disappeared. "Coward!" Kenjiro roared, and launched himself across the clearing as he felt her presence again. However, a powerful kick landed right where the two wounds on his back met, and he was thrown to the ground as he choked in pain.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to finish this now?" Kirara asked as she appeared behind him. She was breathing heavily, and sweat was running down her face from the strain of keeping going. Blood was continuing to pour from her wound, and she was almost completely covered in it by this point. Her vision was spinning, and she was growing weaker by the second.

"That's a nasty Zanpakuto you've got there," Kenjiro breathed as he pushed himself up. Kokoro no Kage's shape had changed from the short katana, to a long blade that was slightly curved.

"You're one to talk," Kirara replied, trying to keep her indifferent tone, but her voice was just as strained as her body. She had to finish this quick, before she passed out from the blood loss.

"I suppose so..." Kenjiro nodded, before slashing at her quickly. Kirara disappeared again, and he looked to his left when he felt her coming from that direction, only for her to appear from the front and slash across his front. Kenjiro shrieked in pain, and lashed out again. Kirara disappeared before he could land a strike, and this time when he felt her approach from the left again, Kenjiro turned in a different direction, only for Kirara to strike from the left. "Just what are you doing?" he growled as Kirara stood several metres away.

"I'm not going to explain it to you if you're not intelligent enough to catch on," Kirara told him, her vision swimming. Before she realised it, she'd dropped Kokoro no Kage, and was falling to the ground, breathing heavily. "Dammit...I won't...I won't lose...to you..." Kirara pushed herself into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

"Too late!" Kenjiro rushed at her. Kirara's eyes widened as she frantically thought of what to do.

' _Kokoro no Kage...I'm sorry_...' Kirara closed her eyes, only to hear a thud and a shriek. Her eyes shot open, and she looked up in shock as Kenjiro landed in a heap several feet away.

"Just what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Princess?" Shinji asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. Kirara's eyes were wide as she stared at him. "You weren't about to give up, were you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Kirara spat, looking away.

"You'll regret crossing paths with me, _Commander_ ," Kenjiro hissed, before turning and running off.

"Stop!" Kirara pushed herself to her feet, only for her legs to immediately give in. She fell, only for Shinji to catch her. "Don't let him escape! I'll be fine, I-"

"You're bleeding to death, idiot, so take it easy," Shinji snapped at her, and Kirara whimpered as he lowered her to the ground. She leaned against the tree she had her back to, wincing in pain as it hurt to even breathe.

"But...he'll get away..." Kirara mumbled. "Why are you helping me instead of catching him?" she demanded weakly.

"That's not my job," Shinji rolled his eyes. "Yoruichi asked me to come along to help with keeping you idiots safe, remember?" he pointed out. Kirara sighed heavily.

"Thanks. I owe you one," she admitted.

"I'd say we're about even now," Kirara's eyes widened, and before she realised it, she was laughing as tears stung at her eyes.

"Seems so," she agreed with a giggle. "Yet I'm still the one covered in blood," she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well...not entirely," Kirara looked up, and realised that Shinji was now covered in her blood.

"Oh...sorry," she apologised, making him blink.

"I think that's gotta be the first time those words have ever left your mouth, Princess," he smirked, making her frown.

"Oh I have lost way too much blood for you to-" before Kirara could even think of snapping at him, Shinji leaned in and kissed her. Kirara froze, taken completely by surprise by the action. When the blond pulled away, she stared up at him with wide eyes, and he kept his face impassive, meeting her gaze evenly. Before she realised it, Kirara grabbed the front of his robes as tightly as she could, pulling him back in, returning the kiss as it grew more fierce.

Kirara could barely process what was going on, becoming more light-headed and dizzy by the second. She needed to breathe, but nothing seemed more important than by keeping Shinji close. Her heart was pounding painfully as part of her demanded to know what she was doing, while the other side didn't care in the slightest. Finally her lungs won out, and she broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily as Kirara's eyelids grew heavy.

"Hey, don't you dare pass out," Kirara groaned when Shinji slapped her face lightly.

"Shinji! What happened?" he looked around as Yoruichi appeared, followed by someone from Squad 4.

"That guy's Shikai was a damn scythe," Shinji replied, untangling his robes from Kirara's grip so he could move out of the way. Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as the healer began to work.

"Sorry Cap'n...'e got 'way," Kirara's voice was a mumble as her eyes began to close. Her face was pale, and her breathing laboured.

"You'll get him next time," Yoruichi told her confidently, before Kirara's eyes completely shut and she passed out.

* * *

" _That was a pretty interesting fight," Shinji looked around to one of the young men who had been watching him spar with Kirara. Most of the class had dispersed as soon as their Sensei had dismissed them, but a few were lingering. Kirara was back speaking with a few young men, giggling at what they were saying as she fidgeted with her long hair that was lying loose._

" _What can I say? I'm an interesting guy," Shinji just shrugged with a smirk. The young man – Ryoji, Shinji recalled – gave a small laugh._

" _I can't argue that. One of the only ones here who knows the name of their Zanpakuto, you've gotta be," Ryoji nodded, folding his arms. "So, listen. A couple of us are thinking of going out to the forests tonight, to take it easy and have some tonight. You in?" he asked with a grin. Shinji raised an eyebrow._

" _Sure, sounds good," he nodded, but there was a bad feeling niggling at him as he accepted._

" _Great. See you there!" Ryoji grinned, jogging off. Kirara glanced after him, her smile fading as she looked around at Shinji._

" _You can't be serious," Shinji opened one eye, having decided to get some more sleep in the grass before their next class._

" _Care to elaborate, Yamada?" he asked, yawning loudly as he closed his eye again._

" _Going to the forest tonight. You realise that place is crawling with Hollows, right?" Kirara folded her arms as she raised an eyebrow._

" _I'm well aware. I did grow up in the Rukongai as well, you know," he reminded her._

" _And you're still going? What if something happens?" Kirara tilted her head._

" _I think we can take a Hollow if one shows," Shinji just yawned widely again, and Kirara shook her head._

" _That's what everyone thinks, till they actually face one," she muttered. "Well, it's your funeral," she shrugged, turning on her heel and walking off. Shinji opened an eye again, watching her stride off. She had the nerve to tell him what to do?_

* * *

" _You guys never mentioned how far out we were going," Shinji commented as he and a group of other students walked through the forest._

" _Careful Hirako, you sound nervous," Taeko, one of the girls there, teased him._

" _Not nervous. Cautious. There's a difference," Shinji muttered back._

" _Relax, we're here to have fun away from those stiffs," Ryoji waved a dismissive hand. "We deserve a chance to have some fun," he shrugged._

" _Speaking of, did you strike out with Kirara?" Taeko smirked at him, and the faintest blush showed on Ryoji's face before he could hide it. "The girl will flirt with pretty much anyone, but she's kind of a tease. And_ way _out of your league, Ryoji," Taeko taunted._

" _Oh shut up Taeko," Ryoji muttered._

" _Her loss," Hideo scoffed. "She was way too scared. She even has her own Zanpakuto, and she's terrified of this place," he laughed mockingly, and the girl beside him giggled as well. Shinji was starting to wonder why he'd gone with them. If he was honest, he hadn't intended on going, until Kirara had called him out on it. It had only made him want to go._

" _There's nothing even scary about this place. It's just a stupid forest. The elders just made crap up to keep us from coming here," Ryoji scoffed, before freezing as he heard a roar._

" _Nothing, huh?" Hideo's laughter was gone as they looked around. Hearing the thuds of heavy footfalls, they looked around, just in time to see a bipedal Hollow emerge from the trees, narrowing glowing eyes on them._

" _A Hollow..." Kana, who had been glued to Hideo's side, whimpered. Shinji growled in frustration as he drew his Zanpakuto. Just their luck to actually come across a Hollow._

" _H-Hado #4! Byakurai!" Taeko cast a Kido, but it missed by miles, striking a tree. The Hollow moved faster than expected, and Taeko was slammed against a tree with a scream._

" _Let her go! Hado-"_

" _Stop, you might hit Taeko!" Kana screamed at Ryoji as he went to fire a Kido of his own. "Do something!" Kana turned to Shinji, who ignored her. He shot at the Hollow, slashing down it's arm and making it roar in pain, releasing Taeko. It lashed out with its other arm, and Shinji was knocked back._

" _We should run for it," Hideo whimpered as the blond was thrown to the ground, his Zanpakuto flying out of his hands. The Hollow then roared again, swinging out and hitting Ryoji as he went to help Taeko._

" _Dammit..." Shinji groaned as he pushed himself up. The Hollow slashed across Hideo's front, making him scream in pain as Kana shrieked in terror. The young man fell to the ground as blood ran from the deep wound._

" _We're dead, we're_ dead _!" Kana wailed, as the Hollow turned to Shinji, whose eyes widened. It lashed out, before another figure leapt in the way and slashed the Hollow's arm, knocking it away from him._

" _Everyone get up and run for it!" Kirara yelled at them._

" _Hideo's hurt!" Kana wailed._

" _Then_ help _him!" Kirara shouted, dodging the Hollow's attack and slashing down. Blood splattered her uniform, and she kept moving as the Hollow focused on her. Shinji stared at her in alarm, not only amazed by the speed she was showing, but her calm attitude as she faced off against the monster that had to be at least five times bigger than her. They were only first years, but Kirara was holding her own easily. The others managed to get up, helping Hideo before rushing off._

" _Watch it!" Shinji got to his feet, grabbing his Zanpakuto and blocking a strike that would have hit Kirara._

" _Damn Hollow is fast," Kirara muttered, jumping back and pointing her Zanpakuto at it. "If we can take out its legs, we should be able to get away," Kirara suggested._

" _Good idea," Shinji nodded, and the pair rushed at the Hollow again. Both got past its attacks, and slashed its legs. It crashed to the ground, and Shinji smirked, before hearing a cry. Looking around, he saw Kirara slam into a tree, and hit the ground hard as blood spilled from a wound down her back. "Dammit!" racing around the Hollow, Shinji hauled Kirara into his arms, making her whimper in pain as he ran off, away from the still shrieking Hollow._

" _You're an idiot...you knew what this place was like," she whimpered as she curled up against his chest, blood soaking through both of their uniforms as he ran back to the Academy. Shinji didn't respond, and soon the pain overwhelmed the girl, making everything go dark._

* * *

" _I'm not going until she wakes up," when Kirara slowly came round, she was greeted by the controlled voice of her fellow student. "I need to make sure she's okay," Shinji argued. "She saved my-"_

" _Hirako, know your place," Kirara recognised their Sensei's warning tone. "Yamada has been treated by the best the Academy has to offer. They have told us she will be find with rest. Leave,_ now _," he told Shinji._

" _I-"_

" _There will be serious consequences if you do not leave now," a voice that Kirara didn't recognise spoke up. With a growl, she heard footsteps as Shinji stormed off. Kirara managed to open her eyes, and squinted at the light that stung at them._

" _Ah, she's awake!" the healer standing beside her called out. Kirara glanced to him, before looking to the three men who approached her._

" _Miss. Yamada, how are you feeling?" her Sensei asked as he watched her._

" _Like someone took a poker to my back, Sir," she replied, ensuring to sound polite in front of the two men standing with him who looked rather important._

" _Yes, I imagine Hollow claws would cause pain like that," one of them commented. "Would you care to explain what happened last night in the forest?" he asked._

" _Can't it wait until she's a little better?" her Sensei asked irritably._

" _Best for her to explain now, while it's still fresh in her memory," the other man replied._

" _It's fine," Kirara spoke before her Sensei could argue it. His eyes darted to her, and he frowned, but stepped back as the two men looked to him expectantly._

" _Okay, so tell us what happened. We have heard the story from the other's point of view, but we'd like to hear it from yours," the first man told her._

" _I..." Kirara started, and sighed. "I thought it would be interesting to test my skills in the forest. I suggested we go out," she told them._

" _Yamada!" her Sensei started, alarmed, but was hushed._

" _Oh? Because when we questioned Hirako about it, he said you were the one who refused to go, and saved them from the Hollow that attacked," the second man commented._

" _He's lying," Kirara hated the idea of lying to the teachers to cover for the idiots who were responsible for her being out in the forest in the first place, but it wasn't in her nature to throw people to the wolves. "He beat me in the training, so I wanted to show off against a real enemy. Do you really think I'd get so hurt, if I was helping them?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The two men exchanged looks. "It was all my idea," she lied._

" _I see..." the first man mused._

" _This poses an issue," the second continued. "Either way. If she's lying, then she's a liar who will jump into random fights. If she's telling the truth, then she's reckless and too eager for to fight. I think we should consider her placement here. We cannot have someone so reckless within the Gotei 13," he mused. Kirara's breath caught in her chest, and she stared at him. Did he really mean what she thought he did? Were they going to kick her out?_

" _Enough," they all jumped and looked around to see a woman walk in. Her arms were folded over a black Shinigami uniform; her dark purple hair cut short and her golden eyes on Kirara._

" _Lady Shihoin!" the two men exclaimed in alarm. Kirara stared at her with wide eyes. She was the head of one of the Five Great Families. She never expected to meet such a high-class noble, especially not in the medical bay of the Academy._

" _There's no need to go so far. This is a simple mistake. Nobody was killed, and I have witnessed far worse happening," she told them firmly._

" _But-"_

" _Are you arguing with me?" her eyes flashed, and the man flinched._

" _Of-of course not, Lady Shihoin," he bowed his head quickly._

" _Good. The three of you are excused," she told them, and the three men quickly left. "So. You're Kirara Yamada, am I right?" Kirara nodded, her eyes wide. "I'm Captain Yoruichi Shihoin of Squad 2. I've heard quite a lot about you," the noble commented. Kirara swallowed, and shrugged as best she could._

" _All glowing remarks, I imagine," Kirara smirked at her, and Yoruichi grinned back, amused by her already._

" _But I suppose that's why last night is such a surprise. Nothing in your file shows that you would be so reckless," Yoruichi continued, and Kirara's smirk faded. "Disrespectful and rude, yes, but not stupid," she mused. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone the truth," she smirked._

" _In return for what?" Kirara watched her warily. Yoruichi's eyes gleamed._

" _You're only a first year, but I have to admit, your reports so far are quite interesting._ And _you've already learned your Zanpakuto's name. I'd like you to consider joining the Onmitsukido," she requested. Kirara's eyes widened, her jaw falling open. "And hey, if you do, not only will I keep your little lie a secret, but I'll also not tell anyone about your little crush on that guy who was here earlier," Kirara's face went bright red._

" _You're crazy! I don't like Hirako! He's an asshole!" she exclaimed. "It's his fault I-" she stopped, realising her slip. Yoruichi just chuckled._

" _Leave your application with your teacher, he'll be sure to pass it onto me. I look forward to working with you in the future, Kirara," Yoruichi smirked, leaving Kirara to it. The student groaned, putting a hand to her face. Just how in the world did she end up in these situations?_

* * *

Waking with a start, Kirara opened her eyes and was greeted by the plain white ceiling of the Squad 4 Healing Rooms. Her mind was still lingering on the dream; a memory of the past. It had been at this point that even looking at Shinji had pissed Kirara off. Because she'd insisted on going after him and the others, she'd almost lost everything. She'd known it was stupid to blame him for her own stupidity, but after a while, it became habit to pick fights.

Confused and disorientated, it took a moment for Kirara to remember what had happened. Inhaling, Kirara awoke the pain that was still stretched across her chest.

Biting back the groan of pain, Kirara clamped her eyes shut as tears formed from the pain. She took small breaths, trying to even out her breathing and lower the level of pain that jolted across her torso. From what she could remember, it was a long wound, and would leave a nasty scar. She put a hand to her head, cursing herself for being careless.

"Oh, you're awake," she looked around as Seinosuke approached. "You really do go to extraordinary lengths to avoid going home, you know that?" he asked, and Kirara gave a weak grin.

"You know me so well brother," she told him. Seinosuke snorted. "How bad is it?" she asked as he stood beside her bed.

"You'll live. So it's bad," Seinosuke told her. Kirara blinked.

"Was that...a _joke_? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" she demanded incredulously. Seinosuke rolled his eyes again.

"Oh shut up," he told her.

"There's the bedside manner I expect from the Lieutenant of Squad 4," Kirara giggled.

" _Anyway_ ," Seinosuke cleared his throat. "The wound is deep, and goes from your collar, to your waist. Honestly, you're lucky to be alive. It didn't go deep enough to do lasting damage to any of your organs, the main point of concern was how much blood you lost," he told her, getting back to business. "You'll be bedridden for at least a little while, and then there'll be even longer before you'll be cleared for duty," Seinosuke told her, and braced himself. Sure enough, Kirara let out a whine.

"Oh come on! Don't bench me without telling me how long for!" Kirara whined. "I'll die from the boredom!" she complained.

"Yes well, better you die from boredom, than from reopening your wounds and dying from blood loss," Seinosuke told her flatly. "These orders come from the Captain, so take it up with her if you want to go back sooner," he challenged her. Kirara hesitated, and huffed.

"Not a chance," she grumbled.

"That's what I thought," Seinosuke smirked. Kirara glared at him as she threw her childish tantrum as best she could with limited movement. "Get some rest. Undoubtedly those who have been pestering me to let them visit will be back soon, so get some sleep until then," he instructed, walking away.

"You're loving this!" Kirara shouted after him.

"Having to tend to my sister, the worst patient in the Seireitei? Hell no!" Seinosuke called back, but there was the smallest of smirks on his face as he disappeared out. Kirara sighed, and her gaze went back up to the ceiling as her mind went back to the forest, to the battle with Kenjiro. Her eyes then widened very slightly, and her hand lifted to touch her mouth.

"Was that...did that really happen?" she whispered, her memory fuzzy as it was linked with pain and blood and dammit Shinji's mouth on hers and nothing else mattering. "What the hell is going on with me?" Kirara groaned, putting her arms over her face as she let out a whine.


	12. Benched

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but there has been a lot of issues. First my hard drive broke, so I lost everything that hadn't been backed up. Which seriously sucks. I have also now broken the keyboard so there won't be any updates til I get it replaced.**

 **Plus I got Final Fantasy 9 for Steam, and it has taken up all of my free time so yeah...**

 **Thanks to IrishPrincess1987 and Suzume Amai for your awesome reviews! And to Cecilia-Senpai, starlightstella, omcheekster910, AmeliaRose91, Oh My Cabbage, chien1, gdodo20 and Suzululu08 for favouriting/following!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Benched

Kirara huffed as she pulled on the clothes that Natsuki had brought for her.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Natsuki smiled, hearing Kirara's sulking as she kept her back turned.

"Speak for yourself. What am I going to do for a month _minimum_ until I've recovered enough for Captain Unohana to let me go back?" Kirara whined as she pulled her hair free from her top and tied it back up.

It had been a fortnight since Kirara had been badly injured, and finally her forced bed rest was done. She had tormented Seinosuke and the others unfortunate enough to have to take care of her, and even those who had come to visit her. However, the Captain of Squad 4 could tell that while Kirara could now move about with minimal pain, she still wasn't entirely healed. So, she had ordered a minimum of a month's leave of absence for the young woman. The only reason Kirara hadn't argued, was because it was Unohana who had ordered it.

"Well you can finally visit your parents like Seinosuke has been telling you," Natsuki giggled, earning a glare. "Oh! And the festival for the Head Captain's birthday is in just under a month, let's go to that," the other Lieutenant realised, wrapping her arms around one of Kirara's.

"Sounds good to me," Kirara smiled at her, her tantrum calming as Natsuki led her out of the healing room. Most of her sulking had been down to being stuck staring at the same four walls, and now that she was getting out, she was a lot happier. At least until she got bored. "So, what now?" Kirara asked Natsuki when they stepped out into the sun.

"Huh...no clue. Captain Unohana said nothing strenuous, and it's too early for drinking..." Natsuki tapped her chin as she thought. "Oh! Let's do some shopping! I saw a really cute yukata that will be _perfect_ for the festival!" she smiled, pulling Kirara along.

"Okay, but only if we can visit that place that does those _amazing_ sweets," Kirara told her firmly. Natsuki cheered loudly, continuing to pull Kirara along. "And can you stop pulling me? I'm not fighting you, but I was almost cut in half two weeks ago, you could stand to be a bit more gentle," Kirara complained.

"Then hurry up!" Natsuki told her, and Kirara groaned, resigning herself to being dragged along for the day.

* * *

"See! See!" Natsuki was like an excited child as she held up a dark blue yukata with pink butterflies lining it.

"Oh, that _is_ cute," Kirara nodded her approval, her arms folded as Natsuki held the traditional garb up to herself. "You definitely need to wear it to the festival," she told her best friend, who nodded with excitement.

"Now to find something to with it!" Natsuki decided, bouncing away as Kirara looked around idly. She hadn't intended on buying anything for herself, but Natsuki's excitement had gotten her into the spirit of things. "You should get something that shows off," she looked around as Natsuki materialised behind her.

"Shows off what? The big gaping wound down my chest?" Kirara quirked an eyebrow. Natsuki huffed.

"Trust you to find an excuse not to wear something revealing," she complained.

"Yes, because I almost got myself killed for that exact reason," Kirara rolled her eyes as she turned away, looking around the store for something for herself. "It's not like I did it on purpose," she muttered, putting a hand to her chest where the gash started. She sighed, shaking her head, and lifted a kimono with long sleeves and a short skirt. It was mostly white, with a dark green trim and a black skirt.

"Oh, that's cute," Natsuki peered over her shoulder. "And I found something perfect to with it," she smiled widely, and before Kirara realised it, Natsuki had tied a green ribbon in her hair, tying it up in place of her usual tie.

"Hey, I don't-"

"It's cute on you," Natsuki told her as Kirara pulled it out, looking at the ribbon in her hand.

"It doesn't really boast Commander of the Onmitsukido though, does it?" Kirara raised an eyebrow.

"You're on leave, just wear it for the festival," Natsuki told her in a voice that didn't leave room for argument. She took it, and the kimono from Kirara's hands. "My treat, since you know, I'm glad you're alive and all," Natsuki muttered, looking away.

"Alright," Kirara made a big deal of rolling her eyes and sighing, but smiled softly all the same.

"Hey," Natsuki suddenly stopped her from walking off, playing with her hair. "Did you do something to your hair?" she asked curiously, making Kirara frown.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Cause," Natsuki pulled some of Kirara's hair around so she could see. "Take a look at this," Kirara's frown grew when she saw that the tips were white.

"Maybe I'm finally getting the white hairs you give me," she just shrugged, pulling her hair free from Natsuki's grasp. The Lieutenant huffed.

"Rude! If anything, you give _me_ white hairs," she told Kirara, who chuckled. "But, shouldn't that be from the roots?" she asked curiously.

"Who knows. Maybe my weirdness is finally becoming external," she shrugged, dismissing it, but as soon as her back was to Natsuki, her smile fell. She wondered just what was going on now.

"Hey, so at the festival, do you think I'd stand a chance with Lieutenant Kotsubaki?" Natsuki asked as they left the store and began walking. Kirara started to laugh, looking to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? _He's_ your latest interest?" she teased, and Natsuki blushed.

"Oh shut up. He's pretty handsome, you know," she commented, shrugging.

"He's also got someone else," Kirara shrugged. "In fact, I think he's married and has a kid. Better luck next time Natsuki," she patted her friend's shoulder as Natsuki sighed. "Is that what the yukata is about?" she teased.

"No! That's just to make me look cute. I was just wondering is all," she shrugged.

"Well, is there anyone else you like?" Kirara asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's see...Squad 1's the Head Captain and Lieutenant Sasakibe, so that's a bust, so is Squad 2-"

"Hey, I'm a great catch!" Kirara looked insulted, and Natsuki giggled.

"You know what I mean," Natsuki nudged her gently. "Squad 3-"

"Are you just going to list the Captains and Lieutenants from each Squad? You know there are other seats, right?" Kirara interrupted again with a grin. Natsuki always amused her when she talked about those she was interested in. Her crushes were fleeting, and rarely turned into anything more.

" _Squad 3_ ," Natsuki continued with a sour look. "Rose isn't my type. Squad 4-"

"Bust," Kirara said instantly. Natsuki giggled.

"I dunno. Your brother is kinda cute..." she commented, earning a dirty look. Her smile grew. "Squad 5...well...you'd probably kill me," Natsuki teased. Kirara stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide. "You know, because you and Captain Hirako have that whole hate-hate thing going on," Natsuki spoke slowly. "Unless..." her own amber eyes grew wide. "You-"

"No, I'd kill _him_ for going near you," Kirara spoke suddenly, and threw her arms around Natsuki. "No-one can have you. You're all mine," she declared, making Natsuki laugh.

"Good. Cause for a moment there I thought you might actually be starting to have feelings for Captain Hirako," Natsuki teased.

"Yeah, sure, and Captain Kyoraku can go a week without sake," Kirara spoke dryly, hoping that Natsuki couldn't feel her heart pounding against her chest. Natsuki giggled again, and if she was thinking any different, she didn't say so. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving, and sick of the food they served in the Squad 4 barracks," Kirara pulled her along, and Natsuki smiled.

"Sure!" she increased her pace, and Kirara looked away, feeling guilty from keeping her true feelings from Natsuki. But she wasn't ready to admit them to anyone just yet.

* * *

"Well, you're definitely improving," Captain Unohana smiled as she ran her hands down Kirara's torso as they glowed a faint green colour. "How is it to move?" she asked.

"Great," Kirara told her as she lay on the bed, trying to hide her discomfort of being studied by the healer Captain. "I barely feel any pain anymore," she said.

"That's good," Unohana nodded, and stepped away as her hands stopped glowing. Kirara sat back up, pulling her top closed as the Captain lifted the file and studied it. "I'd recommend a little while longer away from your Shinigami duties, just until the pain has completely gone," she decided. Kirara sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue with her.

"Yes ma'am," she nodded. Unohana smiled, appeased, before it faded slightly.

"Lieutenant Yamada...about your hair," Kirara looked up sharply as Unohana approached again and took a few strands in her hand. "This is new, yes?" she asked, looking up at Kirara.

"Ye...yes," Kirara nodded, seeing no point in hiding it. "I have no idea why it's happening," she said.

"I see..." Unohana let go. "You stated before that the deserter Kenjiro Shirobara mentioned his Zanpakuto having a side effect, yes?" she asked. Kirara nodded as her heart began to beat faster. "Do you mind if I take a look to see if I can pick up on anything?" she asked.

"Um...sure," Kirara nodded, and lay back down at Unohana's request. The woman closed her eyes, her hands hovering just over Kirara as she moved down her torso, searching for something that would have caused Kirara's hair to begin to change. The white that had appeared in the tips of Kirara's hair was beginning to grow, and since Kirara and Natsuki had noticed it a fortnight ago, it had grown about a centimetre in length.

"It's strange," Unohana commented. "I can sense _something_ there, but I just can't detect what exactly it is," Unohana opened her eyes and Kirara sat up again. "All I can say is that there is something, and it may be a lasting effect," Unohana shook her head. "I would like you to come back in another fortnight, to see if anything has changed. It will also be a good time to see if you're ready to return to work, since you seem quite eager to do so," she smiled, and Kirara blushed.

"I'm not very good at the whole time off thing," she admitted, and the Captain chuckled.

"Much like your brother," she commented. "Oh, and I believe congratulations are in order. I hear your family is gaining a new addition in the coming months," she said, and Kirara smiled.

"Thank you. Yeah, my parents are having another child," she confirmed. After putting it off for so long, Kirara finally ran out of excuses to go home. When she did get home, she was fussed over by her parents, who were horrified about her injuries, having heard from Seinosuke. She still needed to get him back for it. However, she finally also heard her parents' news about having a baby in the coming months. It would definitely make things more interesting. "I better go and let you get back to more important duties," Kirara stood quickly, barely registering the flicker of pain from the sudden movement.

"Do not put yourself down, Lieutenant Yamada," Unohana told her with her usual smile. Kirara didn't respond, simply bowing respectfully to the Captain before hurrying off. Unohana watched, a glimmer of worry in her expression as she wondered just what was causing Kirara's hair to turn white from the tips up.

* * *

Kirara walked amidst the trees of her inner world, looking around the peaceful forest.

"Kokoro no Kage, do you know what the effect could be?" she asked him curiously, turning. The Spirit emerged from behind a tree, his eyes glowing brightly.

' _I do not. All I know is that there is a growing unease inside you Kirara. But that may be from...other developments_ ,' he commented. Kirara sighed heavily. ' _The fact that you do not immediately threaten me with the Koi Pond suggests you may be coming to terms with your growing feelings for Captain Hirako_ ,' Kokoro no Kage commented.

"I'm still confused. And annoyed," Kirara sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Honestly. Am I really that stupid to fall for that asshole?" she chuckled, more to herself than her sword's Spirit.

' _It seems fitting really_ ,' Kokoro no Kage commented, disappearing behind the tree again. ' _He is one of the few who has always managed to spark such...passion within you_ ,' he said. Kirara snorted.

"Please never say that again," she requested.

' _Regardless, I believe the only way to tell what is happening, is to simply wait_ ,' Kokoro no Kage suggested.

"I hate waiting," Kirara complained.

' _I'm well aware_ ,' the Spirit retorted, and Kirara turned her head to glare at the handle that stuck out over her shoulder. She then sighed, and shrugged.

"Then wait I must," she said, and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was back in reality, sitting on a wall with her legs crossed as she looked out from her vantage point. Not allowed to go about her usual duties, Kirara had taken to wandering the Seireitei to visit others, and occasionally just sat enjoying the sun. It did get boring, though. She was even starting to miss paperwork.

' _I'll believe that when I see it_ ,' Kokoro no Kage muttered. Kirara grinned in amusement at his sceptical voice.

"I hope the Patrol Corps haven't fallen apart without me. I need to talk to Satoru. Shirobara said he wasn't affected by Reikonsatsu, but I want to be sure," Kirara muttered. However, Yoruichi had forbidden her from doing so until she was declared fit for work again. Needless to say, a tantrum of the highest order had been thrown until Yoruichi had promised to look into it herself. "You know, I'm beginning to understand why people are so surprised by my rank," Kirara mused lightly as she thought about it.

' _You can act correctly when you feel like it_ ,' Kokoro no Kage said. ' _When you feel like it..._ ' he repeated, and Kirara's grin widened. A gentle breeze picked up, batting her in the face and knocking her hair out of the way. Kirara sighed lightly.

"I guess this isn't a bad time of the year to be on a leave of absence," she mused, before her eyes darted to a figure walking by. Stopping as he realised he was being watched, Shinji looked around slowly, before he spotted Kirara sitting on the wall a little ways away. She tilted her head, watching him silently as her heart thudded. He blinked, keeping his expression blank as well, neither one wanting to speak first. Finally, Shinji sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he began to walk towards her.

"You know, when I heard a report of someone sitting on the wall of my barracks, I didn't expect it to be you," Kirara jumped, looking around quickly to see Rose standing with a smile on his face behind her. "Oh? Did I manage to sneak up on you again?" he asked with amusement as Kirara went red.

"Y-you should make some noise now and again!" she stammered. Rose gave a small chuckle.

"My Lieutenant says otherwise," he told her, and Kirara couldn't help but laugh. "Would you care to join me for tea?" Rose invited.

"Oh, uh..." Kirara hesitated, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Shinji had disappeared. "Of course, it's always fun in the Squad 3 barracks," she grinned, jumping down. She winced slightly as the impact of landing jolted her wound, but quickly dismissed it.

"Assuming you don't rile up my Lieutenant," Rose told her, walking on. Kirara glanced back, before increasing her pace to keep up with the much taller Captain.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I'm a delight," she smirked, and both chuckled in amusement at the notion.

* * *

Despite having already had two weeks of leave after her time on bedrest, Kirara hadn't had much time to visit Rose for tea. They'd bumped into each other during her wanderings, but she had either been on her way to see someone else, or else the Captain had been busy with his duties. She had to admit, she'd missed it.

"You know, I'm surprised," Rose commented as he sat at his desk. Kirara, who was sitting nearby, looked up from her tea. "I'd have expected you to be back on duty by now," he smiled at her.

"I'd hoped to be, I mean, it's been a month already," Kirara sighed, putting a hand to her chest. "But I guess that's why Captain Unohana is the one who's making sure I'm recovered before I get to go back," she grinned.

"That's probably the wisest decision that Squad 4 could make," Rose told her. Kirara nodded.

"Probably, but I really wish they'd just let me come back to work. I'm getting so bored just wandering and not having anything to do," Kirara complained, taking a drink. "I can't even start my search for Shirobara again," she complained.

"Well, I suppose you have a lot more to go on this time, when you do get to go back to that," Rose pointed out.

"It took almost 10 years to find him the first time," Kirara complained.

"That was without a name, face or any kind of information to go on, other than he had a Shikai that was unusually shaped," Rose reminded her.

"A scythe. He has a scythe for his Shikai. And I have no idea what it can do," Kirara muttered, touching her chest again. "He'll be on the run now, now that we know who he is, he can't hide under anonymity. And those who were working with him before were caught. Hopefully that means he'll be easier to find, since nobles stick out in the Rukongai like a sore thumb," she commented.

"It'll be fine, Kirara," Rose smiled at her confidently. "Just take the time to relax and enjoy yourself. Enjoy the beautiful weather while you can," he told her as he looked out his open door.

"Rose, you are far too dramatic for your own good," Kirara told him as she smirked and resumed drinking her tea. Rose quirked an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"You've a nerve," he told her, making her start laughing, almost choking on her tea.

"You know Rose, I missed this. Even if you are a little long winded," Kirara teased him. Rose looked insulted, and she continued laughing, enjoying teasing the Captain. Taking her mind off Kenjiro, the side effect of his Zanpakuto, and even off Shinji, Kirara felt more relaxed than she had done in a month.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	13. Festival

**Thanks to IrishPrincess1987, lisamariem, Suzume Amai, EaSnowPw for your amazing reviews; you really keep me going! And thanks so much to AkaNeko-chan, Izuminka1992 and lisamariem for favouriting and following, it's so appreciated!**

 **Hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Festival

Breathing in and out slowly, Kirara raised her arms and lowered them as she practised using her Zanpakuto. After over a month of bedrest, she finally felt well enough to start training again. She'd spoken briefly with Captain Unohana, who had instructed her that it was alright, as long as it was in small doses.

' _You are improving a great deal, Kirara. But I still sense a growing unease_ ,' Kokoro no Kage spoke up softly as Kirara moved her Zanpakuto in a diagonal slash.

"Me too. But if I'm honest..." Kirara trailed off softly as she lowered the blade to point to the grass.

' _You are unsure if this unease comes from the effects of Reikonsatsu, or from something else_ ,' Kokoro no Kage finished for her.

"Yeah..." Kirara nodded in confirmation. "Something just feels wrong, you know?" she asked, and the Spirit hummed in response. Kirara sighed. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe this is all that Reikonsatsu does," she touched her hair, where the white was continuing to grow. Kokoro no Kage didn't answer, and Kirara resumed her stances, moving her Zanpakuto slowly as she practised the angle of her swings.

Sweat ran down the side of her face, tickling her jaw before dripping off, and she took controlled breaths as she focused on her footwork, moving around the small area she used for training. Her torso was beginning to protest, but she ignored it, focusing on moving.

"Kirara!" she looked around as Natsuki rushed into view, waving at her. "What are you still doing here? You should be getting ready for tonight!" the blonde scolded.

"Oh, sorry, I lost track of time," Kirara apologised as the other Lieutenant reached her.

"Look at you, all sweaty!" Natsuki exclaimed, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, you're coming with me, you're having a bath, and then we are getting ready for the festival!" she instructed.

"Natsuki, I don't listen to my mother when she talks to me like that, why should I listen to you?" Kirara raised an eyebrow as she was dragged away from the training grounds.

"Because I said so!" Natsuki shouted back at her. Kirara gave an aggravated sigh, but didn't pull away. When Shinji and Aizen walked around the corner, the two stopped at the sight. "Good afternoon, Captain Hirako, Lieutenant Aizen. No time for you two to start fighting now!" Natsuki called cheerfully, pulling Kirara even harder.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts you know!" Kirara complained.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been training so hard!" Natsuki shouted at her. Kirara rolled her eyes, and glanced around, meeting Shinji's gaze as the blond watched, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Captain?" Aizen tilted his head.

"Let's go Sosuke," Shinji turned and walked in the opposite direction. Aizen blinked, glancing at him, and then over at Kirara, before following his Captain away. "Hey, so you better be wearing something formal tonight for the festival, y'hear?" he told Aizen, who sighed.

"Captain, is this another attempt to get me to dress up while nobody else will?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Everyone's going to be dressed up tonight," Shinji rolled his eyes. Aizen just sighed again.

* * *

"Wow...that is so long..." Natsuki breathed, her eyes wide as she stared at the long scar down Kirara's front. "It's even crazier than the one on your back," she commented. "Why don't you talk about what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Must you ogle me while I'm getting ready? Friends don't ogle friends," Kirara groaned as she left her hair down to dry.

"I'm not ogling you," Natsuki pouted. "I'm asking you about your past. You never really talk about your time in the academy, that's the only time that I didn't get to see you," she complained.

"Look, in my first year, some of my classmates thought it would be smart to go to the forest by the Academy. A Hollow attacked, I defended them, I got hurt. That's the extent of the story," Kirara told her with a heavy sigh. Natsuki didn't speak, surprised by Kirara's story. She had a feeling there was more to it, but that was the most she'd gotten from Kirara ever, and she wasn't going to push it.

"Hey, so, you're gonna have a new brother or sister soon, right?" Kirara cried out when Natsuki suddenly fell on her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Get off me!" Kirara struggled, but couldn't help but laugh. "People are really going to talk you know!" she warned, but Natsuki just giggled, tightening her grip. "Yes, I'm going to have a new little brother or sister," Kirara nodded with a chuckle. "With our family, they're totally stuffed," she mused as Natsuki finally let her go and grabbed her yukata.

"Oh they really are," Natsuki giggled as she opened it and began to put it on. "Don't worry, I'll help keep an eye on them. Make sure they get some semblance of normalcy," she smirked.

"I'd be insulted, but considering everything that's happened within the last while, I can't not accept it," Kirara sighed as she lifted her own outfit. "But then again, _you_ are far from normal yourself," Kirara pointed out as she looked over to Natsuki, who grinned.

"More normal than you," she countered.

"Yes well, that's not difficult," Kirara rolled her eyes, tying the front of her kimono. "Maybe I should get a kosode with sleeves when I get back," she mused as she looked down at her attire.

"You look so cute," Natsuki told her with a smile. "Now just for your hair," she grabbed a brush, and forced Kirara to sit down again. Despite her protests, Kirara found herself sitting in front of Natsuki as the taller Lieutenant brushed her hair. "It'll be nice to have something normal tonight. After what happened..." she trailed off, and Kirara turned, grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, don't dwell on it Natsuki," she told her friend gently. "I'm fine, and I'm not about to keel over dead anytime soon. I don't die so easily, y'know?" Kirara smiled. Natsuki sniffed, and turned her back around quickly.

"You better not," she said sternly, tying Kirara's hair up with the ribbon she'd bought her. "There! Finished!" she smiled.

"You sure I don't look like a child?" Kirara asked hesitantly as she stood.

"Of course not!" Natsuki scoffed as she tied her own hair up into pigtails that draped down her back. While her hair was nowhere near as long as Kirara's – the downside to her time in Squad 11 – it was still quite long. "Ready to have fun tonight?" she asked.

"You bet!" Kirara cheered.

* * *

"How much takoyaki are you going to put away?" Kirara asked as she tossed several small sweets into her mouth, laughing at her best friend.

"As much as I can!" Natsuki grinned back at her, and stuffed another into her mouth.

"Good lord. Just don't go overboard, okay?" Kirara laughed. "Make sure you have enough for sake tonight. I've been looking forward to drinking for weeks," she told Natsuki, who nodded, her mouth full.

The festival was in full swing by the time they had arrived. Filled with both nobles and commoners, as well as Shinigami from the Gotei 13, it was buzzing with laughter and fun. Everyone had dressed up as well, making Kirara feel a little better about her outfit. While she liked it, she had been worried that they'd be overdressed.

"Lieutenant Yamada, Lieutenant Hamasaki," they looked around and smiled as Ukitake and Kyoraku approached. "Ladies, looking as beautiful as ever," Kyoraku smiled at them.

"And you two are looking as handsome as ever," Kirara winked.

"Oh Kirara, your flattery is unnecessary, but always appreciated," Kyoraku told her dramatically as he put a hand to his chest. "I'm glad to see that your time off hasn't affected your ability to cheer me up," the Captain told her.

"God, there's two of them," Natsuki grumbled, and was jabbed in the side by Kirara's sharp elbow.

"I think Captain Kyoraku has already been on the sake," Kirara smirked.

"How could you tell?" Ukitake grinned.

"He's always on the sake," they looked around as Lisa approached, her hair tied back neatly as she was dressed up as well.

"Lisa..." Kyoraku whined.

"Well, she's not wrong," Kirara grinned, making Natsuki giggle.

"Is there any word on when you'll be back on duty?" Ukitake asked Kirara asked Lisa scolded Kyoraku for going off without her.

"Not a clue. It's up to Captain Unohana," Kirara sighed. "Hopefully next week, but I can see her putting it off for a while longer," she twirled some of her hair around her finger.

"Don't worry," Ukitake smiled reassuringly at her. "You'll be back in action before you know it," he told her. Kirara smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Captain Ukitake. Now we better go, before Natsuki sees fit to start eating my food as well," Kirara told him, seeing Natsuki finishing her food out of the corner of her eye.

"I imagine I'll see you again tonight. Have fun," Ukitake told her.

"You too," Kirara called as she and Natsuki left to find more food.

"Oh, he's so perfect," Natsuki sighed dreamily as she looked over her shoulder to where Ukitake was speaking to a young man that they recognised as a Shiba.

"Too perfect," Kirara chuckled. "Now stop that, you're not here to mope about Captain Ukitake," Kirara teased her, and Natsuki pouted. "I'll buy you some yakisoba," she offered, and Natsuki instantly perked up, bouncing with excitement at the thought of more festival food. As they walked towards the food stalls, and the smell of fried food hit them like a wall, Kirara's hand suddenly shot down to her side. "Hey, I'll meet you over there, I just gotta take care of something, okay?" she looked to Natsuki, who frowned.

"Uh, okay. Sure," she nodded, and headed off as Kirara made a beeline for the outskirts of the festival.

"Let me go!" she hauled a young boy with bright red hair tied back into the air. For a moment, the red hair reminded her of Kenjiro, but when she got a good look at the boy who was squirming in her grasp, she knew he definitely wasn't related to the Shirobara family. His kimono, grey and threadbare, was made from a scratchy material Kirara knew was only worn by those in the Rukon. He was definitely not related to the noble family.

"Care to explain why you're trying to pickpocket a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13?" she asked, making his eyes widen as she held him in the air by the wrist, keeping him off his feet.

"I didn't do anything! Let me go!" he yelled.

"Kid, if you don't stop, then someone's going to notice. And then I'm going to have to explain what happened, and neither of us want that, do we?" Kirara raised her eyebrow, and the boy reluctantly stopped, glaring at her. "Oh, that's a good look kid, but unfortunately it doesn't work on me," she chuckled.

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me? Beat me up? Shinigami don't bother with pickpockets y'know," the boy huffed, and Kirara set him down gently.

"They do if it's a Shinigami you're trying to steal from," Kirara pointed out. "But, luckily for you, I'm on a leave of absence until I recover from my injuries," the boy's eyes widened when he noticed the still red scar protruding from the top of her kimono. "Here," he frowned when she suddenly dropped a small bag into his hand.

"What?" he frowned.

"I can sense your Reiatsu. You're hungry, so eat," Kirara rolled her eyes, looking bored.

"I don't need-"

"My what? My pity? You were going to steal from me regardless, better I give it to you willingly kid," Kirara rolled her eyes again as he gaped up at her. "Just be careful out here. This place is crawling from the higher ups of the Gotei 13," she warned, and the boy stared at her for another few moments before turning and sprinting off.

"Well well," Kirara jumped, and whirled around as Shinji approached. "Who'd have thought you had a soft spot for kids?" he asked as Kirara folded her arms, keeping her expression flat.

"Why does _everyone_ say that?" she complained irritably.

"Well, considering you're a Corps Commander for the Onmitsukido, it's a little surprising," Shinji pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, we're all killers, whatever," Kirara grumbled.

"I never said that. How are you feeling?" Shinji asked as he stood in front of her.

"A lot better. Thanks," Kirara mumbled, trying to resist looking away. His expression gave nothing away, and Kirara was trying to do the same, inwardly cursing that her heart began to race just by looking at him.

"What's this? The Princess is mumbling?" Shinji teased, and she frowned. "You have to admit, it's not a usual thing for you," he commented, and yelped as Kirara suddenly grabbed a lock of his hair and tugged.

"You don't have to call me Princess every chance you get, you know," she scowled at him.

"And _you_ don't have to get so uptight," he glowered back at her. "So stop pulling," he grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his hair. "Look, about what happened before..." Shinji's voice was low, and Kirara pulled her hand free of his.

"I already know what you're going to say Hirako, so don't bother," Kirara told him quietly. He frowned at her. "It shouldn't have happened, so just forget about it. After all, we do nothing but fight, right?" she turned and began to walk away, until his fingers wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back around.

"Don't put words in my damn mouth," he hissed as she looked around in surprise, and he kissed her hard. Taken by surprise, Kirara took a step back, before responding just as fiercely, her hands on his chest. Her heart hammered painfully against her ribcage, before she finally let go and pushed him back.

"No," both breathed heavily as Kirara spoke, staring at him with an expression similar to a deer caught in headlights. "Don't do this. Please, don't. It's too cruel," she took a step back, but Shinji caught her hand, stopping her "After everything..." she breathed.

"It makes sense. Who else would put up with our shit?" he smirked down at her.

"Don't. I can't...I..." Kirara trailed off, her hand on his chest, trying to stop him from getting any closer.

"You're awfully scared," Shinji smirked, but didn't move any closer to her. Kirara bristled, her uncertain look changing to an irritated one that was much more familiar to the blond.

"Shut up," Kirara scowled, aware that she was going red. "I'm not scared," she told him stubbornly.

"Then what?" Shinji challenged, raising an eyebrow as he watched her.

"I..." Kirara hesitated again, and her eyes travelled down to her hands. Letting out an irritated growl, her splayed hands clenched into fists, grasping the fine material under them as she yanked him closer. "I want to know what _this_ is," she hissed against his mouth.

"Then I guess you ain't as smart as you think," Shinji muttered back. As their fierce kiss resumed, Shinji's hands trailed up into her hair, and Kirara felt it fall down around her.

"Hey!" Kirara pulled away in protest, making him snicker when she tugged her hair as it fell in her face.

"You look cuter with it down," he told her, and Kirara stiffened, her face going even redder.

"You..." she started, before looking around.

"There you are!" Mashiro tackled Kirara, almost knocking her off her feet. "Natsuki's been looking for you!" Mashiro beamed at her. Kirara stared at her, baffled as she struggled to think.

"What? But I-"

"Come on!" Mashiro pulled her away, ignoring Kirara's protests. When the dark haired Lieutenant glanced around, Shinji smirked, holding up her ribbon. She glared back at him, unable to get away from the green haired young woman.

"Nice job Mashiro, you found her," Natsuki smiled as she spotted the two approaching her. "I thought you were only going to be a minute! I'm going to collapse from starvation," the Squad 11 Lieutenant whined at her. "And what happened to your hair?" she asked, realising that it was down for once.

"There was an incident, I ran into some bother," Kirara sighed. "Now come on, I'll buy you that yakisoba," she told Natsuki, who cheered.

"Also, you owe Mashiro some as well, for finding you," the blonde told her. Kirara groaned.

"I'm not _made_ of money you know!" she complained, but led the way to the stand as even her stomach was growling loudly.

"So where's your ribbon?" Natsuki asked, her mouth full of food as Mashiro inhaled hers beside her. Kirara, who was eating hers just as quickly, looked up.

"I put it away, I couldn't get it to tie properly," she lied, her heart hammering against her chest. Natsuki gave her a weird look, before shrugging.

"Alright. Your hair does look cute down too," Kirara felt her cheeks start to burn at the comment, and she quickly returned to her food. Natsuki giggled, before jumping up from the bench they were on. "Come on! Let's go find Lisa, I think it's time for sake!" she decided.

"Can I at least finish my food first?" Kirara asked, and with a huff, Natsuki sat back down and waited. Kirara grinned as she finished off her food as the unease in her mind and the wonder about what might be happening to her was gone from her mind for a few hours.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	14. Trouble

**Thanks to lisamariem and GreedyBunneh for your awesome reviews! And thanks also to GreedyBunneh and TunaBoss for favouriting and following!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Back To Work

Smiling as she lifted her Lieutenant's badge, Kirara studied it in the light before wrapping it around her bare arm. It had been a little over two months since she had been injured in battle, and she had finally been cleared to return. Her new uniform had arrived while she was at her parent's house visiting for a few days, and needless to say, she was very excited.

"It's crooked," she looked around as her mother walked in, her stomach rounded and swollen from pregnancy. She smiled fondly at her daughter, who was small in stature like her, only more toned from years of training.

"Is it?" Kirara blinked, looking down at her arm. Chuckling, Kotoba walked over and fixed it, making sure it was straight. "Thanks mum," she smiled back, and Kotoba rested a hand on her cheek for a moment before stepping back to survey her daughter.

"I'll never get used to this sight," Kotoba admitted with a small chuckle as her hands rested on her stomach. "Are you sure you're okay to go back?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"If I take any more time off, I may go crazy from boredom," Kirara told her with a shake of her head. "I'm even missing paperwork at this point, honestly. And I'll have a lot of work piling up since I've been away," she sighed at the thought of the work she would have to do when she got back. She knew for a fact that Yoruichi would have done the bare minimum. How they weren't known as the Slacker Squad was beyond her.

"Well, there is no point trying to convince you to stay a little longer," Kotoba sighed, but was smiling regardless. "Kirara, you know I'm proud of you, right?" she reached out, touching Kirara's arm.

"Even though I'm part of the Onmitsukido?" Kirara was surprised by her mother's words.

"That has never mattered to me," Kotoba told her. "You're a fearsome warrior and you fight to protect everyone, how could I not be proud of you?" she asked gently. Kirara's brow furrowed as she stared at her mother, whose soft expressions and usually dreamy expression put her at a contrast with Kirara.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kirara asked curiously.

"I almost lost you two months ago, and I was none the wiser until Seinosuke told me. I could have lost you without you knowing how I feel," Kotoba told her. Kirara stared, her blue eyes wide as her mother's outburst. "You are my daughter and I love you, and regardless of what happens, I will love you," she told her, and Kirara remained silent for a moment, before hugging her.

"Thanks mum. I love you too," Kirara whispered with a smile, and Kotoba blinked away tears as she hugged her daughter tightly. "But I better go, I need to get settled back in. Plus I promised Captain Otoribashi that I'd visit him for tea when I was back," Kirara released her mother, who nodded.

"Captain Otoribashi?" Kotoba smiled. "Is there something..."

"Oh god no," Kirara groaned. "Please don't start that, I beg you," she pleaded, making her mother laugh.

"I'm joking dear. Though I do wonder if there will be anyone who catches your eye," Kotoba sighed wistfully, and Kirara rolled her eyes.

"And on that note, I'm going. Love you," she hugged her quickly and hurried out before Kotoba could see her blushing.

"Oh...maybe there _is_ someone..." Kotoba smiled knowingly as she watched her daughter leave, calling out another goodbye before using Shunpo to get back to the Seireitei.

* * *

Kirara stood in the doorway to her office, stiff and staring at her desk as she was unable to comprehend the sight in front of her.

"Did...did... _Captain_!" Kirara turned on her heel and stormed to the main chamber, where Yoruichi was sitting playing checkers with Soi Fon.

"Oh? Kirara, welcome back!" Yoruichi smiled at her as she moved a piece, allowing Soi Fon to take it with her own. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow at the earliest," she commented, taking two of Soi Fon's black pieces with hers.

"Captain Shihoin... _why_ is there a mountain of paperwork taller than me on my desk?" Kirara demanded in a strained voice, shaking with barely suppressed anger.

"Well..." Yoruichi leaned over and took a biscuit from the bowl beside her. "You _have_ been off for two months, it started to build up," she shrugged.

"Don't give me that crap!" Kirara yelled back at her furiously. "Half of that is yours and you know it! I'm not doing your paperwork on top of my own!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Yoruichi shook her head, looking innocent. "I've been keeping on top of my work. Kirara, if it's too much for you, I can always get someone in to help you?" she offered, and Kirara glared back at her as Yoruichi smirked at her.

"You're the worst," she declared, turning on her heel and stomping off. Yoruichi laughed as she disappeared, focusing on her game with Soi Fon again.

"It's good to have her back. It was getting far too quiet around here," she smirked. Soi Fon sighed. She'd enjoyed the quiet that the two months without Kirara around had provided.

Kirara groaned as she stepped back into her office and glared at the large piles of paperwork that had filled her desk.

' _I thought you missed paperwork_ ,' Kokoro no Kage asked mockingly.

"That koi pond is still available you know," Kirara warned him in a half-hearted growl, walking over to her desk. "Well, I suppose I better get started," she slumped into her seat, and lifted a file on the top, reading over it. "What?" she frowned. "Missing people in the Rukongai? Who's been sending my guys out there?" she wondered in a mutter, reading over the mysterious case.

' _Missing people? Odd, why would that come to the Patrol Corps_ ,' Kokoro no Kage voiced his curiosity as Kirara scanned the papers quickly, ensuring to read everything to catch up.

"Seems I've missed a lot while away. Residents in the Rukon have just upped and vanished...leaving behind clothes," Kirara read some parts aloud. "A group of ten in the Patrol Corps have been sent out as an advance party to the area to investigate for Squad 9," Kirara breathed. "Why are my men being used without my permission? There's so much paperwork when that crap happens," Kirara whined, running a hand through her hair. Kokoro no Kage hummed in response, and Kirara grabbed the papers that had been underneath the file to begin working on them.

* * *

' _Kirara, do you detect something different_?' Kokoro no Kage asked as Kirara walked though her Inner World.

"Something different? What do you mean?" she asked curiously. She glanced over to the Spirit, who was lurking behind a tree as always.

' _Look down_ ,' he said softly. Kirara's eyes widened in alarm. At her feet, the tiniest level of fog now coated the grass.

"Fog? What is this?" she asked aloud, crouching to survey it.

' _I do not know_ ,' Kokoro no Kage admitted. ' _I have never seen this happen. It is a brand new development, one that had only recently come to pass_ ,' he explained. Kirara frowned, looking up at him.

"Do you think that Shirobara's Zanpakuto had something to do with this?" she asked, her hand going up to her hair to grab a lock of it. The white was becoming more obvious as time progressed, and Unohana had yet to find the reason for it. She had been hesitant to clear Kirara for active duty at first because of it, but when she found that it didn't seem to be affecting her physically other than with her hair, Unohana had decided to let her return to work.

' _It seems like the most logical explanation at this point. Very little else has come to pass that could affect the state of your Inner World_ _,_ ' Kokoro no Kage nodded. Kirara reached out and put her hand on one of the trees. It was cool to the touch, as always, but even they seemed a little off. ' _Be on your guard moreso than usual, Kirara. I fear this is only the beginning_ ,' he warned her.

"You're telling me. This fog..." Kirara looked down at her feet again. "It's eerie. Like it carries a hidden purpose," she mused. After a moment, she frowned, looking around at the Spirit. "Did you say something?" she asked curiously. Kokoro no Kage hummed.

' _I said, I believe that it does_ ,' he repeated. Kirara frowned, wondering how she'd missed his words the first time. It wasn't as if she had been deep in focus. ' _This place represents your Inner Self. Your aspirations and dreams are represented by the trees_ ,' Kirara looked up at the trees that towered over them. ' _Your true emotions are represented by the stars in the sky. The shine brightest at your highest points, and dim at your lowest_ ,' Kokoro no Kage continued as Kirara looked up at the stars about the shone brightly.

"The fog means something bad. I know it," Kirara whispered, leaning against the tree beside her.

' _I do not believe it can mean anything good, that is for certain_ ,' she glanced to her right as the cloaked, shadowy figure emerged from behind another tree. ' _But, again, for the time being, all we can do..._ '

"Is wait," Kirara finished with a heavy sigh. "I suppose you're right. So far, there's been no harmful effects. I just hope we figure it out before it's too late," Kirara looked back up at the sky.

* * *

The frantic drumming of the emergency signal jolted Kirara from her Inner World, and her sleep, and she sat up at her desk. The pile of paperwork was finally starting to go down enough for Kirara to be able to see over the top, and she blinked, rubbing at her eyes. "What is going on?" she wondered, standing and going over to the open window. Night had fallen, and the banging continued.

" _Attention! Emergency assembly! Emergency assembly_!" a voice echoed through the Seireitei, earning everyone's attention as Kirara looked out. " _All Squad Captains assemble at Squad 1 barracks! There is an emergency involving Squad 9! The Reiatsu readings for Squad 9 Captain Kensei Muguruma, and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, have vanished_ ,' the announcement echoed, and Kirara went cold.

"Vanished?" she whispered. "No...they were..." Kirara turned and rushed over to her desk, shuffling through everything to find the first file she had read through.

" _An emergency meeting of all Squad Captains will soon commence! Repeat, emergency assembly! Attention all Squad Captains, assemble immediately at the Squad 1 barracks_!" the announcement continued, making Kirara look over to the window. Still holding the file, she rushed out of her office, and almost ran into Yoruichi.

"Oh, you're still here?" Yoruichi blinked at her, mildly surprised as she pulled on her Haori.

"There's a lot of paperwork to be done," Kirara replied flatly. "What's going on?" she asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Yoruichi told her, looking down at the file in her hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's the file about the group from the Patrol Corps being sent out as an advance party for Squad 9, and about disappearing souls," Kirara explained, making Yoruichi frown slightly.

"I see. Stay here Kirara, this is a meeting only for Captains this time," she instructed.

"But-"

"Stay here," Yoruichi repeated, and left without another word.

"So more people are going missing, and she expects me to continue my paperwork?" Kirara muttered, her fists clenching in anger. "Not a chance!" she hissed. She ran out as well, ensuring to keep her Reiatsu suppressed as she ran towards the Squad 1 barracks.

"I see you have the same idea as me," she was joined by Lisa, and grinned.

"I've been out for two months, I need to do something that isn't paperwork," she shrugged. Lisa nodded back, and they sneaked into the Squad 1 barracks, reaching the main chamber where most of the Captains were already waiting.

"We have an urgent situation," Yamamoto announced as he stood at the head. "We received a rather disturbing report from Squad 9, who have arrived at the scene at the Rukon district," he told them. Kirara and Lisa peered inside.

"Kisuke's missing...must have fallen asleep at work again," Kirara muttered.

"Though no sign of the Captains from 10 and 11," Lisa pointed out.

"No surprise there," Kirara whispered.

"They stated that the Reiatsu of both Squad 9 Captain Kensei Muguruma, and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, last seen in the field, have vanished completely," Yamamoto continued. "What is unknown, is how," he explained. "At this point, we must view this unsettling news as the worst case scenario. Until yesterday, we were classifying similar cases in the Rukon district as unusual occurrences, but now this has escalated into a personal affront to the Gotei 13, and must be resolved," Yamamoto slammed his staff down.

"Then Captain Muguruma and Mashiro have..." Kirara looked down at the file in her hand.

"Since this is a dire situation, I will now select six of you. And you will be dispatched post haste to the scene," Yamamoto instructed. Urahara finally decided to show, breathing heavily after having run from Squad 12 straight there. "You are late, Captain Urahara!" Yamamoto stated irritably.

"Let me, Sir," he requested. "Please sir, let me go there!" Urahara pleaded, and everyone looked at him. Even Ginrei broke his indifference to stare at his fellow Captain.

"No," Yamamoto said firmly.

"I have to go! My second in command is already heading there! I should-"

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi spoke loudly, interrupting Urahara's frantic words.

"Kisuke..." Kirara breathed. She'd never heard him speak in such a way.

"Just control yourself. You're making a scene," Yoruichi sounded irritated as she scolded him. "You were the one who made the choice to send her out there," she pointed out. "Can't you see that begging to go save her is an insult to her abilities?!" the noble demanded.

"Come on, don't just stand there. Let's get this done," Kyoraku walked over to the stunned Captain and put his hand on his shoulder. "That's it, line up," he pulled Urahara into line beside him.

"Now for my choices," Yamamoto continued as if nothing had happened. "Captain of Squad 3, Rojuro Otoribashi. Captain of Squad 5, Shinji Hirako. Captain of Squad 7, Love Aikawa. The three named will head to the Rukon district as soon as possible. Captain of Squad 2, Yoruichi Shihoin, will standby here and wait for further orders. As for the Captain of Squad 6, Ginrei Kuchiki, the Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku, and the Captain of Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake, the three of you will guard the Seireitei. As for the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana, you will standby at the ready in the medical treatment room to await possible casualties," he order.

"Permission to speak, Head Captain?" Unohana asked politely. "If your main concern is treatment of the wounded, shouldn't I be dispatched to the Rukon District?" she asked.

"As long as this situation remains unclear, I will not put you, the head of medical treatment, at such risk. I have someone else in mind to send to the site instead," Yamamoto looked to the main doors. "Enter!" he ordered, and two more figures walked in. Kirara peeked in, and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that the Captain, and the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps, were there. "I assume you heard what I said. I expect the two of you to head to the scene, immediately," Yamamoto ordered.

"Will do," Tessai Tsukabishi, the Commander of the Kido Corps, nodded.

"Understood, sir," the much larger figure that was Hachigen Ushoda, the Lieutenant, nodded.

"Hey, Old Man Yama," Kyoraku suddenly raised his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but sending both the Kido Commander and his Lieutenant out to the front without knowing the situation doesn't sound too smart," he told Yamamoto, and despite the situation, Kirara smirked. He was one of the very few who could speak to the Head Captain in such a manner. "Wouldn't you tend to agree?" he asked.

"Well then, what would you have me do?" Yamamoto asked him.

"My Lieutenant could go instead of one of those guys," he suggested.

"You mean to summon her?" Ukitake stared at his best friend with wide eyes.

"That's right," Kyoraku nodded, and turned his head. "Hey, Lisa!" Kirara glanced to the woman beside her.

"Busted," she whispered.

"What do you want?" Lisa stood up, unashamed at being caught.

"Surprise," Kyoraku sighed, and Ukitake gaped at him. "Didn't I tell you not to eavesdrop on a Captain's meeting?" he tilted his head to ask the Lieutenant.

"I couldn't help myself! It's human nature to want to hear something that you're told you're not supposed to hear!" Lisa shrugged.

"The details?" Kyoraku asked.

"Yeah, I heard them," Lisa confirmed.

"Will you do it?"

"Of course I will," Lisa told him.

"Good. You handle it," Kyoraku told her.

"Hold up," they all frowned when Yoruichi spoke up. "Since you're there as well, Kirara," there was a moment of quiet, before Kirara stood up, smiling innocently. "I thought I told you to stay behind?" Yoruichi didn't look around.

"I've been off two months, I may have forgotten how to take orders," Kirara shrugged, leaning on the window with a cheeky smile.

"Is that so?" the faintest of smiles showed on the Captain's face. "And here I was about to send you out there too," she shrugged.

"Well, it's all coming back to me now," Kirara rapped her knuckles on her head.

"So you'll go?" Yoruichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure thing," Kirara saluted, and the two Lieutenants ran off. "Oh yeah, first day back and things are getting exciting!" Kirara cheered as they ran through the Seireitei. "I'm going on ahead, see you there!" Kirara grinned to Lisa.

"Hey, wait up!" Lisa shouted, but Kirara disappeared as she used Shunpo to move much faster. "That idiot," Lisa rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	15. A Greater Threat

**Thanks to EaSnowPw, Suzume Amai and IrishPrincess1987 for your amazing reviews!** **And thank you to Quotelover and Razhenshia for following!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Greater Threat

Feeling Hiyori's Reiatsu, Kirara pushed herself, running as fast as she could to get to the Rukon District where Kensei and Mashiro had last been seen. Feeling Hiyori's Reiatsu flare, followed by a Hollow's, she groaned and drew her Zanpakuto.

"What is going on?" Kirara wondered.

' _Be on your guard Kirara, I sense something is wrong here_ ,' Kokoro no Kage warned.

"Old Man, souls are disappearing and now Hiyori's in danger, of course something is wrong," Kirara muttered, and he hummed before falling silent.

Arriving just in time to see Hiyori slam into a tree, Kirara rushed to her side. "Hiyori, are you okay?" she crouched beside her as Hiyori coughed up blood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiyori looked up at her with wide eyes. She was covered in dirt, cuts and bruises, but Kirara was more preoccupied by the fact that she hadn't drawn her Zanpakuto.

"What is going on?" Kirara asked her, looking around as she felt the Hollow approach. Her eyes widened as she saw a huge figure moving towards them, breathing heavily. "What...what the hell is that?" she whispered, standing up slowly. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Kirara demanded.

"I can't," Hiyori breathed. Frowning, Kirara squinted through the darkness, and realised what it was. Her breath caught in her throat, and she lost the ability to move.

"That's...Captain Muguruma," she realised, seeing the silver spiky hair and the tattoo on his chest. What made her sick to her stomach, however, was the Hollow Mask across his face. As if reacting to his name, Kensei let out a snarl and launched at the pair. Sheathing her Zanpakuto, Kirara grabbed Hiyori by the wrist and pulled her out of the way. The Captain smashed through the tree effortlessly. "Hiyori, run!" Kirara yelled as she pulled her away.

"That thing...he's too fast! We can't outrun him!" Hiyori yelled as they ran from Kensei. He roared, and his Reiatsu slammed them like a wall.

"Fine then!" Kirara let Hiyori go, and turned to the Captain. She braced herself as he leapt at her, only for another figure to leap in the way, blocking Kensei's attack and knocking him back.

"Shinji..." Hiyori stared up at the Squad 5 Captain.

"You fools...why haven't you drawn your swords yet?" Shinji glanced over his shoulder at them.

"Idiot," Hiyori snapped in a quiet voice, looking away. "How could I possibly do that?" she demanded.

"It's not what you think," Kirara's voice was equally quiet as she looked past him. Shinji frowned, and followed her gaze to the monster in front of him. The clouds moved from the moon, providing them with enough light to see the creature. He choked as a gasp caught in his throat, his eyes on the very familiar tattoo on the chest of the monster.

"Kensei?" he whispered, recognising his fellow Captain.

"Hey, Shinji! Kirara!" they looked around as Lisa, Love and Rose arrived.

"Hiyori, you alright?" Love called as they reached the three. They froze, however, when they spotted Kensei on the other side of the clearing from them.

"K-Kensei..." Love breathed. He let out a low growl, watching them, but not moving, as if waiting for them to make the next move. "Just what the hell is going on here?" Love asked.

"You think that thing is really Kensei?" Rose asked, his voice betraying his nerves. "With that Mask...and Reiatsu...it's almost like he's become a Hollow," he commented. Kensei growled again, louder this time.

"I'm not sure what to think either," Shinji spoke, not taking his eyes off Kensei as he kept his Zanpakuto raised. "There's a chance it's Kensei, but maybe not. Anyway, there's one thing I'm sure of. If we don't draw our swords right now, we'll be dead," he warned. The Reiatsu coming from Kensei rose in strength, and he roared. The pressure slammed into them, and the group were pushed back. Love leapt into the air, and Kensei vanished.

"Where the hell-" Love spun around as Kensei reappeared behind him. There was a loud tremor as Kensei landed a punch, causing a cloud of smoke to rise around him.

"Love, no!" Rose yelled as they looked around. When the smoke cleared, they saw Love shove Kensei back with his Zanpakuto. Half of his uniform had been ripped off, and he was burned and bruised from the impact of the hit, breathing heavily.

"Whoa...I really felt that one. That's just what I'd expect of you, Kensei," Love tried to brush it off. Kensei growled, and Kirara drew her Zanpakuto.

"Stop it! Hiyori yelled. She squirmed in Shinji's grasp. "Don't you get it? You're fighting against Kensei! This is-" she stopped as she began to cough loudly.

"We don't have much of a choice here," Kirara told her softly as she held her Zanpakuto up. "It's either this, or let him kill us," her worried expression was gone, and she surveyed Kensei with a look of indifference.

"She's right," Shinji's voice was low. "Our mission here is to stop him. If he _is_ Kensei, our mission here is even more vital," Hiyori stared up at him.

"Shinji's right Hiyori," they looked up at Rose. "Kensei is very important to us, that's why we have to subdue him," he pointed out.

"There's no need to worry about this," Lisa drew her own Zanpakuto as Rose did the same. Kirara walked over and stood with them. "We know a mountain of ways we can subdue this guy without having to kill him. We'll cut all his tendons," she decided.

"Alright," Rose nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Kirara pointed her sword up at Kensei. The three leapt into the air, and straight at Kensei. However, he dodged each of Lisa's attacks, before raising an arm to block Rose's attack. "There!" Kirara shot in from the side, only for Kensei to raise his other arm and block her strike with his fist. With a growl, Kensei shoved her into Lisa as the other Shinigami rushed in, before pushing Rose higher into the air.

"So much for cutting his tendons," Kirara groaned as she righted herself. She looked up at Rose, and her eyes widened as she let out a choked cry. "Rose! Behind you!" she yelled as another figure, also wearing a Hollow Mask, moved silently behind the Captain. However, it was too late. Before Rose could turn around, the figure slammed their leg into his head, and Rose was slammed to the ground with intense force. "No!" Kirara cried out in her horror.

"Rose!" Lisa yelled. The dust cleared to reveal the Squad 3 Captain lying face down in the dirt, not moving.

"Who..." Kirara stopped as she looked back up at saw the Lieutenant's badge on the attacker's arm.

"Mashiro," Shinji growled, watching as she flipped in the air and shot towards him with a warped scream. As she flipped, swinging her leg to strike him with the same attack, she was kicked from the side.

Flipping through the air before managing to right herself, Mashiro shrieked again as Kirara sheathed her Zanpakuto and fell into a fighting stance with a blank look. The warped noise sent a shiver down her spine, and it took all the effort Kirara could muster, not to react. Mashiro launched at her, and Kirara dodged her attack, swinging her leg up and kicking Mashiro up. With a soft growl, she followed her up, kicking Mashiro away from Shinji and Hiyori. With the Captain carrying the injured Lieutenant, he wouldn't be able to fight the Hakuda Master whose Reiatsu was almost as monstrous as Kensei's.

However, the green-haired girl was much faster with the new, terrifying power she had acquired, and recovered quickly, slamming her leg into Kirara's chest. Kirara smashed into a tree hard enough for it to break, and Kirara hit the ground by the fallen trunk, struggling to breathe. Pain erupted down her torso, and she rolled onto her side, gasping for breath and choking on blood. No matter how much she willed her body to move, all she could do was lie there and try to control her breathing.

Sensing that Kirara would not be getting up quickly, Mashiro turned to Shinji, who was forced to take his eyes off Kirara in order to defend himself from Mashiro's oncoming attack. He blocked, and was forced back several metres as she bounced back, and pushed towards him again. She bombarded him with kicks, forcing him backwards. One finally passed his defences, but before it could hit, a voice echoed out.

"Gochutekkan!" five pillars slammed into Mashiro, forcing her to the ground and keeping her there. Mashiro shrieked, but could do little else. "Boy, I have to say, you guys really run quickly," the large man that was the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps breathed heavily.

"Hachi..." Shinji stared at him.

"I'm sure glad that I caught up," Hachi looked up to where Love and Kensei were fighting. "Bakudo #63! Sajo Sabaku!" he cast another Kido, and chains wrapped around Kensei. The Captain crashed to the ground, snarling as he struggled to break free. "Shinji, I'm quite confused by this situation. What's going on?" the Lieutenant asked curiously. "Kensei, and Mashiro, what has happened to them?" he asked.

"No time for that," Kirara groaned as she finally managed to get to her feet. Blood was running down her face, and she was looking over at Kensei. Hachi gasped, staring as Kensei managed to get to his feet.

"How can this be? A number 60 class Bakudo...repelled with just arm strength? That's not possible," he breathed in horror. All they could do was watch as Kensei let out a warped yell, and shattered his restraints. Kirara let out a low growl, drawing her Zanpakuto again. The fight had only just begun.

* * *

Kirara's chest was pounding painfully as she dodged Kensei's attack, swinging her Zanpakuto at his back. However, all it succeeded in doing was cut through his uniform, and made him even angrier when it bounced off his skin. Gasping, she used Shunpo to dodge his next blow, and his strength caused a gust of wind that blew her back further.

"Watch it!" Love caught her and pulled her out of the way of Kensei's next attack. "Trust you to get drawn into this when you're only just back," he muttered.

"It was this or paperwork," Kirara replied with a mild shrug. They dodged again as Kensei lashed out at them, and Lisa rushed him, slashing at him. However, Kensei was faster, and punched her hard. Lisa's eyes widened as she choked, and fell to the ground. Kensei followed her, only to be blasted by a Kido.

"Stop this, Kensei!" Rose pleaded from the ground. Blood soaked his hair and face as he looked up weakly. "What has happened my friend? This is completely out of character for you! You've never been the kind of weakling that would strike a girl!" he yelled.

"Are you going to be alright, Lisa? Are you hurt?" Shinji glanced to her as she pushed herself up.

"I've got this," Lisa growled, staggering slightly.

"Don't try to be strong if you're hurt, it puts us at risk," Shinji warned her with a frown.

"I'm fine," Lisa insisted, but her breathing was heavy.

"I'm not sure it matters one way or the other," Rose pushed himself up as well. "If things keep on like this, we're all going to be defeated," he warned. He looked up to where Love and Kirara were continuing to fight, but most of it was either dodging, or trying to land blows of their own.

"Hachi? Is there any other way we can neutralise him?" Lisa turned to the man.

"Yes, there is," Hachi nodded, but his worried look didn't fade. "But there's a problem. He easily broke through Sajo Sabaku. This time, we'd have to go at him with maximum force," he explained softly. "And to do that...I'd need all of you to create a sure-fire opportunity for me to use my Bakudo. That's the only move I can see that would have a chance of working," he told them. "However, the problem is that my Bakudo may take all of us with it as well," he warned.

"Is that all?" Love asked as he and Kirara landed nearby. Both were breathing heavily, and the blood was still running from Kirara's head wound.

"Love?" Lisa frowned at him.

"I'll try to distract him, alright?" he told them confidently. "While I'm doing that, you'll have to find a way to capture him," Love said.

"I'm going along with you," Lisa told him.

"And me as well," Rose spoke up.

"With the injuries you've suffered? You've both gone crazy," Love shook his head, and they scowled at him. "I'll handle it myself," he decided.

"Not by yourself. I'm going too," Kirara told him, and Love shot her an irritated look. "Hey, I'm fine, and I'm the Queen of Distractions, I'll be a great help," she shrugged with a grin.

"Fine. The rest of you, watch our backs," Love sighed, giving in.

"Show offs," Lisa muttered irritably.

"Look who's talking," Love retorted, and he and Kirara leapt back into the air to rush Kensei. A Kido shot past, slamming into Kensei. It knocked him backwards, and Love slammed his Zanpakuto into his chest. However, even with his strength, he was unable to cut him. Kensei responded with a loud growl, and swung his fist. It was knocked off course, however, as Kirara slammed her foot into his arm and knocked it above Love's head, barely missing him.

"See?" Kirara raised an eyebrow at Love, who frowned at her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're kind of a brat?" he asked her, and the smallest of smiles managed to make its way onto her face.

"Hey, I'm a delight," Kirara argued, insulted, and used Shunpo to dodge as Kensei swung his arm back. With a yell, Lisa appeared to attack from behind, but with a powerful swing of his arm, he sent her flying. Love then swung, knocking him back and as Kensei rushed them again, they used Shunpo to dodge.

"Hachi!" Lisa shouted over her shoulder as she managed to get up.

"Bakudo #99! Restrict!" Hachi yelled as he cast the Kido. What looked like ribbons wrapped around Kensei, slamming him to the ground. When the dust faded, he was pinned to the ground.

"A level 90 Bakudo with no incantation, eh? Nice trick," Shinji commented as he glanced over to Hachi.

"Yes well, I outdid myself this time," he admitted.

"That you did, and just in time," Kirara groaned as she landed, rubbing her chest. "Pretty certain Mashiro broke my ribs," she admitted.

"I thought you were fine?!" Love growled at her.

"I lied?" Kirara offered with a tilt of her head.

"You really are a brat," he muttered. She just smiled back at him.

"Okay then..." Shinji approached Kensei slowly, and the others did the same. He didn't move at all. "How are we supposed to reverse his condition?" Shinji glanced to Hachi. "Are you able to do something using Kido?" he asked.

"Even if I could, I'm not sure what got him this way," Hachi admitted as he approached as well. "It might damage him even more before I could get him back to normal," he explained.

"Kisuke could probably figure something out," Kirara suggested as Hiyori began to cough loudly again.

"What's the matter Hiyori?" Shinji glanced down at her. "You feeling alright?" he asked. She didn't answer, wheezing as she seemed to choke. "Hachi, forget about Kensei for now. We better start with healing our friend here," he decided.

"Shin...Shinji...let...go of me!" Hiyori cried out. When he frowned down at her, she cried out, choking again as white liquid began to pour from her mouth. She suddenly moved, faster than anyone expected, grabbing her Zanpakuto and cutting up Shinji's front with him. He grunted, falling backwards as Hiyori landed on her feet, screaming loudly as a Mask formed across her face with a large horn, turning her screams into a chilling warped noise.

"Hiyori!" Kirara cried out as they ran to try and stop her, before a strange blackness surrounded them. "What? What's going on?" Kirara looked around the darkness to find that everyone else had disappeared. "Where is everyone?" her voice echoed, before she felt the pain of something sharp slicing up her back. Her senses returned with a sharp, agonising pain across her back, and she stumbled, falling onto her side. Looking up, she blinked rapidly as her vision began to blur, and saw a man in all white, his face hidden.

"Kaname..." Shinji groaned nearby, looking up at the Squad 9 member. "Why did you do that...to Kensei?" he demanded weakly. "Your Captain...why did you betray him?" he asked. Kirara blinked, struggling to keep her eyes open. She looked around, and found that everyone else had been downed as well.

"He didn't betray him..." Kirara's already laboured breathing caught as she recognised the voice that spoke up next. She looked up as Aizen approached with the third seat of Squad 5, a young boy with silver hair. "He's actually quite...loyal..." Aizen smiled as he walked towards his Captain. "As a matter of fact, he was _loyally_ following my orders," he told Shinji with a smirk. "You of all people can understand that, so please, don't hold it against him, Captain Hirako," Aizen requested. With a groan, Kirara was swallowed up by the darkness as she was overwhelmed with betrayal and pain.

* * *

' _Kirara! Wake up!_ ' hearing a loud voice break through the darkness, Kirara's eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly in her Inner World. ' _Listen carefully, we have not...much time_!' Kokoro no Kage sounded much more forceful and loud than usual. ' _Something...happening...that...beginning to...our.._.' Kirara frowned, unable to hear his voice clearly.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Kirara looked around to the Spirit nearby. His form seemed to flicker slightly.

' _Keep calm Kirara, you must...calm_!' Kokoro no Kage spoke another broken sentence. Kirara frowned, wondering why he was telling her to keep calm, before she seemed to choke on air, and began coughing.

"Why can't I hear you properly? What's going on?" she asked between coughs. However, before he could try and answer her, the pain in her back grew, snapping her back to consciousness.

* * *

Kirara was pulled from her Inner World and returned to her own as she was rolled over onto her back. She let out a soft moan as she lay on the long wound down her back. In a weak attempt, she grabbed the ankle of the one standing over her.

"Oh? Looks like there's a little fight left in her," Aizen commented as he easily pulled out of her grasp.

"I've had...worse..." Kirara coughed. "It was a crappy hit," she told him. Aizen smirked down at her.

"Of course, a trained _killer_ like yourself would be used to taking a few blows like that," he commented softly. Kirara's eyes narrowed. She hated being called a killer. And he knew it. She broke into another coughing fit that wrecked havoc on her ribs.

"Leave her alone," Kirara heard Shinji's low growl, which only served to make Aizen chuckle.

"How sweet. But it's too late for that," he told Shinji, glancing back down at Kirara as she rolled onto her side, glaring up at him. "Like I said, Captain Hirako. You owe your friends here an apology. Because you were chosen by me, they ended up on the ground as casualties, through no fault of their own. Because of you, the person you seem to care for is going to die," Aizen commented lightly, his glasses flashing in the moonlight.

"Sosuke!" Shinji leapt up with an angry yell, ignoring his wounds as he drew his Zanpakuto. However, before he could do anything, he choked, and the same white liquid that had come out Hiyori's mouth burst from his own, and his left eye.

"I wasn't sure it would actually work. But thank you, Captain, for going for my cheap taunt," Aizen smirked. Kirara coughed again, feeling something in her stomach stirring.

"What's...what's happening to me?!" Shinji cried out as his vision blurred.

' _Kirara, keep calm_ _!_ ' she heard Kokoro no Kage shout, but hearing noises, she looked around and saw that what was happening to Shinji, start happening to the others. Choking as her heart-rate accelerated, Kirara's jaw was forced open as the white liquid poured from her throat. Unable to focus on anything but it, Kirara felt it spread up her face and begin to harden. She let out a whimper of fear as it took over. ' _Kirara_!' she heard Kokoro no Kage yell, and she snapped back to focus.

"Shin...ji..." she looked up as Hiyori seemed to come back around.

"Kaname," Aizen spoke softly.

"No, don't-" Shinji cried out, realising what he was intending on doing. Before Kaname could strike her, however, Kirara blocked it, and shoved him back.

"My my, you _really_ are exceeding my expectations, Lieutenant Yamada," Aizen chuckled as Kirara breathed heavily. The white substance was spreading, and had covered most of her face by this point, leaving only one eye free. "But I believe you're just about done," he commented idly, his eyes moving slowly to the bone-like substance that was covering most of her face.

"What happened to exceeding your expectations?" Kirara muttered, but she knew he was right. She'd put the last of her energy into protecting Hiyori. Aizen just smiled at her as Kirara's vision blurred, but she fought to keep up, even with her Zanpakuto slowly lowering as her strength faded.

"Kirara!" before Shinji could do anything, Kaname struck her across the face with the butt of his Zanpakuto, and she fell in a heap as he then took out Hiyori as well. Shinji finally moved to push himself and attacked as Kirara choked again. Despite trying to keep calm, Kirara couldn't help it. The pain, and everything else, began to overwhelm her as the truth sank in. What had happened to Kensei and Mashiro was happening to her.

She was going to become a Hollow.

She was going to die.

* * *

When the choking sensation finally faded, Kirara opened her eyes to find herself in her Inner World once again.

"Kokoro no Kage!" she called out for her Zanpakuto, not sensing him anywhere. "Where are you old man?" she yelled, her panic returning as she raced around the trees. Instead of his grumbling, however, Kirara heard a soft but warped chuckle. Her eyes widened, and she spun around as a figure launched at her. She barely managed to block the strike, her eyes wide.

" **Sorry, the old man ain't here. Can I help ya instead**?" Kirara stared at a young woman that looked identical to her. However, her robes were white where they should have been black, and black where they should have been white. Her complexion was cure white, and her eyes black and gold. Her long hair, tied back like Kirara's, was pure white, except for the black tips where Kirara's was white.

"Who...what the hell are you?" Kirara demanded, her eyes lowering to a white version of her Zanpakuto. "Where the hell is Kokoro no Kage?" she asked. Her white twin chuckled again, her maniacal smirk growing.

" **He's here, obviously** ," she pointed down to the blade in her hand.

"Where's the old man? Where's his Spirit?!" Kirara yelled as her panic only grew.

" **The old man was annoying me, so I shut him up for a while** ," her twin responded casually, backing up and balancing her blade over her shoulder.

"And who the _hell_ are you?!" Kirara repeated her first question. Her twin gave an overexaggerated sigh, rolling her eyes.

" **Ya sure ask a lot of stupid questions,** " Kirara narrowed her eyes as she waited for a response. " **I would have thought that were obvious. I mean, ya had to know what was happening to ya out there, right**?" the other Kirara looked up at the black sky. The stars that illuminated it flickered erratically, sometimes disappearing, sometimes shining brighter than ever.

"Out there..." Kirara repeated, and her eyes widened in horror as she worked it out. Her twin's wide smirk only grew. "You're a Hollow..." she whispered.

" **Oh, ya finally got it. But, I ain't just any old Hollow** ," the white haired being laughed. " **I'm** _ **your**_ **Hollow** ," she announced.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	16. 100 Years Later

**Thanks to lisamariem,** **IrishPrincess1987,** **R.E.W. 4 for reviewing! Thanks also to DKMaria, Timea,** **R.E.W. 4,** **WorldPeaceMan,** **angelrider13 for favouriting and following! You guys are all incredible, thanks for sticking with me!  
**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 16: 100 Years Later

Kirara was snapped from her dream by someone touching her shoulder to give it a light shake. She let out a gasp as her eyes flew open, and she sat up abruptly.

"You fell asleep again. I know you hate Maths, but you could stand to pay attention now and again," Kirara blinked up at the girl standing in front of her, with short black hair and an exasperated look on her face. "Especially since it's the last class of the day," she added. Still sleepy, Kirara tried to remember what was going on, to separate it from her dream. Her expression then softened. "Are you okay?" the girl asked, and Kirara realised that there was a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh, sorry!" Kirara quickly wiped it away, and stood up with a smile back on her face. "I'm fine, thanks for waking me again Tatsuki, I just can't keep my eyes open when it comes to numbers," Kirara laughed loudly as she grabbed her back and slipped her books inside.

"You sure you're okay?" Tatsuki asked carefully as she watched. Kirara nodded, keeping the smile on her face.

"Hey Kirara!" another girl, with long ginger hair, walked over with a smile. "We're going to get some food now, and work on that history project. Do you want to join us?" she offered. Kirara smiled back as she slung the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks Orihime, but I better get back home. I promised someone that we'd get tea later. Besides, I've already finished that project," she grinned.

"Of course you have," Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "For someone who sleeps a lot in class, you are pretty smart," she commented.

"Careful Tatsuki, you almost sound jealous," Kirara sang as they walked out of the classroom.

"I'm just saying, the whole delinquent thing you have going on is kinda ruined by it," Tatsuki grinned at her, not affected by Kirara's teasing as she elbowed the shorter girl. Kirara chuckled, knowing that Tatsuki was right about the 'delinquent act'.

"Well regardless of my 'act', I would like to graduate, you know?" Kirara shrugged.

"That's a fair point," Tatsuki agreed.

"Hey, how about this weekend, we go out and try that new noodle place that just opened up?" Kirara offered. "They do really weird combos there apparently, Kensei was telling me all about it," she told them.

"Kensei?" Orihime tilted her head, and Kirara realised her slip.

"Oh, he's my brother," she lied quickly. "He's crazy for weird food combos," she shrugged.

"Well it sounds good to me! Orihime?" Tatsuki glanced to her best friend, whose smile widened.

"Sure! I heard they do chocolate and prawns there!" she exclaimed, and Tatsuki and Kirara exchanged disgusted looks. They'd never get used to Orihime's food preferences. Turning a different way to the two as they walked out of school, Kirara raised her hand.

"See you guys tomorrow," she waved to the pair, and they waved back before leaving. As soon as their backs were turned, Kirara's smile fell and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. She cursed her inability to stay awake during class. Her dreams always made her revisit the past. She began walking quickly, trying to take her mind off it.

Humming to herself, she navigated around the cluster of warehouses that were scattered around the area she had wandered into, until she found one that had been abandoned and left ignored. She walked up to the door to the higher level, and opened the door.

"Kirara!" as soon as she walked in, Kirara was tackled off her feet by a green, white and orange blur. "I missed you!" Mashiro declared with a squeal as she hugged the groaning girl tightly.

"Ease up Mashiro, you're going to break my ribs...again," Kirara pleaded with the girl, who didn't listen as she nuzzled in under Kirara's neck. "I saw you last night, can't you be a little less violent with your greetings?" Kirara sighed. Mashiro didn't respond, and finally a heavy fist slammed down on her head.

"Would you get off her already?" Kensei demanded, rolling his eyes as Mashiro rubbed her head. She began to wail, releasing Kirara, who groaned and fell backwards, lying there as Mashiro and Kensei began to yell at each other.

"Oh dear, I see Mashiro killed you again," a shadow fell over her, and Kirara opened her eyes. She grinned up at Rose, who was standing over her with an amused smile.

"She hits like a damn freight train, I'm honestly surprised that I can still walk half the time," Kirara told him with a grin, and took his hand. He pulled her back to her feet, and Kirara smoothed down her skirt.

"Kirara..." they looked around as Lisa spoke up from the sofa, where she was lying reading a magazine. What the contents were of said magazine, Kirara did not want to know. "I gotta say, I love the uniform," she held up a thumbs up, and Kirara rolled her eyes. "I'm glad that you're finally listening to me about showing off," Lisa gestured to her chest, and Kirara went red, putting her arms over her chest.

"Do you have to say that _every_ time you see me in this?" she complained.

"Of course," Lisa answered as if this were obvious. Kirara sighed, knowing that her uniform gave away a lot more than her usual clothes. She hated it, but unfortunately, she had to wear it. The shirt itself was alright, but the grey blazer was a little on the tight side, giving away the size of Kirara's chest.

"It's not my fault this damn uniform is so constricting," she complained, tugging at it as if it would help to hide her.

"We're not complaining," Love smirked from the window. Rose tried to disguise his laugh as a cough.

"You're a bunch of perverts," Kirara grumbled to herself, crossing her arms back across her chest. "I'm going to go change, then we'll go, okay?" she turned to Rose, still frowning as he smirked.

"Of course," he nodded. Lisa booed loudly, and Kirara ignored her, walking past and up the small flight of stairs near the back that led up to the bedrooms that they had constructed when they had arrived there. It was never meant to be a permanent place for residence, but it did the job.

As she walked up the stairs, Kirara tugged on her hair, which was much shorter in length now than it had been 100 years ago. While still long enough to go to her ribs when down, it was tied up with her green ribbon that was now one of her most precious possessions. The white tips had continued to grow, even after being cut, and went more than halfway up her ponytail now, which was the main reason she had been labelled a delinquent in school. That, and the scar across the bridge of her nose.

Each of the Vizards had changed some form of their appearance over the years. They'd all cut their hair and donned clothes from the World of the Living. Of course, they stuck to their own preferences when they did, so with Hachi's pale green suit, Lisa's high school sailor style uniform, and Mashiro's white and orange jump suit that only made her green hair stand out more, they often got weird stares. Thankfully, the rest of them dressed with a slight degree of normalcy.

When her hair suddenly fell from its ponytail while she was playing with it, Kirara frowned in confusion, before realising what had happened.

"Give it back!" she whirled around and glared at Shinji as he held the ribbon between his fingers. "Hirako, I swear, give it!" she leapt for it, but he held it just above her reach. "Real mature asshole," Kirara growled at him.

"It's pretty worn, I wouldn't expect a Princess to wear such a thing," he commented lightly.

"Don't _call_ me that!" Kirara yelled, and he grunted as her fist met his stomach. He doubled over, and she snatched it back from his weakened grasp.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Shinji groaned.

"You didn't have to be an asshole, but you were, as always!" Kirara shouted back.

"And you don't have to be an uptight Princess!" Shinji retorted, and yelped as she grabbed his hair, which was much shorter as well, now even shorter than Kirara's. She pulled, and he grabbed her ears, yanking and making her wail.

"Dickhead!"

"Brat!"

"Dumbass!"

"Stuck up Princess!"

"Pervert!"

"That was one-"

"The two of you need to _shut the hell up_!" one of the doors to the small bedrooms burst open and Hiyori glared at them. "Before I make you!" she yelled. The two glared at each other again, before releasing their hold on each other. Without a word, Hiyori slammed her door shut again, seeming to make the entire floor tremble. Huffing, Kirara turned on her heel and stormed off into her own room as Shinji watched with a frown, before turning and leaving her to it.

"Some things really don't change," Kensei grumbled, thankful that Hiyori had stopped the bickering pair.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed him yet," Rose smiled.

"I think they're getting worse to be honest," Love mused. Lisa didn't speak, frowning as she turned the page of her magazine.

Kirara breathed out heavily through her nose, sitting on her bed as she glared down at the ribbon in her hand.

"He doesn't understand," she whispered to herself.

' _Does he not_?' Kokoro no Kage whispered to her, one of the few occasions that she had been able to hear him clearly. _'I believe he understands far more than either of you care to admit_ ,' the Zanpakuto Spirit told her. Kirara didn't answer, but she knew he was right. She cared for him more than anyone, and not only did the ribbon remind her of Natsuki, her best friend who she'd left behind, but also of the night of the festival. Shinji had kept the ribbon, and given it back when they'd left the Soul Society.

But nothing was the same when they'd left. They'd lost _everything_ that they'd all worked hard to achieve. They'd lost families, friends, homes. They all lashed out at one another, and before they knew it, Shinji and Kirara had fallen back into the old habit, denying how they really felt in fear of the monsters that now lurked within all of them.

Tears fell onto Kirara's open hand, and she clenched it tightly as she clamped her eyes shut, but her tears just kept going. Fighting back her sobs, Kirara pushed her fists to her eyes, shaking. _'Maybe you should_ _-_ '

"Please don't...just...just leave me alone," Kirara pleaded with her Zanpakuto, who sighed.

' _One day you will come to realise that suppressing your feelings helps nobody,_ ' Kokoro no Kage warned her softly, before falling silent.

* * *

After finally calming down, Kirara managed to make herself look decent, changing from her uniform, into a pair of shorts, blue tshirt, and a military green hooded jacket.

"Kirara? You almost ready?" Rose asked as he knocked on her door.

"Yep! Sorry I took so long," Kirara smiled as she pulled on her brown boots and hurried to the door.

"It's fine," Rose smiled at her, and they headed out of the warehouse and into town for their weekly tradition. Every week they would visit a small tea shop and just talk. Rose liked that there was someone in their small group who would listen to him ramble without getting annoyed, and Kirara liked the break away from the warehouse and everyone there.

It gave a sense of normalcy for her in a completely upside down life she was leading. "I hear Love got another call from your school," Rose commented, and Kirara sighed.

"Yeah, I talked back to the P.E teacher when he said it was impossible to run as fast as I did," she shrugged.

"I thought you were trying to lay low," Rose raised an eyebrow. Kirara blushed, looking at the ground.

"Well Tatsuki ran it pretty fast, and she was teasing me so..."

"So you felt you needed to one-up her?" Rose finished with an amused smile "Kirara, are you really getting riled up by a human?" he teased, and her blushing increased. "I really do think you were the best one for the role of high-school girl," he told her.

"I thought it was because I was the best at getting information?" Kirara grumbled.

"Well yes, that too, but you seem to be playing the role a little too well, don't you think?" the blond who was much taller than her continued to tease her.

"You get carried away _one_ time, and nobody lets you live it down," Kirara grumbled.

"How about the time the principal called because you corrected the teacher?" Rose asked.

"That was fair!"

"You called him an idiot," Rose reminded her.

"He should have known how to spell," Kirara muttered.

"How about the time you refused to put shoes on for track and field?"

"Can we stop listing the multiple reasons why I've been branding a delinquent in school?" Kirara groaned, tugging at her hair. It had become a habit when she became worked up or was nervous. "You _know_ I don't like wearing shoes," she muttered.

"I know," Rose spoke gently, patting her head. "Oh, have you heard the latest song from Prince of Darkness?" he asked, finally deciding to spare Kirara and change the topic.

"Oh, they have a new song out?" she asked with a smile, and he nodded as they walked into the tea shop.

* * *

Kirara mentally congratulated herself as the bell rang and she stood, shoving her things into her bag. She'd managed to go the entire day without falling asleep, a new personal record. However, she was now tired, and was looking forward to a nap.

"Wow Kirara, I think that's the longest I've ever seen you awake," she looked around at a dark haired boy, who grinned at her.

"I believe I set a new record for myself," Kirara grinned back. "I think I'll celebrate by taking a nap when I get home," she told him, making the boy chuckle.

"I don't doubt that," he pulled out his phone as it buzzed loudly, and began texting back whoever it was who had messaged him. "Hey, did I see you out last night with a guy?" Kirara's smile dropped, and she frowned as Mizuiro looked up with an amused smile.

"Did you?" Kirara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tall blond guy, looked half asleep, wearing a black suit?" the high schooler described.

"Oh, Rose!" Kirara realised, and laughed. "Rose is an old friend of mine, we go for tea every week," she explained. Mizuiro blinked at her.

" _Kirara_! You have a _boyfriend_?!" she side-stepped to dodge another boy who went flying past, crashing to the ground.

"Oh god no. Rose is my friend. Probably the closest friend I have now..." she mused quietly, more to herself than to the two in front of her. "And do you have to yell my name so damn _loud_?" Kirara scowled to Keigo, who was on the ground still.

"Ah...Kirara is being scary again," Keigo whimpered. The dark haired woman sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got homework piling up," Kirara pulled her bag strap onto her shoulder and turned away.

"Now she's being cold! And a nerd!" Keigo wailed. "Who does homework more than an hour before it's due! Nerds!" Keigo yelled. "And what kind of high school student goes for _tea_?!" he continued to shriek.

"You're in a particularly whiny mood, aren't you, Mr. Asano?" Mizuiro asked, not looking up from his phone. As another wail started up, Kirara left the classroom and walked out of the school. This time, instead of heading straight home, she veered off in another direction, and soon spotted a boy with orange hair walking home in front of her.

Adjusting her bag, Kirara followed at a distance, watching him curiously. It took a few minutes for her to realise that he wasn't heading straight home either. As he turned a corner, she heard a loud yell. Curious, Kirara peeked around and was taken by surprise when she found another boy sailing away.

"I really like this kid," Kirara chuckled to herself as she ducked back around the corner, listening to him yell at a group of skaters who had knocked over a small vase containing a flower for a girl who had been killed there. They ran off, and as he began to speak with the ghost girl who had been standing watching the entire thing, Kirara turned and walked off, heading home.

* * *

"You're late," Love commented as Kirara walked into the warehouse.

"Sorry mum," Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Brat," Love commented, and she smirked at him.

"I was checking in on the Kurosaki kid," Kirara shrugged as she dropped her bag down and kicked off her shoes. She then slumped down on the sofa, stretching with a loud yawn.

"And?" Hiyori, who was sitting nearby, looked up with a frown. "You find out much about this guy?" she asked.

"Not much," Kirara admitted as she slowly sank lower, until she was lying across the beat-up old sofa that they had found. "From what I can tell, he's just a regular human," she yawned again.

"You mean, except for the abnormal level of Reiatsu he's giving out?" Lisa asked, looking up from the swimsuit catalogue she was looking through.

"Except for that," Kirara shrugged. "And it's getting stronger. He made contact with a ghost today, but I think he's been talking to her for a few days," she rolled onto her side.

"And you didn't think to tell us earlier?" Shinji frowned at her.

"I didn't realise until yesterday," the black haired woman replied in a flat tone. "But I think he's just a kid with abnormal Reiatsu. I mean he's no Shinigami," she told them, getting comfortable.

"If you fall asleep there, you do it at your own risk," Love warned her.

"Especially in that-"

"Shut up Lisa," Kirara interrupted before she could comment on her uniform again.

"Well, you look cute, how will I be able to resist?" Lisa asked in a typical flat voice. Kirara groaned, and got to her feet again, rubbing her face.

"I'm going for a nap," she decided.

"Don't you get enough sleep at night?" Kensei frowned at her.

"Yes, but I didn't get a nap in today, and I'm tired. I'm not build to function all day," Kirara replied as she walked up the stairs.

"You're just lazy!" the silver haired man shouted after her.

"Probably," Kirara replied with another yawn, disappearing up the stairs to go to her room.

100 years had passed since they had escaped the Soul Society, and the small group had been residing in the World of the Living ever since, keeping to themselves while they waited until they would have a chance for revenge against Sosuke Aizen. They'd returned to Karakura Town almost two years ago, and after bumping into Ichigo one day and sensing his latent powers, they had decided to keep an eye on him, so Kirara had been sent to watch him in school. The others claimed it was because she was the best when it came to collecting information – after all, she had been the Corps Commander for the Patrol Corps – but Kirara knew it was because none of them wanted to do it.

Opening the door to her room and immediately falling onto her bed face first, Kirara yawned again and lay there, closing her eyes as she immediately began to drift off, her thoughts of Ichigo and his unusual power still in her mind.

* * *

Sitting on a rock in the huge underground training arena below the warehouse, Kirara watched as Kensei and Love sparred nearby. She was to fight the winner of their match, and she was quietly cheering on Kensei. While both were incredibly powerful, Love had a touch more speed than Kensei did, which made him more of a threat to Kirara. Due to her small stature, she relied on speed rather than strength.

Chewing on her thumbnail, Kirara watched the pair demonstrate moves she had grown accustomed to seeing during their sparring. Even when holding back, they couldn't disguise their raw strength that made Kirara shiver slightly. As they pushed each other through the air, trying to force the other down, Kirara played with her Zanpakuto, which was resting on her lap.

Sparring was the main thing that kept their minds busy. At first, they'd been reluctant to do so, moping around as the events of the night 100 years ago weighed heavily on their minds. Until enough had been enough. Kensei, of all people, had been the one to take charge, and had forced them to go down to the training area. Kirara had been the first to volunteer to fight, and he'd knocked her through a boulder as they worked out their tension.

"Do you take that thing to the bathroom with you?" Hiyori grunted as she took a seat near her, snapping Kirara from her thoughts.

"My first rule, take it everywhere," Kirara smirked at her, and the short girl rolled her eyes. When Hiyori turned her attention to Love and Kensei, Kirara's smirk faded and she looked down at the sword. She wasn't about to admit it to the others, but she knew that there was something wrong with Kokoro no Kage, and had been for 100 years. Sometimes, particularly when her adrenaline was pumping, she couldn't hear him properly. At first, she had just put it down to what happened with Aizen, but as time progressed, she had a feeling that there may be more to it.

' _Perhaps you should talk to someone about it_?' Kokoro no Kage spoke up, sensing her thoughts.

" _No. They've got enough on their plates without having to worry about my problems_ ," Kirara dismissed it quickly as she replied mentally. Kokoro no Kage hummed in annoyance, but didn't push it. He knew why she didn't want to admit to having problems with her Zanpakuto. If she admitted to it, there was a possibility that the others would force her to step back. And like hell she was ever going to do that.

"Hey, Kirara!" her eyes lifted at her name. "You're up," Kensei told her as he walked past, clapping a hand to her shoulder.

"Oh come on!" she groaned, sliding off the rock and setting down her Zanpakuto. "You couldn't have won?" she complained as Love smirked at her.

"And have to fight your whiny ass? No thanks," Kensei called over his shoulder with a dismissive wave. Kirara turned and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"That's mature," Shinji muttered nearby, earning a glare.

"Yeah, you're on par with Mashiro at this point," Love smirked.

"Hey, you're the ones who made me go to school," Kirara shrugged. "Not my fault I've developed the behaviour of a high school girl," she told him.

"Just don't start giggling like one, and I don't really care," Love spoke, before tensing. He ran at her, and Kirara leapt into the air, flipping and pressing a hand to his head. She pushed off and into the air, flipping before turning to face him from the air. "Hey, watch the hair!" Love shouted, turning and chasing her. She laughed, dodging his strike.

"And maybe actually spar, instead of turning this into another game of tag," Hiyori suggested.

"None of you are any fun!" Kirara complained, dodging another punch before slamming her leg into his lower back. He stumbled forwards with a grunt of pain. They both grinned as Love turned to face her again. She had always preferred fighting with Hakuda, rather than with her Zanpakuto. She blocked Love's next punch, which forced her back as pain jolted up her arms. She then pushed forwards, using the back of her hand to knock Love's punch off target, which allowed her to get in close. As her foot connected with his chest and threw him back, she stiffened, her head lifting. The others reacted the same way.

"Oh great," Love grumbled.

"Is it...?" Kirara asked, but already knew the answer.

"It's a Shinigami," Hiyori growled, her eyes growing darker as they all felt the same Reiatsu flicker through the air. Not weak, but not overly powerful either, and they all knew what that meant.

"Another damn patrol. This is getting old," Kirara groaned, pushing her black hair from her face.

"Everyone stay in tonight," Shinji instructed as he stood, sounding tired.

"What? But-" Kensei started to argue, but Shinji shot him a frown, and with a scoff, the silver haired man turned away. Their leader turned and walked off, disappearing back up the stairs, and Kirara dropped back to the ground, lifting her Zanpakuto.

"Where are you going?" Hiyori called after her as she made to leave.

"I've lost my will to fight," Kirara replied.

"Hey," she looked around as Lisa appeared beside her. "You coming?" she asked as Rose stood on her other side.

"Where are we going?" Kirara frowned at them, confused.

"Drinking," Lisa said, and the young woman grinned.

"You said the magic word," Kirara nodded, and they headed up the stairs. "But what about-"

"Are you really going to start listening to Shinji now?" Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow. Kirara snorted.

"Fair point. Let's go," she nodded, and after Kirara left her Zanpakuto, they headed out to get a drink, as the Reiatsu of a Shinigami dragged up unpleasant memories for them all.

* * *

 **So yeah, major time skip here. There will be flashbacks to the past and what happened with Kirara and her Hollow will be shown...eventually.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Upset

**Thanks to Suzume Ama, IrishPrincess1987, lisamariem and** **hirakohs for your awesome reviews! And thank you also to** **vexennight,** ** **hirakohs** and ****FrancesDW for following and favouriting!** **You're all awesome!  
**

 **There's an important note at the bottom!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Upset

Kirara put a hand to her head as a wave of vertigo hit her. She questioned her sanity, going drinking the night before she was in school. She had been tempted just to skip, but knew that she'd never hear the end of it from the others if she did. Shinji had already been annoyed at her, Lisa and Rose when they'd returned drunk during the night. They'd have probably gotten away with it, had Rose not insisted on playing his violin.

While she wasn't as hungover as she had been in the past, Kirara was more tired than anything, and uneasy. She could still feel the presence of the Shinigami lurking around, and it put her on edge. She spun her pencil around her fingers, staring down at the blank page in front of her. She was supposed to be taking notes, but couldn't focus in the slightest.

Hearing a huff, Kirara looked up, her eyes moving two seats to her left. Ichigo sat with his head in his hand, looking just as distracted as she did. She quirked an eyebrow, wondering just what was on his mind. She was so preoccupied, she didn't hear the teacher clear her throat.

"Miss Yamada," Kirara jolted and looked up at the teacher, who was raising an eyebrow of her own. "I know you have some talent in history, but that doesn't mean you can just watch the other students who aren't paying attention either," Kirara looked down quickly as embarrassment coloured her cheeks. A couple of the other students snickered, and Kirara pretended to scribble down some notes as the teacher continued.

When lunchtime finally hit, Kirara was one of the first to leave the classroom. She made her way up to the roof, where she pulled her lunch from her bag. It wasn't fancy; just a store-bought bento. Most of the food that she and her friends ate was store-bought, mostly out of convenience.

"I could _really_ go for something fried right now," Kirara muttered as she began to eat.

' _Perhaps if you didn't drink as much, you would not suffer so much_?' Kokoro no Kage suggested.

"Oh shut up old man," Kirara grumbled. He hummed, but fell silent.

"Kirara!" she looked up as Keigo and Mizuiro approached her, and she smiled.

"Hey, you up here for lunch as well?" she asked, sounding amused.

"Mr. Asano here hoped you'd be up here," Mizuiro smiled at her, and Kirara gave a small chuckle as the brown haired boy looked alarmed.

"Why are you calling me Mr.?!" he demanded. Kirara couldn't help but laugh at his expression. While she had hoped for some time to herself, she couldn't deny that the two amused her.

"Well, you're welcome to join me," she invited them.

"Kirara..." Keigo sniffed, touched by her friendly attitude. The two had been the first to greet her when she had started school, with Mizuiro accusing her of being older than a high school student – he was probably one of the most observant people she had ever met – and Keigo was delighted that she didn't seem to care about school, _and_ was nice to him – for the most part. "I can't believe it's only lunchtime," Keigo complained as they sat down.

"Me neither, it's so dull," Kirara yawned, leaning against the fencing behind her.

"What are you talking about? You just sleep after lunch everyday," Mizuiro told her, and she gave him an innocent smile in return.

"Yeah, you suck," Keigo complained. "You sleep every afternoon and get away with it," he grumbled. Kirara smirked at him. "And you still get better test results than me," he added.

"That's not very hard, is it?" Kirara smirked back at him. Keigo went red, and glared at her.

"She has a point," Mizuiro nodded, smirking as well. Keigo began to wail about the unfairness of it all, and about how they ganged up on him far too often. Kirara just looked up at the sky, wondering if Ichigo's distracted behaviour had anything to do with the Shinigami in town. Kirara had felt the Reiatsu flare in a fight against a Hollow that morning, and it made her even more uneasy. "Hey, you alright?" Kirara snapped back to attention as Mizuiro spoke.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" Kirara blinked, looking back at the guarded boy.

"You look a little...sick," he shrugged. Kirara tried not to react.

"Gee, thanks," she gave a small laugh. "I'm fine, just a little tired," she shrugged.

"Uhuh..." the dark haired boy didn't seem convinced. "You've been acting as oddly as Ichigo has today," he commented. Kirara quirked an eyebrow. He really was very perceptive, especially for a human. Instead of responding, she just shovelled more food into her mouth. "You know, eating like that is definitely not going to get you a boyfriend," Kirara paused, her mouth open and the food hovering just in front of it as she thought of the last time something like that had been said to her.

 _"You're never going to attract a man with the way you eat, Kirara," Natsuki chided impatiently, watching Kirara shovelling sushi into her mouth._

 _"Oh no," Kirara spoke sarcastically through a mouthful of food. She then swallowed what was in her mouth, looking expressionless. "Whatever shall I do. All I've ever wanted is a man who judges me for my eating habits. My parents will be devastated. My mother will never stop crying. My father shall be so angry," she said in a completely monotone voice. Hiyori smirked from beside her, eating her food with as much elegance as Kirara. Natsuki rolled her eyes._

 _"Who cares about that shit?" Hiyori asked through a mouthful of food._

 _"She's right," Kirio smiled as she took a sip of sake from her cup. "You two need to work on your table manners," Hiyori frowned as she was brought into it. She glanced to Kirara, and the pair just shrugged. "How else are you going to attract men someday?" she teased, tossing her purple hair over her shoulder._

Feeling a twinge of pain, Kirara lowered her chopsticks and sighed.

"Kirara?" Keigo edged closer as she put the lid on what was left of her lunch. She put it into her bag, before standing up.

"I'll see you guys later," she spoke quietly, walking past them.

"Dude, you upset her!" she heard Keigo hiss as she opened the door to the stairway.

"What? I've joked about her not having a boyfriend before and she's just laughed it off! How was I supposed to know it would have a completely different reaction this time?" Mizuiro defended himself as Kirara walked down the stairs. She hesitated on the floor where her classroom was located, before continuing down the stairs.

"The others aren't going to like me skipping class..." Kirara mused to herself as she slipped away from the school unnoticed. But instead of returning, she just made her way through town.

Kirara hated getting like this. She didn't want to mope and think of the past. It was the past, and there was no way they'd be able to return to it. The Soul Society had turned their backs on them when they needed help, instead sentencing them to death because of what Aizen had done to them.

But Kirara still found herself missing it. She missed her best friend, who probably thought her dead. Or worse, she knew exactly what Kirara had become. She missed her job, her life, as a Lieutenant and Corps Commander. She even missed her family. Her uptight younger brother, her worried parents, even the sibling she'd never had the chance to meet. She just hoped they hadn't been dragged into the mess.

"Kirara?" she looked up in surprise when she heard Love's voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked, and Kirara realised she was passing the comic book store where Love and Rose often went to.

"I..." Kirara started, before shaking her head. "I just didn't want to stay there for the rest of the day," she muttered, looking at her feet. When Love clapped her shoulder, she looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough," he nodded. He recognised the look on her face. They all got it sometimes, usually when they didn't think anyone else was watching. "I don't know how you stand it there most of the time," he grinned at her, and Kirara smiled back, already feeling better. "Come on, I'm supposed to be doing the lunch run," he admitted as he held up the bags that contained the lunch of the rest of their group. Kirara's smile grew.

"Humans really confuse me," she admitted as they walked back to the warehouse.

"Everyone confuses you, Yamada," Love retorted, and she frowned at him.

"Kokoro no Kage always says that to. I understand...enough," Kirara shrugged, going red as Love chuckled. "Urgh, why was it me who had to go to school?" she sighed.

"Well, could you imagine Hiyori in a classroom? In that uniform?" he pointed out, and Kirara started to laugh.

"Forget Hiyori, can you imagine Kensei trying to pass as a high school student?" both laughed even harder at the thought. "Or better yet, Hachi?" Kirara and Love were laughing hard by the time they got back.

"We send you out for food, and you come back with a delinquent school girl instead?" Shinji was first to comment as they all looked around. Kirara and Love just looked at each other, and dissolved into more laughter.

* * *

"Kirara...I've been wondering," Hachi spoke cautiously as Kirara frowned down at the board in front of her. She and Hachi had been played checkers for some time now.

"Yes, Hachi?" the black haired woman responded patiently. Hachi was the most soft spoken of the group – not that that was difficult, considering the brash natures of everyone else – and often hesitated before making comments. Kirara liked that about him, and while the others usually grew impatient with him, she was a little more patient with him.

"You know that this is a game of strategy, right?" he asked her carefully. Hearing a snicker, Kirara turned a glare on Shinji, who was lying across the sofa reading.

"I do, Hachi," she confirmed, turning her attention back to the board. She moved one of her pieces up a space. "I just don't really care for planning ahead or strategy. I'm just playing because I'm bored," Kirara admitted with a guilty smile, which made Hachi smile slightly in amusement. "Plus, I don't want to do my homework yet," she added.

"The Princess putting off work...so surprising..." Kirara's smile dropped.

"Excuse me for a moment Hachi," she stood up, and Hachi watched with a worried look as she walked over to the sofa. A moment later, there was a cry of pain, and Hachi sighed heavily.

"And he wonders why she gets so mad at him," Kensei muttered as he took a seat in front of Hachi and the board. "Man. Kirara really does suck at this," he commented as he saw the scattered pieces that remained. As the two fought it out behind him, yelling abuse at each other, Kensei pushed one of Kirara's pieces forwards. "You would think after 100 years living together they would have just accepted how they really feel," he grumbled.

"Hmm..." Hachi nodded, looking up as the yelling grew louder. He saw as Kirara's hand shot out, tangling in his hair in a painful grasp. He yelped in pain, grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto the sofa with him, causing her to trip and land on top of him. When her grip didn't lessen, he caught a fistful of her own hair when it fell loose.

"They're like a pair of toddlers...it's so damn annoying," Kensei complained when he glanced over his shoulder to see the two, who rolled off the sofa in their fight.

"Will you two keep it down? I can't even hear my music over you," Rose complained as he appeared, carrying a violin in his hand. "How on earth am I meant to keep a pleasant harmony going around here?" he sighed.

"She started it!" Shinji yelled, and narrowly avoided a punch. He caught her wrist and easily held it down as he pinned Kirara to the ground. She glared back up at him, going red as he smirked down at her, smug as he had her at his mercy. Her face went even redder as he looked back up and purposely ran his thumbs in circles on her wrists, making her heart-rate skyrocket as he purposely ignored her reaction, keeping his eyes on Rose.

"That may be, but I'm going to finish it," the man who was normally quiet and gentle was surprisingly firm. Shinji rolled his eyes, looking down at Kirara, who wrists were pinned over her head as he sat perched on her stomach, with Kirara completely unable to move.

"Geez Rose, what's gotten into you?" Kirara asked, looking at the man who was upside down to her. She shot Shinji a glare as he released her without a word, standing up.

"Caught up in the music I suppose," the blond replied to her, his usual dreamy smile returning. They all froze, however, as a heavy Reiatsu fell over them.

"What the hell?" Kensei growled. Kirara's eyes widened, and she jumped to her feet.

"It's Ichigo!" she recognised the Reiatsu that was rising in power, before fading. She went to run out of the warehouse, but as she got to the doorway, a hand caught her by the wrist, and an arm snaked around her waist.

"I let you go out yesterday, but not this time," Shinji hissed as he held her back.

"Let me go Hirako!" Kirara flailed in his grip, but to her frustration, he was far stronger than her, and his grip didn't falter. "Dammit, you told me to keep an eye on him, something weird is happening!" she shouted, continuing to struggle.

"That Shinigami is with him, and a Hollow too. It's too risky," he told her firmly. Kirara growled, but stopped struggling, knowing that it was a waste of time.

"I hate it..." her voice was almost too quiet for him to hear. "Everything is too risky, everything is too dangerous. I hate how careful we have to be..." Kirara's voice was a whisper as she closed her eyes.

"I know," Shinji's voice was equally as quiet. His grip on her tightened very slightly, and Kirara struggled not to react, her heart pounding hard against her chest as she realised how close he had her to him. Despite her best efforts, he still had such an effect on her, and that was what drove Kirara crazy the most. After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds, Shinji released her, his fingers ghosting over her exposed skin as he dropped his arms to his sides. Without another word from either, they walked off in separate directions, with Kirara going up the stairs as Kensei raised an eyebrow, looking over to Rose, who looked just as baffled.

* * *

Shinji scowled down at the black haired young woman who was staring back up at him defiantly. A far cry from yesterday, her arms were folded across her chest as she argued against him. The stubborn look he had long since grown used to was spread across her face. She wore her school uniform again, having been about to leave when he had caught her, and told her not to go in.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" he demanded, very close to Kirara, who, to her credit, only blushed very slightly as she felt his arms brush against hers when he folded them, mirroring her stance.

"What part of 'don't care' do _you_ not understand?" she replied coolly, and Shinji felt a tic work his jaw. Gods, her stubborn streak pissed him off beyond belief. It was times like this that helped him clamp down on his feelings towards her.

"Yamada..."

"Hirako," she mimicked, and was rewarded with a small growl. " _You_ were the one who decided one of us should keep an eye on Ichigo and see what happens," Kirara reminded him calmly. "So that's what I'm doing. Something happened last night, and this is the best way to find out what," she told their de facto leader. Shinji didn't respond immediately, keeping quiet as they stared each other down, trying to will the other into giving in.

"And what about the other Shinigami?" Shinji finally spoke. "They'll more than likely be watching him too," he pointed out.

"Exactly," Shinji's frown grew at Kirara's nod and confirmation. He moved even closer, and when his arms bumped her, he looked down. Kirara's arms tightened around her chest and her stubborn expression faltered very slightly as she went red.

"You..." Shinji cleared his throat, moving his eyes back to hers. "Dammit..." he groaned, putting a hand to his face as he felt his resolve slipping. Kirara's mouth twitched, knowing it too. "Just be careful for once, okay?" Shinji turned before he had to see her victorious grin.

"Me? Be careful? I'm always careful," she spoke dismissively, and Shinji snorted, turning to argue that, but she was already gone. Closing his eyes, Shinji breathed deeply, clenching and unclenching his fists. Kirara always managed to rile him up, especially when she acted like she wasn't the most reckless person he'd ever met.

"She's going to be the death of me," he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

"Hey. Where'd you go yesterday?" Tatsuki asked as she stood in front of Kirara's desk. "Keigo said Mizuiro upset you. Is that true?" she asked as Kirara looked up from pulling her things from her bag. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few of the other girls watching them warily. Of course, this wasn't new to Kirara, who was used to them being nervous of her. She had been branded a delinquent, and nobody wanted to associate with that label. It didn't help that she was now skipping class.

"Nah," Kirara shook her head quickly, smiling. "I just wasn't feeling very well. I think it was something I ate," she shrugged. Her stomach clenched painfully as she remembered what the black haired boy had said the day before. A harmless comment to most, but a painful memory for Kirara. Tatsuki didn't look very convinced, but before she could say anything, the teacher arrived.

"Alright everyone, get to your seats," Miss. Ochi called to them, and everyone quickly moved to their seats. "Oh? Ichigo isn't in yet? Oh well, he'll be here eventually," she decided as she took attendance, much to the frustration of a few other students, who claimed that it was unfair. However, they were completely disregarded. "Class, we have a new student joining us today," Miss. Ochi announced, and Kirara quirked an eyebrow, watching as the teacher walked over to the door. Everyone murmured quietly to one another. "Okay, you can come in now," she called, and a petite girl with black hair and violet eyes walked in.

"Good morning, my name is Rukia Kuchiki," the dainty-looking girl stood in front of the classroom, bowing to the class. Kirara stiffened, her eyes going wide.

"Oh, oh I am _dead_ ," she whispered. "Of all the damn Shinigami in the Soul Society, it's a fucking Kuchiki?" she mumbled under her breath, putting her hands to her head. Everyone mumbled a greeting, and Rukia scanned the classroom, making it appear as if she was taking in everyone's faces. However, as Kirara looked up, she saw Rukia's eyes linger on Ichigo's empty seat for a moment longer, it was apparent that she was wondering where the orange haired boy was too. When her eyes met Kirara's, the ex-Shinigami just smiled at her, and Rukia quickly looked on. When Rukia took the seat beside her and the class began, Kirara lifted her book, but didn't even bother trying to pay attention. School was definitely becoming interesting, but she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

"Hi there," lunch had finally arrived, and Kirara was in the middle of putting her things back into her bag, when she heard a greeting. Turning around to see the Shinigami who was a good bit smaller than her, Kirara smiled pleasantly. "I thought I should say hi, since we're neighbours and all," Rukia told her. Kirara hid her smirk. She could sense the falseness behind Rukia's smile a mile off.

"Hi. I'm Kirara Yamada," she introduced herself, standing up. "It's nice to met you," she said, trying to sound genuine.

"I guess you're not the new girl any more," they looked around as Keigo and Mizuiro stood nearby.

"Oh, you're new too?" Rukia asked, looking mildly surprised. Her eyes lingered on Kirara's scar, before moving to her hair as Kirara twirled it around her finger.

"I've been here a few months," Kirara nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I'm starving," she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, and without waiting for a response from Rukia, Kirara turned and walked away.

"Don't mind Kirara, she's a bit weird," Keigo told Rukia, who was watching her go.

"I heard that, _Mr_ _._ Asano. Find someone else to eat lunch with today," Kirara called over her shoulder, and heard him cry out as Mizuiro smirked at him. As she left the classroom, she bumped into Ichigo.

"Oh...sorry Kirara," he blinked down at her.

"No worries," Kirara waved it off and moved around him. "You realise that school starts in the morning, right Ichigo?" she commented as she walked away.

"Oh shut up, I don't need that from Queen Delinquent," Ichigo told her, making her laugh. She turned to look at him again, and her laughter died as he walked into the classroom, and a flicker of red caught her attention.

"A red...ribbon?" Kirara breathed. "Please tell me you're joking," she whispered, going back over to the door and peering in. As she focused, ribbons appeared all around the room as she used Reiraku. Two red ribbons floated amongst a sea of white, and Kirara groaned, turning and running down the corridor. Pulling out her phone, she called one of the least used numbers on it, ducking outside and into a secluded area as it rang.

" _Well well, what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me_?" Shinji answered, sounding slightly amused.

"Ichigo has a red ribbon," Kirara told him.

" _And you have a green one. You match. I don't see how this affects me_ ,' Shinji replied, sounding bored, and she rolled her eyes.

"Asshat. You realise what I just said?" Kirara growled, and there was silence on the other end for a moment.

' _Wait, you can't mean_ _-_ "

"A red Spirit Ribbon, yes," Kirara rolled her eyes. "And you know what that means. I think...I think the other Shinigami gave Ichigo powers," she told him softly.

' _But that would mean_ _..._ '

"Ichigo's a Shinigami now."

* * *

 **So I'm torn between two ideas for a side-story of sorts for this, so I thought I'd see which you would prefer!**

 **The first is from Natsuki's point of view from the beginning of the 2nd Arc, when Rukia returns to the Soul Society and Ichigo goes to rescue her. Most of what happens in it that's important will be covered in this story, but if you'd like to see more about Natsuki and what she's been up to earlier than when it'll be shown in this, then just say!**

 **The other idea would be an AU, where instead of Rukia, Kirara gives Ichigo Shinigami powers. This wouldn't be linked to Shadowed Heart, and would be its own story in a way, but would make a massive difference to the overall story.**

 **Let me know which you'd prefer!**

 **Please review!**


	18. Keeping Secrets

**Thanks to** **Miracle Meow,** **Grimraven.V,** **Suzume Amai,** **lisamariem,** **IrishPrincess1987, and the guest for your awesome reviews! Thanks also to** **Slenderyoda,** **DinoPower,** **Artoria Lyn,** **iPrettyPrincess, and** **Tanaraza for favouriting and following!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Keeping Secrets

Her bag swinging from her side, Kirara made her way from the school, yawning widely. With everything that had happened that day, from Ichigo becoming a Shinigami, to the new student in the class, it had been almost impossible for Kirara to take a nap. Almost. And when she had attempted to converse with Kokoro no Kage regarding the whole thing, she had barely been able to hear anything that he said.

Pushing her hair from her face, Kirara pushed her worries over her Zanpakuto aside and tried not to think about it. Instead, she wondered what she was going to do when summer break finally hit in a little over a month. It was easy enough to stay close to Ichigo to monitor him during school, but summer break made that a little more difficult.

Yawning again, Kirara decided to leave that until summer break to figure it out. Like she'd said the night before, she wasn't good at planning ahead. Rukia suddenly ran past her, dragging Ichigo away from the school as he yelled loudly. She stopped, blinking multiple times as she saw the black robes he wore that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"His Zanpakuto...was that _really_ it?" she wondered aloud, having caught a glimpse of his Zanpakuto on his back. It was massive. "And...wait..." she glanced in the direction they had come from. "Did she leave his body behind?" she asked curiously, before shrugging and walking on. It wasn't her fault if they were stupid enough to do something like that. "Something tells me that was a spur of the moment thing," she mused to herself. She considered following the pair, but the Shinigami seemed to be a bit more aware of her surroundings than Ichigo, meaning to do so would be a lot more risky.

"Hey Kirara, wait up!" she looked around to see Tatsuki and Orihime walking towards her, and smiled.

"Oh hey," she greeted as they caught up to her. "Don't you have your karate class now?" Kirara asked Tatsuki, who shook her head.

"Nah. I have the day off," Tatsuki explained. "We were thinking of getting something to eat. Want to join us? I know we already have plans for this weekend, but..."

"I'd love to," Kirara nodded, not seeing any reason why she shouldn't. Tatsuki and Orihime were two that she actually liked in the class. While Orihime seemed to have been a little nervous of her at first, she had bumped into her one day while out in town, and suddenly seemed to like her. Kirara had overheard her telling Tatsuki that it was because of the look she had seen in Kirara's eyes.

"That new transfer student seems nice," Orihime commented as they all walked away from the school and towards the town.

"She doesn't seem used to our kind of school," Tatsuki spoke in a thoughtful voice.

"It is quite different. More western," Kirara pointed out as she played with the ribbon around her neck. She was looking forward to the less restricting summer uniforms that started within a few weeks. "It took me a while to get used to the place when I first started," she admitted.

"Oh yeah, you didn't start that long ago," Tatsuki remembered.

"She's very polite too," Orihime added. Kirara bit back her snort. Of course she was. Not only was she attempting to act like a regular high school girl – and failing miserably with her overly polite and friendly act – but she was a Kuchiki. Those kind of stiff manners were not easily disguised.

The three talked about Rukia, and about school in general, as they walked through the town, discussing where to go for food. "Oh, how about there?" Orihime pointed to one place, and when she peered inside, Kirara stiffened when she saw Mashiro and Kensei arguing.

"Uh, maybe somewhere else," she suggested.

"Yeah, it looks a little loud in there," Tatsuki nodded, raising her eyebrow, seeing them too.

"So have you guys got plans for summer break yet?" Orihime asked as they finally settled on a place.

"Not yet," Kirara shook her head as she ordered a large bowl of ramen. Her stomach growled loudly at the idea as Tatsuki and Orihime made their orders too. "What about you?" she asked.

"Nothing yet," Orihime shook her head.

"I've got the Martial Arts Championship, but the finals are just at the start of summer break," Tatsuki told them.

"We should totally go around looking for the best place to eat!" Orihime suggested with a bright smile. "We can try all the best combinations, all the different foods they sell! Oh! And we should go to a festival and try out all the food there too, and-"

"How you are the size you are is beyond me," Kirara blinked at her multiple times, before a large bowl was set down in front of her.

"I could say the same for you," Tatsuki blinked at the sheer size of the massive bowl in front of her. Kirara grinned, and began to eat as food was set down in front of the other two girls.

"There's still over a month to go before summer break starts. Plenty of time to think of what you want to do," Kirara said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, exactly," Tatsuki nodded. "We've still got our exams before then," she grumbled, and Kirara groaned.

"Don't bring that up...I hate tests," she complained.

"But just think! After the tests are over, we only have two weeks left of school! Then weeks of summer fun!" Orihime cheered, loud enough for other customers to look over, shooting them weird looks.

"Well, she's not wrong," Kirara laughed.

* * *

"Good evening Kirara," Hachi was the first to greet Kirara when she returned to the warehouse that evening. Judging from Shinji's scowl, he was still pissed at her flippant comment that morning, which made her smirk.

"You're late," Love commented.

"Do I need to break out the mother comments again?" Kirara retorted as she walked past him.

"Do I need to break out the brat comments again?" Love looked up from his manga to raise an eyebrow.

"What's ever stopped you before?" she smiled pleasantly at him as she dropped her bag and took a seat beside Rose, stretching loudly.

"Anything exciting happen today?" he asked, looking up from restringing his guitar. Kirara shook her head and yawned loudly.

"Got food in town, it was great. That's about it," she shrugged.

"You mean other than realising you're in a class with a damn Shinigami now?" Hiyori's irritated comment made her look around.

"Oh, yeah, other than that. Be nice if he could control his Reiatsu, made it hard to take a nap," Kirara yawned again, grabbing her back and pulling it close.

"Maybe you could use that time to actually work then?" Shinji muttered.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it," Kirara muttered, lifting a book from her bag and opening it as he glared at her.

 _'_ _Perhaps you...mention...other Shinigami_?' Kokoro no Kage suggested.

" _Oh yeah, her_ ," Kirara remembered the new girl in class. " _Not just yet. I sensed something off with her and I want to know what. And if I tell these guys, they'll not let me even think about figuring it out_ ," she told Kokoro no Kage, who hummed.

' _Keeping this...yourself...well_ ,' he gave a broken warning, but Kirara dismissed it. Something about Rukia was different. She had next to no Reiatsu, and Kirara had a suspicion that she had broken one of the greatest laws of the Soul Society and given them to Ichigo. Why, was beyond her.

* * *

The next week flew by, and was definitely eventful. Not only were Ichigo and Rukia always together now, making it hard for Kirara to keep an eye on him, but Orihime came under attack by her Hollowfied brother. She'd heard the gist of it from listening in on Rukia and Ichigo's conversation. The two definitely weren't subtle.

"Anything, Hachi?" Kirara asked as she sat with her back to the massive man. His hands glowed green as he hovered them over her exposed back, and she played with her hair as she kept it out of the way.

"It's strange," Hachi murmured as he continued to move his massive hands, which were almost the size of her torso. "I can sense _something_ there, but I just can't work out what exactly it is doing," he admitted. "I do believe it is to do with your hair turning white," he told her.

"That much I figured Hachi," Kirara turned her head to grin at him, hiding her real emotions. She was worried, and the white spreading up, overtaking the black, seemed like a time limit. More than half of her hair had turned white by this point, and it wasn't slowing down. In fact, it seemed to be speeding up.

100 years ago, when Kirara had first noticed it, the white in her hair had progressed steadily up through her hair, but after the incident with Aizen, it had slowed down to the point where it had been a while before she realised that it was still growing. Now, it was back to the same pace as before.

' _Perhaps...tell them...cannot hear..._ ' Kokoro no Kage suggested, but Kirara didn't respond. It wasn't that she didn't think it was connected. She was scared that it _was_ connected.

"Well, I guess that's it for another week," Kirara got to her feet and pulled her shirt back up, hiding the two scars down her back from view. One thin, one thick and jagged, the two scars were reminders of a past she didn't want to think about. "Thanks for trying, Hachi," she smiled to the giant man, tying her red ribbon loosely around her collar.

"Sorry I haven't been able to give you an answer," the man apologised.

"It's fine," Kirara waved a dismissive hand as she grabbed her grey jacket from the back of the sofa and pulled it on. "See you later!" she called over her shoulder, jogging out of the warehouse as she headed off to school. As she left, her smile faded and she sighed.

' _It...not wise...hide from..._ ' Kokoro no Kage gave another broken warning.

"Old man, your warnings are getting repetitive," Kirara's voice was soft. "It'll be fine," she told him, but even she didn't believe her words.

* * *

"Hey, Yamada," Kirara looked around as she lifted her lunch out of her bag. "You coming up to the roof for lunch with us?" Mizuiro invited her with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, sure," Kirara nodded with a smile. Her stomach growled at the thought of food, and even though it was just more store-bought food, she was starving. She'd only had a piece of toast that morning while Hachi was scanning her, and she hadn't been able to think of anything other than food. "Is Keigo coming?" Kirara raised an eyebrow as they walked out, leaving the brown haired boy to be shouted at by the teacher.

"Who knows," the other boy shrugged dismissively.

"You're cold..." Kirara muttered, raising an eyebrow at him. They headed up to the roof, and walked through the already open door to see Rukia and Ichigo standing together, with Rukia holding out a juice carton.

"So, you're together _again_?" Mizuiro teased as they walked over, and the two looked at them in surprise.

"You two seem pretty close," Kirara grinned.

"Shut up," Ichigo groaned as Rukia read the carton in her hand.

"I dunno, you _have_ been together almost everyday. Is high-school romance finally blooming in our school?" Kirara sighed dramatically, unable to help herself.

"You had to invite the delinquent up here?" Ichigo grumbled, making Kirara's grin widen. That was a nickname that she vastly preferred to her other. "I mean come on, does it really look to you like we're _'_ _close_ _'?"_ he asked in irritation.

"Maybe," Mizuiro shrugged. "Well, to be honest, you two do appear to be pretty close. But people are gonna talk, and if they talk enough, everyone will think that you're an item," he warned.

"Whatever," Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pierced his own juice carton with a straw. "If I really cared about what people think, then I guess I would have dyed my hair black a long time ago," he pointed out.

"Fair point," Kirara chuckled.

"So this is the straw!" they looked at Rukia, who had been completely oblivious to their conversation. "Short...but now I have to know where do I poke it?" she wondered aloud. Kirara bit her lip. Despite her being a Shinigami, Kirara couldn't help but relate. It had been confusing for her when she'd first got to the World of the Living.

"Hi there, how you doing?" Mizuiro smiled at the baffled girl.

"Why hello there," Rukia instantly switched personalities. Kirara resisted snorting at it as Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You're um, Mizuiro? And Kirara?" she asked, looking to the other girl. Kirara nodded.

"That's me. I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mizuiro Kojima. I really like-"

"Picking up chicks," Ichigo finished for him. This time, Kirara couldn't stop her snort of laughter as Mizuiro looked hurt.

"Ichigo, that's not cool!" Mizuiro's usually cool attitude was gone as he complained.

"Watch it, he may look like a dork, but he's a real player," Ichigo warned.

"Absolutely. Definitely keep a watch out for this one," Kirara added, and Rukia blinked in confusion as Mizuiro voiced his complaint.

"Cut it out! You'll permanently damage my reputation!" Mizuiro told him. "Besides Ichigo, you know older women are more my style," he added. Kirara was amused by his words. If only he knew.

"What's this? Rukia Kuchiki, the Hot Transfer Student, is here with you guys?!" Keigo's cry made them all look around. "How did that happen?" he demanded as he walked over.

"Oh, I guess he found us," Kirara grinned. "Ichigo invited her to join us," she explained.

"I did not!" Ichigo yelled furiously, but the damage was done.

"Ichigo did? What a guy!" Keigo gave him a thumbs up.

"You're the worst," Ichigo muttered to Kirara, who smirked back.

"That's what you get for calling me a delinquent," she told him, and he glared at her. Keigo turned to Rukia, who was still struggling with her juice.

"Greetings! I'm Keigo Asano, welcome lovely lady, to this Garden of Manliness!" he saluted as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uh...hello?" she offered, baffled by him.

"Hey, I resent that comment about a Garden of Manliness!" Kirara put her hands on her hips, her lunch bag bumping her side.

"Oh Kirara, you know I wasn't including you! You rarely eat with us, so it's always a pleasure when you do!" Keigo smiled at her.

"Oh shut up," she sighed.

"So, Rukia," Keigo turned back to the noble. "If you find yourself needing anything, just call on me, I'm here for you!" he told her, and her eyes lit up.

"Great! Open this!" she held out her carton.

"No prob, your wish is my command!" Keigo nodded, only to bump into someone behind him.

"Hey Chad," Ichigo greeted the giant as he took a seat. The teenager raised a hand, revealing that he was covered in bandages.

"Whoa, what happened to you big guy?" Kirara asked as she sat down, unable to ignore her growling stomach any longer.

"I had a mishap. A steel beam fell on my head," Chad explained calmly. Kirara raised an eyebrow. He had to be the only human who would talk so casually about that. "My hand got hurt when a motorcycle ran into me. The rider that hit me got banged up pretty bad," he added. "The force of the collision knocked the guy out, so I picked him up, and carried him to the hospital," he said.

"So uh...a typical morning for you then?" Kirara asked weakly. She knew Shinigami who were more fragile.

"My only question is what exactly is your body made of?" Ichigo frowned. When Chad set down the cage in his hand, they noticed the tiny bird inside.

"Hey, so where'd you get the bird?" Keigo asked curiously.

"My name is Yuuichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you," the bird greeted, making Ichigo, Rukia and Kirara stiffen. "What's your name?" he asked.

"That is amazing! I mean the way this bird can talk is phenomenal!" Keigo exclaimed in amazement. Kirara stared at the bird, too stunned to hide her reaction.

" _Is that...it's a soul inside the bird_ ," Kirara thought to herself.

' _Yes it is...how peculiar_ ,' Kokoro no Kage spoke, for once in a complete sentence.

" _I've never heard of such a thing...I never thought it was possible_ ," Kirara was fascinated by the tiny creature, that housed the soul of a young boy.

"So Chad, where did you get this bird?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Someone..." Chad went quiet for a solid minute. "Gave me him," he finished.

"Hold it! There you go again, getting lazy and cutting your story short!" Keigo yelled as Chad took a seat in front of the bird. "Come on! That's a bad habit you have Chad, now explain! Spill it!" he ordered.

"That was the whole story," Chad told him. Rukia and Ichigo began to speak quietly, and Kirara stood again.

"Where are you going?" Keigo asked as Kirara walked away. "You haven't even eaten yet," he pointed out.

"I just realised I have an assignment due, I need to get it finished," Kirara shrugged.

"What? You not having your work done?" Ichigo asked her. "That's unlike you," he commented.

"I guess I'm really starting to get into the role of delinquent," Kirara replied. He rolled his eyes at her words, and Kirara disappeared back inside. As soon as she did, she shivered. Not only had spending even a few minutes with Rukia with so few others around made her uncomfortable, but the spirit inside the bird made her even more uneasy. If she'd stayed any longer, she wouldn't have been able to hide it.

* * *

"Okay class, can you get out your history textbook, we're going to be starting the next chapter," the teacher announced, but as they were all shuffling around their bags, there was a knock at the door, and it slid open.

"Pardon me for the intrusion," the gym teacher Kagine apologised as he stood in the doorway. "But the Principal has requested for Miss. Yamada to come to his office now," he requested. All eyes moved to Kirara, who yawned widely.

"I think we've established that I'm Miss. Yamada," she stood, grabbing her things. She walked to the door, raising an eye at Kagine, who frowned back before turning and leading the way. Kirara smirked very slightly. He'd tried to have as little contact with her after she had made a fool out of him – leading to another trip to the Principal's office. "Excuse me sir, I have Miss. Yamada here for you," Mr. Kagine announced as he knocked on the Headmaster's door, and opened it.

"Thank you Mr. Kagine. Come in, Miss. Yamada," Kirara walked in, and blinked at the figure sitting in front of him.

"Love? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I figured you'd know more than me," the man shrugged, picking earwax from his ear as Kirara walked over.

"Yes, I was a little vague when I called you in, my apologies," the old man behind the desk apologised as Kirara stood beside Love. Even when sitting down, he was almost at the same height as her. "I've called Miss. Yamada, and yourself, as her legal guardian, as we've received something very serious," he explained.

"That's right," Mr. Kagine seemed unable to hold his tongue as he stood at the side of the desk, his arms folded as he scowled. "These pictures were brought to my attention, and I felt it very important to share them with the headmaster here," he announced, slamming an envelope down.

"Pictures?" Love frowned.

"I knew I hadn't been overly disrespectful this week..." Kirara mused aloud.

"These pictures!" Mr. Kagine snapped, glaring at her. "Are very worrying for Karakura High School. To see one of its students hanging out with such a strange crowd!" he exclaimed. With a raised eyebrow, Love reached forwards and lifted the envelope off the desk, opening it to pull out a small collection of photos.

"Strange crowd?" Kirara raised an eyebrow. She leaned over Love's shoulder, and a snort escaped before she could stop herself. Love flicked through photo after photo of the Vizards, out on one of their few group outings to get something to eat.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Kagine looked victorious to have finally gotten one over on Kirara.

"These are pretty good pictures," she took them from Love, flicking through. There was one of Mashiro throwing one of her typical tantrums, while Kensei looked close to exploding at her. Love was looking through a manga book, while Rose looked irritated at him. "I think this is my favourite," she showed him one of Hiyori hitting Shinji about with her sandal as Hachi tried to stop her.

"Oh, that is a good one," Love agreed with a grin.

"Have you any remorse for these photos?" Mr. Kagine asked, his smug expression fading.

"Why would I?" Kirara raised an eyebrow.

"I agree," Love nodded. "I see no problem with these. Except maybe this?" he held up one of Lisa looking through a swimsuit catalogue, while Kirara agreed or disagreed with the choices. Kirara just grinned at him, unapologetic.

"She needed a second opinion, and I gave it to her," she explained. "Who took these photos?" Kirara asked, looking up.

"That's confidential," Mr. Kagine growled at her.

"Too bad," Kirara shrugged, not looking overly affected. "I'd love to know who got so close to us without us realising," she mused.

"Me too," Love nodded.

"They're skilled at collecting information, that's for sure. I'd have blamed me if this wasn't of me," Kirara chuckled. Love nodded again.

"We done here?" he looked up as the gym teacher visibly wilted.

"Well, I...uh...headmaster! Surely you should do something about this!" he turned to the man.

"Of course!" the old man nodded. "Could you get me the number of that bespectacled beauty?" he asked, and the gym teacher let out a wail of horror as Kirara smirked.

"I'll check in with her about that," she told him, turning and walking over to the door.

"Now hold on a minute-"

"Have you got something else? Because honestly, these photos aren't exactly the worst things in the world," Kirara raised an eyebrow at him, sounding impatient.

"You represent Karakura High School when you're out there, you should-"

"I'm not wearing my uniform in these pictures you know," Kirara rolled her eyes. "I'm not representing anything. So calm down. Go run some laps or something," she waved a dismissive hand, and the headmaster chuckled as Mr. Kagine spluttered.

"How dare you-"

"I think we're done here," he whirled to yell at Love, only to realise that he had to crane his head to look up at him. He visibly paled, taking a step back.

"Sure..." he muttered, and Kirara's smirk grew as she opened the door.

"Good seeing you again, headmaster. I'll bring cookies next time," she called over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Oh! I look forward to it!" he smiled. Love ducked his head to get out the door, and as soon as he shut it behind him, he heard more shouting.

"What a waste of time," the sunglasses wearing Vizard complained.

"I hear that. It got me out of class though. I'll buy you a drink next time for your time," Kirara told him. Love grinned, appeased by her offer. "But now, how about we get some food?" she suggested.

"Don't you have class?" Love raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but I skipped lunch and I'm starving," Kirara told him. "Hey, you ever hear of a human soul ending up inside an animal?" she asked him curiously.

"What? Sure, a couple of times. Usually when they're lonely, or just weird," Love nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"Saw it earlier. Never seen it before. Now come on, I'll even treat you to ramen," Kirara offered.

"Music to my ears. Oh, and we should show the others these pictures," Love held up the small collection. "They're bound to get a kick outta them," he chuckled, and the pair began discussing the photos, laughing as they made their way out of the school grounds and into town.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	19. Cat Out Of The Bag

**Thanks to** **Grimraven.V,** **IrishPrincess1987,** **Suzume Amai,** **lisamariem and** **pinkdoughnuts for your awesome reviews! Thanks also to** **Suzume Amai,** **pinkdoughnuts,** **iledian and** **hidoineko for favouriting and following!  
**

 **I hope you like this chapter, I was a little nervous about it but I think it turned out alright!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Cat Out Of The Bag

Another few eventful weeks passed by, which had been just as eventful as the last. The soul inside Chad's bird finally passed on, and things just kept getting stranger.

"Finally...we're done," Kirara sighed in exhaustion as they walked out of the school building and stretched. A cool breeze greeted them, a much needed change to the heat that the summer was already bringing. Now that summer was officially there, their uniforms had changed, and Kirara now wore a short sleeved shirt with the collar open, with a green vest underneath that just about concealed her long scar.

"That was brutal," Tatsuki groaned, shielding her eyes from the bright sun overhead.

"Really? I didn't think it was that hard," Orihime smiled. "What about you, Ichigo?" she glanced to the boy walking with them.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno. I guess it wasn't that tough," he shrugged.

"Don't let Keigo and Mizuiro hear you," Kirara grinned at him. "They called me a nerd for a week straight when I mentioned studying," she told them. She didn't add in that the other Vizards had more or less done the same when they'd caught her. She'd never live it down.

"Good point..." Ichigo muttered.

"What about you Rukia? What did you think of the exams?" Orihime smiled to the quiet girl walking on Ichigo's other side.

"Some of it seemed pretty tough, but the rest was easy," Rukia smiled back at her. Kirara watched her out of the corner of her eye. She was confusing Kirara more and more every day. Not only were her already faint powers dwindling, from what she could tell, but there was something about Rukia that made her uneasy, and not just because she was a Shinigami.

"Anyone wanna go celebrate?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, me! I'm starving!" Orihime smiled.

"Yeah I could go for some food," Ichigo nodded. Kirara didn't answer straight away, not willing to go if Rukia was going. She knew people were going to start commenting on her avoiding Rukia, but she didn't care. She put up with the Shinigami in school because she was monitoring Ichigo, but she wouldn't spend any longer than she had to with her.

"Hey Kuchiki, you coming too?" Tatsuki glanced to the violet eyed girl.

"Oh? Sure, sounds great!" Rukia put on her fake smile again, which never failed to exasperate Ichigo.

"Kirara?" Orihime looked at her expectantly. She usually didn't turn down offers to join them for food.

"I uh-" before Kirara could give them an excuse, a hand wrapped around her wrist and she was yanked away. "Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" she yelled as she was pulled away from the group faster than anyone could react.

Finally managing to move her legs properly, Kirara looked around and frowned at Shinji as he pulled her back towards the warehouse. "Hirako? What the hell is your problem?! Let me go!" she shouted at him, struggling in his grasp. When he didn't speak, alarm bells went off in her head, and he used Shunpo, dragging her back much faster.

When they finally reached the warehouse, Shinji yanked her inside, and shoved her in front of him. Stumbling, Kirara whirled around with a scowl. "Okay, what the hell is your problem?" she demanded.

"What's _my_ problem?" Shinji's voice was low, and Kirara's eyes widened as he took a step towards her. "How about _you_ explain why you've been hanging out with a damn Shinigami?" he demanded, walking towards her. Kirara's heart pounded painfully as she matched him stride for stride, backing away until her back pressed against the cold stone wall. She lashed out instinctively, and he caught her wrists, slamming them against the wall and holding them there.

"I told you Ichigo-"

"I don't mean Ichigo," Shinji kept his voice even. "I mean the other Shinigami, who has been enrolled in your class, I'm guessing, since Ichigo became one," Kirara stared at him, trying to control her breathing.

"How did you..."

"Love and Lisa saw her," he growled.

"Shinji, don't be so rough," Rose spoke up, making Kirara aware of the presence of the others.

"How many times do you have to get yourself into these situations before you realise you can't take everything on by yourself?" Shinji ignored the man as he glared down at Kirara. "You could have given us away at any second. She's a damn _Kuchiki_ , for crying out loud," Kirara heard the sharp inhalation at the name from the others.

"What the hell do you take me for? You think I just waltzed right up to her and told her everything?" Kirara scowled back at him, flinching slightly as his grip tightened, but she didn't stop. "I wanted to collect all the information before-"

"You're not a damn Corps Commander anymore!" Shinji interrupted as his voice rose, and she stopped, her glare dropping as her eyes went wide. That had been a low blow. "You take on everything by yourself, but it'll end up like the last time, when I had to save your sorry ass," Shinji went quiet again as he managed to compose himself a little. Kirara had gone limp in his grip, her head dropping at his words.

"I..."

"You risked _all_ of us in your stupid quest to prove something," Shinji didn't let go of her wrists, not seeming to notice her reaction. Even her voice was soft and lacked the fight she normally gave.

"Stop..."

"If she'd realised, and contacted the Soul Society, what then?" he continued. "We're hiding out for a reason, idiot!" his grip was tightening, and his rising Reiatsu made her breathing grow erratic as her panic rose.

"Hirako..."

"Did you even think about the rest of us? Or were you too busy being caught up in yourself to care?" Shinji kept going, until a hand gripped his shoulder tightly, snapping him out of the haze he had fallen into.

"That's enough," Rose spoke softly as Shinji blinked. "Stop," the leader realised that the others had gone on full alert, holding onto their Zanpakuto. Not that he blamed them. He'd completely lost control of his anger. Realising how hard he was holding onto Kirara's wrists, he quickly let go and stepped back. Kirara's arms dropped to her sides as she kept her head lowered, taking deep breaths. When Shinji went to speak, Kirara's hand came at him fast, slapping him hard across the face, enough to make the sound echo through the warehouse. His head knocked to the side, Shinji's eyes were wide. In all the time he'd known her, Kirara had never hesitated to punch or kick, but she'd never struck him in such a way.

" _I'm_ the idiot?" she demanded, lifting her head to reveal tears running down her face. " _I'm_ the one who needs saving? What about you, Hirako? Or has what happened at the Academy gone from your memory? I seem to recall having to save your 'sorry ass' when you were stupid enough to almost get yourself killed by a Hollow! And I never said a word to anyone. I took the damn fall for _you_!" she yelled as his head remained tilted away from her, a hand over his cheek. Without another word, she dropped her bag and sprinted out of the warehouse.

"Christ, you really are an asshole," Kensei spoke as everyone relaxed, lowering their Zanpakuto.

"Shut up," Shinji growled as they all dispersed. His eyes moved to Hiyori as she didn't move for a moment. He waited for her to hit him, or start yelling as well, but instead she turned away, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"You really need to apologise this time, dickhead," she told him quietly, before following the others as he watched her leave.

* * *

Sitting in a secluded spot by the river, Kirara glared out at it, her breathing still coming erratically.

"He had no right to take to me like that. I know it was stupid...but..." she bit her lip as more tears stung at her eyes. "I know what I am. I know what I'm not..." Kirara mumbled, pressing her face into her arms. She sat like that for some time, before sighing heavily. "What the hell am I doing?" she wondered, lifting her head. "Why am I sitting here crying like a stupid schoolgirl? Just because I wear the uniform doesn't mean I should act like one," she grumbled.

' _I'm glad...finally...senses_ ,' Kokoro no Kage spoke. ' _...should not...moping...a warrior_ ,' he told her, and Kirara gave a small laugh.

"Thanks, old man. You're right," she nodded, before hearing someone approach. Looking around, she was surprised to see Tatsuki approach.

"It is you. I thought I recognised your hair," Tatsuki smiled, but it faded once she got close enough to see Kirara's face, which was streaked with tears. "Hey, what happened?" she asked, crouching beside her. Kirara blinked at her in surprise. "Who do I need to beat up?" the short haired girl demanded.

"Tatsuki..." Kirara stared at her. "We've not known each other that long...why are you..."

"You idiot. We're friends, right?" Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Kirara looked down to the river, and gave a small laugh.

"I guess we are," she agreed. "I'm fine. Just some issues I was working out," Kirara told her.

"And you're sure that there's nobody I need to give hell to?" Tatsuki asked, making her laugh again.

"I'm sure. But thank you for the offer. I just needed to get out for a bit. And get it out of my system," Kirara stretched out, letting her legs out in front of her instead of pulled close. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously as Tatsuki sat down beside her.

"Just felt like a walk before I went home," she shrugged, and Kirara raised an eyebrow.

"Uhuh..." she didn't sound convinced. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"We've not known each other that long, so don't you think that's a bit forward to ask?" Tatsuki asked in a teasing tone that made Kirara's smile grow.

"Funny," she said in a flat tone, but didn't look away from the girl on the grass beside her. After a moment, Tatsuki sighed.

"Don't you think that things have been pretty weird lately?" she asked.

"They have?" Kirara feigned ignorance.

"Well yeah. I mean first there was that truck that crashed into Ichigo's house, then Orihime got hurt...then Chad was hurt in a car accident..." Tatsuki listed off. "Plus, Ichigo's been acting really weird lately. And he's always with Rukia too," she added.

"Ichigo's always acting weird to me," Kirara chuckled. She wasn't surprised that Tatsuki had picked up on the strange happenings. "But I guess you're right. He's always with Rukia. Reckon they're dating?" she waggled her eyebrows at Tatsuki.

"Nah, I don't think Ichigo even considers that sorta thing," Tatsuki shook her head.

"Sounds nice..." Kirara murmured without realising. When Tatsuki frowned at her, Kirara went red. "Uh, never mind!" she laughed weakly. Tatsuki turned her attention back to the river, pulling her legs in close.

"But even Orihime has starting acting a little strange...I feel like I'm being left behind..." she admitted.

"Hey," she looked up in surprise as Kirara touched her arm. "Orihime is your best friend, and she'd never leave you behind," Kirara told her firmly. "Sometimes you might end up on different paths, but it doesn't mean...it doesn't mean you're not thinking of each other," she told her softly, looking at the water running by them. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Kirara told her.

"Hey...what about you?" Tatsuki asked suddenly, and Kirara frowned. "That kinda sounds like you're talking about yourself as well. Who is your best friend?" Tatsuki asked her curiously.

"I..." Kirara started, and sighed, smiling sadly. "Her name is Natsuki. I lost her a long time ago...and I'll probably never see her again. Such is the path I walk now," she murmured. " _I miss Natsuki so much...but can I even trust her any more? If she knew the truth about what I've become...she'd see me like a monster, just like all other Shinigami_ ," she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry..." Tatsuki stared at her, and Kirara shook her head.

"What is with all this sad talk? We just finished our exams! There's only a few weeks until summer break!" she smiled brightly, throwing her arms up.

"You're right! And it's even sooner until the Martial Arts Championship!" Tatsuki grinned eagerly. "I should get training," she realised, and got to her feet. "You sure you're alright?" she asked, looking down.

"I'm fine now. Much better after talking to you. Thanks Tatsuki," Kirara smiled at her. Tatsuki blushed slightly.

"I didn't do much, just complain," she muttered, embarrassed.

"That was all I needed," Kirara told her, and stretched. "I think I'll take a nap here for a bit," she decided, lying back.

"Uh...here? You sure it's safe?" Tatsuki found that almost every time she spoke with Kirara, she was baffled in one way or another.

"Of course. It'll only be for a little while. I'm not quite ready to go home yet," Kirara replied, using her arms as a pillow as she closed her eyes. "Good luck with the training. I'll be rooting for you," she told Tatsuki, who grinned again.

"Thanks," Kirara gave her a thumbs up as Tatsuki jogged off.

' _Friends...human...are...strange person_ ,' Kokoro no Kage commented.

"And you're a strange spirit, old man. Do other Zanpakuto talk so much?" Kirara asked with a smirk, not opening her eyes. She was rewarded with a hum, and grinned as she stretched and dozed off.

* * *

Rose was idly playing his guitar, staring into space. It had been a few hours since the events that had Shinji sulking and Kirara missing. He considered going out to find her, but knew that she would be back eventually. They were a family, and they stuck together.

He sighed heavily. He just couldn't focus on a good melody at all. The fight had severely thrown him for a loop and messed with his inner symphony. No wonder Kinshara was grumbling so much.

Looking up, he smiled softly as Kirara walked back into the warehouse, yawning widely. She smiled back, looking tired as she walked over.

"And just where were you?" Rose asked, trying and failing to sound stern. Kirara just smirked at his attempt.

"Went for a walk," she shrugged.

"Went for a nap seems more like it," Rose arched a delicate eyebrow. "You have grass in your hair," he told her. Kirara's smirk faded instantly, and she sifted through her hair, pulling out several blades of grass.

"I got comfortable," she muttered.

"So you're okay?" he asked, and she paused.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kirara smiled at him, making Rose's faint smile grow.

"Good. Perhaps now my music will flow smoothly," he commented, strumming a note on his guitar as he looked down. Kirara's smile widened.

"Oh Rose, were you perhaps, worried?" she suggested. He frowned at her, but didn't stop playing.

"Of course not. You can handle yourself, now shoo, I have a melody rattling around my head," he told her, and Kirara giggled.

"Sure thing Rose. And thanks," she spoke quietly. Before he could say anything, she turned and walked off. He sighed, and continued to play. Kirara smiled as his music grew louder and, somehow, more peaceful. She walked towards the stairs, before stiffening. Without stopping, she broke into a run, sprinting up the stairs. She'd just made it to the top, and was turning the corner to go to her room, when a hand slammed the wall in front of her. She turned, only for another hand to slam on that side as well, trapping her. With wide eyes, she looked up at Shinji, who was expressionless as he towered over her.

"Running from me now?" he asked in a low growl. Kirara pressed her back against the wall as if she could pass through it, hand to her chest as her heart slammed painfully against her ribs.

"Can you really blame me?" she demanded, recovering from her surprise.

"No," his blunt honesty took the fight out of Kirara, and she frowned at him. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have lost it back there," Shinji apologised.

"You're right, you shouldn't have," Kirara replied, just as blunt as he scowled at her.

"I'm trying to apologise here you know..." he muttered.

"I know. And like hell I'm going to make that easy for you," Kirara smirked, and folded her arms. Her heart was still pounding, but now more from his close proximity as he didn't move.

"You never make anything easy for me Princess," Shinji told her.

"Well when you're an asshole, why should I?" Kirara retorted.

"Like you were any better! If you hadn't been an idiot-"

"If you weren't a prick about everything-"

"This wouldn't have happened!" they both shouted at the same time. "I get it, okay? I messed up and I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kept the Kuchiki girl a secret!" Kirara groaned, putting a hand to her face.

"Huh. That's gotta be the second time you've ever apologised," Shinji commented, and Kirara paused. Her hand lowered slightly, and she peered over it at him as he smirked at her. It disappeared when her hand shot out, grabbing him by the collar. For a split second, he thought she was going to hit him again, but with a low growl, Kirara pulled him down as she pushed herself up, kissing him. Without missing a beat, Shinji's hands moved from the wall and yanked her closer. Years of pushing aside how he really felt for his stubborn, childish, unbelievable Princess overwhelmed him; his hands tangling in her hair as Kirara's grip on his collar didn't loosen until they finally broke apart for air.

"You have got to be the most infuriating person I have ever met," Kirara hissed at him, still not letting him go.

"That's my line," Shinji retorted, leaning in again.

"That's _our_ line," the pair froze at Love's voice, and they slowly looked around to see Lisa, Rose and Love peering out at them from around the corner.

"How...how long..." Kirara felt her face getting steadily redder as she stammered.

"Since you two idiots started shouting at each other," Lisa replied with a slight shrug, not looking the least bit guilty for spying.

"Don't you have anything better to do than spy on people?" Shinji sighed.

"Not really," all three chimed together. "So Kirara...I thought one of your rules was that you never made the first move?" Rose smiled at her, and Kirara went even redder.

"Well that wasn't the first time that's happened," Lisa told them. Love and Rose looked at her sharply. "You two weren't subtle at that festival. I saw everything," she told them. Kirara buried her face in her hands as Shinji groaned.

"Why'd you never tell us?" Love asked, baffled.

"I was waiting for it to happen again," Lisa shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic. "Oh, and that reminds me. Hey, Kensei!" she yelled suddenly. "Looks like I win!" she shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kensei's voice echoed from down the stairs.

"I'm talking about Shinji and Kirara making out in the hallway!" Lisa announced loudly.

"What?!" Mashiro's voice echoed up in alarm.

"I think I'm going to die of humiliation now," Kirara decided in a mumble, not lifting her face from her hands. There was a loud crash, and Kensei appeared behind the others, followed by Mashiro.

"I never thought it would actually happen," Kensei pressed several notes into Lisa's outstretched hand.

" _Enough_ of this," Shinji's hand clasped Kirara by the wrist, and he pulled her past the others.

"Where are you going?" Rose called after them as they watched.

"Somewhere where we can get a little damn privacy," Shinji told them irritably, and Kirara couldn't help but laugh as she allowed him to lead her away from their ground and out of the warehouse.

They weren't very far away from the warehouse when Shinji suddenly stopped, turning and kissing Kirara before she realised it. "You once asked what _this_ is," he breathed as he pulled away slightly, his grip on her shirt keeping her close. "This is me being done with arguing with you. No more. We've spent too long fighting each other," he told her quietly.

"Good," Kirara replied. "Because I was fed up with it 100 years ago," she opened her eyes to frown at him. "Don't get me wrong, you're still a dumbass-"

"And you're still a stuck up Princess," Shinji retorted. With a roll of her eyes, Kirara kissed him again.

"But you're _my_ dumbass, and I'm done hiding how I really feel," she told him.

"Huh. You're pretty possessive, aren't you?" Shinji smirked at her. Pulling away, Kirara frowned, and flicked his cheek, making him flinch. It was still red from her earlier hit.

"So much for being done arguing," Kirara arched her eyebrow, and he caught her hand, linking his fingers with his. Kirara tried not to react, but her stomach flipped at his touch.

"I suppose it's a bad habit I'm going to have to break," Shinji pushed her back against a wall, and kissed her again, not letting go of her hand as he deepened the kiss. After a moment, Kirara pulled away, her eyes opening as she frowned, confused.

"What the hell is that?" she asked in a flat tone.

"What's what?" Shinji asked, but his devious smirk betrayed him. "This?" he stuck out his tongue, and Kirara tried not to react, but her eyes widened slightly as the ringed piercing glinted in the fading sunlight.

"That's...creepy," Kirara told him, looking away from it.

"You're more innocent than I thought," Shinji chuckled as she avoided his gaze, her cheeks mottling pink.

"Am not..." she muttered, and her blush grew as he used his free hand to angle her head and make her look at him again. "I..." her voice failed as he leaned in close, only for her to turn her head so his lips brushed her cheek. "No way. That thing is creepy," Kirara said firmly, but there was mischief in her eyes.

"Oh...really?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really," Kirara nodded, trying to look defiant. It was wiped away when Shinji snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "That...that won't work," she swallowed, but even she didn't believe her words. After fighting her feelings for so long, it was very hard to resist.

"Uhuh..." Shinji's smirk was growing as Kirara went even redder. He could see her resolve fading quickly as he let go of her hand to run his fingers down her jawline. She shivered at the soft touch that stopped at her chin, tilting it up. "Are you sure about that now?" his voice was quiet as Kirara swallowed, neither looking away from the other.

"Oh, shut the hell up and kiss me already," she groaned, making him chuckle with his victory.

"My my, so demanding," he breathed, finally closing the gap between them.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	20. No More Secrets

**Thanks to** **Suzume Amai,** **lisamariem,** **Grimraven.V** **IrishPrincess1987,** **EaSnowPw,** **pinkdoughnuts and the two guests for your reviews! I'm so happy! Thanks also to** **pageesss,** **AkashiSeijuro105,** **AmericanNidiot and** **Narwhale Sweq for favouriting and following!**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: No More Secrets

Opening her eyes slowly, Kirara felt sick as she looked at her surroundings. Her Inner World was covered in fog that blocked almost everything out.

"This is...what is happening?" she breathed as she looked around. "This is why you never want me here anymore, isn't it?" Kirara turned to the Spirit, whose glowing eyes didn't look as bright as they once had.

' _Something is wrong Kirara, and ...time that has passed, the...believe that this will not end .._ ' he told her brokenly. The woman looked around sadly at the sight. She just couldn't understand why it was so barren and foggy.

"I need to figure out what is happening. What this is doing to me...to us," Kirara ran a hand through her hair, which was lying loose. "But even Hachi can't figure it out," she sighed.

' _...bound to be...who can..._ ' Kokoro no Kage's words were becoming even more broken, and Kirara struggled to hear him. Within the Inner World, she could usually hear a little better, but as the fog grew, even that was becoming next to impossible. With a sigh, Kirara closed her eyes, and felt something brush against the back of her neck.

* * *

Kirara woke with a start, her eyes flying open as she struggled not to react. After a moment, her heart-rate slowed as she realised what was going on, and she sighed, rolling over to frown at Shinji as he slept.

"Four days of this crap...how does he keep sneaking in without me realising?" she wondered as she yawned. "Hey, at least let me sleep if you're going to do this," she poked his cheek, and he stirred.

"Too early..." he mumbled, and Kirara yelped as his arms wrapped around her suddenly and pulled her close. She sighed, shaking her head. Managing to roll over again in his grasp, she reached for her alarm clock to check the time, and her eyes widened.

"Oh come on!" she groaned, pulling out of Shinji's grip, she leapt out of bed. "You turned off my alarm clock? Idiot!" Kirara tossed it at him, and was rewarded by a cry of pain.

"What is with the abuse so early?" he groaned, sitting up with a hand to his face.

"It's not early! It's lunch time!" Kirara shouted as she rushed around her room, swapping her shorts for her skirt as she hunted for her shirt. She finally found it discarded in the corner, and as she pulled it on, she saw her Zanpakuto resting against the wall. "Hey...Hirako..." she spoke softly as she walked over and lifted it.

"You don't have to call me that you know," Shinji commented, slumped back down amongst the pillows. With a frown, Kirara looked down at the sword in her hands. "What is it?" he asked after a moment.

"Hachi can't figure out why my hair is turning white. Just that there's something there that he can't figure out," Kirara's voice was soft. "I..." she sighed. "No more secrets, right?" she asked, more to herself.

"You've been hiding something else. About what's been happening to you," Shinji was sitting up again, staring at her back. He'd had the suspicion for some time, but Kirara had been openly hostile over the smallest things. If he'd straight up asked her, she wouldn't have told him.

"It's my Zanpakuto. I haven't been able to hear him clearly for a long time," Kirara admitted, and tears stung at her eyes, much to her frustration. Openly admitting it made it real. "I have no idea what is going on with him, or what it means. Even Hachi wasn't able to figure it out," she shook her head.

"You think it's to do with what Shirobara's Zanpakuto does," Shinji was standing beside her before she realised it.

"It has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense," Kirara looked up at him, confused. "But I don't actually know what it's doing to him. Neither does he," her grip tightened a little.

"Well...I wouldn't know," Shinji admitted, but looked thoughtful. "There's only one person I can think of that might be able to figure it out," he said, and Kirara's brow furrowed.

"You think he'd know?" she wondered.

"At this point, I don't think it'd hurt to ask," Shinji told her, before smirking very slightly. "But are you going to ditch class for it, or are you going to be a good girl for once?" he asked. Kirara bristled, falling for his teasing as easily as always.

"Don't be an ass," she grumbled, swatting at him.

"Oh?" he caught her by the front of her shirt. She went red as he pulled her closer. "Is that the first choice then?" Shinji leaned very close, but didn't close the gap. Kirara scowled back, wanting nothing more than to refuse him and do the opposite. But his close proximity made it very hard for her to focus on that, and he knew it. Shinji loved it, all he would need to do would be to get close, and he had Kirara questioning her resolve. If only he'd known that before.

"I guess it is," she mumbled, and with his smirk growing, he closed the tiny gap between them.

* * *

Chewing her thumbnail, Kirara stood awkwardly in front of the small shop that was hidden away from view from most. She took a step towards the doors, before hesitating again and sighing.

"This was a mistake..." she decided, turning to walk away.

"Yo, what do you want?" she stopped, looking around in surprise. A young boy with bright red hair was glaring at her, his arms folded.

"Uh, nothing," Kirara shook her head. "It's nothing," she told him, but as she made to walk away, the boy turned his head.

"Yo boss! There's some weird old lady here to see you, and she's not wearing shoes!" he yelled. Kirara spun around, her blue eyes narrowing in a glare at him.

"Hey, who are you calling old, you little brat?" Kirara snapped at him.

"Now now Jinta, what have I told you about being respectful to customers?" a familiar voice spoke up, and they both looked around. "Well well, I didn't expect to see you, Kirara," the man who walked from the shop, whose face was mostly shadowed by a green and white hat.

"Nice hat Kisuke," Kirara snickered as he stepped out into the sun.

"So what brings you out to my humble little shop?" Urahara asked with a faint smile. Kirara's smirk faded, and she sighed, pulling her Zanpakuto off her back.

"Something's wrong with Kokoro no Kage. Nobody else can figure out what's going on," she admitted, holding the sword in her hands. Urahara immediately invited her in, and led her through the back into a small room.

"What do you mean, something's wrong?" he asked as they sat down.

"I can't hear him clearly. Like he's transmitting, and it's being interrupted," Kirara told him as she handed over her Zanpakuto. Her fingers twitched as she did so. She didn't like anyone else holding her sword. It made her nervous. "I think it might be connected to my hair turning white. I think it's something that Shirobara's Zanpakuto did to me when it cut me," she explained.

"Huh..." Urahara studied the sword curiously as he unsheathed the blade. His eyes then moved up to look at Kirara. "Do you mind standing up for a moment?" he requested. Frowning, Kirara did as requested. Urahara set down the sword, and stood up too, stepping towards her. "Since your Zanpakuto is part of your soul, there may be something that will explain in you. Now, if you'll just strip off your-" Urahara didn't finish his next request, as Kirara's foot met his face.

"Once a pervert, always a pervert Kisuke," Kirara growled as she pressed her foot down on his chest, folding her arms over her chest.

"Kirara, I am hurt that you would assume that I am requesting for you to take off your clothes without meaning," Urahara groaned up at her, looking hurt. Kirara just arched an eyebrow. "It's easier to study your Reiatsu and your connection with your Zanpakuto that way," he explained, and the pressure grew on his chest. "I'm telling the truth!" he insisted, but was smiling as he did so.

"I know," Kirara suddenly let him up. "I just didn't like how you phrased it," she pulled off her green jacket and unbuttoned the blue shirt she was wearing under it. Having changed before going to meet him, she was left in just her shorts and bra, while holding the open shirt around her.

"Always so uptight. No wonder you were nicknamed a Princess," Urahara smiled at her as he got up.

"Kisuke, I've never been afraid to punch you, remember that," Kirara growled at him. Chuckling, he stood behind her, his hands starting to glow green.

"This _is_ strange," he murmured after a moment, moving around her. Reluctantly Kirara lowered her shirt, aware that her face was turning red as he continued to scan her. "And you said that you can't hear your Zanpakuto?" Urahara asked.

"His sentences are broken, some words I can hear, some I can't. And my...my Inner World..." Kirara hesitated, and his eyes flickered up to hers. The Inner World varied person to person, and was an incredibly private thing. "It's filling with fog. Kokoro no Kage, he said that it's speeding up," Kirara murmured.

"I see..." Urahara's voice was serious as he straightened up. "I think I know what it is. Kirara..." he paused for a moment, and for a moment, Kirara saw the apology in his eyes. "Your connection with your Zanpakuto, with that part of your soul...it's hard to detect," he explained. Kirara remained silent, her heart hammering against her chest. "Harder than usual. What I believe is happening, is that Shirobara's Zanpakuto severed your connection, but not completely. That left it to unravel by itself, like a thread from your clothes being pulled loose," Kirara took a step back as if he'd struck her, realising what he was saying. "Kirara, you're losing your connection with Kokoro no Kage. Soon, it will completely fade, and your Zanpakuto will disappear forever."

* * *

Sitting right beside the river, Kirara wasn't sure how long she'd been there. Long enough for schools to be out, as she heard school kids go by. The sun was beginning to set, but she wasn't about to move. Her Zanpakuto rested in her lap, and more than once Kirara had gripped the sheathed sword tightly, as if about to throw it.

 _"What will happen if the connection completely disappears?" Kirara asked quietly as she pulled her jacket back on. Her expression was blank as she looked at the ground._

 _"It will revert to a normal sword, just as it was before you learned its name," Urahara told her, watching as she bent to lift the Zanpakuto from the small table. "You won't be able to regain his Spirit. You will need to fix it before it completely disappears," he advised her as she slung it over her shoulder, with the brown strap resting across her chest._

 _"Can that even be done?" she asked, but her voice was still flat, without a trace of hope._

 _"I believe that if you destroy the Zanpakuto responsible, it should, in theory, stop its ability from affecting you."_

"Destroy Reikonsatsu..." Kirara whispered as she stared down at her reflection. "It took me years to find Shirobara the first time..." she breathed. Now, 100 years later, she had no access to the Soul Society, or anything that would help her. "I should have realised sooner. I should have caught on as soon as it happened," she muttered.

' _...not hold yourself account-...for what has...here Kirara_ ,' Kokoro no Kage told her, sounding irritated. ' _Pull yourself...this...not you. These things..beyond...control. Either accept...may disappear, or...Reikonsatsu_ ,' Kirara didn't lift her gaze from the water.

"Things went well with Kisuke, I'm guessing," she blinked when Shinji spoke from behind her. He stood behind her, his reflection partly covered by her own. Kirara sighed, finally looking up across the river. A couple of kids ran past, bouncing a ball between them.

"Reikonsatsu cut the connection between me and my Zanpakuto. It's degrading over time, and if I don't destroy the Zanpakuto that did it, he'll disappear. And even if I do destroy Reikonsatsu, there's a chance that my Zanpakuto might disappear," Kirara explained as she set her sword down beside her.

"Nothing is ever simple with you, is it?" Shinji commented as he sat down beside her. Without looking at him, Kirara punched his arm. "Are you really out here sulking?" he asked, and she scowled.

"Shut up," she muttered, before looking up in surprise as Shinji grabbed her arm and turned her to make her finally look at him. He leaned in, kissing her before she could react.

"Stop sulking. You still think you have to do thing alone," he grumbled as she stared at him. "We'll figure this out together, idiot," Shinji told her.

"Huh. Is that your lame attempt at cheering me up?" Kirara asked as she pulled away.

"Well you're being snarky again, so I'd say it's working," Shinji rolled his eyes, and before she realised, she'd let out a laugh. She then sighed, smiling slightly as she shook her head.

"You're still a dumbass," setting her Zanpakuto down beside her, she pushed in closer to kiss him again. She then pulled away, her smile turning a little sad. "Don't tell the others about this. I don't know how we'll be able to fix this one Shinji, I really don't," Kirara shook her head, and a little gasp escaped when he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Who knows. I know we will though. You're stubborn enough to convince me to let you go back to that dammed school even with two Shinigami floating around, you're stubborn enough to get your sword fixed," Shinji told her as she went red. She gave a small chuckle, resting her head under his chin.

"Well..." she smirked slightly. "The uniform helped," she commented.

"Who do you think I am? Lisa?" Shinji frowned at her, offended. Kirara lifted her head to raise an eyebrow at him. He frowned back, but a guilty grin eventually won out.

"Knew it. Pervert," Kirara muttered.

"You pull a girl's shirt open _once_ and you're the world's biggest pervert," Shinji sighed, but was still smirking. "But on the subject of honesty, it wasn't a bad view," he told her.

That earned him a punch to the gut, leaving him lying in the grass groaning as Kirara stalked off. "Worth it..." he groaned.

* * *

"Hey Kirara!" she looked up as Orihime waved to her, a group of them standing outside their classroom. Kirara smiled, waving back before a yawn escaped. She walked over, and Orihime beamed at her as Tatsuki greeted her as well.

"Where have you been? You haven't been in since the tests," the black haired girl asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, when someone pulled you away before we could go for food," Orihime nodded.

"I forgot about that...when I saw you at the riverside later..." Tatsuki frowned, remembering how upset she had been. Kirara gave a weak laugh. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, just a misunderstanding," Kirara shrugged. "Just someone needing to talk," she explained, before looking to the others peering at the wall. "What's with the crowd?" she asked curiously.

"Test results are finally out," Orihime smiled. "Come on, let's take a look," she said, and the three made their way through the crowd to take a look. The three scanned the results, and Kirara let out a whistle.

"Third place? Nice one," Kirara elbowed her.

"Pretty smart for a girl Orihime," Tatsuki said as she patted Orihime's head. The red haired girl laughed weakly, blushing at the praise.

"This sucks. Orihime has both brains and boobs, it's just not fair!" Michiru complained as she saw her own score, which was much lower than Orihime's.

"If it makes you feel better, she's a terrible cook," Tatsuki muttered to the girl. Kirara agreed with that, having tried her food once and regretted it instantly.

"Orihime you're my best friend! I'm so proud of you!" Chizuru exclaimed as she hugged Orihime tightly.

"Get off her..." Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Oh..." Keigo got close to the scores.

"Asano, if you're looking for your school, it's probably the far end of the board," Kirara snickered.

"And proud of it!" Keigo puffed out his chest. Kirara rolled her eyes. "Just because you're a nerd, Miss. 21!" he pointed to her score. Kirara just shrugged. "At least nobody else embarrassed us by ranking in the top 50," Keigo muttered.

"You sure about that?" Kirara snickered.

"Take another look," Mizuiro leaned forwards and pointed at the name two lower than Kirara.

"Wh...what?!" Keigo screamed.

"If that's his reaction to Ichigo, I don't want to be here when he sees Chad's name," Kirara shook her head, turning away. "Congrats big guy," she nudged Chad's arm as she passed him.

"Thanks," he grunted. As Kirara walked into her classroom, she heard Keigo and Mizuiro scream in horror.

"This place is never quiet," she chuckled, dropping her bag onto her desk. As she slumped down onto her chair and opened it to pull out her things, she heard someone else walk in, accompanied by the small flicker of Reiatsu. She looked up, and walked as a tall, skinny student with black hair and glasses took his seat. Kirara watched him for a moment, curious. She'd never really noticed him before, too busy keeping an eye on Ichigo and his uncontrolled Reiatsu that spilled out everywhere.

"Why are you looking at me?" she jumped as the boy spoke in a low voice.

"Oh, sorry!" Kirara laughed weakly, going red. "You're Uryu Ishida, right?" she asked him curiously.

"That's right," his words were abrupt and made it abundantly clear he wasn't interested in talking. "And you're Kirara Yamada," he finally looked at her, his glasses flashing in the light. Kirara arched an eyebrow at him. "It's not hard to remember the name of the girl who skips class so much, yet is still scores high. Though, I will admit, there is something about you that unnerves me," Uryu admitted in a low voice.

"Um...it does?" she asked. She was forced to go still and not react as the room took a bluish hue, and white ribbons surrounded them. "Why is that?" she asked curiously, thankful that when Urahara had built them untraceable Gigais, they had also disguised their Spirit Ribbons.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure," Uryu turned away, getting to his feet. "Excuse me," he walked out without another word. The room returned to normal, and Kirara tilted her head, continuing to play along.

"Okay..." she turned back to her bag and resumed emptying it as more people started walking in. "Just what the heck was that about?" she wondered aloud, her heart hammering against her chest. Uryu suspected that there was something more to her. He was able to control Reiraku and search for her Spirit Ribbon. Her Reiatsu would have been impossible to detect, so she had no idea what had tipped him off. "Just what is he?" she wondered to herself.

* * *

"Hey! Quit sleeping there!" Kirara groaned at Kensei's irritated growl.

"I'll do what I want, and that includes sleeping here," she rolled over and stretched across the sofa, closing her eyes again.

"I don't get how you're tired," Hiyori frowned at her. "All you have to do is sit there all day," she shrugged. Kirara gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Yeah, I wish that's all I had to do there," she sighed.

"Remember that Kirara's secretly a nerd, and actually stu-" Kirara rolled over again, and without looking, kicked her leg up and slammed her foot into Shinji's face, knocking him flying. She then sighed, sitting up. Her hair fell into her face as she stretched, and sighed.

"There's something weird about one of the guys in my class," she admitted.

"Oh? Like what?" Rose asked curiously.

"I told you that a few people have a small amount of Reiatsu, right?" Kirara glanced at him. "This guy was one of them, but I think he's suppressing it. He knows how to control Reiraku...I think he was trying to see if I was a Shinigami," she explained.

"And you didn't beat the crap out of him?" Hiyori frowned.

"Unlike you and your desire to fight everyone, no," Kirara rolled her eyes, earning a scowl from the blonde girl. "I don't know _what_ he is, but all he thinks is that I unnerve him," she explained.

"You are a little alarming," Love grinned.

"Hilarious," Kirara rolled her eyes. "I'm just letting you know. Doubtful it's anything, but who knows," she shrugged, and stood up.

"Don't think you're sneaking off to sleep, Kirara," she stopped, looking around at Lisa. "It's your turn to get dinner," she reminded her. Kirara groaned. "Don't even think about trying to pawn it off, here," Lisa stood, her nose still in her book, and handed over the list to Kirara.

"I hate you," the girl muttered back, stuffing it into her shirt pocket.

"Shinji, you're supposed to be going too, so quit playing dead over there," Lisa barked to their leader.

"Why are you giving damn orders?" Shinji grumbled as he got to his feet, a hand on his jaw where Kirara's kick had landed.

"Just go and get food already, dumbass," Hiyori rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Kirara rolled her eyes, seeing him about to retort and cause more fighting. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Hey! Quit pulling!" he complained as she pulled him from the warehouse.

"Who'd have thought we'd manage to get those two willing to go on a food run together?" Love snorted.

"Not me!" Mashiro beamed.

"I had my doubts," Hachi admitted.

"Those dumbasses," Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Maybe it'll finally be a little quieter around here," she muttered, before noticing the looks shot her way. "What?!" she snapped.

"Well...quieter than it has been," Kensei shrugged. "Still not quiet enough for my liking," he added, shooting Hiyori and Mashiro in particular looks.

* * *

"Will you quit pulling my arm! You're weirdly fast for someone so short," Shinji complained.

"And you're awfully slow for someone so gangly," Kirara finally stopped, whirling around. "And don't call me short!" she stomped her foot, and he stared at her.

"Did you really just..." Shinji grinned in amusement. "Stomp your foot?" he finished, unable to stop his laughter.

"Shut up!" Kirara went red. "Come on, the sooner we get dinner, the sooner we can get back and I can sleep," she continued pulling, until he stopped dead, pulling her back. In her surprise, Kirara stumbled over her bare feet and fell into him.

"Oh my, falling for me are you?" Shinji teased.

"You are so lame," Kirara raised an eyebrow at him. His grin just widened, and Kirara found herself smiling back. "Don't call me short again. Just because you and the others are freakishly tall," she poked his chest.

"Have I struck a nerve?" Shinji couldn't resist continuing to tease her. She made it far to easy for him to rile her up. Even if sometimes it backfired and she kicked him across the face for calling her a nerd. Or punched him in the gut for commenting on his view.

"Just come on, dumbass, we need to get food," she grabbed his hand and started pulling him along again.

"They can wait," Shinji stopped again, pulling her in close to kiss her. She didn't resist, smiling slightly as she pushed up to kiss him back, her hands gripping his shirt.

"They're never going to let us go out for a food run together again," Kirara mumbled against his mouth, but made no attempt to pull away.

"Then we may as well make this one last," Shinji whispered back, deepening the kiss before Kirara could even think to argue.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	21. Darkness Within

**Thanks to** **pinkdoughnuts,** **Suzume Amai and** **IrishPrincess1987 for your lovely reviews! And thanks to** **LadyHatter614,** **kanna-yamamoto and** **030artastic for favouriting/following!  
**

 **Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 21: Darkness Within

Letting out a laugh as she leapt higher into the air, Kirara grinned down at Rose, who was looking up at her with a slightly exasperated expression. His Zanpakuto was hanging loosely from his hand as he pushed his hair out of the way.

"Come on Rose, put some effort in," Kirara teased him with a giggle. She pointed her sword at him, ready to continue their sparring.

"Perhaps I would, if you didn't treat this like a game," Rose commented lightly, but pushed up into the air after her. Kirara's grin widened, and she dodged his blow easily. She retaliated by swinging her Zanpakuto over her head, and he blocked her blow.

"What's the point if I can't have a little fun?" she asked, pushing at his blade and sticking out her tongue.

"The difference between your childlike antics here, and your attitude in a real battle, astounds me," Rose commented. Kirara grinned.

"Oh yeah, I still owe you for coming up with that nickname," Kirara remembered. Rose just gave a small smile of amusement.

"That wasn't me," Kirara's smile fell in her confusion. Rose's smile only grew. "I made a comment, and Shinji was the one to come up with it," he told her. Shinji stiffened, sitting on the ground as Kirara turned a glare in his direction.

"Why do I feel the sense of impending doom?" the blond Vizard wondered quietly. In the air, Rose took advantage of Kirara's distraction to shove her back, and followed her through the air.

The clashing of their Zanpakuto echoed through the air, and they continued to leap about, attempting to knock each other to the ground and win their match. Rose dodged Kirara's next blow, and caught her from behind, but Kirara stopped herself from falling to the ground. She leapt, turning in midair to block Rose's next strike.

"They may call me a Princess, but you're definitely the more elegant of us," Kirara teased the man, who rolled his eyes at her words and sighed. He blocked her next strike, which forced him higher into the air, but as he tried to force her back down, Kirara disappeared. Rose turned, and blocked her foot with his sword before she spun, catching his side with her other foot. When he recovered from the surprise attack and swung again, Kirara grinned and disappeared again. However, when she reappeared above him this time and swung down, he disappeared.

"I think Kirara only takes Rose seriously as an opponent," Love commented, slightly irritated as he watched the two fight in the air, using Shunpo to try and get the jump on one another. She'd never taken sparring with him seriously, but yet she took the Vizard who was usually daydreaming far more seriously.

"Probably cause he can near match her damn speed," Kensei shrugged as he taped his knuckles up for the next fight.

"And unlike me, Love and Rose, the rest of you fall for her taunting," Lisa spoke, not looking up from her magazine. Kensei shot a glare in her direction, but she didn't react, simply turning the page.

"I don't fall for it!" Hiyori snapped at her.

"Yeah, that's why you end up playing tag every time the two of you spar," Shinji muttered, and was sent flying into a rock by a kick from Hiyori. The others just ignored them, continuing to watch the two fighting.

Up above, Kirara disappeared once again as Rose swung for her, and started appearing all around him, creating after-images that lingered as Rose glanced around, trying to locate the real Kirara. This time, when Kirara reappeared in the air above him, Rose didn't dodge. Instead, he blocked her attack and forced her higher into the air.

"You know that the objective of this fight is to get your opponent to touch the ground first, right?" Kirara grinned at Rose.

"Yes, but this makes it more fun," Rose smiled back, and swung again. Kirara dodged, letting out a laugh.

"Now you sound like me!" she exclaimed. Rose pushed up higher so he was on almost even ground with Kirara, and swung down. His much greater height caused Kirara to be pushed down, despite her attempts to fight back. Kirara attempted to resist, but Rose continued to push, causing her to be forced down even further. Finally, she managed to pull away from him and jump to the side, but Rose followed her this time, not allowing her to dodge to reclaim the height she'd gained.

"Now who doesn't take sparring seriously?" Kirara questioned as she blocked his blade again.

"Still you," Rose gave a small smile, before shoving her down another metre. Before Kirara realised it, her feet were touching the rocky terrain below them. She blinked, not having realised how much ground she'd lost.

"Aw..." Kirara pouted as she lowered her blade. Rose ruffled her hair as he landed and walked past, and she stuck her tongue out at his back. "Mean!" she called as she followed him, sheathing her Zanpakuto.

"Perhaps if you were a little more serious, you wouldn't see me as mean," Rose suggested as she caught up to him, walking back to the others. Kirara scoffed, rolling her eyes and shoving her hands into her pockets.

"We've already got enough serious in this group," Kirara waved her hand dismissively.

"I suppose you're right there," Rose agreed with a faint smile of his own.

"So that's another win to Rose...that's surprising," Kensei muttered as the two of them reached the rest of the group.

"Hey, I could win..." Kirara argued half-heartedly as she passed the silver haired Vizard. He snorted in disbelief as he got to his feet, ready to take on the blond victor. Kirara blushed, but instead of rising to it, she chose to walk past them.

"Where are you going?" Shinji called, wiping blood from his nose.

"For a walk. I need to shake off the defeat," Kirara told him, but didn't sound overly distraught about her loss. She walked back up from the training area into the warehouse, humming to herself as she left.

* * *

Kirara walked through town, eating sweets and enjoying the afternoon. A few people shot her odd looks, some more wary than others. Not that Kirara blamed them. With her black and white hair, scar across her nose and chin, and bare feet, she was a little odd looking.

"Ah, summer break can't get here soon enough," Kirara sighed happily as she lifted her head so the sun would warm it. "Nothing but sleeping and drinking and more sleeping," she said to herself, looking forward to the time to relax.

" **Now that doesn't sound like much fun to me...** " Kirara stopped dead, her smile vanishing instantly at the warped voice that echoed through her head.

"What are you-" she grunted as pain shot through her head, and she fell to one knee.

" **Don't ya smell that? Someone is luring us to them...and with all this delicious Reiatsu, how can I resist** **?** " the voice in her head cackled, and Kirara put her hands to her head.

"No. You aren't in charge here. Go back to your corner, Hollow scumbag," she whispered as tears stung at her eyes from the pain.

" **Aw, don't talk like that, my little Princess, after all...** " Kirara looked up as a figure materialised in front of her. With long white hair with black spreading up it, the Hollow was the spitting image of Kirara, 100 years ago. " **You're me...and I'm you!** " she declared.

"Yes, you are part of me...a part I never wanted," Kirara whispered. "But I accepted long ago that I was stuck with you. But you aren't going to take over my body, and you never will," she promised.

" **Aw...not even for a little while? That bait...it's just so tempting!** " another piercing pain slammed through Kirara's head, making her whimper.

"Kirara?" a hand touched her shoulder, and she gasped, turning and tackling the person unfortunate enough to be in her reach. A squeal of terror snapped her out of it, and Kirara blinked away the haze to realise she was inches away from punching Keigo.

"Oh god..." Kirara scrambled off him, putting her hands to her mouth. "Keigo I...I'm so...I'm so sorry," tears stung at her eyes and spilled over.

"Hey, it's okay, no harm done," Keigo got up and approached her slowly, uncertain of how to proceed. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle a crying girl who'd almost punched him in the face. "I've had worse, you didn't even hit me!" he pointed out.

" **Aww, poor little Princess, hurting innocent people** ," her Hollow snickered, and Kirara put her hands to her temples as she winced.

" _Shut up! Just shut up! Go back to your depths, you bitch, before I go in there and make you_!" Kirara yelled inwardly at her Hollow, who just giggled, enjoying it.

" **Ya sure ya can take me on alone? Your blond knight is nowhere to be found after all...** "

"I need to get you home," Keigo approached again, and Kirara's eyes shot open.

"No, it's fine, I'm fine. Just a...a migraine," she told him quickly, getting to her feet. Unsteady, she stumbled, and he caught her. She immediately pulled away. "Sorry Keigo, I'm just not feeling great. I can get home myself," Kirara told him.

"Uh...you sure?" Keigo stared at the girl who still seemed unsteady on her feet.

"I'm sure," Kirara smiled. "You know, when you're not trying to be all cool, you're pretty sweet," she told him, and Keigo went red as she bumped his arm with her fist. "Laters Asano," she moved past him quickly, a hand still to her temple.

" **How sweet. You should let me devour him and his Reiatsu** ," her Hollow grumbled.

"Just shut up," Kirara growled at her. As she made her way back towards the warehouse, she suddenly stopped. "That Reiatsu...it's a Hollow...at the school," she realised. "Tatsuki is still there, and Orihime probably will be too...their Reiatsu is too tempting to a Hollow!" she groaned, and turned, running towards the school. All around her, more Hollows continued to appear, but disappeared just as quickly.

" **Now that is interesting...just what is killing them?** " the Hollow wondered aloud.

"It's weird...they're scattered all over town," Kirara commented, and looked up as a blue light shot over her head, killing a Hollow as soon as it appeared. "That...an arrow...oh god no," Kirara stopped dead, her hands going to her mouth. "There's a damn Quincy in town," she realised, and groaned, continuing to run.

" **This place is just** ** _full_** **of surprises** ," Kirara rolled her eyes, ignoring the laughter in her head. Reaching the school, she gasped and ducked out of sight when she found Tatsuki and Orihime in front of a Hollow.

"They can see it..." Kirara breathed. "No...Tatsuki is being controlled by it," she realised in horror, but before she could step in, she felt a pulse of Reiatsu from Orihime. Several lights shot from her hairclip, and Kirara was too stunned to move. She'd never seen anything like it. She watched as the lights were revealed to be small, fairy-like, creatures, who spoke quietly with Orihime.

" **Oh...now this is a surprise. Who'd have thought the little timid girl would have such power within...** " Kirara frowned.

"Shut up, I swear to god," she hissed, watching as three of the Fairies formed a shield to block the Hollow's attack. Two more of the Fairies then formed a golden light over Tatsuki, healing the girl's wounds. "But you're right...that's an incredible power..." Kirara breathed, and watched as Orihime used the final Fairy as an attack, cutting through the Hollow's Mask and splitting it in too. The Hollow screamed, disappearing. Orihime then collapsed, and the Fairies disappeared back into her hair pins, which fell to the ground with the girl.

"Oh Kirara, I didn't think you were one to spy on high school – oof!" when a pair of arms moved around Kirara, she swung her elbow back and slammed it into Urahara's face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for that," Kirara growled as she stomped her foot on his stomach, making him groan.

"Because we're friends?" Urahara tried, and was rewarded by another stomp. He groaned loudly, and Kirara folded her arms. "Okay, I'm sorry," he told her, but his grin told her that he wasn't in the slightest. Despite this, she stepped back and allowed him to stand up, rolling her eyes as she did.

"You're here for the girl, aren't you?" Kirara jerked her thumb over at Orihime. "What was that? With her hair clips," she asked the once Captain of Squad 12.

"I'm not sure," Urahara admitted as he rubbed his face, looking serious. "I believe this strange power was unlocked by Ichigo's Reiatsu, much like this young man's," he indicated to Chad, who Tessai was carrying over his shoulder. Kirara's eyes widened at the sight.

"Reiatsu of that level is bound to affect those closest to him," she agreed.

"What about you? You're not looking too great," Urahara commented, noting her laboured breathing and clammy appearance.

"Having a little bit of an internal fight here...any idea what brought her to the surface?" Kirara asked.

"I think the Quincy in town set off bait that has lured Hollows to town," Urahara explained. "But I didn't expect it to affect you," he admitted.

"Yeah well...it is...how long till it fades?" she asked, wincing as she was hit with another jolt of pain. The adrenaline of running and watching Orihime call on strange power had faded, leaving her exhausted.

"Shouldn't be too long now," Urahara commented, before raising an eyebrow. "You didn't even blink when I mentioned that there was a Quincy involved," he stated.

"I saw an arrow and figured it out. Any idea who they are?" Kirara asked, before shaking her head. "Actually, never mind, I already know," she sighed.

"I'd expect nothing less from you Kirara," Urahara smiled, and walked past to lift Orihime. "You sure you're okay?" he asked her, glancing back.

"I'll be fine. Dealt with this long enough, I don't need someone holding my hand," Kirara told him roughly, and his smile returned.

"Except maybe-"

"Shut up Kisuke, I _will_ punch you," she warned him. Urahara just chuckled. "Be careful with those two," Kirara warned, gesturing to Chad and Orihime.

"Growing attached to humans, Kirara?"

"I said I'll punch you Kisuke, don't make me follow through on my threat," Kirara groaned, before walking off, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

" **Can ya really keep fighting me?** " her Inner Hollow asked. " **I mean, ain't ya scared? After all, ya ain't gonna have the old man much longer, are ya? Ya need to keep fighting** ," Kirara stopped, leaning against a tree as a wave of nausea hit her. It was taking everything she had to keep from passing out.

"Why are you...oh, of course," Kirara realised. " _You_ need me to destroy Reikonsatsu just as much as I do. Kokoro no Kage is part of you as well," she breathed.

" **Took ya long enough to realise** ," the Hollow snickered. " **The old man is a part of me too y'know** ," she commented. Kirara shook her head.

"Just go away already, I'll make sure I don't lose the old man," she grunted, trying to even out her breathing. Hearing a roar, she looked up and groaned as she saw a Hollow lunging straight for her. "Crap, I'm going to have to-" before Kirara could think of attacking, a familiar figure leapt past and slashed through the Hollow's mask with a massive sword. "Ichigo..." she whispered, before realising that she wasn't supposed to be able to see him.

"Kirara!" Ichigo turned and recognised the girl, who didn't react to him as she walked past, trying to seem completely normal. "Oh right...she can't see me..." Ichigo muttered, watching her for a moment before running on.

"Either I'm a better actor than I thought, or he's an idiot..." Kirara muttered. "Probably the latter..." she decided, shaking her head in exasperation.

* * *

By the time she reached the warehouse, the bait seemed to be finally dying out, as Kirara's Hollow went quiet again. Kirara had been left drained, and wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep.

As soon as she got through Hachi's barrier – which had been set up for her to be able to get through it – Kirara noticed that nobody was about. Either hiding in their rooms, or down in the training room, they were keeping separate from one another.

She was taken by surprise when arms wrapped around her from behind, and she stiffened for a moment before realising who it was. Kirara relaxed, and sighed, but as she went to shout at Shinji for sneaking up on her, his face pressed into her neck.

"Where were you?" his voice was quiet as he tightened his grip on her.

"The school..." Kirara whispered back.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked her, still not moving.

"I almost attacked someone," Kirara's admittance brought tears to her eyes, and they managed to escape as Shinji let her go. He forced her to turn around, and pulled her back into his arms as she wiped furiously at her eyes. Exhausted, Kirara couldn't stop herself from crying. "Are you okay?" she looked up, seeing the exhaustion in his face.

"Yeah..." he nodded. "Let me guess, while you were out, you found out what happened?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Hirako, are you implying that I went looking for what caused...what caused our Hollows to surface?" Kirara swallowed, and raised an eyebrow.

"You are the most nosy person here..." Kirara slapped his arm, pulling away. "I'm joking, idiot," Shinji rolled his eyes, but Kirara danced away as he reached for her again.

"I didn't go looking for it, I just happened to be, as usual, right in the middle of everything..." Kirara bit her lip, going red. Shinji wasn't surprised in the slightest. "There's a Quincy in town. I think I know who," she admitted, and Shinji groaned, putting a hand to his face.

"Please tell me there's not a damn _Quincy_ of all people in your class," he muttered. Kirara's blushing grew. "That's a word I never thought I'd hear again," he mused.

"You and me both," Kirara nodded in agreement. Quincys were thought to have died out a long time ago. "Anyway, he set off some kind of bait to lure Hollows to town. I have a feeling he's in a competition with Ichigo," she continued.

"That bait has died out, but Hollows are still coming," Shinji mused, finally catching Kirara by the arm. She was smiling slightly now, still playing despite being mentally exhausted. "Probably because Ichigo's Reiatsu is so uncontrolled," he muttered, more to himself than her.

"Fascinating. But I need sleep," Kirara decided, pulling out of his light grip and walked to the stairs.

"You're always sleeping, Princess," Shinji called, suddenly darting past her. Kirara's hair fell loose, and her eyes narrowed.

"Give it back!" she ran after him, and Shinji grinned, easily moving up the stairs and keeping ahead of her until he stood in front of her door.

"You sure you're alright Princess?" Shinji asked her as he held the ribbon just out of her reach.

"I'm just tired," Kirara frowned, trying to ignore his teasing. However, her face was going red, and he was definitely enjoying it. With a roll of her eyes, Kirara opened her door and walked in, effectively wiping the smirk from Shinji's face when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside too.

"This is an awfully bold move from you," when she shut the door and turned around, his mouth was on hers.

"I didn't-I mean-" Kirara tried, but the kiss grew more fierce before she could try to defend her actions. As she was pressed against the door, she felt something cold stir in her stomach, and spread up. She heard a laugh in her mind, before she seemed to lose control, yanking Shinji closer as he bit her lower lip hard and deepened the kiss when she whimpered. He pressed her harder against her door, and Kirara let out a soft growl, her hands trailing up his chest slowly. Her hands reached his hair and tangled in the short blond locks, wrapping around her fingers as she pulled slightly, keeping him as close as possible. His hands, initially around her waist, began moving up, and Kirara shivered at his touch when his fingers brushed bare skin where her top had risen.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for breath as Shinji took a step back, his eyes growing wide as Kirara touched her mouth, realising blood was dripping from her lip. She looked up, and her breathing hitched as Shinji seemed to change, his hair long and white, in a black haori and white robes, with a pure white complexion, gold eyes with black sclera, and a vicious smirk. The image was gone in a flash, and Kirara put a hand to her eyes, unaware that he had seen her change as well.

"I'm sorry," Shinji muttered, and Kirara shook her head.

"Don't apologise, that wasn't..." she went red. "Bad," she admitted. "I think it..."

"Yeah..." Shinji nodded. His own Hollow was still chuckling, having overwhelmed him for a moment, just like Kirara's had.

"Hey, just for the record, I only thought you should come in now, cause you're just going to sneak in later regardless," Kirara poked his chest, frowning again. "And give me that," she snatched the ribbon from his hand and stalked over to her bed, falling into it and wrapping the blanket around herself.

"That's more like it. But, you're a little too grumpy sometimes, Princess," Shinji muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Stop calling me that...asshole," Kirara yawned, burying her face in his chest. As his grip tightened, Kirara felt her Hollow fully submerge again, leaving her mind clear again. She sighed, relieved, and closed her eyes. "It's weird..." she spoke again.

"I thought you were already asleep," Shinji mumbled, and when she looked up, she saw he was close to falling asleep himself.

"Not yet...I just think it's weird. We spent all that time fighting...and now..." she went red, dropping her gaze again.

"Well...Princess, like I said before..." Shinji yawned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She hit him lightly. "Who else is going to put up with us?" he asked, and she gave a small laugh.

"True," she agreed. "You're a dumbass. But...it's only been a few days, but I..." Kirara went even redder. "I like it," she admitted.

"You're cute," Shinji chuckled.

"Oh shut up," Kirara mumbled.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think about Uryu's bait affecting the Vizards, I couldn't resist when I considered the idea!**

 **Please review!**


	22. Summer Sports

**Thanks to** **LadyHatter614,** **Suzume Amai,** **IrishPrincess1987 and** **pinkdoughnuts for reviewing! Thanks also to** **eve-chan 97 for following!  
**

 **Bit of a shorter one here so my bad, I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **I have actually just finished writing Shadowed Heart, and my god it was an intense journey. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it, as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Summer Sports

The next day, Kirara was sat under a tree in the shade, still not feeling great after the events of the previous day. Her head was fuzzy and hurt in the bright light, so she wore a pair of sunglasses to try and hide from the bright sun.

"I should have gone drinking...I wouldn't have felt any damn worse," Kirara groaned to herself, lifting her bottle to take a swig of water.

"Hey Kirara! Are you sure you don't want to play Kickball with us?" Orihime called over to her loudly, making her wince.

"Nah, this migraine is pretty bad," she lied, thankful for the excuse to hide in the shade. It was far too warm for doing anything anyway, let alone when feeling as rough as Kirara did. The other Vizards had all been feeling just as ill, which meant that school was the best place for her, since they were all getting grumpy. Kensei was the worst when he wasn't well.

"Okay, well, if you feel better, you can join in later!" Orihime smiled brightly, running off to rejoin the game. Kirara just watched the other girls playing Kickball; a game that Orihime had invented that combined baseball and football. Kirara always found it hilarious to watch, while also questioning Orihime's mind. The girl came up with some strange things.

She couldn't believe it had only been a day. In 24 hours, Kirara's Hollow had surfaced, Orihime had developed a strange power – and so had Chad, apparently – Uryu had skipped school – luckily for him. Kirara was ready to punch him if she saw him anytime soon – and a Gillian had appeared in town, lured in by the bait and by Ichigo's Reiatsu. Now, they were back at school as if nothing had happened.

Stretching, Kirara leaned back against the tree she was sitting under, and sighed. When she opened her eyes, she frowned as she noticed something lying on the ground beside her.

"What on earth...?" Kirara raised an eyebrow as she stared at the toy lion beside her. "You weren't there before..." she frowned, poking its stomach. She was startled when it made a noise, and started to laugh. "This town really is filled with weird stuff," she reached out. The toy seemed to quiver with anticipation, before she flipped it over onto its front, and leaned back against the tree again.

' _Be...your guard...is something...about this peace_ ,' Kokoro no Kage warned quietly.

"I know, old man," Kirara sighed, keeping her eyes closed. She didn't notice the lion look up at her curiously. "This is like the calm before the storm. Something is wrong here," she mused aloud. "I do wonder why I can hear her...when I can't hear my Zanpakuto though," she wondered aloud, before hearing a gasp. She looked down at the lion, and her eyes widened. "You're alive!" she realised.

"No!" he shrieked, trying to run off, but Kirara caught him easily.

"Just what are you?" she wondered, lifting him up as she stood. She poked his stomach, and he whimpered again.

"Don-don't hur-hurt m-m-me!" he stammered, wailing, and Kirara almost dropped him in alarm.

"You're the Konpaku!" she realised. He stopped flailing to stare at her.

"You know?!" he cried in horror.

"Well, duh," Kirara laughed. "I was there that day you crashed our class and made Tatsuki go nuts. That was hilarious," she grinned. Kon gulped nervously. "I skipped class after that, so I remember everything about you, you little pervert," she smirked. "So what are you doing here? Want to watch the girls playing Kickball?" she asked.

"Who _are_ you?" Kon demanded, shaking from fear.

"That's none of your business, little Konpaku," Kirara told him, before her phone rang. Frowning, she reached into her pocket, holding the toy in one hand as she retrieved her phone. "What?" she answered irritably.

" _I don't care what it is you're doing right now, you drop it and get back to the warehouse_ now _,_ " Shinji ordered, his voice giving no room for argument. Kirara frowned, wondering what would cause him to summon her back, before she finally felt it. Two powerful Reiatsu, cloaked well, had managed to slip by her detection. Whether it was because she wasn't feeling well, or because they had hidden their signatures well, she hadn't detected even a flicker before.

"I'll leave now," Kirara sighed, hanging up. "There's the storm alright," she sighed. Kirara then dropped Kon to the ground, and before he could start running, stomped her bare foot on him and trapped him. "You tell _anyone_ about me, and you'll regret it," she warned him coldly, before lifting her foot and walking off. Still shaking, Kon sat up and stared at her.

"Just who in the heck _was_ she? And why is she hanging about Ichigo's school? And friends with Orihime?" he wondered curiously.

"Kirara? Where are you going?" she glanced over her shoulder as she heard Tatsuki call her.

"Nurse's office. I'm really not feeling great," Kirara called back. And she wasn't lying. Feeling the heavy presence of two clearly high-class Shinigami was making her feel sick.

Instead of walking back to the school, Kirara crept out of the grounds and began walking back to the warehouse that was the Vizard's home. The presence was almost gone, but she could still feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"Well well, you definitely suit that uniform," Kirara froze on the spot, her eyes growing wide under her sunglasses. She would recognise the deep male voice anywhere. "I see you're finally showing off a little more," the voice chuckled. Kirara turned slowly to see a black cat lazing on a wall, its tail flicking.

"I get enough of that from everyone else. I don't need it from you. Especially with that voice," Kirara told the black cat, who laughed deeply.

"Easy there Princess, I just came to say hello," Yoruichi told her lightly, her golden eyes gleaming as Kirara's eyes narrowed. "I guess you've already realised, which is why you're skulking about-"

"I don't skulk!" Kirara frowned at her.

"I suppose it is the best way to avoid a Lieutenant, _and_ a Captain in town," Kirara hissed a curse. No wonder their Reiatsu signatures were so strong.

"What the hell has them in town? Is this because of yesterday's fiasco?" she asked Yoruichi, whose tail flicked. Even she was on edge, despite her laid-back tone.

"I imagine they're here for the Kuchiki girl who gave her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki," she told her ex-Lieutenant.

"Damn...you're only back in town and you know about that," Kirara rolled her eyes "If they catch her, she's as good as dead. Not to mention what they'll do to Ichigo," she mused. Yoruichi just nodded in agreement. Kirara played with her hair, which was almost completely white by this point. It had reached her ribbon, but hadn't gotten past yet. "I gotta get back. It's good to see you again," Kirara told Yoruichi, readjusting her messenger bag so the strap sat comfortably on her shoulder.

"Be careful Kirara," the cat warned her.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. I'm always careful," Kirara waved a dismissive hand as she walked off. Yoruichi couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Kirara with her sharp eyes.

"It's good to see, she's still an idiot," the noble mused to herself, standing and stretching before jumping down and making her way in the opposite direction.

* * *

By the time Kirara arrived back at the Warehouse, she was completely on edge. The idea of not only a Lieutenant, but a Captain-class Shinigami wandering around the town, was enough to put anyone on edge.

"Kirara!" she let out a yelp as she was tackled off her feet by Mashiro. They crashed to the ground, and Kirara's sunglasses skittered away.

"Why...?" Kirara moaned as Mashiro clung to her.

"I missed you!" she declared, nuzzling in under Kirara's chin with a happy sigh. "I was worried cause you went out yesterday and then everyone started feeling really weird then you went out early this morning and-"

"I'm fine Mashiro, ease up," Kirara told her with a small smile.

"Mashiro, would you let her go already?" Shinji rolled his eyes, standing nearby as he watched the two on the ground.

"Why? So you can have her all to yourself again?!" Mashiro's grip tightened, making Kirara groan in pain. She went red at Mashiro's words, but couldn't move in her grip.

"Would you quit it already?!" Kensei roared, slamming his fist down on Mashiro's head. She wailed loudly, making everyone flinch.

"Please shut her up," Love groaned from the kitchen.

"Kensei, you're such a jerk!" Mashiro finally released Kirara to get up and shout at the irritated silver-haired man. Kirara fell backwards, and lay there as the two fought loudly.

"One day you'll see Mashiro coming," Rose stood over Kirara, who opened her eyes and grinned up at him.

"She keeps coming from different angles," she shrugged, and took his hand so he could help her up. "She's also good at doing it when I'm not paying attention," Kirara told him.

"Which is always," Rose replied.

"Hypocrite," Kirara frowned at him.

"You took your time getting back," Shinji commented.

"You didn't fall asleep did you?" Rose asked, making Kirara go red.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"For once," the other two Vizards muttered, and she blushed even harder.

"You're both assholes," Kirara muttered, before sighing. "Yoruichi's back in town. I bumped into her on my way back," everyone looked at her as even Kensei stopped yelling, all of them curious. "The two Shinigami in town, they're not just any old Shinigami like that last guy," Kirara told them, referring to the Shinigami from the Onmitsukido who had shown up not that long ago trying to find Rukia. "It's a Captain and Lieutenant," she sighed, and for a moment everyone was very quiet.

"Ah, shit," Kensei snarled, storming off to go back to bed.

"Those damn Shinigami cause some shit," Hiyori growled, folding her arms as she looked out the window from her perch. Kirara nodded slowly, having to agree with her. Since Rukia had arrived in town, all hell had broken loose.

"All of this drama is _not_ good," Rose huffed. "How am I meant to write down this amazing composition I have rattling around my head when everything else is going on?" he complained.

"Rattling around is right...there's nothing else in there," Love snorted, earning a glare.

"That's not nice Love, and give me back my comic!" Rose stalked over to him to get the newest comic Love had stolen from him.

"How do you manage to get involved in everything?" Shinji questioned quietly as he walked over to her, and Kirara blushed again.

"Not intentionally. I came back straight away," she defended.

"This time," Shinji smirked, clearly enjoying how embarrassed Kirara was getting. Her face was getting steadily redder.

"You're such an asshole," she muttered, which only made his smile widen.

"So you say, but we both know that's not what you mean," Shinji breathed, and Kirara's gaze lifted just in time for him to kiss her.

"Come on! I don't wanna see that shit!" Hiyori growled. "Starting to think it was better when they just fought," she muttered.

"Shut up Hiyori, nobody wants to hear your whining," Shinji rolled his eyes as he broke the kiss. Kirara sighed, and stepped away from him, just in time for Hiyori's foot to slam into his face.

"Morons," she shook her head as the two began squabbling, and she walked off, leaving them to it.

* * *

Kirara sat on the roof of the warehouse as night fell, looking up at the stars. Resting her hands on her legs, she sat cross-legged on the ground.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here," she glanced around as Rose approached.

"You crazy? It's still crazy warm out here," Kirara smiled as she looked back up at the sky. "It's a nice night as well," she commented as Rose took a seat beside her.

"Yes it is," he agreed. "Exactly the kind of night that would get the creative juices flowing, to come up with the most beautiful harmony imaginable. Yes, that kind of night. I could come up with-"

"A way to ruin the peace of the night?" Kirara finished, arching a brow at him. Rose huffed.

"You're as mean as Love and the others," he complained, making her giggle.

"Oh Rose, you know I love your music," she nudged him. "It's beautiful, and more impressive than any kind of creativity that I'd try my hand at," Kirara chuckled.

"We are all talented in our own ways, my dear," Rose smiled again at her flattery. "You are the best in finding out whatever information you need. Except about your own feelings," he shot her a glance from the corner of his hooded eyes.

"Funny," Kirara said dryly. "But there's not much need for my particular skills right now," she sighed.

"Oh? Then what have you been doing at that school?" Rose asked her. Kirara paused, and gave a small laugh again.

"I suppose you're right about that," she agreed. "I just want something more to feel useful," she admitted. "Maybe it's because I want to keep looking for-" Kirara stopped as she realised what she was saying.

"Looking for...?" Rose pressed, not noticing her reaction.

"For Shirobara," Kirara finished reluctantly.

"That's no surprise. The man has eluded you for some time, and his Zanpakuto is causing you an unknown ailment," Rose reminded her, and Kirara tried not to look as guilty as she felt. She didn't want to tell the others that she was losing her Zanpakuto. She didn't want them to see her as a liability, or worry about her. They had a bigger mission to focus on.

"Yeah..." Kirara sighed, and fell back so she was looking up at the sky. She stretched her legs out, dangling them over the edge of the building. "The sky is pretty nice here...I reckon it would be even better from the mountains," she mused.

"I'd imagine so," Rose agreed. "But the view from here is quite pleasant as well," he said. Kirara hummed in agreement, before a cold shiver ran down her spine and she sat up. "Oh my...it seems the Shinigami are coming to blows," he mused.

"But there's someone else there fighting them...it's the Quincy!" Kirara realised, recognising Uryu's Reiatsu.

"I suppose he didn't get enough fighting the Gillian yesterday," Rose sniffed.

"Idiot...he's nowhere near strong enough to take on a damn Lieutenant or a Captain...neither is Ichigo," Kirara sighed.

"I don't like the way you're speaking Kirara," Rose frowned at her. "It sounds like you want to go out there and help," he accused her.

"I do," Kirara confirmed, but sighed. "But I'm not stupid. I won't go showing off in front of Shinigami like that," she shook her head.

"It seems you're learning after all," Rose smiled at her, getting to his feet. "It's starting to get a little cold, don't stay out much longer, alright?" he told her.

"You sound like my mother," Kirara replied irritably, making him chuckle before disappearing inside. Kirara sighed at the thought of her mother. She wondered just what her family had gone through. If they thought she was dead or worse, alive and hiding in the World of the Living, branded a traitor and a monster.

Feeling another familiar Reiatsu signature join the fray, Kirara frowned. She could help, maybe stop someone from being killed. But she'd be revealing herself, and by proxy, the other Vizards too. "Dammit..." Kirara pulled her legs in close and rested her chin on her knees. "I'm such a coward," she muttered. "Dammit...you should have just stayed away Ichigo," Kirara whispered.

She sat there, staring at nothing in particular as she let the Reiatsu signatures explain everything to her. Her eyes widened and her head lifted as she felt Ichigo's Reiatsu grow and steadily climb, seeming to overwhelm the Lieutenant.

But not the Captain. It wasn't long before Ichigo's Reiatsu stopped abruptly. Kirara closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh Ichigo...I'm sorry," she sighed, feeling the other Reiatsu leave as a bright light shone from the distance. When it faded, Kirara stood up, and without waiting, leapt from the warehouse and used Shunpo to move along.

Stopping where the fight had taken place, Kirara ducked in the higher branches of a tree, seeing Ichigo lying on the ground. She leaned closer, her eyes wide.

"He's...he's alive," she realised. But a quick search told her that his Reiatsu was gone. His chain link, and soul sleep, were gone. Baffled, Kirara made to move, only to hear footsteps. Ducking back into the shadows, she watched as Kisuke approached the unconscious boy on the ground. Holding her breath, Kirara watched the man sigh, and indicate for Tessai to lift him.

"I should have known you'd be interested in him," Urahara suddenly spoke. "Yoruichi told me she saw you wearing a school uniform. I'm surprised you're keeping that close a watch on him, since he's a Shinigami and all," Kirara frowned at him, not moving from the shadows. "But..." Urahara suddenly smirked. "I hear you look pretty cute in-" he wasn't able to finish his comment as Kirara's foot slammed into his head.

"Pervert!" Kirara yelled as she ran off, making the shopkeeper chuckle as he watched.

"It's way too easy to upset her," he commented, fixing his hat.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	23. Summer Resolve

**Thanks to** **iledian,** **Suzume Amai,** **pinkdoughnuts,** **IrishPrincess1987 and the guest for your reviews! Thanks also to** **sylph0fspace,** **MrsAnniething and** **frostmaker for favouriting and following!  
**

 **I apologise for any confusion about my last author's note - I've finished writing this story but I'm nowhere near finished posting it! There's still a bit to go!**

 **Anyways, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Summer Resolve

Her arms folded and her jaw set in a stubborn expression, Kirara remained seated on the sofa.

"What part of ' _no_ ' don't you understand?" she asked as she looked up at Shinji. In what seemed like a role-reversal, Kirara was now adamantly refusing to go back to school. She had gotten up that morning, getting ready for school purely out of her routine, before deciding that she was no longer going.

"What part of 'don't care' do _you_ not understand?" Shinji mimicked her words, making Kirara bristle. "You were the one wanting to keep going to keep an eye on Ichigo, what's changed?" he asked, standing over her.

"The fact that he no longer has any Reiatsu to speak of? That he might not have lived through the night?" Kirara listed.

"So why should I keep going when he's no longer of any interest to us?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Kirara..." Shinji leaned over her, his hands resting on the back of the sofa on either side of her head. She didn't even blink. "You told me yourself that Kisuke is involved. And with Yoruichi in town, who knows what the hell they've got planned," he pointed out. Kirara knew he had a point, but just shrugged.

"That's Shinigami business. Not mine," she answered in a bored tone.

"I agree with her," Hiyori called over, earning a glare.

"You're not going to convince me to go back, Hirako, so there's really no point in trying," Kirara continued with a shrug before Shinji could say anything to set Hiyori off.

"Oh no. You've insisted on going back every time I've told you no," Shinji took a deep breath, and exhaled through his nose. "I'm not letting you win this time," Kirara's smirk was effectively wiped from her face when he grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?! Let me go!" she demanded, flailing in his grasp, but he didn't let up. "Put me _down_ , Hirako!" Kirara wailed as the other Vizards stared, not having expected Shinji to go so far. It was rare for him to ever win against Kirara when she was truly being stubborn. Rose covered his mouth his hand, unsure whether to laugh or gawk. Love was laughing hysterically with Mashiro as Hachi stared in alarm, his mouth open. Lisa hadn't even looked up from her magazine, but was smirking as Kensei and Hiyori both rolled their eyes.

"Have fun!" Love laughed as Shinji lifted Kirara's discarded bag and walked out with her still wailing abuse at him.

"Screw you Love!" she yelled back at him before they disappeared out. "I can't believe you did this," Kirara grumbled as she finally calmed down.

"How could I resist?" Shinji replied, before stopping and letting her down. Kirara immediately tried to make a run for it, but his arms wrapped around her waist before she could. "Try anything, and I really will carry you the whole way there," he threatened.

"You're the worst," Kirara grumbled, her face still red.

"Aw, you're gonna hurt my feelings Princess," Shinji smirked as she relaxed in his grip.

"Hah! Yeah right," Kirara scoffed. "I'd have crushed them a long time ago if that's all I needed to say to hurt them," she glanced over her shoulder at him. "And don't call me that," she added, elbowing him in the stomach and making him grunt.

"So harsh, I think you really are going to hurt my feelings," Shinji sighed, loosening his grip slightly. Rolling her eyes, Kirara turned in his grip and kissed him.

"You talk some crap," she told him, before pulling away and grabbing his hand. "Well, come on then, I suppose I haven't got any choice but to go to school," Kirara shrugged.

"You really are going to be the death of me," Shinji muttered, but linked his fingers with hers as they began walking.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into," Kirara giggled.

* * *

"Good afternoon Kirara," Orihime greeted brightly as she walked over to Kirara at lunchtime. The Vizard looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Good afternoon Orihime, how are you?" she asked just as brightly.

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you that! How are you feeling today? You looked really unwell yesterday," Orihime leaned close, looking concerned. Kirara leaned backwards, giving a small laugh. "I didn't think you were going to come in, you missed this morning's classes," she added.

"I'm much better. I just needed to sleep it off," the woman told her quickly, hoping that Orihime would back off. "Slept way longer than I realised," she added.

"I'm glad," the red-haired girl smiled with relief. "Oh, did you get your Japanese History essay done? I was so confused by it!" Orihime remembered, and began to babble about it. With a smile, Kirara fell into conversation with the bubbly girl, unable to resist her friendly attitude. It reminded her of Natsuki, only without her eagerness to fight.

Both looked around as Ichigo walked in, and Orihime excused herself to speak to him. Kirara stretched and slumped back in her seat, her eyes on Ichigo. They then moved to the empty seat that had separated her from Ichigo. Nobody seemed to be commenting on a missing student, which led Kirara to believe that their memories had been erased of her.

"There's no point in me being here..." Kirara muttered irritably.

"That's awfully confident of you, just because you scored number 21 in the tests doesn't mean you can't learn anything," Kirara jolted and looked around to see Mizuiro grinning at her.

"There's a week till summer break. What's there to learn?" Kirara huffed, trying to regain her composure. "And besides, you can't comment on my score, judging from Keigo's lack of reaction to you, you didn't reach the Top 50," she accused.

"And proud of it," Mizuiro snorted. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"You're as bad as he is," she muttered.

"I find that insulting," Mizuiro told her, looking offended.

"I find that I don't care," Kirara smirked back at him.

"Oh, so cold," the boy shivered. "So where were you this morning?" he asked her curiously.

"Sleeping," Kirara replied with a shrug. "Wasn't feeling well yesterday and I slept for longer than I expected," she lied.

"Huh," Mizuiro blinked at her. "Cause Keigo said you were really ill the day before yesterday after school," Kirara stiffened, clenching her fists as she remembered almost attacking him. "Maybe you should go to the doctor if you're not feeling well, instead of pretending to just ditch all the time," Mizuiro scoffed.

"Well you're slightly right," Kirara told him. "But most of the time I just can't be bothered with school," she told him. "I know what they're telling me, so what's the point?" she asked, lifting her lunch from her bag and setting it on the table.

"Uh, cause you're a kid and have to go to school like the rest of us?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's up with you anyway?" Kirara looked up and frowned at Mizuiro. "What's with all the questions?" she asked, confused by his attitude.

"Nothing, just trying to make conversation. Kinda curious as to why you almost punched Mr. Asano," he shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but Kirara saw his hand tighten, his phone in his grip. His eyes were also filled with curiosity, as he seemed to be wanting to ask her more.

"He took me by surprise," Kirara muttered, not about to admit that if she hadn't managed to regain control, there probably wouldn't have been enough of Keigo left to tell Mizuiro what happened.

"Yeah, he does that," Mizuiro nodded, before pulling up a seat. "Hey, so have you talked to Ichigo today?" he asked as Kirara wondered just how he thought her hostility had been an invitation for him to join her for lunch. "He's been acting even weirder than usual," he commented. Kirara couldn't deny that. He seemed shifty, and couldn't stay still. The two began to talk, with Kirara asking Mizuiro about his theories about what had been occurring lately.

* * *

Resting her hand against a tree, Kirara felt it stir. She gave a small smile at the familiar feeling it gave her. Slightly warm to the touch, it was comforting, and for a moment, Kirara didn't want to move. When she did, her smile immediately faded as she surveyed her Inner World.

Gone were most of the thick tall trees that filled it, and the thick fog was only growing worse. At first, Kirara had put it down to the intruder of Kokoro no Kage's domain, but had quickly realised that it had nothing to do with her. Now that she knew that her connection with her Zanpakuto Spirit was unravelling, she knew what it was. Her Inner World was disappearing, just like Kokoro no Kage would eventually do.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered.

' _Not give..._ ' she looked around as the cloaked figure appeared from behind one of the trees. Even his eyes were not as bright as they used to be. ' _...find a...together_ ,' he told her, his tone both firm and calm.

"I know..." Kirara nodded slowly, but tears burned at her eyes all the same.

" **Oh? What's this**?" Kirara stiffened as a voice came from behind her, breathing down her neck. " **Sounds to me like you're...afraid...** " Kirara spun around and glared at her twin, who still remained identical to how Kirara had looked the day she had appeared in her Inner World.

"Back off," Kirara snarled, shoving the Hollow back.

" **That's more like it**!" the Hollow squealed with laughter. " **You're much more interesting when you fight back** ," she said, the wide smirk never leaving her face. Not that it ever did. " **After all Princess, ya need to keep fighting if you're gonna keep this place alive** ," she told her, making Kirara scowl.

"I know. I'm not stupid. But if you can come up with a way of locating Kenjiro Shirobara, let's hear it!" Kirara challenged her.

" **Uh-uh. You're the Princess here,** " Kirara scowled at the name. " **Ya fought to be in charge, so be in charge. Fix this mess. Keep this place interesting** ," Hollow Kirara told her with a giggle.

"You say that, but you'll disappear as well. You and Kokoro no Kage are linked," Kirara reminded her.

" **Will I** **?** " the Hollow asked. " **Or will it mean that I'll be more in charge? More able to take control at the slightest sign of weakness from you**?" her smirk grew as Kirara glared back at her. " **Who's to say? I could disappear too, or I could grow even more powerful! Even without the old man, I could tear everyone limb from limb, with my** _ **bare hands**_!" she declared with a cackle of laughter.

"Never going to happen," Kirara said firmly, though her heart pounded painfully against her chest.

" **So ya say. But either way, it'll be interesting** ," Hollow Kirara shrugged, still smirking.

"It doesn't matter. I'll never stop fighting you," Kirara told her.

' **I hope so, Princess. Between you and your Knight, I'll never be bored** ,' With a giggle, her Inner Hollow began to disintegrate, the fragments returning to Kokoro no Kage. "We'll get through this," she told him. He didn't speak, only giving a brief nod.

Opening her eyes, Kirara felt a wave of determination roll over her. She couldn't – and wouldn't – give up. She would figure out how to restore her connection to Kokoro no Kage. After all, Urahara had told her that the connection should have severed long ago, but had slowed down a great deal, allowing her to remain connected for 100 years.

"Hey Kirara!" looking up from the Zanpakuto resting across her legs, Kirara found Kensei standing over her. "You're up," he told her. Kirara groaned, but pushed herself to her feet. She walked over, drawing her Zanpakuto and tossing her scabbard aside.

"I wonder, should I have fun, or take this seriously?" she suddenly grinned at the much taller man, who scowled as he grabbed his small Shikai tightly. It was rare to see Kensei's Zanpakuto in its seals form anymore.

"How about you take it seriously, for once in your goddamn life?" Kensei demanded, and suddenly disappeared. Kirara smirked, and flickered out of view as well as Kensei appeared behind her. He didn't look around, blocking her attack by raising his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Okay," his eyes widened in surprise as Kirara grinned, pushing harder. Kensei pushed her back, and spun around to keep fighting, but Kirara just disappeared, reappearing higher up. With a growl, Kensei followed her, and slashed down. Instead of using Shunpo to dodge, Kirara moved slightly and kicked up so his swing was knocked off course.

"Oh? I believe Kirara may be taking this a little more seriously than normal," Rose commented from the ground, watching the two fight.

"I think you're right," Love nodded in agreement. Normally when Kirara sparred against Kensei, she dodged so much and made Kensei end up chasing her around as she taunted him. This time she seemed to be genuinely fighting back, instead of just playing.

"Go on Kirara! Show that meanie who's boss!" Mashiro cheered loudly.

"Shut up!" Kensei yelled back down at her with a glare, blocking Kirara's next attack. However she moved around him and kicked the back of his knee, knocking him down slightly. "Oh, you think you're funny, huh?" he growled at his opponent, who winked.

"I'm pretty funny," she nodded, and when he slashed at her, she dodged, coming in from above to slash down at him. Letting out a yell, Kensei swung again, and when she blocked, he repeated her actions and kicked her back. He then swung Tachikaze hard. A strong wind picked up, throwing Kirara even farther backwards as she was battered. She struggled against the powerful winds, and looked up as Kensei appeared above her. Knowing she couldn't dodge, she blocked his hit, and was pushed farther down.

"Why does Kirara never release her Zanpakuto?" Mashiro wondered aloud, looking to the others as they watched the fight above.

"I've always wondered that too," Rose nodded. Lisa hummed in agreement as Kirara dodged Kensei's next hit, appearing behind him and kicking him in the small of his back. Kensei stumbled forwards as Kirara kicked him again, disappearing when he countered.

"She's never unsealed it here," Hiyori spoke up as well. "And I never saw it before either," she added.

"Because it loses her the element of surprise," they looked over at Shinji as he spoke in a low voice. "She was part of the Onmitsukido, remember?" he didn't look away from the fight as he reminded them of the past. Above, Kensei slashed again, creating a powerful wind that made caught Kirara and threw her backwards, making her flip in the air. "They rely on surprise, and to show her Zanpakuto's true abilities easily is not something they'd practice," he shrugged as Kirara managed to right herself.

"Explains why she never unseals it during training," Love muttered. The others nodded, understanding as well. They always forgot that the childish Vizard was once part of the infamous, secretive force, let alone one of the Corps Commanders that were in charge.

"That's no fun..." Mashiro pouted, looking curious.

"What about you Shinji? Have you seen it?" Lisa asked suddenly, and Shinji frowned very slightly. He didn't answer, but his mind went back to when he had come across Kirara fighting Kenjiro Shirobara. He'd only witnessed the end, but he hadn't missed her Reiatsu moving in strange ways.

He was snapped from his thoughts by a loud crash, and everyone looked around to see Kirara emerging from the rubble that Kensei had thrown her into.

"You alright?" Kensei called down hesitantly.

"That was _amazing_!" Kirara couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head, causing a small dust cloud. Feeling something running down her face, she reached up and touched the blood that was pouring from a cut across her forehead. "Oops," she wiped her hand on her shorts, and lifted her Zanpakuto from the ground beside her.

"You trying to kill her Kensei?" Lisa shouted up to the silver-haired Vizard. Love laughed loudly nearby.

"If I was trying, I'd have succeeded!" Kensei snapped back as he landed roughly near her. Kirara leapt over, grabbing her scabbard to sheath her Zanpakuto.

"I gotta fight seriously more often, that was awesome!" Kirara grinned as she ran the back of her hand across her forehead, smearing blood across it. "Oops..." she muttered again.

"You're an idiot," Lisa sighed, getting to her feet. "Come on, let's get you patched up," she grabbed Kirara's wrist and pulled her away and up back into the warehouse. "Honestly, why do you always get hurt when you fight seriously?" the glasses wearing Vizard muttered as she found the first aid kit kept in the kitchen. To save Hachi from constantly having to use Kidos to heal them, the others usually went for the first aid kit, which, needless to say, often had to be restocked.

"I got excited?" Kirara offered, her cheeks flushed from not only embarrassment over being tended to, but from the exertion of fighting Kensei.

"So it seems," Lisa hummed, and Kirara winced as she dabbed at the cut with a swab soaked in antiseptic. "Are you sure that you're not going overboard to hide what's happening to you?" Kirara's eyes shot open and she stared up at Lisa, who was sitting in front of her.

"Wh-what?" she breathed as Lisa frowned at her.

"You heard me," Kirara flinched as she dabbed at the blood that dripped from the wound. "I know you know what's going on with you. You're not exactly a subtle person, Kirara," Lisa told her.

"It's not-I'm not-ow!" Kirara yelped as Lisa pressed a fresh swab to the cut. "I'm not going overboard! It's nothing, I-ow!" Kirara cried again as Lisa pressed it harder. "Stop doing that!" she flinched away.

"I will when you stop lying," Lisa replied.

"But I'm f-ow!" Kirara wailed, pulling away. "You're a bully!" she yelled as she ran away from her.

"I'm not a bully, you're a terrible liar!" Lisa called after her, remorseless. "You're still bleeding you know!" she shouted.

"Don't care, better than you torturing me!" Kirara yelled over her shoulder, before slamming directly into someone and bouncing back. She was caught by the wrist, and saved from falling.

"What's this about torture?" Shinji asked, an eyebrow raised as he pulled Kirara back up.

"Kirara's being overdramatic," Lisa replied flatly. Kirara turned and stuck out her tongue at her. "And a brat. Well, I tried to help. I'll leave you two alone," she stood and walked past the two. "Try to behave, okay? Don't do what you see in my books," she smirked as as she passed them.

"You're just an old man in a woman's body, you know that Lisa?" Shinji rolled his eyes as he angled his head to glare at her. She didn't react, disappearing back down the stairs as Kirara giggled. "What's so funny?" Shinji frowned as he looked back at her, and the woman poked his cheek.

"You're blushing, Hirako," Shinji's eyes widened very slightly. "Have you been reading Lisa's books when no-one's looking?" Kirara teased him, and to his horror and irritation, his blushing grew.

"Don't insult me," he rolled his eyes, walking past as he tried to ignore it. Kirara continued to giggle, following him as she decided to keep teasing him.

"I know I call you a pervert-"

"That was an accident!"

"But I didn't think you were that bad," Kirara kept going, until Shinji grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to the first aid kit, making her sit down in front of her. "Maybe Lisa should check to make sure none of her books have gone mi-ow!" Kirara yelped as he suddenly pressed a swab to her forehead. "You're as bad as Lisa," she complained.

"Then stop being a brat," Shinji replied.

"Not my fault you're a pervert," Kirara retorted, and cried out again as he poked the cut. "That's just mean, " she complained.

"Maybe it'll teach you to be a bit more cautious when fighting Kensei," Shinji replied as he cleaned the blood smeared across her face.

"Doubtful," Kirara muttered, and flinched when he flicked her nose.

"Then I'll tell you to be more careful. I prefer you to be in one piece you know," Shinji frowned at her. Kirara rubbed her nose, before smirking. Shinji couldn't stop himself from letting out a cry of alarm as Kirara threw her arms around him and knocked him off the crate he had been perched on. They landed on the ground, with Kirara on top.

"Still telling Lisa to keep an eye on her books," she teased him as he stared up at her.

"Kirara..." after a moment, he spoke softly, sitting up. "What's wrong?" Kirara's smirk instantly and her eyes widened slightly.

"What? I don't-" she started, and he sat up, knocking her down onto his lap. "I'm not..." Kirara started, but tears filled her eyes as he frowned. She immediately put the backs of her hands to her eyes, attempting to stop herself. "You dumbass...why'd you have to say anything?" she mumbled, her voice quivering. "I don't want to lose him Shinji, I can't do it," Kirara said before she could stop herself from speaking her fears from when she'd first spoken to Urahara about her Zanpakuto. All of her emotions that she'd hidden behind a wall in her determination to find Shirobara broke loose at once.

"You idiot..." Shinji sighed, pulling her close as Kirara's tears spilled down her face. She buried her face into his chest, shaking with her sobs. "You said it before. No more secrets. So stop hiding how you really feel," he muttered as Kirara hiccuped.

"Okay," she mumbled, her hands reaching up to grip his shirt tightly, not moving as he kept her close, and the tears just continued to run free.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	24. Encounter

**Thanks to** **Suzume Amai,** **IrishPrincess1987 and** **pinkdoughnuts for your reviews! Thanks also to** **pop1032146,** **AnimeLover1218,** **xXFallenSakuraXx52 and** **CannonRebel for favouriting and following!**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Encounter

Tying her hair up and ensuring that the ribbon was tied properly, Kirara stretched, and fought back a yawn. She was one of the only ones awake that early, the other being Kensei, who was usually up first to train. The others were generally a little more lazy, with Mashiro being the last to rise. Kirara wouldn't normally have been awake so early either, but after several months in school, her sleeping pattern had changed and so she was awake much earlier.

After stretching, Kirara jogged out of the warehouse. The sun was only just beginning to rise as she jogged away from her home and through town. Her breath came out evenly as she barely pushed herself.

Summer break had finally started, giving Kirara a lot more time in the day that she didn't know what to do with. For now, she'd decided to focus more on her Hakuda, as she wasn't entirely sure how much longer she'd even have her Shikai, and wanted to make sure she wasn't helpless.

At the thought, Kirara's pace quickened, and she ran alongside the river. The peace was welcome, and relaxing as Kirara found herself enjoying her morning run.

"Hey Kirara!" she glanced around as Tatsuki caught up to her, grinning. "I didn't expect to see you out here," she commented as they jogged alongside each other.

"Well, I was up early and needed something to do," Kirara explained. "How's your arm?" she asked.

"Starting to feel better at last, but I couldn't wait any longer to start running again," Tatsuki admitted. Her arm, which had been broken in the finals of the Martial Arts Championship that she had been taking part in, was wrapped up in a cast and kept close to her chest.

"I don't blame you, I'd be bored senseless not being able to use my arm," Kirara nodded.

"I _have_ been bored senseless," Tatsuki confirmed, and Kirara grinned. "You know, it is a surprise to see you out here so early," the short haired girl commented. "Since I usually see you sleeping through the day," she pointed out. Kirara's grin widened, unapologetic.

"That's because school is dull. And besides, if I need to, I can just sleep when I get back," she said, making Tatsuki smile in amusement.

"Even so, I didn't think you were the active type," Tatsuki said bluntly, making Kirara laugh.

"I don't seem like a lot of things really," she said. ' _Like how I'm really a Spirit far older than any of these humans. Or that I'm harbouring a vicious, bloodthirsty monster within that's as much a part of me as anything else_ ,' she thought, her smile turning slightly wry. ' _Or that I've spilt more blood as myself, than as a Hollow._ _.._ ' she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of the past.

Tatsuki glanced at her as Kirara seemed to fall into thought about what she had said. She had to admit, she was odd. Her hair was more white than black, seeming to become more white as time progressed, which Tatsuki figured was her way of annoying the teachers. Plus there was the fact that she wore shoes as little as possible, such as at that point, while she was running barefoot. She always seemed to be holding back, and now that Orihime was keeping something hidden, she couldn't help but notice that similarity. And when Kirara wasn't acting goofy, she seemed to act far more mature than the 15 year old that she claimed to be. Tatsuki couldn't help but wonder if there was more to her than she was letting on.

Then there was the matter of her scars. During P.E, Kirara always managed to change without anyone looking, save for one time when Tatsuki caught a glimpse. Two scars ran down her back, crossing at one point. One was much thicker than the other, and slightly jagged, while the other was long and thin, while seeming just as deep. She'd never asked about them, figuring that if Kirara hid them, that she wasn't up for talking about them.

All in all, Kirara completely baffled her, and she felt like something was being hidden from her when Kirara was around. That being said, she did like the girl, who she did regard as a friend, even though she hadn't known her that long. "Hey, you wanna get food after?" Kirara invited as they jogged across the bridge. Tatsuki snapped out of her thoughts, and grinned.

"Sure, I'm starving," she nodded.

* * *

"We haven't been here in a while," Kirara commented as they sat waiting on their food. The two sat a the counter of a small ramen joint that they had occasionally visited during the school term, usually with Orihime.

"I guess we've been busy," Tatsuki shrugged. "And I haven't seen you around much," she added, glancing to Kirara.

"Yeah, we've both been pretty busy," Kirara agreed. While Tatsuki had been busy with her martial arts tournament, Kirara had been training herself, leaving little time for anything else. Her stomach growled loudly as their bowls were set down in front of them, and she glanced to the girl sitting beside her. Tatsuki was already tucking in, eating one-handed. "You're very good at that," she said, watching curiously.

"I have to be," Tatsuki shrugged between mouthfuls.

"Fair point," Kirara said. "How long do you have to wear that thing?" she asked, curious. She'd never seen such a thing before. Normally broken bones were an easy fix, at least when kidos were involved. She was grateful for Hachi's ability. If it wasn't for him, the Vizards would have been in a lot worse condition over the years. There had been frequent occasions of them getting carried away with sparring.

"At least a month," Tatsuki grumbled, touching the plaster cast on her healing arm. Kirara gave a hiss and a sympathetic wince at the thought. The idea of being unable to use her arm for a minimum of a month was unthinkable. "There go my summer plans," she complained. "Then again, with Orihime away for the summer, it's not like I had that much planned anymore," she added.

"Well, if you ever want to just hang out, I don't really have much planned," Kirara offered.

"Really?" Tatsuki was surprised by the offer.

"Sure," Kirara smiled. "You said it yourself. We're friends," she reminded her. She did find it funny, that she'd become attached to humans. Then again, she never had a reason to hate them.

"Has something happened lately?" Kirara's smile faded slightly at Tatsuki's question. "You seem...happier," Tatsuki told her, watching her curiously.

"I do?" Kirara blinked, confused.

"I mean..." Tatsuki paused, considerate. "Before, you seemed kinda...sad. When you thought no-one was watching," Tatsuki went a little red as she explained what she meant. "You seemed to be a little lonely. But recently, it's like you're, well, happier," she shrugged. "I noticed it after the exams," she added. Kirara stiffened, feeling her face get very warm as she realised what Tatsuki meant.

"Huh. I never realised I was obvious," after a moment, Kirara gave a small chuckle. "I guess I am..." she agreed, smiling softly as she looked down at her bowl. "Thanks, Tatsuki," she said. Tatsuki just shrugged and resumed eating, curious about her friend, who sometimes seemed like a completely different person.

* * *

After returning to the warehouse and showering, Kirara took the opportunity to relax on the sofa as most of the Vizards trained below. Flipping through a book that Orihime had lent her, Kirara occasionally heard random notes of music that Rose was playing on his violin, before scribbling, murmuring to himself.

"I've not heard that one before. New?" Kirara lowered her book and looked over to the blond as he scribbled down more notes.

"It came to me in a dream last night," Rose explained with the dreamy smile that usually accompanied his new compositions.

"It's nice," Kirara commented as she raised her book again.

"You are too kind as always, my dear," Rose told her as he raised his violin again. "It still needs lots of work," he sighed, and continued to play. Still lying down, Kirara lowered her book and closed her eyes, choosing instead to listen to the peaceful melody. She stretched, yawning widely as the music relaxed her, even in short goes, and she started to doze off. As sleep began to take hold of her, Kirara heard a whisper in her mind, and sat up suddenly, wide awake.

' _Kokoro no Kage_?' she kept her eyes closed and called mentally, not wanting to disturb Rose's playing.

' _That...not..._ " the Spirit responded, sounding a little puzzled. Kirara frowned, knowing that it wasn't her Inner Hollow either. ' _How..._ ' anything Kokoro no Kage said after was missed by Kirara. It was frustrating, seeming like she was hearing him, but not listening to him. It was getting even worse.

"Kirara?" she opened her eyes as Shinji poked her cheek. "What's up with you?" he asked, leaning on the back of the sofa.

"I thought I heard a voice...it was weird," she muttered, still confused. She then shook her head and smiled. "Come on, I'm on the dinner run tonight, I could do with company," Kirara got to her feet and reached out a hand to him.

"I did it yesterday...but fine," Shinji sighed.

"No way," Love pushed Kirara away from him as he reached out to take her hand. The taller man stood between the two as Kirara blinked multiple times in surprise. "The last time you two idiots went on the dinner run together, you took almost three hours," he reminded them as Shinji shot him an irritated look.

"I warned you," Kirara hummed, smiling at Shinji from around the sunglasses-wearing Vizard. In true mature fashion, Shinji stuck his tongue out at her.

"Rose, you go," Love ignored the pair and spoke to Rose, who stopped playing with a dramatic sigh.

"If I must," he carefully set the delicate instrument down in its case and closed it over.

"What's with you barking orders?" Shinji frowned at Love.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you're useless when it comes to telling Kirara what to do," Love reminded him. "I can't help but step in," he shrugged, sounding bored. Shinji tried not to react, but felt his face grow warm as Kirara giggled and put a hand to her mouth. "And I'd prefer to eat before I get old," he added. With another laugh, Kirara darted around Love and reached up, kissing Shinji's cheek. A bad feeling gnawed at his stomach, and he caught her hand, pulling her close, which made Love groan. Kirara pulled away, touching his arm lightly.

"We won't be that long, relax," she told him, before bounding over to Rose and smiling at him as he stood and smiled fondly at her.

"Shouldn't you put on shoes?" he asked as they walked towards the exit.

"Nah," Kirara shook her head, and the two disappeared out. Shinji shot Love another irritated look before slumping down on the sofa and lifting Kirara's discarded book.

"Quit sulking, she ain't gonna be that long," Love rolled his eyes, turning away. "You're hopeless," he sighed, shaking his head as he walked off and left their leader to it.

* * *

"You know Rose," Kirara started as they walked through town. "A lot of weird stuff has happened since we moved back to town," she commented, her hands behind her back. In her shorts and blue t-shirt, Kirara enjoyed the heat of the afternoon, which was beginning to fade as the sun started to set.

"It is quite unusual," Rose agreed, fixing his black blazer. "I wonder why everything has been happening in such a short space of time. This place carries a bizarre air to it," he mused. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Kirara hummed in agreement.

"It draws you in. Maybe that's why Kisuke decided to set up shop here," she considered, before looking down and gasping as a puppy sniffed at her feet. "You are so cute!" she exclaimed, crouching to pet the animal, whose brown tail wagged in excitement. Scratching behind his ear, she giggled as he rose to rest his front paws on her knee and lick her hand. "Hey Rose...do you reckon we could get a puppy?" Kirara asked as the puppy continued to lick her.

"I have no doubt that you could get Shinji to agree, but I doubt the others would cave to your pouting so easily," Rose smiled gently at her. Kirara rolled her eyes, blushing, and watched as the puppy ran off, back to his owner as he was called.

"I don't have that much power over him you know. Remember when I didn't want to go back to school?" Kirara grumbled.

"Ah yes, that was quite funny," Rose commented, and earned a glare from his blushing friend.

"For you guys maybe..." Kirara sighed. "Hachi adopted all those stray cats around the warehouse, I just want a puppy..." she complained, but didn't look very put out about it. Rose's smile grew, and he patted her head.

"In his defence, Hachi didn't really adopt those cats, more they started to follow him around one day," Rose reminded her. "And you should be careful Kirara, you're starting to sound like a schoolgirl again," he warned. Kirara stuck out her tongue at him.

"I suppose it's for the best...I mean we're not exactly the most responsible bunch," she shrugged.

"Speak for yourself," Rose looked mildly insulted. "But we are quite the handful," he accepted. "But with such personalities, you can hardly expect us to be contained so easily. After so long together, it's only natural that we would clash occasionally," he mused.

"True," Kirara agreed. "But then again, most families are a little crazy," Kirara said with a soft smile. Rose smiled too.

"That is true, and we have quite the family," he nodded. Kirara's smile grew, and when someone walked past and bumped her shoulder, she stumbled backward slightly from the force. "Oh, sorry," she apologised, barely looking at them as they apologised as well, until she saw the shock of red hair and looked around properly. He looked around too, and Kirara's eyes went wide. "Impossible..." she whispered. Her heart began to pound hard against her chest.

"Kirara?" Rose turned, curious, his purple eyes travelling to the man standing opposite them, his head angled to survey them. His pale pink eyes were just as wide as Kirara's as he turned to face them properly. His features, once handsome, were marred by the long scar that went right down the middle of his face, curving past his nose and cutting through his left cheek. His hair was choppy and stood on end, his face covered in red stubble, and he wore a Shinigami uniform, which was wrinkled and ripped, as if he had been wearing it for some time.

"Kirara..." he murmured, before breaking into a twisted smirk that Kirara had been seeing in nightmares for 100 years. "Well well...fancy meeting you here of all places, _Commander_ ," he chuckled low. Rose's frown grew as the man addressed Kirara by her former title. The man appeared to be a Shinigami, but his dishevelled appearance didn't make that likely. "And here I'd heard that you'd died 100 years ago. I must say, I was greatly disappointed by that," he sneered. Kirara stared back, speechless. The man's pink gaze slid to Rose then. "Oh, and even more of a surprise. Captain Otoribashi. Sorry, I'd imagine it's _just_ Otoribashi now," he corrected himself. Rose started in alarm that the stranger knew him.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked, baffled. He looked to Kirara, and the man's twisted smirk faded, when she started to laugh. After a moment, she stopped, giving a sigh.

"Kenjiro Shirobara, I have to say, you've picked a fantastic time to show your face again," Rose's eyes widened at Kirara's words. So this was the man who had almost killed her. Kirara's expression had become blank as she watched him, not betraying emotion of any kind.

"Oh Commander," Kenjiro's smirk returned, and he drew the Zanpakuto at his side. Kirara's eyes were trained on the blade, and determination flickered in her gaze. "I've been dreaming of killing you for a hundred years, and I'll finally get my chance!" he leapt at her, swinging Reikonsatsu as he prepared to cut her down.

* * *

 **Please review!  
**


	25. Battle For Restoration

**Thanks to** **pinkdoughnuts and** **IrishPrincess1987 for your reviews! Thanks also to** **AriaScarlet24,** **teamxcution, and** **for favouriting and following!**

 **Sorry for the later than planned update, QCon is this weekened so I've been busy all week making my costume last minute as usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Battle For Restoration

A strong wind picked up, accompanied by the loud ringing of metal clashing against metal, causing Rose's hair to whip wildly around his face.

"Wh..." Kenjiro's smirk faded as he looked at the long blade that had blocked his Zanpakuto and prevented him from cutting through Kirara. "What the hell?!" he demanded, leaping back. "That's impossible!" his voice rose in pitch as Kirara pointed Kokoro no Kage at him. Several paces back, Rose frowned, not understanding Kenjiro's reaction as he held Kirara's discarded Gigai.

"Are we going to fight? Or are you just going to throw a tantrum?" Kirara asked calmly, surveying her opponent, who was on the verge of hysteria.

"I want to know _how_ you still have your Zanpakuto!" Kenjiro yelled, leaping at her. Their blades clashed again, and Kirara was forced a step back from the power behind his strike. "It should have disappeared within six months of our last fight!" Kenjiro leapt back, and as soon as he landed, he pushed towards Kirara again. "Your hair is proof of-" he stopped when he saw the black still in her hair. He managed to block Kirara's sudden strike, and stumbled backwards.

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Kirara asked, sounding bored. Kenjiro's baffled look slowly changed to one of fury.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Commander," he growled. Kirara just arched an eyebrow at him.

"Keep dreaming," she retorted, and kicked him in the stomach. Kenjiro choked as she winded him, and with another, more powerful kick, Kirara threw him into the side of a building with enough force to crack the wall. Rose watched as Kenjiro recovered and attacked again. The man's words echoed in his head about Kirara losing her Zanpakuto, and he thought about how Kirara hadn't reacted in the slightest.

"You knew..." Rose realised as Kirara and Kenjiro leapt into the air and clashed again. Kenjiro attempted to mimic Kirara's style and threw a punch, but she easily dodged. "So that is what you've been hiding from us...how terrible," he breathed. The idea of losing one's Zanpakuto was unthinkable, and when Rose considered losing Kinshara, his chest went tight.

"Are you just going to sit and watch?!" Kenjiro yelled down at Rose, snapping him from his thoughts. "What kind of man lets a woman fight a man, alone?!" he demanded. Rose looked up at the red-haired man, who was already breathing heavily, and considered him. He was clearly unhinged, and seeing Kirara's Zanpakuto seemed to have tipped him completely off the edge.

"This is not my fight," Rose finally answered him. "And Kirara seems to be holding her own against you without my help. You should not take your eyes off her," he pointed out. Kenjiro scowled, before he looked up sharply as Kirara attacked him.

"I'm your opponent, so I'd recommend you worry less about Rose," Kirara warned him coldly. She jumped back as Kenjiro shoved at her furiously.

"You want to be my opponent that badly? _Fine_ ," Kenjiro seethed, and began to spin his Zanpakuto in his hands as a red aura surrounded him. " _Sever_...Reikonsatsu," he continued to spin his sword, which started to change shape. Kirara swallowed as it took on the shape of a scythe, and Kenjiro grabbed the handle, brandishing his Shikai. "Well, _Commander_? Shall we make this a repeat of last time?" he smirked, confident again. Kirara sighed, glancing to Rose below.

"Let's make one minor change. I'm not so arrogant to assume I can take you without unsealing my Zanpakuto," Kirara looked back up at Kenjiro. "I just _really_ hate unsealing in front of people who aren't about to die," she confessed, and Rose stared up at her.

"Rose!" he looked around to see Shinji, Hiyori and Hachi arriving. "What the hell is going on?" Hiyori demanded as she looked up at the two in the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me," Shinji hissed, earning their attention. " _He's_ _here_?" he frowned at the sight above them.

"Who is that freak?" Hiyori growled, her hand twitching as she glared at the man who appeared to be a Shinigami.

"Kenjiro Shirobara," Shinji replied. He remembered the man clearly, even after one hundred years. While the blood was gone from his face and replaced with a nasty scar, he still looked as crazy as before. It made him want to go up there and skewer the man himself.

"Wait, you mean that batshit deserter who almost killed Kirara?!" Hiyori demanded. Shinji just gave a short nod.

"Huh. Seems we have an audience," Kenjiro smirked as he looked down. Kirara glanced over her shoulder to the four Vizards watching. "You still want to reveal your coward of a Zanpakuto?" Kenjiro asked. Kirara sighed heavily. Without responding to him, she tossed her Zanpakuto into the air above them.

" _Confuse My Enemies_ , Kokoro no Kage," using Shunpo, Kirara shot up and grabbed the handle as the Zanpakuto started to change. As soon as her fingers wrapped around it, she disappeared.

"Sticking to your cowardly tactics, Commander?" Kenjiro called as he looked around.

"What the hell is she doing?" Hiyori frowned.

"Do you think we should help?" Hachi asked as they watched Kenjiro looking around wildly.

"This is Kirara's fight. If she wanted help, she wouldn't have released her Zanpakuto," Shinji told him in a flat voice. Feeling Kirara's Reiatsu flare, they looked in the direction it came from, just as Kenjiro did the same and slashed at nothing. As he attacked where her signature had come from, Kirara appeared from above and slashed down his back, making him cry out. He swung around at her, only for Kirara to disappear again.

"This is like...when she fights us and doesn't take it seriously," Hiyori frowned.

"Seems she was taking it more seriously than we thought," Shinji mused. As Kirara's Reiatsu signature moved around, Kenjiro reacted instinctively. When he was breathing heavily, wearing himself out by attacking what wasn't really there, Kirara reappeared in front of him and slammed down against the blade of his Zanpakuto, shoving him backwards. She then disappeared again, causing Kenjiro to swear loudly in his frustration.

"I must say, her Zanpakuto's ability is truly remarkable...and a little frightening," Hachi commented as Kirara's Reiatsu came at Kenjiro from above, only for her to actually attack straight on.

"You understand it? I don't get it at all," Hiyori huffed.

"Is it an illusion?" Rose wondered.

"No, it seems that she is able to manipulate her Reiatsu output," Hachi shook his head. "She can control it, almost like a puppet if you will, and make it seem like she is somewhere else, while also hiding her true whereabouts," he explained.

"Impressive. You caught on quickly," they looked around at Kirara, who was holding her Zanpakuto over her shoulder. It was similar to its sealed for, except for the blade, which was now slightly curved. "I didn't think it was that obvious. Then again, I've never shown it to anyone before," Kirara shrugged. Above, her Reiatsu was still moving erratically around Kenjiro. "Just as a warning, this guy isn't exactly sane. If he comes at you, don't let him cut you with his Zanpakuto," she warned.

"What does it do?" Hiyori frowned, her arms folded. She didn't enjoy waiting of the sidelines. Kirara hesitated, before sighing.

"It severs your connection to your Zanpakuto so it will eventually disappear," she told them softly. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she disappeared before her words could sink in for them.

"Wait...what?" Hiyori spoke, not understanding.

"His Zanpakuto destroys your connection to your Zanpakuto," Shinji spoke up as Kirara slammed her Zanpakuto against Kenjiro's scythe. "It erases it, and when it's completely gone, your Zanpakuto disappears forever," he told them.

"Then how does Kirara still have hers?" Rose asked, confused. "He said it should have been gone within a few months," he tore his gaze from the fight to look at Shinji.

"From what I gathered..." Hachi started. "The progression slowed greatly when we left the Soul Society, so what I believe has happened..." the massive man swallowed. "I believe her Hollow is the reason for it slowing down," he suggested in a quiet tone.

"Damn," Hiyori growled.

"I must say," Kenjiro said, breathing heavily. Sweat ran down his face, and blood soaked his robes. "I thought what I hated most about you was what you did to my face," he reached up, his fingers trailing down the long scar that marred his face. "But I think that damn blank expression of yours pisses me off even more," he told her. Kirara just raised her sword and pointed the tip at him, her expression still blank.

"Honestly? I couldn't give a rat's ass about how you feel," she told him with a small sigh. "All I care about right now, is taking you out, and destroying that god-awful weapon of yours," Kirara used Shunpo to move around Kenjiro, who stepped away, swinging wildly as he felt her presence behind him.

"Quit hiding, you damn coward!" he yelled, and Kirara reappeared in front of him, slashing upwards. Kenjiro screamed as he lashed out, managing to cuff her across the face. Kirara stumbled, dazed momentarily, allowing him to cut up her arm. She winced, before moving away.

"I'm the coward?" Kirara recovered, ignoring the blood running down her arm and soaking her hand. "You're the one who tried to kill me when you thought I didn't have a weapon," she pointed out as she flicked her sword, throwing the blood off it.

"Hey Kirara! Quit toying with the idiot," they glanced down at Hiyori's words. "I'd like this to end before I die of boredom," she told her.

"Alright," Kirara shrugged, looking back up at Kenjiro. "See, I need to completely destroy your Zanpakuto, partly to restore my connection to Kokoro no Kage, and partly to make sure you can never do this to anyone else ever again. And I can think of only one way of doing that. So," she lowered her fighting stance, making Kenjiro frown in confusion. "You can hand it over now, or I'll just take it from you, risking you losing a hand or worse," she told him. Kenjiro stared at her, his eyes growing wide.

"You'll...take it from me?" he repeated, before hysterical laughter bubbled up and escaped him. "I'd love to see you _try_!" Kenjiro shot at her and swung his Zanpakuto as Kirara rolled her eyes. As he got close, she ducked under his swing and kicked him in the side. The man grunted, knocked away from her, and Kirara shook her head.

"This guy is such an idiot...how did I almost get myself killed by him?" she wondered aloud, reaching a hand up to her face. Kenjiro frowned, before letting out a choked gasp as she pulled down, causing a pure white mask to begin forming in her hand.

"What...what the hell..." he whispered, staring as Kirara moved her hand, and the Mask covered her face. Her Reiatsu, which already had been completely different to the last time he fought – which he had believed was due to her severed connection to her Zanpakuto – changed, taking on more of a Hollow-like feel to it.

Crafted like a Venetian mask, it covered her entire face, and the outside was jagged and angled to the left, shaping it like a leaf, with lines across the upper part of the Mask giving more of a leaf-like design to it. "What the hell _are_ you?!" Kenjiro demanded. His eyes went even wider as Kirara moved, appearing in front of him faster than he could register.

"I warned you," her voice was warped by the powers of her Mask.

"You're...you're a monster," Kenjiro breathed.

"Pot, kettle," Kirara replied, and leaned slightly to her right. Her leg moved, and slammed into his head hard. At the same time, she grabbed the handle of his Zanpakuto and twisted, disarming him as he slammed to the ground below, hard. Kirara winced, feeling a pulse of power from the foreign Zanpakuto in her hand. "Oh, you're a nasty one," she muttered, looking down at the weapon in her hand.

"Make sure it's high. You don't want to destroy a building or something with it," Shinji told her.

"Hey, my aim isn't that bad!" Kirara replied, insulted as she looked back down at them.

"You can't aim for shit!" Hiyori snorted. Thankful that her Mask covered her blushing, Kirara focused on what she was doing. Sheathing her Zanpakuto, she took a breath and began to concentrate. She clenched her hand in a tight fist, focusing the power to it. Navy light began to gather by her knuckles, and she hurled the scythe high in the air.

"What are you doing?" Kenjiro looked up in time to see his Zanpakuto spinning up in the air. "No, stop!" he shrieked, pushing himself up, but as he did, Hiyori's foot slammed into his face, knocking him back down.

"Stay down, bastard," she hissed at him.

"No!" Kenjiro screamed, trying to get back up and failing as his energy left him. Kirara fired her Cero high into the air. It slammed into the Zanpakuto, hitting it dead on and engulfing it in the light. Kenjiro screamed loudly, curling up as the Cero eventually dissipated, leaving nothing behind.

"Huh..." Kirara tilted her head. "I don't feel different," she mused.

' _Nor I. Perhaps it will take some time to recover_ ,' Kirara froze, her eyes going wide.

"Old man...did I just...hear you?" she asked slowly, not daring to hope.

' _I am not responsible for how well you hear, Kirara_ ,' Kokoro no Kage replied, but it was a softer tone, as opposed to his usual serious one. Kirara let out a delighted laugh, tears stinging at her eyes. She moved back to the ground, letting her Mask disappear.

"Finally, I thought you'd never finish up there," Hiyori rolled her eyes as Kirara walked over. Kirara just stuck out her tongue before returning to her Gigai, thanking Rose for holding onto it.

"So your connection should return now, right?" Shinji asked as she stretched.

"I can already hear the old man as good as ever," she smiled widely at him, and threw her arms around him before he'd realised it. He took a step back to keep himself upright, before hugging her back.

"Good," he muttered, grinning back. He'd been worried about her, wondering if she'd really be able to fix it. He'd even considered benching her for the war they all knew was coming, not willing to let her get herself killed.

"You dumbass," Hiyori frowned at her. "You should have told us," she said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"We were worried about you," Rose told her.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, but honestly, what good would it have done to know?" Kirara asked as she pulled away from Shinji, but kept a grip on his hand. "Not like we would have found the idiot any sooner. And I didn't want to deal with your pitiful looks, like that," she gestured to Hachi with the hand that was still covered in blood.

"Sorry..." the pink haired man apologised.

"Speaking of the idiot," Shinji squeezed her hand, and Kirara glanced around, following his gaze to the Shinigami on the ground beside Hiyori. Kenjiro was sobbing loudly, still curled up as tears ran free down his face.

"What should we do with him?" Kirara asked.

"I say we kill him," Hiyori suggested bluntly, looking down with disgust. Not that Kirara was surprised. Not only was he a Shinigami, but he had tried to kill Kirara twice now. Nobody messed with their bizarre little family.

"Nah," Kirara sighed, shaking her head. "To kill this guy now...it's just not right," she scratched her head, messing up her hair. "And this is coming from someone frequently called a killer, so no," she told the short Vizard as she opened her mouth to argue.

"Then what do you suggest?" Hiyori asked, folding her arms. Kirara frowned slightly, her eyes not moving from the sobbing Shinigami.

"Perhaps I may make a suggestion?" they looked around to see Urahara approach with Tessai, as well as the red-haired boy Kirara had met briefly, and a girl slightly taller than him with black hair and a timid look on her face. Hiyori's scowl grew as she glared at her former Captain.

"Kisuke? You just have to get involved in everything, don't you?" Kirara smiled at him. Urahara looked slightly insulted, waving his fan in his face.

"I could say the same for you," he told her. Kirara went red, and elbowed Shinji as she heard him snicker. Urahara's pale eyes rested on their still linked hands, and he hid his smirk behind his fan as neither noticed his reaction.

"Okay Kisuke, let's hear it," Shinji told him, rubbing his stomach.

* * *

Kirara walked through her Inner World, squinting through the thick fog that still covered it, making it almost impossible to navigate through the thick clusters of trees.

"I guess that it's going to be a slow progress, getting this place back to some kind of normal," she mused, reaching out and touching a tree trunk gently. Her arm didn't hurt any more from the movement, after Hachi had insisted on healing it, as well as her face, which had the makings of a fierce bruise after Kenjiro had struck her. For such a weak opponent, he had quite a strong strike.

' _It took one hundred years to get to this point.._ _._ ' Kokoro no Kage pointed out, his eyes glowing bright through the fog. _'It will take more than a few hours to return to a sense of normalcy that I will welcome_ ,' he told her. Kirara chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed. "At least Shirobara is gonna be going back to the Soul Society, _without_ that dammed Zanpakuto," she smiled, thankful that Urahara had stepped in. She owed him more than she would ever be able to repay. "I missed your voice, old man," Kirara admitted, looking around to the Spirit. He hummed, disappearing behind his tree.

' _I suppose it is good to be reconnecting with you, even if you continue to remain disrespectful, despite almost losing me_ ,' he sniffed as he reappeared nearby, making Kirara laugh. Nothing could upset her at that moment.

"I suppose that's the closest I'll ever get to you saying something nice to me. But I can live with just hearing your complaints," she grinned.

' _Regardless, don't you think it's time to go_?' Kokoro no Kage asked. ' _You'll miss out on your sake if you don't, and your friends are already annoyed enough that you hid such a secret from them_ ,' he reminded her. Kirara laughed again.

"You're right. Thanks, old man," she said, and he hummed as she closed her eyes.

Coming to, Kirara felt lips press against her own, and responded immediately, wrapping her arms around her assailant as she kissed them back, pulling them closer. After a moment, she pulled away, but maintained her grip. "Anyone ever tell you that it's rude to interrupt a girl talking to her Zanpakuto?" she opened her eyes and frowned at Shinji.

"Probably," he grinned down at her, unapologetic. Not that it surprised her in the slightest. "Though when they're as cute as you, I tend not to listen," he leaned in and kissed her again as she blushed.

"Dumbass," she muttered as he pulled away.

"Princess," he retorted, making her frown.

"Don't call me that," she warned him, before feeling her hair fall down around her. "And give that back!" she leapt at him as he pulled away, holding her ribbon between his fingers.

"Hmmm...nah," Shinji decided, easily avoiding her attempts to grab it, making her dance around the roof of the warehouse in her attempts to grab it.

"Come on! Don't be an asshole," she whined at him, still jumping for it as he held it out of her reach. Shinji then caught her around the waist mid jump, and she yelped in alarm, putting her arms around his shoulders in an automatic reflex.

"Why do you still have it?" he asked her curiously.

"I..." Kirara blushed, and avoided his gaze. "It reminds me of the festival," she admitted after a moment. Giving a small chuckle, Shinji set her down, and held out the ribbon.

"Me too," he told her, and Kirara lifted her eyes to his in surprise. She took the ribbon from him, and began to tie up her hair again. "Though I still think you look cuter when it's down," Shinji grinned at her.

"Yeah well, there's too much of it to deal with down," she muttered, still blushing. "Come on dumbass, there is a bottle of sake with my name on it," she took his hand, lacing her fingers with his and pulling him along.

"There's always a bottle of sake with your name on it," Shinji muttered, but easily caught up with her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead, making her giggle as she hugged him, before heading back inside to rejoin the others.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	26. Things Get Worse

**So I was going to update before I went on holiday but didn't get the chance. Now my sleep pattern is ruined and I'm eating jelly at midnight so I figured now was the perfect time to update!  
**

 **Thanks to IrishPrincess1987, pinkdoughnuts and** **Suzume Amai, for your reviews!**

 **Thanks also to** **CocoGirlRevised, jampotter, Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegh, AkaMizu-chan, MYMYTHEGREAT, Sakruafan12, Aurora9871, kyoko123, Tsuki No Uragawa, Cunnake, Crimson Songstress and** **Harukawa Ayame for favouriting and following!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Things Get Worse

Sunlight streamed through a crack in the curtains that hadn't been completely closed, landing directly on Shinji's face as he rolled over. Slowly opening his eyes, the blond Vizard scrunched up his face at the stinging light, and rolled over, narrowly avoiding bumping heads with Kirara. She was still fast asleep, completely relaxed as she slept with her mouth slightly open and her hair falling over her eyes. Propping himself up slightly to watch her, Shinji tilted his head slightly.

It was still strange, seeing her so relaxed. Normally, even when she was sleeping around the warehouse – or by the riverbed, Shinji had found – she still had a slightly guarded expression, as if still on alert. Even when he had first started to sneak into her room – partly to annoy her – she'd had the expression. But now, she was completely asleep and at peace.

Unable to stop himself, Shinji lifted a hand and brushed her hair from her face, making her brow furrow. But instead of waking up, she burrowed her face into the pillow, and moved closer to him. He bit back a chuckle at her actions, not wanting to wake her. He looked at her hair, which was already starting to lose the white that had almost completely covered it.

Shinji wasn't quite sure when exactly he'd fallen for his ridiculous Princess, but it had been long ago. He had been intrigued by her by in the Academy, before the stupidity of himself and others in their class had almost gotten Kirara killed when she had stepped in to save their lives. Then her anger had rid any thoughts of being around her, and the two couldn't help but wind each other up in negative ways.

Then it seemed to change all of a sudden, he wasn't quite sure when or how, but he did remember coming across Kirara's fight with Kenjiro the first time.

* * *

 _Satoru's warning that Kirara was fighting one of the deserters who had almost killed him, was almost missed by those back at camp. With the large amount of Hollows around, they were a little distracted._

 _"Captain!" Shinji looked around quickly at the frantic tone of a man he'd never met before. He looked panicked, covered in blood. "The leader of the deserters has shown himself, and Lieutenant Yamada is fighting him at the moment!" Satoru reported, breathing heavily._

 _"So? She can handle an idiot herself," Shinji shrugged, trying not to look bothered in the slightest._

 _"Sir, with all due respect, this man is dangerous," Satoru looked terrified. "He could cause real harm to the Lieutenant," he warned, and Shinji's frown deepened._

 _"Fine. Warn Yoruichi," he told the man, who nodded. After a quick bow, Satoru ran off to try and gain the attention of Yoruichi, who was commanding her Division to take out the Hollows, while also fighting the deserters who remained behind. Shinji shook his head slightly, looking around._

 _"Sosuke, stay here," he ordered his Lieutenant, who turned quickly in time to see Shinji run off into the forest._

 _Trying to feel Kirara's Reiatsu signature, Shinji listened for any signs of fighting as well. Finally he caught hold of her whereabouts, and frowned slightly. Her signature kept disappearing and reappearing in different areas, but always moving towards one particular point. His frown grew when he realised that her Reiatsu, which had always been almost like a refreshing, bubbly feeling, was stormy, and weakening. She was injured. "That damn idiot," he muttered, using Shunpo to move faster._

 _Coming across a large clearing amidst the trees, Shinji found Kirara standing opposite a red-haired man, both of them covered in blood. But while the man's wounds were only bad enough to slow him down, Kirara had a large gaping wound down her front, and her bare arms and legs were covered in blood._

 _"I'm not going to explain it to you, if you're not intelligent enough to catch on," Kirara was saying to the furious looking man, but her breathing was laboured. Her shaky legs finally gave in, and she crashed to the ground, dropping her Zanpakuto. Her Reiatsu seemed to return to her, and she groaned. "Dammit...I won't...I won't lose...to you..." she pushed herself up, but was too weak to get any further._

 _"Too late!" Kenjiro rushed at her. Knowing that there was no way Kirara could defend herself, Shinji moved before he could even think. His fist slammed into Kenjiro's face, and with a powerful kick, he sent the man flying._

 _"Just what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Princess?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to survey the young woman. All he could see was blood, and it made his heart pound painfully against his chest. The sight made him sick to his stomach. "You weren't about to give up, were you?" he asked, swallowing. Kirara stared up with her wide, pale blue eyes, before frowning._

 _"Of course not," she muttered, looking away quickly._

 _"You'll regret crossing paths with me,_ Commander _," Kenjiro snarled as he got to his feet, grabbing his Zanpakuto. Shinji got ready to fight, but instead, Kenjiro turned and ran._

 _"Stop!" Kirara was able to get to her feet, but that seemed to be the last of her energy, and her legs gave way. Turning, Shinji reacted instinctively and caught her. She was tiny, even smaller than he'd realised, and his hands were quickly coated in warm, sticky blood. "Don't let him escape! I'll be fine, I-"_

 _"You're bleeding to death, idiot, so take it easy," Shinji snapped, furious with her. How could she have gotten herself so injured fighting with such an idiot who hadn't even seen Shinji's attack coming? He moved her backwards, and helped her sit against the trunk of a tree as she whimpered in pain._

 _"But...he'll get away," Kirara was continuing to argue. Shinji had to give her credit, she was truly stubborn. She definitely gave him a run for his money."Why are you helping me instead of catching him?" she demanded, her voice weak._

 _"That's not my job. Yoruichi asked me to come along and help with keeping you idiots safe, remember?" Shinji crouched beside her, trying not to focus on the blood on his hands. It brought back memories of the night in the forest, not unlike this one._

 _"Thanks...I owe you one," Kirara relented._

 _"I'd say we're about even now," Shinji told her softly, and watched as she started to laugh while tears welled up in her eyes._

 _"Seems so," she giggled. "Yet I'm still the one covered in blood," she mused, and Shinji tilted his head slightly to watch her. It had been a long time since they had conversed without either one angry with the other for no reason._

 _"Well...not entirely," Shinji looked down at his hands, and Kirara glanced at him, her gaze turning guilty as she saw it too._

 _"Oh...sorry," she said, and Shinji looked at her, surprised by her apology. He'd never once heard her apologise, especially not to him. He couldn't resist in teasing her._

 _"I think that's gotta be the first time those words have ever left your mouth, Princess," he couldn't help but say. Her guilty look was replaced by her usual scowl that she seemed to reserve only for him._

 _"Oh, I have lost way too much blood for you to-" Shinji wasn't quite sure what made him do it, but as Kirara tried to snap at him, he leaned in and locked his lips against hers. She stiffened, not reacting, and Shinji cursed himself. Of course she wouldn't reciprocate. She'd hated him for a long time; she'd never have considered what he'd been thinking for the last few years. He pulled away, but didn't look away as she stared at him, not willing to back down. His heart thudded against his ribs, determined to escape, before he saw Kirara's hand twitch. She reached up, and for a split second Shinji was certain she was going to strike him. Instead, she grabbed the front of his kosode and pulled him back so his mouth crashed against hers. Unable to hold back, Shinji kissed her back, his hand on her face as it grew more fierce._

* * *

Snapping from his thoughts of the past, Shinji sighed lightly. Seeing Kirara covered in that much blood, it made his stomach clench tightly. Brushing her hair from her face again, he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her softly. Kirara gave a soft moan, and her hand shot out, cupping the back of his neck as she pulled him onto her. Her other hand caught in his hair, and as he let his own hands trail down, her phone rang.

"You better not-" Shinji hissed, but Kirara let go of him to grab the phone beside her. Glancing at the caller id, she then glanced at Shinji's irritated expression, and smirked, answering.

"Hey Tatsuki, what's up?" she answered, still sleepy.

" _Hey, did I wake you_?" Tatsuki sounded apologetic.

"Nah you didn't," Kirara told her, reaching up to the Vizard still hovering over her with a very irritated look on his face. She trailed her fingers across his cheek, before flicking his nose and making him flinch.

" _Oh good. I was wondering if you wanted to come out with a couple of us in a bit? We're gonna get the last of our assignments done before the new term, and maybe get some ice cream. Orihime's been talking non-stop about the ice cream,"_ Tatsuki chuckled, clearly with her best friend who Kirara could hear chattering away in the background, who had returned a few days ago from the Soul Society.

"Oh, you've sold me on the ice cream," Kirara grinned, before squeaking as Shinji suddenly smirked and leaned down to kiss her neck, right by her exposed collarbone.

" _Uh, you okay_?" Tatsuki asked slowly, hearing the noise as Kirara bit back a whimper. Using her free hand, she tried to push him off, only for Shinji to grab it and pin it over her head.

"Yeah...yeah I'm-" she stopped as he continued, lightly nipping at the skin. "I'm fine," Kirara said quickly. "I mean the homework part doesn't sound great, but I'll be there," she told Tatsuki, glaring at Shinji as he lifted his head to smirk at her widely, before leaning back down to continue assaulting her neck.

" _Cool, we're meeting at noon by the school, is that okay with you_?" Tatsuki asked, completely unaware of what was happening on the other side of her phone call.

"Yeah that's...that's okay with me, I'll see...see you then!" Kirara managed to say, and after a quick goodbye, hung up. "You asshole," she hissed, shoving Shinji off as she breathed heavily.

"I told you not to answer," Shinji told her, remorseless.

"That spot though?" Kirara grumbled, going red as she put a hand to the very sensitive spot.

"Couldn't resist," Shinji shrugged, before he suddenly pushed her back down and pinned her. Still breathing heavily, Kirara went red as he grinned down at her.

"You're the worst," she told him.

"Careful of my feelings, you're gonna hurt them again," he chuckled. Kirara sighed, rolling her eyes, before getting a hand free to pull him down into a kiss.

* * *

"Hi Kirara!" Orihime waved as she spotted Kirara jogging towards the small group that were waiting at the school gates.

"Sorry I'm late," Kirara apologised as she reached them. "I got uh, held up," she smiled weakly, rubbing her neck and praying that Shinji hadn't left any marks. She was going to kill him later.

"It's fine, we only just got here too," Tatsuki told her with a grin. "Come on, let's go find a place to start working," she told the group, who began walking.

"So how was your trip?" Kirara asked Orihime as she walked beside the red-head, her hands behind her back.

"It was really fun!" Orihime smiled brightly. Kirara resisted arching a brow at the idea of breaking into the Soul Society to rescue someone being fun. She had to admit, she was surprised that all of them had returned in one piece, and wondered just how it had gone. "I met a bunch of people. Oh! And one had the same surname as you!" she told Kirara, who stumbled.

"O-oh? Really?" Kirara smiled, trying to keep calm. "What was their name? Maybe we're related," she said in a joking manner, but her heart was pounding against her chest.

"Hmm...it was kinda strange," Orihime thought for a moment. "Oh! Hanataro," she remembered, and Kirara frowned, the name completely lost on her.

"Never heard of them. Guess not," Kirara just shrugged and smiled again, but couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't mentioned Seinosuke.

' _Perhaps she did not meet him. The Soul Society is a large place_ ,' Kokoro no Kage suggested. Kirara's smile grew slightly, still unused to being able to hear him clearly again.

' _You're probably right_ ,' she agreed, and began talking about the different food that Orihime had tried while away.

* * *

"Honestly, it's summer break, we're meant to relax and have fun," Kirara complained as they all walked away from the small ice cream shop they had visited. "They gave us way too much work," she grumbled.

"I hear that," Tatsuki agreed. "But at least we're all done with it now," she pointed out.

"Yep! So we can spend the rest of the summer having fun!" Orihime chirped brightly.

"Orihime! Let's spend every day together!" Chizuru leapt over to try and hug Orihime, only for Tatsuki to turn and kick her away, glaring. Orihime just gave a nervous laugh as Kirara rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement.

"We don't have that much time left, only a week," Ryo shrugged as she finished her ice cream.

"Where did the summer go? I didn't do half the things I wanted to do," Mahana complained.

"Oh! Let's go to the park!" Michiru suggested with a smile. "I haven't been in ages, and it's such a nice day," she told them when the group glanced at her.

"The park? Why there?" Tatsuki asked. Kirara glanced to the small, timid girl, and noticed her cheeks going red.

"Oh, there's a _guy_ there, isn't there?" she smirked, and Michiru squeaked, her eyes going wide as she went even redder. Kirara laughed at her reaction.

"N-n-no, there's not!" Michiru insisted.

"Then why are you blushing so much?" Ryo asked her. The small girl just blushed more.

"Well, it's not like I have anything else planned. The park sounds nice to me," Kirara decided, stretching.

"You just want to find somewhere to take a nap," Tatsuki accused. Kirara just winked at her.

"Oh I haven't been to the park all summer!" Orihime smiled. "Let's go there!" she turned to Tatsuki, who sighed.

"Alright," she agreed. Chizuru immediately agreed as well, determined to be with Orihime as much as possible. They headed towards the park, still talking amongst themselves.

"So what's this mystery guy like?" Kirara asked Michiru, who looked up at her, a little nervous. All of them, minus Tatsuki and Orihime, had been a little wary of Kirara, but after their homework session, most had relaxed around her, except for the small, brown haired girl.

"He's..." Michiru blushed again. "He has a really nice smile, and plays the guitar. His music is so nice, it makes me feel at peace," she told them.

"A musician huh? Didn't think you'd be into that," Mahana commented, grinning. "So is he our age? Older? What's he look like?" she bombarded the girl with questions.

"Don't overload her," the tallest, Ryo, scolded her with a roll of her eyes. "We'll see him when we see him," she said, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"I think it's cute," Kirara said. "Maybe we can get them together," she winked.

"What!? No! I-I-"

"I'm kidding," Kirara laughed at Michiru's alarmed reaction. "Go at your own pace," she winked at the girl. She just blushed even more, staring at the ground.

' _Like yourself_?' Kokoro no Kage asked, and Kirara's smile fell slightly.

' _I may regret being happy to hear you again, old man_ ,' she told him, unimpressed with his words as she blushed.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked her curiously, seeing her reaction. "Your face is kinda red, you're not getting too warm are you?" she asked, and Kirara smiled at the girl.

"I'm fine, thanks Orihime," she told her.

"That's my Orihime, always so considerate of others!" Chizuru hugged her from behind, only to be knocked away by Tatsuki again.

"She'll never learn," Tatsuki muttered. They finally reached the park, and heard a beautiful melody playing as soon as they walked in. Kirara's smile dropped, her brow furrowing.

"I know that melody," she murmured.

"He's here!" Michiru smiled brightly, leading the way to a more secluded part of the park, surrounded by trees as the music grew louder. When a familiar figure finally came into view, Kirara couldn't stop her snort of laughter.

"Rose?" she giggled, making the group look at her quickly.

"You _know_ him?" Michiru stared at her with wide eyes, looking back around at the tall man, whose blonde hair was blowing in the wind as he strummed notes on his guitar, his eyes closed as he smiled.

"An older guy huh? Go Michiru," Mahana smirked, making the girl go red again.

"Excuse me for a second," Kirara walked past them, and over to Rose as Michiru squeaked in alarm. "Fancy meeting you here," Rose opened his eyes and looked up in surprise at Kirara.

"Oh, you've found my secret place," he smiled softly up at her.

"Why _are_ you here?" Kirara asked him curiously.

"Oh, the Warehouse gets so stuffy sometimes," Rose complained. "And it's so difficult to compose the next melody when Hiyori is beating Shinji with her sandal again," he sighed. Kirara put a hand to her face.

"What did the dumbass do this time?" she asked with a groan. Rose gave an amused smile.

"Called her an idiot one too many times," he shrugged, looking back down at his guitar as he continued to play. "He may have made a couple of insinuations about yourself and him while talking with Lisa..." Kirara stiffened, her face going very warm as Rose chuckled. "And when Hiyori didn't quite understand, she got a little upset," he explained.

"I'll kill him," she muttered.

"If Hiyori hasn't already beaten you to it," Rose hummed. "So what brings you here, my dear?" he asked. "I thought you were out with some girls from school finishing up the summer homework you've been neglecting," he continued to play.

"We finished up pretty quick, and decided to go for a walk. It seems you have an admirer," Kirara's smirk returned, and Rose looked up in surprise at her, his purple eyes widening slightly. "She insisted we come hear your music. She said you have a nice smile," Kirara smirked at him.

"At least someone appreciates my music," Rose sniffed, and Kirara put her hands on her hips. "Other than you of course," he corrected himself.

"That's better. I better go. I'll see you back at the warehouse," she smiled, and walked away.

"Oh, Kirara!" Rose called after her, and she glanced around to see a slightly worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others about this place," she smiled, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're as kind as always my dear," he told her as she walked off.

"Kiss-ass," she called.

"Callous!" he retorted, making her laugh as she reached the other girls.

"Uh...care to explain who that guy is?" Tatsuki asked as they all stared at her. Michiru looked slightly jealous.

"Rose is one of my closest friends. And don't worry, it's a completely platonic friendship," Kirara grinned to Michiru. "I wouldn't recommend him though," she said as they turned and walked away as Rose's music started up again. "His head is too far in the clouds," she chuckled.

"Oh..." Michiru looked back to Rose, who glanced up as if sensing her gaze. He smiled at her, and she went bright red, looking away quickly. Seeing this, Kirara bit her lip to hide her grin.

' _He's also not exactly human...and if you knew what we really are...you'd never accept us..._ ' Kirara thought to herself.

"Kirara?" she glanced up at Orihime, who was watching her, looking worried. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Kirara smiled. Orihime watched, still worried.

"It's nothing," she shook her head quickly, and walked faster to catch up with Tatsuki. Kirara watched her curiously, and Orihime glanced around at her for a moment, before talking to Tatsuki.

"Well, we saw Michiru's mysterious boyfriend," Mahana commented.

"He's not my boyfriend!" the girl squeaked.

"Now what do we do?" she continued as if she hadn't heard Michiru.

"I say find a place to sit and enjoy the sun for a bit," Tatsuki suggested.

"Oh, we should have brought a picnic," Orihime sighed. Kirara grinned, before catching a glimpse of dark green in the corner of her eye. Looking around, she spotted Urahara waving at her from behind a tree.

"Uh, I gotta go guys, I promised I'd be home after I got done with my homework," Kirara lied. "And dinner will be soon. I'll see you guys later!" she called, already rushing off as they looked around, confused. They continued on, and Kirara leaned against a tree. "Spying on high-school girls Kisuke, I always knew you were really a pervert," she told him as he appeared with a grin.

"Well, what's your excuse for hanging around such a beautiful group?" Urahara asked.

"Homework catchup," Kirara answered flatly, folding her arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked, knowing that if he'd sought her out, it was for a reason.

"Come with me. We need to talk," her frown grew, but she followed Urahara as he walked away.

* * *

"Aizen revealed himself and escaped the Soul Society," Urahara's words had Kirara frozen. She was thankful she was already sitting, as she didn't think her legs would have been able to hold her up.

"Wha...okay," Kirara put a hand to her face. "Start from the beginning. _What_ the hell happened?" she demanded.

"When Ichigo and his friends went to save Rukia from execution, Aizen and his companions revealed themselves, to steal what I had hidden inside of Rukia's Gigai," Kirara went cold. There would be only one thing that Aizen would be after. The thing that had saved Kirara and the other Vizards from disappearing, but had also been the thing that had turned them into the abominations they were. The Hogyoku. "They succeeded, and after causing a lot of destruction, they escaped to Hueco Mundo," Urahara explained.

"Figures they'd hide there. He has some sick thing about Hollows," Kirara muttered angrily. Her fists were clenched tightly at the idea that he had escaped.

"According to my calculations, it will take several months for the Hogyoku to fully awaken. It'll be fully awakened by the end of the year," Kirara hissed a curse again. That would be when Aizen would be back. "He'll use it to create a group of what are known as Arrancar. Hollows who have removed their Masks to gain the powers of Shinigami," Urahara continued. "I also have to warn you. When he escaped, he practically announced that you were still alive," Kirara's eyes went wide. "All but the Captains of that time were under the impression that you had died that night," his voice was low.

"Dammit...dammit...dammit," Kirara put her hands to her face. "Natsuki, she-"

"She was the one who asked him herself. She never believed you to be dead. You have quite the friend there," Urahara gave a small smile. Kirara shook her head, looking away as tears stung at her eyes.

"Had. She's a Shinigami. I'm not," she muttered.

"You lot have spent far too much time alone," Urahara sighed, waving his fan in his face. "That's not the only reason I called you here," Kirara looked at him with a frown. "It's Ichigo. When I helped him gain his own Shinigami powers before he went to the Soul Society, he wasn't fast enough to gain them without repercussions," Kirara's frown grew at his low words. "I'm afraid he Hollowfied. He's going to need help to gain control of his Inner Hollow, I fear it's only getting stronger," he explained, and Kirara stared at him.

"Well...the shit has hit the fan, hasn't it?" she sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Urahara confirmed with a small sigh of his own.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	27. Back To School

**Thanks to AkaMizu-chan, IrishPrincess1987 and pinkdoughnuts for your reviews! Thanks also to mayraconde31, ChibiSpyStuff, ItzNikkiBlack, kristenb94, AnthonyRamosIsLove and** **TheDarkAngelCreed for favouriting and following!**

 **I hope you like it, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Back to School

Yawning widely, Kirara slumped over her desk as tears formed from the yawn. She couldn't believe she was stuck back at school. But unfortunately for her, she still had a Shinigami to monitor, so here she was. Closing her eyes, Kirara made herself comfortable.

"Hi Ichigo, good morning!" she heard Orihime call, and Kirara opened an eye to look at the orange haired boy. He approached Orihime, who was standing with Chad at Uryu's desk as the Quincy sat. She had to admit, it amused her that a Quincy was friends with a Shinigami. They were an odd bunch. She closed her eyes again, determined to get some more sleep.

"Oh, you're standing around together like you've got a secret club and I'm not allowed to join it!" her sleep was torn from her as Keigo wailed loudly. "Why is Chad with Orihime and Uryu, it's like the Beauty, the Beast and the Nerd altogether without me! Ever since the beginning of summer break you've been stuck together like glue! I demand to know why that is!" he yelled.

"Good lord Asano, can you please shut up?" Kirara finally groaned, sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah, you're disturbing the delinquent's sleep," Ichigo rolled his eyes. Kirara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Even Kirara is being cold," Keigo whimpered.

"I'm always cold," Kirara retorted, sounding bored.

"You're all so cruel!" Keigo wailed loudly as Kirara put her hands over her ears.

"It's too early for any of this," she slumped back down over her desk with a wide yawn.

"It's always too early for you," Mizuiro commented as he looked over at her. She just shot him a tired glare, lifting a book and resting it over her face so she could try and block the others out.

"Hey Kirara, are you dying your hair black again?" she lifted her book to look up at Orihime, who smiled at her.

"Am I?" Kirara yawned widely, and the red-haired girl blinked at her.

"Well there's less white in it than there was when I saw you last week," Orihime told her. Kirara lifted a couple of strands, realising that because her connection to her sword was repairing, the white was leaving her hair. She gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, the white got old. So I'm getting rid of it," she told Orihime, who smiled.

"I think it looks nice with the black," she told her. Kirara's smile grew.

"Thanks Orihime, me too," she told her.

"Hi everybody!"

"Oh, Miss. Ochi," Keigo looked over to their homeroom teacher as she walked in.

"Alright, get to your seats everyone," Miss. Ochi instructed as she closed the door and walked to the front of the class. "Kirara, I imagine with your delinquent ways that you must have been out late, but try to at least stay awake for attendance," she called, and with a sigh Kirara sat up properly, lowering her book and yawning widely. "Right, let's see if all of my students are in attendance today!" she opened the register. "Oshima and Soramachi are never here because they're juvenile delinquents, so we won't worry about them, will we class?" she smiled. "I have an exciting announcement! A transfer student is going to join our class!" she announced, much to the interest of most of the class.

Kirara just sighed and leaned her elbow on her desk, resting her head in her hand.

After she'd relayed Urahara's information to the other Vizards, they had been in deep discussion as to what to do about Ichigo becoming a Vizard like them. It had taken the guts of a week to decide on what to do. Initially the others had suggested that Kirara approach him, but she'd immediately rejected the idea.

 _"No way. It can't be me," Kirara shook her head when eight sets of eyes looked to her._

 _"Why not? You're already in his class," Love frowned at her as she shrugged, leaning back against the crates she was sitting on._

 _"Exactly. You think this kid is going to trust me if I go up to him and say 'hey Ichigo, so I've actually been here spying on you for the last couple of months and I know you're turning into a Hollow. Join our group?' He won't trust me as far as he can throw me," Kirara pointed out._

 _"She's right," she glanced over to Kensei in surprise as he spoke. "It's gotta be someone else. The question is...who?" he asked, looking up._

 _"I'll-"_

 _"Not a chance," everyone spoke before Hiyori could volunteer. She scowled, folding her arms, but didn't argue._

 _"Well Love's out, he's listed as my guardian," Kirara pointed out. "They know his face," she shrugged._

 _"Because you're always in trouble," Love muttered, earning a glare. "And there's no way I'd pose as a high-schooler," he added._

 _"I'll do it," Lisa shut over her book to look up at them. Everyone else exchanged wary looks. "What? I'd be a perfect fit!" she frowned at them._

 _"With the perverts maybe," Kensei told her._

 _"I am not a pervert!" she shouted at him. Kirara put a hand to her face._

 _"You thought it'd be easy?" Shinji chuckled as he pulled her into him, sitting behind her and leaning on her shoulders. She sighed heavily._

 _"Hiyori's a straight up no. Mashiro wouldn't be able to focus for five minutes on recruiting Ichigo," Kirara looked over to the green haired Vizard, who already looked completely lost by the conversation occurring._

 _"Hachi couldn't pass for a kid no matter what you did, and they already know Love," Shinji continued for her._

 _"Lisa would freak him out. He's way too innocent for a pervert like her. Then there's Rose, he's off in his own world half the time, so no way," Kirara shook his head._

 _"You know, I do find that offensive sometimes," Rose frowned, hearing them speak._

 _"Kensei has no patience for anyone," Kirara continued, not seeming to hear him. "So who..." she stopped, frowning. She looked up at Shinji, who was yawning._

 _"What?" he frowned, looking down at her. It was then that he realised that the others were looking at him. "Oh no..." he muttered, leaning back and off Kirara. Hiyori snorted._

 _"The stupid baldy would fit right in with them," she smirked._

 _"You would be the most suited, the lesser of, well, eight evils," Rose nodded._

 _"No way," Shinji scowled at them._

 _"I like the idea as much as you do, but you're the only one with enough patience to do anything," Kirara told him, looking irritated._

 _"And hey, you two can go to school together! It'll be perfect," Lisa suggested with a smirk._

 _"I am not suited for a mission like this," Shinji insisted._

 _"Probably not, but I think if we vote on it..." Hiyori smirked, and everyone, minus Shinji, raised their hands. "Looks like you're going to school," she laughed._

A loud beeping made Kirara snap back to attention, and Ichigo screeched in alarm. He barely managed to catch a small badge, and Kirara raised an eyebrow, seeing the flashing eyes. In a corner of her mind, she registered the presence of a weak Hollow nearby.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked from a few seats behind Ichigo.

"Um...it's nothing really..." Ichigo said weakly, looking around to the baffled boy. "My stomach?" he tried.

"Hey, please be quiet!" Miss. Ochi frowned at him, and sighed. She walked over to the door, and slid it open. "You can come in now," she said, but found no-one waiting on the other side. Kirara's phone buzzed in her pocket, and as the teacher's back was turned, pulled it out and opened the message. As soon as she read it, she put a hand to her face.

"Shinji, you're gonna be the death of me," she muttered, glaring at his message that told her he was off to check out Ichigo in battle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ichigo sneak out of the classroom and make a break for it, shortly followed by Orihime and Chad. Keigo attempted to follow, only to be grabbed and hauled back in as he wailed.

"What...?" Kirara glanced around at Tatsuki, who was staring out the window with wide eyes. Following her gaze, Kirara realised she was watching Ichigo, in his Shinigami form, running away from the school.

' _Interesting, it seems her own abilities are growing_ ,' Kokoro no Kage commented. Kirara glanced back at Tatsuki, suddenly very interested. Her eyes then darted to Uryu, who was frowning down at his hands.

' _Weird...why's he staying when the other two felt the need to hold Ichigo's hand for a simple Hollow_?' Kirara wondered, before she realised what was off about him. He had no Reiatsu. ' _The Quincy lost his powers? That's weird..._ ' Kirara murmured as she looked away, wondering just what had happened in the Soul Society.

* * *

Kirara was dozing behind a book, finally managing to drift off, when she was suddenly wakened by the book being lifted from her hands, and tapped roughly against her head.

"Now Kirara, that is not the kind of first impression I like to give in this class," Miss. Ochi scolded as Kirara groaned and sat up, a hand to her head. "At least wait until a class I'm not teaching before you do that," she told her.

"Sure..." Kirara yawned.

"Or maybe sleep at night at home?" Tatsuki grinned at her.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kirara asked with a smirk, and was hit over the head again by the teacher. "Hey, not sleeping!" she complained.

"That was to make sure you listen," Miss. Ochi smirked at her, before walking back to the front of the class. "Okay, now that the delinquent is awake-"

"I take offence to that!"

"Then stop acting like one," the teacher told Kirara. She just shrugged in response. "Alright, pay attention everyone. The transfer student I told you about earlier is here. Why don't you introduce yourself?" she asked, turning to Shinji, who had been watching the teacher scold Kirara in amusement. His eyes darted to Kirara for a quick moment, before he turned away. As he wrote his name on the board, Kirara stretched, watching as he wrote his name in reverse, making her arch an eyebrow.

' _He loves to show off_ ,' she thought to herself.

' _He's not the only one_ ,' Kokoro no Kage commented. Kirara frowned.

' _Shut up old man. You're just as much of a showboat as I am_ ,' she retorted, making him hum in irritation. Blinking as the Spirit faded from her mind, she glanced to her side as Shinji took the seat between her and Ichigo.

"Hey there, looks like you and I are gonna be neighbours. I hope we can be friends, Ichigo," he smiled to Ichigo, who looked like he had been in deep thought.

"Huh...oh, yeah," Ichigo said slowly. He looked away again, and with a chuckle, Shinji glanced to Kirara. She just rolled her eyes, choosing instead to zone out instead.

* * *

"Ki-ra-ra!" hearing her name being sung, Kirara side-stepped, and Keigo crashed to the ground.

"Really starting to consider calling you out on sexual harassment," she mused, looking down at him as he whimpered from the ground.

"You're so cruel! This day sucks," he whined.

"Suck it up Asano. Come on, let's have lunch," she told him, and he looked up with wide eyes. They immediately became teary.

"Are you inviting me to have lunch with you, just us?" he asked hopefully. Kirara snorted.

"God no. I've invited Mizuiro as well, he's meeting us up there," she told him, and Keigo's face fell instantly. "Come on, or I'll leave you there," Kirara teased him, and with a wail he leapt back up. Kirara turned to walk away, and walked straight into Shinji, stumbling backwards.

"Whoa, careful," he caught her wrist and stopped her falling. She arched an eyebrow at him as he smiled at her, acting how he had been in class.

"Thanks," she pulled her wrist free. "Hirako, right?" she feigned ignorance as Keigo hovered behind her awkwardly.

"That's right!" he smiled back, and Kirara resisted rolling her eyes at his overacting. "And you're Kirara, right?" she just nodded, looking bored.

"Right. If you'll excuse me, me and Keigo were just heading off to lunch with Mizuiro, so..." Kirara edged around him, and Keigo followed, shooting Shinji a suspicious look.

"You know," Shinji blocked Kirara's way again, and she frowned. "You're pretty cute," she stiffened, feeling her face go bright red as he leaned closer. "How about a date?" he winked, and Kirara's blushing only grew as Keigo let out a wail of horror.

"Huh. No thanks," Kirara spoke quickly as she recovered from the surprise. "Later Hirako!" she grabbed Keigo's wrist and pulled him away as Shinji watched, frowning at the pair as Kirara practically ran away.

"What took you guys so long?" Mizuiro asked as he looked around to see Kirara and Keigo arrive.

"Bumped into that new transfer student," Keigo muttered as they took a seat by the railings around the rooftop.

"Oh yeah? What's he like?" Mizuiro asked curiously as they started to eat.

"I don't like him," Keigo muttered, making the black haired boy blink as Kirara laughed. "He had the nerve to call Kirara cute, _and_ asked her out. He's only been here one day!" he growled.

"Huh..." Mizuiro glanced to Kirara, who shrugged.

"New guy has guts, I'll give him that," she replied with a chuckle. However, she was going to kick his ass when she found him later. She'd told him straight up that she wasn't going to know him in school. If Ichigo realised that they knew each other, he'd have even less of a reason to trust them. "Bit too much for my liking though," Kirara shoved rice into her mouth.

"Huh. Would have thought you'd like that," Mizuiro commented, watching Kirara carefully for a moment before eating his own lunch.

"Nah. Hey, long shot, but have you guys finished that summer assignment?" Kirara changed the subject, and Keigo snorted.

"Yeah right!" he scoffed.

"See? Long shot. What about you?" Kirara asked Mizuiro, completely changing the subject away from the new student.

* * *

Kirara stood, brushing off her skirt, and turned to the wire mesh that blocked off the roof. Her fingers curled around it as she looked out into the distance. She took in the view of the trees covering the mountain, bright green in the summer sun; a stark contrast to the large buildings in the town.

"Hey Kirara, you coming or what?" she glanced around to Keigo and Mizuiro, who were standing in the doorway.

"I'll catch up," she told them, smiling before turning back to the view. "So peaceful…they have no idea what's coming," Kirara murmured as her smile fell. Leaning her head against the railings, she looked out, her mind on the upcoming war.

Blinking suddenly, she lifted her head and sighed. "I told you I wasn't going to know you here, dumbass," she turned around, before she found Shinji's mouth on hers. Her resolve instantly shattered as he overwhelmed her senses, and she allowed him to push her back against the railings. His hand moved behind her head as Kirara caught his shirt and pulled him as close as he could get, and he nipped at her lower lip, deepening the kiss when she obeyed instantly.

Finally he broke the kiss as his lungs demanded air, and the two breathed heavily as Kirara stared up at him with wide eyes. After a moment, Shinji smirked at her, smug at his victory.

"That was pretty intense, considering you don't know me," he commented. She blinked multiple times, still a little dazed, before sticking her nose up, turning her head away.

"You caught me off guard," Kirara sniffed, though her heart was hammering against her chest.

"You're a crappy liar, Princess," Shinji's rough fingers brushed her cheek and turned her head back to face him, touching to her chin to tilt her head back up.

"Stop calling me that," she grumbled, blushing from his touch.

"Would you prefer delinquent?" he murmured, leaning in closer. Kirara's hands splayed on his chest as if to push him away, but she couldn't find the strength. "You've been here too long, you've been acting like a real school girl," he taunted.

"What, like you and your creepy friendly attitude?" Kirara finally pushed him back, but he didn't move very far back. "'You're cute, how about a date?'" she mimicked, and to her irritation his grin only widened.

"I couldn't resist getting you all flustered in front of your friends," Kirara frowned at him, and as she tried to push him back further, Shinji caught her hands and linked them with his.

"It was only Keigo, who cares?" she asked, rolling her eyes. When his smirk faltered very slightly, Kirara arched an eyebrow. "Unless…" her eyes went wide and she grinned widely.

"Unless what Princess?" Shinji's voice was guarded, a complete giveaway that made Kirara start laughing.

"You got jealous," she accused, and his eyes narrowed.

"Not a chance," he denied it instantly, but the red spreading across his face didn't back him up. Kirara couldn't stop her laughter, her entire body shaking as she put her hands to her face. Irritated, Shinji released her and went to walk away, but Kirara caught his hand.

"You really are an idiot Shinji," she pushed up to kiss him softly. "There's no point in getting jealous, because _you're_ the one I care about," she told him.

"I'm not jealous," he hissed, closing the gap between them again in a much harder kiss. He could still feel Kirara's amused grin, which only irritated him more.

"And you call me a crappy liar," she teased, pulling away and almost bouncing to the doorway.

"You're delusional," he called after her.

"If you say so," Kirara sang back at him, disappearing down the stairs.

"And I meant what I said," Kirara arched an eyebrow as he leaned over the bannister. "You are cute!" his words served their purpose and made her go red as other students passing by turned and stared at her. She glanced back up and glared at him as he smirked back, turning it back on her.

* * *

"Dumbass!" Kirara kicked Shinji as he grinned from the ground.

"Oh come on, it was funny!" he told her, sitting with his back against the wall. Kirara just kicked him again.

"You're at the school to recruit Ichigo remember? Not hit on me," she folded her arms and scowled at the remorseless man on the ground.

"That's why we're here!" Shinji said brightly. "Besides, I wasn't wrong," he said as he got to his feet. "You are cute," he said, kissing her cheek as Kirara went red.

"You're an idiot," she muttered, punching his arm lightly. "So you plan on recruiting Ichigo here? In the middle of the night, where he is nowhere to be found?" Kirara tilted her head slightly, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a Shinigami, he'll be out to clear out the Hollows," Shinji reminded her, patting her head as he walked past her. Kirara leaned against the wall, watching him.

"There's another Shinigami in town to do that remember? Has been since Kuchiki left," Kirara reminded him. She hadn't come across the other Shinigami, but had sensed his arrival. He had brought less of a catastrophe with him than Rukia had done, so Kirara hadn't bothered with him.

"Why do you have to be such a whine?" Shinji grumbled.

"I'm not whining, I'm just questioning your 'ingenious' plan," Kirara argued, scowling at him.

"Someone's grumpy tonight," Shinji poked her side, making her squirm.

"Not grumpy," she swatted his hand away. "Just worried," Kirara shrugged.

"I know," Shinji murmured, losing his teasing tone. "But it'll be fine. We were fine the last time," he said. Kirara looked up at him, not entirely sure he was right. When they had first become Vizards, it was tough. As he reached up to touch his hand to her face, they felt the Reiatsu of a Hollow suddenly fill the air. "Shouldn't be long now," Shinji said as he looked up to the sky. Sure enough, within moments, Ichigo was there, slicing through the Hollow's Mask and destroying it. Kirara sighed, before noticing someone else standing on a roof.

"Oh, looks like we're not the only ones here to witness his work," Kirara nudged Shinji, before a loud yell echoed through the streets. They looked up at another Shinigami, who had a large brown afro.

"Hey, why are you dressed up like a Shinigami?" the Shinigami demanded, pointing at Ichigo, who hadn't noticed his presence until then.

"I think Shinigami have gotten stupider," Kirara commented.

"I don't know, you weren't particularly smart back then either, Princess," Shinji taunted, but disappeared before Kirara could react.

"What an asshole," Kirara sighed heavily, watching the Shinigami shouting at Ichigo, who held up the badge that Kirara had seen him with in class. It gave off a strange presence, which led her to believe that it was from the Soul Society.

The Shinigami, who had loudly introduced himself as Zennosuke, burst out laughing at it. "Now what is that dumbass planning..." she wondered, before seeing Shinji approach Ichigo from behind. He drew his Zanpakuto, and with a laugh, attacked. Ichigo realised at the last moment, turning to block his attack. Kirara slapped a hand to her face as a powerful wind picked up from their Reiatsu clashing.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo demanded as he stared at the one he recognised as the new transfer student. Still smirking, Shinji hushed him.

"You mustn't make too much noise, Ichigo Kurosaki. Those with high Reiatsu like you possess need to learn how to stay calm," he told the stunned boy. "Or...your presence will be felt," he warned. Kirara shook her head in disbelief.

"Felt by who?! Who will feel it?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Does he not remember his friends who can sense Reiatsu?" Kirara wondered quietly.

"It seems I need everything to be out in the open for you understand it," Shinji rolled his eyes, his smirk falling as he grew irritated with the boy. "Children are so foolish and blind," he complained. Kirara's head turned, feeling not one, but two powerful Hollow presences appear in town. They seemed strange, as if right on top of one another. Ichigo then shoved at Shinji, and their Reiatsu clashed again, causing an even greater gust of wind that almost sent Zennosuke flying, had he not grabbed hold of the roof he was standing on.

Kirara felt another presence, completely different but still a Hollow. And much more powerful. She pushed herself up properly, her arms falling to her sides. Shinji looked around, sensing it as well, and glanced to Kirara. He gave a small shake of his head, but she just smirked and disappeared, much to his irritation.

Using Shunpo to move through the town, Kirara moved towards the powerful Reiatsu she felt. Landing on a roof, she spotted Ichigo's body, housing the Konpaku she had met before, on the ground and staring up at a massive figure towering over him.

"Ichigo...Kurosaki..." the Hollow chuckled, and Kirara got a good look at its face. It was almost human-like, mostly hidden under a Mask. By its side, the Hollow had a Zanpakuto.

"Shit, a damn Arrancar already?" Kirara hissed as Kon whimpered on the ground.

"Grand Fisher!" he cried, recognising the Mask. He got up and sprinted away quickly, using his enhanced leg power that being a Konpaku had allowed him to possess. Grand Fisher followed him, attacking him and slamming his fist into a building.

"Are you for real? Why has Ichigo even bothered with a Gikongan? That guy is useless," Kirara rolled her eyes, and followed. "I can't very well just let that thing trash Ichigo's body," she muttered, using Shunpo to get ahead of the Hollow. As Kon leapt through the air, he screamed as an arm hooked around his waist and pulled him away from Grand Fisher.

"What the hell! Let me go!" he wailed.

"Moron," he looked up sharply at Kirara, who dropped him to the ground as she landed.

"It's...it's you!" Kon gasped, scrambling away from her. "Don't hurt me! I never told anyone about you!" he cried, and Kirara sighed.

"Hey genius, I just saved your sorry ass from the Arrancar, so you could at least stop screaming," she told him, making Kon stare at her, tears of fear in his eyes. "And wipe that stupid look off Ichigo's face," Kirara added.

"Why...why'd you save me?" he whimpered, sniffing.

"Because I doubt Ichigo would appreciate it if you got his body trashed, now would he?" Kirara looked around, hearing the Grand Fisher stomping around. "Just why does that freak want to kill Ichigo anyway? Hollows don't normally target like that," she said.

"He and Ichigo have history..." Kon snivelled, irritating Kirara even more. She really didn't care for the Konpaku, who was as big a coward as he was a pervert.

"Found you!" Grand Fisher suddenly announced, making Kon scream in fear. "Ichigo Kurosaki, why do you run? Fight me as a Shinigami," he demanded, but Kirara's foot suddenly slammed into his face. He let out a roar of pain, crashing to the ground. Kirara then grabbed Kon by the waist again as he scrambled to his feet to run away.

"Hey wait, stop-" Kon started, before screaming as Kirara shot into the air to escape the Grand Fisher. She really didn't want to fight. With Ichigo and Shinji clashing, those who could sense Reiatsu would notice if she suddenly appeared.

But if she had no choice, which it seemed like with Grand Fisher chasing, then she would have to.

"Bastard is fast," Kirara muttered, suddenly veering to another side as the Grand Fisher's fist flew at her, slamming into a water tank.

"You cannot get away from me that easily, Ichigo Kurosaki! I'm going to destroy both you and that irritating bug helping you!" he roared.

"Bug?!" Kirara demanded, looking around angrily. Grand Fisher's fist then slammed into her, and she was forced to let go of Kon as she was tossed through the air and he crashed to the ground below. As she hit a building and bounced off, an arm looped around her waist and stopped her from falling.

"And here you deny getting involved in the middle of everything," she looked up at Shinji, who was carrying her under his arm.

"Well I didn't intend on it, then that Arrancar was trying to destroy Ichigo's body..." Kirara chuckled. "Speaking of Ichigo...how'd it go?" she asked, looking up at him as he frowned.

"Well..." Kirara started to laugh.

"You really that that was the best way to persuade him? You really are a dumbass," she teased. "You can let me go you know," Kirara added.

"After you called me a dumbass? I don't think so," Shinji then threw Kirara over his shoulder with a smirk, moving through the air with ease. "Besides Princess, you're injured, you should take it easy," he told her.

"You suck," Kirara muttered.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	28. Out In The Open

**Thanks to** **Suzume Amai, IrishPrincess1987 and the guest for your reviews! Thanks also to narutauzu1213 and maplestory0088 for favouriting and following!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Out In The Open

"Hey Kirara, what happened?" the Vizard looked up with a raised eyebrow as Keigo saw the bandage over her forehead. She had multiple bruises lining her body as well from the hit the Grand Fisher had gotten in when she had been weighed down by Kon in Ichigo's body the night before.

"Fell down some stairs. How can I help you this morning?" she asked, and Keigo gave a sheepish smile. He had his hands behind his back, and he was shuffling awkwardly. " _Again_ , Keigo?" Kirara asked in amusement. He nodded. "Considering how often you call me a nerd...I don't think I should," she folded her arms and looked out the window.

" _Please_ Kirara? I'll give you half my lunch!" Keigo pleaded with her tearfully.

"Brought my own thanks," Kirara shrugged, hiding her smile.

"I won't call you a nerd for a week!" he offered.

"Huh...make it a month, _and_ you have to stop trying to hug me from behind," Kirara told him. Keigo looked torn, but eventually sighed, lowering his head.

"Fine..." he agreed. With a smirk, Kirara held out her homework to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you Asano," she told him, and Keigo took it, rushing to his desk to get it copied up. Kirara shook her head, watching him in amusement as he scribbled it down as quickly as possible. She then sighed, resting her head in her hand as she looked out the window. ' _Just when did I get so...human_?' she thought to herself, wondering just when she had gotten accustomed to life as a schoolgirl.

Glancing to Ichigo, she saw the puzzled look in his eyes. There was also worry, not that Kirara was surprised. He was constantly waging a battle with his Inner Hollow, with no idea how to really suppress it. He was bound to be stressed. Her hand went up to the cut across her forehead, which had been covered over. Kirara hoped that Kon hadn't said anything, but considering he'd barely noticed when she'd greeted him that morning, she doubted it. She did wonder just what had happened after they'd been separated, but she'd sensed Kisuke's presence nearby, so she knew Kon was safe.

"Hi Ichigo, good morning!" she glanced around as Orihime ran in and greeted her friend with a bright smile.

"Hello there Ichigo, good morning!" Shinji was beside her in an instant. Kirara sighed heavily, leaning back in her seat. He really was an idiot.

"Good morning, um, let's see, Shinji! Right?" Orihime smiled at him.

"Oh god don't encourage him," Kirara mumbled to herself.

"Wow, you remembered my name! I can't believe it!" he hugged Orihime suddenly, and she let out a squeak of alarm. "You're great Orihime!" he declared. Kirara raised an eyebrow at the action.

"What?! What is this?!" Keigo decided to get involved as he saw what was happening. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

"What's going on? Who's making all that noise?" Shinji scowled, letting Orihime go to glare at Keigo. "Who in the hell are you?!" he glared at Keigo, who was standing beside Mizuiro.

"What do you mean, who am I?" Keigo repeated. "You've got a lot of nerve asking me that! First you try it on with Kirara, then with Orihime! You act like you're best friends with the people in this classroom! I've known them a lot longer than you have Mr. Johnny-Come-Lately!" he screeched.

"Already been shot down this morning have we?" Mizuiro asked him with an exasperated smile. Kirara shook her head and got up quietly. Nobody noticed as she slipped out of the classroom, as everyone was looking at Keigo.

' _It's definitely a class of characters, isn't it_?' Kokoro no Kage commented, making her chuckle slightly.

"You're right there..." Kirara agreed, moving out of sight as Ichigo dragged Shinji out of the classroom and down the corridor. As soon as they were out of sight, Kirara followed, and stepped outside, keeping out of view as Ichigo slammed Shinji against the railings.

"Maybe you're not aware of it, but that really hurts! And what are you getting so mad about anyway? It's not like Orihime is your girlfriend, I mean let's face it Ichigo; you're socially inept. You and I both know there's no way a hottie like that is never gonna give _you_ the time of day, right?" Kirara sighed.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo snapped, still holding Shinji by the collar as he glared down at him. "And I expect you to apologise to her when you get back in there! You should know better!" he growled. Kirara snorted.

' _He doesn't quite know Hirako yet, does he_?' Kokoro no Kage asked, sounding amused.

"Not in the slightest," Kirara chuckled, listening as Ichigo shouted angrily at Shinji. "I still think he's going the wrong way about it...Ichigo's as stubborn as him, he won't be bullied into joining us," she murmured, leaning against the wall.

' _As stubborn as you, you mean_ ,' the Zanpakuto Spirit spoke up. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, old man," she muttered, before Ichigo suddenly stormed past her, too caught up in his thoughts to notice her. "I see attempt number two went as well as the first one," Kirara emerged from her hiding place to approach Shinji, who was fixing his shirt. Her hands behind her back, she grinned in amusement as he shot her an irritated look.

"Don't you have class?" he asked.

"Don't you?" Kirara retorted. "Honestly, you're going about recruiting Ichigo completely the wrong way," she told him as she walked around him, and his eyes followed her. "Or are you purposely doing it to spend more time here to see the girls? I mean, Orihime _is_ a hottie," she teased.

"Careful Kirara, you sound jealous," Shinji warned, stepping towards her. Kirara backed away until her back bumped against the wall, and she looked up at the Vizard standing over her.

"I ain't jealous Hirako, there's no way you could get someone as pretty as Orihime," Kirara taunted him.

"I got you, didn't I?" her smirk dropped instantly at his words, and her face went bright red. "You're so easily flustered, it's cute," Shinji chuckled, leaning in to kiss her. However, a hand intercepted, and his eyes shot open to see Kirara stopping him.

"Not here," she told him, only for Shinji to grab her wrists and pin them over her head. "Stop Shinji, you can't," Kirara warned, struggling in his grip to no avail.

"Why not? It's not like there's anyone around," he smirked.

"Shinji...don't," Kirara growled back. "We can't get caught," she told him. Shinji ignored her, leaning in and kissing her softly. Her struggling stopped, unable to resist it. After a moment, he pulled away, and smirked when he saw her blush. "Come on, let me go," she looked up at him with a worried expression.

"You've been teasing me about recruiting Ichigo since yesterday, and you were the first to suggest I come to this place," Shinji reminded her, and while keeping Kirara's hands pinned to the wall with one hand, used his other to trail his fingers down her jawline. Teasing Kirara was one of his favourite things to do. "Tell me to stop then, Kirara," he murmured, his fingers ghosting over her skin. She shivered, her eyes hooded.

"Hirako..." Kirara whimpered, stopping her struggling, which made his smirk widen. That was all the permission he needed. He leaned in as he lowered his hand, but before he could make contact, a hand grabbed him and hurled him back with enough force to dent the railings.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo snarled at Shinji, who groaned from the impact. Kirara sank to the ground, breathing heavily, before looking up in surprise.

"What's your problem?" Shinji groaned, which was the wrong thing to say to Ichigo. The boy's eyes widened, before he threw a punch. When it was blocked, he froze.

"What the hell..." Ichigo breathed as he stared at Kirara, who had easily blocked the punch he had put a large amount of strength into.

"Calm down Ichigo," she told him softly, her gaze apologetic.

"How did you block that?" he demanded, pulling his fist free of her grip.

"Ichigo..."

"How dammit! Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"I told you last night Ichigo, you need to keep calm," Shinji warned, making Ichigo glare at him.

"Not helping," Kirara frowned over her shoulder. "I damn warned you," she muttered.

"I listen as well as you do, Princess," Shinji shrugged. Kirara glared at him.

"I really wish I hadn't blocked that punch now, idiot," she told him. "Might have knocked a little sense into your empty head. Stop calling me that," Kirara said. Shinji just shrugged, sticking out his tongue at her.

"You two know each other?" Ichigo demanded, completely lost. "But...how?" he asked, looking from Shinji, who looked bored, to Kirara, who looked guilty.

"I was sent here to keep an eye on you, because you have such high Reiatsu," Kirara explained softly, and Ichigo's eyes widened as he took a step back. "We've known about you since we first got back to town Ichigo," she told him.

"Then you're a..."

"I'm a Vizard too," Kirara confirmed. With a growl, Ichigo turned and stormed off. "Ichigo!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" he yelled, and Kirara groaned. Turning to Shinji, she folded her arms, and kicked his shin.

"Hey! That hurt!" he complained.

"I'm telling Hiyori that you got me found out," Kirara told him, and he stiffened.

"You wouldn't..." Shinji breathed, looking up at her.

"Oh I will," Kirara nodded, before she sighed again and reached out, touching his face. "You okay? He threw you pretty hard," she commented.

"I'm not that easily hurt Kirara, but I appreciate your concern," Shinji chuckled, standing and pulling her close.

"You're still a dumbass," she muttered, pressing her face into his chest.

* * *

Class for the rest of the day was incredibly awkward, with Kirara trying her best not to give either Ichigo or Shinji her attention. She wasn't even able to sleep, as too much went through her mind. She felt bad for the truth coming out in such a way. It wasn't that Ichigo trusted her a great deal to begin with, but he'd seen her as a classmate and to know that she was secretly spying on him because of his massive Reiatsu was bound to turn him against the idea of ever trusting her.

The bell rang loudly, much to her relief, and Kirara stood quickly, shoving her things into her bag.

"Ichigo!" Keigo called loudly, standing behind the orange haired boy. "How about we swing by the old arcade on the way home today, what do you say?" he offered as Kirara stood.

"Hey, Kirara, you got a minute?" as she went to leave, Mizuiro called her back.

"Oh? Sure I do. What's up?" Kirara smiled, leaning against the desk next to the black haired boy who hadn't gotten up yet. Most of the class had already left, and Mizuiro was flicking through his phone.

"How come you're pretending like you don't know the new transfer student?" his simple question froze Kirara.

"What?" she asked, her smile fading. Mizuiro finally looked up.

"You're pretending you don't know Hirako. Why?" he asked her straight up. Shocked by the sudden accusation, Kirara couldn't think of what to say.

"What..." Kirara shook her head. "What makes you say that? Why would I know him?" she asked, genuinely curious as to how he found out. She'd heard from Tatsuki that she was the one who had caused Ichigo to run back down and stumble across her and Shinji together, after she'd seen Kirara approach him when Ichigo stormed off. She'd asked him in passing if the two had known each other, and worried for Kirara, Ichigo had gone to check on them.

"Because I've seen you two together around town," Mizuiro answered, not looking away from Kirara. "So why are you pretending you don't know him? And what's Ichigo got to do with it?" he asked Kirara, who raised an eyebrow. Before Mizuiro could react, she'd grabbed his phone from him. "What? Hey, give that back," Mizuiro got up quickly to grab for it, but Kirara easily dodged each of his attempts.

"Well well..." Kirara gave a small laugh. "Looks like I found the source of those pictures," she looked up from the pictures of the Vizards. "Spying on me, Mizuiro? Not very nice," she commented, continuing to flick through the pictures.

"I just happened to be nearby and saw you with them," he shrugged, not in the least bit embarrassed about being caught.

"It's impressive. I've been wanting to know who was good enough that I didn't notice," Kirara commented, tossing back the phone. "Wouldn't have mind recruiting you, back in the day," she sighed wistfully as he caught his phone and scowled.

"Who _are_ you, Kirara?" Mizuiro asked her.

"Hmmm..." Kirara tapped a finger to her chin. "Kirara Yamada, 15 years old, high school student," she smiled at him, making his frown grow. "See you tomorrow, Mizuiro," she smiled at him, turning and walking off.

"Hey! Wait!" Mizuiro called after her. "Who are you really Kirara?" he demanded.

"Who knows Mizuiro. Half the time, I don't," Kirara waved a dismissive hand as he watched her leave.

* * *

"Man...Ichigo was so mad," Kirara murmured as she walked through the streets on the way back to the warehouse.

"Don't tell me you feel bad," Shinji rolled his eyes, walking beside her and yawning widely.

"I do occasionally have a conscience y'know," Kirara frowned at him.

"I know, just never with me," Shinji retorted.

"That's because you're an asshat," Kirara sang, but took his hand regardless as it swung at his side.

"So are you," Shinji said, linking his fingers with hers. "Honestly, don't feel bad about Ichigo finding out. It was inevitable," he pointed out. Kirara just sighed, knowing he was right.

' _He is right_ ,' Kokoro no Kage sniffed. ' _You're growing too attached to the child who you may very well have to destroy_ ,' he warned her coldly.

" _Shut up old man_ ," Kirara groaned inwardly. " _I'm just worried because it;ll just push him farther away from us, and we're the only ones who can really help him_ ," she told him. Kokoro no Kage hummed, but made no attempt to speak any more. Shinji yawned widely again, and Kirara glanced up at him.

"Tired, Hirako?" she teased him with an amused smile.

"I'm starting to understand why you sleep so much," he grumbled, running his free hand through his hair. "I'm exhausted, I mean what, it's right after summer break and there's a stupid test? My brain can't handle this," Shinji complained. Kirara laughed in amusement at his whining.

"Welcome to my world Hirako. But you could stand to complain less, it's only going to get worse from here," she told him, making him groan again.

"This sucks! Why do I have to go to school to recruit Ichigo anyway?" he continued to whine. "That's not making the best use of my talents," Kirara couldn't help but laugh, letting go of his hand.

"Because you were the best one for the job, remember?" she turned to him, and he frowned irritably at her. "Or at least, that's what we thought. Maybe one of the others would have been a better choice," Kirara mused. "They'd probably have persuaded Ichigo by now," she taunted him.

"Why do I put up with you?" Shinji sighed, turning away and continuing to walk.

"Hey, you're the one-" Kirara stopped as a foot slammed into Shinji's back and sent him flying into a wall face-first. "Bitching…" she finished, looking around slowly.

"Hey…who did that? You're gonna regret-" Shinji stopped when he turned, a hand to his bloody face, when he saw Hiyori standing beside Kirara, who looked a little nervous. "Hiy…Hiyori…" he swallowed, seeing her impassive face. It never meant well. Not speaking, Hiyori lifted her leg, and Kirara instantly stepped back as she kicked her sandal into the air. As soon as she caught it, she was slamming it into Shinji's face.

"Why's it taking you so long to complete one lousy mission _dumbass_?" she roared at him. Kirara put a hand to her face as Hiyori screeched and Shinji attempted to explain, which only made her angrier.

"I'm a part of this. I have been a part of this for 100 years," she sighed heavily, shaking her head. "And hey, this is before she knows about my own cover getting blown," Kirara realised, and winced when Hiyori smacked Shinji again. Kirara's head then lifted quickly, and she groaned. "Hey Hiyori? You might wanna-"

"Shut it Kirara! I know you're half the reason this dumbass is taking forever!" Hiyori snapped back over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Kirara planted her hands on her hips, offended. "I'm not a distraction! I told that idiot-"

"I'm still here you know!" Shinji groaned from the ground.

"I _told you_ I wouldn't have anything to do with you in school Shinji!" Kirara exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "My job was to monitor, not recruit! And now because you two dumbasses were fighting _again_ , these two have managed to _sneak up on you_!" Kirara threw an arm out to point to Orihime and Chad, who were standing nearby staring at them.

"Kirara…" Orihime's eyes were wide. Kirara sighed, turning her head away.

"Orihime!" Shinji got to his feet, as surprised to see Orihime and Chad as they were to see Kirara.

"Shinji," Hiyori's voice was low, and she beckoned him over. When he leaned in, she head-butted him. "Why was someone following you?!" she demanded. Kirara threw her hands up in the air in exasperation again.

"Idiots. They're idiots," she decided.

"Hey! You didn't realise either, don't make me kick your ass as well Kirara!" Hiyori warned her, hearing Kirara's words.

"I knew…even if I asked him directly, Ichigo wouldn't tell me what was going on," Orihime spoke up, earning their attention again so they stopped bickering amongst themselves. "He'd tell me it's nothing to be concerned about. But that's not true. So I thought I'd ask you Shinji. Who _are_ you? And what do you want with Ichigo?" Orihime asked in the most demanding voice she could manage, but it still quivered a little.

"Huh. You've got some nerve. You think you can just ask and we'll tell you everything you wanna know?" Hiyori tilted her head, a dangerous smirk on her face that never boded well. As a bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, Kirara walked over to stand with Shinji and Hiyori.

"Um…" Orihime gulped, her eyes darting briefly from the short, menacing blonde, to Kirara, who looked bored. An awkward silence fell over the five, before Hiyori sighed.

"I'm Hiyori Sarugaki," she introduced herself suddenly, taking Chad and Orihime by surprise. "Don't make me repeat it," Hiyori rolled her eyes. "I told you my name, now it's your turn. Tell me yours," she ordered.

"I'm Orihime…Inoue…" Orihime said hesitantly.

"And I'm Yasutora Sado," Chad's low voice rumbled in a deep contrast to Orihime.

"A Princess and a Tiger huh?" Hiyori tilted her head slightly. "Those are pretty impressive names. Well our names only mean Monkey and Common, I have to say we're very jealous, really! I mean I guess Kirara means Sparkle, but that's not as impressive either!" Hiyori suddenly exclaimed. Kirara raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shinji rolled his eyes, looking away. "The only one that's common around here is you…" Hiyori's eyes narrowed and Kirara put a hand to her face. "Even I've got more going on up there than you do," he shrieked suddenly as Hiyori turned and her fist slammed into his face.

"Why would you think it was a good idea to say that?" Kirara demanded as he held his nose when blood trailed down his face.

"I mean just look at you. You've got such smooth hair and a really beautiful bod. I could totally despise you now that I think about it," she told Orihime, who looked alarmed at the sudden violence.

"Instead of holding a grudge maybe you should work on making yourself a little more desirable…" Shinji muttered. Kirara rolled her eyes, and another scream echoed around the area.

"Pardon my friend's words," Hiyori turned her attention back to Orihime and Chad as Kirara shot Shinji a concerned look. Anyway, I'm afraid we can't answer any of your questions. In fact, I think we'll be better off if I just kill you," Hiyori's words hadn't even sunk in for the two before Kirara's hand caught her wrist as she grabbed the handle of her Zanpakuto. "Kirara?! Are you insane? Let me go!" Hiyori snarled at her.

"Am _I_ insane? You're the one ready to start cutting people down," Kirara pointed out, barely managing to maintain her grip on Hiyori's arm.

"Let me go! They know too much, they're just going to get in the way!" Hiyori snapped at her. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Shinji?" she glanced to him, and in a flash he'd grabbed the short Vizard and tossed her over his shoulder, sprinting off. Hiyori shrieked obscenities back at Kirara, thrashing in Shinji's grip.

"Wait Shinji!" Orihime cried.

"There's no point," the red-head stopped, having been about to chase after him. She turned around, her eyes wide as she stared at Kirara. The girl who wasn't much shorter than her looked bored. "You'd never catch him. And if you somehow did, even we couldn't stop Hiyori from killing you," she warned them.

"She's right," Chad rumbled.

"Kirara…what's going on? You're with them?" Orihime's voice was soft as she stared at the girl she considered her friend. She'd never thought she'd be involved, especially with the weird new student who had Ichigo wound up. She'd always thought Kirara to be normal, so when she'd seen her shouting at the other two, she had no idea how to react.

"Unfortunately so," Kirara twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Why?" Orihime asked her, baffled. "And what _do_ you want with Ichigo? What's going on with him?" she asked. Kirara sighed, turning away.

"I'm not like Hiyori, I won't kill you for finding out about us," she told them. "But at the same time, you're best forgetting about us. I won't answer your questions. Besides," Kirara glanced over her shoulder. "How do you think Ichigo would feel, knowing you went behind his back to ask us what he's trying to hide?" Orihime jerked back as if Kirara had slapped her.

"Ki…Kirara…" she whimpered, and Kirara turned away. She began to walk, refusing to look around as guilt gnawed at her stomach. "Wait!" Orihime called after her.

"Stop, Orihime," Chad caught her. "It's too dangerous. We'll just end up getting hurt, or worse," he warned.

"Listen to the big guy," Kirara called over her shoulder. "He's right. Just forget about everything you saw here. If Ichigo wants to tell you, he'll do it," she told them, turning a corner and leaving the two behind.

* * *

Kirara barely had time to react when she walked into the warehouse and was immediately attacked by Hiyori. Catching the shorter Vizard's sword between her hands, Kirara frowned.

"You don't even want to listen to my explanation?" she asked, glancing down at Hiyori as she struggled to keep her grip on the blade while refraining from cutting herself.

"What's there to explain?" Hiyori finally yanked her blade free, and Kirara jumped backwards. "You protected humans, you dumbass!" she glared at Kirara.

"What?!" Kensei yelled angrily. "Kirara, are you insane?" he demanded.

"That's a little much, even for you," Lisa commented. Kirara sighed, running her hand through her hair. She then sidestepped to avoid Hiyori's attack and grabbed her wrist to stop her swing.

"They're Ichigo's friends, you idiot!" Kirara struggled to keep her grip on the smaller, but stronger Vizard. "What do you think he'd do if you killed them? 'Oh, you guys wanted me to join you? Sure thing!'" Kirara rolled her eyes. "He'd be right over here getting himself killed trying to kill us, or worse, his Hollow could get loose," she pointed out, and Hiyori finally yanked her hand free. "I don't care about humans. I just saved us hassle," she turned and walked away from Hiyori.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Hiyori leapt at her, and Kirara sighed, turning and swinging her leg in the air. Hiyori barely managed to block the powerful kick, but it knocked her back a few metres.

"Not in the mood Hiyori," she muttered.

"What's up with you?" Lisa asked. Kirara gave an irritated sigh.

"Kensei owes you money again," Kirara muttered. Love burst out laughing.

"Are you shitting me?!" Kensei yelled. "What the hell did the dumbass do now?" he demanded.

"I've had enough of her calling me names all day, shut up Kensei," Shinji, who was nursing a bloody nose after multiple beatings from Hiyori, glared at him from the sofa. Kirara stuck out her tongue and walked over, slumping down on the sofa and stretching.

"You've been there two days Shinji, how on earth did you manage to get her found out?" Rose asked curiously, looking over his comic at them.

"Well, Shinji?" Kirara asked as she lifted a book from her bag. "How _did_ Ichigo find out that I'm a Vizard?" she asked innocently.

"You could have just let me take that punch you know," he muttered back at her, glaring.

"Oh, don't you try and turn this on me," Kirara warned him, still sounding amused. "I warned you, and you didn't listen to a word I said," she reminded him.

"Maybe if you'd stopped calling me a dumbass."

"Maybe if you stopped _being_ a dumbass."

"Oh don't start fighting again," Love frowned.

"They fight all the time. They're worse than you, Kensei," Mashiro told the silver-haired Vizard cheerfully.

"Shut up," he growled at her.

"Idiot," Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Uptight Princess," Shinji retorted, before yelping as Kirara leapt at him and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pulling hard. "Stop that!" he yelled, grabbing her ears as the two began to fight again, much to the exasperation of the others. Kensei glared at them, and reluctantly handed over his money to Lisa. She smirked triumphantly, tucking it under her sailor shirt that was too short on her.

"These idiots are giving me a headache," Kensei complained, turning as he walked off.

"You and me both. I'm gonna get some training in," Hiyori muttered.

"Come on Rose, we've got the dinner run tonight," Love nudged the blond, who was trying to ignore the others as he read. Reluctantly Rose got up, and the pair left as the others began to disperse.

"It was your fault!" Kirara was still pulling as they rolled off the sofa.

"Oh yeah? Maybe if you hadn't been eavesdropping, it wouldn't have happened!" Shinji growled at her.

"Maybe if you didn't suck at trying to recruit Ichigo!" Kirara was still yanking at his hair.

"They're so silly," Mashiro giggled as she bounced away. "Come on Hachi, just leave them to it!" she called to the pink haired Vizard who was trying to stop the pair from arguing. Hachi sighed, following Mashiro and Lisa away.

* * *

 **I probably changed this chapter about four times before deciding on this. I hope you like it!**

 **Please review!**


	29. Faces From The Past

**Thanks to Suzume Amai, Xstream-kun, Jisturae, IrishPrincess1987, pinkdoughnuts, and the guest for your reviews! Thanks also to oc-ashi, Jisturae, SmillyReaper, ClassDummy101, truregent6, hatterlymad, stranger-in-my-eyes, Honey-Bee128, mugetsu787 and** **mscalliope for favouriting and following! You all are awesome!**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Faces From The Past

Things didn't get any quieter over the next week for anyone. Kirara had remained in school, making sure Ichigo was okay, much to his frustration. After initially snapping at her that she didn't have to keep tabs on him, the orange-haired boy had taken to completely ignoring Kirara, not that she minded. Orihime attempted to approach her once about the topic, and Kirara had given her a warning that she wouldn't tell her anything. She hadn't tried again. While she would still talk with her occasionally, she was still wary, which made Tatsuki worried.

The only one who seemed to remain oblivious was Keigo, who was delighted when Kirara spent more time with him and Mizuiro. His black haired friend was still asking Kirara questions, but she continued to evade answering them, to his irritation.

"I tell you, it's true! At the convenience store, if you try mixing two parts ginger ale and one part yogurt drink, it tastes just like hair tonic!" Keigo declared as he, Kirara and Mizuiro walked through the corridor during lunch. "I kid you not! I think I drank a gallon of it! Man, what a headache!" he laughed, putting a hand to his face.

"That sounds disgusting. And a little uh...unhealthy," Kirara commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It sounds like something only you would say, Mr. Asano. You're lucky it didn't poison you," Mizuiro didn't look up from his phone.

"Hey! You don't even sound like you care!" Keigo whined, turning aghast at their reactions. "What if I'd gone into some tonic induced coma and never recovered?!" he demanded, but neither Kirara nor Mizuiro were listening as they heard yelling. "Guys I'm serious! Do you think I should get my stomach pumped?" he asked tearfully.

"Who knows?" Kirara shrugged.

"Forget about that. There's something going on in our classroom," Mizurio commented, finally closing his phone over. People screamed, before bursting the door open and running off.

"You're right...never fear, you can count on Keigo to go in and assess the situation!" Keigo declared, running off with a laugh.

"Idiot," Kirara sighed.

"You're right about that," Mizuiro agreed, going back to his phone as Keigo yanked open the door to the class and yelled in. He suddenly squealed, taking a step back.

"Who are you? Well? Speak up! Shaggy little worm!" Kirara frowned as a man snarled back at the terrified boy. "Start talking or I'll slice you up into sausage and feed you to the dogs for breakfast!" he yelled, only for an elbow to slam into his gut. In the surprise, he let go of Keigo, who was pushed backwards. The boy then crashed to the ground with a cry of terror.

"Back the hell off, or I'll-" Kirara stopped, staring up at the man with a shaved head and red marks by his eyes.

* * *

 _"I didn't need your damn help!" the fallen man spat at Kirara's feet, pushing himself to his feet. He swayed, unsteady, as he looked down at the much shorter young woman with a glare._

 _"I'm very aware of that," Kirara's voice was flat as she surveyed the bald man. "I think you'll find those men scattered of their own accord the moment they realised who I am," she told him, and his eyes travelled to her Lieutenant's badge. His eyes widened in shock. "Your wounds are superficial. I imagine you'll survive to get into another fight shortly after I leave," she straightened up, and turned away._

 _"Why?" he spat, making her stop and look over her shoulder with a bored expression._

 _"Because unfair fights don't do it for me. You shouldn't rely on outnumbering an opponent who outmatches you," Kirara looked away. "If you have to resort to something like that, you shouldn't bother fighting at all," he stared at her as she walked away. She paused fro a moment, her eyes wide as she saw a fallen Zanpakuto on the ground. The man staggered over, snatching it up and shooting her a suspicious glare before limping off._

* * *

"Hey...wait a second..." the man glared down at her.

"What's the matter Ikkaku?" a red haired woman behind him peered over his shoulder. "What stopped your little temper tantrum?" she asked, and looked down at Kirara. "Oh, has her cuteness caught you off guard?" she grinned.

' _Kirara, you need to leave, now_ ,' Kokoro no Kage warned, but Kirara was stunned at the face she recognised from her past. It was only a brief encounter, but Kirara had always been good with faces.

"Shut up Rangiku," Ikkaku hissed. "I know this girl," he told her. Kirara's heart pounded against her chest as she raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea who you are, but I'm the one who just elbowed you in the gut, creep," she folded her arms at him. "So back off and leave us alone," Kirara warned him.

" _Ohh_ , I like this girl," Rangiku, whose shirt was hung open very low, giggled. Kirara raised an eye, wondering if she'd purposely worn a shirt two sizes too small.

"Ikkaku, how could you possibly know the girl? You've never been here before," another man stepped up beside the bald one. His hair was short and black, and he had strange red and yellow feathers attached to one eye.

"I'm telling you, Yumichika, I know this girl. I met her in the Soul Society," Ikkaku insisted. "I can't remember where..." he muttered.

' _How was I so stupid? There's...five damn Shinigami here...and Rukia's back too_ ,' Kirara thought to herself, struggling to keep her face impassive as she felt the multiple Reiatsu. ' _I need to just leave, before he catches on as to who I was_ ,' Kirara glanced to the others.

"I don't know what you weirdos are doing in our classroom, but it would be great if you could leave and stop bullying my classmates," she told them, looking back at Ikkaku.

"You shouldn't rely on outnumbering an opponent who outmatches you," Ikkaku suddenly said. "If you have to resort to something like that, you shouldn't bother fighting at all," he repeated what Kirara had told him long ago, and gave a small smirk. "That's why I recognise you. _You're_ a Shinigami, a Lieutenant," he accused, making the others in the room stiffen.

"Are you _insane_ , Ikkaku?" Rangiku scoffed. "She hasn't got an ounce of Reiatsu," she pointed out. "And I've never seen her before, so how could she be a Lieutenant?" she demanded.

"Ikakku, you need to calm down," a white haired boy who was about the same height as Hiyori, and looked like a child, spoke up with authority that led Kirara to believe he was in charge. "You shouldn't throw accusations like that around. Other than the Shinigami here on patrol, there are no others in town," he said.

"She _is_ a Shinigami, I've met her before! Before I joined the Gotei 13!" Ikkaku turned around.

"Okay...so you're crazy as well as angry," Kirara scratched at her neck, looking bored. "Can you please leave?" she requested.

"Ikkaku's right," the other four Shinigami looked to the one who hadn't spoken. Dumping Ichigo's motionless body – that explained why Kirara could feel his presence near a Hollow – the tall man with long red hair tied back in a ponytail stepped forwards. He had a white bandana wrapped around his forehead, partially concealing long black tattoos. His appearance had changed radically, but Kirara still recognised him.

* * *

 _"Let me go!" Kirara hauled a young boy with bright red hair tied back into the air. For a moment, the red hair reminded her of Kenjiro, but when she got a good look at the boy who was squirming in her grasp, she knew he definitely wasn't related to the Shirobara family._

 _"Care to explain why you're trying to pickpocket a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13?" she asked, making his eyes widen as she held him in the air by the wrist, keeping him off his feet._

 _"I didn't do anything! Let me go!" he yelled._

 _"Kid, if you don't stop, then someone's going to notice. And then I'm going to have to explain what happened, and neither of us want that, do we?" Kirara raised her eyebrow, and the boy reluctantly stopped, glaring at her. "Oh, that's a good look kid, but unfortunately it doesn't work on me," she chuckled._

 _"What are you gonna do? Arrest me? Beat me up? Shinigami don't bother with pickpockets y'know," the boy huffed, and Kirara set him down gently._

 _"They do if it's a Shinigami you're trying to steal from," Kirara pointed out. "But, luckily for you, I'm on a leave of absence until I recover from my injuries," the boy's eyes widened when he noticed the still red scar protruding from the_

 _top of her kimono. "Here," he frowned when she suddenly dropped a small bag into his hand._

 _"What?" he frowned._

 _"I can sense your Reiatsu. You're hungry, so eat," Kirara rolled her eyes, looking bored._

 _"I don't need-"_

 _"My what? My pity? You were going to steal from me regardless, better I give it to you willingly kid," Kirara rolled her eyes again as he gaped up at her. "Just be careful out here. This place is crawling from the higher ups of the Gotei 13," she warned, and the boy stared at her for another few moments before turning and sprinting off._

* * *

' _Really?! He's here too_?' Kirara groaned inwardly, but arched an eyebrow.

" _Okay_ , so you're all crazy. Awesome," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Come on Keigo, let's go," Kirara called over her shoulder, going to turn away.

"Hold on," the red haired man caught her arm, and she stopped.

"I'd recommend you let go of me," his eyes widened as she turned a dark glare on him. "Otherwise, you might not get that hand back," Kirara growled at him. She despised Shinigami as much as the others for turning their backs on them when they needed help the most. While she hid it a great deal better, there were times when it slipped through.

"Renji, what is going on?" the white haired boy-Shinigami demanded impatiently.

"When I was a kid, I met her at a festival for the Head Captain's birthday," Renji explained, but let Kirara go. "She said she was a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13," he told the boy, who frowned. His teal eyes went to Kirara, who frowned back, doing her best to look confused.

"Oh come on. She could have been killed ages ago and reincarnated as this girl," Rangiku shrugged.

"Then why has she got the same scar right here?" Renji gestured to his chest, and Kirara's eyes went wide as she realised he was gesturing to the scar on her torso, that was peeking up from under her shirt.

"Pervert!" Kirara yelled, and Renji's eyes widened.

"What?! No, I'm not!" he yelled back at her.

"Then why are you looking down my shirt?!" Kirara demanded, her hands to her chest. The blushing was real as Renji went just as red, if not moreso.

" _Enough_ ," The white haired boy approached Kirara, who stood a great deal smaller than her. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Uh, aren't you a little young to be in high school?" Kirara asked, unable to resist a comment that would have had Hiyori in a fit of anger. The other Shinigami exchanged horrified looks. His eye twiched, and Kirara could tell he hadn't appreciated it either, but held it together a great deal better.

"Captain, don't tell me you believe them?" Rangiku scoffed.

' _Captain? Really? This kid?'_ Kirara thought to herself, watching him in amusement. It would explain his air of authority.

"It is a little ridiculous," Yumichika agreed, sounding bored by the entire thing. Behind Kirara, Keigo finally got to his feet.

"Kirara...what's going on?" he asked her quietly. "Do you know these people?" he asked, looking up nervously as his eyes lingered on Ikkaku. However, they didn't notice him as they all froze.

" _Kirara_?" Yumichika repeated, pushing past Renji to look down at her.

"Wait, you can't mean..." Rangiku frowned.

"Ikkaku, you said she was a Lieutenant, right?" Yumichika glanced around to his friend.

"Yeah, I saw her badge," Ikkaku nodded. "You mean to tell me that she's the same person?" he wondered aloud.

"Scar across the nose, long black and white hair, blue eyes, not too tall..." Yumichika was studying Kirara curiously. Kirara frowned, wondering just how they recognised her name. "Exactly how Natsuki described her," Kirara froze, her eyes growing wide.

"Natsuki?" she whispered, and put her hands to her mouth when she realised her slip.

"So you _are_ her," Yumichika's eyes gleamed as he approached her.

"Just who are you exactly?" the boy Captain asked, and Kirara took a step back.

"She's Kirara Yamada, Captain," Rangiku explained. "Natsuki told us that she disappeared 100 years ago, believed to have died, but when Cap – when Aizen escaped the Soul Society, he said something about her being alive," at the mention of Aizen, Kirara's fists clenched.

"So you found me. Big deal," Kirara shrugged, finally dropping her act. "What are you going to do?" she challenged them, smirking.

"If you are who they believe you are, then we're going to take you in for questioning," the boy Shinigami told her. Kirara moved around Keigo and leaned against the wall as he stared at her, and the Shinigami prepared themselves.

" _Oh_ , really? Because you'll have to catch me to do that," Kirara smirked. He bristled, narrowing his eyes at her. "And no stinking Shinigami can manage that," she taunted him.

"You realise there are five of us, and one of you?" Yumichika frowned, immediately disliking the arrogant girl.

"I can count, yes, feathers," Kirara turned a lazy smile on him. "Thing is, I don't plan on fighting you. You couldn't even get me to break a sweat," she taunted. She was well aware that a fight with all five would not go in her favour, unless she revealed her Mask, which she had no intention of doing in front of Shinigami.

"You really think you can escape us?" the Captain asked her.

"Think isn't the right word I'd use here," Kirara told him. "Because when you know something to be completely and totally accurate, you don't just _think_ ," Kirara then slid the window beside her open.

"Stop!" when Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika leapt at her, Kirara rolled her eyes, dodging each of their attempts to grab her. She then kicked Yumichika hard in the gut, knocking him back into Ikkaku, and grabbed Renji's arm, using his momentum against him to slam him into a wall. Keigo squealed in alarm, hitting the ground.

"Damn Gigai!" Ikkaku yelled as Kirara stood on the window.

"Shouldn't you idiots be more worried about Sosuke's impending attack?" they stopped at her words, frowning at her. "After all, the Arrancar that showed up this weekend were only the prelude. You know that, right? So why focus on me when you should be getting ready for all-out war?" she asked.

"How do you know about that?" the Captain demanded. Kirara gave a small, sad smile that reflected her genuine feelings of that moment.

"I've known about it for 100 years, Captain. Too bad you Shinigami were too blinded by your own arrogance to see the big picture," she then leapt out the window, and disappeared before they could think to follow her.

* * *

By the time she reached the warehouse, Kirara's nerves were at their limit. Her fists were clenching and unclenching as she walked quickly, tossing her shoes aside and dropping her bag as soon as she stepped inside. Everyone was downstairs, and from what she could feel, doing Mask training. Good. That was exactly what she needed. Going upstairs first, Kirara abandoned her Gigai and shed her uniform, leaving it where it fell, and grabbed shorts and a vest. After pulling them on, Kirara pulled her hair free from under the top, and stormed down the stairs.

"You're back early," Lisa commented, looking up at her.

"I thought I sensed you. What's up?" Shinji looked up as Kirara approached the group. Hachi was busy healing Rose's arm - a long rip in his jacket told Kirara that she had missed most of the fun. Not that she cared at that moment.

"Kensei," Kirara called to the silver haired Vizard, who looked up with a frown. "Let's go," she told him. Taking a good look at her expression, Kensei saw her serious tension. His brow furrowed even more, but he stood up, not about to turn down her challenge. It was when her expression was it was now, that she gave him the best fight.

"Hey Kensei, try not to kill her this time, big meanie!" Mashiro called after them.

"Shut up Mashiro!" Kensei barked back over his shoulder. The two stood facing each other, Kirara becoming expressionless as she took a deep breath. He smirked very slightly as both reached for their Zanpakuto slowly. When Kirara finally wrapped her hand around the handle, she shot at him. Surprised by the frontal attack, Kensei moved quickly to grab his much smaller Shikai and block her attack. There was a great deal of force behind it, pushing him back very slightly, to the surprise of their audience.

"What's wrong with her?" Love wondered as they felt the power of the clashing Reiatsu, which hit them like a powerful wind. Mashiro raised her arms in surprise.

"Scary," she gulped.

Kirara moved quickly to try and get close to Kensei, but with his much smaller Zanpakuto, he was able to counter each move easily. She continued to attack, however, with each move creating a loud ringing noise as their blades clashed. Finally Kensei shoved her back, and reached up. His fingers curled in as if hooking onto something invisible, and pulled down. His Mask, flat in shape with six holes, appeared and covered his face, providing him with enough strength to send Kirara flying backwards into the sky with one punch.

"Kirara is really mad," Rose commented as they watched her recover. She reached up, holding her hand at an angle slightly to the left, and pulled down across her face to summon her own Mask. She then disappeared and reappeared behind Kensei faster than most could comprehend, allowing her a shot at his back. With a powerful kick, she knocked Kensei flying, grunting in pain. She followed, and he turned in time to block her next strike. A powerful gust of wind knocked at the Vizards, this time with enough force to knock them back very slightly.

"Perhaps we should stop them before something goes wrong?" Hachi suggested, worried by the force both sides were putting into it. He was just thankful he'd put up another barrier, but was worried about how long it would last. Nobody spoke as Kensei caught Kirara and slammed her to the ground, causing a large cloud of dust to kick up around her. For a moment, he watched, waiting to see if she would get up, before she reappeared behind him and kicked him in the lower back, making him growl in pain. He spun, slashing at her, but she disappeared and reappeared above him, swinging down hard with her blade. He blocked it, shoved down by the force, before her fist slammed into his gut. He was forced over, and her foot slammed into his jaw.

"Heh, not bad," Kensei smirked as he recovered and spat out blood. "This is the kind of challenge I like you giving me," he told her. Kirara didn't respond, instead lunging at him again. However, before she could reach him, Shinji was in between them, his hand around Kirara's and stopping her swing before it could start. "What the hell Shinji?" Kensei scowled at him, his Mask disappearing.

"Enough, the pair of you. I won't have you killing each other," he said in a flat voice, looking to the silver-haired Vizard who had blood running down his face from where Kirara had nicked him with the tip of her sword. "And you, what has pissed you off?" he turned to Kirara, whose Mask disappeared.

"Six Shinigami in town," she said in a low voice.

"What?!" Kensei's demand was loud. "How the hell did we miss that?" he growled.

"A Captain, at least two Lieutenants, the Kuchiki girl, and two others," Kirara's voice was still soft.

"Tell me you didn't," Kensei frowned at her.

"I didn't sense them until it was too late," Kirara shook her head. "Five of them in my classroom," she told them softly.

"Christ," Kensei hissed.

"But what wound you up about them?" Shinji asked Kirara, still not letting go of her wrist. She was silent for a minute, looking down.

"I've met two of them before," she finally admitted. "One was a guy I helped in the Rukongai. The other was the kid I caught trying to pickpocket me at the old man's festival," Shinji's eyes widened very slightly. He remembered seeing the boy as well. "I'm sorry..." Kirara mumbled, tears stinging at her eyes in frustration.

"Hell, you said it before, they already knew we were alive," Kensei shrugged, feeling awkward when he saw her tears.

"Kensei's right, for once," Shinji pulled her into a hug. Kensei shot him a glare at the comment. "None of us felt their presence, they must be keeping themselves quiet for a reason. And it's not like they'll be able to find us here," he said softly as she clung to his shirt with her free hand.

"I almost fobbed them off, then they heard my name. Natsuki told them about me," Kirara sighed. "I'm such an idiot," she mumbled.

"Only when I say so," Shinji told her, and she hit him lightly. "Alright, let's go," he called to the others, who had been watching from a distance.

"Go where?" Hiyori scowled at him.

"Out for food," Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Are you insane? With Shinigami running around town?" Kirara lifted her head to stare at him incredulously.

"Who cares? They'll be here for Ichigo and the Arrancars, not us. They aren't looking for us, and we could do with food," Shinji told the others.

"You're just saying that because it was your turn to get food," Lisa accused him. Shinji turned an irritated look on her.

"How about instead of bitching, we just go out?" he asked with a groan. "Anyone else who complains will be left behind to get their own food," he told them. That was enough to get them all moving, with Rose rushing off to find a new jacket, but not before shooting Love a glare for ruining the one he was wearing. Kirara laughed as she watched, knowing she had to ask what happened, already cheering up as she was back with her family.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	30. There To Use Them

**Thanks to LadyHatter614, jrmacaldo and IrishPrincess1987 for your lovely reviews, and to** **kruxader, Vyee, Bopbip, lune-de-bleu, jrmacaldo, freeze47458, vampirediarieslover123, ladyliberty7476, hazelasian19, Fanisa and Lynxkitten for favouriting and following! You're all amazing!  
**

 **Sorry for the late update, I'm just getting over a cold that knocked me about badly. Hope this makes up for the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 30: There To Use Them

The night had been tense, after more Arrancar had shown up in town, easily dominating against the Shinigami who fought them at first, before finally they had been defeated. To say that the Vizards had been riled up, was an understatement. Kensei had wanted to go out, and show them how it was done, but even he knew better. So, they laid low, and while some took it out on each other by sparring more, Mashiro slept obliviously, while Kirara and Rose had stayed on the roof talking and feeling out for what happened.

Kirara yawned, having been awake most of the night as a result. She was stretched across the sofa, while Rose played his violin nearby, allowing them to relax. After the fiasco the previous day, Kirara had refused to go back to school, and this time, Shinji had accepted it.

"Rose, why do you play music so much?" Kirara asked suddenly, leaning on the back of the sofa as she looked over to him.

"My inner symphony demands it, my dear," Rose smiled. "I always feel much more at peace when I play, so much so that all I can think of is composing something new," he explained, looking over to her. He had a soft spot for the girl, who had held a sort of sadness within her for a long time after they had become Vizards. They had spent a lot of time together, just talking about music, the changing seasons, even about food from different countries. Anything that caught their fancy, they talked about. She didn't grow exasperated with him rambling on, she seemed to enjoy it. And he simply just wanted to help her fight off the sadness, even if it was only by playing music.

Kirara fell quiet for a moment, seeming to be thinking, before she spoke again.

"You reckon we could find that café again? The one on the corner of the street that gave a view of the entire road?" she asked him, her blue eyes lifting to meet his purple ones. "It was really nice when the leaves were falling, and it's getting close to that time of year again," Kirara pointed out.

"I completely agree," Rose nodded. "That place helped me compose one of my favourite melodies yet," he began to play again, and Kirara watched him. She was thinking to herself about the changing seasons, and what it meant. There wasn't that much time left before the Hogyoku would be completely awakened. Urahara had predicted it would be winter time when Aizen would return with an army of Arrancar. And considering there were already a great deal showing up in town, it didn't bode well. To Kirara, the changing seasons represented time running out, to decide if they would join the brewing war.

"You know..." Kirara felt an arm wrap around her waist, and she was snapped from her thoughts as she was pulled down into Shinji. "A guy could get jealous, you know, if it wasn't for the fact that it was Rose," he commented with a chuckle.

"I'd be worried if you were jealous of Rose," Kirara smiled back at him, moving so she was more comfortable in his grip when he sat down.

"Me too," Shinji agreed, making her giggle. She leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder as she looked up at him, her back pressed into him. He kissed her forehead, and her smile grew. She shifted, making herself more comfortable as she closed her eyes, making his grip tighten on her.

"Hey Shinji, let's go out for dinner tonight," Kirara said suddenly, opening her eyes.

"What? But you can feel it, can't you?" Shinji frowned at her. Kirara pouted at him.

"Come on, it's only for a little while, I'm sure nobody will die during then," she turned in his grip, putting her arms around his neck. "Please?" she asked hopefully.

"But..." Shinji started, and sighed. "Fine," he agreed, unable to find it in him to argue with her. Hearing a chuckle behind them, he turned his head to glare at Rose, who just kept playing, feigning innocence. Kirara grinned too, having heard him as well, and leaned in, kissing Shinji quickly before letting him go and jumping up.

"Come on Rose, best put that away now!" she called to him cheerfully. "We're gonna have a guest soon!" she told him.

"I suppose you're right," Rose stopped playing and placed the old, worn violin back in its case, followed by the bow.

"Hey, you guys feel that?" Kensei called as he and Love walked up from the training grounds. It closed up behind them, and Kensei stretched.

"I guess that last whooping he took was the final straw for the kid," Love commented. Slowly, the Vizards grouped together, waiting until a figure walked in through the bay doors. The metal shutter began to close behind him, leaving Ichigo standing on the main floor, aware of multiple eyes on him.

"Good job finding this place, Ichigo," Shinji called down as the Vizards all looked down at the orange-haired boy. In his jeans and blue jacket, he looked almost normal, if not for his poorly controlled Reiatsu. "My, so serious," Kirara rolled her eyes, standing beside Rose with her arms folded. "I wonder what that means...wait, have you finally decided to join us? I'm sort of impressed you found our hideout. I don't mean to put you down, but it _is_ a surprise considering how much you usually suck at detecting Reiatsu," Shinji taunted him. "The bottom line is, I figured you'd come here...eventually. To make it easier for you, we got together and pumped out as much Reiatsu as we could to help you find your way here," he explained. Kirara frowned at his lie. It wasn't even a fraction of their true strength. They didn't want to alert anyone else. "I guess it must have worked...the fact that you're here, tells me you've finally decided to come over to our side, am I right?" Shinji asked. Ichigo lifted his head, glaring defiantly at him.

"Bite me!" Ichigo snapped, his answer taking Shinji by surprise. Kirara giggled, expecting such a response. Ichigo wasn't the type to come grovelling. "I have no intention of joining up with you people," he told them when Shinji yelped in alarm. Kirara couldn't stop her giggles, and Rose elbowed her gently, but was watching Ichigo curiously. "I'm not that desperate. So don't kid yourself," Ichigo smirked. "I'm here to use you, Shinji," he told the blond, who frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, quieter and less taunting in his attitude.

"I came here with one purpose in mind, and I'm not leaving till I get it," Ichigo explained. None of the other Vizards spoke, taking in the boy they hadn't seen properly before. "I want you to teach me how to control the Hollow inside me. After that, I'm outta here," Ichigo told them coldly.

"You must think we're just a bunch of pushovers," Shinji commented, watching him with slight amusement.

"I'll make you teach me," Ichigo growled.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Shinji frowned at him.

"Guess I'll beat it outta ya," Ichigo told him confidently.

"You're welcome to try," Shinji challenged him. Ichigo grabbed the pass from his side, the one Kirara had seen him with before, pressing it to his chest. His soul immediately burst from his body, clad in his Shinigami uniform. He leapt through the air and grabbed his Zanpakuto, but as he flew towards Shinji, another figure intercepted and slammed a leg into him. Ichigo crashed to the ground with enough force to crack it, and Kirara landed nearby.

"Wow, you didn't see that move coming?" Kirara tilted her head, resting her hand on her hip.

"Ki...Kirara..." Ichigo growled as he pushed himself up out of the rubble, already bleeding.

"Uh, Kirara? I had it covered you know!" Shinji called down to her, mildly irritated.

"Hah! You had nothing covered!" Kirara scoffed loudly. "You _are_ a pushover Shinji, you'd have held back against this idiot and we'd just have been sitting here twiddling our thumbs, bored outta our minds," she told him.

"She has a point," Hiyori muttered, earning a glare.

"Well Ichigo? Are you gonna beat how to control your Inner Hollow outta me?" Kirara challenged, turning her attention back to Ichigo. He glared at her, hesitating, which left Kirara an opening. She rolled her eyes, and used Shunpo, reappearing in front of Ichigo. His eyes widened, and he managed to block her kick with his Zanpakuto, only for her to grab her own from its sheath on her back.

Ichigo went flying through the air, and Kirara followed, swinging her Zanpakuto as she continued to throw him around. "Come on Ichigo! Fight back! Are you holding back because I'm a girl and you don't want to hurt me?" Kirara mocked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Or is it because I was your classmate?" Kirara kept going. "I was in your class for months Ichigo, I was there when Rukia joined, when Orihime and Chad were attacked by Hollows, when that kid's spirit was stuck in a bird, even when your Konpaku terrorised the class!" Ichigo's glare darkened. "I knew Uryu was a Quincy, I was even there when Orihime developed her powers! And I knew when the Captain and Lieutenant attacked and almost killed you and Uryu," Kirara kept pushing him. "I've been there the whole time, keeping an eye on you, watching for any changes. And the worst part? I befriended your friends," Ichigo's eyes blazed.

"Shut up..." Ichigo's voice was quiet, but his Reiatsu blazed.

"Keigo and Mizuiro, they were pretty funny as far as humans go," Kirara shrugged. "Chad was cool. And Tatsuki and Orihime were nice, we went for food. A bunch of us even hung out over the summer! Me and Tatsuki even went to a festival when you, Orihime, Chad and Uryu were in the Soul Society!" she raised her Zanpakuto and easily blocked Ichigo's strike. "About damn time. I was starting to think my goading wouldn't work," Kirara smirked at him.

"They all thought you were their friend!" Ichigo yelled, only to be shoved back.

"Like I care!" Kirara mocked. "So come on Ichigo, show me that Inner Hollow of yours," she told him.

"Never!" Ichigo shook his head. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo, you've got an Inner Hollow. That makes you one of us," her voice was less harsh now as she stood opposite him. "It's not really your choice in the matter. Either you join us, or we'll have to kill you," Kirara told him. "So show me your Hollow," she said.

"I just said I won't do it!" Ichigo shook his head, and Kirara sighed heavily.

"Hachi?" she called suddenly, making Ichigo frown in confusion.

"Yes Kirara?" the pink-haired man called back.

"Add a couple more layers to the forcefield. This may get a little bumpy," she told him.

"As you wish..." Hachi sighed heavily, putting his hands together. Kirara then looked back up at Ichigo, her expression flat.

"Like I said Ichigo, it isn't your choice. You're full of it, coming in here claiming you'll beat the way out of us. Like it's that damn _easy_ to control your Hollow!" Kirara lifted her hand. Ichigo's eyes widened as navy light formed by her hand, and a white substance began to form. Angling her hand, Kirara dragged it down and across her face, leaving her in her mask.

"Her...Hollow..." Ichigo breathed, alarmed. Part of him felt sick, finally forced to accept that Kirara wasn't a normal classmate. She wasn't even a normal Shinigami. She was something far more vicious.

"Show us your power, Ichigo," Kirara's voice was warped. "Or you'll be dead," she disappeared, and before Ichigo realised it, he was being thrown to the ground hard. Slamming to the ground, he let out a choke as the air was forced from his lungs.

"Kirara, don't go too far with this! You're not supposed to kill him!" Rose reminded her, worried.

"I won't, if he would hurry up and _Hollowfy_ already!" Kirara called back. Ichigo pushed himself up, and grabbed his Zanpakuto. He leapt back into the air and swung with a yell, slamming the blade against Kirara's. She barely even reacted to it.

"You're still holding back. Are you really that damn scared of your Hollow, Ichigo?" Kirara asked him, shoving him back. "Put some fight into this!" she leapt at him and swung her Zanpakuto. Ichigo blocked, but the blade of his sword chipped from the attack. "Good god, right now you're absolutely useless. I don't know why we've bothered with you this long," Kirara shook her head, and lifted her Mask. Her eyes were completely black, with gold irises. "All that power, wasted, because you're too scared to do anything about it," Kirara shook her head and pulled her Mask back on, attacking again.

As Ichigo slammed into the wall behind him, Kirara watched from midair, almost bored. Under her Mask, her expression was pitying. Ichigo was far stronger than this. If he put full energy into the fight instead of holding back, he'd have given her a real challenge, even before he used his Bankai. After all, he'd been trained by Urahara, and Yoruichi. But he continued to hold back, scared of his Hollow. "Ichigo, you don't seem to realise that I'm going to kill you if you don't fight back here," Kirara told him with a sigh. "Then what will happen to your friends?" she asked him, tilting her head. Ichigo growled, lunging at her again, but Kirara easily blocked his strike. He watched her carefully as she moved, and Kirara sighed. "That won't work, Ichigo," she said.

"What won't work?!" he demanded angrily, shoving at her. Kirara put more strength behind her sword to shove him back slightly. Black was starting to fill his eyes, turning his brown eyes golden.

"Watching me use my Mask. That won't help you control yours," she told him. Ichigo's glare darkened, realising she'd caught on to what he was doing. "I've been telling you what will work, so why don't you just listen?!" Ichigo's eyes widened as Kirara was in front of him before he could blink. He barely managed to avoid her Zanpakuto, but a rip in his robes told him that he hadn't escaped completely unscathed. Her Zanpakuto came at him again, and Ichigo swung to block, but her attack managed to crack his sword's blade even more.

"No, I won't do it! I won't let my Hollow out!" Ichigo yelled at her, wiping blood from his face before it could run into his eyes. Kirara sighed heavily. "You're insane to think that I would!" he shouted at her. Kirara's irritation grew. She was getting fed up with him arguing against her. He'd come to them for help, and was arguing against everything that she said.

"Fine," Kirara breathed slowly, and returned her Zanpakuto to its sheath on her back. Ichigo frowned, not understanding what she was doing.

"Kirara, don't!" Mashiro cried up at her.

"That's a little much, don't you think?" Love frowned. Ichigo glanced to them for a moment, wondering just why her putting away her Zanpakuto was bad.

"You're not supposed to kill him, you idiot!" Kensei even spoke up, looking irritated.

"You're not going to let your Hollow out, Ichigo?" Kirara ignored the Vizards below. "Fine then. I guess I have no choice but to kill you," she tensed, and disappeared. She reappeared behind Ichigo, whose eyes widened as he looked around, only for her leg to slam into him. As he flew through the air, struggling to right himself, Kirara reappeared in front of him, and her other leg caught him in the stomach. Ichigo cried out in pain, and Kirara stopped above him, slamming him to the ground with another powerful kick.

"Dammit..." Ichigo rolled onto his front, propping himself up on his hands and knees as he coughed up blood. She was even stronger without the use of her Zanpakuto, and her attacks reminded him of Yoruichi. She was certainly fast enough, though still not as fast as his teacher. Grabbing his Zanpakuto, his grip tightened. The blade was chipped in multiple places, and would end up broken completely if he wasn't careful. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was fighting with Kirara until he understood how she suppressed her Inner Hollow and used its powers for her own. He wouldn't give in to her demands. He'd not let his Hollow out to fight her.

"I guess I have to finish this...what a waste of my time," Kirara shook her head. After all her time watching him, he'd amounted to a scared kid who wouldn't even listen when people tried to help him. What a waste of potential. She launched at him again, and Ichigo went to fight her, but her punch slammed him into the wall. He choked up more blood, falling forwards.

Kirara felt the pulse less than a second before she was attacked. Ichigo let out a shriek as a white Mask formed across part of his face, leaving him with a wide, demented smirk as he leapt at her. All of the Vizards jolted as they felt the sudden power increase, and Kirara barely managed to dodge Ichigo as he flew at her, his hand outstretched and aiming for her neck. As he sailed past her, he spun and kicked her hard, with enough force to send her flying backwards. Kirara slammed into a pillar hard enough to crack it the entire way through, and she bounced off it from the ricochet. The next thing Ichigo knew, he was being pinned to the ground by rest of the Vizards, all with their swords drawn.

"Alright, that's enough," with a quick jab, Shinji broke through Ichigo's Mask. "Happy now, Kirara?" he called up to the Vizard, who just lifted a hand to give a thumbs up, not moving other than that. Ichigo had given her a serious kick, and she was pretty sure he'd broken something. "You understand now, don't you, Ichigo?" Shinji asked as the rest of the group stood up off him, leaving Ichigo on the ground. "Your Hollow can't be suppressed simply by focusing your mind on stopping it, and it can't be stopped with your body either," the black disappeared from Ichigo's eyes, and Shinji sighed as he looked around at him. "You pass. We'll teach you control, you'll learn how to deal with that Hollow inside of you," he turned back to the boy still lying on the ground.

* * *

Kirara squirmed, uncomfortable as Hachi hovered his glowing hands over her.

"Please lie still Kirara," he requested as he focused on her ribs. Her exposed skin was already blotched purple and blue from bruises. "I can't heal broken bones with you moving," the giant man told her softly.

"You shouldn't heal them at all, it's the idiot's fault for aggravating the kid that much," Kensei grunted.

"What would you have suggested then Kensei?" Kirara shot him an irritated look. "Let him and Shinji fight like little old ladies until we die of boredom?" she asked.

"I had it handled," Shinji muttered.

"My ass you did," Kirara scoffed.

"I think Rose is right in calling you callous," Kirara stuck her tongue out at Shinji when she heard his comment. Nearby, Ichigo was trying to ignore them, running on a bizarre contraption that looked like a ski machine, which Hiyori had created. He had initially protested, but Hiyori, who seemed to have decided to be in charge of his training, hadn't given him a choice.

"That should be okay now," Hachi finally finished, and Kirara sat up, stretching.

"Thanks Hachi," she smiled brightly at him, getting to her feet. Her stomach was still bruised and hurt a little to move, but it was a lot better than it had been. Tugging down her top to hide most of the bruises, Kirara then lifted her discarded jacket and shrugged it back on.

"Going somewhere?" Lisa asked, her eyes peeking out from over her book.

"Dinner," Kirara told her with a shrug, and Shinji's hand landed on her head. She smiled as he trailed his hand down her face, and leaned in to kiss her. "Later guys!" Kirara called cheerily as she pulled away and took his hand.

"Wait a second, you're just leaving us with the kid?" Kensei yelled as the two left.

"He's on the Super Trainer, he'll be fine," Kirara waved a dismissive hand.

"And what about our dinner?" Mashiro pouted.

"Get it yourself," Shinji rolled his eyes, and they disappeared out of the warehouse.

"They really have gotten worse," Hiyori muttered with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	31. Boiling Point

**Thanks to IrishPrincess1987, Suzume Amai and pinkdoughnuts for reviewing, and to Auguste the clown, .Paige, lunatarimoon, Horrorful, Loritina, FinaleGirl, .Girls, animls4evr and** **HairyLlama** **for favouriting and following!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Boiling Point

Kirara had to commend Ichigo. It had been almost 24 hours, and he was still on Hiyori's Super Trainer. Either he was dedicated, or an idiot. Kirara was leaning more towards the second.

"Where's Mashiro with lunch?" Shinji grumbled, stretched across the sofa as he flipped through a book. "Kirara..." he whined.

"Yes?" the Vizard glanced over from where she was sitting, looking over Lisa's shoulder at the swimsuit models.

"Lunch is late again and I'm starving, make something to eat," he told her.

"If you want me to burn down the place, sure," Kirara scoffed, returning her attention to the magazine. "Make yourself something to eat if you're that hungry," she told him.

"So mean..." Shinji sighed.

"No, just not your skivvy, Hirako," Kirara retorted. "So make your own lunch," she said.

"Yeah, if you want _him_ to burn the place down," Lisa commented. "Oh Kirara, what do you think of this one?" she asked, pointing to one of the models. Kirara leaned closer to see the model she was pointing at.

"Pretty racy," Kirara studied the scantily clad woman, whose swimsuit barely left anything to the imagination. "I like it," she gave Lisa a thumbs up. Lisa's glasses flashed as she nodded, both approving of it.

"Great, I thought we only had one letch here," Shinji muttered.

"Shinji, remember that I've never been afraid to hit you," Kirara warned him in a casual voice. "Oh, that one is even better," Kirara pointed to another model.

"Good eye Yamada," Lisa approved.

"Lisa, I want you to keep a sharp eye on the Shinigami and look after him," Kensei spoke up nearby, taping up his knuckles.

"Don't worry, I won't let him out of my sight," Lisa spoke with a dismissive tone.

"Yeah, but you're not watching him, you're just sitting there looking at swimsuit catalogues!" Kensei growled when he looked up to see that Lisa hadn't taken her eyes off the magazine.

"Can it," Lisa rolled her eyes and leaned closer to the pages. "I can see the Shinigami just fine," she told him. Kensei's scowl grew.

"That's not the point! You're on duty today aren't you? You're supposed to be training him!" Kensei snapped at the perverted Vizard. Kirara looked up at Ichigo, who had been doing his best to ignore them. His scowl was just growing, and she smiled a little.

"Fine, have it your way," Lisa rolled her eyes. "One, two...one, two..." she began to speak in a monotone voice.

"Oh, that's an even nicer one," Kirara pointed over her shoulder. "Too bad I couldn't wear them," she sighed, leaning against Lisa as she continued chanting.

"Lunch sure is late..." Shinji sighed again.

"Stop talking about it!" Hiyori snapped at him. "You're only making us more hungry than we already are!" she told him irritably.

"I can't take this!" Ichigo finally snapped, and Kirara looked up in time to see Ichigo kick the Walker at Hiyori. It would have hit her dead on, had she not used Shinji as a shield. The Walker bounced off his face, and flew through the air, crashing loudly nearby. Kirara sighed heavily.

"What's the big idea?!" Hiyori shrieked at Ichigo. "You try something like that again dumbass and you're dead!" she threatened angrily.

"I was...I was just gonna say that to him..." Shinji groaned.

"I should be saying it to you!" Ichigo yelled back at the pair as the rest of the Vizards watched. Kirara shook her head. She was surprised it had taken that long for him to snap. "You bragged about how you were gonna teach me control and how to suppress a Hollow inside me _forever_! So why the hell are you idiots making me run all day on this cheap, home-made, poor excuse for a cross-country ski machine?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took him this long," Kirara said to Lisa. Hiyori and Ichigo continued to yell at each other loudly.

"I'm surprised he was even on it to begin with," Lisa said, glancing up from her magazine as they sighed.

"Lunch is here!" Mashiro announced as she pushed the door open and walked in with Hachi.

"Oh yay!" Kirara jumped up and bounced over. Mashiro glanced over to where Hiyori and Ichigo were yelling, with Shinji lying bleeding on the ground beside them.

"Should I interrupt them to tell them lunch is here?" Mashiro asked as she handed over Love's food to him. "It might get cold," she mused.

"Nah, don't bother," Love shook his head. "I'll eat theirs," he smirked.

"Oh, I want Ichigo's then," Kirara said as she took the extra portion.

"You two are so cruel," Rose shook his head, taking his own as they watched Hiyori and Ichigo yelling at each other.

"They seem to be awfully angry...why are they fighting?" Mashiro asked curiously. Love sighed.

"Well...he doesn't seem to like the Hiyori Super Trainer," he told her. Mashiro's eyes widened.

"What? He was _still_ on it?" she gaped, looking over at the two, who had gone from yelling to screaming. Kirara shook her head as Hiyori called Ichigo a dumbass, and he called her Snaggletooth. At one point, Hiyori threw Shinji at Ichigo, making the orange-haired boy shriek in alarm.

"I think Hiyori's finally met her match," Kirara commented as she opened hers and began to eat. "They're both idiots," she sighed.

"If you ask me, I don't think Hiyori explained the theory of her training treadmill very well," Hachi admitted as he handed over food to Kensei and Lisa. "So I can see why the Shinigami might be upset," he said as Hiyori and Ichigo threw punches at each other, before Hiyori switched to her sandal and started slapping him with it.

"I have to agree," Kensei nodded. "When giving orders, she always leaves out one or two key details," he agreed with Hachi. Lisa just watched silently. Hiyori then kicked Ichigo down to the lower level, and grabbed her trainer.

"Quit your complaining and keep running until you _drop_!" she shrieked, hurling it down. It slammed into Ichigo's chin, and he growled, but stopped, deflating as Shinji finally stepped in.

"Calm down Ichigo," he told the angry boy. "The stupid Hiyori Treadmill Trainer-"

"It's _Super_!" Hiyori snapped, but Shinji didn't listen.

"Is the foundation for your future training," he explained. "We determine the level of your next training program based on how long you can run on that treadmill," Ichigo stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What exactly do you mean when you say level?" Ichigo asked him.

"Just listen to Hiyori, okay? Quit complaining and get back on her senseless treadmill trainer," Shinji told him, dodging the question.

"For the last time it's the Super Hiyori Trainer you dumbass!" Hiyori shrieked.

"After about three days, you'll collapse from exhaustion. First we break you down, then we build you up by teaching you how to control your Hollow transformation," Shinji continued as if he hadn't heard Hiyori's angry yell. Ichigo's gaze darkened.

"Oh no..." Kirara murmured, recognising his look. It never boded well.

"What?! That's a joke!" Ichigo yelled at him, losing his temper. "Well you can forget about three days!" he pointed at the fallen trainer nearby. "I can run on that thing for almost a week without getting tired!" Ichigo yelled up at Shinji. "I get it, okay? That stupid machine is designed to drain me of all my Reiatsu! Well big deal!" Ichigo yelled as Shinji's eyes narrowed very slightly. The other Vizards walked over, and Kirara watched Ichigo, worried. "You wanna measure my maximum Reiatsu output by seeing how many days I can run before I collapse. You idiots! With the Reiatsu I have right now, I could go at least five days straight on that thing!" Ichigo bragged angrily.

"That idiot..." Kensei muttered. None of them were impressed by Ichigo's tantrum.

"There's no point in testing me like this! Just teach me how to control my Hollowfication already!" Ichigo continued his rant. "I don't have time to waste on this crap dammit! I cannot afford to lose any more time playing around with you Vizards!" he yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" Shinji's roar took him by surprise. The other Vizards looked at him carefully, and Kirara grasped Rose's sleeve, worried as Shinji glared at Ichigo, Rose moved his other hand to pat her arm gently. "You don't have _time_? That's quite something coming from the guy who doesn't know how long it takes for the Hogyoku to awaken," Shinji growled. Ichigo's breath caught.

"What...did you just say?" he breathed, his anger dissolving to make way for his shock.

"I said stop blabbing when you don't really know anything about the Hogyoku or anything at all about Hollowfication!" Shinji's voice rose with his anger. Ichigo stared at him, stunned into silence.

"What is this...?" Ichigo managed to speak. "How do you know about...how is it possible that you know about the Hogyoku?" he asked slowly.

"I know all about it...the Hogyoku, the Arrancar...even Sosuke Aizen," Shinji sighed. "I've known about them for many, many years," Ichigo couldn't find the words to speak, and Shinji suddenly appeared in front of him, holding a hand in his face. "Don't worry, I'll give you all the details another day. I thought it would be a good idea to take some time at the beginning, to get used to us. But now that I think about it, you can already turn into a Shinigami...you can use your Shikai, and you have a Bankai," Ichigo stared at him.

"You know all about that too?"

"But I can see it would be better if we just jumped right into teaching you to control your Hollow, just like you originally asked us to," Shinji ignored his comment as his hand began to glow. "Are you ready, Ichigo?" he asked, and the light pulsed. Ichigo immediately keeled over, his eyes open but blank.

The other Vizards joined him, not speaking as Love hoisted Ichigo over his shoulder. "Hachi," Shinji turned. "Give us a two-layered fault forcefield," he requested.

"Alright then..." Hachi sighed, clapping twice to summon his massive barrier that enclosed the warehouse. The ground opened in front of them, revealing the stairs down to the training grounds, and the group began to walk down. When they reached the ground, Love dumped Ichigo unceremoniously on the ground in the middle.

"You know, you could stand to be a little more gentle with him," Kirara frowned irritably.

"I'm not gonna break him," Love commented, patting her head as they stepped back. Kirara rolled her eyes, swatting him away.

"Hey Hachi," Shinji ignored the pair. "Throw up another forcefield here too," he instructed.

" _What_?" Hachi gaped at him in alarm.

"Don't ' _what_ ' me, you're standing there with your mouth open looking like you're trying to catch flies!" Shinji rolled his eyes and scowled at Hachi. "Just do it, okay? And seal off Ichigo's body as well," he added. Hachi sighed.

"As you wish..." Hachi clapped his hands together, and a powerful wind picked up around him. "Wall of iron sand, tower of the shaven priests, glow incandescent iron, tranquil and soundless," yellow lights emerged from his clasped hands and he lifted his hands above his head. The lights focused above them in five yellow circles of light. "Bakudo #75! Gochutekkan!" Hachi slammed the lights to the ground, and five pillars appeared, landing on Ichigo and pinning him to the ground.

Everyone was quiet as they sat down away from Ichigo, and Hachi summoned another forcefield around his body, blocking it off from them. Kirara fidgeted as she stared at his motionless body, a sick feeling in her stomach. It had been a long time since any of them had had to do this, and it only brought up bad memories.

Feeling the pulse of Hollow-like Reiatsu again, Kirara lifted her head as the Reiatsu flooded out, causing a powerful wind. The gust battered at Kirara, whose hair whipped her face as she watched Ichigo silently. His fingers scraped at the ground as he struggled to move, and he lifted his head to reveal the same Mask as before, with a sick smirk on his face. The pillars finally collapsed, crashing into each other and shattering as Lisa got up.

"Hachigen, open up please!" she requested of the Vizard maintaining the large barrier. "I'm on duty today, so I'll go first," she said. Hachi nodded, and a small doorway opened up in the barrier in front of Lisa.

"Let's try not to kill him Lisa," Shinji requested. She paused in the doorway, looking around at him.

"Yeah, if he doesn't kill me first," she retorted, and disappeared inside. Kirara sighed as Ichigo got to his feet, growling at the woman facing him, and she stood up as well. She was already antsy, the anticipation of the battle flooding her with adrenaline. The others all looked just as on edge as she felt, watching Lisa fight off the Hollow inside the barrier.

"Kirara," she looked around as Shinji called her. "Come here," frowning, Kirara walked over to him, and as soon as she reached him, Shinji grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was forced to sit. "Don't pace, you'll drive me crazy," he muttered, not looking away from Ichigo.

"I thought I always drove you crazy," she smirked.

"You do," he confirmed.

"Good. Thought I was losing my touch for a moment there," Kirara murmured back. His grip on her arm tightened very slightly, before he let her go, focusing on the battle in front of them. Kirara pulled her legs in close and rested her chin on her knees. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

Once Lisa's 10 minutes were up, Kensei had stepped in, taking over the fight. His ten minutes would soon be up, and after a fierce game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kirara was next in. Twitchy, she wanted to get up and keep moving, but pacing would help no-one. Kensei was easily holding his own against Ichigo, who was becoming more Hollow-like as time progressed.

Instead, Kirara settled for drumming her fingers on her leg, not taking her eyes off Ichigo. Trying to memorise how his Hollow-self fought. He was fast, and strong, but they all had been in their Hollow forms. It amplified their powers a great deal. She needed to figure out which style of fighting would be better against him.

After watching Ichigo, she knew she'd need to fight with her Zanpakuto. While she was more skilled with Hakuda and stronger, she didn't possess the brute strength that Kensei or Love had, and Kensei was barely pushing Ichigo back. She would have to rely on speed and her sword. Taking a breath, Kirara braced herself, and couldn't help her mind wandering back to the last time they'd had to do this.

Kirara glanced to her side, where Lisa was catching her breath. Sweat ran down her face and dripped to the ground. She had exerted herself quite a bit.

"How much of a break do I get?" Lisa asked as she glanced over to them.

"If all of us rotate in on schedule, it's ten minutes times nine people, so ninety minutes," Shinji told her.

"It isn't times nine, idiot," Hiyori snapped at him. "You can't count her, so it's only eight," she pointed out.

"Fine," Shinji scowled at the correction. "10 minutes times eight is eighty minutes," he corrected himself. Kirara grinned.

"Uh, you can't include Hachi, remember?" she pointed out, glancing to the Vizard sitting at the edge of the barrier, looking very nervous. "He has to maintain the barriers," Kirara told him. Hachi shot her a grateful look. Shinji glared down at her, having stood up to stretch.

"Then it's seventy minutes, dammit," he amended again.

"Dumbass," Hiyori muttered. Kirara bit her lip to hide her laughter.

When the watch beeped, she was up in an instant, walking towards the barrier.

"Hachi?" she smiled to him, and he nodded, lifting a finger. A doorway opened for her, and Kirara tensed, before disappearing. She reappeared by Ichigo and Kensei, swinging her leg hard to kick Ichigo's arm. His punch sailed over Kensei's head, and Kirara flipped backwards, landing nearby.

"Time's up Kensei," she said to him.

"Already?" he straightened up as the Hollow hissed; golden eyes focused on Kirara. She just tossed him the watch. "Watch out for his tail," he warned, and her eyes moved to the long white tail that was flicking quickly.

"Noted," she said as he moved towards the still open door, not too fast to avoid provoking Ichigo. Once he was out, Kirara drew her Zanpakuto. "I suppose I should formally introduce myself. Kirara Yamada. Prepare yourself," she pointed her Zanpakuto at him. He hissed at her, and suddenly leapt at her. Kirara moved quickly, dodging his slash, only for his tail to lash out at her. Using her Zanpakuto, she blocked it, but was shoved back by the strike. "You can never make things easy for me, can you Ichigo?" she sighed as she landed, and he turned, growling at her again. His hands had changed into white claws that would tear her to ribbons if she wasn't careful.

Taking a deep breath, Kirara held her Zanpakuto up in two hands, and watched as Ichigo faced her completely. She kept completely focused on him, ignoring her pounding heart as memories of the past battled to make their way to the surface of her mind. Lisa and Kensei had handled Ichigo fine, Kirara would not be the one to get herself killed keeping Ichigo's Hollow at bay while he battled internally. With a shriek, Ichigo leapt at her again, swinging his Zanpakuto, but Kirara read his moves easily and dodged, slashing up his arm. He let out a snarl, but as he landed, the cut was covered in the same white substance as most of his body. "High Speed Regen. Great," she sighed, and moved again when Ichigo attacked her. Swinging her Zanpakuto, Kirara prepared herself to keep this up for 10 minutes.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	32. Fight For Control

**Thank you to Suzume Amai, IrishPrincess1987, Onepiecelover4ever and pinkdoughnuts for your reviews! Thanks also to rebel100, Onepiecelover4ever, mus0u, FanFictionAnimeLover, doglver0126, Baperben and** **TriggerShotX for favouriting and following!**

 **I can't believe this story has reached 100 reviews, you guys are incredible, thank you all for your support! I hope that you continue to enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Fight For Control

 _Approaching the man standing in the middle of the training ground they had been provided, Kirara touched his arm gently._

 _"Rose?" he blinked, snapping out of his thoughts to look down at the young woman standing beside him. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and there were dark lines under her eyes._

 _"Oh, Kirara, how are you feeling?" he smiled softly down at her, but there was conflict behind his gaze as Kirara studied his exhausted features._

 _"Alive," Kirara wanted to ask him how he was, but couldn't bring herself to ask. She knew that only a few hours ago, she'd have hated someone asking her that. "You ready?" she asked softly._

 _"Not in the slightest," Rose gave a small chuckle. "But I suppose I have no choice. This is the only way," he sighed, and Kirara nodded, worried for her friend. He winced, putting a hand to his head. Kirara reached out a hand to him, before someone else grasped her arm._

 _"Come on," Shinji's voice was low as he pulled her away. "Rose," he stopped, tilting his head to look over his shoulder to the taller man. "Remember what I said. Get in, kick its ass, get out," Shinji told him. Rose nodded._

 _"I know," his voice was soft, and he closed his purple eyes as they moved away._

 _"Hachi," Shinji called to the pink-haired kido expert as he released Kirara's arm. Hachi nodded, and clapped his hands together twice, calling on a barrier that surrounded Rose. The blond in the centre of the circle took a seat, his eyes closed as he focused intently. "Hey," Shinji caught Kirara's arm as she went to walk off, and when she looked around, he took her hand, putting something in it before turning and walking away._

 _"What..." Kirara frowned, and looked down, opening her hand. Her eyes widened, and she clenched her hand into a tight fist. "That asshole," she whispered, turning back to Rose as she put her hand to her chest. Tears stung at her eyes as her weary state only made her emotions worse._

 _Then she felt the pulse of Reiatsu, and blinked. It was becoming familiar to her, feeling the spike of Hollow-like energy, before a strong wind picked up and Rose's hands rose to his head. The white substance that made up a Hollow's Mask began to cover his face, leaving part of it uncovered as he struggled at first, before relaxing as it completely took over. Kirara then sighed, and walked towards the barrier. "Hachi, I'm first," she called over to him._

 _"Of course," he nodded, lifting a finger. A doorway opened, and Kirara walked over to it._

 _"Oi Kirara, be careful," Kensei called. "You've got fifteen minutes, then I'm coming in," he told her._

 _"Watch it Kensei, you almost sound concerned for me," Kirara couldn't resist calling back as she walked into the forcefield. The doorway shut as Kensei scoffed, one of the few whose mind was clear again. The others watched silently, knowing that their turn would soon be happening._

 _Kirara took a breath as she walked away from the walls of the forcefield, and finally raised her eyes to Rose, who slowly got to his feet when he noticed her. Almost all of his face had been covered with a white Mask that was different to the others she'd seen so far. Shaped like a bird, it had a long beak that started to cover his nose, and all that Kirara could see of Rose's face was one eye, both of which were black and gold in colour, and his mouth, twisted in a sadistic smirk._

 _He slowly got to his feet, growling as he stared at her. Kirara took a breath, and reached up, tying the green ribbon in her hand back around her hair. Once it was secure, she drew her Zanpakuto. "Ready, Rose?" she asked softly, pointing the tip of the blade at him as he growled again, and shot at her._

* * *

Narrowly avoiding Ichigo's punch, Kirara saw his fist slammed into a rock, shattering it. Kirara didn't waste any time watching as she leapt into the air to dodge his tail, only for his clawed hand to grab her by her ankle and swing her around, hurling her towards the barrier. Righting herself in the air, Kirara's feet hit the side of the barrier and she pushed off it, flying straight at him and swinging her Zanpakuto.

Ichigo's snarl grew as he blocked her swing and shoved her back. As soon as she landed, Kirara pushed at him again, not letting up in her relentless assault. She was breathing heavily, not giving Ichigo a chance to attack her first. The moment she did that, would be the moment she started getting her ass kicked.

"Come on Ichigo, hurry the hell up," she muttered, ducking under his slash. However, as she jumped out of the way, she noticed strands of her hair falling to the ground. "Oh, great. I wasn't looking for a haircut, asshole," she muttered, and pushed to the side as Ichigo's fist slammed to the ground, creating a small tremor as rocks and dust kicked up.

Ichigo shrieked loudly, and lashed out at Kirara, growing agitated with her dodging. She blocked his sword, and winced when one of his claws caught her other arm. She jumped back; blood soaking her jacket and running down her hand. Ignoring the pain, Kirara dodged again, pushing in and refusing to go on the defensive. She couldn't let him dictate their fight.

She was knocked off her feet when his tail slammed the ground and knocked her over. She rolled out of the way of his attack, scrambling to try and get back to her feet as she swore internally. This was not a position she should be in. Her heart was pounding painfully as she saw Ichigo raise his Zanpakuto to strike her again, only for Rose to block it and shove him back.

"Losing your touch, Kirara?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Just having an off day," she shrugged, getting to her feet. "10 minutes already? How boring," Kirara dismissed it easily, turning and walking towards the edge of the barrier. "And Rose?" she called to the man, who was watching Ichigo with a frown.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thanks," she smiled, disappearing outside and leaving Rose to take on Ichigo next.

* * *

As Rose cleaned up Kirara's arm, which she had been neglecting in favour of watching the Vizards fight Ichigo, she kept her gaze on Love, who was bleeding from a cut up his torso where Ichigo had managed to catch him. Those who had been in fighting so far were bruised and banged up, all catching their breaths as they waited. It had been over an hour already, and Ichigo seemed to have completely Hollowfied.

"Kensei," Lisa called out to the man holding the watch. "What's the longest amount of time any one of us has taken to control our Hollow?" she asked him.

"It was Hiyori, at 69 minutes, 2 seconds," Kensei spoke softly. Kirara shivered at the memory. Hiyori's Hollow had been particularly vicious, even for a Hollow. None of them had come out unscathed, and Kirara still had the scar on her thigh.

"How many minutes has it been now?" Kirara called over to him. He glanced back down at the watch in his hand.

"68 minutes...and 44 seconds," Kensei told them. Kirara sighed, looking back to Ichigo, before flinching.

"Sorry, but you really should have done this before," Rose smiled at her, cleaning the last of the blood from around the cut. "I think it's safe to say your jacket is ruined," he told her, glancing to the blood-soaked jacket nearby before lifting the bandages to wrap around it.

"Ichigo owes me a new one," Kirara muttered. Feeling a pulse of energy, their eyes widened and they looked around sharply to see Ichigo pointing two clawed fingers at Love. Red energy began to gather, shining brightly and filled with power.

"It's a Cero!" Lisa realised in horror.

"Don't worry!" Love held a hand over his face.

"Do you think he's going to have to Hollowfy?" Mashiro, sitting near Kirara and Rose, asked worriedly.

"Of course, he's not an idiot. Even Love must Hollowfy to block that," Rose told her, looking worried himself. "The Reiatsu is too intense," he said, before a blood exploded from a cut that appeared on Ichigo's arm. His Cero disrupted, Ichigo shrieked, and Love lowered his arm in surprise.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked as Ichigo screamed, more cuts appearing on his body and spurting blood everywhere.

"Hachi! Get Love out of the barrier _now_!" Hiyori yelled to the man, who immediately provided a doorway for Love to escape through. As soon as he was clear, the door shut again, and Ichigo continued to scream. Bright light suddenly filled the barrier, and exploded in a powerful burst of energy that created a strong wind that whipped at the Vizards standing nearby. When the smoke and dust finally settled, Ichigo stood motionless in the middle of the barrier. The white shell of the Hollow then fell off, shattering and disappearing as soon as it hit the ground, leaving Ichigo in his Shinigami robes, and a Mask.

"Now, Hachi," Shinji finally spoke.

"As you command," Hachi snapped his fingers, and the barrier instantly shattered. Ichigo then tilted forwards, and fell face first onto the ground, his Mask bouncing off and lying beside him.

"He's looking pretty banged up Hachi...you think he'll be alright?" Mashiro whispered to the much larger man, who just shushed her. As Shinji approached Ichigo, Kirara looked to the Mask on the ground. Much like his Hollow, Ichigo's Mask was shaped like a skull with sharp teeth, with the left side covered in red stripes.

"So how do you feel now?" Shinji asked the motionless boy on the ground. At first, he didn't respond, but after a minute, turned his head to grin up at the blond. Dried blood covered his forehead, along with a trail of sweat, but he looked better than he had done in a long time.

"Fine, not bad at all," Ichigo told him.

"Very good," Shinji grinned back at him. Nearby, the Hollow Mask disappeared as Ichigo lifted his black sword.

* * *

Ichigo cried out as he slammed through another rock, and Kirara winced sympathetically.

"He really sucks," she murmured, shaking her head as he pushed himself back up. "Whose idea was it for Hiyori to train him?" Kirara wondered as she watched Ichigo trying to fight off Hiyori, who was wearing her Mask and knocking him around.

"It was Hiyori's. You want to argue with her about it?" Shinji asked, his head on her lap as she played idly with his hair, watching Ichigo being battered by Hiyori. Kirara scoffed.

"No thank you. I like my head where it is. And I've got enough bruises already, I don't need any sandal marks," she added, shivering at the thought.

"Smart decision."

"One of us has to make them," Kirara smirked down at him. Shinji frowned, shooting her a sideways glance as she smirked down at him, but it quickly faded. "You know...you got pretty mad at Ichigo," she spoke softly. "Are you alright?" Kirara asked, her fingers still as they remained tangled in his short hair.

"Fine. The kid just got on my nerves. Kinda like you like to do, Princess," he gave a small chuckle, before yelping as Kirara gave his hair a sharp tug.

"Don't be an idiot, Hirako," she warned, but her voice was still soft. "You're the one who likes to get on my nerves," Kirara muttered, and he grinned, but didn't respond as they both returned their attention to Ichigo, as Kirara's fingers continued running through his hair.

Ichigo went barrelling past, and as he stopped, his Mask shattered. As soon as it did, Hiyori appeared in front of him, and kicked his head so he rolled backwards and slammed into another boulder. She landed, running at him as Kirara shook her head again.

"I _told_ you not to release your Hollow form without permission!" she screeched at him.

"What are you, stupid?!" Ichigo demanded, bursting out of the rubble. "I'd have been in trouble if I hadn't used it then!" he argued.

"Shut up! Dumbass!" Hiyori kicked him again, and he slammed into another rock.

"They're as bad as each other for not listening to anything," Kirara mused. "And he's as bad as you for arguing with Hiyori," she teased Shinji.

"Even I'm not that bad," he muttered, and frowned when he heard multiple scoffs of disbelief. Kirara chuckled in amusement. As Ichigo and Hiyori continued to yell, the others just watched.

"Well, they're getting along swimmingly," Rose spoke as he and Love sat on a rock, eating their lunch.

"I think we're going to need to restock the first aid kit," Kirara murmured. It had already been running low, and she suspected it wouldn't be long before they were out, what with Ichigo being battered the way he was.

"Faster Ichigo! Again!" Hiyori yelled at him, finally switching to let him call on his Mask.

"Shut up!" he snapped back at her. "I know what to do!" he fell into a stance and summoned his Mask, before raising his arm to block Hiyori's kick. "That hurts!" he snapped, his voice warped.

"Your first move after you put on your Mask is too slow! If the fight were decided by the first blow, you'd be done for!" Hiyori screeched, finally landing a blow that sent him flying.

"His retention time isn't increasing very quickly," Hachi commented from nearby.

"Well it's not a simple thing..." Shinji reminded him. Kirara had to agree. It had taken them a hundred years to get to where they were now, and even then most of them could only last a maximum of five minutes. Above them, Ichigo's Mask shattered.

"Four seconds," Kensei announced.

"Only?!" Shinji sat up, and Kirara giggled.

"He really does suck," she commented. "Even Hiyori could hold hers for longer from the start," she shook her head.

"Hey, how come you guys are making the carrot top kid go through all of this?" Mashiro, who was lying nearby, asked curiously.

"It's practice," Kensei stated her as he looked around. "So he can maintain his Hollow for long periods of time. You did it too," he reminded her.

"Oh no I didn't!" Mashiro smiled brightly back, making him scowl.

"What?! You liar!" he hissed at her.

"No it's true," Shinji spoke up, glancing to the pair. "Mashiro was able to Hollowfy for over 15 hours from the very start," he reminded Kensei, who was glaring at the green-haired Vizard. "So she's the only one who didn't have to go through the training."

"Is that how it was? I'd forgotten all about it," Kensei muttered, looking back at the watch in his hand as Mashiro smiled brightly at him.

"See Kensei, you big grouch!" she pulled a face at him. "You're such a jerk!" she taunted him.

"Hey, shut up!" Kensei snapped at her.

"Fighting _again_ , Kensei?" Kirara teased him.

"Like you can talk!" he shouted.

"Now now!" Hachi tried to interfere, before something caught his attention and he looked away sharply.

"What's the matter, Hachi?" Shinji noticed his distraction, glancing to their Kido expert.

"There's a problem..." Hachi's voice was quiet, and he looked worried. Kirara frowned, wondering just what would have caused him such immediate concern. "Someone just slipped through my forcefield and entered the building," he warned them, causing everyone, bar Ichigo and Hiyori, to look around sharply.

"A Shinigami?" Love asked quickly. They knew that the group that Kirara had met before were still hanging about town.

"No..." Hachi frowned, trying to get a feel for the intruder. "The Hachigosogai I put around this location is a technique I devised on my own when I became Vizard," he explained. "It can't be broken by a Shinigami's Kido," Kensei leapt to his feet.

"Then who is it?!" he demanded. "Are you suggesting it's a Vizard like us?!" he stared at the puzzled man.

"I really don't know," Hachi admitted. "The thing that puzzles me the most, is that they didn't get in by destroying the barrier, rather they just slipped right through it. A Vizard certainly wouldn't be able to do something like that, not at all," he surmised.

"Then what the hell could have gotten through like that?" Kirara wondered. "Your barriers are designed to only let us through, and that's only if you choose to," she murmured, and they all looked to the stairs, ready to face their intruder.

The group watched as a lone figure walked down the stairs, with long red hair, big, nervous grey eyes, and the uniform of Karakura High School.

"A...human?" Kensei growled.

"Uh...hi...there..." Orihime swallowed. "Excuse me, anyone know where the restroom is?" she asked. "Just kidding!" she gave a nervous laugh.

"Say what?!" Kensei snarled.

"She said she was just kidding, Kensei," Lisa spoke up. "It's a joke. Don't get mad," she told him.

Kirara couldn't help it as she stared up at the young girl, who was looking at them nervously. She burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	33. Visitor

**Thanks to pinkdoughnuts and IrishPrincess1987 for reviewing, and to Biankia, RK241AC, LiLy Resh, Tempestae Night and .15 for favouriting and following!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Visitor

Her arms wrapped around her stomach, Kirara was almost doubled over with laughter as the Vizards were torn between staring at her, and their intruder.

"Oh god...I'm gonna die...this is amazing," tears stung at Kirara's eyes as she continued to laugh.

"What the hell is up with you, Kirara?" Kensei scowled at her as Kirara tried to stop her laughter, to no avail. Hearing a loud explosion nearby, they all looked around as Hiyori let out an angry yell.

"What are you doing Ichigo?!" she demanded as he groaned on the ground.

"Ichigo, it's you!" Orihime spotted him, looking relieved as he looked up in surprise.

"Orihime?" he asked, unsure if he was really seeing her.

"Okay..." Love frowned when Ichigo took a break – despite Hiyori yelling and refusing to let him – to speak with Orihime. "So Ichigo knows this girl?" he asked.

"She's his friend, one of the four who went to the Soul Society to save the Kuchiki girl," Kirara explained, still giggling. She couldn't get over how funny it was.

"Just how the hell did a human get through Hachi's barrier?" Kensei grunted, looking irritated that she was sitting talking to Ichigo instead of explaining herself.

"Who knows?" Kirara shrugged, coughing as she finally managed to calm her giggles.

"You're helpful," Kensei muttered.

"Knew more than you did, didn't I?" Kirara retorted, earning a glare from him.

"Please, don't start fighting," Hachi pleaded with them, raising his hands in a way to try and calm them.

"Yes, there really is no need for it," Rose agreed with him. When Ichigo then got to his feet and walked away from her, Kirara got up.

"Hey, Orihime!" she called, walking over. The red-haired girl looked around, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh, Kirara!"

"Kirara, she _knows_ _you_?!" Kensei yelled, but Kirara didn't reply, just walking over to Orihime.

"Come on, away from the crazies," Kirara grinned, guiding Orihime away as Hiyori and Ichigo resumed training.

"Huh? Uh...okay..." Orihime blinked rapidly, and they began walking up the stairs back to the warehouse.

"I wanted to say sorry," Kirara spoke softly, making Orihime look around so quickly that she overbalanced, and would have fallen back down the stairs, had Kirara not caught her wrist, laughing. "You alright?" she asked.

"Ye-yeah," Orihime blushed in embarrassment as Kirara released her. They reached the top of the stairs, and Kirara turned to Orihime, her hands behind her back. Orihime blinked multiple times at her, before Kirara bowed.

"I'm sorry, Orihime," she apologised. "I said some horrible things, the last few times we met. You didn't deserve that," she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Oh! You don't have to-"

"Yes I do," Kirara interrupted. "You, Tatsuki, even Mizuiro and Keigo, you've all been kind to me from when I met you. And the entire time, I was..."

"You were looking out for Ichigo, right?" Orihime's words made Kirara look up in surprise. She stared up at the girl, who was smiling at her. "You don't have to apologise, I understand," she told Kirara.

"You are..." Kirara straightened up, tilting her head. "A very strange one, you know that?" she smiled back at her, and Orihime gave a small laugh.

"Besides, you helped us before, didn't you?" Orihime asked. "When your friend wanted to kill us for interfering," she added.

"Uh, don't say it too loud. Hiyori is still mad at me," Kirara looked around awkwardly.

"Kirara, we're still friends, right?" she looked back at Orihime in surprise. The red-haired girl looked worriedly at her.

"Orihime..." Kirara murmured.

"You know, when we first met, I was kinda scared of you," Orihime admitted. Kirara didn't speak, already knowing that. "But then I saw you outside of school. You looked...sad," she told Kirara, who looked away. "I knew you weren't bad, not really," Orihime smiled, but it faltered a little when she saw the glimmer of pain in her eyes.

"Of...of course we're still friends, Orihime," Kirara then lifted her head and smiled at her.

"Oh, good," Orihime sighed with relief. "I better go," she decided.

"Sure thing," Kirara chuckled, waving as Orihime left the warehouse, passing through the barrier as if it wasn't even there. As she watched her leave, Kirara's smile faded, and her hand fell to her side.

"Are you alright?" she looked up when Rose stood beside her.

"She still wants to be friends," Kirara turned and looked up at the blonde, a wry smile on her face. "We've been living in this world for a hundred years, Rose, and still humans baffle me," she told him.

"Oh Kirara, my dear," Rose chuckled, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "Everyone baffles you," he teased her.

"Funny, Rose," Kirara rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "Thanks. You're a good friend," she told him.

"Of course I am," Rose sniffed, and they turned, walking back towards the stairs. "It's about time someone realised," he muttered, making Kirara laugh.

"Oh Rose, you know you're my best friend, right?" she elbowed him.

"I know, my dear," Rose put a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly, touched by her admission.

"Hey Kirara!" they looked down to where Lisa was standing, looking up at him. "Shinji's being an idiot again!" she told her. The blond in question had his back to them, but stiffened at her words.

"Oh?" Kirara walked towards them, confused by her words, before realising what she meant. "He's talking about Orihime being a hottie again, isn't he?" she asked with a laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Kensei demanded when Rose gave her a slightly concerned look.

"He's calling her his first love," Lisa told her.

"Oh, really?" Kirara walked around Shinji, still grinning. He shot Lisa an irritated look, and she smirked back at him. "Cause I've told you before, you've got no chance with a cutie like Orihime, she's way too pretty for you," she taunted Shinji, poking his chest and making him look down at her.

"Then how'd I get you?" his voice was quiet, but Kirara went bright red. "How about you stop telling on me, and mind your own business?" he asked, tilting his head to glare at Lisa.

"Where's the fun in that?" she answered shamelessly.

"And you," Shinji turned back to Kirara. "Behave yourself," he poked her nose, and glanced over to where Ichigo was tossed through the air.

"Dumbass...I'm not..." Kirara muttered, making him glance to her again to see her frowning at the ground. "I'm not like..." she stopped when he put a hand on her head.

"You shouldn't put yourself down, idiot," he told her quietly, ruffling her hair. Kirara reached up and took his hand silently, still blushing as she determinedly focused on Ichigo and Hiyori. Shinji gave a small chuckle, and took a seat, pulling her down with him as Kensei rolled his eyes in irritation at them.

* * *

"Ichigo's reactions really are the worst," Kirara mused as she watched Ichigo smash into another rock.

"At this rate I think Hiyori is going to kill him, not teach him," Shinji mused, his head back on her lap as he stretched.

"I've seen that coming for a while," Kirara snorted. Hiyori's shrieks of anger echoed towards them, and she sighed. "She loves to shout..." she murmured.

"You expect anything less of the harpy?" Shinji asked her, and Kirara smiled slightly.

"You deserve every beating she gives you," she told him.

"I do not," Shinji was affronted by her words, which made her giggle.

"You absolutely do," she looked down at him as he looked up at her with a frown. Kirara smiled innocently back at him, and he reached up, touching his fingertips to her cheek, brushing the scar by her chin and making her giggle again at the soft touch. "You're so weird," she told him, catching his hand to kiss his slender fingers.

"You're gonna hurt my feelings," he hummed, but didn't look too put out.

"Doubt that," Kirara scoffed. Shinji just watched her, continuing to trail his fingers across her face. Occasionally she'd twitch, unable to hide the giggles that betrayed her ticklish spots. He just smiled very slightly. Kirara smiled down at him, unable to hide her true feelings about her laid-back idiot, who always seemed to know what she was thinking, before she even thought it. "Hey, Shinji," she started, her smile fading.

"Uhuh?" Shinji just kept trailing his fingers across her face, lingering briefly on the scar that marred her nose. When he did, she twitched, and giggled again, too ticklish for her own good. She smiled again, tilting her head slightly.

"I-"

"Kirara?" she looked up in surprise as Hachi approached her.

"What's up Hachi?" she smiled up at him as Shinji frowned up at the giant, dropping his hand.

"It's about that girl, Orihime," Hachi told her. "I was wondering if I'd be able to talk to her about her abilities. They're very similar to my own barrier techniques," he explained.

"Oh," Kirara blinked in surprise. "I can grab her if you want," she offered, and looked down at Shinji, and smiled brightly as he continued to frown at Hachi. "You're cute," she told him, making his eyes widen.

"The hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, sitting up abruptly to glare at her. "I ain't cute Kirara," he told her, insulted. With a laugh, Kirara leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You shouldn't put yourself down, idiot," she teased him, enjoying the shade of red his face was turning. Kirara then got to her feet, grinning. "See you in a bit," she called as she walked away from the two, heading back up the stairs.

As soon as she passed through the barrier, Kirara closed her eyes, feeling out for Orihime's Reiatsu. Night had fallen, and the temperature had dropped, making her shiver as a cold breeze hit her bare legs.

"I think...she's by the school," Kirara realised. "With...urgh, Kuchiki?" she groaned irritably, before crouching and pushing up, leaping into the air. "Ah well, the Shinigami know I'm here, may as well make a grand entrance!" she laughed, leaping through the air.

Rukia and Orihime were sitting on the roof of the school, talking as Rukia comforted an upset Orihime. However, their touching moment was shattered when Kirara cleared her throat, making them look up sharply to see her sitting on the railings. "Hey," she raised a hand in greeting.

"Kirara?"

"What on earth?" the two girls gasped. "How'd you get up there?" Rukia demanded in shock, getting to her feet. Kirara didn't answer her, instead jumping down and landing lightly. She turned to Orihime, and gave a dramatic bow.

"Oh fair Orihime, Hachigen has requested an audience with you," she announced. Orihime blinked rapidly.

"Uh...who's Hachigen?" she asked slowly. Kirara grinned, straightening up.

"You'll see. Come on," she took Orihime's hand, and the submissive girl found herself on Kirara's back, hanging on by wrapping her arms around Kirara's neck. "Hold on tight," Kirara told her brightly. Rukia took a step, finding her voice.

"Hey, wait, you can't-"

"Too late," Kirara sang, and leapt into the air as Orihime shrieked in alarm. Rukia stared at them, baffled as Orihime's wails of terror were accompanied by Kirara's laughter.

"Isn't she...from Ichigo's class?" Rukia wondered, baffled by what had just happened.

"Uh...Kirara?" Orihime called as she clung to the other girl tightly. "What are we doing? Where are we going?" she asked.

"I told you," Kirara called, taking another leap. Every time she did, sailing through the air, Orihime's grip tightened. "We're going to see Hachi," she explained.

"Who's Hachi? And why does he want to talk to me?" Orihime called.

"Just wait and see," Kirara told her, still laughing. "Hold on, we're going down!" she called, and Orihime let out another wail of terror as they hurtled towards the ground, only to land lightly. "We're here," Kirara announced, still laughing as she walked inside, still carrying a very shaky human on her back. Sensing that Orihime wouldn't be able to walk just yet, Kirara carried her down the stairs.

"Back already, Kirara?" Rose shot her an amused look, but it faded when she saw the look on Orihime's face. "Oh dear, you weren't too rough with the girl were you? She's only human Kirara," he pointed out.

"She's fine," Kirara chuckled, reaching Hachi and finally setting her down. Orihime's legs immediately gave out. "Mostly," Kirara added. "Hachi, I got what you ordered," she laughed.

"Orihime?" Ichigo, who was standing nearby, glanced around.

"Hey, who said you could take a break?!" Hiyori demanded, and Ichigo was sent flying by one of her sandals. Kirara shook her head, and as Hachi approached Orihime, Kirara leapt up onto the rock Hiyori was on. "What do you want?" Hiyori frowned up at her.

"Mind if I give it a shot?" her question took the blonde by surprise.

"You wanna teach Ichigo?" Hiyori folded her arms, frowning up at her. "Are you crazy, Kirara?" she asked.

"You're always telling me I am," Kirara pointed out.

"Yeah, cause only someone insane would be gross enough to wanna go near the dumb baldy," Hiyori pointed out. Kirara just grinned and winked at her. "You're gross," Hiyori muttered. "Fine, suit yourself," she shrugged, leaping down as Ichigo finally emerged from the rubble.

"Ready, Ichigo?" Kirara called down to him, and he frowned, looking up at her.

"For what?" he asked. Kirara suddenly appeared in front of him, making him jolt.

"We're gonna work on your reactions, cause face it, they're awful," she grinned at him.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo growled at her, and lifted his Zanpakuto. "We'll see about that," his eyes gleamed with the challenge. Kirara's grin widened, enjoying the look.

"Okay, so it's easy," she decided. "All you have to do...is dodge my attacks!" Kirara suddenly punched Ichigo, and he stumbled backwards with a pained grunt.

"Hey, I wasn't re-"

"Oh please," Kirara reappeared in front of him. "Don't finish that sentence," she told him, swinging her leg. Ichigo went flying through the air, and she groaned. "Are you for real, Ichigo?" she called, resting a hand on her hip. With a growl, Ichigo launched at her, but Kirara easily sidestepped. "Hey, I told you, you're only supposed to stop my attacks!" she told him.

"What? But how can I win?" Ichigo demanded. Kirara looked at him incredulously. He stared back at the Vizard who up until recently he had seen as just a normal girl. But as he studied her now, he wondered how he'd not caught on earlier.

She held herself confidently, and despite the persona she held in the school of a delinquent who slept a great deal of the day, she wasn't skinny, but toned. Her hair was now more black than white again, and the scars on her face looked like they'd been made by a sword. She looked like a warrior.

"You dodge my attacks. That's how you win," she told him as this were obvious. "Now come on!" Kirara leapt at him with a great deal of speed, and Ichigo was knocked back several feet. Kirara let out another groan of irritation. "That was even slower! How were you trained by Yoruichi?" she demanded, and his eyes widened.

"How...how'd you know about that?" he asked, his heart hammering against his chest. Just how the hell did the Vizards seem to know everything about him? It was starting to piss him off.

"I'd recognise her trademark techniques anywhere, even if you are butchering them," Kirara shrugged, and gave a small smirk. "Does she really let you tell people that she trained you? I mean come on...that's just embarrassing," she commented.

"What the hell would you know? I gave Byakuya Kuchiki a run for his damn money thanks to her training!" Ichigo snapped, her insults just making him even angrier.

"Byakuya?" Kirara blinked, losing her smirk as she tilted her head. "You mean that hot-headed brat that was supposed to become the next head of the Kuchiki family?" she asked him.

"Uh...I wouldn't call Byakuya hot-headed...wait, you know him?" Ichigo blinked.

"Oops..." Kirara realised her slip. "Let's get back to work, shall we?" she grinned, and jumped at him again. This time, Ichigo saw her move, but before he could completely dodge it, her foot slammed into his side.

"What is the point of this?" Ichigo asked when he emerged from the rubble he had landed in.

"Like Hiyori said, your first move after you don your Mask is too slow. That should be the most important move you make, and if you make it too slow, it will cost you," Kirara warned him. "This is the best way to help improve your reaction time," she explained.

"Is this how you learned?" Ichigo growled back at her. Kirara gave a small laugh.

"It's how I learned to hone my reactions in the first place. You're not the only one to have been trained by the Flash Goddess," she told him. Ichigo's eyes widened, and raised his hands to try and block Kirara's punch, only for her to twist and kick him in the gut. "I'm gonna have to go even slower...how annoying," she sighed, watching as Ichigo sank to his knees, coughing.

* * *

Bruises lined Ichigo's body as he hurt in places he didn't know existed. After the beating he took from the midget with a short fuse, he'd then suffered another beating from Kirara, who insisted that it was all to help train up his reaction times. All he knew was, she was as sadistic as Yoruichi was when she trained him.

All the beatings made it very difficult to sleep in the spare room that had been set up for him. Not to mention, he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the group, even if they had helped him. He didn't know who they were, and from what he gathered from brief comments, they knew a lot more than he'd expect strangers to know.

Ichigo's stomach growled as he crept downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was starving, not having eaten much so he could get back to training. He wanted to get as good as he could as soon as possible.

"Hey," he jumped, barely managing to stifle his shriek as he was greeted when he stepped into the kitchen. Kirara, who was standing in front of the cooker, turned her head to look at him. "You're up late, Ichigo," she commented. The kitchen was dark, except for a small lamp that barely provided any light at all, and she stood on the far side with her long hair down.

"Uh, yeah...couldn't sleep," he told her.

"Not hard to believe," Kirara turned back to what she was doing. "You took a lot of beatings today, not just from training. Plus, I imagine you're not finding it easy to sleep in a building of creeps like us," she chuckled. Ichigo didn't answer, surprised by how easily she'd figured him out. "Take a seat," Kirara told him, still not looking around. Feeling awkward, Ichigo did as he was told. "I need to apologise to you, Ichigo," Kirara's voice was soft.

"You do?" the orange-haired boy frowned at her back.

"Of course I do. What I said when you first came to us, about your friends, and all that. I never meant any of it you know," Kirara finally looked around at him again, her gaze guilty. "Orihime, Tatsuki, and the others, I did see them as friends too," she told him.

"I know," Ichigo's voice was quiet. "I kinda figured that afterwards. You were trying to get me to show my Hollow," he muttered.

"You're not alone, Ichigo," Kirara continued, her eyes glittering in the poor light. "We've all been there. We all have Hollows inside us," she said softly.

"Yeah..." part of Ichigo desperately wanted to ask why they had them too. To know that he wasn't the only one with the darkness within was a sort of comfort, but at the same time, he really had no idea who they really were.

"Here you go," he blinked when a plate was set in front of him, with a rice omelette still steaming. "You seemed hungry," Kirara smiled at him.

"I...thanks, Kirara," Ichigo muttered, and with a smile, she took a seat as well with her own. The two were quiet as they ate, before Ichigo looked up at her. "You said something earlier, about being trained by Yoruichi," he said softly, and Kirara paused. "You also said something about knowing Byakuya," he told her. Kirara didn't answer immediately, lowering her fork with a sigh.

"I've known Yoruichi a long time. I served under her, once upon a time," she told him in a quiet voice, her blue eyes glinting in the poor light. "I was the Corps Commander for the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukido," Ichigo's eyes widened. He had heard all about the dangerous group that was run by Soi Fon. "But..." Kirara gave a heavy sigh. "That was another life," she continued eating.

"That doesn't really explain how you knew Byakuya, and why you said he was hot-headed," Ichigo couldn't help himself. Kirara gave a small laugh.

"You really are a glutton for knowledge, aren't you, Kurosaki?" she looked up in amusement. Ichigo blushed. "Yoruichi often visited the Kuchiki estate, and I joined her occasionally. Man, that kid had a temper," Kirara mused to herself, shaking her head.

"I guess there really is a lot I don't know," Ichigo murmured.

"You have no idea," Kirara agreed, finishing her food and getting up to wash her dish. "I have a favour to ask, Ichigo," she said, making him glance around.

"Yeah?" he frowned.

"Don't tell the others I can cook," she requested, taking Ichigo by surprise. "I've kept this hidden from them for a very long time, and I don't intend on sharing it anytime soon," Kirara chuckled.

"Uh..." Ichigo stared at her, baffled. "Okay, sure. I won't tell them," he agreed. Kirara broke into a bright smile.

"Thanks Ichigo. Well, I'm off to sleep," she decided, stretching and yawning loudly. "Night," she called.

"Hey, Kirara!" Ichigo called suddenly, and she looked around. "Isn't..." he hesitated for a moment. "Isn't that...Hirako's shirt?" he asked her curiously. Kirara looked down at the black shirt she was wearing, which was far too long on her, even if it was a little tight on the chest. The sleeves, also far too long, were rolled up, leaving her in what looked like a nightshirt.

"Oh Ichigo..." Kirara gave a small laugh, looking up at Ichigo with an amused smile. "Don't ask questions you _really_ don't want answers to," she told him. Ichigo frowned, confused, as Kirara disappeared off to bed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	34. Familiar But Unfamiliar

**Thanks to AmericanNidiot, IrishPrincess1987, pinkdoughnuts and Suzume Amai for your reviews, and to** **Linden-Furaito for following!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Familiar But Unfamiliar

The next while passed quickly, with the Vizards taking it in turns to work with Ichigo to try and improve his timing with his Hollow Mask. Even after constant training, switching it up occasionally to keep it fresh, the Vizards found that his progression was still incredibly slow. Ichigo had improved, by about 4 seconds.

When it once again shattered, Ichigo hit the ground, breathing heavily.

"Oh come on," Kirara sighed, irritated as she watched him struggle to get up.

"Stop saying that!" Ichigo snapped, pushing himself up.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't suck so much," Kirara retorted, folding her arms. "Your reactions have improved, but barely. And your Mask...it's a joke," she shook her head.

"I'm so sick of your crap Kirara! Stop acting like I'm useless!" Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto and leapt at her. Kirara just took a step to the side, and let him sail past her.

"I told you Ichigo," Kirara frowned at him as he spun to face her again. "You're only supposed to _react_ , not act. You're the worst student ever," she told him.

"Kirara, you're just aggravating him," Rose, who was sitting nearby with Love, told her.

"Yeah..." Love looked up from the comic in his hands. "You tell him just to react and then insult him. Not everyone can match your speed you know," he told her. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"I'm going slow! _Kensei_ _c_ ould dodge my hits at this pace!" she exclaimed.

"Oi, I heard that!" Kensei yelled over to her. "Don't make me kick your ass again Kirara," he warned her.

"Catch me and I'll stop!" she shouted back at him with a smirk.

"Hirako, how the hell do you put up with that?" Kensei demanded, turning to the blond as he pointed at Kirara. He didn't reply, deep in thought. Kirara's smirk just widened.

"Rose, you cool to take over now? I'm done for the day," Kirara called over her shoulder.

"Of course," Rose got to his feet, lifting his Zanpakuto. "I imagine Ichigo will welcome the change too," he commented, glancing to Ichigo. The dark eyed boy looked relieved. Out of all of them, Hiyori and Kirara were the ones who didn't hold back on him, and he needed a break from them.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll grab dinner on the way back," Kirara called over her shoulder as she walked off, leaving the others to Ichigo's training.

"Maybe get some respect while you're out!" Kensei shouted, still annoyed at her.

"Why, you running low Kensei? I always thought you were very respectful," Kirara replied in an innocent tone. He tensed.

"Don't kill her Kensei," Lisa spoke in a bored tone.

"Don't tempt me..." he hissed back. Kirara just laughed as she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Kirara walked through town, her hands behind her back as she hummed to herself, deep in thought.

Time was passing quickly, and it wouldn't be much longer before the Hogyoku was fully awakened. They needed to be ready, but Kirara wasn't sure if she was ready to face the Shinigami who would inevitably be heading to war as well.

100 years had passed before she'd laid eyes on another Shinigami, and the only time she'd encountered those she'd met before, it had completely messed with her head, and they hadn't even been major people in Kirara's life at the time. She wasn't sure how she'd cope with seeing Natsuki, her brother, anyone who had been close to her all those years ago.

Kirara sighed, running a hand through her hair before shaking her head.

"I really should stop dwelling on the past so much," she muttered to herself. "It's just stupid," she shook her head.

' _I've been telling you that for years_ ,' Kokoro no Kage said, making her laugh.

"Have you? I mean, I wasn't really able to hear you for a while so..." she commented, earning an irritated hum that made her grin widen. She continued walking, humming to herself, before she turned a corner and immediately bumped into someone. Kirara stumbled backwards, managing to stay on her feet. "Oops, sorry, I-" she stopped immediately. "You've got to be kidding me," she stared at Yumichika, who stared down at her.

"You?!" both exclaimed in alarm. He immediately drew his Zanpakuto, but Kirara didn't react, her eyes darting from it, back up to his face. "You're not escaping this time Kirara," Yumichika hissed at her.

"Of all the people to run into in this town, it's you?" Kirara just sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "Look, Feathers, I ain't going with you, so just leave me alone. I'm just taking a walk here," she told him. "I would really hate to have to damage your pretty-boy face," Kirara smirked. He scowled down at her.

"There is something incredibly unbeautiful about you," Yumichika frowned.

"Oh, I'm wounded," Kirara said dramatically, putting a hand to her chest. She then rolled her eyes. "I'm not important, Feathers, so just leave me alone. I'm done with you damn Shinigami, and your shitty ways," she told him.

"You're important to Natsuki," Kirara stiffened, her fists clenching tightly.

"Leave her out of this," she warned him. A glimmer of victory shone in his eyes.

"She asked us to try and find you, when she found out that you were here. She never stopped believing that you were alive. Are you really going to turn your back on her?" Yumichika asked her, moving slowly towards her.

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up. You have no idea what you're talking about," Kirara growled at him, furious at herself when tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "The Soul Society turned its back on _me_ , why should I give a damn about anyone?" she demanded.

"Lying isn't very becoming of a woman," Yumichika told her. Kirara gave a dark laugh.

"Oh Feathers, you have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now," she hissed, and before he'd realised it, she'd gotten in close, disarming him in one move. His Zanpakuto clattered to the ground. "I wouldn't even feel guilty about damaging your pretty face. I could kill you easily, but that's _your_ way, not mine," Kirara told him, taking a step back. "So I'll tell you again. Leave me alone," she told him, turning and walking off.

"I can't do that," she turned, and barely managed to dodge his strike. "I made a promise that I'd find you! I'm not going to stop!" Yumichika lashed out again, and Kirara dodged, before her back hit the wall.

"Why?" she muttered. "Why is it so important? You should be focusing on getting stronger for the war. If you're so easily disarmed by me, what chance do you stand against Sosuke?" Kirara asked him. Yumichika stared at her, baffled by her sudden change. He then gave a small laugh, and took a step back.

"You're not quite the beauty that Natsuki claimed. You have no elegance or grace," he told her.

"Yeah, because Natsuki would say that shit about me," Kirara snorted. "I'm more likely to be called callous than graceful," she told him.

"That would be more likely, you seem quite the irritating girl," he told her.

"And you seem like a real asshole. Now, are you going to let me leave, or-"

"Yumichika!" they looked around as two other figures caught up. "Sorry we took so long, I had to..." the taller of the two young boys, who had black hair and wide blue eyes, realised that Yumichika wasn't alone, and that she could see them.

"Whoa, who is this?" the other boy, who had brown hair in a ponytail on the top of his head, blinked at Kirara.

"Nobody important," Kirara told him coldly, and glanced to Yumichika. "Later, Feathers," she turned, walking away as she began humming again.

"W-wait!" she heard the other boy cry out. With a sigh, she stopped, angling her head to him. Kirara froze, her entire being going cold. His earnest, wide-eyed expression tugged at her memories. Of her younger brother, before he became a Shinigami. Of her mother, who had retained an innocent air about her. "Are you...Kirara?" he asked slowly.

"What's your name kid?" Kirara asked him, trying to hide that her heart was slamming against his chest.

"My name is Hanataro Yamada. 7th Seat of Squad 4," the boy introduced himself. "My...my brother, he used to tell me st-stories, about our sister," his voice was soft, and filled with nerves that Kirara didn't believe were just from talking to her. Inside, she was cursing herself. She shouldn't have humoured the other Shinigami, she'd wasted time. "He used to tell me about her, about how stubborn and lazy she could be," Kirara almost laughed at that. Trust Seinosuke to talk about her like that. "But he also said that she was a fierce fighter, and a good friend to those she cared about," Hanataro said, walking towards her.

"Stop," Yumichika grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting any closer. Kirara didn't take her eyes off him, a lump in her throat.

"Are you her? Are you Kirara Yamada?" the medic asked.

"You said 'used to'. Why did he stop telling you stories?" Kirara dodged his question with her own. Hanataro's gaze drifted to the ground.

"He died...almost forty years ago," his voice was soft. Kirara's eyes widened very slightly, and she turned away as she felt herself grow numb. Tears burned at her eyes. "Please, tell me, are you my sister?" Hanataro asked her, pulling in Yumichika's grip. Kirara closed her eyes, and swallowed.

"Sorry kid. I have no idea who you're talking about," Kirara told him, keeping her voice level but quiet as she started walking away. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother," she added, but she quivered at the end.

"Wait!"

"Stop. She's dangerous, and you're here on a mission, remember?" Yumichika reminded him irritably, but was glaring at Kirara's retreating back. "The sooner we get back to work, the sooner my job is done, so let's go," he told Hanataro, who nodded silently.

* * *

Shinji's head lifted as soon as he felt Kirara return to the warehouse. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Ichigo and Rose were still sparring, and nobody else was paying much attention. Love and Kensei were training together, while Hachi and Hiyori played a game of chess and Lisa continued reading.

Getting to his feet, Shinji moved away from the group silently, shoving his hands in his pockets as he wondered just what could have set Kirara off now.

Once he was far enough away from the others, he stopped, and turned around just in time to block Kirara's punch. His eyes widened very slightly when he found that her expression wasn't impassive, as it was when she got angry or upset, but instead tears ran down her face. He'd only seen Kirara cry like that three times before.

Not speaking, Kirara threw another punch, and Shinji stepped back, deflecting it with his hand as Kirara kicked out. He countered, knocking her back, but Kirara immediately recovered, pushing harder as she jumped up, spinning and kicking out at him. Dodging, Shinji got in close and grabbed her wrist, flipping her. Kirara managed to stop upside down, her hands barely skimming the ground as she spun, kicking out repeatedly at him and shoving him back.

The two continued to fight for some time, until Shinji finally caught her wrists in a tight hold, and Kirara stopped. She could have continued, kicking out, but as soon as his slender fingers had wrapped around her wrists, her resolve had broken, and she allowed him to pull her close.

"Seinosuke's dead..." her quiet words were barely above a mumble. Shinji gave a soft sigh, leaning his chin on her head. While they had long since seen the Soul Society as their home, and the Shinigami their friends, they could not deny it completely. The ghosts of their past still haunted them all.

"How'd you find out?" he asked softly.

"My other brother told me," Kirara's words made him frown. As far as he'd known, she'd only had one sibling. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine," Shinji sighed, lifting his head so she could look up.

"I don't get why you put up with me...I was such an asshole for so long, and now..." the tears began anew.

"Why I put up with you?" Shinji couldn't stop his laugh, before leaning in and kissing her softly. The salty taste lingered as he let go of her wrists to touch his hands to her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "You're such an idiot," he murmured as he pulled away. "And I believe we were _both_ assholes over the years, so I think we're even," he murmured, kissing her damp cheek and making her giggle as it tickled.

"Stop," Kirara giggled when he kissed the other cheek, and she squirmed in his grasp.

"What? Here I am being nice after you attacked me, and you're telling me to stop? I'm hurt Kirara," his voice was quiet as he continued to kiss her by her eye, making her squirm again.

"You're full of crap Shinji," she told him with a giggle, before reaching up to kiss him again. "Thanks," she murmured before closing the gap between them. As his arm looped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, there was an alarmed yell, and with an irritated sigh, Shinji pulled away to glare over at Ichigo.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" he asked, his eyes narrow as Kirara tried to hide her laughter at the orange-haired boy's reaction. He was going bright red, looking away from the pair stubbornly.

"Sorry Shinji, our training got away from us," Rose landed nearby with a smile. Shinji directed his glare at him instead, and Kirara nudged him.

"Hey, don't you defend him," Shinji told her, looking down as he frowned at her. Kirara stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey Ichigo, you okay?" she looked away and over to Ichigo. "Your face is kinda red," she commented, making him go even redder. She leaned her head against Shinji's chest as her arms went around him, and for a moment he blinked, confused as his face coloured slightly pink at her movements.

"I'm fine," Ichigo growled, but when he looked at her again, his face went even redder, spreading to his ears.

"If you want, I can get Lisa to lend you one of her magazines, you look like you could do with some relaxation," Kirara continued. Rose and Shinji watched, surprised as Ichigo's face continued to darken until it was an impossible shade. Steam seemed to pour off him.

"What?! Why the hell would I _want_ that?! You sick perverts can keep them!" Ichigo yelled at her, his voice getting very high in pitch. Kirara was quivering with her barely suppressed laughter.

"You're clearly wound up Ichigo, you should take some time to, you know, take it easy," Kirara continued teasing him. "It's totally healthy, you know-"

"For sickos like you! Stop talking about it!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Will you stop shouting?" Shinji asked, leaning his head on Kirara's as his grip tightened. "It's giving me a headache," he complained.

"Come on Ichigo, let's get back to training," Rose called to the flustered boy, who shot Shinji and Kirara a glare before following Rose away. As he did, Kirara finally broke and burst out laughing.

"Shut up Kirara!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder at her. Unable to stop her laughter, Kirara buried her face into Shinji's chest, and he shook his head, finding himself wondering – not for the first time – just how Kirara operated.

* * *

"What am I doing..." Kirara sighed as she stood on the roof of the Urahara House. Despite everything that had happened a few days before, Kirara couldn't help but sneak off to see her younger brother, wondering just what he was doing in the World of the Living. It was early in the morning, and she'd initially gone on a morning run, but had found herself at the shop before she'd realised it.

"Come on," the door suddenly opened and she watched a bound spirit rushed out. "She leaves flowers early, we need to go," he ushered. Kirara tilted her head, watching as the three Shinigami emerged as well, with Yumichika carrying a cake.

"Now I've seen it all," Kirara crossed one ankle over the other as she watched. She folded her arms, watching as they left the grounds and began walking through town. "Three Shinigami being bossed around by a Spirit? Why not just perform a damn Konso on the guy?" she wondered, but found herself following them all the same, leaping from roof to roof. She stopped, darting away with a quick use of Shunpo as Yumichika suddenly looked up in the air with a frown.

"I-is something wrong?" Hanataro asked him nervously.

"I thought I sensed something, but I suppose it's just my imagination," Yumichika shrugged. "Let's hurry this up," he told the two boys behind him, and they increased their pace.

"Okay, so he's not entirely useless," Kirara murmured to herself as she watched them, landing on a building to leap to the next. "I just wish that he wasn't so hell bent on getting me back to the Soul Society..." she complained, watching as they reached the place that seemed to be the main connection for the ghost. Kirara tilted her head, seeing an older woman leaving flowers. "Are they fulfilling his last wish? Weird..." Kirara muttered to herself, watching as they spoke with the confused woman. She landed on a building, watching as the woman turned away, and the spirit tried to grab the cake, only for it to fall to the ground. "This is why you just perform the Konso...this is ridiculous. The Soul Society really has gone to shit," Kirara muttered.

She turned, about to leap away, when she heard a scream and a blast of energy. Spinning around, she saw red light sparking from the spirit's chain. "He's losing control..." she muttered, before lifting her head. Spinning around, she watched as a crack appeared in the sky, and a massive Mask broke through. With a long pointed nose and bright red eyes, the Hollow looked around before breaking through completely. "A Gillian...this is why you just perform the damn konso and move on" she muttered, looking around. Nobody else was around of the group of Shinigami hanging around town.

"Getting worked up over a Menos?" Yumichika suddenly burst through his Gigai and leapt into the air. "Give me a break!" he blocked the Cero that was fired at the group. Kirara watched him from the rooftop, wondering if he'd be able to handle it alone. The Shinigami went to attack again, but when the Gillian fired another Cero at close range, he reacted instinctively and dodged, letting it past. "No!" he yelled, seeing it aiming straight for the cake.

"Oh please don't-" Kirara couldn't even finish her groan before Yumichika leapt in the way to take the hit. She put a hand to her face.

"Yumichika!" the brown haired boy cried as he staggered. The Gillian roared, firing another Cero at them, and both younger Shinigami let out cries of alarm, freezing up as Yumichika fell on one knee.

"Are you for real?" they gasped, looking up as Kirara appeared in front of it, easily cutting through the Cero with her Zanpakuto. It dissipated instantly, barely even worth the strike. "Taking a hit for a stupid cake? You're a damn idiot," she told Yumichika, who stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded once he found his voice. Kirara just rolled her eyes.

"Clearly you lack in brain cells as much as you lack in manners, Feathers," she told him, making him bristle. Kirara then turned her attention back to the Gillian. Taking a breath, she leapt up into the air, slashing at it. Cutting across it's front, Kirara caused the Gillian to roar loudly. It then spat a black substance at Kirara, who dodged it easily. She leapt in again, cutting through more of its attacks. Below, the Spirit screamed again, and Kirara's eyes widened as she looked around to see another Gillian break through. "Fantastic," she hissed as Rin and Hanataro shrieked in fear.

" _Another_? We need to stop Heita!" Rin cried out.

"Preferably before he calls a damn _army_!" Kirara yelled back, leaping up higher. Pushing off, she shot at the Hollow and spun, slashing across it's Mask. However, it didn't get deep enough as she was forced away by the other Gillian. "Hell no. I am _so_ not getting pushed around by _footsoldiers_ ," she snarled, spinning again. Her foot slammed into the Gillian with the broken Mask, and it toppled into the other as its Mask shattered.

"That power..." Yumichika was too surprised to move as he watched Kirara easily dominate the two Hollows. The first disappeared, and the other fired another Cero that Kirara cut through easily.

"Please... if you can take out Hiyori's tantrum Cero; a Gillian ain't threatening at all," she muttered to herself.

" _Fill_ , Hisagomaru!" she glanced down to see Hanataro throw a wave of energy at the Gillian, and leapt out of the way. The power flooded the area as his attack sliced up the front of the Hollow. It roared in pain and reeled backwards, giving Kirara her opening. Getting in close, she stabbed her Zanpakuto through its Mask, and yanked up, cutting right through it. The Hollow roared, and disappeared as Kirara breathed out slowly.

"What a waste of time," she muttered, and dropped to the ground. "That's how you deal with a damn Menos, idiot," Kirara told Yumichika, who glared at her.

"I had it handled," he told her.

"Is that why you're injured?" Kirara challenged him mockingly, pointing to the blood running down his arm. "Taking a Cero for a stupid cake," she muttered.

"It's not stupid!" she glanced to Hanataro as he approached. "We made that for Heita's mother, so she could have one last reminder of her son!" he exclaimed. Kirara watched him for a moment, before giving a soft sigh, resting her sword on her shoulder.

"Of course you were. Just in future, be more careful kid," she told him, shaking her head.

"So um..." the brown haired boy approached. "Are you a Shinigami too?" he asked.

"No," Kirara said sharply. He jolted back away from her, eyes wide. "Just a passer-by. One who is going to get their ass kicked for helping out," she sighed heavily. If the others were awake enough to sense her Reiatsu, there was going to be hell to pay. Especially if Hiyori found out she'd just helped out Shinigami.

"I see..." the boy gulped.

"Thank you, for helping us," Hanataro smiled at her.

"I had it handled!" Yumichika snapped. Kirara smirked.

"Of course you did, Feathers," she spoke in a condescending tone that irritated him more and more.

"Stop calling me that," he snapped. Kirara ignored him. Her eyes slid to the unconscious Spirit, who groaned as he started coming to.

"Well, that's me done with heroic gestures for the day. Bye," Kirara turned, walking away.

"Please, wait!" Hanataro grasped her arm.

"Kid, you should listen to Feathers when he says I'm dangerous," Kirara stopped, and gave a tired sigh. "Leave me alone, before you get hurt," she told him.

"I don't believe that," Hanataro shook his head. "You helped us, I don't believe you'd hurt us," he insisted.

"Let me go," Kirara told him softly.

"But you-"

"I'm just a passer-by who keeps ending up in the middle of things that aren't my concern," Kirara told him, yanking her arm free from his grip.

"Then why'd you help us?" Hanataro's question stopped her.

"Because I can't stand anyone getting hurt while I sit back and do nothing," she told him, and turned to him. He wasn't much smaller than her, with a nervous gaze and a timid stance. "It's never been in my nature to let others do the fighting for me. But it won't happen again. I won't show my face a third time. Bye kid," Kirara put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair as he stared at her, before she turned away again. "And I'm sorry, again. For Seinosuke," she added.

"I never told you his name!" Hanataro exclaimed, but Kirara just kept walking.

"Try staying out of trouble kid," she called back, before leaping into the air. "But if you're anything like me, that won't happen," she chuckled, not looking back as Hanataro watched her leave, wondering if he'd see her again.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	35. Arrival

**Thanks to AmericanNidiot, IrishPrincess1987 and Suzume Amai for your reviews! Thanks to LadyShinkukaze, flaming hunter, CeeGilbert8987, redrosebird, Final-Kingdom-Anime-Fan, Shaybo27, ChigUnnie and OtakuisOtacool for favouriting and following!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Arrival

Her eyes closed, Kirara sat with her legs crossed in a quieter part of the training grounds, keeping her breathing even. With a moment to herself, she decided to work on her focus. Although she wasn't entirely happy with the idea, there was a chance of her being forced to release her Zanpakuto. So, she needed to ensure her focus was perfect, as it was vital in order to control her Reiatsu.

While Kirara loved her Zanpakuto, and its abilities suited her perfectly, especially during her time in the Militia Corps, it was awkward at times, especially when she'd first learned his name. Her training had revolved around focus and speed for a long time afterwards.

Her focus was interrupted as there was a loud crash nearby. Giving a frustrated sigh, Kirara opened her eyes and looked around to where Ichigo was lying amongst rubble.

"Hiyori!" Kirara called to the blonde standing in the air above. "I asked you _not_ to throw Ichigo over here! I'm trying to focus!" she shouted irritably.

"Hey, it's not my fault the dumbass can't block for shit!" Hiyori shouted back at her.

"Yes, but you can at least aim him for somewhere else," Kirara retorted.

"Shut up! You can't talk about aiming when you're the reason we had to replace the ceiling three times!" Hiyori snapped at her. Kirara's cheeks coloured pink.

"Ceros are difficult to aim..." she muttered. Ichigo suddenly recovered and leapt at Hiyori, continuing their fighting. With a sigh, Kirara closed her eyes, trying to ignore their yells, but it was proving difficult.

' _Distractions will prove a helpful training method, Kirara_ ,' Kokoro no Kage told her. ' _After all, battles are not often quiet affairs_ ,' he pointed out. The smallest of smiles showed on Kirara's face as she lifted her Zanpakuto from her side.

"You're right about that," she agreed, getting to her feet. Using Shunpo, Kirara moved even farther away from the group. Once she was a good distance away, she unsheathed her Zanpakuto. "Confuse My Enemies, Kokoro no Kage!" she tossed the blade into the air, and leapt up to catch it as it changed shape. Landing lightly, Kirara sat down again, her legs crossed as she balanced her sword across her lap.

In the distance, she could still hear Ichigo and Hiyori screeching at each other, and rolled her eyes before closing them.

"And here I thought one Harpy was enough," she muttered, letting her Reiatsu move in circles around her, occasionally raising it into the air and back down, before shattering it and making it reappear in another spot, flying towards her. It flickered and shattered when the arguing grew louder, but she quickly reformed it and kept going, before her eyes opened. "What's up Rose?" she asked, releasing her grip on her Zanpakuto's handle. Immediately her Reiatsu returned to her as she looked up at the blond.

"Love's reading my comics again, and in my determination to avoid his irritating spoilers, I found myself drawn to your strange Reiatsu movements," the blond flicked his hair over his shoulder, and Kirara got to her feet, stretching.

"Well, then I suppose you can help with my training, if you want?" Kirara offered with a smile. Rose blinked at her in surprise. Kirara had always been incredibly secretive about her Zanpakuto's training, often disappearing while the rest of the Vizards trained together. And it had only been recently that he'd learned of her Zanpakuto's ability. She'd never let anyone train with her. Rose doubted even Shinji had had the privilege.

"I'd be honoured to," he smiled, drawing his Zanpakuto. Kirara grinned back at him.

"First to touch the ground loses?" she asked.

"As always," Rose nodded, and both leapt into the air. As soon as they were both ready, Kirara shot at him, disappearing at the last second as her Reiatsu seemed to rush straight through him. Rose shivered at the phantom touch. It was cold, and not entirely welcome, despite the bubbly feeling of her Reiatsu signature. "That wasn't very nice," Rose complained, turning to block the strike he felt coming from behind automatically. Of course, there was nothing there, but a flicker of black caught his attention.

"Never tried that before. You didn't like it?" Kirara asked as her Zanpakuto smashed against his, forcing him down.

"Not really," Rose admitted. Kirara grinned, disappearing again. Rose took a breath, and tried to ignore the feel of her Reiatsu racing around the area. Instead he heard the rustle of her jacket, and jumped back, dodging her swing.

"Oh, nice one," Kirara praised, impressed as she dodged his counterstrike. He gave a small smile in response. Rose then attacked again, but Kirara disappeared, and reappeared behind him. When he turned to strike, she reappeared on his other side, before disappearing again when he countered. When she finally attacked from above, Rose found himself pushed down closer to the ground.

"That is truly a remarkable Zanpakuto," Rose commented as he looked up at the smiling Vizard. "It robs us of one of our senses, as such, doesn't it?" he asked.

"I suppose it does, in a way. We're trained from the start to sense Reiatsu and react to it, so when it's just an illusion..." the bubbly feeling rushed at Rose from behind. He twitched, but didn't move. "It's hard to kick the habit and rely on the other senses that are instinctual," Kirara grinned.

"To rely on sight is dangerous, with your speed," Rose nodded. "Unless combined with the other senses. Sound, smell, even touch," he rushed at Kirara again, and she used Shunpo to escape his sight. "It's an unusual play indeed," he murmured, and when Kirara reappeared in front of him, he swung before she could, forcing Kirara down through the air before she'd realised it.

"But it's not quite effective on everyone," Kirara admitted. "Which is half the reason I dislike using it," she added.

"What's the other half?" Rose asked curiously.

"I didn't want it to become public knowledge," she explained. "When I was in the Militia Corps, I didn't want my enemies to know what I could do. My Shikai was the best way to lower their guard, if they thought I was looking in the wrong direction," Kirara shrugged.

"You were in the Militia Corps?" she paused at Rose's question, realising what she'd said. She looked away.

"Yeah. As soon as I graduated the Academy and finished the Onmitsukido training, I was immediately placed within the first Corps ranks. I was there for about 13 years before I joined the Patrol Corps, and worked my way up from there," Kirara admitted with a sigh.

"What made you want to join the Onmitsukido?" Rose asked her a question that he'd wanted to ask since he'd first met her. Until he'd become a Captain, he'd not had much interaction with her, as a forth seat of Squad 7 beforehand.

"Yoruichi asked me to join, back when I was still in the Academy. Damn cat got me in a position where I couldn't refuse," Kirara muttered, before frowning. "Hey, we're sparring, this isn't the place to tell my life story," she told him. Rose gave a small chuckle.

"And here I was so close to uncovering the mysteries that surround you, my dear," he commented, making her laugh.

"Maybe one day Rose, I'll tell you more," Kirara told him, before disappearing.

"I look forward to it," Rose said, but as he moved, dodging Kirara's attack, they heard a loud clanging. Both looked around to where they could see Kensei in the distance, wearing an apron as he held up a frying pan.

"Chow time! Get your butts here on the double!" his low voice echoed across the training fields. "Last one in line has to do the dishes! You hear me?!" he roared.

"Oh, better go," Kirara slid her Zanpakuto back into its sheath, and as she did, it returned to its normal shape, and her Reiatsu returned to her.

"Not like it won't be Ichigo again," Rose muttered. Ichigo was always last in line, usually recovering from an attack when dinner was called. Kirara just laughed, turning and leaping off as Rose watched for a moment, smiling softly.

* * *

Kirara watched Ichigo with amusement as he furiously scrubbed at the dishes in the makeshift sink that had been set up in the training area. With Ichigo's training taking up almost all of the time, they had spent a lot more time there, and had set up an area to eat, which meant a lot more cooked meals, as opposed to constant take-out.

"Kirara...stop it..." Ichigo growled low, looking up to glare at her.

"Stop what?" Kirara tilted her head innocently.

"You _know_ what. Leave me alone," he told her.

"I'm just sitting here!" Kirara defended, but her eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"You know Ichigo..." Lisa sidled up to him. "You get awfully worked up when it comes to Kirara," she commented, earning a baffled look from him.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, staring at the straight-faced Vizard.

"Do you have a crush on her?" her simple question made Ichigo shriek in alarm, splashing water everywhere. Kirara struggled to hide her laughter as Ichigo spluttered. The entire thing was very familiar to her, and she couldn't help but be amused that it was being turned on someone else now.

"Are you _insane_?!" he demanded, splashing more water around as he glared at Lisa. His face was going bright red. "Why would you think that?! Just why the hell would I like Kirara like that?!" he practically roared.

"She is pretty cute," Lisa commented, glancing to Kirara. Ichigo followed her gaze, and his face went even redder as Kirara winked at him. "And you always seem to get riled up when she's about," she added.

"I don't have a crush on her!" he practically shrieked at Lisa.

"Ichigo..." he looked around as Kirara jumped off the rock she was sitting on and approached, her hands behind her back. "I'm hurt, what's wrong with me?" she asked innocently. Ichigo glared at her, his face burning in humiliation.

"You're an asshole, for starters," Kensei muttered.

"Rude!" Kirara exclaimed, insulted. She turned to him, putting her hands on her hips as she stuck out her lower lip in a playful pout. He just glared back at her, unfazed.

"There's only one who can out-asshole you, Kirara," Love spoke up, glancing up from his comic. Shinji blinked as they all suddenly looked at him. He frowned at them, realising what they meant. "Seems kinda apt, don't you think?" he asked, and there was a collective hum of agreement. Kirara laughed, practically bouncing over to Shinji and taking a seat beside him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she told them. Shinji cleared his throat.

"So? How's Ichigo's Hollow transformation going, Hiyori?" he asked, changing the subject and looking to the blonde girl. Kirara grinned as Ichigo went back to furiously scrubbing the dishes.

"Can't ya tell just by watchin' him?" Hiyori was leaning against a bolder, glaring at the orange haired boy. "He sucks. Nothin' but a sack of dick-cheese that's still stuck right at ten seconds," she shook her head slightly. "That dickhead ain't even worth talkin' about."

"You have no skill at all," Lisa commented as Ichigo's scrubbing got more furious as he could clearly hear her words. "Why don't you just give up?" she asked him with a snarky tone that made him bristle.

"Go back to your porno books! You haven't helped me train at all!" he yelled at her. "I'm not taking any insults from you!" turning away from the dishes, he slammed his hands down, causing more water to splash out. Kirara wouldn't have been surprised if there was no water left by the time he was done. The ground around him was already soaked and covered in suds.

"I helped you plenty, dumbass!" Lisa shouted back, her arms folded as she glared at him. "I loaned you one of my rare porno mags, remember?" she told him, and a blush worked its way up Ichigo's face.

"I didn't borrow anything from you!" he screeched back. "Stop saying that stuff like it's a fact!" he pleaded, his clenched fists covered in bubbles.

"Maybe you should, Ichigo, it might help you chill out a little," Kirara called over.

"I don't need any advice for you, delinquent!" he hissed at her. Kirara gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Do they not do it for you?" she tilted her head. "I mean, you trained with Yoruichi, the Queen of nudity, maybe the magazines aren't enough for you," she commented as Ichigo's blushing spread to his ears.

"Shut up Kirara! You're just as much of a pain as that damn cat!" he yelled at her, his voice rising in pitch. Kirara just smirked back at him. She knew what her former Captain was like. If she knew how much of a prude Ichigo was, she would have absolutely tormented him. The woman had no shame and a body worth flaunting.

"Don't be shy, I borrow a book from her every two days," Love told Ichigo, whose blush only worsened as the others watched with vague amusement at how worked up Ichigo was getting.

"Don't put me in the same class as you…" he turned his glare on the Vizard with star-shaped hair.

"And I read two every day," Lisa added shamelessly.

"I know, dammit!" Ichigo scowled at her, having been scarred every day by her magazines. "Anyways, I'm not part of your little group, and I never have been, pervert girl!" he told her furiously.

"I am not a pervert!" Lisa shouted back, seeming to take offence at the term. "I've just got a healthy interest, that's all," she explained as Kensei walked by, brushing his teeth.

"That's basically what makes you a pervert," he pointed out, and Lisa's glare intensified as she turned to point out that Kensei read them too. They bickered, sparing Ichigo any more teasing, and Kirara gave another laugh. She then glanced to Shinji, who was deep in thought; his expression unreadable. She tilted her head slightly, knowing what he was thinking about.

It was what they were all wondering about. Ichigo was able to maintain his Mask for roughly 11 seconds, no time at all. They'd been training with him for a month, trying different techniques, but he still had barely progressed. They didn't have much time left until the Winter War, for which Ichigo needed to be prepared. He was the only one who hadn't fallen prey to Aizen's Zanpakuto.

"You know..." Kirara blinked when Shinji spoke softly. "If you keep staring at me, I'm gonna get embarrassed," he said dryly, and Kirara gave a small laugh.

"Sure you will," she poked his cheek. "I ever tell you that you're full of crap?" she teased. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"I ever tell you that you're going to be the death of me?" he retorted with a heavy sigh, making her laugh again.

"Once or twice," she sang lightly, still smiling.

Her smile dropped, and their heads both lifted as they felt several heavy Reiatsu suddenly appear in the town. The other Vizards reacted as well, sensing them. Even Ichigo felt it, and abandoned the dishes to grab his pass.

"I gotta go help!" Ichigo emerged from his body and went to run up the stairs, only for Love and Kensei to grab him, wrestling the struggling boy to the ground as he put up a fight against them. "Let go!" Ichigo roared, but they didn't let up.

"It's still too early!" Love told him. "Your pals from the Soul Society came to take care of situations like this, right?" he pointed out as Ichigo continued to struggle. "Let them deal with it!" Kirara watched, having stood up, as Ichigo seemed to ignore him, fighting the pair.

"And I've been training to help them!" he turned his head to shout back at Love, refusing to back down. "There's no point if I don't go too!" when a hand grabbed Kensei's shirt, everyone looked at Shinji in surprise.

"Let him go," Shinji ordered in an irritated voice. Surprised, the two released the boy, and Ichigo took off straight away.

"Hey, what are you thinking, Shinji?!" Kensei demanded as they watched Ichigo run up the stairs. Shinji didn't reply as he walked off, deep in thought again.

"This doesn't make any sense," Kirara murmured, taking a seat again. Pulling her legs close, she rested her hands on her ankles, deep in thought. "Why are they here now? The Hogyoku doesn't fully awaken for another two months...and there aren't that many of them here...are they on a recon mission? Or are they after something?" she wondered aloud.

"Y'know Princess, talking to yourself is the first stage of madness," she looked up as Shinji stood beside her.

"Really? I thought it was talking to you," Kirara then reached over and punched him lightly. "And don't call me that," she added. He barely reacted, his gaze up at the ceiling designed to look like the sky. "Hey, what are you thinking?" she asked softly, frowning at him. Shinji didn't reply, walking off. "Hey!" Kirara jumped up, following him.

"Stay here Kirara," his voice was soft as she caught up to him. Kirara gave a short laugh.

"You realise who you're talking to, right?" she tilted her head. Shinji sighed in response, realising she was right. There was no way he'd convince her to stay behind. She was far too curious for her own good.

"Fine. Come on then," he nodded, his Zanpakuto in his hand as he headed towards the stairs. Kirara watched him curiously, but followed regardless.

* * *

 **Shorter than usual, sorry about that!**

 **Hope you liked it anyway!**

 **Please review!**


	36. Espada

**Thanks to Suzume Amai and pinkdoughnuts for your reviews! Thanks also to victoria cullen34 and QueenOfNight007 for favouriting and following!  
**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Espada

Ichigo was exhausted. The battle against the blue haired Espada Grimmjow had been going in his favour initially, thanks to his Hollow Mask. He'd dominated against him, easily knocking him about.

But then his 11 seconds were up.

The battle had immediately been turned against him, and Grimmjow had beaten the shit out of him. Now he was on the ground, next to the frozen Arrancar, while Rukia tried pulling the Zanpakuto out that had impaled his hand and stuck him to the ground. However, it was wedged tightly into the ground, and the small Shinigami was having issues removing it without damaging his hand.

Then Grimmjow's large hand smashed through the ice and encased Rukia's head. The ice shattered around his upper body, and he smirked at the horrified woman. His hand began to glow red with a cero; the heat of it scorching Rukia and searing dread into both her and Ichigo. A Cero at point blank range like that would leave nothing behind.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed, unable to move. His body was beaten and even if Grimmjow's Zanpakuto hadn't been wedged in his hand, he wouldn't have had the energy to stop the Arrancar, and Grimmjow knew it. He gave a vicious laugh, looking delighted at the idea.

Neither Rukia nor Ichigo knew what to do.

So when Kirara appeared beside Grimmjow, earning his attention, they were stunned. Her foot slammed up, and Grimmjow's arm snapped upwards. The force, and surprise of the attack, negated the Cero, and Kirara turned, kicking out with her other leg and slamming him in the gut. Grimmjow was thrown backwards into a building, smashing through the wall.

Rukia sank to the ground, gasping for breath as tears ran down her face. A small burn lined the side of her face, a reminder of what could have been much worse.

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow emerged from the rubble, glaring at Kirara as she stared him down with an impassive face. "Who the hell are you? Are you here to try and fight me too?" he asked, smirking. He leapt over, landing nearby as Kirara didn't react.

"Kirara..." Ichigo whispered in alarm.

"Well?!" Grimmjow demanded, impatient.

"No, I'm not here to fight you," Kirara shrugged suddenly, looking bored. "That's his job," she indicated up, and Grimmjow looked around.

"Man…I really didn't wanna get involved with any Shinigami fights. Whatever," Shinji landed on the roof, his Zanpakto over his shoulder. "With a rumble going on so close by, there's no way I could ignore it," Ichigo stared up at him in surprise.

"What's with you? You his friend?" Grimmjow questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, right," Shinji scoffed.

"Then what?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"True enough," Grimmjow agreed, shooting past Kirara. He yanked his Zanpakto from Ichigo's hand, and the boy cried out in pain as blood spurted from the wound. "Whoever you are doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna kill you!" Grimmjow yelled as he leapt at Shinji.

"He just _has_ to make an entrance," Kirara rolled her eyes as Shinji easily dodged Grimmjow's attacks.

"Kirara...what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, his voice weak.

"This is why we told you not to go, Ichigo," Kirara turned to him, resting her hands on her hips as she took in his beaten appearance. "You weren't ready to take on this guy," she shook her head. Glancing back up, she watched as Shinji summoned his Mask and began to dominate against Grimmjow instead of just taunting him. Her hand raised to her chest as her jaw clenched. ' _He's going to pay for this_ ,' she vowed to herself.

' _Do not let your anger cloud you Kirara. You dwell on the past too much and it will blind you to the future_ ,' Kokoro no Kage told her.

' _I know...I just hate it..._ ' Kirara gave an audible sigh.

' _I know,_ ' Kokoro no Kage replied in a soft voice.

"Kirara?" she glanced around to Rukia, who looked puzzled. She was staring at the stranger, who was dressed in human clothes but carried a Zanpakuto on her back. Her long hair still had a few inches coloured white, but was mostly black, and her blue eyes reminded her of Hanataro, only colder. It stunned her to realise that this was the same girl that she'd been in a class with for several months. The same girl who'd run off with Orihime suddenly. "I know that name...you're the one that Renji and the others met in school! They were looking for you!" she exclaimed. Ichigo frowned, tearing his eyes from the sky battle to them.

"What? Why were they looking for you Kirara? Do they know you?" he asked her curiously. She watched the two Shinigami on the ground for a moment, before looking away.

"Can you two just shut up and watch? You got beaten by a guy not using any strength at all," she muttered in a low voice, not caring to answer their question. In the air above, Grimmjow jerked back suddenly, taken by surprise as both Ichigo and Rukia inhaled in shock, watching as red light formed by Shinji's closed fist.

"That's a..." Rukia whispered. "A Cero..." she realised. It exploded out, and Grimmjow crashed to the ground hard enough to leave a small crater and bring up a cloud of dust. As it cleared to reveal the badly beaten Arrancar spitting up blood, Shinji landed nearby.

"You decreased the amount of damage you took by ramming your own Cero against mine, huh?" he commented, having noticed Grimmjow's actions. "Not bad," he nodded, sounding slightly impressed. Grimmjow looked up at him, glaring darkly, before tightening his grip on his Zanpakto and leaping to his feet.

"Now _Grind_!" his Zanpakuto began to glow blue, taking everyone by surprise. However, before he could release it, a hand gripped Grimmjow by the wrist, stopping him dead. Kirara had her Zanpakuto drawn in an instant, standing beside Shinji as Grimmjow looked around in alarm.

The newcomer was another Arrancar, whose Mask was on his head like half of a helmet, covering most of his black hair. Cold teal eyes were on Grimmjow, and his Zanpakuto rested in his obi. He radiated power, enough to raise the hairs on the back of Kirara's neck without even trying.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow growled with obvious distaste.

"The mission's completed," Ulquiorra told him. "We're going back," the crack appeared in the sky, and light hit the two Arrancar. They began to move up towards the blackness inside the crack, with Grimmjow glaring hatefully at Shinji, while Ulquiorra's eyes didn't move from Ichigo. Once they disappeared inside the crack slammed shut, Kirara sighed, sheathing her Zanpakuto and resting her hand on her hip.

"Now that made no sense," she commented.

"You're telling me," Shinji muttered, lifting a hand to his Mask. It disappeared; white fragments floating off before vanishing. "He wasn't fighting with any strength at all. And that other Arrancar was far more powerful. It's almost like it was..."

"A diversion," Kirara finished, a bad feeling gnawing at her stomach. Shinji gave a slight nod to show he agreed.

"Ichigo!" they glanced around at Rukia's cry, and found the Shinigami at Ichigo's side. He had slumped over, unconscious, finally succumbing to his beating. Kirara blinked, and glanced to Shinji.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who carries him back?" she offered with a weak grin.

* * *

Nobody spoke as Hachi sat over Ichigo, his glowing hands working to heal the badly beaten boy. The air was tense, not only because of the Shinigami waiting outside, but because of the events of the afternoon.

Kirara sat on a crate nearby, resting her hands on her ankles, watching Hachi perform his healing kidos with expert precision. However, it was taking a long time, and it was putting them all on edge.

' _Why_?' Kirara wondered to herself. ' _Those Arrancar, they weren't fighting to destroy. The blue haired one...he might have put some effort in, but the other one didn't even consider fighting us_ ,' she thought to herself, and scratched at her head, causing some of her hair to fall from its tie. ' _The mission's completed...what did he mean? Why did they show up in town? What is Sosuke after_?' Kirara put both her hands to her head as she became more frustrated with the lack of answers. Soundlessly, she kept messing up her hair as she thought all of it over. They'd sensed more of the Arrancar fighting the rest of the Shinigami in town, interrupted by Kisuke. ' _He has the Hogyoku. He has enough Arrancar at his disposal to easily wipe out the Shinigami in town if they wanted to. So what does he_ want?' Kirara's frustrated thoughts were interrupted when Shinji put his hand on hers, stopping her from messing with her hair even more.

Wordlessly, he took a seat beside her, keeping one of her hands in his. Kirara watched him for a moment as he kept his expression neutral, watching Hachi working, and she gave a small smile, letting her other hand fall to her side. Her gaze returned to Ichigo, who hadn't woken since they'd brought him back to the Warehouse, and she gave a soft sigh. She stood, pulling her hand free of Shinji's, before turning and walking to the entrance as he glanced at her.

Stepping out of the barrier, Kirara came face to face with Rukia, who looked startled to see her emerge. The Shinigami had been standing by the barrier, the burn on the side of her face still apparent.

"Ichigo...is he?"

"Still being healed," Kirara replied shortly, walking past Rukia.

"Who are you people? What is Ichigo doing with you?" the violet-eyed Shinigami turned, following Kirara away from the barrier.

"If Ichigo wanted to tell you that, he would," Kirara jumped up onto a small wall, walking along. "You should take care of that burn," she added, and Rukia touched her fingers to it, as if she'd forgotten it was there.

"Renji said your name's Kirara Yamada, and that you were once a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Is that true?" she asked, watching as Kirara walked along the wall, her eyes lifting to the sky.

"Once upon a time, maybe," Kirara's vague answer made Rukia frown, irritated.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" she demanded loudly, and Kirara glanced to her. She watched Rukia for a moment, before laughing.

"You kinda remind me of Byakuya," Rukia froze at the mention of her adoptive brother. "Trying to be prim and proper, but there's a temper under there," she chuckled, looking back up at the sky. "All it takes is to push the right buttons. I might answer your questions, Kuchiki, if you start asking the right ones," Kirara told her, her hands behind her back.

"Then...why are you out here? If you're not going to answer me?" Rukia asked her, confused.

"That _is_ the right question," Kirara nodded, turning to her. "See, I don't trust you Shinigami. I don't like that you're here so close to my family. I'm here to keep an eye on you," she told Rukia with a pleasant smile that made the woman shiver. It was threatening, and put Rukia on edge.

"So what? I don't tell the others where you are?" she asked.

"Now you're getting it," Kirara nodded.

"You have a Zanpakuto. That makes you a Shinigami. How can you not trust us?" Rukia asked.

"Oh? Having a Zanpakuto makes you a Shinigami, does it?" Kirara tilted her head. Rukia nodded. "Then does that mean that Arrancar are Shinigami too?" she asked, and Rukia paused.

"That's different! They're Hollows who acquired the powers of a Shinigami!" she argued. Kirara just gave a small laugh, looking away again. "So what? You're an Arrancar?" Rukia demanded.

"I never said that," Kirara hummed.

"You're really irritating," Rukia muttered under her breath, but Kirara heard her, and smirked.

"So everyone tells me," she told Rukia. The Shinigami wasn't surprised at all.

"You were in school with Ichigo before. I remember you," Rukia accused her. Kirara scratched her head, and realised how much of her hair had fallen from its ponytail. Undoing the ribbon, she let her hair fall down around her. "What were you doing there?" she asked as she watched the strange woman.

"Well I was a student, I was there to learn," Kirara glanced around at her with an innocent expression. Rukia's fists clenched. She was getting really tired of Kirara's refusal to answer her questions. Kirara smirked at her expression, before leaping over her head. Rukia spun around, ready to shout at her again, but stopped when she saw the group Kirara had landed beside.

She recognised one, other than Kirara, as the man who had fought off Grimmjow with a Hollow Mask and Hollow-like powers. But other than them, she had no idea. They were a group of strangers, most of whom were carrying Zanpakuto as well. In the hands of the largest of the group; a massive man with pink hair and a green suit, was Ichigo, bandaged in his human body and still unconscious.

"This is the best I can do," Hachi announced gravely as he set the unconscious boy to the ground in front of Rukia. "My ability isn't exactly healing, but a type of time-reversal. In order to use the technique correctly, I must have precise knowledge of what to reverse," Rukia's eyes didn't leave Ichigo as Hachi voiced his explanation. Kirara tilted her head slightly, finding herself less uneasy with the Shinigami there, with the expression on her face. It was too pathetic to take her seriously. "Right now, Ichigo's Reiatsu and the Reiatsu absorbed from the Arrancar's attacks have melted together in his wounds. In order to get him through this as quickly as possible, it's important that we separate him from people like ourselves, who have similar Reiatsu type as Hollows," she barely even seemed to register Hachi's words. "Please take him home and let him rest. That's the best thing for him right now," Rukia gave a slight nod.

"Yes. I understand," she managed to pull Ichigo up, and disappeared. With a sigh, Kirara rolled her eyes and walked back inside, passing through the barrier and making it ripple.

"Do you think Ichigo will be okay?" Mashiro asked as she walked in with Kensei and Lisa.

"Who knows?" Lisa shrugged.

"I knew it was too soon for him to go out there. He should have left it to the Shinigami in town," Kensei snorted, shaking his head.

"Kuchiki didn't stand a chance against that guy either. He almost blew her head off with a Cero," Kirara called over, pulling her leg up behind her to rub it. While the Arrancar had been a little on the lean side, he was well built, and Kirara's kick to stop his Cero hadn't gone without consequences.

"I told you not to do it," Shinji muttered, passing her.

"You're not the only one who likes an entrance," Kirara called after him. She stuck her tongue out at his retreating back, and he glanced back as if sensing it, and did the same to her.

"I still think you should have left them to it. It's Shinigami problems," Hiyori muttered. Kirara glanced to her, slowly lowering her leg back down.

"Not any more Hiyori," she spoke softly, looking away. "You know that isn't true," Hiyori scowled, but didn't argue.

"I wonder if Ichigo will come back to train more," Mashiro wondered as she sat down, swinging her legs and bouncing them against the sofa. Nobody answered her. None of them knew the answer.

* * *

Spotting the glinting metal out of the corner of her eye, Kirara dodged the blade by dropping down, and pushing backwards. She then pushed back up, swinging her own blade down. Shinji raised his Zanpakuto, blocking her strike. Kirara kicked out, but he leapt backwards to dodge it, easily moving out of her reach.

"Hey, Hirako," Kirara spoke softly as she followed him. He went to block her attack, only for Kirara to disappear. He turned, dodging her attack as she rushed at his side.

"Yes, Yamada?" his voice was just as low as he swung at her. Kirara dodged, leaping over his head, and after a moment he felt the cold bite of metal press to his throat.

"I hate when you hold back, asshole," she murmured in his ear. She lowered her Zanpakuto, wrapping her arm around his neck instead. "We're supposed to be training, not playing here," Kirara complained as he leaned his head back against her neck.

"Oh yeah?" Shinji asked softly, his hand reaching up to touch her arm. He moved quickly, grabbing her arm. Kirara gave a startled cry when he suddenly flipped her over his head, and twisted her arm up behind her, pressing it into her back. His Zanpakuto came up her front, stopping her from moving. "Then why are you holding back, Princess?" he whispered.

"Felt like making it a little easier for you," she replied with a small smirk.

"Oh?" Shinji rested his chin on her shoulder. "How kind of you," he said, before releasing her. Kirara immediately turned, not completely out of his embrace. He barely managed to catch her punch before it connected with his stomach. "Now that's playing dirty," he commented, pushing her back. Kirara just stuck out her tongue, raising her Zanpakuto again. They continued sparring, until Kirara got in close. As she went to strike him, his arm looped around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Hey!" Kirara exclaimed, struggling in his grip until her feet touched the ground. "You jerk," she complained, thumping his chest with her closed fist, as Shinji gave a small laugh.

"You started it," he murmured, loosening his grip to kiss her softly. Kirara dropped her Zanpakuto to the ground and wrapped her arms around him as he lowered his own, keeping her close.

"So much for training," Kirara murmured when she pulled away, and he didn't loosen his grip on her.

"This is more fun anyway," Shinji replied, making her grin. She couldn't deny that.

"Hey Shinji," her voice was quiet as he kissed the corner of her mouth gently.

"Huh?" he didn't pull back as he trailed his mouth along her jaw. Kirara shivered at the motion.

"I-"

"Shinji!" Mashiro's call made him sigh, half tempted to ignore her. However, Kirara let go of him, kissing him quickly before stepping back as Mashiro ran up, smiling her innocent smile. "This was on the ground outside!" she declared, waving a small bag in the air.

"What is it?" Shinji frowned at her as Kirara lifted her fallen Zanpakuto, ignoring the irritated hum in the back of her head.

"I have no idea!" Mashiro smiled back at him.

"Don't pick up things if you don't know what they are!" Shinji scolded in his disbelief, staring at her. Kirara gave a small laugh, standing up.

"Don't be mean to Mashiro," she told him, elbowing him.

"Yeah Shinji, big jerk!" the green-haired Vizard giggled. Shinji rolled his eyes at the pair. "It was just sitting there all alone, right in front of our place! I had to pick it up!" Mashiro explained as she handed over the bag and Shinji opened it.

"Bandages?" he frowned when he found several rolls inside.

"They're the ones Hachi used on Ichigo," Kirara realised as she peeked around him. Mashiro chattered at them, bombarding them with questions as neither paid her any heed.

"Why would he go through the trouble to send this?" Shinji wondered, before spotting a piece of paper hidden with the bandages. He lifted it out, and they found that it was a note that simply said 'thanks'. His grey eyes narrowed. "That guy's an idiot," he sighed.

"I could have told you that," Kirara hummed. "Hey, Mashiro," she finally turned to the green-haired woman. "They're Ichigo's bandages, that he's giving us back, because he's done training with us. Now please, stop," she pleaded with her.

"But why isn't he coming back?" Mashiro pouted at her.

"If he's not coming back, then he mustn't feel like training here will serve him any further purpose, not with decent short-term rewards," Kirara explained slowly.

"Oh..." Mashiro blinked, and then smiled brightly. "Okay!" she then bounced off, and Kirara sighed.

"I'm exhausted..." she put a hand to her head. Shinji chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"You've got too much running around that head of yours," he told her, and when she turned to frown at him, he poked her forehead.

"I can't help it. Nothing is making sense right now. The Arrancar were here on some sort of mission that wasn't to wipe out the Shinigami or Ichigo. Shinji, they've done something, and I'm starting to get the feeling that that's the reason why Ichigo's not coming back here," Kirara admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're probably right," Shinji agreed. "But there's not much we can do about it at the minute until Sosuke shows his hand. So, let's get some sleep," he suggested. Kirara sighed.

"Fine, I guess you're right," she rolled her eyes.

"Kirara..." he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Of course I'm right," he smirked at her, making Kirara roll her eyes again.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	37. Showing His Hand

**Thanks to Suzume Amai, pinkdoughnuts and IrishPrincess1987 for your reviews! Thanks also to Mariajose2509 and TomBoyOfDeath98 for favouriting and following!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Showing His Hand

"It's getting colder," Kirara mused as a cold front blew past, making her shiver. Goosebumps popped up on her legs, and her arms were spared only because of the black hoody she wore open over her shirt. After Ichigo had shredded her jacket, she'd taken to wearing a spare hoody. It was a little big on her, covering her hands except for the tips of her fingers.

It had been two days since the Arrancar had attacked and suddenly left, and they were still no closer to figuring out what had happened. All of the Shinigami – minus the useless one on patrol – had suddenly left the previous morning, which only left them with more questions.

"I suppose it is almost Winter at this point..." Rose commented softly as he brushed his hair from his face. The wind picked up again, knocking it back across his face, and he frowned as he brushed it away again.

"Urgh. Don't remind me," Kirara sighed. "I'll have to start wearing shoes soon if it snows," she complained. Rose gave a small smile in response to her words. It never failed to amuse him, how much Kirara disliked wearing shoes. "But that's not the only thing..." Kirara's voice was quiet, her smile worried. Rose glanced down at the woman, whose gaze was on the ground as they walked through town on their way back to the Warehouse.

"Everything will work out as it should," Rose patted her head. His voice was quiet too, betraying his own worry. The Winter War was growing ever closer.

"Of course it will!" Kirara lifted her head, her smile bright again. "It's gonna be tough though," she added.

"Nobody said battles were anything but. You know that well, Kirara," Rose patted her head again.

"Yeah yeah, I do. I just want Sosuke to pay, y'know?" Kirara shrugged. Rose nodded in agreement. That was something they all agreed on.

"Kirara!" she looked around in surprise at the familiar call. Standing nearby, were Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro, all still in their uniforms as they looked as surprised to see her as she was them. "Where have you been? You've been missing even longer than Ichigo!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Kirara!" Keigo sniffed, and she rolled her eyes. Seemed he was just as clingy as ever.

"Friends of yours, Kirara?" Rose asked her in amusement, glancing from the three, to his friend. Kirara gave a small sigh, and nodded.

"What are you guys doing out here?" she asked them curiously.

"We're following Ichigo," Keigo answered, and Tatsuki elbowed him. Kirara smiled very slightly.

"Hey Rose, you can go on ahead," she told the blond.

"Okay...but be careful Kirara," he told her softly, walking on.

"I'm always careful!" Kirara called back over her shoulder at him. Rose gave a small laugh.

"I know a few others who would disagree with that statement," he replied. Kirara grinned, before returning her attention to the three humans in front of her. They were watching her with looks that were equal parts curious and wary.

"So why are you following Ichigo?" she asked as Rose disappeared around the corner. The three exchanged looks.

"What was going on with you and Orihime before you left?" Tatsuki asked her in a challenging voice.

"And who were those guys who knew you before?" Keigo added in.

"And what are you hiding?" Mizuiro piped up. Kirara gave another laugh, raising her hands in defence. She had to admit, they amused her.

"I could answer your questions, or you could catch up with Ichigo?" she suggested, and Tatsuki immediately turned her head.

"Come on guys," Tatsuki decided, and they hurried off. Kirara followed, realising that they were tracking his Reiatsu.

"I was to keep an eye on Ichigo in school," she finally decided to say while they walked.

"Why?" Keigo frowned at her, baffled.

"For the same reason you three can tell where he is," Kirara answered with a shrug. "He has a lot of power, and the talent of a rock when it comes to controlling it. So I was keeping an eye on him," she explained. "Orihime found out, and wanted to know more than I could tell her," she added shortly. Tatsuki frowned, folding her arms, but seemed to accept the explanation. It definitely explained a lot about Kirara. "So why are you following Ichigo to...Kisuke's?" Kirara realised as she felt the uncontrolled Reiatsu heading to Kisuke's store.

"Orihime's missing," Tatsuki's abrupt statement made Kirara stop. "She disappeared two days ago, and I haven't been able to find her anywhere. Ichigo knows something, and I'm going to find out what," she vowed. Kirara didn't answer, still following them as she fell deep in thought.

' _Orihime's been missing since the Arrancar showed up. I thought she'd gone to the Soul Society with Kuchiki...this is making less and less sense by the minute_ ,' she thought to herself, and they reached the Urahara shop, peering around. They spotted Ichigo, in his Shinigami garb, and as he walked up to the door, he greeted by Kisuke. The four ducked back behind the wall quickly. Ichigo and Kisuke disappeared inside, and the four peeked back out.

"Ichigo...it was him, right?" Keigo asked nervously.

"Definitely," Mizuiro nodded in confirmation. Kirara leaned against the wall, her eyes on the door to the store, which had been left ajar.

"You'd recognise that hair anywhere," she snickered.

"I don't get it...what could he be doing here at Urahara's shop?" Keigo voiced his confusion.

"That's the only reason why we're here, isn't it? To find out exactly what's going on," Mizuiro looked up at him, before glancing to Kirara. "You said a name. Do you know the owner of this shop?" he asked her, his dark eyes on her. Kirara's gaze slid to him, and watched the perceptive boy.

"Hmm...maybe," she shrugged. Mizuiro rolled his eyes, and looked back at Keigo. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Well? Listen to you! What are you saying?" Keigo stared blankly down at him. "You're the one who brought this up in the first place! We followed Ichigo all the way here!" he complained, and both looked to Tatsuki, who hadn't looked away from the shop.

"What do you think we should do?" Mizuiro asked her. Tatsuki just looked away.

"Tell us Tatsuki! What should we do?" Keigo whined at her, and Tatsuki punched him.

"You talk too much!" she snapped as he fell to the ground. "We're definitely going in there!" she declared. Keigo gave a laugh from the ground, changing suddenly.

"Now you're starting to act like yourself," he smirked, and Tatsuki jolted, going red. She looked around when Kirara clapped a hand to her shoulder.

"For once the idiot's right," she grinned, and Keigo let out a cry. Mizuiro gave a small smile. "You don't need to worry so much. Come on," she walked past them, and they watched her for a moment. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she called over her shoulder, sliding the door open.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Keigo jogged after her, followed by the other two. Kirara glanced around as she stepped inside.

"Nobody's about...not even Tessai, Ururu or the brat...and that damn cat is nowhere to be found either," Kirara murmured, looking around. She could sense everyone below, including Chad and Uryu, and her curiosity grew. They walked through the shop and to the back, where another door lay open to reveal an open trapdoor. She gave a small chuckle. "Kisuke, you're one devious bastard," she murmured. "So, who's first?" she glanced over her shoulder to the startled three.

"Me," Tatsuki narrowed her eyes in determination, and Kirara's grin widened. She stepped aside, allowing Tatsuki to begin climbing down the ladder.

"You're not reacting at all..." Mizuiro commented as Keigo went down next, looking excited. "You said you were keeping an eye on Ichigo because of that presence he has. Why?" he asked. Kirara, who was looking around as she remembered the last time she had been in the back of the shop – when Kisuke had warned her about Sosuke and Ichigo's Inner Hollow – didn't look at him.

"How long have you been able to see ghosts?" he jumped, his eyes going wide in shock at her soft question. "Since Rukia showed up in town and Ichigo's presence became stronger, I bet," Kirara finally looked at him with a gentle smile. "There's so much going on, and not all of it is my story to tell. I'm far too arrogant to tell another person's story," Kirara told him. "So get going, or you'll miss the show," she told him.

"Kirara..." Mizuiro's voice was quiet as he stared at her, before giving a small laugh. "You know, if you were older, I might have actually liked you," he told her, and Kirara started to laugh.

"Oh Mizuiro," she let her head fall to the side. "You have no idea," she smiled.

Once the four were at the bottom, with Kirara still smiling in her amusement, they ducked behind a large rock, peeking out to see Ichigo standing with Chad and Uryu, with Kisuke standing on a pillar above them.

"Alright boys, the time has come!" Kisuke's voice echoed as he looked down. "I shall now open the path to Hueco Mundo!" his announcement killed Kirara's amusement, and she sank to the ground.

"No...not there," she whispered, her heart beginning to hammer against her chest. "Why would they go _there_ of all places?" she looked up again.

"Kirara? What's wrong?" Keigo noticed her reaction. "You're really pale," he commented. Kirara didn't answer as everything made even less sense to her.

"The rest of you better stand back a little bit!" Kisuke continued on. "It's pretty dangerous here!" he ordered, and Tessai, Ururu and Jinta moved backwards. A small wind began to pick up as power filled the underground training area, and Kirara managed to stand to continue watching with the others. A hole appeared in the sky above the three teens waiting. "This hole that the Hollows come and go through is known as the Garganta! There is no solid ground beyond this point. Only a chaos of Reishi," Kisuke explained. "Each of you must create his own path out of that Reishi. Go toward the darkness, and you will arrive in Hueco Mundo," he instructed.

"Alright, fine. Kisuke!" the man looked down as Ichigo called him. "Can you let my family know that I'm alright? I want you to tell them not to worry, that I can take care of myself," Ichigo requested.

"Yes, of course I will," Kisuke nodded. "And what about your friends?" he asked, and the three humans beside Kirara exchanged looks.

"When I come back home...I'll apologise to them," Ichigo decided.

"Alright then. Good," Kisuke nodded. The three then leapt into the air, and shot through the Garganta, which closed after them. "There they go...why don't you four come out now?" he called suddenly. Slowly, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo emerged from their hiding spot, looking sheepish. "I said four, Kirara," he called again. Kirara stood, giving a small laugh. "I see you still like spying on things that aren't really to do with you," he commented, and she blushed slightly.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm curious," she grinned.

"So how long did you know we were here?" Keigo asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, how long did I know Kirara?" Urahara called, his back to them.

"I'm guessing from the moment we stepped onto the shop grounds," Kirara leaned on the rock in front of her. "Why else would you leave the front door to the shop open, let alone the entrance to your underground training area?" she asked with a grin.

"Kirara, you knew this whole time?" Keigo looked up at her. "And _he_ knew the whole time?" both just shrugged. "Who _are_ you people?" he wailed.

"Just a humble shop-keep, and a humble schoolgirl," Kirara smiled innocently at him.

"Oh come on!" Keigo shrieked as he leapt to his feet. "A giant hole just appeared in the sky and Ichigo, Chad and Uryu just jumped inside! What's going on!" he wailed. Kirara gave a small chuckle, glancing to Kisuke as he smiled slightly, putting a hand to his hat to hide his face.

"Ichigo...I can't believe how naïve that boy can be. He thinks that friendship is a thing which you can end just by being cold to everyone..." Kisuke mused.

"So Kisuke, are you going to explain what's going on?" Kirara jumped up onto the rock, her arms folded. "Just why the hell did you let Ichigo, the big guy and the Quincy go to Hueco Mundo of all places?" she demanded, and Kisuke turned back to her. "That's where..." Kirara looked away, giving a soft sigh, before looking back up. "He wasn't ready," she told him. Kisuke didn't respond immediately, but instead stepped off the pillar. Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo gave alarmed shouts, but the shopkeeper moved down towards them as if descending down steps.

"The Arrancar that attacked the other day. They weren't there to destroy," Kisuke said in a low voice, turning serious.

"That much I know," Kirara nodded, her arms folded. "It was a diversion. The blue-haired one was going to release his Zanpakuto, but another stopped him, saying the mission was complete," she told him. Kisuke turned away.

"That mission was to capture Orihime Inoue and take her to Hueco Mundo," his soft words stunned all four.

"What are you talking about?" he turned around as Tatsuki leapt at him. She yanked him forwards as her hands fisted in his robes, shaking him slightly. "What happened to Orihime? Start talking in ways we can _all_ understand!" she yelled at him, tears in her eyes. Kirara put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Tatsuki let him go slowly. Kirara looked up to Kisuke, whose eyes were on the ground.

"Kisuke...as much as I hate to tell someone else's story, I think they need to know," she said softly.

"You're right," Kisuke nodded.

* * *

"So Ichigo's a Shinigami with major power, Uryu's a Quincy who's supposed to be mortal enemies with Shinigami, and Chad and Orihime have magical powers?" Keigo summed up what Kisuke had explained to them. The three of Ichigo's friends sat on the ground as Kisuke spoke, and Kirara stood on a rock nearby, interjecting occasionally with what she knew.

"And this super evil guy has taken Orihime captive, so Ichigo and the others have gone to save her?" Tatsuki continued.

"And this is all leading up to a war that's supposed to happen in the winter, against the rest of the Shinigami who live in another world and use their power to defeat monsters called Hollows and send spirits to the other side?" Mizuiro finished.

"Yep!" Kisuke nodded, waving his fan in his face.

"Where do you come into all of this?" Mizuiro asked.

"I'm just a humble shop-keep who likes to help out now and again!" Urahara waved his fan in his face.

"You're as bad as her..." Mizuiro grumbled, glancing to Kirara, who smiled, her hands behind her back. "And you? What's your part in all of this?" he asked her, not expecting an answer. She just smiled even wider, and he sighed.

"I like to think of myself as an information gatherer," Kirara shrugged casually.

"No..." her eyes widened, before a hand gripped her ear and twisted, making her yelp and start flailing. "You're just impossibly nosy," Shinji told her as she wailed.

"Let go! That hurts, you jerk!" she cried. "What are you doing here?" Kirara demanded, tears in the corners of her eyes as she grabbed his wrist, trying and failing to pull free.

"I had a feeling you'd be sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong," the blond rolled his eyes, not letting go. "Rose told me you were up to trouble. _Again_ ," Shinji said as he watched her feeble attempts to break free.

"Hey..." Shinji's grey eyes moved to the three humans he recognised from Ichigo's class. "Isn't that...that new guy who hit on Kirara and Orihime in class, who left after like 2 days?" Keigo muttered to Mizuiro. The dark haired boy was watching Shinji with a piercing gaze, neither paying attention to Kirara's wails.

"You were there for Ichigo too! I remember him shouting at you!" Tatsuki remembered, pointing at the lanky blond. He was standing behind Kirara with a raised eyebrow, and while his gaze was on them, he was still holding onto Kirara's ear.

"My my, Ichigo's quite the popular boy," Kisuke waved his fan with an amused smile. "And Shinji, could you maybe stop abusing her?" he glanced to the pair. Shinji glanced down at Kirara, who had both her hands around his wrist, tugging uselessly.

"Once she starts learning not to run off alone and-hey!" he yelled suddenly when Kirara leapt at him, grabbing at his hair and pulling.

"Dumbass!" Kirara yelled, pulling hard as he grabbed her other ear. "Let go!" she yelled.

"You let go!" Shinji yelled back at her. "Dammit Princess, you're gonna pull my hair out!" Kirara pulled harder at his words.

"Hey, then you really _will_ be a dumb baldy!" she yelled.

"Don't start acting like the harpy!" Kisuke sighed, shaking his head slightly as he continued to wave his fan in his face.

"My my...why does it always end up like this?" he wondered to himself in amusement. Tatsuki and Keigo gaped at the pair, who were yelling abuse at each other. They'd never seen Kirara act so childishly. Even Mizuiro was blinking rapidly.

"Asshole!"

"Brat!"

"Pervert!"

"Hah! You're an even bigger pervert than me!"

"Are you two...together?" Mizuiro's question made them stop abruptly. Kisuke's smirk was hidden behind his fan.

"Wh-what?" Keigo's eyes grew wide at his friend's question. "But I thought...ah, none of this makes sense!" he wailed, messing with his hair.

"Does he do anything but scream?" Shinji asked as he let go of Kirara's ears. She let go of his hair to rub her ears as Keigo continued to wail.

"Not usually," she sighed. "Sosuke showed his hand. He's taken Orihime to Hueco Mundo and Ichigo's gone after her," she looked up, and Shinji didn't react at first. Then he put his hands over hers, his thumbs rubbing her ears and making her squirm.

"Now that's a play we can understand," he murmured.

"Looks like Yoruichi owes me some money," Shinji glanced to Kisuke, whose eyes were glittering under the shadow of his hat. Kirara looked up as well, and when she saw his grin, she blushed, looking away stubbornly.

"Shut up Kisuke," she grumbled, but made no attempt to move. She then looked up at Shinji, who was watching her with a smirk, enjoying her embarrassment. His smirk widened when she went even redder. "We should get back and let the others know what's happening," she mumbled.

"Oh, finally she learns," Shinji let go of her hands to flick her forehead.

"Jerk!" Kirara huffed, stomping away. After a moment, she stopped, turning around. "Oh, make sure to give Ichigo hell when he gets back with Orihime!" she called to Tatsuki.

"Right!" Tatsuki nodded back, recovering from her alarm to grin back at Kirara.

* * *

 **Please review!  
**


	38. The Time Approaches

**Thanks to Suzume Amai, AmericanNidiot and pinkdoughnuts for your reviews! Thanks also to Alicanto, Half Winged Angel in Despair, LaurenA24 and FearingRepercussions for favouring and following!  
**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Time Approaches

In the air above, Rose and Kensei sparred, pushing each other to try and gain the upper hand. As their clashing Reiatsu kicked up a strong wind, Kirara lay watching from the ground, her hands behind her head. Rose dodged Kensei's powerful strike, swinging his Zanpakuto down at Kensei's back. Kensei blocked with his tiny Shikai, and spun around, kicking out at Rose.

' _The time approaches_ …' the deep voice echoed in the back of Kirara's head. The dark haired Vizard didn't reply as Rose side-stepped to avoid Kensei's kick.

' _The last while has really sped by, huh_?' Kirara finally responded to the Spirit. Her vision flickered, and when she blinked, she found herself in her Inner World. She smiled softly, looking up to the dark sky. The stars shone brightly, and when she looked down, she found that the fog had completely faded, leaving her world clear again.

' _Indeed it has Kirara_ ,' she looked to the cloaked Spirit who lurked in the shadows. His golden eyes gleamed brightly, as bright as the stars ahead. ' _But now we must be ready_ ,' he warned. Kirara nodded, looking away. She reached back and pulled at her hair, which had no trace of white left in it.

"We will be," she spoke softly, and gave a small laugh, closing her eyes. "A lot has happened over the last 100 years, huh?" she mused lightly. Kokoro no Kage didn't respond. He disappeared back behind the tree, and a quiet chuckle echoed around. A small wind picked up, causing the leaves on the trees to rustle.

' **Yes, a lot** _ **has**_ **happened...** ' from the other side of the tree, Kirara's Hollow-self stepped out. ' **Eh Princess?** ' Kirara didn't respond, still not opening her eyes.

 _Kirara walked through the forest of her Inner World, her head lowered. The stars above were dull, and a small fog that coated the grass, leaving it damp as dew clung to the blades of grass._

 _'_ _ **Well well...back again Princess**_ _?' a warped chuckle echoed through the silent world, and Kirara stopped abruptly. Her head lifted to reveal her tired expression and bruised face, but her eyes were blazing with determination._

" _Don't call me that," Kirara's voice was as tired as she looked. Her Shinigami uniform was ripped and dirty, but this took precedence over finding new clothes._

 _'_ _ **Eh?**_ _' the Hollow blinked, tilted her head slightly in a manner like Kirara's. It only served to make Kirara clench her fists. '_ _ **What's up with you Princess? You're awfully moody. Ohhh**_ _,' her smirk grew wide with gleaming eyes. '_ _ **Does that mean you're...ready**_ _?' she asked. Kirara didn't answer, instead she drew her Zanpakuto. '_ _ **Oh...finally you're gonna be fun**_ _,' the Hollow drew her own as her black and golden eyes gleamed._

 _Kirara took a breath, letting her emotions settle as she calmed her breathing. She watched her smirking Hollow-self with an impassive face, falling into her fighting stance and pointing her Zanpakuto at her. The Hollow mirrored her moves, but seemed to become even more excited._

 _At first, neither moved, until finally one made a move. The ringing of clashing metal echoed through the forest as the resulting wind battered at the trees, and both pushed against the other. '_ _ **So you got some strength, so what**_ _?!' Kirara leapt back as the Hollow lashed out at her. '_ _ **This world is**_ **mine** _ **! This body is**_ **mine** _ **! It's all**_ **mine** _ **!**_ _'_ _she laughed maniacally as she followed Kirara up and through the air._

" _You really talk a lot," Kirara muttered, using Shunpo to dodge her. She reappeared behind her Hollow-self, who spun around at the last second to block._

 _'_ _ **What are you gonna do, huh? You gonna take me out and take over again**_ _?' the Hollow sneered at Kirara as she shoved against her._

" _Damn straight I am," Kirara replied, and the Hollow's eyes widened. She let out a choke as Kirara's fist slammed into her gut hard. She moved with the Hollow, and slammed her leg into her hard enough that she crashed to the ground. Kirara followed her down as the Hollow slowly pushed herself up, covered in dirt and blades of grass._

 _'_ _ **Can you really handle having me inside you? Being a monster? Face it Princess, you can take me down, but you'll never be normal again**_ _,' Kirara stopped in midair at the Hollow's hiss. She let out a cry as the Hollow grabbed her by the front of her Kosode and yanked her around, tossing her into a tree. Kirara sank to the ground, coughing up blood from the blow. '_ _ **You're pathetic, Princess. You'll never win because you ain't got what it takes to rule. You can talk a good game, but at the end of the day, you can't follow through**_ _,' tears streamed down Kirara's face at the cruel words spoken from her mouth; her face. '_ _ **So that's why you're not gonna fight back. You're gonna let me take over, and rule. Because I am the better choice. I'm not the one hating myself**_ _,' the Hollow approached, lifting her sword._

" _I told you before..." Kirara muttered, coughing up more blood._

 _'_ _ **Huh? I can't hear ya**_ _,' the Hollow raised an eyebrow at her, stopping._

" _I said..." Kirara started, speaking louder as she looked up. "I told you before. You talk too much!" Kirara was on her feet and in front of the Hollow in an instant, kicking her hard. The Hollow choked, crashing to the ground as Kirara stood over her. "I'm a monster? I'll never be normal again? Who the hell_ cares _?!" Kirara kicked her again, and her twin flew across the clearing, smashing through a tree._

 _Kirara landed in front of her as the Hollow gasped for breath, in a great deal of pain. She looked up, her black eyes wide as Kirara stared her down impassively again. "Yes, it's all true. I'll never be rid of you, not completely. But see, the thing is," Kirara sank to her knees in front of her. "As long as I remain in control, you'll never be able to rule. You'll never be able hurt anyone I care about, ever," Kirara vowed. The Hollow stared at her for a long second, before sighing and closing her eyes._

 _'_ _ **Urgh...you're so sickening, you know that**_ _?' she asked with a growl. Her hair began to turn black with the ends remaining white, spreading down as colour filled her face. '_ _ **Fine. You win. For now. But like you said, it's only while you remain in control. I ain't gonna pass up any opportunity to dethrone you, Princess**_ _,' she opened her eyes, which were turning blue like Kirara's. She gave another wide smirk. '_ _ **I can't wait for that to happen. Because I have my eye on that blond knight of yours. I reckon we'd play very well together**_ _,' she winked, before shattering as Kirara frowned, not understanding her words. The fragments of the Hollow flew away on the wind, disappearing behind a tree._

 _'Kirara...' she heard the voice of her Zanpakuto in the back of her head, and sighed, standing up. As soon as she did, she dropped her Zanpakuto, and fell, twisting sideways._

 _When she landed, she felt pressure on her face suddenly disappear, and light stung at her eyes._

" _Oi, Yamada," she heard the familiar voice call. "You ain't dead, are you?" Kirara slowly opened her eyes, and rolled onto her back to look up at Kensei._

" _Sorry to disappoint you, Muguruma, but not quite," she gave him a small smirk, and he rolled his eyes._

 _'_ _ **Don't think I won't be here, waiting on baited breath for ya to slip up, Princess**_ _,' she closed her eyes as she heard the warped voice. '_ _ **Cause I will be. The moment ya give in to your weakness, I'll be there, ready to dance with your knight**_ _,' Kirara gave a small chuckle._

" _Bring it on," she murmured, before the darkness swallowed her up._

* * *

Kirara woke with a start as she felt Kensei's Reiatsu pulse nearby. She let out a wide yawn, stretching, before relaxing again. In a corner of her sleepy mind, she realised she now had a pillow of some description under her head.

"Good dreams?" she opened her eyes to see Shinji looking down at her. She blinked sleepily up at him, not seeming to be completely awake as she reached for his hand, which had been idly running through her long hair. She sat up suddenly, sitting close to him.

"I dreamt about my fight with my Hollow," she told him softly.

"Oh yeah?" Shinji's brow arched slightly as he watched her curiously. Kirara nodded, and laughed.

"I never really caught on before, about her," she looked away, up at the fight still going on above. Neither were willing to give in. Kirara's smile softened, turning slightly sad, before she looked back at Shinji. "She calls you the Blond Knight," she laughed quietly, and Shinji's already arched brow rose even more.

"Huh..." his voice was low as he watched Kirara. She tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing at her own admittance as she turned away. He then reached out, pulling her closer. "He calls you The Lady," his whisper made Kirara laugh, before he turned her head and kissed her. Kirara reached up, her fingers grabbing at his sleeve as he pulled back, and pressed his forehead to hers, keeping his hand on her face.

"Shinji..." Kirara murmured, opening her eyes. She could sense the urgency behind his movements. They were all on edge. "I-"

"Hey! When the two of you are done being gross!" Shinji sighed and pulled away from Kirara, his hand dropping down. He turned to look to scowl at Hiyori irritably. She then gestured to Kensei, who was dusting himself off. Nearby, Rose was being healed by Hachi, covered in bruises. "You're up dumbass," she said in a short tone. Shinji sighed, getting to his feet.

"Alright..." he lifted his Zanpakuto. He shot another glance at Kirara, who was watching him. The corner of her mouth was curved up as her eyes, often half closed in an almost sleepy expression, showed her amusement. He leaned down slightly, ruffling her hair, before pushing up into the air. Kirara watched him follow Kensei up, and gave a small laugh.

"He's such an idiot," she sighed, shaking her head slightly.

' _So you keep saying..._ ' Kokoro no Kage huffed, making her smile widen. Kirara lay back down, her hands behind her head as she watched Shinji and Kensei sparring. She let out another yawn as Shinji moved around Kensei to dodge the powerful punch thrown his way, before she closed her eyes again.

* * *

" _You look like hell," the blunt statement made Kirara blink, but other than this, she didn't react as Yoruichi took a seat beside her. They sat on the edge of a cliff in the middle of a large rock formation, overlooking the massive training grounds._

" _Your compassion astounds me, Yoruichi," Kirara's voice was quiet, and she didn't look up. "What do you want?" she asked in an irritated voice._

" _It's been three days and you've not spoken to anyone. Call me crazy, but I think people are starting to worry," Yoruichi shrugged._

" _Not in the mood to talk to anyone," Kirara muttered. Her legs dangled over the edge, and she was hunched forwards, her elbows on her legs as she rested her head in her hand._

" _Urgh, you're all as bad as each other," Yoruichi gave a loud sigh. Kirara didn't respond, but her eyes narrowed very slightly. "I'm leaving tonight," the ex-Captain's words finally had Kirara looking up in surprise. Yoruichi took in her haggard appearance more easily, now that she got a good look at her._

 _Despite cleaning up and dressing in clothes from the world of the living - Kirara still looked terrible. She had dark lines under her eyes, and bruises and cuts lined her exposed skin. She was clearly not sleeping – or eating – properly._

 _Yoruichi glanced away, trying to hide her feelings of guilt. If she hadn't sent Kirara out with the others, her now ex-Lieutenant wouldn't have ended up harbouring a Hollow inside, on the run for her life. "Let's face it, you lot need some time alone, and I can't stand the idea of being cooped up here," Yoruichi shrugged nonchalantly._

" _Right…" Kirara returned to gazing out at the view. When she didn't say any more, Yoruichi sighed and stood up. "Why us?" Kirara's question was so quiet that at first Yoruichi thought she'd imagined it. When she looked around, she found that Kirara had pulled her legs in close, her chin on her knees. Tears were swimming in her eyes, but didn't fall as she stubbornly blinked them back._

" _I can't answer that," Yoruichi shook her head, her voice quiet too. "But would you prefer he singled all of you out? Or that you were victims of circumstance?" she asked carefully. Kirara sighed._

" _I hate your logic," she muttered, and Yoruichi almost smiled. "It's just taking some getting used to…I need some time away from everyone," Kirara told her softly. Yoruichi watched her for a moment, before turning away with a small chuckle._

" _Hey, there is one thing you can be happy about," she commented, and Kirara frowned, not understanding. "You have Hirako here with you," she smirked._

" _Don't be disgusting," Kirara muttered, and Yoruichi chuckled, walking off. She didn't notice the tears finally fall down Kirara's face, and she pressed into her legs to hide them. "How could I ever think of that…when this thing is inside me?" she wondered aloud, her voice shaking as she pressed her face harder into her legs._

* * *

 _A week had passed since Yoruichi had left, and five days since the group had left Kisuke and Tessai to set up shop in Karakura Town. They'd holed themselves up in a building in town, and kept to themselves, avoiding even each other as they came to terms with what had occurred only a week ago, but felt like much, much longer._

 _When the door to Kirara's makeshift room burst open, she groaned, pulling the sheets over her head to block out the light streaming in._

" _Oh no, get your lazy ass up," she frowned when she heard Kensei's rough voice._

" _No," she heard him growl at her stubborn reply, before the sheets were grabbed roughly and yanked off her. "Hey! I could have been indecent!" Kirara exclaimed, sitting up as he rolled his eyes._

" _You're whining more than Mashiro. Get your ass up or I will drag it down," he warned her._

" _Why?" Kirara threw herself back down, burying her face in the pillows._

" _Because I said so," Kensei snapped, already back at the door. "So get up!" Kirara groaned, but pushed herself up. "Get dressed and meet us down stairs in five minutes with your Zanpakuto, or I'll be back up here," he warned her, slamming the door shut again. Kirara stuck her tongue out at the door, before sighing._

" _Who'd have thought it'd be_ Kensei _who decided to get us going?" she murmured, shaking her head. Grabbing her clothes, she made her way downstairs to the training area, where almost everyone was already gathered. They glanced at Kirara as she walked towards them, yawning._

" _Huh. Would'a thought the Princess would have been last to-" Shinji was cut off abruptly when he yelped in pain as Kirara's foot slammed into the back of his knee, and he stumbled, falling forwards. She walked past him without looking at him, and stood beside Rose. He glanced over to Shinji with a mildly concerned look when he glared up at Kirara, who scowled back at him._

" _What are we doing here?" she asked as Mashiro ran up to them, followed by Lisa and Hachi._

" _I'm sick of us moping around this shithole, so we're going to get the fuck over it," Kensei's abrupt tone made them all bristle, but nobody spoke. That alone was proof that they needed to stop what they were doing._

" _And what are you proposing we do?" Shinji got back to his feet, dusting himself off. His voice wasn't challenging, only curious._

" _Sparring," Kensei answered as if this were obvious. "So, who's first?" he asked, his arms folded as he frowned at them in a challenge._

" _I'll do it," Kirara volunteered almost immediately. She couldn't help but agree with Kensei. She hated moping, and that was all she had been doing. That was exactly what would cause her Hollow to return to the surface. Kensei's brown eyes rested on her for a moment, before he turned away._

" _Okay, let's go," he called, and she followed with a small smile. Following his instructions, Kirara faced him in the air while the others took a seat around the area; far enough away that they shouldn't get caught in the crossfire, but close enough to watch._

 _At first, neither moved, but as Kensei tensed, Kirara suddenly flickered out of sight. She reappeared directly in front of him, her knee coming up to collide with his stomach. Kensei almost doubled over as his breath escaped him, but he forced himself to move as Kirara's follow up attack came at his head. Kirara shot higher into the air when Kensei moved around her, grabbing for her. She dodged, not drawing her Zanpakuto as she evaded his attacks._

 _Kirara then reappeared behind him, swinging for his leg, only for Kensei to twist and throw a punch at her. Kirara raised her arms to block it, and was shoved back several feet. Shaking out her arms as they sang with pain, she moved to the side to avoid his next punch. However, she failed to catch his next one, which threw her backwards through the air before she could catch herself._

 _The air was tense as they pushed at each other, slowly descending to the ground. Kirara was fast, but Kensei's strength vastly surpassed hers, giving him the upper hand. Kirara dodged most of his attacks, and her elbow clipped his chin. When he stumbled in surprise, Kirara turned, her leg slamming into his side and throwing him down. She followed as he struggled, only to catch himself. He grabbed her leg before she could move, and swung her through the air. Kirara threw a punch as she recovered, only for his to pass it._

 _There was a loud crash as Kirara smashed through a rock on the ground, creating a small dust cloud as everyone winced sympathetically._

" _That was amazing!" Kirara laughed as the dust faded to reveal her standing. Blood ran down her face, and dust clung to her hair and clothes as she laughed. Kensei rolled his eyes as he studied her, and everyone else relaxed slightly, the tension slowly starting to fade from them all._

" _You're an idiot," he decided._

* * *

Kirara was woken from her dream of the past when she felt herself being hoisted into the air. She rolled in, leaning against Shinji's chest as he carried her easily.

"You really shouldn't sleep there you know," his voice was soft as Kirara let out an indistinguishable mumble. She yawned widely, not opening her eyes.

"You said that about the riverbed too..." she murmured.

"And the school...and the park...and that tree," Shinji listed, and Kirara bumped her fist against his chest, too sleepy to put any effort into it.

"...can walk y'know..." she mumbled instead, and heard him give a low chuckle, not responding to her. After a minute, he dropped her onto the bed, and she stretched, immediately making herself comfortable again.

"I do have to wonder how you ever get anything done...you sleep so damn much," Shinji commented, before moving away. Kirara's hand shot out, and she caught his sleeve. When he stopped, she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kirara then looked up, not speaking. "Well...move up," Shinji muttered, lying down beside her and pulling her close.

"Tomorrow..." Kirara whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah..." Shinji nodded.

"Shinji, I..." Kirara started, and he rolled over, watching her without giving any expression away. "Don't do anything stupid out there," she looked away, and he snorted.

"That's my line, Kirara," he hummed.

"I'm serious Hirako," Kirara looked up, frowning at him.

"So am I, Yamada," Shinji retorted, poking her nose. "I've already seen you covered in blood twice, let's not go for third time lucky," he told her as she rubbed her nose.

"How about I'll be careful, if you are?" Kirara suggested, grinning at him. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Deal," he nodded, kissing her forehead. Kirara put her hands to his face, and pulled him down into a kiss as he pulled her even closer.

* * *

Walking down the stairs as she pulled on her hoodie over her top, Kirara felt nerves in her stomach that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was still early; the sun had only just begun to rise, yet the Vizards were all awake and ready to go.

When she stood beside Rose, adjusting her Zanpakuto strap to sit comfortably over her shoulder, he patted her head with a faint smile. Even he couldn't hide his feelings about what they were about to do. Kirara offered a faint smile back, tucking her hair behind her ear. Nobody spoke as Love walked over as well, as silent as the rest.

Chewing on her lip, Kirara looked around at the warehouse that had been their home on and off for the last 100 years. It was where they had first learned to control their Inner Hollows, and even though they had wandered around the world, it had always been their home.

"Man...we sure owe Kisuke," Shinji finally broke the silence, sitting on the metal stairs nearby. He spun his hat on his finger, deep in thought as he kept his eyes on it. "Oh...and Sosuke Aizen too..." he added. Nobody spoke, but glanced to each other before he finally got to his feet. His Zanpakuto hit the ground as he did, echoing through the Warehouse. "Let's go," he called, stepping out into the morning sun as the others followed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	39. The Other Side

**Thanks to AmericanNidiot,** ** **Suzume Amai** , IrishPrincess1987 and pinkdoughnuts for reviewing! Thanks also to Banana's and Pie and sven123123123 for favouriting and following!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 39: The Other Side

A strong wind tugged at Natsuki's robes, making her shoulder length blonde hair whip around her face, but she didn't react as she watched her opponent smirking widely at her. With grey hair that curled slightly, and silver eyes that gleamed in the morning light, he didn't seem overly threatening. Especially not with his wiry frame and the appearance of someone not long out of their teens. However, the long blade in his hand, and the blood that splattered his white jacket and trousers, not to mention the fragment of a Hollow Mask across his forehead and top of his head, betrayed him for what he was.

"What's the matter, Shinigami? Lost your nerve already?" he taunted her. Natsuki glared back at him.

"You wish, creep," she spat, which made his smirk widen. She resisted the urge to look around at what else was happening around the area, already aware of how the battles were going. Her cheek stung from a long cut along it that dripped blood.

Five pillars were all that stood between Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen, and Karakura Town. If they fell, then the barrier would be broken and they would be able to reach the town. Natsuki, along with the Lieutenants of Squads 3 and 9, as well as Ikkaku and Yumichika, were tasked with guarding them from attack. Most of them had defeated the Arrancar that had attacked fairly quickly, but not without consequence.

Ikkaku's pillar had been destroyed when he had been defeated by the massive Arrancar that fought him. Yumichika was now out as well, knocked out by Izuru when he became hysteric over Ikkaku's defeat. Natsuki sighed heavily, feeling pulsing Reiatsu all around as everyone continued to fight. Even the Captains had joined in with the fighting, and Natsuki was still fighting her Arrancar opponent.

"You thought you'd defeated me so quickly as well," Rafael Capello taunted, lifting his Zanpakuto to run his fingers down the blade. "Are all Shinigami so arrogant?" he asked her. Natsuki didn't reply, finding herself more and more irritated by the Arrancar.

' _Let's just wipe this guy out, he's really annoying_ ,' a young, female voice in the back of Natsuki's mind complained.

' _That's what I'm doing,_ ' Natsuki replied to her Zanpakuto Spirit. Raising her Zanpakuto, Natsuki rushed at him. Rafael blocked her attack, but his smirk faded when she shoved him back with the force of the swing. She followed him, and the two fought again, before Natsuki knocked his blade into the air and slashed up his front. Rafael cried out in pain, and staggered back, putting a hand to his chest.

"Honestly, you're all talk," Natsuki complained, resting a hand on her hip. "You're not even fun to fight," she rolled her eyes. Rafael glared at her, a hand to his bloody chest.

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up!" he launched at her again, and as Natsuki braced herself, he suddenly darted away using Sonido. She looked around, and dodged his strike, but his blade nicked her arm, cutting through the black fabric and her skin. She winced, but ignored the flesh wound, turning to swing at him. Rafael avoided her swing, his smirk returning.

"He's fast…" she muttered, watching as he darted around her. "Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt…" she mused to herself. Rafael moved in again, and Natsuki blocked his Zanpakuto with her own. She shoved him back, and her Reiatsu flared. Rafael frowned at her, not understanding what she was doing. Natsuki held her Zanpakuto straight up in the air with both hands, her eyes still on her opponent.

"What are you doing?" Rafael asked. Natsuki ignored him as her Zanpakuto shimmered a bluish hue.

" _Bounce_ , Tsuki no Usagi!" she swung down hard, and as the blade moved through the air, it changed shape. Rafael initially went to block with is sword, but as he saw it change, he moved, and the massive blade of the claymore sliced through the air. Rafael's eyes went wide as Natsuki effortlessly wielded the sword almost as tall as her. She didn't stop to show off the sword that was a pale blue colour, moving towards him and dragging it behind her before swinging up.

"That sword is huge...yet she's not slowed down by it at all..." Rafael hissed, leaping back. He was forced to go on the defensive, dodging the powerful blows that cleaved through buildings as she attacked. "Is that its power?!" he yelled at her as he landed on a house. "It weighs the same as before?!" he yelled.

"Maybe you should have let me introduce myself before you decided to attack," Natsuki told him, landing on the ground. Her Zanpakuto clanged to the ground; the sound ringing out and betraying its weight. It sounded clunky and heavy, with a dull metallic ringing to its sound. "I'm Natsuki Hamasaki: Fourth seat of Squad 11," she announced. Rafael's eyes narrowed.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" he asked.

"You're such an idiot," Natsuki frowned at him. "Squad 11 are known as the fighter squad. None of us possess Zanpakuto with any kind of special abilities. We rely only on our own power," she told him. "Tsuki no Usagi is a purely melee type Zanpakuto. It took a long time to gain the strength to use her, but I've had a long time to practice," Natsuki gave a bitter smile.

"That may be, but you said fourth seat, right?" Rafael tilted his head slightly, an eyebrow arched. "Word is that the one who was defeated was a third seat. You think you can beat me?" he asked mockingly.

"Ikka was defeated by someone far stronger than you, so don't be so cocky," Natsuki's words made Rafael bristle. "And besides. I once held the position of Lieutenant for Squad 11, until I gave it up. So don't underestimate me, Hollow freak!" Natsuki started forwards, swinging her Zanpakuto.

* * *

 _Natsuki stared up at the large, imposing man in front of her with a determined look. He stared back at her, looking slightly bored._

" _Huh. So you don't care for me as your Captain, is that right?" the man with long, spiked black hair finally spoke, watching her._

" _That's not it at all, sir," Natsuki shook her head._

" _Even though I just murdered your Captain in cold blood?" the new Captain of Squad 11 asked her._

" _Squad 11 isn't the warm and fuzzy type, but you already knew that. We respect the strongest of fighters, and if you were strong enough to kill him in one strike, then why would I do anything but follow you?" Natsuki asked him honestly. Kenpachi Zaraki frowned at her._

" _You say that, but you've just handed me your request to be moved into a lower rank," he pointed out._

" _I've been looking for an excuse for a while. The last Captain refused to let me when I requested. But this way..." Natsuki smiled and crouched, pulling chocolate from her pocket to give to the little pink haired girl who had been tugging at her robes. Yachiru squealed in delight._

" _Thanks bun-bun!" she bounced away excitedly, devouring the snack. Natsuki blinked at the nickname, but didn't question it._

" _This way you can have Yachiru as your Lieutenant, as I figured you would. Or one of those other two weirdos," Natsuki pointed out. Kenpachi hummed as he thought this over._

" _Excuse you," Natsuki glanced around to the speaker. "It's not very beautiful to call someone you've never spoken to a weirdo," the dark haired Shinigami told her, frowning._

" _I'm in Squad 11. I'm not exactly aiming for beautiful," Natsuki pointed out. "I'm just cute," she suddenly winked, and he started back in surprise._

" _Great, she's as weird as you, Yumichika," the Shinigami with a shaved head muttered, leaning against the wall._

" _That's not nice, Ikkaku," Yumichika huffed back. Natsuki laughed, and lifted her arm. She removed the badge that was tied to it, folding it up neatly before turning back to Kenpachi, who had been listening to Yachiru as she spoke to him in a matter of fact voice._

" _Please, Captain. I know I just said I'm not the warm and fuzzy type but...I only became Lieutenant to be by the side of my best friend. I don't want the position without her," Natsuki admitted. She meant it. Once Kirara had disappeared, and it had been made apparent that nobody believed she was still alive, not to mention the other Captains and Lieutenants, bar Yoruichi and Kisuke who had run off, accused of killing the others, Natsuki had lost the desire to work as as Lieutenant._

" _Fine," Kenpachi finally snorted, and Yachiru squealed with excitement, taking the badge from Natsuki with a wide smile._

" _Oh, can you fix it for me?" the little girl asked, looking up at Natsuki. The blonde smiled back at her._

" _Of course," she nodded, kneeling in front of her to tie the badge around Yachiru's arm._

* * *

" _Aizen!" Natsuki yelled up at the man rising through the air towards the gaping hole in the sky. When his dark eyes moved to her, she shivered. He was a stranger. "You...what do you know about what happened 100 years ago?" she demanded. "What happened to Kirara?" she demanded. The man who had been the Captain of Squad 5 since the disappearance of his Captain allowed a small smirk._

" _Why don't you ask her that?" he asked, faint amusement in his voice. "Perhaps Yoruichi Shihoin knows where to find her," he suggested. Natsuki fell to her knees, overwhelmed by the emotions. Sosuke Aizen had been so kind, so understanding for years, always providing a comfortable link to the past that had been torn from them long ago. And he had known the entire time._

 _Natsuki punched a wall, ignoring the stinging in her hand._

" _The talk with the Captain went well then?" she didn't look up._

" _Leave me alone Yumi. I don't want to talk about how it's not beautiful to punch walls," Natsuki growled at him, rubbing her knuckles as they throbbed with the pain._

" _It's not_ smart _to punch walls, Natsuki," Yumichika commented as he took her arm, forcing her to sit down._

" _He won't let me go to the World of the Living with you all," Natsuki explained as he inspected her hand. "Said that two is enough from Squad 11, and he already has to put up with Rangiku," she grumbled._

" _Yes well, that is a job of its own," Yumichika muttered, and Natsuki smiled very slightly._

" _It's just frustrating. Yoruichi told me that Kirara's in the World of the Living, but Captain Zaraki says we need to prepare for this war, and Captain Hitsugaya says that he wouldn't have anyone else going," Natsuki huffed irritably._

" _Didn't Shihoin also say that your friend wouldn't want to be found?" Yumichika asked, letting her hand go. "It'll bruise, but you didn't break anything, this time," he added._

" _Well_ I _want to see_ her _," Natsuki muttered childishly. "I want to know why she's been hiding so damn long, and didn't tell me that she's alive. Ca-Aizen played me for a fool Yumi, he knew all this time," she hissed angrily as her fury bubbled up into her chest again. Yumichika sighed heavily, rolling his eyes._

" _If Ikkaku and I have a chance, we will look for her," Natsuki looked up, her fury dulling to make room for her surprise. "If it'll stop you moping, we'll try and find your friend. Because your sulking really isn't very elegant," Yumichika told her, rolling his eyes and looking away irritably. Natsuki found herself smiling, and the Shinigami tried to pretend like he wasn't blushing from his offer._

" _You're the best Yumi!" he let out a cry of surprise as Natsuki threw her arms around him with a laugh._

" _Get off me, you know I don't care for your hugs! We are members of Squad 11, we do not-let me go!" his protests went unheard as Natsuki laughed, tightening her arms around him before releasing him. Her own cheeks were going red as he glared at her, flustered. "I didn't make any promises. I merely said that we'd look if we had an opportunity to," he muttered, flicking his hair out of his face._

" _Thanks, Yumi," Natsuki smiled regardless, finding herself hopeful again._

* * *

Another building crumbled with a loud crash as Rafael flew through the air. Blood stained his clothes, not unlike Natsuki, who hadn't escaped unscathed. Her uniform was ripped and covered in blood and dirt, as dust from the wreckages clung to them both.

"You're not going to win!" Rafael caught himself and pushed back at Natsuki, pushing up to avoid her massive sword. He swung his own blade down at her as she looked up in surprise, before dropping down suddenly. Rafael's sword sailed through the empty air, and as he was caught off balance, Natsuki's leg caught his from behind, and he stumbled forwards, right into the path of her Zanpakuto's thrust. He barely managed to block it, but his arms sang with pain. " _Enough_!" he roared, throwing out a pulse of Reiatsu that pushed Natsuki back.

"Throwing a tantrum?" she mocked him. Rafael's silver eyes narrowed even more as he glared at her.

"You think you have this won...I haven't even released my Zanpakuto yet!" he yelled at her. Grasping his Zanpakuto tighter, he pointed the blade towards himself. Natsuki's eyes widened in her confusion, wondering what he had planned. Rafael then smirked again. "Prepare to lose, Miss. Shinigami. _Spark,_ Nube de Tormenta!" he thrust the blade towards himself, but as it touched his skin, smoke exploded around Rafael.

"What...is he doing?" Natsuki murmured, regripping her Shikai.

' _Oh...is he gonna be fun now_?' Tsuki no Usagi wondered, but Natsuki didn't respond to her. Her head lifted when she heard Rafael laugh, and the smoke cleared partially around him, swirling around him in what Natsuki realised were clouds. They sparked, lighting up, illuminating Rafael's appearance even more. His hair was down past his waist and curled out, sparking as well, and his eyes were glowing.

"I've been told that my Nube de Tormenta is quite a painful way to die. You deserve no less," Rafael smirked at Natsuki, whose eyes narrowed. He suddenly moved, using Sonido again, and Natsuki used her Shunpo to dodge his attack. However, sparks flew from his sword and hit hers, making her cry out. It took everything she had not to release her Zanpakuto as her hands jerked uncontrollably. The shock ran up her arms before dying out, and Rafael laughed. "And that was just from passing close by. Your Zanpakuto might be a powerful weapon, but it's entirely made from metal. You're just a mildly irritating conducting rod!" Rafael taunted her, lashing out again. Natsuki leapt over his head, doing her best to dodge his attacks, as well as the sparks.

"This is annoying, not fun," Natsuki complained, moving to the side when a bolt of lightning flew by. "There's only one thing for it," she suddenly turned, and shot at him. Rafael smirked, and more sparks flew at him. He moved to meet her, only for Natsuki to suddenly hurl her Zanpakuto at him. His smirk hadn't faded from his face when her Zanpakuto, reverting back to its sealed form, impaled him through the stomach.

"Wh...what?" he groaned, coughing up blood. Natsuki was suddenly in front of him, yanking her Zanpakuto free.

"Tsuki no Usagi's unsealed form might be entirely metal, but her sealed form has this," she ran her fingers along the white wrapping down the handle. "It was enough of a barrier to stop a real shock," she then yanked her sword free, and kicked him in the gaping wound.

Rafael smashed into a house with a loud crash, and Natsuki sighed. "What a pain," she complained, and turned. Spotting Captain Komamura in front of a small barrier, Natsuki leapt towards it, landing lightly. "How's everyone holding up?" she asked softly.

"Lieutenant Kira is patching them up well," the fox-faced Captain of Squad 7 told her, before looking down at the woman who was a little worse for wear. "Perhaps you should allow him to look you over as well?" he suggested, but the blonde shook her head.

"I'm fine," she smiled, even though it wasn't entirely true. Her gaze moved to Izuru, who was already tending to four other injured Lieutenants. He already had enough to do. Natsuki wouldn't add to his work load when she could still fight. "How are the other fights going?" she asked.

"It seems that only one Espada remains," Komamura said, his golden eyes going back up to where Ukitake and Kyoraku were tag-teaming the one remaining Arrancar. Not far off, Soi Fon and her Lieutenant were watching a massive smoking pile that Natsuki assumed had been their opponent, and even farther off, Hitsugaya was standing by a massive ice-flower; with another Arrancar trapped inside.

"Wow, I certainly took my time then," Natsuki murmured. "Oh!" she remembered suddenly. "Yumi and Ikka, where are they?" she asked curiously.

"They're safe, out of the way of the fighting," Izuru told her in a quiet voice, looking up. He looked tired already.

"Good..." Natsuki murmured, relieved that her friends were out of the way. Of course, she was going to kick their asses for going down so quickly.

Feeling a tremor, everyone looked around quickly to see a hole cracking open in the sky.

"What? A Garganta...?" Izuru breathed, still healing the massive wound in Rangiku's side.

"It's so big...what the hell could be coming through there?" Natsuki asked aloud in her horror. Slowly a small figure with a large purple sword on his back, and a mop of blond hair, walked out, looking around with a dreamy expression. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch in horror as the small Arrancar looked around, and as he stepped out of the Garganta, he was followed.

"Hey look, now something else is coming out..." Izuru called. A massive purple monster that barely fit through the hole finally stepped into the light.

"That thing...it's huge," Natsuki mumbled.

"That's the eye...from before..." Komamura spoke softly, making her glance to the Captain. His eyes narrowed. Suddenly the small Arrancar moved, and Natsuki's hands flew to her mouth as he reappeared behind Captain Ukitake, thrusting out his hand.

"Captain Ukitake..." her horror was muffled by her hands as the Arrancar pulled his hand free of the white haired Shinigami's chest, letting him fall. When Kyoraku went to attack, he was blasted by a massive blue Cero from the Espada they had been fighting already. The two began to fall towards the ground, and the newcomer took a breath.

He let out high pitched scream, making them all wince, and the shockwaves shattered the ice flowers, revealing the Espada inside to be unscathed. He then screamed again, clearing away the thick smoke cloud, and the Shinigami found that the other Espada was also still alive.

"No...they're all...it's like they weren't even hit!" Natsuki cried out in her horror.

"Captain Komamura," he and Natsuki looked around at Izuru, who bowed low. "We'll be fine here. Please sir, go," he requested.

"Are you sure?"

"You must go!" Izuru yelled, taking them both by surprise. He never raised his voice. "I know your presence here is keeping us safe Captain, but our survival means nothing, if everyone else is wiped out because you stay with us!" he insisted, looking up.

"I'll stay, and make sure they're okay," Natsuki volunteered. However, before the Captain could decide to move, the giant purple creature opened what seemed to be its mouth in a breath, and began to blow on the flames in the air. They began to go out, revealing the three who had been trapped inside. "Dammit..." Natsuki hissed. Blood pounded in her ears as she stared at Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen, all clad in white like their Arrancar allies, looking amused. Aizen looked down at them, and Izuru inhaled sharply.

"This is it...we're finished..." he groaned, his head dropping. Natsuki couldn't help but agree as any hope of winning began to fade. Two of their most powerful Captains were down. Soi Fon had lost an arm, Hitsugaya was looking exhausted as well, and four of the Lieutenants were badly wounded, while another had exhausted himself trying to heal them.

Natsuki closed her eyes, lowering her head as well. Izuru was right. They were done for.

"Not so fast," Natsuki's eyes shot open as her heart seemed to stop. She knew that voice. It was one she hadn't heard for a century at least, but she knew it all the same.

"No...it can't be..." she whispered, looking up slowly. Her heart sped up as she hesitated to look, before finally seeing the group of nine standing in the air above. Nine figures whom Natsuki never expected to see again. Her hands dropped to her sides, before her legs gave in and she fell on her knees at the sight.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Sosuke?" Shinji smirked at his former Lieutenant, who had lost his amused smirk.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	40. The Enemy Of Their Enemy

**Thanks to AmericanNidiot, pinkdoughnuts, Suzume Amai, , IrishPrincess1987 and Sunshine-Girl for reviewing! Thanks also to Alicanto, Sakamaki Suzuku and Lyisle Lualdi for favouriting and following!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 40: The Enemy Of Their Enemy

Heavy, stunned silence had fallen over the fake town at the arrival of the unexpected guests. Those who had only joined the Gotei 13 in the last 100 years stared, baffled at the faces they'd never seen before, and those who had been there long enough were even more shocked to see the group of Captains and Lieutenants who, up until recently, had been believed to be dead.

Natsuki could hardly think as she stared at the familiar faces that she had never expected to see again. She knew they were alive – not only had Aizen confirmed it, but both Ikakku and Yumichika had briefly met Kirara, who had easily escaped them – but it was another thing entirely, to see them alive and well.

Of course, they'd changed in appearance drastically, and were wearing clothes that could only come from the World of the Living, which made it all the more surreal to see them.

"No way…" she whispered.

"Surprised to see us?" Shinji was spinning his flat cap on his finger with a smirk. "You shouldn't be. Each of us was highly motivated to make it here for the main event, Sosuke," Aizen's smile had returned, and he looked to each of the group, mildly amused at their reappearance.

"Natsuki…do you know who these people are?" Captain Komamura's voice was quiet as he spoke to her.

"I…" Natsuki started, but stopped, not trusting herself to speak as her voice quivered. She just nodded instead.

"It's been a long time since we've seen these people," Shinji commented as everyone around the battlefield still stared at them, alarmed. A stunned silence had fallen over everyone, as those who knew them stared in disbelief, while those who didn't were confused as to who the new arrivals were. "Is there anyone within the Gotei 13 you guys wanna say hello to? Now's your chance," he told them.

"Come on!" Hiyori scoffed. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Here we go..." she muttered.

"Shut your mouth Hiyori, I wasn't speaking to you!" Shinji snapped back at her.

"Gimme a break! Why am I supposed to assume you weren't speaking to me?! You were talking to everyone in the group, and that _includes_ me!" Hiyori yelled back at him.

"Would the pair of you shut up?" Kirara rolled her eyes.

"How about _you_ shut up Kirara!" Hiyori snapped at her. Kirara looked away to take a look at those who were watching them, not acknowledging Hiyori, who growled in anger. One hand was by Kirara's side while the other rested on her hip, and she tilted her head. She spotted the child-captain with pure white hair nearby, looking worn out but alarmed as he caught her eye. He remembered her from their brief encounter. Her eyes then moved to Soi Fon, who was stunned to see them. Her dark eyes focused on Kirara, stunned to see the former Lieutenant again after so long. Kirara had to admit, she hadn't expected the hot-headed young girl who idolised Yoruichi to become a Captain. She couldn't help but smirk, and despite her shock, Soi Fon bristled and her eyes narrowed in a glare. Even after a century, she still disliked Kirara. The others all declined speaking with the Shinigami, until Lisa suddenly disappeared, using Shunpo to move quickly.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going Lisa?" Hiyori demanded.

"Well, now that the ice is broken, I guess I'll have a chat with the Head Captain," Shinji then disappeared as well.

"Hold on! I thought we were together on this!" Hiyori yelled, but was ignored. Kirara continued to look around, and stopped as she spotted Natsuki staring at them. She hesitated, glancing away quickly, before Rose touched her arm. She looked at him in surprise, and he offered a faint smile. Kirara nodded, and flickered out of sight too. "Hey! Kirara!" she ignored Hiyori's yell, and landed lightly on the ground.

"Um…" she looked at Natsuki, whose appearance had changed a great deal. Her once long blonde hair was cut short, and she looked like she'd been in a tough battle already. A long cut across her cheek had stopped bleeding, with the blood drying into her skin. "Hey," she raised a hand in an awkward greeting.

"Kirara?" Natsuki stared at her.

"That's me," Kirara gave a small chuckle. "I know it's been a while Natsuki, but really, you'd forget me?" she teased, tilting her head slightly and smiling. "I'm hurt," she spoke softly, and tears stung at her best friend's eyes. Before she knew it, Natsuki was slamming into her, and Kirara barely managed to stay standing.

"You _are_ alive!" Natsuki laughed, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah…" Kirara murmured, still feeling awkward. "Hey, I thought you were the one who didn't believe I was dead," she accused, letting Natsuki go.

"Well yeah, but there's a difference between not believing it, and seeing you again," Natsuki rested her hands on her hips.

"You also got feathers and baldy after me. I hope you're happy," Kirara complained, folding her arms.

"Feathers? Baldy?" Natsuki blinked, confused, before realising who she meant. She burst out laughing. "Yumi and Ikka, of course. Kirara…" she cleared her throat, composing herself. "What happened? Where have you been?" she asked. Kirara's expression hardened, and she looked away.

"It's a long story. One we've come here to finish," her voice was soft, but filled with something cold that made Natsuki shiver. Her expression, her attitude, they were wrong. Kirara didn't look at her, but her gaze travelled past her, and her eyes widened. "Hey…" she frowned, walking past Natsuki.

"Hey!" the blonde protested, following her, but Kirara walked over to the barrier and looked down at the Lieutenant who was staring at her.

"Huh…" Kirara tilted her head and crouched in front of him. "Izuru?" she asked, making him jolt.

"You…know who I am?" he asked slowly. Kirara grinned at the blond Lieutenant.

"Of course I do. I don't forget faces. You've grown a lot since I last saw you," she smiled at him. She couldn't help but marvel at how much the little boy she had met long ago had grown. While it had been a brief conversation she'd had with him, she'd found herself recommending him for the academy, impressed with him.

"Izuru, you know Kirara?" Natsuki asked, surprised.

"She's the one who recommended me for the academy. I met her when I was a kid…" the Lieutenant spoke softly, not looking away from Kirara.

"So you became a Lieutenant huh? For which…" she trailed off when she saw the insignia for Squad 3 on his badge. Her stomach twisted, and her smile dropped. "Oh…I'm sorry Izuru," she sighed, straightening up. "Those three have caused so much harm…they have to be stopped," Kirara murmured, more to herself.

' _She's changed..._ ' Natsuki thought to herself, before frowning. She suddenly shot at Kirara, whose squeal echoed through the quiet streets.

"Wh-what the hell Natsuki?" Kirara yanked away from her, going bright red as she put her arms around her chest. Natsuki started laughing again as Kirara glared at her. Izuru's eyes were wide, going as red as Kirara in his shock.

"I couldn't help myself, you're all on show now!" she taunted as Kirara went even redder, pulling in her arms tighter.

"You're such a creep," Natsuki just laughed even harder.

"Hey, Yamada!" she stopped, and both looked up at Shinji's call. "Are you gonna just talk all day?" he asked. Kirara bit her lip, sighing.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," Kirara rolled her eyes, and leapt into the air again. She reappeared beside Shinji, her arms folded as she looked irritated.

"A friend of yours?" Captain Komamura asked as he moved to stand beside her. Natsuki didn't speak, watching as Shinji tilted his head and seemed to whisper something to Kirara. Her blue eyes widened, and a blush spread across her face, before she punched him.

"Ow! Hey! That was-stop!" Shinji yelled as Kirara grabbed his hair and pulled. The two began to fight as the others sighed in exasperation, and Natsuki started to laugh again.

' _I was wrong. She hasn't changed at all_ ,' she thought to herself, wiping away the tears that formed, running down her face.

"Hey!" Love's fists pounded both Shinji and Kirara over the head, and they cried out, releasing each other and jerking away from the larger Vizard. "Knock it off, idiots," he scolded him.

"Honestly, you just can't stop yourselves," Rose smiled in amusement as Kirara rubbed her head.

"He didn't have to hit so hard," Kirara complained, before sticking out her tongue at Shinji. He responded equally as maturely; piercing flashing in the sunlight. Love rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses as Rose shot him an amused look. Their light hearted attitude stopped, however, as the blond Arrancar began to howl loudly. "Urgh, what is that kid doing?" Kirara frowned, wincing as the yells echoed through the otherwise silent town. The giant purple creature behind him began to quake as Reiatsu slammed into everyone, before opening up. What seemed like black liquid spilled out, revealing a massive group of Gillians.

"There's tons of them!" Izuru gasped.

"Are all of those things Gillians?!" Soi Fon growled.

"How can we take on so many?" Natsuki stared, horrified.

"Let's go," Shinji spoke in a low voice, tossing his hat into the air. The Vizards all reacted immediately, calling on their Hollow Masks. Feeling the burst of power that flooded her body, Kirara smirked and shot forwards. Without going for her Zanpakuto, Kirara flipped in midair, smashing her foot straight into a Gillian's Mask. It shattered from the blow, and fell backward into another. The Gillians around her roared, but were far too slow. She leapt up and pushed forwards, wiping out another two easily. Then lifting her Zanpakuto, Kirara stabbed it through another as navy light gathered by her fist. The Cero wiped out the Gillian, as well as another behind it.

"This is a little too easy," Kirara complained as she flipped backwards, pushing higher into the sky. Her warped voice was quiet, and bordering on bored as she heard the thudding of another Gillian moving behind her. Spinning in the air, Kirara shot at it, passing by it. Stopping and not looking back, she heard it roar in pain as the delayed pain reached it, and it disappeared as its sliced up Mask crumbled.

' _Do not get cocky, Kirara. This is but the opening scene_ ,' Kokoro no Kage warned her.

"I know that," Kirara rolled her eyes. "But those Shinigami got so freaked by it...so stupid," she muttered. She then stepped to the side, avoiding the black liquid spat at her. As she turned to the Gillian that had attacked her, Rose shot past, cutting through it. "Hey! That one was totally mine!" Kirara complained, resting her hands on her hips. Rose turned to her, his expression hidden by his bird-like Mask.

"Then perhaps you should have been faster in destroying it," he commented, jumping over.

"Hey!" Kirara protested, and with a warped chuckle, he patted her head, and leapt on, cutting through another. "Mean..." she grumbled, looking around. The others were making short work of the rest of the Gillians. "Where's..." she noticed that one was missing, and spotted him standing in front of Aizen, his Mask gone. "That dumbass!" Kirara grumbled, using Shunpo to leap through the air.

Shinji swung his sword at Aizen, ready to initiate a fight with him, only for another blade to seemingly materialise in front of him, swinging at his head. He grunted, before he felt someone grab the back of his collar and yank him backwards, both pushing several feet back. "Idiot!" Kirara frowned as she stood beside Shinji, letting go of him as he crouched low, his head lowered.

"Thanks..." he murmured, quiet enough for only her to hear. Kirara just scoffed in response, arms folded as she jerked her head away.

"Looks like I missed..." she glanced over to Tosen as she allowed her own Mask to disappear.

"What are you talking about? You obviously hit me," Shinji lifted his head to reveal blood running down his face. His hair had been cut uneven, lining up with the cut above his left eyebrow.

"Yes, but I was trying to slice off everything above your left eye. Since your head is still intact, I don't consider that a hit," Tosen pointed his Zanpakuto at them.

"Head still intact...yeah right," Kirara muttered under her breath.

"Listen to how confident you are, Kaname," Shinji commented, shooting Kirara a glare to show he had heard.

"From your reaction, it must really bother you, knowing that _I_ am the one who is going to kill you," he vowed. Kirara rolled her eyes, wondering how she was called cocky when he was far worse. As he rushed at them, another, much larger, figure intercepted, smashing a gloved fist into Tosen's Zanpakuto and knocking him off course. "Komamura..." Tosen muttered, leaping back.

"Allow me to assist you, Masked Visitors," Komamura spoke without looking around.

"I dunno pal, are you sure you wanna get involved with a couple of outcasts like us?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at him.

"He looks even shadier than us Shinji, so I guess it's not that big a deal," Kirara commented, touching a finger to her face as she tilted her head.

"Oh yeah, you're right about that," he agreed with a nod. "No wonder he's up for joining us," Kirara hummed in agreement, and Komamura tried not to react, but his fox ears twitched. Not missing it, Kirara smirked.

"Amusing, but I saw the way you and your friends confronted those Menos without hesitation," Komamura's voice was flat as he kept his eyes on Tosen. "That action alone was enough. You've convinced me that you're on our side," Kirara rolled her eyes as Shinji looked irritated at his words. "Despite your _attitudes_ , I have decided to fight with you. There's no point objecting. My mind is made up," he announced.

" _Our_ attitudes? He's the one with the attitude," Kirara huffed, folding her arms.

"Talk about pushy...I don't know what to say to this guy to shut him up," Shinji grumbled.

"He does look super fluffy though..." Kirara mused, and Shinji shot her an incredulous look, his eyebrow going up. Kirara just shrugged in response, looking innocent. Shinji rolled his eyes.

Below, Natsuki gave a small laugh, shaking her head.

"Of course Captain Komamura would have to tell everyone how he feels on the matter," she sighed, before feeling a pulse of Reiatsu. Her eyes widened and she looked around to see Rafael burst from the rubble. With a loud laugh, he rushed straight for her.

His eyes darted to the side when Kirara suddenly appeared beside him, expressionless. She kicked out, and Rafael slammed into a building. Above, Lisa and Hiyori intercepted the 3rd Espada, Harribel, as she went to attack Hitsugaya. As her Mask disappeared, Hiyori shot the boy-Captain a glare.

"Let me make one thing clear. We really don't want to help you Shinigami out," she snapped at him. "But at the moment, we don't have much choice. That's how it is," she explained.

"Here's some friendly advice," Soi Fon and Omaeda looked around as Hachi approached them. "Strangers don't always need a good reason, to team up with each other in battle," he told them. "Sometimes it's just how these situations work out," he shrugged.

"Remember; the enemy of your enemy, is likely to be your ally. Reason enough to join forces," Lisa explained.

"We may not be allies with Shinigami, but..." Kirara gave a small smirk as Natsuki stared at her. Too many questions were running through her head. "We _are_ Ichigo's. We all share a common goal, it just makes more sense to work together to achieve it," she said.

"And just _who_ are you?" Rafael asked with a sneer when he got back to his feet. Clouds had gathered around the wound in his stomach, sparking dangerously.

"Kirara Yamada. And you?" Kirara asked, her expression becoming impassive again.

" Rafael Capello, member of Barragan Louisenbairn's Fraccion," the Arrancar introduced himself, flicking his gray hair from his pale face. "Strange, you don't _look_ like a Shinigami," he commented.

"Um...because I'm not?" Kirara tilted her head slightly.

"Okay..." Rafael folded his arms. "Then what are you?" he asked, sounding curious. Natsuki watched with wide eyes, wondering too. She'd seen the Mask that Kirara and the others had called on. She'd felt the monstrous, Hollow-like power that had filled the air when they had. They had ripped apart the Gillian like they were nothing, and Mashiro and Kensei were still doing so.

"Simple," Kirara rested a hand on her hip, her eyes gleaming. "I'm a Vizard," her explanation didn't serve its purpose, as both Rafael and Natsuki looked blank.

"A what?" Rafael snorted.

"It's quite obvious really," Kirara moved slowly, in precise movements that Rafael watched carefully. She allowed a small smirk. "It means you don't stand a chance, Rafael Capello," she flickered out of view, and reappeared behind him. Rafael spun around, throwing out a hand. Kirara used Shunpo again, dodging the blasts of lightning that flew from his hand. She threw a kick as she reappeared to his side, and he twisted towards it. Rafael was thrown to the side, and Kirara stumbled backwards as she felt a stinging sensation down her leg.

The two continued to fight as Natsuki watched, barely able to keep up with them.

"What was that Mask? How have you got Hollow powers, Kirara? It's like...that Mask Ichigo had when he was in the Soul Society..." she murmured aloud as Rafael managed to meet Kirara's next attack, making her jerk backwards. "What happened to make you hate Shinigami so much that you'd refuse to even be called one?" Natsuki wondered as she just got more questions than answers.

"That is really annoying," Kirara complained as she leapt away from Rafael again.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Rafael smirked back at her. "My true abilities allow me to shock anyone who comes into contact with my body. And you're not so fast that I can't see you coming," he taunted.

"I said annoying," Kirara rolled her eyes. "That's all it is. An annoyance. It's doing nothing severe enough to damage me. You've shown your hand too soon, Rafael," she drew her Zanpakuto slowly, and his smirk fell. "And by doing so, you've told me your weakness. You need to touch me with your hands to shock me. So, I guess I'll have to go one step further," she pointed her Zanpakuto at him.

"You realise your Zanpakuto is made of metal, right? You'll just dull the shock, _which_ I can increase in power," Rafael taunted her, growing irritated with her words.

"Good to know," Kirara replied. " _Confuse My Enemies,_ Kokoro no Kage," she murmured, tossing her sword into the air. Natsuki's eyes widened in her shock as there was a burst of Reiatsu, and Kirara used Shunpo to disappear from sight.

"Her...Shikai," the spectator whispered in shock.

"What's she doing?" Natsuki blinked, as if remembering that she wasn't the only one watching. She looked to Izuru, who had returned to healing Rangiku. "Her Zanpakuto, what does it do?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't know. In all the time I knew Kirara, she never once released it in front of me," Natsuki admitted. "I wonder why

you would so easily release it now? Is it them? The others?" she asked aloud, feeling jealous. She then felt guilty for feeling jealous, knowing that she had no idea what had transpired over the years.

In the air above, Kirara manipulated her Reiatsu to confuse Rafael. However, unlike the last person she had faced in a real battle with her Shikai, he kept calm, watching out for her. However, he couldn't stop himself from reacting when her Reiatsu flew at him, and passed through him, making him shudder. It was enough of a lower in his guard for Kirara to appear behind him, slicing down his back.

Rafael cried out in pain, staggering, before turning and lashing out. Kirara disappeared again, but as she moved towards him again, Rafael spotted her, turning. Kirara jumped back as her hand sang with the pain from the shock, leaving a tingling feeling behind. She bit her lip. She needed to be more careful, or she'd lose the ability to use her arm.

"You're pretty good," Rafael smirked. "But I'm fast too, y'see?" he asked, and held out a hand. The dark, flickering clouds around his body gathered in his hand, and they pulsed, creating a crack of thunder before lightning shot from it. Kirara leapt higher into the air to avoid it. "As long as I can see you, I can fight back!" Rafael taunted her. Kirara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "What if you _can't_ see me?" Rafael frowned at her question.

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly, watching as she raised her Zanpakuto. Kirara glanced at her sword, and over to him. She then gave a small smile, and grasped her sword in both hands. Power flooded the area, causing a small wind to pick up.

" _Bankai_."

* * *

 **And you thought I was mean with the last cliffhanger...**

 **Please review!**


	41. Cloak and Shield From Their Eyes

**Thanks to AmericanNidiot, Sakamaki Suzuku, Suzume Amai, pinkdoughnuts, IrishPrincess1987 and the guest for your reviews! Thanks also to RacerChick13, SomeScrub, BlackxKit, Brodskiis, volley-14-nerd, TearingFoes, alexc123 and RacerChick13 for favouriting and following!  
**

* * *

Chapter 41: Cloak and Shield From Their Eyes

A gust of wind swirled around the battlefield, and Natsuki lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the dust and debris that was carried by it. Her heart was pounding painfully against her chest, and any complaints she had about Kirara taking over her fight had disappeared the moment Kirara had released her Shikai. She couldn't breathe, stunned at what Kirara had just uttered.

Once the wind died down, Natsuki lowered her hand and looked back up, her brow furrowing as she saw Kirara still standing in front of Rafael. Nothing had changed. Not even her blade had changed.

"What? Is that it?" the gray-haired Arrancar asked, smirking in amusement. "A little power and some wind isn't going to be enough to take me out. I'll kill you just as easily as I planned on before!" he laughed.

"You say that...but can you really kill me?" Kirara asked in an innocent voice. "If you don't know where I am?" she asked, deflating Rafael's amusement.

"What are you talking about? I can see you clearly, Miss. _Vizard_ ," he told her. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but can you really?" he spun around when her voice came from behind him, and he found her standing behind him, her head tilted in a bird-like manner. "Really really?" he looked to his side and found her standing a little higher up.

"What? But..." Rafael looked around, finding that she was still standing in all three places. "How?!" he demanded.

"Urgh," all three Kiraras rolled their eyes. "Who cares?" they asked, brandishing their blades. " _Cloak and Shield From Their Eyes,_ Kokoro no Kage," they spoke softly, and rushed at him. Rafael looked around with wide eyes, not knowing who to fight. In the end, he leapt up into the air to dodge their moves, only to feel Kirara's Reiatsu behind him. He spun around, and found three more of her coming straight for him. Focusing on the one that contained her Reiatsu, he grabbed for her, only to pass straight through her arm. The other then sliced up his arm, and he grunted in pain.

"They're not real..." Rafael hissed as blood ran down his arm, dripping into the clouds around him. "They're not real..." he repeated, looking up as all six stood together.

"That may be, but how can you tell who the real one is?" all of them chimed together. "Not to mention…" the clones suddenly shrugged. "I could already be behind you," the nonchalant comment made Rafael's silver eyes widen in alarm. He spun around, and cut through his attacker. The clone disappeared in a wisp of smoke, and he was kicked from behind. "Or maybe not," as he sailed through the air, Kirara materialised beside him, and he lashed out, only for his hand to pass right through her. She then appeared in front of him, slashing up his front. Blood spurted from the new wound, and Rafael crashed to the ground.

"You bitch…" he spat, struggling to push himself up. "Just how are you doing that?" he demanded as she landed in front of him.

"It wouldn't be a very good secret if I told you, now would it?" Kirara asked as most of the clones disappeared, leaving two. "Can you guess?" she asked.

"Those are cowardly tactics," he spat angrily. He looked from one, to the other, trying to tell the difference. One was putting out Reiatsu while the other gave nothing away, but that just made him suspicious. He'd already attacked the one giving out Reiatsu, and it had been a clone. But then again, she knew that he knew, so it could have been a double bluff. The idea was pissing him off.

"So say the ones I use it on, but then again, what better way to avoid your own nasty moves?" the twins chorused, tilting their heads slightly. "So, which one is right?" they asked. With a growl, Rafael leapt at them again, slashing at the one without Reiatsu. He passed right through it, and twisted, lashing out at the other. However, he passed through that one as well, and another appeared behind him. Before he could move, she cut up his back again, and he couldn't stop the cry of pain.

"Wait…" Natsuki tore her eyes from the battle as Izuru spoke softly. "That can't be right..." he muttered.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"That hit…it wasn't in time. It was almost as if it was delayed. She hit him, and then the cut appeared after," Izuru explained, sounding confused.

"How is that even possible?" Natsuki stared at him, baffled.

"My only guess is that wasn't actually her…that it was another clone," Izuru told her slowly. "But that wouldn't explain how he was cut by her," he frowned. Natsuki looked back up to see Kirara's clones rushing at Rafael from all directions, and he was forced to leap away, unable to tell which the real one was.

"Enough!" as the clones all shot at him again, Rafael held out his hands. The clouds swirling around his body suddenly grew, and lightning shot out in all directions. The clones' eyes widened in alarm, before the lightning cut through them, and they all disappeared. "What? How-how were _none_ of them real?!" Rafael spun, searching for Kirara as he breathed heavily.

"I'm guessing to do that, takes a lot out of you," he looked up at Kirara standing above him.

"Maybe try and focus a little harder," Rafael looked around as another clone stood behind him. She raised her hand to her left, and another clone emerged from her. She blinked at him, looking bored.

"Because otherwise you're going to lose this fight," another appeared in front of him. Rafael glared at her, before taking a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. As soon as his breathing settled, he threw out his hand again. The clouds continued swirling, and there was a low rumble of thunder as his Reiatsu pulsed. Rafael threw out more bolts of lightning, smaller in size but much faster and more concentrated. They pierced each clone, causing them to disappear.

"Dammit," he hissed. "Where is she?" he wondered.

"Behind you," he jolted as Kirara whispered behind him, and spun around, firing another blast of lightning. The clone was ripped apart, and disappeared.

"Show yourself!" Rafael yelled angrily. Kirara appeared in front of him immediately, followed by more copies that stood together around him, circling him. When they flew in at him again, Rafael growled, and suddenly spun. The lightning he threw out followed, and struck each clone, and when another flew at him from above, he moved, arcing over her and throwing more.

This time when the lightning faded, he twisted, firing it up into the air, and down below. The clones of Kirara barely had a chance to blink before it slammed into them. However, this time, it seemed to make contact with one, and each of the other clones jerked backwards before shattering, leaving one remaining. She slammed to the ground, and Rafael smirked. "Looks like you're out of luck," he taunted loudly as the dust cloud faded to reveal Kirara on the ground, pushing herself up. She twitched a little, and her hair curled at the ends, standing up.

"You think one hit is enough to take me down?" Kirara asked, gripping her sword tightly.

"She flickered," Natsuki murmured. "That's not the real Kirara," she realised.

"But they're not real copies, but she took a hit…how could it not be her?" Izuru asked. Natsuki's brow furrowed.

"I don't know," she admitted, watching as Kirara shook her arms out.

"I have to admit, that was a pretty good hit," she commented, touching her shoulder. "You burned right through my jacket," she complained, pulling it off to reveal a nasty burn on her shoulder. She then tossed it aside, and Natsuki noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She glanced around, and noticed the hoodie lying on the ground nearby. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You're lucky I was conserving power," Rafael replied.

"I know. But you're not quite so lucky," Kirara told him, lifting her free hand. As it went over her face, she curled her fingers in as if hooking them around something, and pulled down. Rafael froze, his face turning even paler as he stared, watching as Kirara's Mask formed over her face. "Because I've been doing the same," her warped voice made Natsuki shudder. The dark power filled the area, and Rafael stepped backwards.

"What the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I told you," Kirara sighed. "I'm a Vizard," she then shattered suddenly, and Rafael's eyes widened even more.

"Another fake?!" he cried out. "When did you switch?" he demanded, looking around. Kirara was suddenly in front of him, and in alarm at the monstrous Reiatsu, he stumbled backwards.

"Who's to say that I was there in the first place?" Kirara asked him, and Rafael shrieked as her Zanpakuto stabbed through his stomach. He coughed, spitting up blood that ran down his jaw, and turned his head. With a low growl, he reached to grab the blade, only for her to pull it free with a rough yank. "That was for hurting Natsuki," Kirara told him as he fell to his knees. "Normally, I'm a little more merciful when it comes to granting swift deaths," her voice was low, raising her Zanpakuto over her head.

"Don't be so _cocky_!" Rafael threw out his hand, and lightning exploded out everywhere. Natsuki leapt away as it got very close to her, and caused the barrier around Izuru and the other Lieutenants to crack. Kirara's copy dissipated, and Rafael continued throwing out blasts of lightning around. Every time he caught any glimpse of the Vizard, even if it was just the ends of her hair or a glint from her sword, he had it cut through in seconds.

Thunder boomed even louder, rattling the damaged buildings around and reverberating through Natsuki's chest, making her inhale deeply. She was forced to move back, dodging whatever stray bolts were thrown her way, but there weren't too many, as Kirara kept him facing another direction. She appeared on a building above, and Rafael threw out his hand. However, the lightning petered out before it even got halfway, and Rafael slumped, breathing heavily.

"Done already?" Kirara reappeared behind him, dodged when he swiped at her.

"Just finish me off, if you're going to toy with me!" he snarled at her.

"I wasn't toying with you," Kirara replied calmly, dodging as he punched at her again. She stepped back and out of the way of each of his sloppy, angry attacks. "I couldn't get close, so I thought I'd let you waste your power," she told him. Rafael reddened in his anger, and when he punched again, Kirara caught his wrist and twisted. She then slammed her palm up, and his shriek echoed through the area with the sickening snapping sound.

Rafael stumbled away from her, his breathing laboured as he glared at her, pale and sweaty from the pain he was in. Not only did he now have two wounds through his stomach that were barely being held together by his Resurreccion, but his arm lay useless by his side. The pain was so bad he wanted to puke.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill me!" he yelled at her. Kirara watched him for a moment, her gaze frustratingly blank, before she sighed.

"I won't kill someone who can't fight back. Never have, never will," she told him, and Rafael reddened. Thunder rumbled low, making Kirara blink. "Just give up, please," she requested.

"I am a member of Barragan's fraccion, I will _never_ give up," he hissed, grabbing at her suddenly. When his fingers wrapped around her wrist, he smirked victoriously, but as the thunder rumbled again, her fist slammed into his face. Stunned, he let go, staggering back, and her foot embedded itself in his stomach. As he doubled over, coughing up blood, Kirara's other foot connected with his upper torso, and Rafael slammed into a wall.

"I'm not going to kill you, so just _stop_ ," Kirara sighed heavily. Rafael didn't move, struggling to breathe as his now broken ribs protested at the attempt to get back to his feet. Looking at him again, Kirara then turned and walked away, shaking her head slightly as she let her Mask fade. As she did, the pain in her shoulder made itself known, and she groaned, looking down at it.

"Kirara!" she looked up as Natsuki called her, not moving from beside the barrier that contained the five Lieutenants. The dark haired woman smiled very slightly, walking over. "That was incredible! How long have you had a Bankai?" Natsuki asked her curiously, her eyes wide.

"Really? The Bankai is what you want to ask me about?" Kirara tilted her head, any trace of a smile gone. Natsuki turned serious, fidgeting.

"What is that Mask Kirara?" Natsuki asked her softly. Her best friend didn't answer, looking down at the unconscious Lieutenants as Izuru worked on healing a dark haired young girl. Kirara's expression hardened suddenly, and Natsuki turned, following her gaze. She saw the Lieutenant's badge on Momo's arm, and looked back at Kirara. "What did Aizen do to you?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Kirara's voice was suddenly tired, and she turned away, looking up. She could see the others in the sky above, with only Hitsugaya, Lisa and Hiyori left fighting.

"Why did you disappear? We could have-"

"Have what?" Kirara interrupted, her voice controlled. "Helped?" the scepticism in her voice made Natsuki frown.

"Yes!" she nodded, and Kirara let out a bark of bitter laughter.

"No, you couldn't have. Just drop it Natsuki," she told her, not looking around. Clenching her fists in her anger, Natsuki stormed over.

"Natsuki!" Izuru cried out in alarm, and Kirara looked around just in time to dodge Natsuki's punch.

"Just _drop_ it? Are you insane Kirara?!" Natsuki yelled at her, punching at her again. Kirara dodged easily, scowling back. "You disappeared without a damn trace 100 years ago, then you show up like it's nothing, and tell me to _drop it_?!" she demanded, furious. She suddenly shoved Kirara, who, not expecting it, tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Her Zanpakuto was still in her hand, clenched tightly.

"What do you want me to say Natsuki?!" Natsuki was surprised as Kirara raised her voice. "Do you want me to apologise for being forced to leave the Soul Society and go into hiding? Do you want me to apologise for being hunted for 100 years? Do you want me to apologise for being turned into a damn monster?" she stood up slowly. Natsuki stared at her, guilt replacing her anger and twisting her stomach.

"Kirara…I-"

"You could have helped? Central 46 ordered our execution the moment they found out about us! They didn't try to help. The only ones who did, were Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai!" Kirara continued, too furious to stop as she approached Natsuki. The blonde backed away. "We can't trust anyone but ourselves. After all…" Kirara suddenly gave a bitter smile. "Even you're terrified," she breathed. It was then that Natsuki realised just how scared she was of Kirara approaching her like that. The Hollow Reiatsu still burned in the air. She was terrified of the strange power that Kirara now had.

"Kirara, I…" Natsuki sighed. "Yes, I'm scared. Hell, I'm terrified. But you're still my friend. Please, talk to me," she pleaded. Kirara frowned at her, before closing her eyes and turning away. Natsuki felt tears burn at her eyes.

"There were strange disappearances happening in the Soul Society," her head lifted in surprise at Kirara's soft voice. "Kensei and Mashiro were deployed with some others in Squad 9 after they didn't hear back from the Patrol Corps sent out to investigate. Hiyori was sent to deliver some stuff from the Research and Development team, when Kensei and Mashiro's Reiatsu vanished," Kirara's fists clenched. "The rest of us were sent to investigate, and we found…" she stopped, unable to say.

"What?" Natsuki asked, her heart slamming against her chest.

"Sosuke was practising Hollowfication, Natsuki," Kirara finally spoke after a minute. "He turned us into damn Hollows," her voice was bitter.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked slowly, not understanding.

"See him?" Kirara pointed her sword to the unconscious Arrancar nearby. "I'm basically his opposite. A Shinigami who crossed over, into the realm of the Hollows," she echoed dully.

"That's not-"

"Not what? Possible? You've seen our Masks, you've felt the Reiatsu. That's why you're scared," Kirara glanced at her. "So please, let's just drop it. We've got more important things to deal with," she told her. Natsuki swallowed, and bit her lip. She then took a breath, and walked over to Kirara, and rested her hands behind her back.

"Yeah we do. Like the fact that you and Hirako seem a lot closer than before," her light tone made Kirara's eyes widen, and a blush spread across her face. Natsuki spotted it instantly, and a wide smirk grew across her face.

"I have no idea what you're on about. You're as delusional as ever," Kirara just rolled her eyes and folded her arms, trying to play off her red face. Natsuki grinned even wider.

"Oh yeah? Then what was with all that -" Natsuki stopped when Aizen suddenly moved, standing behind Harribel, the last remaining Arrancar. Everyone was taken by surprise when he struck her down.

"Guess he got fed up with their losses," Kirara murmured as the blonde Espada attempted to fight back. However, it was futile, and she fell to to the ground with a rumbling crash.

"Now, shall we begin? Gotei 13, and you failed mock Arrancars," Aizen spoke to everyone now, smirking widely. With a growl, Natsuki pushed up into the air with Kirara, and they stood with everyone as they regrouped, facing against the manipulative man. Kirara glanced down to where Mashiro was still fighting Wonderweiss, ignoring Kensei's advice. When her Mask suddenly shattered and Wonderweiss got in a powerful punch to the face, Kirara turned, her heart slamming against her chest in horror.

"Stop," her body locked into place at Shinji's soft voice. "Kensei has it handled," he glanced to where the other Vizards were standing, all ready to defend Mashiro. "We have other matters at hand," they glanced back to Aizen, whose smirk seemed to have widened. After a moment, a pillar of light burst up from the ground as Kensei's Reiatsu skyrocketed.

"Aizen, let's settle our score from a hundred years ago!" Hiyori growled as she removed her Mask, her Shikai in her hand. "You now, I really liked those days back in the Soul Society," Hiyori was trembling in rage as she spoke. "Shinigami are always in death's way, because of their existence and line of work," she spoke softly. "We may die the next day. We may be talking one moment and be dead in the next. No-one talks about it, but everyone has that thought in the corner of their minds. We saw death up close. We felt death up close. That's why we were able to cherish each day. Death will eventually come to us all, but that's what made us united. That's what I believed," Hiyori lowered her head slightly. Kirara watched her with wide eyes, the normally brash and vulgar girl voicing all their feelings without meaning to. "But you…Aizen…I don't hate you because you betrayed us. I hate you because you made me hurt my friends! You used me, and trampled on our bonds and our feelings! Aizen! I'm seething with an anger that's been boiling for a hundred years! I won't go back to the way I was until I kill you!" she yelled. Aizen just watched her, amused.

"Don't approach him carelessly," Shinji spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen. "Aizen's got power. If you approach him recklessly, it's over," he reminded them.

"I know that," Hiyori's voice trembled with anger.

"You idiot, I'm talking to you!" Shinji growled, looking at the blonde girl. "Relax, Hiyori," he warned her.

"How typical," Aizen finally spoke "You have such caring words, _Captain_ Hirako," Hiyori jerked at his taunt, her attention drawn to the cunning man again. Shinji kept his expression carefully controlled. "But it's so silly to say that it'll be over if you approach me recklessly. Even if you approach me recklessly or carefully, or even if you don't approach me at all, the end result will be the same," he told them calmly. "I'm not talking about things to come. Your end is inescapable. It's an event of the past," most of the Vizards reacted instantly, raising their Zanpakto angrily as Natsuki put her hands to her mouth. Shinji raised an arm quickly, his eyes narrowed in a glare as well.

"He's taunting us! Don't fall for it!" Shinji yelled, knowing exactly what Aizen was doing. It was the same as the last time. Kirara bit her lip, furiously fighting back the angry tears that stung at her eyes.

"What do you have to fear?" Aizen continued, his eyes gleaming as he continued hitting the right buttons. "All of you already died on that night, a hundred years ago," Aizen breathed. They all reacted without meaning to, stunned at his vicious words. Before any of them could recover, Hiyori's grip on her Zanpakto tightened and she shot straight at Aizen, ignoring Shinji's yell. As she raised her blade, there was a glint from the sun reflected in the distance, before something seemed to slam into Hiyori's head. She grunted, her eyes going blank as she dropped her Zanpakuto and hurtled towards the ground. As she dropped like a stone, a blade shot up where she had been standing, cutting through the air.

"Hiyori!" Shinji yelled, but there was no response as a small cloud of dust rose into the air. Kirara put a hand to her mouth suddenly, leaning forwards.

"Kirara?" Natsuki tore her eyes from the baffling sight to look to her friend.

"Eh? It looks like I missed...but it feels like I hit _something_..." Ichimaru commented from a small distance away, his Zanpakuto still extended as he tilted his head. Nobody moved, confused as to what had happened. Something had knocked Hiyori out.

"Well well..." Aizen spoke again, his smile still there. "I believe you did hit something...or rather, some _one_..." he commented as blood suddenly began to run down the blade.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger...yay?**

 **I'm off to Dublin on Friday so doubt I'll get the next chapter posted between then and now, but I'll try! If not...sometime next week!**

 **Please review!**


	42. Protector

**Thanks to Suzume Amai, Sakamaki Suzuku, AmericanNidiot, Alexc123 and AkaNeko-Chan for reviewing! And thank you to DrAnime203, DimensionalGuy, Aceofthefool13, oladymek.15, koreanlover21873, ReticentDoll, Alierana, Verloren im Licht, eclipsex.x, QueenOfMyOwnWorld and FromASummer'sDream for favouriting and following!**

 **Sorry for such a late update! Dublin was awesome but I got pretty sick after so not done much!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 42: Protector

"What..." Shinji breathed, not understanding what he was seeing. Blood ran down Ichimaru's blade, dripping off. Hearing a choke behind him, he whirled around and found blood running down Kirara's hand that was covering her mouth.

"It's quite amusing. Out of all of you failed experiments, I never expected the _killer_ to be so protective," Aizen's words brought back one memory in particular from the night he betrayed them.

 _"Oh? Looks like there's a little fight left in her," Aizen commented as he easily pulled out of Kirara's grasp._

 _"I've had...worse..." Kirara coughed. "It was a crappy hit," she told him. Aizen smirked down at her._

 _"Of course, a trained_ killer _like yourself would be used to taking a few blows like that," he commented softly. Kirara's eyes narrowed. She hated being called a killer. And he knew it._

When Kirara coughed again, it seemed to come from two directions, and Shinji looked around again, not breathing as blood began to soak her shirt, before she suddenly dissipated.

"You...talk too much...Sosuke..." Kirara's voice was strained, coming from nowhere, before a Zanpakuto materialised in the air and dropped to the ground below. Slowly a figure came into view from the feet up, and before long, Kirara was visible again, with Ichimaru's blade sword sticking through her stomach.

"Too bad I didn't get a good look at your Zanpakuto...that's quite the trick you have," Aizen commented softly. She tried not to react, but her eyes narrowed. "But in the end, as interesting as it was, it didn't really help you..." he said, before glancing to Ichimaru. His look was message enough, and Ichimaru yanked hard. Kirara couldn't even process the ability to scream in pain as his sword sliced free of her, and blood began to gush from the gaping wound.

Kirara staggered for a moment, trying to remain upright, but her foot slipped after a moment, and with a whimper, she fell backwards, blood spilling into the air around her.

" _Kirara_!" the scream echoed across the fake town as Shinji leapt through the air, using Shunpo to reach her and catch the falling woman. Once he had her secure, he moved down to a destroyed building, crouching as he supported her. "Kirara…" he breathed, staring at her as she breathed heavily.

"Sorry…Shinji…I guess I broke my promise," Kirara managed to say.

"Don't-"

"I just couldn't let Hiyori get hurt like that…" Kirara continued, tears stinging at her eyes. Pain burned her side, and a weight on her chest made it difficult to breathe. He stared at her, not knowing what to do or what could help.

"Hachi!" he yelled suddenly. "Use your Kido to-"

"He can't…his arm," Kirara's words made him notice. One of the large man's arms was missing, with a small barrier over what remained of it.

"Dammit…dammit…what can I do?" Shinji breathed, his grip on Kirara tightening as he tried to stop his shaking. The gaping wound in Kirara's side was one of the worst he'd ever seen. He didn't know how long she'd survive without help.

"Hey…" when her hand touched his face, his eyes shot open. "Keep calm, remember? Don't...listen to...whatever crap Sosuke says. That's what...you said, right?" Shinji stared at her as she grinned weakly at him. Her face was beaded with sweat, and her breathing was uneven as her other hand held onto his shirt as tightly as she could.

"I should have known you'd only listen to throw it back in my face," he murmured as he was reminded of what he told the group before they left.

"Always," Kirara's smile widened slightly, but faded just as quickly. "Hey…Shinji…I wanna tell you…" she tugged weakly on his shirt, and he leaned in closer as she whispered. His eyes widened, and he lifted his head to see her smiling again.

"You…you really are a master of driving me insane…" he hissed, his own breathing erratic at her words. "You couldn't have said anything before now? Why…why now…?" he demanded, his eyes clamping shut again.

"Never found the right time…" Kirara admitted, her voice quieter now. Her eyes were becoming unfocused as her vision turned hazy. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stay conscious. "I do though…" she chuckled.

"Dammit…me too…" he whispered back.

"Damn right you do," Kirara gave a small laugh, but it broke off as she flinched, jolting her side. "Damn…this…this really…hurts…" she admitted, her breathing growing even more unsteady. Shinji looked back up at Aizen, whose smile remained the same.

"What a fierce look," Aizen's words were soft, but could still be heard by everyone. "Your eyes look as if they've come back to life for the first time in a hundred years. Shinji Hirako. Do you hate me? If you do, then come at me," he flicked his coat back, revealing his Zanpakto. "I shall make an exception for you and fight you with my sword," he challenged. Shinji pulled Kirara closer for a moment, before carefully lowering her to the ground.

"Hachi?" Shinji called the pink haired man, who appeared nearby. "I'm sorry to ask this…but please...keep her alive," he requested as he started to stand. Blood stained his shirt, as well as his hands, but he didn't seem to notice as he lifted his Zanpakuto. Hachi nodded wordlessly.

"Hey…" Kirara grabbed his shirt again weakly. "Don't do…anything…stupid," she pleaded with him, the tears in the corners of her eyes growing.

"That's your job Princess," he leaned back in and kissed her softly. He then rested her carefully down on the ground again, and stood up. Hachi approached, fear in his expression as he sat down beside Kirara and Shinji leapt into the air.

"Shinji...you idiot..." Kirara murmured, her eyes closing as she finally gave in to the darkness overwhelming her.

* * *

 _Nerves made Kirara's stomach squirm as she looked around the massive grounds of the Academy. She tugged at the red trousers of her new uniform, disliking them immensely. They were too baggy and messed with her movement. She'd always hated wearing trousers._

 _'Complaining will not make things any better, Kirara,' the deep, male voice in the back of her mind spoke up. It was still odd to hear the voice that was new, yet very familiar to her. She'd been certain she was going crazy when he first spoke._

 _'I know...it just makes me feel better,' Kirara responded mentally. The voice just hummed in response, a noise that Kirara had quickly figured was how he portrayed his irritation. She continued to look around as people walked by, some shooting her curious looks as they noticed the sword carried over her shoulder. Turning, Kirara walked over to a tree and jumped up, catching a branch and pulling herself up. She took a seat, her legs swinging in the air as she looked around from her new vantage point. "Huh. Nobody else seems to have a Zanpakuto with them..." she commented aloud to herself._

 _'I imagine it is due to us being a rarity. Few learn the name of their Zanpakuto so early,' the voice spoke again in response to her comment. 'Remember what the 3_ _rd_ _Seat of Squad 1 told you?' he asked._

" _Oh yeah," Kirara nodded, thinking of the encounter with Kuroro Tsukino, who had explained what was going on to the confused girl when they met. "I wonder...if anyone is going to be any fun around here," she wondered, watching as people walked by, introducing themselves to other new students and talking amiably amongst one another. Nobody seemed to notice the girl sitting in the tree._

" _Well, judging from you talking to yourself, I think you will be," she glanced down to the person who had spoken. A young man was leaning against the tree trunk, looking up at her with a confident smile. His hair was a pale pink colour, falling into his eyes. Kirara arched an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, was I interrupting a private conversation?" he asked, looking amused._

" _Sort of," Kirara jumped down, and his smile dropped. "What?" she asked as his dark brown eyes grew wide._

" _Well it's just…" his confident attitude was gone, and his eyes were focusing on the spot above her left shoulder. "Is that yours?" he asked curiously. Kirara frowned, not understanding, until she glanced over her shoulder and saw the handle of her sword sticking up._

" _Oh, yeah, he's mine," she nodded in confirmation._

" _Wow…that's incredible…" the young man breathed. "I've never seen a Zanpakuto up close…" he edged a little closer, and Kirara raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean yeah, I've seen Shinigami with them, but you're only a new student too, right?" he asked. Kirara just nodded, and the young man stepped back. "Sorry, got a little carried away. I'm Haruhiko Hayashi," he introduced himself, his smile returning._

" _I'm Kirara Yamada," Kirara smiled at him once he stepped back. "So, you're new too then?" she asked, putting her hands behind her back._

" _Yep!" he nodded eagerly. "I'm pretty excited, especially for the Zanjutsu training," he smiled widely._

" _Me too," Kirara confessed. "I was hoping to try out my Zanpakuto, but it doesn't look like there's anyone else who has one," she shrugged._

" _Well you're definitely going to be the talk of the Academy," Haruhiko laughed. Kirara blushed at the thought. Kuroro had told her that it was a rarity, but she hadn't thought it was_ that _unusual._

" _Whoa, another one?" they glanced around as another young man approached. He had dark brown hair that spiked up, looking intentionally messy. He ran a hand through it, which made it look even messier. His eyes were bright blue, darker than Kirara's, and were filled with surprise._

" _What are you talking about, Kohei?" Haruhiko rolled his eyes at the vague comment. The newcomer didn't reply, smiling at Kirara instead._

" _Hi, I'm Kohei, Kohei Shimada," he introduced himself with a smile that was more carefree, where Haruhiko's was confident._

" _Kirara…Yamada. You said 'another one'. Another what?" Kirara asked him curiously, tilting her head._

" _Another Zanpakuto," Kohei grinned. Kirara's eyes widened, and Haruhiko scoffed._

" _No way, Kohei, your lies are ridiculous," he told the shorter student, who flushed in embarrassment._

" _I'm not lying! Look, over there!" he pointed fervently, and the two followed his indication._

' _Oh, it looks like he's right,' Kokoro no Kage hummed as Kirara saw another student standing nearby, surrounded by a small group. By his side, rested a Zanpakuto. Kirara didn't reply, watching the young man with blond hair almost as long as hers, tied out of his face. As if sensing her gaze, he glanced up, and his grey eyes met Kirara's pale blue ones. A shiver ran down her spine at the intensity of his stare. Kirara then blinked, before suddenly pulling a face, sticking out her tongue at him. The young man jolted, his eyes going wide in alarm as Kirara turned, walking away._

" _What was that about? Do you know him?" Haruhiko asked curiously as he jogged after her._

" _Nope," Kirara shook her head, smirking very slightly._

" _Then why did you do that?" Kohei asked her, exchanging baffled looks with his friend on Kirara's other side._

" _To make things_ fun _!" Kirara exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Why else would you do anything?" she asked them. Both stopped, watching her, before laughing and hurrying after the strange young woman again._

* * *

Natsuki's heart slammed against her ribs as she struggled to contain her anger. After Kirara had fallen, Shinji had faced off against Aizen, but even his Shikai hadn't been enough to take him down. Below, Komamura and Shuuhei had gone up against Tosen, and won. Now, they were standing between Aizen, and Ichigo, who had arrived and began to attack immediately.

She wanted nothing more than to go after Ichimaru and skewer him, but one look from Soi Fon had stopped her. A quiet warning beforehand was lingering in the back of her mind. To charge in recklessly would mean death. She had to be patient.

Ichigo stared up at Komamura, who had stopped his blade as Ichigo's resolve faltered at Aizen's taunts.

"Concentrate, Ichigo! Don't let him get into your head!" he warned.

"Captain Komamura..." Ichigo murmured.

"The Captain's right," Natsuki's soft voice made him look around as she approached. "Aizen is good at that. He'll get inside your head and mess up your thoughts so you can't fight," she warned him.

"If you let him do that, he'll destroy you for sure," Komamura finished for her. "You mustn't let your guard down," he said, and Ichigo returned his gaze to Aizen, who had his back to them. "Keep your mind clear. I know why the Captains who went to Hueco Mundo sent you here first. You haven't fallen victim to Aizen's Shikai," he reminded Ichigo. When everyone else appeared in front of them, Ichigo's eyes widened. "Our job is to make sure you remain unaffected by that weapon."

"Ichigo. We will all fight to protect you," Hitsugaya vowed.

"You're gonna fight to protect me? What are you saying?" Ichigo demanded, incredulous. "It's just crazy! Look at you! You're all in terrible shape!" he exclaimed. Everyone who remained on the battlefield possessed some sort of injury; their clothes torn and bloody.

"That's a matter of perspective," Shinji glanced to him. "We think letting you fight alone would be crazier. Besides, if we allowed that, we wouldn't be able to settle our own personal grudges with Sosuke," he looked back at the man who had once been his Lieutenant. "It would be selfish to take him on by yourself. This is a battle for all of us," he breathed. Without waiting for Ichigo to speak, Hitsugaya flew at Aizen and smashed his sword against his.

"He's right," Natsuki smiled, walking past and holding her sword up. "Trust in us Ichigo, like we trust in you," she glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him.

"Natsuki..." Ichigo stared at her. She watched as Hitsugaya was joined by Kyoraku, and soon Komamura leapt past as well.

"That guy sure loves to talk a lot, doesn't he?" Shinji commented. "Man Ichigo, why didn't you bring Orihime with you when you came for this fight? I mean, doesn't it make perfect sense? If she was here, she could have healed all our injuries. Then we would have been in great shape to help you face Sosuke," his voice was nonchalant, but his gaze was on the ground below. The other three Vizards who remained on the main battlefield were silent.

"Hirako..." Ichigo stared at him.

"But," Shinji rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder. "You did bring back Captain Unohana, who is more experienced, so I have to give you credit for that," he shrugged. On the ground, Hachi looked up as the dark haired Captain of Squad 4 approached him. The healer's eyes were filled with worry as he focused the small barrier around Kirara, whose breathing was still erratic. "Now that I think about it, that was definitely the right choice for this battle. Listen to me Ichigo," Shinji sighed. "We're going to protect you as much as we can, just to make sure, you're fighting to protect what's important to you," the four Vizards then leapt to join the battle.

"And he says Captain Komamura loves to talk a lot," Natsuki's chuckle made Ichigo look to her. "Thanks, Ichigo. For bringing the Captain back with you," she turned her head to smile at Ichigo. Relief welled inside her at the thought of the healer Captain returning, but it didn't mean they were out of the woods yet. " _Bounce_ , Tsuki no Usagi!" she unsealed her Zanpakuto, and wielding the powerful blade, she leapt through the air to join the battle.

' _We can do this Natsuki_!' the young girl's voice in the back of Natsuki's head called confidently. The air took on a chill as Hitsugaya summoned his Bankai and went all out.

"You're right," Natsuki breathed, leaping up.

* * *

 _Sniffing as she tried to stop crying, Natsuki rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand as the occasional sob heaved from her chest. Her blonde hair, usually up in pigtails, clung to her face like her soaked clothes did to the rest of her body. She shivered as the wind blew past, already biting from the late Autumn weather._

 _Another sob escaped and the tears continued to roll down her cheeks despite her attempts to stop them. The little girl slowly made her way through the Rukon district, not wanting to return home straight away. She didn't want to face her parents just yet._

 _When something landed lightly on her head, Natsuki stopped, looking up to find a sheet over her head and shoulders. In front of her, another girl who was shorter than her watched her with a curious look. Her hooded blue eyes were curious as Natsuki stared back, hiccuping._

" _You're cold," the stranger commented in a soft, lilting voice. Her black hair, messy and sticking up in little curls, fell around her shoulders. Natsuki didn't speak, simply nodding. The girl then took her hand suddenly and began pulling her along. Confused and still upset, Natsuki let her pull her along, through the streets, until they reached a house with a door slightly open."Mama!" the girl called out as they walked inside._

" _Kirara? I thought you were running errands for your father," a woman with a sleepy expression and a sweet smile walked out, wearing a purple kimono that almost seemed like something a noble would wear, if it wasn't made from a much cheaper fabric. "Oh?" she tilted her head, watching Natsuki with the same blue eyes as the little girl._

" _Can we get something to drink?" Kirara asked her suddenly. Natsuki stared at her, alarmed._

" _Of course, my little wildflower," Kotoba smiled at her. "Come in," she gestured, smiling at Natsuki, who gripped Kirara's hand nervously. Kirara's grip didn't falter as she pulled her inside._

" _What's your name?" Kirara asked suddenly as the two sat in the small room drinking tea._

" _N-Natsuki," the blond mumbled._

" _That's a nice name," Kirara smiled at her. Natsuki blushed; the tips of her ears even turning pink as she lowered her head. "I'm Kirara," the girl introduced herself._

" _Why..." Kirara's smile faded at the question. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Natsuki lifted her head, her eyes swimming with tears again._

" _Why?" Kirara repeated, looking confused. "Why wouldn't I? You looked so sad..." Natsuki's eyes widened at the innocent answer. Kirara just blinked back at her, looking confused._

" _Don't mind Kirara. She has a habit of trying to help anyone in need," Kotoba smiled as she walked back in. Kirara went red at the comment. "No matter what the situation, Kirara will jump in headfirst, even if it means putting herself in danger," Kirara went even redder._

" _Mama!" she whined. Kotoba laughed, and Natsuki couldn't but do the same._

* * *

A warm sensation greeted Kirara, numbing her entire body and stopping her from moving. Her mind was foggy and she struggled to remember what was going on past her dreams. She struggled to open her eyes slowly, and found an orange hue over the sky.

"Kirara!" she heard Hachi's voice, but couldn't respond. She was so tired; so weak. As she remembered what happened, the pain in her side returned full force, and the weakest whimper escaped her.

"Please remain still, Kirara Yamada," a woman's soft, polite voice reached her, but Kirara couldn't figure out who it was, nor did she try to. She was fighting to remain awake, her gaze in the sky above. Everyone was fighting Aizen, with the young Captain she'd met before lunging at Aizen with fierce attacks. The others joined in, but it didn't seem to phase him. Aizen cut through Komamura's Bankai, and blood splattered from the Captain's wounds before he finally fell. Rose's Kinshara wrapped around his blade, but even that wasn't enough, and the blond Vizard fell with Komamura.

' _No...no..._ ' Kirara's breathing became more erratic as Aizen then wrapped the whip still in his hand around Love, cutting across his chest. Lisa leapt at him with her Mask on, but blood exploded out of her back and she fell too. ' _Not them...haven't we suffered enough_?' she questioned, tears welling up in her eyes. ' _This is...it's...it's too cruel_ ,' darkness began to haze the edges of her vision again. She was so tired, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open, watching.

Soi Fon's attack failed, before a sword stabbed through his back and Kyoraku emerged from the shadow on the ice that held Aizen's sword in place. Natsuki then appeared in front of him, swinging down with her massive claymore and slicing across his chest. For a moment, it wedged in his shoulder, and she yanked it hard, making the man grunt as she leapt out of the way again, staying back with Soi Fon. ' _I'm so useless...I can't even help the people I care about..._ ' Hitsugaya suddenly launched at Aizen again with a roar, and Aizen rolled his eyes, before spotting Shinji nearby. His sword in its Shikai, it spun around Shinji's outstretched hand, lifting as the blond gave a small smirk.

Silence fell over the group for a moment when Hitsugaya's sword pierced Aizen through his chest. In the air above, Natsuki breathed out, unable to stop the smile growing. It was over. It was finally over. Kirara didn't take her eyes off them, but it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. She was just so tired.

"You guys...What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo's roar of horror opened their eyes, and they realised that the figure trapped in the ice with Hitsugaya's sword through their chest was not Aizen, but the young Lieutenant of Squad 5.

' _Is this...really how it ends_?' Kirara wondered as her chest hurt, and she flinched at the sudden pain. Aizen reappeared, cutting through the five in the air as they attacked again. As he dodged Shinji's attack and countered with his own, the tears finally broke free and began to run down Kirara's face. ' _Natsuki, Rose...Shinji...everyone...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I was so useless_ ,' a pillar of fire burst up from the ground, and the darkness swallowed Kirara up once again.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	43. In The Balance

**Thanks to D.J. Scales, Sakamaki Suzuku, pinkdoughnuts and IrishPrincess1987 for your reviews! Thanks also to all who favourited and followed!  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 43: In The Balance

" _I'm Kirara," the little girl with short black hair introduced herself with a friendly smile. Natsuki, who wore the girl's clothes while her own dried, stared at her, before looking down at the cup of tea in her hands._

" _Why..." Kirara's smile faded at the question. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Natsuki lifted her head, her eyes swimming with tears again._

" _Why?" Kirara repeated, looking confused. "Why wouldn't I? You looked so sad..." Natsuki's eyes widened at the innocent answer. Kirara just blinked back at her, looking confused._

" _Don't mind Kirara. She has a habit of trying to help anyone in need," Kotoba smiled as she walked back in. Kirara went red at the comment. "No matter what the situation, Kirara will jump in headfirst, even if it means putting herself in danger," Kirara went even redder._

" _Mama!" she whined. Kotoba laughed, and Natsuki couldn't but do the same. "So what happened? Why were you soaking wet?" Kirara asked, and Natsuki's laughter faded._

" _I...I fell in a koi pond," she mumbled._

" _Hmm..." she glanced at Kirara, whose arms were folded. "Someone pushed you in," she accused, and Natsuki's eyes widened._

" _N-no! I fell in!" Natsuki insisted._

" _Please don't pay Kirara any mind, Natsuki," she glanced to Kotoba, who set down her empty cup. Kirara immediately edged over and poured more tea into the cup for her, and Kotoba smiled fondly at her, her hand settling on her stomach. The action brought Natsuki's attention to the slightly swollen belly, and her eyes widened slightly. "She often says what she thinks, especially when she thinks she know what's going on," Kotoba smiled._

" _I do know! It just makes sense!" Kirara protested, before huffing and folded her arms childishly as her mother patted her head, smiling at her. "Hey Natsuki," the blonde girl looked at her again, and Kirara grinned. "Stick with me. I won't let anyone push you into koi ponds again," she told her confidently. Natsuki stared at her with wide amber eyes, before smiling back brightly._

" _Sure!" she nodded happily._

* * *

"Natsuki!" the blond fourth seat let out a groan as her dreams were interrupted by a voice calling her name. "Wake up, this isn't exactly your wisest place to take a nap," she felt a light tap on her face, and moaned irritably.

"What is your problem Yumi?" she demanded, opening her eyes and sitting up. As soon as she did, she let out a cry of pain, putting a hand to her shoulder where Aizen's blade had cut through her.

"Careful, Natsuki!" Izuru pleaded with her, and she glanced around. The young man was covered in bandages, and looked exhausted.

"You're lucky we found you," she looked to Yumichika. "Everyone's preparing to leave," he sniffed, looking irritated. Natsuki frowned.

"What...what happened?" she asked. "The last thing I remember was...Momo..." Natsuki breathed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Aizen," Izuru told her softly. "Everyone's preparing to return to the Soul Society," he explained as Natsuki stared at him.

That was it? She missed it?

"Thanks Izuru," Natsuki smiled at him after a moment, knowing he was responsible for healing her wounds. He just nodded in response, getting to his feet. Natsuki glanced down at her own body curiously. Half of her kosode hung off, revealing that a great deal of her upper body had been bandaged, and it all still hurt a great deal, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been.

"Let's go already, I'm tired of this place," Yumichika commented, getting to his feet. He helped Natsuki up, and she nodded, agreeing with him, before her eyes widened.

"Kirara! I've got to-"

"She's with Captain Unohana still," Izuru said as Natsuki stumbled, almost falling into the fifth seat of her Squad. He steadied her, and Natsuki frowned.

"Then I've got something to do," she ran off before the two could stop her.

"Just what are you doing?" Yumichika asked as he caught up to her. Natsuki had stopped around a destroyed building, looking around. She knocked rubble out of the way, her eyes scanning the ground. "You know, it's not very beautiful to ignore someone," he muttered, and cried out in pain as a rock collided with his stomach.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," she turned a glare on him.

"What did I do?!" Yumichika demanded, a hand to his stomach.

"This?!" Natsuki gestured to the cut across her cheek. "And maybe gotten all hysteric to the point where Izuru had to knock you out like a little bitch?" she demanded, and he stopped, looking away.

"I'm sorry," the words were so quiet that Natsuki almost missed them. She sighed, touching his arm lightly.

"I was worried about you," she admitted, then turned away quickly, walking away when Yumichika looked up at her again. "How's Ikka?" Natsuki called as she continued looking.

"He'll be fine," Yumichika told her. "What are you looking for?" he asked her curiously, and as he made to follow her, his foot connected with something and he heard a low clink of metal. Looking down, he found a sword partly buried. "What the..." he muttered, crouching and lifting it.

"Good work Yumi!" Natsuki smiled when she saw it in his hands. "Now just one more to go...ahah!" she pulled Kirara's Zanpakuto free from the rocks it was buried under. "Here, catch!" she called, and Yumichika barely managed to catch the sword thrown at him.

"You know you're not supposed to throw these, right?" he frowned. "Whose are they?" he asked.

"One is Kirara's..." Yumichika's eyes narrowed at the mention of the young woman. He didn't care for her in the slightest. He was puzzled, wondering just how it had ended up there. "And the other is Hiyori's...now where...there!" Natsuki practically dove into the rubble.

"I think you could stand to explain what happened after I was knocked out," Yumichika complained as Natsuki reappeared, trying to pull a short woman up with her. Blood ran down from her head, and she was out cold. "Oh good grief...swap with me," he rolled his eyes, taking Hiyori in his arms as he shoved the two swords into Natsuki's hands. "Who is she?" he asked after a moment.

"Later Yumi, come on," Natsuki leapt through the air, and with a growl of irritation, he followed her.

"Hiyori!" Lisa was the first to spot them, and all but Unohana and Shinji looked up quickly to see Natsuki and Yumichika landing lightly, carrying the unconscious Vizard.

"Still out cold, huh?" Love muttered as he took her from the Shinigami.

"Unsurprising. One of Kirara's kicks to the head could probably have done more damage if she didn't hold back," Rose murmured, his purple eyes returning to the woman in question. Lying on her back and covered in bandages, she didn't move, unconscious as well. Yumichika's glare had faded when he saw the state Kirara was in. She was still very pale, but her breathing had slowed, and blood stained the ground around them.

"I found these too," Natsuki held out the two Zanpakuto. Rose took them from her carefully. He winced a little at the movement; bandages showing under his open shirt.

"Thanks," he spoke softly. Natsuki's gaze then returned to Kirara, and Yumichika stood beside her.

"Perhaps we should go. You aren't fully-"

"Not yet Yumi..." Natsuki's voice was soft, but he'd known her long enough to detect the stubbornness in it. She wouldn't move until Unohana was done. Silence fell over the group, until the barrier finally faded, and Unohana stood up.

"I'm finished. That should do it for the time being," she announced.

"For the time being?" Lisa demanded, kneeling beside Kirara as Unohana turned to walk away. Her shirt had been replaced with bandages around her chest, much like Love, whose entire torso and arms were bandaged. Kirara also now had bandages around her chest and waist, as well as around her burned shoulder. "You mean she might not make it?!" Lisa's worried question made Natsuki's heart leap into her throat. Yumichika glanced to her when her fingers curled around his sleeve, her eyes not moving off Kirara.

"What I can do with Kido is really no different from medical treatment," Unohana glanced away. "We've completely healed the body. Eventually, as long as she doesn't give up her will to live, she will regain consciousness. As to whether or not her will is strong enough, well, you know her a lot better than I," she pointed out to the group. "You have more insight to her state of mind," Unohana stated.

"She certainly is stubborn enough..."

"Yumi!" Natsuki's scolding yell was accompanied by a punch to the gut and a grunt of pain.

"Well...he's not wrong..." Love sighed. Despite their worry, Rose and Lisa couldn't help but smile slightly. Even Hachi seemed to look less worried.

"Thank you...Unohana," Shinji murmured, his head lowering.

"There is no need to thank me. Thanks are not necessary, when helping a friend," Unohana turned away from them.

"Friends...huh?" Shinji sighed as he looked down at Kirara. "Well...that's exactly the kinda crap Kirara would say..." he shook his head. "Thank you so much..." his voice was even quieter, and he reached out, taking Kirara's hand. The others glanced around as Hiyori suddenly groaned, opening her eyes.

"Wh...what? What happened?" her voice was groggy as she looked around. Love set her down carefully, but kept a grip on her to ensure she didn't suddenly collapse. Hiyori put a hand to her head as it throbbed painfully. "I...Kirara?" her voice went very quiet as she saw the motionless Vizard on the ground, her breathing slow, with Shinji sitting beside her, his head still lowered.

"Hiyori..." Lisa started carefully.

"What happened?!" Hiyori's voice rose in volume and pitch as she pulled away from Love. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"You lost your temper and rushed Sosuke," Hiyori froze at the soft words from their leader. "Kirara knocked you out of the way," Hiyori's breathing became erratic at Shinji's words.

"No...no I-" she backed away as her golden eyes grew wide. Disbelief, horror, anger; a multitude of emotions whirled through her, making her head hurt even more.

"Hiyori," Shinji's voice was louder and froze her where she stood, preventing her from fleeing like she wanted to. "She did it to protect you. Don't run away," he looked up and finally met her gaze. Hiyori fell to her knees. There was no blame in his eyes. Why didn't he hate her? It was her fault. It was all her fault.

"Listen to me, everyone!" they all looked around at the frantic voice of Lieutenant Sasakibe, who was sprinting towards them. "You have to get away from this place quickly!" he yelled, stopping beside the raised ground they were on. "It's Captain Kurotsuchi! He's about to release the Tenkai Kecchu! It's very dangerous here!" he warned them.

"What is with that guy?" Natsuki groaned.

"We have to go," Yumichika told her. Natsuki hesitated, watching as Shinji carefully lifted Kirara into his arms. Her head leaned against his chest, and her brow furrowed for a moment before relaxing again.

"Ri..right. You're right," Natsuki sighed, turning away.

"Hamasaki," she stopped, looking around in surprise. Shinji's eyes were on Kirara's sleeping face; an expression on his face that Natsuki couldn't work out. "Thank you," he told her.

"Why are you thanking me, idiot?" his eyes widened, and they all looked at Natsuki in surprise. She grinned back at them. "Sorry, couldn't help but channel Kirara there. You don't have to thank me. Like Captain Unohana said, thanks aren't necessary when you're helping out friends," Natsuki told him with a smile, before leaping into the air with Yumichika.

"I can see why Kirara likes her so much," Rose mused quietly.

"Are you alright?" Yumichika's voice was disinterested, but he looked at Natsuki as they hurried to the evacuation point that would bring them back to the Soul Society.

"Yeah..." Natsuki nodded, but her voice quivered, and Yumichika glanced to her. He sighed, looking ahead again as he chose not to comment on the tears streaming down her face, running through the dirt and blood that coated her face. She put her hand to her shoulder as the pain reminded her of its presence.

"She'll be alright, you know," Yumichika finally spoke as they moved towards the evacuation point.

"But will I see her again?" Natsuki challenged him, looking at him with a scowl.

"Of course you will," Yumichika's scoff took the anger out of her. "Besides, I want to challenge her to a fight…she insulted me one too many times," he growled. Natsuki blinked at him, the last of her tears falling, before she laughed. "What?" he scowled at her.

"It's funny, seeing you get all agitated by her," she told him. His eyes widened for a moment in alarm, before he scowled, turning his head away.

"How stupid…I am not agitated," Yumichika muttered, and increased his pace. Natsuki followed, still laughing at her friend.

* * *

 _Jogging back home, Kirara glanced up to the sky and bit her lip nervously. The dark clouds were gathering overhead, looking ominous. She wondered if it would have been wiser to stay with Natsuki at hers, instead of returning home. Too late for that, however; she was already closer to her own home on the other side of the district._

 _Thunder rumbled overhead, and Kirara stopped abruptly, looking up. Thunder rumbled again, reverberating through her chest, and she swallowed. Rain began to pour, heavy and thick, and within moments, Kirara was soaked._

" _Well...I guess it doesn't matter either way now..." she sighed, picking at her clothes as they clung to her._

 _'Kirara..._ ' _her head lifted and she looked around quickly as she heard her name being whispered._

" _Who's there?" she called, but the area was silent. Kirara's heart hammered against her chest as she scanned her surroundings. She was sure she'd heard someone, but there was nobody around. Frowning, Kirara turned and continued jogging. The mud squelched under her feet, the ground slippery but not slowing her down as she hurried home. It was getting dark fast. She needed to get home._

 _Kirara stopped, her body locking into place as a low roar echoed through the area. Her breathing erratic, Kirara slowly turned, her eyes wide as she faced a massive white creature who towered over her. A cold feeling trailed down her back as the Hollow stared at her with glowing golden eyes, drool mixing with the rain as she took a step back. Tears burned at her eyes as she tried to think of what to do._

" _Hmmm...your fear...it smells almost as good as your Reiatsu!" the Hollow laughed. Kirara couldn't respond, terrified. The entire place was in danger, unaware of the monster who had stepped inside. "I'm looking forward to devouring you...little girl!" he lunged at her, his massive jaw opening._

 _'Kirara!" she finally snapped back into focus at the yell, and dove aside. Mud splattered her entire body as she hit the ground, scrambling to try and get out of the way. The Hollow laughed again, but it stopped abruptly and was replaced by an agonised scream as blood burst from a cut down his leg._

" _What the hell?! Who did that?!" the Hollow demanded, thrashing around and looking for someone else. Kirara looked around curiously, before someone appeared nearby._

" _I didn't expect to see one of you bastards out here...but you're making too much noise for me to ignore you," Kirara watched with wide eyes as a man with dark hair streaked with silver walked towards the Hollow. He walked with a slight limp, and wore normal clothes, but carried a Zanpakuto by his side._

" _What? You?" the Hollow sneered. "You can't even_ walk _, let alone fight me!" he taunted the man, lashing out. The man leapt out of the way, and cut down his arm. The Hollow cried out, and used his other hand to counter. The man blocked, but was knocked back, and when he landed, he staggered._

" _Damn leg..." the Shinigami hissed, and the Hollow punched him hard. The man slammed into a tree, and grunted in pain._

" _I should help..." Kirara whispered, and a flash of something caught her attention. She looked to the trees nearby, and spotted a glimmer of gold. She stared, looking around the trees for any more signs._

 _'Kirara...' the voice whispered again, before the Shinigami cut through the Hollow's arm, making him roar in pain._

" _Who are you?" she asked, and the lights flickered back into view, cutting through the darkness._

 _'You know who I am, Kirara. Don't you want to help? He cannot win alone,' the deep, male voice echoed._

" _But how? There's nothing I can do...I have no power," Kirara lowered her head._

 _'Of course you have power Kirara...' the voice told her, and the lights gleamed even brighter. 'Call my name...and you will have the power to save him,' Kirara looked up to see the man dodging another attack._

" _But I don't know your name..." she whimpered, tears burning at her eyes and overflowing, merging with the rain that soaked her face already._

 _'Of course you do...just call me, Kirara...just call me,' the voice breathed, and Kirara's fists clenched. She pushed up, running at the Hollow._

" _Hey kid, stop!" the Shinigami saw her, and let out a yell. She rushed past him, and leapt into the air at the Hollow._

" _Kokoro no Kage!" she yelled, and she swung down as there was a flash of light. The Hollow shrieked as the blade raked down his Mask, but not deep enough. However, the man jumped up as well, cutting through the Mask. The Hollow roared, and disappeared._

" _Kid...that was stupid," the man turned to Kirara, who was staring at the sword in her hands. "But..." he sighed. "I owe you my life. Thank you," he bowed his head, and she looked up._

" _No, you don't! You saved me first!" Kirara insisted, her eyes wide. "Are...are you a Shinigami?" she asked. The man gave a small laugh._

" _Third Seat of Squad 1. Kuroro Tsukino. Or at least, I was," his words made her frown. "This leg of mine...doesn't work so good any more," he told her, before looking back up. "But that is definitely something I didn't expect to see out here...your own Zanpakuto. You're an unusual kid alright," Kuroro commented. "What's your name?" he asked. Kirara looked down at the sword in her hand, the adrenaline fading from her body._

" _Kirara...Yamada..." she mumbled, swaying. The Zanpakuto fell from her hands, and clattered into the mud as she fell too. Kuroro limped over, and gave a small chuckle._

" _Definitely an interesting kid alright," he murmured._

* * *

The silence was deafening as the Vizards returned to the warehouse. Hachi barely even moved as he raised the barrier instinctively with a snap of his fingers.

As soon as they stepped inside, Hiyori was off like a shot, disappearing down into the training grounds. Nobody tried to follow her. Kensei immediately headed for the upstairs, carrying the sleeping Mashiro on his back. She snored lightly, drooling on his shirt without the silver haired man noticing.

"We should probably eat," Love was the first to break the silence.

"I want a drink," Lisa's stiff reply followed, her eyes still on Kirara's unconscious face.

"I wouldn't mind one either," Rose nodded, his voice soft and his gaze on the ground. After a moment, Love hummed in agreement. As they fell into a quiet discussion, Shinji made his way up the stairs, to Kirara's room.

Setting her down on the bed, Shinji watched her sleep for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh, taking a seat on the ground beside her, his back resting against the small table.

"It's over…it's finally over," he murmured, leaning his head against his knuckles. His elbows rested on his knees, and his eyes were closed. "Of course you'd sleep right through it all," Shinji cracked one eye open to glance at Kirara, who didn't respond. "Unohana said that your will had to be strong to survive…" he closed his eye again. "I've never met anyone so stubborn. If anyone can pull through from force of will…it's you Kirara," Shinji couldn't stop the words tumbling from his mouth.

He leaned forwards, pressing his knuckles harder into his forehead and ignoring the pain that came from the cut above his left eyebrow. "Dammit Kirara…why do you have to be so impossible?" he hissed. "Why did you have to tell me something like that right then? Why not before? Why…why didn't I say it before?" he demanded of himself.

After a moment, he sighed, leaning back and resting his head against the table. "You're right Kirara, I am a damn idiot," Shinji muttered bitterly, glaring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry…I should never have let you get hurt…just…please…" his voice was quiet, shaking with each word. "Please wake up," he pleaded, closing his eyes again. All he heard in response was Kirara's soft breathing.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	44. Aftermath

**Thanks to Sakamaki Suzuku, IrishPrincess1987, and pinkdoughnuts for reviewing! Thanks also to everyone who favourited and followed!  
**

 **We're getting close to the end here!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 44: Aftermath

" _Please wake up."_

Waking with a jolt, Kirara bit back the cry of pain as the jolt jarred her side. Remaining still until the pain dulled to a low throb, Kirara breathed slowly, and opened her eyes. She blinked several times, as if expecting her surroundings to change.

"What…where...?" she mumbled, before pushing herself up carefully into a sitting position. "My room? How…?" she wondered aloud, looking around. Kirara spotted her Zanpakuto leaning against the wall. "How am I back here?" Kirara bit her lip, and planted her hands on each side of her.

' _Perhaps you should remain there, Kirara. You sustained a severe injury in the last battle_ ,' Kokoro no Kage reminded her.

"Old man, you think that's going to work?" Kirara asked softly, amusement in her voice. She heard the sigh a moment later.

' _No…but it was worth a shot. Hope springs eternal, and all that human nonsense_ ,' he commented, and Kirara smiled. It died quickly, however, when she pushed herself up. Slowly, fighting the pain, she managed to get to her feet, and almost fell as her still sleeping legs gave out from the sudden use.

Once she managed to stand and remain upright, Kirara looked down at the bandages that were wrapped around her body. Wrapped tightly and neatly, Kirara wondered just who had done it. The Vizards were anything but neat.

Carefully lifting her Zanpakuto, she ran her finger down the handle and heard the hum in the back of her head. She smiled softly, before the door opened and she glanced around. Shinji walked in, and froze when he looked up to see her standing nearby. Her eyes were wide in surprise, and she took in his tired appearance. He looked as bad as she felt. Despite the surprise in his gaze, dark circles lined his eyes. He stared at Kirara for a moment, before sighing.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he muttered, walking over to her.

"I don't like bedrest," Kirara replied, setting down her Zanpakuto again. "Shinji, I-" before she could speak, he had pulled her into his arms gently, burying his face in her neck.

"You've been out for a week," his voice was quiet, his arms tightening around her.

"A week?" Kirara breathed, stunned that she had been unconscious for that long. It felt like she'd only been asleep for a few hours. "Shinji…what happened…after…" she trailed off, not able to finish as the blurred memories in her mind replayed Aizen cutting down her friends as she lay helpless on the ground.

"Ichigo stopped him," Shinji still didn't move. "Unohana healed you, but we didn't know..." Kirara realised he was shaking.

"Hey…" Kirara touched her hands to his face and forced him to lift his head. "I'm alright," she told him gently, giving a small smile. "I'm alright," she repeated as he didn't respond. Shinji pressed his forehead to hers, taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Kirara, what you said before," Kirara blinked as he lifted his head and stepped back. "When you-"

"Yeah…" Kirara nodded, and smiled again. "I meant it, Shinji. I still do," she told him. Shinji closed his eyes, letting his head fall back.

"You drive me insane, Kirara," his groan made her smile fall, and she went very still, watching him. "You're reckless, stubborn, and impulsive, and you make me lose control so damn easily. After that night at the Academy, when you were hurt…I swore to myself I wouldn't lose control like that again. I wouldn't give in to feelings before thinking things through, but I just…I can't do that with you. You're a damn whirlwind, Kirara, and dammit…dammit…" he put a hand to his face, before letting it fall to his side. He finally opened his eyes, and looked at her. "I love you so damn much," he sighed. "I should have told you before. It shouldn't have been-"

"You talk too much Shinji," Kirara lowered her head, rubbing at her eyes furiously. "Who gives a rat's ass about when it was said?" she demanded, her voice shaky. A grin managed its way onto Shinji's face, and he stepped closer again, making her look up at him. Tears swam in her eyes, and when she blinked, they escaped, running down her face. "I love you too, my idiot," she whispered as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"What was it you said? Damn right you do," Shinji grinned, and as she laughed, he leaned in and kissed her.

"You're such a dumbass," Kirara told him as she pulled back, but Shinji just pulled her back in, seeming determined to keep her close.

They were interrupted by a loud crash and a groan of pain, and pulled away to see Lisa, Love and Rose on the ground. "Really? Eavesdropping again?" Shinji growled, his face going red.

"Kirara!" ignoring Shinji, Rose got to his feet when he saw her standing behind the lanky blond, just as red-faced as Shinji. "How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked, walking over and smiling at her. His eyes were filled with relief, and dark lines ran underneath them, much like the others. It didn't seem like any of them had been sleeping well.

"Alive," she smiled back at him. He gave a small chuckle.

"Good. Don't scare us like that again," Rose ordered her gently, and hugged her as tightly as he dared. Kirara was surprised by the action – other than Mashiro, none of them were very touchy-feely – but she hugged him back regardless.

"I'll do my best," Kirara grinned back up at him, and winced as Shinji bumped his fist against the top of her head.

"Do better than that," he muttered, making her go red.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a large rock formation, Hiyori glared out at the distance. The pain in her head had dulled, throbbing occasionally, but she ignored it. Her fingers dug into the edge of the cliff as her glare grew even harsher.

She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. Despite Shinji's warning, she'd attacked Aizen, and if it wasn't for Kirara, she'd have been skewered by Ichimaru's sword. And now Kirara was in the position that should have been where Hiyori was. Her life in the balance.

"Why…why didn't he blame me?" she demanded to herself. "It was my fault…Kirara could die because of me…and that dumb baldy didn't blame me?" Hiyori shook her head, and pain throbbed again to punish her for the sudden movement.

She put a hand to her face, trying to calm the torrent of emotions that had plagued her since she had woken up. If Kirara died, she'd never forgive herself. It was one thing for her to have hurt her friends when her Hollow took over, but this was all on her. She had no Hollow to blame for her actions this time.

"Hey," she jumped, letting out a yell of alarm at the simple greeting, and spun around with wide eyes to see Kirara sitting beside her.

"Wh…what the hell Kirara?!" she demanded, her heart frantically trying to break free of her chest.

"I did call your name, but you were pretty out of it," Kirara shrugged, and flinched, putting a hand to her side. She wore a hoody, and the bandages could be seen peeking out of it. "How's the head?" she asked. Hiyori stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you insane?!" she yelled at Kirara, who winced at the volume. "You shouldn't be out of bed! And you're asking me how my head is?!" Kirara just smiled back, much to her frustration. "What's so funny?!" Hiyori shouted, growing more frustrated by the minute.

"I'm not laughing. I'm asking because I didn't exactly hold back when I kicked you," Kirara told her.

"Just a concussion…that's the least of what I deserve," Hiyori muttered, looking away again.

"You idiot," she looked up, her eyes narrow at Kirara's sigh. "You don't deserve any worse. Sure, you lost your temper, but if you hadn't lost it then, he'd have kept pushing our buttons until one, if not more, of us snapped," Kirara told her, looking out at the grounds in front of them.

"You could have died," Hiyori's voice was quiet and uncertain, and Kirara looked at her in surprise. The short blond was never one for saying how she felt, and never looked as vulnerable as she did now.

"We all could have died. It was always a risk when we went out there," Kirara replied. "It wasn't your fault you know. I'd have done the same for any of you," Hiyori shook her head, refusing to believe it. She tensed when Kirara put her hand on her head. "We're a family, Hiyori, and that's what families do for each other. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself," she told her.

"You're the worst," Hiyori growled, quickly pressing the heel of her palms into her eyes. "You're…the worst…" she repeated, and Kirara smiled.

"I know," Kirara chuckled. She waited until Hiyori's sharp breaths finally faded, and her sniffing died down as well. "Hey, so…can you do me a favour and help me get back up? I don't think I can move," she admitted.

"Dammit Kirara," Hiyori got to her feet. "You're a complete idiot," she told the dark haired Vizard.

"So you tell me," Kirara hummed.

* * *

Another two weeks passed, and Kirara was already sick of being injured. She had accepted staying in bed for a few days, but after that she was bored to death. She had the other Vizards tortured within the first couple of days, and finally Shinji gave in to her whining.

"You have got to be the worst person on the planet when you're like this," Shinji muttered as they walked through town.

"I'm bored easily," Kirara shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic. "Even I can only sleep so much," she grinned.

"You've been sleeping _less_ than ever this week!" Shinji complained, turning a glare on her. Kirara had the decency to blush, but still smiled innocently. "You are going to be the death of me," he told her. Kirara laughed, grabbing his hand.

"I thought that was obvious from the start," she told him. Sighing again, Shinji leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, he ruffled her hair, making it fall down around her face. "Hey, so…" Kirara started as they kept walking.

"Huh?" Shinji glanced to her as she seemed to hesitate.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I mean, the Shinigami know we're still alive, though judging from the old man's reaction he already knew. What'll we do?" Kirara looked up curiously.

"Who knows?" Shinji shrugged.

"As reassuring an answer as ever, Hirako," Kirara couldn't help but laugh, before stopping. "Sorry…need a minute," she sighed, sitting down on the wall beside them.

"I told you that it was too soon," Shinji frowned, earning a glare from her.

"If you'd made me stay in the warehouse for one for day, I was going to start smashing things," she warned him, a hand on her side as the pain throbbed. While nowhere near as bad as it had been a fortnight ago, it was still bad, and she could do very little without setting it off. After all, she'd almost been cut in half. It would take a while for her to recover.

"Why do you think I said you could go out?" Shinji rolled his eyes at her dramatics. Kirara just stuck her tongue out at him. "As mature as ever, Princess," he commented.

"Don't call me that Hirako," Kirara frowned at him, as easy to irritate as ever. Not replying, Shinji leaned down and kissed her again, making sure to avoid hitting either the burn on her shoulder, or the wound down her side. "You know," Kirara pulled away. "I'm not made of porcelain, you're not going to break me," she grumbled.

"Nothing appeases you, does it Princess?" Shinji quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I've been cooped up for two weeks, I'm a little grumpy," Kirara shrugged, and winced as she jolted her side. She gave a small sigh, lowering her gaze. "Sorry Shinji…I don't mean to be so bad," she apologised.

"I'm used to it by now," Shinji earned a punch to the stomach for that. He groaned, laughing quietly as she went red, and he helped her up, putting her arms around his neck. She squirmed as it pulled at the burn on her shoulder, but then sighed, unable to stop her own smile.

"Asshat," she stated.

"Brat," he retorted.

"Kirara?" hearing another voice call out, Kirara looked around in surprise.

"Tatsuki!" she smiled, letting go of Shinji. He kept a hold of her waist, just in case her legs decided not to support her. "I haven't seen you for ages," Kirara commented as Tatsuki approached.

"What happened to you?" Tatsuki asked as she saw the bandages that lined Kirara's torso, visible from under the loose cami she wore. She shot Shinji a glare as if blaming him, and Kirara bit back her laugh of amusement as the man started in alarm.

"I'm fine Tatsuki. Are you okay?" she asked the dark haired teenager.

"Yeah, I'm fine…still a little confused about what happened the other week," she admitted.

"What happened?" Kirara asked, confused. She knew that everyone in Karakura Town had been knocked out when the Head Captain had created the fake town, but other than that, she didn't know much else.

"Well me, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru...we woke up and everyone was out of it…nobody would wake up," Tatsuki explained slowly. "We…we saw him," she admitted.

"Him?" Kirara frowned, still confused.

"Sosuke," Shinji murmured, making her look up in surprise. "He and Gin got into the real town, that's where Ichigo defeated him," he explained. Kirara then looked at Tatsuki in shock.

"He was so powerful…just being near him…" Tatsuki shivered, a haunted look in her eyes.

"He's gone now," Kirara spoke softly, and gave a small smile. "How's Orihime doing?" she asked, changing the subject to one that would take Tatsuki's mind off her brutal encounter.

"She's doing a lot better," Tatsuki smiled slightly. "Still worried about that idiot Ichigo, but that'll never change," she rolled her eyes, and Kirara laughed.

"True…she'll never stop that," she nodded in agreement.

"I better go, I'm on my way to training," Tatsuki sighed as she checked her watch. "I'll see you around?" she asked. Kirara nodded, and Tatsuki jogged off, glancing back to wave as Kirara raised her hand.

"I believe she's a little defensive of you," Shinji commented as she turned a corner.

"She's cool," Kirara defended.

"You get far too attached," Shinji told her, making the woman blush. Pulling her up onto his back, Shinji then started to make his way back to the warehouse.

"I can walk back…" Kirara muttered.

"At the rate you were going, it would have taken us all night," he reminded her patiently.

"I'm sorry…you're doing this when you're injured too," Kirara's arms tightened around him. Shinji didn't reply immediately. While none were hurt as badly as her, they were all still recovering.

"Stop apologising. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to," he finally spoke, and Kirara's grip tightened. She just nodded wordlessly, and leaned her head down. After a moment, he felt her grip loosen, and her breathing evened out. "You're such an idiot…" Shinji muttered, but gave a small smile in amusement at her falling asleep.

He stopped when someone approached, and he lifted his head in surprise. Walking towards him with an amused smile was Urahara, who adjusted his hat as a wind picked up and threatened to knock it off.

"Afternoon, Hirako," he greeted with a smile.

"What's up with you, Kisuke?" Shinji asked, arching an eyebrow. It was rare that the man sought them out, and when he did, it was always important.

"My, you're just as suspicious as the lovely lady you're carrying," Urahara chuckled, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

"A currently irritable invalid of a lady, yes. If you wake her I'm going to be annoyed," Shinji warned him slowly. Urahara tried to fight back another laugh, and failed.

"Sorry, Hirako," he shrugged when he saw the glare. "I've actually come looking for you for quite the important reason," Urahara raised his hands in surrender. Shinji's glare faded slightly as Urahara's expression turned serious. "I have a message. From the Head Captain."

* * *

Waking up with a gasp, Kirara sat up quickly and whimpered; her hand immediately going to her side. When the pain faded and her heart rate slowed, she let out a breath and relaxed, lifting her hand and putting it to her face. When she realised it was shaking, she took a deep breath.

"I need to calm down…" she breathed to herself. "I need to get over this, it's just stupid," Kirara said aloud.

' _It has only been three weeks since the battle took place. It is understandable to still have some demons_ ,' Kokoro no Kage reminded gently. Kirara gave a wry smile.

"I thought you said it didn't bode well to dwell on the past?" she asked him. He gave a hum of irritation.

' _I would appreciate it if you didn't twist my words to suit yourself_ ,' he told her testily, which made her smile turn genuine. ' _Although…when you finally_ did _stop dwelling on the past before…_ ' Kirara's smile immediately fell.

"Oh shut up. I will find a koi pond to leave you in," she grumbled, blushing. The spirit chuckled low, and Kirara smiled again, despite her red face. "Thanks, Kokoro no Kage," she said quietly.

Hearing a loud yell echo from below, Kirara sighed. Shinji and Hiyori must have been fighting again. "Idiots," she muttered. When another yell, however, picked up, her head lifted. There were multiple people shouting. With another sigh, Kirara pushed herself out of bed and slowly made her way out of her room. As soon as the door opened, the shouting grew louder.

"It's bullshit is what it is!" Hiyori yelled.

"I agree with Hiyori," Lisa agreed.

"Just try and see things rationally, if you-"

"How can you even consider it?!" Love cut Rose off. "After everything that's happened?" he demanded.

"What would you prefer, huh?" Kensei spoke up as Mashiro looked worried. Her face was still bruised around one eye, but the swelling had gone down a great deal.

"What the hell are you all yelling about?" the group, who were gathered around their usual area, looked up in surprise to see Kirara standing nearby, a hand in her hair. She looked exhausted; the black circles under her eyes worse than any of them. As time progressed, they had all started to look a little better, bar her.

"I thought you were sleeping," Rose commented, his voice softer.

"Who the hell could sleep through you lot yelling like banshees at each other?" Kirara replied irritably. "So? Anyone care to enlighten me as to what the hell is going on?" she asked, looking from one to another.

"Ask him," Hiyori hissed, glaring at Shinji.

"Hiyori!" Hachi protested. Kirara sighed, walking over to Shinji, who was sitting on a crate and hadn't spoken a word, but was scowling back at Hiyori.

"Well?" Kirara arched an eyebrow when he looked up at her.

"The Head Captain has offered a full pardon for all of us," his low voice froze Kirara. Her irritated expression faded as she didn't speak. "He's offered to reinstate us in the Gotei 13."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	45. An Important Decision

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you all had a lovely christmas! And happy new year to you all!  
**

 **Thanks to Sakamaki Suzuku, AmericanNidiot, SunshineWitch91, pinkdoughnuts, IrishPrincess1987 and ShallowEmpathy for your awesome reviews! And thanks to everyone who favourited and followed!**

* * *

Chapter 45: An Important Decision

The Warehouse was heavy from the silence that fell after Shinji's words. Everyone was waiting for Kirara's reaction. At first, she didn't react in any way, as if she hadn't heard him announce that they could return to the Soul Society. Finally, she moved to fold her arms, leaning her weight on one leg.

"Huh…" she murmured.

"What?! That's all you can say?!" Hiyori snapped. "What's with that blank look? Didn't you hear what he said?" she yelled at Kirara, who watched her without reacting. She was furious, more than Kirara had seen in a while. Not that she blamed her at all.

"Hiyori please, calm down," Rose pleaded with the furious blonde.

"How can you keep calm about this?" Lisa demanded. "They treated us like shit, now they want us back?" she snapped.

"It's easy for you guys, your old Divisions are still open! What about us?" Love asked them. The fighting picked back up, and Kirara watched them, her stomach squirming in discomfort. This news could finally break them apart.

"Goddammit…" she turned and walked off. Shinji glanced after her as the others didn't notice, too busy arguing or trying to calm the others.

"There is such a thing as working your way up you know!" Kensei rolled his eyes irritably.

"Who cares about that?!" Hiyori yelled. "They turned their backs on us! Why should we trust what they have to say?" she asked, shaking in anger. "I'm never going back there, not to that scum!" Lisa and Love voiced their agreement. Even Hachi seemed inclined to agree with her.

"I'm out of action for three damn weeks and you all go to hell. You're all idiots," Kirara's voice cut through the shouting, and they looked around as she slammed two bottles down on one of the crates.

"What are you-"

"Stop fighting like damn children and just drink," Kirara rolled her eyes. "We all knew that there would be some repercussion for showing our faces in that battle," she took a seat as everyone slowly took a glass that Rose fetched. "It's just not one we expected. So, get the hell over it and decide if you want to accept the old man's offer. It's not that hard to figure out," she told them.

After a few tense minutes, everyone finally seemed to relax, talking quietly about it instead of yelling. Kirara sighed again, and slumped into Shinji's side. "I'm tired," she whined. He tilted his head to lean it against hers.

"What else is new?" he asked, and grunted when her elbow collided with his stomach. "At least they've stopped yelling," Shinji muttered. Kirara hummed in response.

Her eyes, though heavy, kept focus on the Vizards, who were talking about the offer that had been made. Hiyori still looked adamant that it was a terrible idea, scowling as Lisa spoke somewhat more calmly than before. Hachi was nodding at what Lisa was saying, seeming to be swayed by her opinions. Mashiro was pestering Kensei about it as he refused to let her drink – probably for the best – and spoke to Rose and Love.

"Hey Kirara, what do you think?" Lisa asked, glancing over. She rolled her eyes as she found her fast asleep, breathing softly as she used Shinji's shoulder as her pillow. "I see she finds it riveting," the glasses wearing Vizard commented.

"She hasn't been sleeping well, and us shouting will not have helped," Rose spoke softly, watching worriedly as Shinji moved, lifting Kirara into his arms.

"We need to make a decision by the end of the week," Shinji told them, his back to the group, before walking off and leaving them to decide for themselves.

* * *

Sprawled across the sofa, Kirara tried reading as the others sparred below. Their injuries, which had been a lot less severe, were healing up to the point where they were able to get back to training. Kirara was nowhere near that stage, much to her frustration, so was banned from the training grounds until she was able to at least walk without it hurting.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Kirara set the book down beside her, feeling the clashing Reiatsu belonging to Lisa and Love. They were going easy, not wanting to reopen their wounds, but Kirara couldn't help but feel jealous. She couldn't wait to be able to go back to training.

But then again, by the time she was healed, things would be radically different. They only had a few days left to decide if they were going to go or not, and from the sounds of it, they were going to split up.

Kirara pulled her legs in slowly, resting her chin on her knees as she hugged her legs. It had been one hundred years of them on their own, and now things were changing. They were splitting up, possibly for good.

' _It is not as if you will never see them again, Kirara. You are family, regardless of where you are_ ,' Kokoro no Kage reminded her gently. Kirara closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she was standing in the dark forest of her Inner World.

"I know, but it'll take getting used to," Kirara shrugged, idly scratching at her shoulder as she glanced to the glowing eyes in the darkness. "It was only ever the 9 of us," she mused.

' _That may be, but you didn't spend very long deciding_ ,' the Spirit's chuckle echoed through the trees, and Kirara blushed.

"Funny, old man," she rolled her eyes, but knew he was right. It hadn't taken her long to decide on what she was going to do at all. "A lot has happened in the last century. I never expected it to go this way when we first left the Soul Society," she mused aloud.

' _You can never predict what will happen in the future; you merely prepare for the possibilities_ ,' Kokoro no Kage told her. ' _Although, the Head Captain offering a full pardon and reinstatement is not a possibility I would have imagined_ ,' he admitted. Kirara hummed in agreement.

"You and me both. But it definitely made things interesting again. I was wondering just what was going to happen," she admitted. "I'm glad that it went this way…even if we are going to split up, it's better than what could have happened," Kirara touched one of the large trees in front of her.

' _Indeed. Things could have been far worse_ ,' the cloaked Spirit agreed, disappearing behind a tree. ' _We were lucky, for once_ ,' he spoke as he appeared from behind another tree. Kirara laughed quietly.

"For once is right," she agreed. "Especially since if the old man had decided to do away with us, we'd have been screwed," she murmured, swallowing nervously at the thought.

' _It did not go down that path, so let us not think about it_ ,' Kokoro no Kage said, sounding just as unnerved by the thought.

"The end of the week, huh?" Kirara spoke softly again, her hand still to the tree. It was warm to touch and a strange pulsing like a heartbeat could be felt through the wood. "Three days..." she swallowed, and the pulse quickened.

' _Nervous, Kirara_?' Kokoro no Kage questioned gently.

"Yes," Kirara admitted without hesitation.

' _Good_ ,' she glanced around to the Spirit, surprised by his response. ' _I would be concerned if you were not_ ,' he explained. Kirara laughed, looking back at the tree with a smile.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed. "Do you think I'm making the right choice?" she asked, her voice uncertain. The cloaked Spirit with glowing eyes hummed.

' _Why are you asking me? I am a part of you. Believe in your convictions, Kirara_ ,' Kokoro no Kage told her, disappearing behind a tree.

Kirara blinked, returning to reality. She leaned back, yawning widely. She still wasn't sleeping very well, which was leaving her constantly even more tired than usual. Rubbing her eyes, Kirara sighed, wishing that the bad dreams would disappear already. She hadn't mentioned them to anyone, but she had a suspicion that they already knew.

"How annoying," she muttered, letting her head fall back against the rigid back of the sofa.

"Not a chance Rose," she opened her eyes when she heard Shinji's voice. It was adamant, and a little irritated.

"Now you're just being selfish, Shinji," Rose's complaint echoed up to Kirara as they walked up the stairs from the training grounds. "You can't keep her to yourself, you know," he said with a pout.

"You already have one who is perfectly fine, you know," Shinji rolled his eyes. "There's no way you're having her too," he told the taller man, whose pout grew. "And quit that, there ain't anything cute about a grown ass man pulling a face like that," Shinji added as his irritation grew.

"What are you two old ladies bickering about?" they stopped, looking up quickly to see Kirara standing on the higher level, peering down at them.

"Tell him not to be selfish, Kirara," Rose complained.

"Hah! Like he'd listen," Kirara grinned back at him. Shinji rolled his eyes as Rose pouted again.

"I suppose you're right. He'll never let anyone have you," Kirara's grin fell as she tilted her head, confused. Her cheeks warmed at his comment, but not as much as Shinji's.

"Oh shut up already Rose," he snapped, and Rose smiled slightly, amused by the reaction. Shinji then jumped up, landing with his hands stuffed in his pockets beside Kirara. "Don't listen to anything that idiot says," Shinji told her.

"Funny, everyone says the same about you," Kirara grinned. Rose disguised his laugh as a cough, earning a glare from their leader. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"I thought I said not to listen," Shinji grumbled as she followed him to the exit. "You should probably be resting," he commented when he glanced at her. Kirara just arched an eyebrow, and Shinji shook his head, pushing the door open. "Come on," he groaned.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on?" they hadn't even left the district when Kirara poked him.

"Rose and his damn big mouth," Shinji muttered, and Kirara caught his sleeve, forcing him to stop. He sighed again, not looking at her. "Have you decided?" he looked around when she didn't answer. "About what you're going to do? Go back to the Soul Society or stay in the World of the Living," Kirara blinked owlishly at him, and Shinji turned to face her completely. "You don't have that long to decide," his voice was quiet, and his expression was one that Kirara hadn't seen before. Uncertainty. After a moment, she started to laugh. "What?" Shinji scowled as she put a hand to her face.

"You're such a dumbass Hirako," she giggled. "I decided as soon as I found out," sobering, she looked up with a smile. His frown grew. "You want to go back, right?" she asked, and Shinji didn't answer. "Shinji, I just want to be with you, so if you want to go back, I will too," she went red at her words, and Shinji's scowl dropped in his surprise.

"Dammit Kirara," he groaned, reaching out and gripping her jacket. "You're such a pain..." he rested his head on her good shoulder, and she laughed.

"Well yeah, that's obvious," she said, leaning her head against his. "Does that have something to do with what you and Rose were arguing about?" Kirara asked curiously, and he lifted his head.

"You're so nosy," he complained, which only made her smile grow. "Come on, I'm supposed to be doing the dinner run," he pulled away.

"Shinji!" Kirara whined as she followed him away, and he hid a grin as he kept walking, just keeping out of reach. "Asshat! Wait for me!" she complained, moving as quickly as she could without pushing herself.

"Kisuke told me that the Lieutenant for Squad 5 is still in intensive care with Squad 12," Shinji said as he reached out and caught her hand.

"With Mayuri? Urgh...I'd rather have Kensei look after me," Kirara shuddered. "I told Kisuke it was stupid to take him out of the Maggot's Nest," she muttered. "So what has that got to do with you and Rose?" she asked, moving on quickly.

"The Head Captain wants Rose, Kensei and myself to take our old Squads back, and I can only imagine what damage Sosuke has done," Shinji spoke after shooting her a strange look for her mutterings.

"I figured he would," Kirara nodded. It made sense, considering Squads 3, 5 and 9 no longer had Captains.

"Well, I need a Lieutenant, and you need a Squad," she stopped abruptly, her hand falling from his before he looked around in amusement.

"What?" her eyes were wide in alarm. "But... _what_?" she repeated. "But that girl...she'll-"

"Kirara, I want you as my Lieutenant. I want someone I can trust-"

"You do realise what I was _like_ as a Lieutenant?" Kirara demanded, completely alarmed.

"The same as you are now?" Shinji answered, earning a glare.

"Exactly!" Kirara threw her hands in the air. "How could you possibly-" her demand was interrupted when he leaned in and kissed her. "It's just-" as she pulled away to try and keep arguing, he just pulled her back in. Sighing against his mouth, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close, before she deepened the kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Shinji asked quietly when he finally let her move back slightly. Both breathed heavily, and Kirara was blushing. She bit her lip, glancing away with a look of uncertainty that she had laughed at Shinji for having only minutes ago.

"I…" Kirara hedged, avoiding his gaze. She then sighed, and looked up with a small frown. "Fine, yes, I'll do it. But don't expect to just dump all your work on me," she poked his chest.

"Kirara…" he murmured, his grin widening. "You don't even do your own work, I'm not expecting much," she went even redder at his teasing, before finally smiling.

"You're going to regret this," Kirara murmured, pushing up to kiss him again.

"I have no doubt," Shinji retorted quietly when they finally pulled apart. Kirara grinned deviously.

"So what has that all got to do with Rose?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes, continuing to walk. He pulled her along by the hand, and Kirara's grin widened.

"He was going to ask you to be his Lieutenant," Shinji's irritated tone made Kirara laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And here you call _me_ possessive," she teased. Shinji dropped her hand and increased his pace. Kirara just kept laughing. "Hey, don't go off in a sulk!" she giggled, hurrying after him.

* * *

"So, you're going?" Kirara looked around as Lisa approached her later that evening.

"And you're not," Kirara's was less of a question, and more of a statement.

"There's nothing for me there anymore," Lisa set down several bottles on the ground, sitting on the sofa with her. "I might go on another trip around this world, see what's changed since the last time," the taller woman commented as she lifted two bottles, handing one to Kirara.

"Well, you'll definitely earn less attention with a smaller group," Kirara told her as she twisted the bottle in her hands, pulling the bottle cap off with ease. Lisa yanked it off with her teeth, spitting the cap over the back of the sofa. It landed nearby with a soft clinking sound, and the woman tipped the bottle to her lips.

"Especially because we won't have you and Shinji at each other's throats every time you look at each other," she said after swallowing. Kirara grinned, taking a swig of beer as well.

"It made things interesting," she commented.

"It made things annoying," Lisa corrected, and Kirara had the decency to blush this time.

"Well you won't be completely unnoticeable, considering how you dress," Kirara shrugged and took another drink. "I'm going to miss you, you know," she admitted in a quieter voice.

"Of course you are," Lisa snorted. "I suppose I'll miss you too. After all, who else is going to be able to critique models with me?" she asked, the faintest of smiles tugging at her mouth. Kirara's smile returned.

"I'd say Love, but his taste sucks," she said.

"I heard that!" the deep voice of the tall Vizard echoed over. Lisa just held out her bottle, and clinked it against Kirara's. "And I heard that too!" Kirara giggled as Love spoke again.

"You're still not sleeping properly, are you?" Kirara looked at Lisa quickly as she spoke. "Nightmares?" the perceptive woman asked her. Kirara took another swig of beer.

"Yeah," she muttered in a quieter voice.

"You wanna talk about them?" Lisa offered.

"I'd rather get drunk," Kirara replied. "But thanks for the offer Lisa. I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Then we'll just keep drinking," Lisa nodded, making Kirara's smile return.

"Sounds good to me!" she laughed, and they bumped the bottles together again, letting the clink of glass hitting glass echo. As they drank, partly in silence as they contemplated what had happened over the last month, Kirara watched as Kensei walked up the stairs with Mashiro buzzing around him. She was rambling, bouncing around him as the silver haired man with a short temper struggled not to yell. Even he had mellowed out slightly around Mashiro, whose face was almost completely healed.

"Hey Kirara," Kirara looked around at Lisa again. "You really think it's a good idea to go back there?" Lisa's question made Kirara blink, before she lowered the bottle. "They're still Shinigami, and we're not," she reminded her.

"I know…" Kirara agreed. "But, whether we like it or not, if it wasn't for a Shinigami, I'd be dead right now, and you guys would be far worse off," she reminded Lisa, who kept quiet. "Without Sosuke pulling strings, I think we'll be okay," she smiled slightly.

"Just make sure you keep an eye on the idiots going," Lisa sounded bored. "You know not one of them can look after themselves," Kirara laughed at her words.

"You're right about that," she agreed.

"Well then," Lisa stood up, and Kirara tilted her head. "The New Year catalogue was released while we were away, we may as well check it out before you leave," she walked off, and Kirara's smile widened. Her worry about splitting up was quickly fading. They were a family, and even if they were split up, it wouldn't change anything.

* * *

 **Just one chapter left to go! Can't believe it's almost done!**

 **Please review!**


	46. Back

Chapter 46: Back

A loud crash echoed through the Squad 11 barracks, and Ikkaku, Renji and Rukia all visibly winced at the sound.

"Oops," Natsuki murmured, stepping back from Yumichika as he stood, rubbing his head. There was a small crack in the ground where Natsuki had planted him moments ago.

"You're going to regret that…" Yumichika muttered, opening his eyes to glare at her. He then lunged to throw a punch, and with a startled squeak, Natsuki leapt into the air. She scrambled to dodge Yumichika's next attack as he followed her up, determined to catch her.

"It's good to see Natsuki has recovered from her injuries," Rukia commented as she watched the two with wide violet eyes. "Perhaps a little too well," she muttered. In the air above, the two were still fighting.

"You're probably right there," Ikkaku said as Yumichika managed to force Natsuki back to the ground.

"Definitely right," Renji agreed as Natsuki was forced down onto one knee, where she was forced to yield. "Alright, I'm up," Renji grinned walking over as Yumichika let Natsuki go, and she rubbed her wrist with a pout.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for coming here," Rukia rolled her eyes as she watched the two men begin to spar.

"You thought he wasn't going to join in when he came here?" Natsuki laughed as she stood beside the petite woman.

"I'd hoped…I have errands to run," Rukia grumbled. Natsuki's smile widened.

"How's Captain Ukitake doing?" she asked her.

"He's almost completely recovered," Rukia answered, a look of relief glimmering in her eyes.

"Good," Natsuki felt relieved as well. After the Captain had been badly injured in the Winter War – along with others – there was wonder about his recovery, since he was already quite a sickly man.

Natsuki's eyes were on Yumichika and Renji as they sparred in the middle of Squad 11's open training grounds. Almost a month had passed since the Winter War, and she was completely recovered. A scar still lingered down her collarbone and chest where Aizen had struck her down, thin and deep and a reminder of her own weakness. She kept thinking about Kirara, wondering if she'd survived the battle or not. She wondered if she'd ever see her again, and doubted it. If she'd lived, she'd be long gone.

Natsuki sighed, wishing she'd been able to talk to Kirara more. She still had what felt like a million questions for her. About what happened the night that they'd disappeared. Kirara's brief explanation had only brought up more questions.

' _Oh don't start this again_ ,' the young voice belonging to her Zanpakuto Spirit complained.

' _I can't help it_ ,' Natsuki defended weakly. ' _Just how was she able to call on that Mask? She said she was part Hollow or something, and that Aizen had done it to her, but how? And how was she able to maintain control wearing it? Ichigo had one too, when he came to the Soul Society…is he like them? And her Bankai, it was incredible, just how did it work?_ '

' _Please stop, you're going to make me dizzy_ ,' Tsuki no Usagi whined. Natsuki bit her lip to hide her smile.

' _Sorry…but I just wonder. Did she have her Bankai before leaving, or is a recent thing? Why wouldn't she have told me about it? And her and Hirako, there's clearly something-_ '

' _Natsuki! Stop, I beg you!_ ' the Spirit pleaded. She was spared another wave of questions when knuckles rapped on Natsuki's head.

"Ow," she whined, rubbing her head.

"You're zoning out again," Yumichika commented, leaning on the wall beside her as Ikkaku and Renji sparred. "You're going to miss it," Natsuki pouted, still rubbing her head as she looked up at the two men fighting, throwing powerful attacks that the other would block or counter. "You've been doing that a lot lately," the dark haired Shinigami commented as Ikkaku took a punch to the gut.

"My mind is still on what happened in that fake town," she admitted.

"The fake Karakura Town?" Rukia asked her curiously. "Why?" she asked.

"Yeah Natsuki, why are you thinking about that?" another voice asked. "It's over, move on," Natsuki sighed.

"I wish I could, but I-" Natsuki stopped abruptly, her eyes widening. Yumichika and Rukia had reacted as well, looking around quickly.

"But what?" Natsuki looked up onto the roof of the Squad 11 barracks. Kirara was lying on the roof with her hands behind her back, looking up at the sky. "Dwelling in the past isn't exactly good for you," she commented.

"What..." Natsuki was stunned as even Ikkaku and Renji stopped to look.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia, the first to find her voice, demanded as Kirara pushed herself into a sitting position.

"That's an excellent question, really. What are any of us doing here really?" she wondered. Rukia turned to Natsuki.

"Is she always this annoying?" she demanded.

"From the few unfortunate encounters I've had with her, yes," Yumichika muttered.

"That's hurtful, Feathers, here I was coming to say hi and you're just rude," Kirara shrugged, not sounding insulted in the least.

"Kirara!" Natsuki leapt up in front of her. "What are you _doing_ here?" she asked, still shocked to see her best friend alive and back in the Soul Society. She was still wearing clothes from the World of the Living, and her hoody had slipped slightly to reveal bandages still under it, and a burn mark on her shoulder.

"Huh. Guess the old man didn't tell you guys," Kirara pushed herself up, and Natsuki noticed the slow, careful movements that she made in standing.

"Kirara?" they looked around as another figure flickered into view, and everyone below started, cautious over the newcomer that only Natsuki and Rukia recognised.

"Hey Rose," Kirara turned and walked over to him with a smile.

"Who's that guy?" Renji muttered to Rukia.

"I'm not too sure, but I remember seeing him when they helped Ichigo," Rukia whispered back.

"You know Shinji said not to wander off, right?" Rose asked as he ignored them.

"Which part of that sentence is wrong to you?" Kirara smirked back at him. Rose gave a small sigh, but was smiling in exasperation.

"Fair point. Come on, we need to get back. The Head Captain is calling a meeting," Kirara groaned.

"I _hate_ meetings, they're so boring..." she complained, and glanced to the still very confused Shinigami. "Later," she grinned, following Rose away.

"So uh...what the hell is going on?" Ikkaku asked, irritated.

"I have no idea," Natsuki sighed.

* * *

"I really thought the Head Captain would _never_ stop talking," Kirara groaned as she tossed her hoody aside. "That took so damn long," she complained.

"Do you really expect anything less?" Shinji called in to her.

"Probably not. I'm still questioning why the hell he's let Soi Fon and Mayuri Kurotsuchi become Captains..." Kirara muttered. "Though I will absolutely forever savour Soi Fon's expression when she found out we were getting reinstated," she snickered.

"She have a problem with you?" Kirara pulled on the sleeveless kosode over her bandaged torso. "She was glaring pretty damn hard, and you were doing that smug smirk thing you do when you're annoying people," she arched her eyebrow.

"I never did that to you," she reminded him.

"That's because you were too busy shouting at me," Kirara couldn't argue that.

"She didn't agree with me being her precious _Lady Yoruichi's_ Lieutenant. Or Kisuke being her 3rd seat. She thought I was lazy, childish, drank too much-"

"I'll let you know when she was wrong about something," Shinji called in as Kirara tied her obi as tightly as she could, keeping her skirt up.

"Asshat!" Kirara called back at him. "Oh, and she felt I was 'disrespectful' for how I spoke to other Captains," she remembered as she lifted the Lieutenant's badge and began to tie it around her arm.

"I agree."

"Shinji I'm going to hit you," she warned irritably, leaning against the table and folding her arms.

"See? Disrespectful," he walked in, tugging the white fabric of the Haori over his uniform. Kirara arched an eyebrow. "Well?" Shinji approached her, and Kirara tilted her head.

"Eh..." she shrugged. "I dunno...I think I preferred your other clothes," Kirara determined.

"Oh yeah?" he frowned, and Kirara smirked slightly.

"Yeah," she confirmed with a nod. "This makes it far harder to check you out when you're not looking," the bold comment made Shinji jerk backwards in alarm, and red coloured his face. Kirara bit her lip to hide her laughter.

"I see...well I suppose I have the same complaint," Shinji's gaze went down to the uniform she wore.

"Oh yeah?" Kirara couldn't stop the giggle as he walked over and leaned into her; his hands covering hers on the table.

"Yeah," Shinji grinned back, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Hey, Shinji…" Kirara murmured as she pulled back, opening her eyes. Pinned against the table, she couldn't move as he held onto her hands.

"Huh?" he leaned in again, tilting his head to kiss her jaw. She shivered, and let out a soft sigh.

"The old man, does he know about us?" she asked as she struggled to keep focused on her question. Shinji straightened up, but still didn't release her.

"I doubt it…why?" his voice was still quiet as his thumbs traced circles on her hands.

"Well, surely there's some kind of rule about Captains and their Lieutenants," Kirara raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. She was probably right. He shook his head at the idea.

"Who cares?" he asked, and before Kirara could speak, he kissed her again. She huffed, and pulled her hands free to move them up around his neck to pull him closer. His hands then trailed up her bare arms, making her shiver again.

A banging at the door made them pause, and Shinji sighed, but as Kirara went to break the kiss, he pulled her closer, choosing to ignore it. The banging echoed louder this time, followed by a voice.

"Oi, answer already!" Kensei's voice echoed in.

"Nobody's home!" Shinji pulled away long enough to shout back, before turning back as Kirara pushed back up.

"Oh, that's _great_!" Kensei growled. "If _Nobody_ would be so kind as to stop Shinji and Kirara from whatever depraved act they're at, that'd be _amazing_!" he shouted.

"Maybe later!" Kirara called.

"Um, perhaps you should open up? Kensei looks close to breaking down the door," Rose's concerned voice reached the pair, who sighed again.

"Fine…" Shinji muttered, letting go of Kirara. As he turned to let the others in, he found himself being yanked back as she reached up and kissed him again. "Kirara…" he groaned. "If we don't stop now, Kensei will break in and find us in a much worse position," he warned her.

"That'd be his own fault really," Kirara smirked, but released him all the same, leaning against the table again as he disappeared. He returned with Rose, Kensei and Mashiro, all of whom were in Shinigami robes as well. Mashiro had the Squad 9 Lieutenant's badge wrapped around her arm, like Kirara's fifth division badge. "Oh hey Kensei, I didn't realise you were outside," Kirara smiled pleasantly at him.

"Shut it Kirara," he growled at her. "Just wait until you're clear to fight again, you're going to regret pissing me off," Kensei threatened. Kirara's smile only grew.

"Looking forward to it," she sang, and winced as Shinji bumped his fist against her head.

"Stop baiting him you idiot," he sighed.

"But it's fun!" Kirara whined, sticking her tongue out at Kensei. Mashiro giggled.

"Stupid Kensei, you're always so mad," she poked him. Kensei swatted at her.

"Don't you get involved!" he snapped.

"Have any of you been to the barracks yet?" Rose quickly changed the subject, shooting Kensei another concerned look.

"Not yet," Kensei shook his head, deflating from his anger.

"We don't officially start for a few days," Kirara shrugged. "I was going to take a look around today," she added.

"Unohana wants you to check in with her today," Shinji remembered. "Make sure you're okay to be running around," he said as she groaned, letting her head fall back.

"The last time I did that, she had me off duty for like, 2 months," she complained irritably.

"That may have been because you almost bled to death when Shirobara tried to dissect you?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at her. Kirara went red.

"Two months was an unnecessary amount of time…" she muttered.

* * *

Natsuki rushed through the Seireitei as fast as she could, searching everywhere for her friend. Even more questions whirled around her head at the reappearance of Kirara in the Soul Society.

' _Don't start again Natsuki, you'll make me dizzy again_!' Tsuki no Usagi complained.

"But none of it makes any sense!" Natsuki complained, turning a corner. She skidded to a stop when she spotted Kirara leaving the Squad 4 barracks. She turned and bowed politely to Lieutenant Kotetsu, who smiled and bowed back before turning and returning as Kirara put a hand to her side. "Kirara!" she looked around at Natsuki, who rushed up to her. "Are you okay? What are you doing back? You're back in the Gotei 13? How-"

"Natsuki," Kirara raised her hands with a laugh. "You're going to make me dizzy," she warned.

"Sorry," Natsuki blushed, looking down.

"The old man gave us a full pardon, and offered to reinstate us," Kirara explained with a smile, and Natsuki looked up sharply, her jaw falling open. "Of course, not all of us agreed to it, but me, Rose, Shinji, Kensei and Mashiro came back," Kirara reached out and closed Natsuki's mouth with a finger.

"But…what you said before…about not being a Shinigami and all that…" Natsuki shook her head.

"That was me being dramatic. Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed at what happened, and I don't think I'll ever get over it. I don't think any of us will," Kirara admitted. "But Unohana saved my life, and the ones who decided on the death sentence were manipulated by Sosuke. I have to move on," she shrugged. Natsuki blinked multiple times at her, before suddenly throwing her arms around her. "Hey, be careful, I'm still delicate," Kirara complained, but was laughing at the same time.

"I can't believe you're back," Natsuki released her, smiling widely.

"Yeah well, the World of the Living was getting boring," Kirara replied with a grin.

"And you're a Lieutenant again!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"You really have to relax," Kirara chuckled.

"For Squad 5?" Natsuki asked as she saw the insignia on it. She then grinned. "I wouldn't have thought that would be allowed, you know, with you and Hirako-"

"And that's when I leave," Kirara turned away, feeling her face burning. Natsuki caught her arm with a laugh, stopping her from walking off.

"You have to admit, it's kinda funny. Though, I knew it was going to happen," Kirara turned and raised an eyebrow at the grinning woman. "You were acting all weird after you got hurt fighting Shirobara. Both of you. So, I kinda figured it was inevitable," Kirara's blushing grew worse, and she sighed.

"Well...better than everyone else saying it before," she muttered.

"Oh I knew before, but that just made it super obvious," Natsuki's giggle earned a glare. Her gaze then went past Kirara, and she smiled wider. "Hana! Over here!" she called, and Kirara glanced around. Her eyes widened as she saw the nervous boy who Yumichika had been escorting in the World of the Living. He glanced around at them, and his eyes grew wide.

"Na-Natsuki!" he stammered, and the blonde pulled Kirara over.

"Hey kid. Been a while," Kirara waved a hand, finding herself incredibly awkward as she faced the boy who was definitely her younger brother.

"Y...yeah," he swallowed, staring up at her with wide eyes. Kirara then sighed, scratching at her head.

"I'm sorry for acting like I did before. I've kinda been a little...removed from society, the last 100 years," she apologised as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"It's okay," she looked down quickly, surprised when he smiled. "You saved our lives against that Gillian, I knew you were good," Hanataro smiled brightly at her.

"You're...adorable," Kirara told him, and his smile faded.

"Wh-what? N-n-no, I'm not-" Kirara laughed and pulled him into a hug, spinning in circles.

"You're so cute!" he cried out in alarm as Natsuki laughed, shaking her head at Kirara's antics. It had been a long time, but it was just the same as ever. "I suppose I should properly say hi," Kirara grinned as she let the dizzy 7th seat go. He swayed, barely managing to stay on his feet. "I'm Kirara Yamada, Lieutenant of Squad 5," she smiled, and he stared at her with wide eyes, before smiling back.

"I'm Hanataro Yamada, 7th Seat of Squad 4," he introduced himself, and Kirara ruffled his hair.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange hue in the blue sky.

"This isn't a sight I thought I'd see again," Shinji commented as he watched the sky from the roof of the quarters that he had been assigned. It wasn't far from his old quarters, and part of him was glad that he had been assigned somewhere new.

"Same here," Kirara replied. Her fingers ran through his hair as he rested his head on her lap, the pair of them enjoying the peaceful evening. "But we can't really get used to this, now can we?" she smiled softly; fingers still moving. "Got a lot to do in a few days," she told him. "Meeting the Squad and finding out just how much we have to fix...oh, and we have to go see Lieutenant Hinamori if she's awake as well," she remembered. Shinji rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Why do you have to ruin it?" he grumbled, scowling. Kirara gave a soft laugh.

"Because I'm your Lieutenant, remember?" she looked down at him. "It's my job to be your killjoy," she said, and continued running her fingers through his hair.

"You succeed admirably," he muttered, and Kirara poked his cheek.

"Don't be mean," she scolded in a soft voice. "And quit your complaining, you're ruining the view," she scolded.

"You're the one who mentioned work," Shinji yawned widely. Kirara just let out a small laugh, not replying as she just looked back up to the sky. A gentle breeze caught them, tugging lightly at their robes and pushing Kirara's hair from her face. "We do have a lot to do..." he agreed after a moment. Kirara gave a small chuckle.

"Yep," she agreed quietly. Neither wanted to say it, but both knew that the 5th Division, much like the 3rd and 9th, was going to need a lot of work to get back on its feet. While it seemed Izuru and Shuuhei had tried their best to manage what they could, they were still without a Captain, and it was far too much work for one person. And Squad 5's Lieutenant had been a mess since Aizen's betrayal. "We're going to need to be careful when we talk to Hinamori," Kirara broke the silence.

"Oh yeah?" Shinji's voice was quiet, as if he were drifting off. "Why's that?" he asked.

"Well for one thing, we're not exactly the most polite of people," Kirara grinned.

"Speak for yourself," Shinji yawned, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Natsuki told me, the girl idolised Sosuke," Kirara went quiet, her eyes sad at the idea. "She snapped when he faked his own death, and it took a long time for her to accept that he betrayed the Gotei 13. She might still be under that mind frame, so we need to be careful when we talk to her, okay?" she looked down at Shinji, who didn't take his eyes off the sunset.

"Probably why Sosuke picked her as his Lieutenant. Easy to manipulate her," he murmured. "Plus, her devotion probably fed the bastard's ego," he added, and Kirara hummed in agreement. "It'll be fine," Shinji added, his voice quiet and determined, making Kirara's smile return.

"You're right," she agreed.

Shinji gave her a sideways glance, watching as she smiled contentedly, her fingers continuing to curl around his hair and occasionally run down his face as she didn't pay attention. He loved that expression. She wore it rarely, always on some kind of alert. He'd never seen her with such an expression when anyone else was around, and that made him love it more.

When she finally realised he was watching her instead, Kirara glanced down, curious. She then smiled as he grinned up at her.

"What?" she asked, playing with his bangs, her finger ghosting over the thin scar that was just about hidden by his hair. Her hands shielded his eyes from the fading sunlight as he watched her.

"I love you, my Princess," he told her. Kirara laughed.

"And I love you, my idiot," she replied, flipping his hair playfully.

* * *

 **So I want to give a _massive_ thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed, and most importantly took the time to read my story! Honestly, I didn't expect to have gained as many who have enjoyed it as I have, it really means a lot. I can't believe it's finally come to an end, and thank you all, if you stuck it out from the beginning, or if you just started to read it! You're all absolutely amazing and you all help me to continue writing!  
**

 **I do have a sequel in the works at the moment, but right now I plan on returning to some of my forgotten stories and giving them a little bit of focus - including the AU of this story: Threads of Fate. But I will be posting Beyond the Battle soon enough. I just want to complete some other stories first before I go on any further with a new story!**

 **As usual, I hope you have enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
